Kingdom Friendship
by Keyblade13
Summary: Two transfer students arrive at Canterlot High to fit in with others. Along the way they find themselves learning about true friendship and more.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Mane Seven

**Before we began the first chapter, I just want to say that I don't own MLP FIM or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **The OC's are offically mine, so let us see what happens from the very beginning.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mane Seven

 **A Few Blocks from Canterlot High**

Today was the very first day of school for two special boys, their names are Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz.

These boys are brothers and grew up together in the Equestrian Human World. (Crimson similar Roxas, only his hair is bright red, he doesn't wear the two rings on his left hand, and he wears a red shirt with flames on the back. Sonic looks similar Sora, only his hair is light blue, he wears the same outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2 but not with a necklace, and he doesn't wear gloves either.)

These boys have transferred from another school just yesterday and summer vacation starts next week for the both of them.

"So Sonic, are you ready for the first day?" Crimson asked his brother while the two were walking to the school early in the morning.

Sonic looked at him and said,"Well yeah, but do you think we'll have a chance at keeping some friends on the first day?"

Crimson gave it some thought as he and his brother had never been able to stay in touch with any previous friends growing up because of how they had to keep on moving from place to place. They also never understood friendship that much and so they only had each other and were also very quiet towards others.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll have to see what happens." Crimson said as he began running while leaving Sonic behind and telling him that the last one at the school gets to buy lunch for the winner.

Sonic chuckled and started running after Crimson.

 **Canterlot High**

Both Crimson and Sonic arrived at their new school at the same time, so there was no winner but they did enjoy racing against each other.

Going through the main enterance, the boys were very surprised by the scenery and felt a little unsure about how they were going to fit in.

8:00 am came by pretty quickly and the two brothers went towards their classes.

For first period they had science and math with Miss Cheerilee.

She looked at them before turning her attention to her students,"Everyone, this is Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. These boys have transferred from another school and they have a little trouble getting along with others, so I would like all of you to please give these boys a warm welcome and help them feel welcome to Canterlot High." Cheerilee said with a smile.

Taking their seats near a window, Crimson and Sonic looked around at everyone to see that they looked happy and felt glad to meet them. The boys smiled back, but also became nervous on how today is going to turn out.

 **Cafeteria**

After a long morning of learning and gaining new knowledge, Crimson and Sonic were glad that it was finally lunch time as they were getting hungry.

Both boys grabbed a try, picked out some sandwiches, apples, and water, and were now wondering where they were going to sit.

Spotting an empty table the boys went there to eat, but then their lunch got interrupted by a girl with pink hair. She appeared out of nowhere while confetti popped up and greeted the boys with overwhelming joy.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, are you two new here?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Crimson and Sonic were a little stunned after she appeared out of nowhere, but they both nodded to her question.

Pinkie smiled at them before asking the boys if they would like to eat lunch with her and her friends then just all by themselves.

"Umm...we don't know, can we?" Sonic asked using a quiet voice (similar to Fluttershy's).

Pinkie nodded and said to both of them,"Of course, you don't have to ask permission, silly".

She then lead the boys towards the table where the rest of her friends are.

At the table were Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (the one from Friendship Games or Sci-Twi), Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

Applejack looked at Pinkie while raising an eyebrow,"Um, hi Pinkie. Who are these boys you brought with you?" She asked

Pinkie smiled before she spoke,"Meet Crimson and Sonic, I saw them sitting by themselves and thought that they would like some company, so I brought them here since they're new to the school." She said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Sunset said with a smile. The boys greeted her back, but they didn't know what to say after that.

Twilight saw their nervous faces before she began speaking,"Are you two okay?" She said with concern.

Crimson shook his head before he introduced himself and his brother,"No, it's just that we don't know how to interact with other people that much. But it's really nice to meet all of you." Crimson replied.

" Yeah, it really is nice to meet all of you." Sonic said in a normal but nervous tone.

The Mane Seven had never really meet boys like these before, but they all smiled at them and told them that everyone in Canterlot High is their friend, so they don't need to feel nervous at all.

Unsure and a little confused by what they were taking about, Crimson and Sonic just took some seats next to Applejack and Rainbow Dash before finishing up their lunches.

 **Hallways**

After lunch and going towards their lockers to get their stuff before fifth period, Crimson and Sonic ran into Principle Celestia. They had met her during a small intervention while transferring to Canterlot High, but hadn't seen her that much this morning.

"Hello Crimson, Hello Sonic, how is first day going," Celestia asked them with a smile.

Crimson looked at her and said, "Okay. We're doing alright. However we're having a little trouble connecting with people. We don't know how to make a good first impression." He said while rubbing his head and feeling unsure about how today is turning out.

Celestia placed her hands on their shoulders while giving them a warm smile,"It's alright boys. These things take time on the first day, but try to at least try to smile, okay? I heard that you both grew up having trouble keeping friends in your lives, but I'm just asking you both to try and hopefully everything will work out. So try not to be sad and stay positive." She said as she was trying to help them feel better.

Crimson and Sonic smiled at her and promised to do that. Glad from hearing that, Celestia left to get back to her office and the boys began walking towards their next class while thinking about those girls they met at lunch today.

 **After School: Music Room**

The final bell had rang and it was now time for every student to pack up their things so they can go home.

Pinkie Pie was in her locker searching for her drumsticks and found them in a piece of cake she was saving.

She then saw Crimson and Sonic and ran in front of them because she had something to ask them,"Hey guys, I was wondering if you both would like to come see me and my friends play our instruments at the music room."

Looking at her face and seeing how she wanted them to see her and the others play, Crimson and Sonic nodded to come, but then Pinkie grabbed them and went towards the music room with lightning fast speed.

Arriving at the music room with the others, Pinkie Pie asked the rest of the Mane Seven if they could show Crimson and Sonic how awesome they are playing music.

Rainbow Dash smirked,"Sure, rockin out to new people is always a good way to show how AWESOME we are." she said before Pinkie went to her drums and they began playing some music without lyrics.

While they were playing, each of the Mane Seven began to Pony Up and this really surprised Crimson and Sonic because they have never seen something like that before.

After a few minutes the Mane Seven stopped playing and their pony ears and tails disappeared in an instant.

Crimson and Sonic were stunned by what happened that they had their jaws opened, but then closed them and returned to their senses.

Sunset asked them if they were okay,"Are we okay? Are you all okay? You had pony ears and your hair grew longer." Sonic said in a surprised tone.

Twilight smiled a little before she began explaining what she and the others went through," You see boys, me, Sunset, and the others have this magical energy inside of us and whenever we play music or represent apart of our personalities to others then we transform."

"Cool. Hey, is it possible if we were to learn how to use magic from you guys?" Crimson asked with Sonic wondering the same thing.

Surprised to hear that, the Mane Seven became a little unsure about passing their knowledge on magic towards the boys. "I don't think that's how it works, boys." Sunset admitted.

A little sadden to hear that, Crimson and Sonic shook off their sad thoughts before grabbing their book bags and heading home.

"Hey, are you guys doing anything special over the summer?" Applejack asked. The boys took a minute to think about that before Sonic replied, "We, um, haven't really thought about it too much." "Well, how about we all spend the summer together and have a chance to bond?" Applejack offered. "Sure. Also if there is a chance, we really want to know how you all can use real magic." Crimson asked

"We'll see. And if you both are lucky, maybe we'll teach it to you." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk. Happy to hear that, that boys began to leave while waving at their new friends.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

After leaving Canterlot High and heading home, Crimson and Sonic felt happy to have made friends on their first day of school.

While the boys were in their own rooms looking at the ceiling, they began to think about what kind of adventures they would have with the girls they met and if they're able to learn how to access their magic.

 **That my friends ends Chapter 1.**

 **The name of the school that Crimson and Sonic transferred from will be known in a future chapter okay.**

 **Please review or PM me.**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Side, Another World

**Hello everyone, I'm back to bring you the next chapter.**

 **Before we start I want to say that I've seen the views that people have given me and I am truly blessed by those people; thank you so much for reading my story.**

 **Also I've decided to not make a schedule on this because of reasons and I'm going to work on this when I get the chance or when I have time, I hope you understand.**

 **But enough talk, let the chapter begin.**

Chapter 2: Another Side, Another World

 **Canterlot High**

It's been four days since Crimson and Sonic have met the Mane Seven and became friends with them. Today is Friday for them and tomorrow starts their summer vacation.

During those times, the boys have gotten to know the girls a little more and the girls have gotten to know them a little better too.

For example, Crimson and Sunset have a lot in common as they are curious about the unknown and are always ready to explore new things they've never seen before. Sonic and Twilight like to learn new things; however Sonic is a little rusty when it comes to reading books because he's not that much in to them as much as Twilight is. Applejack and Crimson share a common interest in apples as they love them and enjoy eating them. With Rainbow Dash, Sonic and her enjoy all different types of sports and she would offer to teach him some new moves from time to time. As for Fluttershy, the boys also like animals and it also includes baby ones, cute ones, and even some others might not see as amazing. Pinkie had told the boys that she enjoys throwing parties a lot and loves making people happy, the boys like her personality even though it can be a little weird. And finally for Rarity, she had created some new shirts for the boys to wear for the last day day. Crimson was wearing a dark red shirt with a white and black X in the middle, and Sonic was wearing a dark blue shirt with a crown in the middle of it too.

 **Hallways Near the Main Entrance**

It had been a long last day for the boys and their friends, but it was worth it because now they get to spend an entire month doing whatever they want to do and have fun doing it.

As Crimson and Sonic were grabbing their book bags from their lockers their friends came by and Pinkie Pie asked them if they were ready to start their summer vacation.

The boys nodded to her question and then Crimson said to her and the others,"Yeah. But Sonic and I have a question for you all too. Do you all think you can still teach us how to access your magic, we aren't pressuring any of you, but me and my brother really want to know and understand how it works."

Sonic was with his brother on the suggestion, but the girls were still unsure about the idea, but they told the boys that they'll think about it after they practice doing a song for the Summer Festival this weekend.

The boys were okay on the idea and had also decided to wait for the girls until they were finished with their song to see if they had made up their minds.

 **Outside Canterlot High Near the Wondercolt Statue**

Crimson and Sonic had been outside for nearly an hour waiting for the Mane Seven to finish up on their song and see if they would agree to teach them magic.

During their wait, the boys were playing with Twilight's dog Spike (Again the one from Friendship Games after he received the ability to talk) as they were throwing a ball at him while he fetches it, scratching his belly, and even talking to him about his early days with Twilight before she transferred to Canterlot.

After a while the girls were still practicing their songs and the boys were getting a little tired of waiting, they were good at being patient but now it felt like the girls were taking forever.

"Ugh...are they done yet, I mean it's already been an hour and they said it wouldn't take that long." Sonic said with a little frustration.

Spike looked up to the boys and said to the both of them,"Look guys, I understand that your both excited and are ready to see if the girls decide to teach you both about magic, but you both need to be a little more patient and I'm sure they'll be done and make the decision.

"We know Spike, but how long does it take to rehearse a song." Crimson said in a calm voice.

Spike shrugged off as he didn't know, so now they had decided to go near the Wondercolt Statue and wait there until the girls were done.

However when the two placed their hands on the front of the statue they immediately felt something and it also felt like some kind of portal. Surprised by this Crimson and Sonic wondered what could be on the other side and if they should risk going in without anyone noticing.

Sonic looked at his brother and said to him,"Well Crimson, what do you think we should do about the portal?" Crimson gave it some thought before he spoke,"How about we go in, check around to see what's on the other side and then come right back."

Sonic thought about that too and he nodded to the suggestion, but Spike was unsure about it because of how he would have to explain to Twilight and the others about it. He quickly went up to the boys and said to them,"Uh guys, are you both sure you're allowed to go into to something when you clearly have no idea what's on the other side or even if you're able to come back at all."

The boys looked back at him and Crimson said to him with a smirk,"Don't worry Spike, we aren't going in for long, it'll just be a quick peek and then we'll come back without anyone noticing."

However the timing for the Mane Seven couldn't be worse as they were finished with their song and came outside just as Crimson and Sonic were touching the portal.

Sunset quickly took control of the situation,"Boys what are you doing?" She said in a surprised tone.

Crimson and Sonic were stuttering a little and felt like they were in trouble, so they took the chance and immediately when into the portal without turning back.

The Mane Seven were surprised by this and went near the Statue to see if they can go in and get the boys back before they do anything reckless. However Sunset told everyone to not go in because it would be strange for them to meet their counterparts and she isn't ready to face Celestia yet after what happened in the past, the best option to do now is to wait for them to return or send a message to the other Twilight and let her know what has happened.

 **Equestria: Twilight's Castle**

As Crimson and Sonic were traveling through the portal to see what was on the other side they began changing and then they had appeared in a unfamiliar place. Opening his eyes to see what had happened, Crimson checked to see if Sonic was around and when he saw him he was completely shocked by his new appearance. Sonic was also shocked by Crimson's appearance as well because he was changed into a red unicorn while still retaining his hair. Sonic was a dark blue Pegasus as he looked at his wings and also retained his hair just like his brother's, but now the only question the boys had on their minds was where they were. As they tried to walk since they now had four legs, the boys looked around and realized that they were inside a castle because of how big the scenery was. Crimson and Sonic also felt some regret for stepping into the portal as the Mane Seven were trying to stop them from doing so, but they promised to apologize to them after they check around to see the rest of the castle.

Amazed and speechless about the halls, Crimson and Sonic had no words to say, but then it all changed after they came across a library.

Curious and wondering about the castle, the boys went into the library to see if their was a book on where they were.

Crimson checked on one side while Sonic check the other and eventually they found a book that contains information on the world they've ended up in.

Opening it, the boys began reading it together," _Long ago, this magical world was divided into three different tribes: Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. Each tribe was responsible for their own properties and would ask other tribes for help and support. Then on one fateful day, it became as cold as the arctic as the lands were covered in snow. The Earth Ponies and Unicorns blamed the Pegasi for the chilly weather, however the Pegasi had told both sides that they weren't responsible and were asked for an apology. it didn't happen and that was the origin on how each tribe began a war against each other. The war lasted for five thousand years until the time came when a male unicorn named Solar and a female pegasus named Nightfall began a secret relationship that either tribe knew about. They truly loved each other and would do anything to make sure the other was safe, then one day Nightfall told Solar that she was pregnant and he was truly happy without words. But the unicorn tribe and the Pegasi tribe eventually discovered their relationship and Nightfall's pregnancy, they were not happy about it at all and banished the two into the Winter Mountains_

 _The Winter Mountains were the coldest and the most dangerous place in all of the lands. Solar and Nightfall found some shelter in a nearby cave, at that time Nightfall had her water broken as she was going into labor. Since they had brought some blankets with them, Solar immediately helped his beloved one with the birth of his child and it was revealed that two were born instead of one._

 _Both Solar and Nightfall were blessed by this sudden surprise, and it was shown that the twin were both girls. One was completely white with pink hair and the other was light purple with light blue hair, they were truly charming and both Solar and Nightfall loved them with all their hearts._

 _Their names became Celestia and Luna since they were opposites but were also one in the same, they grew up in the mountains and didn't really knew much about the outside worlds. But their parents prohibited them from ever leaving the mountain are not just because they would get frightened or mistreated by others, but because they were also alicorns as well._

 _Years later after the sisters had grown into their teens their mother was dying from an unknown illness and their father was already gone after he was brutally attacked by a creature within the woods near the mountains. Before their mother had passed from the illness she had told her daughters to go to the Unicorn tribe and ask them to make peace with the other tribes, the reason for this was because she didn't want anymore conflict between each tribe, and that peace and harmony were the keys to a new generation of hope. As she died the sister were heartbroken and orphans, but they never allowed that to break their bond as they had each other and would always be together no matter what._

 _Following their mother's last request, Celestia and Luna journeyed towards the Unicorn tribe so they can ask them to bring peace and to end the Eternal War._

 _The ruler of the tribe didn't accept the offer and his bitterness made the weather even colder, it was at that moment that Celestia and Luna discovered why the weather was getting colder without the Pegasi managing the weather. They had heard from their father before he passed that he had read about ancient spirits named Windigos. These spirits feed off the anger and hate of others and the more they do this the colder it gets, so it was up to the sisters to end the war and bring true harmony back. Unsure by how they were going to stop it the sister tried to reason with the other tribes but nothing worked the storms were getting stronger._

 _It was at that point that the sister gave up hope, but then they remembered what their parents would always say to them if they got scared or was sad "Always believe in hope, never surrender to the darkness and have faith in yourself and others". With that set in mind the two sisters held their hooves together and something truly mystical happened as they were floating in midair. A magical aura appeared around them and their love for each other as for their friendship created a massive shockwave that drove the Windigos away and returned the lands to their proper settings._

 _The Earth Ponies, the Pegasi, and the Unicorns were amazed that two alicorns were able to knock away the Windigos with friendship and love. Celestia and Luna were surprised of their abilities as well and it was that power that made them the new leaders of each tribe._

 _Throughout the rest of time the two sisters had combined all of the tribes into one and renamed their land Equestria, but they would also show other how to act more happy and show true harmony from a new perspective."_

After they were finished reading the book Crimson and Sonic were surprised about the History of Equestria and realized that it was the name of the world they are currently in now.

Placing the book back they had decided to go back to their world so they could apologize for entering Equestria without permission, however when they had exited the library they had encountered an alicorn that looked just like Twilight from their world.

She wasn't very happy when she saw them and told them to come with her so they could return to their world. First the boys apologized for entering without asking and asked the other Twilight for forgiveness.

She gave out a small sigh before speaking," It's alright as long as you two didn't do anything dangerous. Just remember to ask permission next time you want to come and I'll see if it'll be okay with me."

The boys nodded while frowning a little, but Twilight smiled at them and said,"Hey don't be sad because of this, try to smile and I'm sure the others will forgive you okay." Crimson and Sonic gave her small smiles before entering through the Mystical Mirror and going back to their world.

 **Canterlot High Entrance**

As Crimson and Sonic had returned to their world while they were on their knees, they looked up and saw the Mane Seven with narrow eyes and crossing their arms.

The boys laughed nervously before Sonic spoke in a a sad tone,"We're in trouble aren't we?" The girls nodded before Sunset came up to them,"Boys we were worried about you and you two had us scared to death." She said in a angry tone.

Crimson and Sonic got up from the ground while they had their heads down, Crimson then spoke for both of them,"We're sorry, we didn't know there was a portal near the statue and we wanted to know what was on the other side. We promise to not use it anymore and we understand if you all hate us now."

Surprised to hear that and seeing how they both are truly sorry, Sunset sighed a little and said to both of them in a sweet calm voice,"Boys we can never hate you , just don't do that again and it might have been our fault because we were taking too long in the music room. Don't let this mistake keep you from being happy, smile and remember that we're always here for the both of you."

The boys then raised their heads and saw each of the girls have small smiles on their faces, Twilight then went up to them as she was standing next to Sunset before speaking,"Everyone makes mistakes and we forgive you. So try not to feel bad about yourselves, okay."

Crimson and Sonic grew small smiles before they agreed to her words, afterwards the boys and the Mane Seven left Canterlot High so they could go home and get excited for the first day of summer.

 **Epilogue**

Even though Crimson and Sonic made a mistake and have accessed a new world without permission, they aren't going to let it beat themselves up, especially tomorrow since it was also when the Summer Festival starts. For right now the boys are going to think about magic later and try to have a good summer with their friends.

 **That's the end of the second chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please add a review if you like and ask me if I should continue on which I certainly will.**

 **Also there will be more OC's later on in future chapters and I'll make sure to tell all of you in the beginning before you find out later on.**

 **To wrap this up I understand that Season 6 of MLP FIM is coming next Saturday and I'm really excited, but anyone who has seen the previews or promos, please don't tell me anything because I want to be surprised with what is going to happen okay; thank you for understanding my request.**

 **I will also do the next chapter when I have time and when I want or need to, but I won't disappoint anyone with delays.**

 **See ya next time readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Keyblades

**Hello everyone, I'm back to give you another chapter.**

 **The season six premieres tomorrow and I am still excited.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter and a new OC will be introduced in it.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Keyblades

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

Yesterday Crimson and Sonic went into a new world without permission from their friends. However they aren't mad at them, but they'll have to ask them next time if they plan on going again.

Today was also the first day of summer vacation for the boys as they were getting dressed, since they only had a month of it the boys had decided to make it one they'll never forget. After getting their clothes on and eating some breakfast, the boy went outside and began traveling to the city for the Summer Festival.

 **Equestrian City**

After running into the city the boys contacted their friends to see where they were and if they wanted to hang out with them. Getting out his cell phone, Crimson called Sunset and asked her what everyone was doing.

Sunset said to him through the phone,"Oh hey Crimson, the girls and I are practicing for the Summer Festival. Sure we could use a break, do you and Sonic want to meet near the bus stop?" Crimson said to her over the phone,"Okay, but where is the bus stop? Sonic and I don't really know much about the city and we don't don't really know where everything is." Sunset then explained to him where to go,"Just take Bus 7 to the Station and the girls and I will meet you there, is that okay." Crimson said yes and both him and Sonic when towards Bus 7 so they could meet up with their friends.

After finding the bus and riding on it for twenty minutes, Crimson and Sonic finally made it towards the Station and there they saw the Mane Seven.

The girls were happy to see them, including Pinkie Pie as she tackled both of them to the ground. Then after getting up, Crimson and Sonic asked them what they wanted to do today before the Summer Festival starts tonight.

Everyone began thinking about it before Twilight came up with an answer,"Well, what do you two want to do? I mean you two don't really talk much and we think it might be a good idea to see what the two of you are interested in doing," she said with a small smile.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised to hear that because no one has really asked them what they wanted to do, so after thinking about it Sonic came up with an idea,"Hey Crimson, how about we play our favorite game with them. Do you think they might be interested in it," He said in a calm voice. Crimson liked his brother's idea and agreed to do it with their friends.

 **Forest Park**

After leaving the station both Crimson and Sonic took the girls to the park so they could play their favorite game with them; Struggle. Struggle was something Crimson and Sonic played all the time when they were kids, but they always played by themselves and never really had anyone else around, but that all changes today.

The Mane Seven were a little confused on this game the boys were talking about, but it did sound fun and they are willing to try anything different. So the boys took out their struggle bats that they brought with them just in case the girls wanted to play and began explaining the rules.

Sonic took a deep breath before he spoke,"Okay, here is our favorite game, it's called Struggle and trust us it's a pretty cool game once you get use to it. So here are the rules, Rule 1: both players need to have a bat and are prepared to get what's coming. Rule 2: We struggle against each other until a player is knocked out, gives up, or forfeits. And for the Rule 3: Have fun and it's all a game, so don't try to harm your opponent in anyway possible."

The Mane Seven were a little unsure about the game, but it did look pretty fun for Rainbow Dash and Applejack as they volunteered to go first while the others watched from a distance.

After giving them two Struggle bats, both Crimson and Sonic were ready to play as Rainbow Dash and Applejack were too. Pinkie Pie brought a whistle for the event and blew into it after counting down from three and saying,"GO!"

After she said go both the boys, Rainbow, and Applejack charged at each other with their struggle bats. Crimson was up against Applejack and Sonic was fighting Rainbow Dash, each side was giving it their all and the boys were very good at the game since they've played several times.

Crimson and Applejack kept on swinging their bats at each other, but Crimson was having an advantage because of his knowledge of quick reflexes and striking at your opponent when the time was right. Applejack wasn't expecting Crimson to be good at this, but she continued to block his attacks and attack at him when the chance was there.

As for Sonic and Rainbow dash, they were going at it like two swordfishes as they attacked each other with every ounce of strength, speed, and reflex. Every time Rainbow attacks Sonic he quickly shifts around her and attacks from behind, he calls that move the Reversal Strike.

Crimson had a cool move as well, when Applejack attacks he does too at the same time, in which it cause her to stumble a little bit and gave Crimson the opportunity to hit back. He calls it the Parry Counter Hit. Applejack was getting a little out of breath, but she was going to quit until she wins, Crimson liked her determination and both of them smiled at each other as they kept on going.

After two hours of battle each other both the boys, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were completely exhausted from all the exercise they went through as they all were lying on the ground out of breath.

The others quickly came up to them and asked if they were okay, then Crimson, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack started laughing. Sunset, Twilight, and the others smiled before they started laughing too as they were enjoying what occurred.

After their laughter was over Applejack and Rainbow Dash got up and offered their hands to help up Crimson and Sonic. They took their hands and asked Rainbow and AJ how they enjoyed the game, Rainbow smirked before she spoke,"It was pretty awesome, but you Sonic truly have a talent for that. Do you or Crimson ever thought about entering in any sports?"

Surprised after hear that, Sonic shook his head he and Crimson never really thought about that, but Rainbow then placed her hand on Sonic shoulder and asked him if he and his brother would like to do that when school starts up again. The boys told her that they'll think about it, but right now they have a craving for ice cream.

 **The Sweet Shoppe**

After leaving the park and going to the Sweet Shoppe, the Mane Seven asked the boys what kind of ice cream would they like. Crimson and Sonic asked Mrs. Cake if they had any sea-salt ice cream, she had never heard of that flavor before but she did give them some after making it within ten minutes.

As the boys and the Mane Seven were enjoying their sweets Sunset asked Crimson about the ice cream he and his brother got. Crimson smiled a little before he spoke,"Well, me and Sonic like the taste of it, it's salty and sweet at the same time. Do you want to try some?" Sunset nodded before Crimson gave her his stick, she bit into it and was surprised by the taste; it was very salty, but also had a vanilla flavor within it.

Sunset liked it and her response made Crimson feel happy, Sonic offered some to Twilight as well and she liked it too. Afterwards the Mane Seven began talking about the Summer festival tonight and to see what kind of song should they play.

Rarity asked the boys if they were going to come to the festival too; she asked because everyone wants them their to see and hear them play. The boys began thinking about it before they nodded, the girls were glad to hear that, then Pinkie Pie went over to them and said,"This is gonna be the best night ever, are you ready to see what we have in store?" The boys quietly nodded as they continued on eating their ice cream.

 **Summer Festival**

After leaving the Sweet Shoppe and seeing how it was getting a little dark outside, the Mane Seven and the boys went straight towards the Summer Festival that was near Canterlot High. The area was packed and it looked like the girls and the boys had some time left before the musical event.

Checking out the places around the festival, Sunset and Twilight took Crimson and Sonic to some areas while the others did whatever they wanted.

Walking around Crimson asked Sunset if she had ever been to a festival before? She looked at him and shook her head,"Not really, this is my first time coming to a place like this. Is it your first time too?"

Crimson nodded as this was his first as well, he had also never been apart from his brother before and it felt kinda weird to him. Sunset smiled at him and told him that as long as he keeps him in his thoughts then he'll know that they'll catch up, plus she and Twilight had separated them because they thought a little time apart could help them interact a little more with others.

Meanwhile Twilight and Sonic were playing Whack-a-Mouse, surprisingly Twilight was really good at the game as she kept on hitting every mouse she saw. Sonic was okay with it as he only hit a few, but he really didn't care much about getting a high score.

Sunset and Crimson took some pictures at a booth and it was going pretty well, however Crimson was blushing a little when Sunset placed his arm around her during a picture. He had never done that to a girl before and he was unsure about making the next move. Sunset didn't notice Crimson's face blushing, but she did ask him if he was having fun, he was and grew a smile as he said to Sunset,"I am, I'm just a little nervous that's all."

She was a little concerned on why he was getting nervous, but then she had to put that thought on hold as Twilight and Sonic came by to see them. Twilight was carrying a teddy bear as Sonic had won it for her during a game, Sonic also whispered in Crimson's ear that she hugged him after he won it.

Surprised after hearing that, Crimson told Sonic about the pictures he and Sunset took and was really surprised that Sunset would place his arm around her. The girls then told the boys that it was now time for the musical event and that they should get to the stage before it starts.

As the Rainbooms were ready to rock out something unexpected happened, there were these black creatures that appeared out of nowhere, they were small, had antennas, and had glowing yellow eyes. They also began wrecking havoc across the festival, The Mane Seven, Crimson, and Sonic were surprised to see this and someone had to stop them before innocent people get hurt.

Since Crimson and Sonic still had their Struggle bats they were prepared to attack the monsters, however every time they strike at them their bats just phase through them like hitting thin air. Then from a distance Crimson and Sonic heard screams as they saw two girls surrounded by a large group of monsters.

One girl was Lyra and the other was Bon Bon, Crimson and Sonic had seen them during their first days at Canterlot High and now they're going to protect them from the monsters.

The Mane Seven tried to fight back too, but no matter what they did nothing effect the monsters, then they saw Crimson and Sonic fighting them and immediately went after them because they didn't want them to get hurt.

The boys had some bruises on their faces and had some injuries, but they didn't care as they were only concerned about protecting people from them. Lyra and Bon Bon were scared as they were trembling, then Lyra looked at the boys with a concerned look,"Why are you helping us, no matter what you do you can't attack them," she said with a worried tone.

Crimson looked back at her and said,"Me and Sonic are going to protect you two no matter what, we may not know you that much and you don't know us that much either, but we won't stand by and let anyone get hurt." Sonic looked at Bon Bon and said,"That's right, me and my brother do what we can for others and we will fight for the right cause."

The girls were heart warmed by what the boys told them, then shadow monsters came at the boys and knocked their Struggle bats away, this was bad because no longer had anything to protect themselves, but they could still protect Lyra and Bon Bon.

Crimson and Sonic stood in front of the girls while raising their arms across, the Mane Seven noticed this and tried to get to the boys so they could help them too, however some of the shadow monster did a dog pile on them and they could move an inch.

Crimson and Sonic saw their friends pinned to the ground by the monsters, it was their own fault to go and protect others but they wanted to help and now it looked like they were about to die. But just as some shadow monsters were striking them two bright lights appeared in front of the boys and they suddenly began wielding mysterious swords.

Sonic's weapon had a crescent moon on the edge of the tip, the blade was dark blue, the handle was in the form of a full moon, and it had a keychain with a star on it.

Crimson's weapon was the opposite as he had a sun half on the edge of the tip, the blade was pure white, the handle was in the form of a sun, and the keychain was a angel wing.

Everyone around them was surprised by their weapons, even the boys themselves and they had no idea what they were. Then a certain change occurred as the shadow monsters were slowly stepping back, however Crimson and Sonic weren't going to forgive them for they just did as they both ran towards the monsters and slashed them with their weapons.

This time the monster evaporated when Crimson and Sonic slashed through them, this interested the boys as they continued on slashing through every shadow monster they saw. Then after saving the Mane Seven the boys were in for a big surprise as the last three shadow monster merged together to create a massive one.

Everyone was surprised and scared by the now huge shadow monster, however Crimson and Sonic weren't scared at all, instead they smiled as they worked together to destroy the creature. This monster was clearly different from the rest as it had a heart symbol on it's body and could release energy blasts from it, but the boys slashed right through them and then gave it one final slash as both Crimson and Sonic leaped into the air and destroyed the monster.

It completely disappeared after the boys defeated it, then the Mane Seven, Lyra, and Bon Bon went up to the boys and asked them if they were okay. Crimson smirked at them,"Yeah we're alright. The monsters are gone, but were did they come from and why were they attacking people?" Crimson said with a curious tone. Sonic nodded to what his brother said before he spoke,"I agree Crimson, and where did these things come from, but the good it how did you and I know how to wield them?" Sonic said as he was raising his weapon.

Lyra and Bon Bon went up to the boys and thanked them for saving them, they also gave then hugs as an extra thank you in which Crimson and Sonic were surprised by. The Mane Seven smiled at them and the boys simply rubbed the back of their head as they only did what they did because it was right.

Then out of nowhere Crimson and Sonic felt a jolt through their heads, when that happened they immediately dropped their swords, then they got on their knees and fell to the ground. The Mane Seven, Lyra, and Bon Bon were surprised by this and shocked. They quickly went by the boys and tried to wake them up, but nothing worked and everyone was starting to get worried, so the best option they could do right now was to take them to the hospital.

 **Hospital**

After Sunset called 911 an ambulance came by and picked up the boys, then the Mane Seven, Lyra, and Bon Bon went to the hospital to see what had happened to them. At the hospital the boys were taken to the operating room to get checked on and the doctor was gonna do whatever it took to help them.

Then after an hour the boys were placed in room 713, the Mane Seven, Lyra, and Bon Bon went there to check on them and they were getting about what the boys went through and why it happened to them. Then within ten minutes a woman came through the door, the woman looked just like Cheerliee, only her skin was light green, she had yellow eyes like Lyra's, she was blonde, she had on a white with khaki pants, she wore black heels, and had a shamrock pin on the right side of the shirt. She had heard about what happened to Crimson and Sonic after taking to the doctor on the phone, she then rushed on over to the hospital to check on them.

She asked where the boys were held at and the lady at the front desk had told her that they were in room 713. She went towards the room and witnessed a group of girls sitting around them, the Mane Seven wondered who she was and it was revealed that she's Crimson's and Sonic's mother. Her name is Lucky Charm as she was introducing herself to everyone and she also wanted to know who the girls were that were sitting near her sons. Each of the Mane Seven introduced themselves and told her that they were friends of the boys, Lucky was very surprised by this, but she was very glad that Crimson and Sonic had made some friends.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with some good news and bad news, the good news is that Crimson and Sonic are going to be fine as their injuries have been healed up, but the bad news is that the doctor doesn't know when they'll wake up and might have entered into comas. Everyone was surprised by this, then Lucky when up to the doctor and asked him if she and the others can stay until they wake up. The doctor nodded,"Of course Ms. Charm, take as much time as you need. I have high hopes for your sons and I'm they'll wake up soon," he said to her with a small smile.

Everyone was happy that that could stay with the boys, hopefully they will wake up, but now the only thing they can do is wait. The doctor then left so he could go and take care of the other patients before going back to Crimson and Sonic, while he did he began to think about their conditions because he had never seen something like this before.

Lucky then turned to Sunset and Twilight as she noticed tears falling down their faces; she looked at them with concern,"Girls, are you okay?" Sunset and Twilight looked at her in confusion before Lucky told them that they had tears falling down their faces, they both felt the tears as they placed their hands on their faces and began wondering where it came from. Lucky then asked them if they were just as worried about the boys as she is, Sunset nodded as she and Twilight feel like their hearts are breaking when they saw Crimson and Sonic fall unconscious. They also told her that the boys had really fun day today as everyone played with them and enjoyed being with them.

Lucky had a sweet smile on her face before she spoke,"That's wonderful, growing up my sons never really had any friends, but I'm really happy they found people like you. Now the only thing left to do is for them to wake up."

 **Epilogue**

Will Crimson and Sonic wake up or will they sleep forever? Hopefully they'll have help from the people around them to come back.

 **End of Chapter three.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you liked the OC I added.**

 **Please leave a comment if you like and I'm glad to see that over 100 people have viewed my story, thank you so much.**

 **Lyra and Bon Bon belong to MLP FIM I do not own them, but the OC's are mine like I said.**

 **Until the Season Six Premiere, I hope you all are ready and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **See ya next time, oh and try to read the part when the boys fight the monsters while listening to Night of Fate.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stations of Destiny

**Hello Everyone, I'm back for another chapter.**

 **So let's continue on.**

Chapter 4: Station of Destiny

 **Hospital**

It's been a full week since Crimson and Sonic were sent to the hospital after defeating some monsters at the Summer Festival.

Lucky Charm, the Mane Seven, Lyra, and Bon Bon have been waiting and watching patiently for them to wake up, but no change has come. Everyone started to believe that they might have fallen into comas, but then they all shook off that thought because they knew it will never happen.

Lucky looked at her sons with concern and worry,"Crimson, Sonic, why won't you wake up. Please wake up, your friends and I are waiting for you and we're worried about you too. Please my sons, whatever's happened to you, I'm sure you both have the power to fight it." She said in a soft voice.

The doctor kept on checking on the boys as well, he didn't believe that they've fallen into comas, but he has never seen a case like this before. Then during the middle of the day, the doctor was giving daily check ups, he was met with Celestia and Luna as they were both having one today.

When the check ups were over and the two women were leaving they noticed Sunset and Twilight in the hallways looking depressed. Concerned and wondering why they were there, Celestia and Luna walked over to them and asked they why they were at the hospital.

Sunset and Twilight were very surprised to see their principles at the hospital, but then they explained what happened a week ago. Hearing that Crimson and Sonic fought off monsters then falling unconscious really impacted the two sisters, they didn't believe much about the monsters but they were worried about the boys and asked the girls if they could check on them.

Sunset and Twilight nodded before showing them toward the room, inside the two sister saw the rest of the Mane Seven, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Lucky Charm. Celestia and Luna walked slowly towards the boys and placed their hands on their chests to feel their heartbeats, each was beating very slowly and the sisters knew exactly what Crimson and Sonic were going through.

Luna asked their mother Lucky how long were they sleeping, she replied,"A week ago. I'm so worried about them and scared that they won't wake up." She said with a worried tone and placing her hand on her heart.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other before looking at everyone else, then Celestia began speaking,"Everyone, as you know Crimson and Sonic are not falling into comas. However theirs hearts are in a deep slumber and don't have enough strength to help them wake up. Me and Luna have seen this before and we know exactly how to fix it, but we'll need your help to do it too." She said in a calm voice.

The Mane Seven were confused by what Celestia was talking about, then Twilight took a step forward and said,"Whatever we can do to help the boys wake up is fine by me." She stated in a confident voice. Sunset agreed with her and so did everyone else, they'll do anything to help their friends no matter what it is.

The two sisters were glad to hear that, then Luna began explaining what was about to happen,"Okay, you all may not know this and please keep it a secret, but me and my sister are not from your world. We are from a different one that is not the same as the world that the other Twilight Sparkle comes from. We were know as Masters of legendary weapons known as Keyblades, however when me and my sister came to this world we kept our abilities and knowledge as Master a secret while hoping that no one would be able to find out. But now is the time to use our power to wake these boys from their slumbers, and in order to do so we need to dive into their hearts and see while lies on them." She said in a calm and serious tone.

At first no one believed what Celestia and Luna were saying, but then the two sister summoned out their own keyblades that were nearly identical to the ones Crimson and Sonic were using. Celestia's was in the same design as Crimson's but there were wings that were added to the handle. Luna's was similar to Sonic's but with black wings on the handle and a full moon keychain instead of a crescent.

Everyone was surprised by this, including Lucky, but then she began thinking that her sons did fight some monsters and protected everyone from the attack.

After summoning their keyblades Celestia looked around at everyone with a smile before speaking,"Everyone, Crimson and Sonic are going to be fine. Look at them, sleeping calmly without moving, they really are special and I know that mean a lot to all of us."

Everyone then grew small smiles before Lucky spoke,"Of course, my sons do so much together and now that they have friends they can share their hopes and dreams with each and everyone of you." She said with a calm voice and smile.

Sunset and Twilight then went up to the boys and placed each of their hands ontop of theirs, then Sunset spoke,"I agree, even though we met them a week ago, I truly believe these boys are the greatest people we've ever met. And...I'm placing all of my hope and faith into Crimson." She said with a warm smile while looking at him.

Twilight was doing the same thing to Sonic before she spoke,"I'm praying with Sonic on the same subject. These boys wanted friends and they're trying their best to keep our friendship strong and connected, so let's do that and give them what they need. Happiness." She said with smiling warmly to Sonic.

Everyone else went up to the boys and began connecting their hands together to form a small circle. They did this because they were sharing their hearts with the boys in their attempts to wake up, so they kept on doing this just as Celestia and Luna used their keyblades and began diving into Crimson's and Sonic's hearts.

 **Station of Destiny**

Celestia and Luna began to drift slowly through the ocean like place they were in.

They were slowly diving deeper and deeper into their hearts, then the two had arrived to where they had to be, however something really surprised them, Crimson's and Sonic's hearts were one (Similar to how Ventus' and Vanitas' hearts became one, only Crimson isn't upside down on the left side and Sonic is on the right side).

Landing softly on the station, the two sisters also noticed some parts of it were fractured. They were very shocked to see this as they began to look around while calling out for the boys.

Crimson and Sonic then came from up above as they were slowly landing on their heart. Celestia and Luna were relieved to see them as they slowly walked towards them, but as they did they saw how pale their faces were and they looked sad too.

"Crimson, Sonic, are you both alright?" Luna said to them, the boys slowly raised their heads and saw their principles. They both gave them weak smiles just before they began to fall, but Celestia and Luna caught them both in their arms.

The two sister exhaled in relief before giving the boys small hugs from being glad to see them, then after seperating from the hugs Celestia informed the boys on what happened after they fell unconscious.

Very surprised that they've been a sleep for a whole week, Sonic asked Luna how everyone is as he and Crimson want to know if their friends are okay. Luna smiled at him before she spoke,"They're okay, but they're really worried about you. Even your mother is too, she was getting scared that you both wouldn't be able to wake up, but she kept on praying for the both of you to return." She said with a sweet smile while looking at him.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised that to hear that from their mother, then they both placed their hands on their chests and Crimson began speaking for him and Sonic,"Celestia, Luna, thank you for telling us this and as you can see our heart is fractured a little. And now, the strength that we have left is slipping away from us." He said in a weak tone.

The two sisters grew concerned for them and was very surprised to see fractured pieces in their heart. Celestia then came up with an idea for both her and Luna to try,"Boys, allow us to help you. Let us join your with ours." She said as her and Luna raised their hands at them with the offer while smiling.

Crimson and Sonic had no idea what they were talking about and was a little unsure about the idea. Then out of nowhere seven lights began to appear from above, these light took on astral forms on Sunset, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

Each of them offered their hearts to join with the boys as well, they all had something to say to them as well.

Sunset said,"Boys, please wake up, don't be afraid. We're here to give you strength."

Twilight said,"We want you both to wake up, we've missed you and we're worried about you."

Applejack said,"You both are important to us, we're your friends and we'll be connected to your hearts, even though it's kinda you both share one."

Rainbow Dash said,"Either you two wake up or I'll have to throw water on ya until ya do."

Fluttershy said,"Please wake up, your mother is really worried about you and we are too."

Rarity said,"Come back to us, we're waiting for you."

And Pinkie Pie said,"You two had a long nap, but now it's time to wake up sleepy heads."

Each of them also smiled after they spoke, Crimson and Sonic had never seen people go through something like this for them, and they've never had friends who really wanted to be with them.

The boys felt warm-hearted after hearing what their friends said, they began to shed single tears in their rights before nodding to come back with them.

Crimson and Sonic walked towards Celestia and Luna as they connected their hands together. When it happened their hearts began to fill in the fractured areas as they were beginning to clear up.

Celestia and Luna looked at both of them before Celestia spoke,"Now our hearts have touched, our strengths have been given to you. Nothing else will slip away as long as you believe in yourselves and your friends." She said with a warm smile.

The boys thanked their principles for helping them, then Luna told them that it's time to wake up and come back. To do that the boys were told to open the door.

Not sure by what they meant, Crimson and Sonic looked at their right hands and summoned out their keyblades after raising their hands up. By doing this a Keyhole appearing above them and both Crimson, Sonic, Celestia, and Luna used their keyblades to unlock it.

After leaving the station it is shown to show Crimson and Sonic on opposite sides with a fire and ice symbol in the middle.

 **Back At the Hospital**

As everyone was watching Celestia and Luna returning from Crimson's and Sonic's heart, the boys began to wake up slowly.

Crimson and Sonic woke up at the same time, they yawned before looking around at everyone,"Hey everybody, good morning." Crimson said.

The Mane Seven, Lucky, Lyra, and Bon Bon were overjoyed when the boys woke up, then Sunset hugged Crimson and Twilight hugged Sonic very tightly. At first the boys were stunned, but then they hugged them back.

After breaking up their hugs Crimson and Sonic noticed their mom and smiled at her, she had tears falling from her eyes as she placed her hands on their faces,"My sons, my children, I'm so happy your back. You both had me so worried." She said with a calm loving voice.

Sonic and his brother looked at her and smiled before he spoke,"Sorry mom." He said with a normal expression.

Applejack then went up to them and said,"Boys, we're glad your back. Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded, afterwards Celestia went up to the boys and asked them if they can summon their keyblades. Remembering what happened within their hearts, the boys raised their hands and had their keyblades appeared.

Everyone was surprised by this and Lucky asked her sons how they were able to have them. That question was a mystery for Crimson and Sonic as they really didn't know when they when they were able to wield keyblades.

The reason why Celestia asked them to summon them is because she and Luna know that a keyblade wielder falls unconscious after using their keyblade with too much force, so they thought about teaching the boys how to properly use their keyblades without using too much force.

Hearing this and very surprised about the offer, Crimson and Sonic looked at everyone to see them nodding to the suggestion, including their mom. The boys then looked at each other and agreed to do it if it mean learning how to use a keyblade.

Then out of nowhere there was a large rumble sound, it was coming from Crimson's and Sonic's stomaches as they were getting hungry. They both placed their hands on their stomaches before blushing a little,"Ha, ha, I think we might need some food first, does anyone have a sandwich or something?" Crimson said in embarassment.

Everyone began laughing, including the boys, then afterwards Lucky went to go get some food for her sons.

 **Outside the Hospital**

After the doctor allowed them to go, Crimson and Sonic felt glad to be outside. Lucky stood in the middle of them and she was still relieved that her sons were okay.

Crimson looked at Celestia after she got outside and asked her when would be the perfect time to start their training. She simply smiled at him and said,"How about next weekend, you two need to save up your strengths and try to relax a little before you can focus on your keyblades."

He understood and nodded to the suggestion, Sonic agreed to it as well, then the Mane Seven joined up with them and was still happy to see the boys up and going.

Sunset and Twilight were the most happy, they were relieved that Crimson and Sonic are okay, plus they were really scared when the boys were sleeping for a long time.

Lyra and Bon Bon left to go back home, but before they left they wished the boys a good summer break and to be careful. They both smiled at them and agreed to be more careful.

Now that the boys are back in action, it's time for them to learn how to use their keyblades, but they have no idea when or why the keyblades picked them, but hopefully their questions will be answered in due time.

 **That's the end of chapter four and I hope you like it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy season six of MLP**

 **Have any questions, leave a review or a comment.**

 **Also It would support me a little more if anyone would like to give me any advice of how to make my story more to your liking.**

 **See you all next time and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Practice makes Perfect

**Hello my fellow readers, I am back and I am ready to present to you a new chapter.**

 **Sorry for being gone for a while, I've been going through stuff I couldn't handle.**

 **But right now, please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Practice Makes Perfect

After the whole incident at the hospital, Crimson and Sonic are feeling much better and are very excited about learning how to use their keyblades from their principles.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: Late at night**

It was around midnight at the boys house and very quiet, however that didn't last very long as Crimson and Sonic were doing some exercises to be well prepared for tomorrow.

Crimson was doing sit ups and Sonic was doing push ups, but while they were doing these their mom came into their rooms with a tired and curious look,"Boys, it's midnight, what are you both doing?"

"We're just preparing ourselves for tomorrow mom, sorry for waking you up but we just couldn't wait so me and Sonic thought about doing some workouts to prepare ourselves for what might happen." Crimson said to Lucky with a sheepish smile.

Sonic was in his room and told his mom the same thing, Lucky then yawned before she spoke,"Okay, just make sure you both get your rest so you won't be completely exhausted."

They both nodded before heading off to bed and wondering what would happen tomorrow.

 **Canterlot High: Soccer Fields**

Today was now officially the day for Crimson and Sonic's training, after getting some good rest and eating a good breakfast the boys went outside and there Celestia and Luna were waiting for them.

Lucky told her sons to be careful today and to make sure they listen to whatever their principles have to say.

The boys sighed after she spoke as they already knew how to do that, plus they'll pay close attention on what they need to do during their training.

After arriving at Canterlot High, which is kinda weird to go to during the summer, Celestia and Luna told the boys to go to the soccer fields and wait there until they get further instructions.

Crimson and Sonic nodded before they ran off towards the soccer fields.

After leaving Luna turned to her sister,"Celestia, are you sure we'll be capable on teach these boys how to wield their keyblades? It's been a long time since you and I have seen those weapons and I'm a little concerned on how Crimson and Sonic will use them." Luna said with concern.

Celestia smiled at her before the two began walking towards their office to get something important,"I'm sure we can teach these boys the right way on using a keyblade, after saving their heart this is the best way to thank them. But for now it's time to get suited for their lessons." She said with confidence.

Meanwhile at the soccer fields, Crimson and Sonic were a little surprised to see their friends sitting at the benches and asked them why they came.

Rainbow Dash smirked at them,"Are you kidding, there's no way we're gonna miss out on you two using your keyblades again like you did at the Summer Festival."

Everyone nodded to what Rainbow said before Applejack spoke,"Do you guys know what the lessons are gonna be?" She said in a curious tone.

Sonic shook his head before he spoke,"We don't know, but whatever they are me and my brother will pass them with flying colors."

Crimson agreed to what Sonic said, then a few minutes later Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna appeared while wearing samurai clothing with armor pads on their left shoulders.

Celestia's was silk white with symbols of the sun around it and wearing light yellow armor boots. Luna's was dark blue with symbols of a crescent moon around it and light blue armor boots.

Everyone was surprised to see them like that, especially Rarity because she had never seen a style like it before and she absolutely loved it.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised too as their principles did look very beautiful, but they had to keep their focus on what was going to happen today and stood up straight and tall while staring at them.

Celestia looked at everyone before she began explaining the lessons,"Today the both of you are to learn, understand, and focus all of your thoughts on the keyblade. These ancient weapons have chosen you two for a specific reason, and it is up to you to understand why you were chosen and for what purpose. For you very first lesson, you two shall spar and battle against each other. There are no winners and there are no losers, this first trial will determine how strong you both are and to see what your current capabilities are. Crimson, Sonic, do you understand your first lesson?"

The boys looked at each other and smiled before Crimson have her an answer,"We accept it, plus I kinda wanna know how strong my brother is against me as I am against him." He said with confidence.

Sonic agreed because he wanted to test his strengths against his brother too, so without further delay the boys walked over towards the center of the soccer fields and drew out their keyblades.

Luna raised her and yelled,"Begin!"

After she said that both Crimson and Sonic rushed at each other with their keyblades at hand and clashed. Sonic smirked at Crimson before charging at him again while not putting in too much force into his attacks, Crimson blocked his attacks and did the same to Sonic without much thought on counterattacks.

Crimson and Sonic clashed again and again and again, they were also smiling at each other because they've never had this much fun for a long time.

The Mane Seven and the principles were surprised and amazed by how the boys were fighting, they were fast, strong, and attacked at just the right time.

Fluttershy was a little worried about their safety though, but Sunset and Twilight were the most worried because they began thinking about how their fight much get personal or if they harm each other.

Celestia and Luna noticed Sunset and Twilight's worried faces, they smiled at them and Celestia explained to all of them that Crimson and Sonic would never try to harm each other on purpose.

She also said that they have a strong bond as friends and brothers, which is the reason why they share a heart. Hearing that made the Mane Seven get wide eyed before Applejack spoke,"How in the world can two people have one heart resting inside of them? That makes no sense at all."

Everyone nodded to what she said before Luna spoke,"Me and Celestia are unsure about it too, but we did manage to repair it with all of our hearts and I don't think it should matter for now."

An hour later Crimson and Sonic were getting exhausted after all the clashing, dodging, and blocking with their keyblades. Celestia went up to them and told them that they've passed the first lesson, in turn the boys and the Mane Seven cheered.

After taking a short breaking and drinking some water, Crimson and Sonic were ready for their second lesson. Luna provided it by creating light replicas of the monsters that they fought against during the festival.

She made about fifteen of them and the goal was to defeat all of them by relying on teamwork and determination.

The boys nodded to what was going on and got into their stances, then they both began fighting the replicas and using a good amount of teamwork.

Each replica was tough, but the boys managed to defeat all of them by combining their attacks into one, this worked as every replica that was summoned was gone within minutes.

Rainbow Dash was very impressed by Crimson and Sonic's speed, Sunset was amazed by their unity, and Rarity enjoyed watching them offer each other assistants when needed.

Pinkie Pie just randomly cheered whenever the chance came and the rest were still very surprised but how quickly the boys maintained a balance on their keyblades.

After completing the second lesson it was now time for their final lesson, however before they do it Celestia and Luna gave Crimson and Sonic red and blue shoulder pads. Curious and wondering why they gave them those types of things, Celestia explained that their final test is very difficult and it will require them to wear the pads.

Taking their word, Crimson and Sonic placed their pads on their left shoulders and asked their principles what their final test was and why they needed to wear the pads. Celestia and Luna smiled before they placed their hands on their shoulder pads and in a bright flash of light they both appeared wearing armor. After doing so they summoned their keyblades and got into their stances (Similar to Aqua's).

Really confused on what was happening, Crimson asked Celestia why her and Luna changed into their armor? Celestia explained to him and Sonic that their final test is to fight against them and see just how strong they've gotten after sparring and fighting against the replicas. "You both have done well, but now it is time to test your true strengths. Activate your armors and let's begin your final lesson." Luna said to Crimson and Sonic with a firm and calm tone.

The boys didn't like the idea because they didn't want fight against people they care about, but if it meant passing their final lesson then they have no choice.

Crimson and Sonic looked at their shoulder pads and slammed their hands on them to activate their armors. (Both of their armors look like Ventus' but only color swapped)

Crimson's armor was bright red and Sonic's was light blue, they looked really cool wearing them and are now prepared to fight against their principles so they can be deem keyblade wielders.

Summoning out their keyblades and getting into their stances, Crimson charged at Celestia to try to strike at her with a direct assault. However that didn't work as Celestia dodged his attack and kicked him straight in the stomach.

Crimson felt the impact and was very surprised, but he also thought it was cheating because they were using their legs instead of their keyblades; Celestia smirked and said,"There are no rules when fighting against a keyblade master."

A little irritated after hearing that, Crimson got up from the ground and charged at Celestia again, but she blocked his attack and counterattacked from behind.

Sonic wasn't doing so good with Luna as she was just as strong as Celestia, every time Sonic gets an opportunity to attack Luna blocks and would counter with intense power.

The boys never thought their principles would be this tough, but that didn't stop them from accomplishing what they want to achieve. The Mane Seven had never seen their principles react like this while wielding their keyblades, they were getting a little worried that the boys might not make it, however they shook off that thought and began cheering for them to succeed.

Crimson, Sonic, Celestia, and Luna continued their brawl and it was getting more and more interesting by the minute as the boys began blocking attacks from their principles and counterattacking. But then things took a turn as the principles concentrated all of there energy into their keyblades and accessed a command that made their keyblades glow and extend.

They called it the Blade Charge technique and the boys were getting a little frightened on what they were going to do with it, but they didn't waste time think and was fully prepared for whatever was coming next.

Celestia and Luna never thought about using this power again, but the boys were getting stronger and they had to not hold back on anything that would show them their strengths. Pointing their blades at the boys, both the principles and the boys strike at each other and ended up on opposite side of the soccer field.

At first it seemed like nothing happened, but then Crimson's and Sonic's helmets began to crack and afterwards they shattered. The boys then fell to their knees feeling the blow that they just felt a minute ago, they were surprised by how powerful their principles were and how they were stronger then themselves.

The Mane Seven were shocked at this, but they all stood up from the benches and continued on cheering for the boys to succeed. "C'mon guys, you can do it, we all have faith in you and we know you can pass this final lesson." Twilight said with full honesty. "You have what it takes to become keyblade wielders, remember that we're here and we'll give you all the support you need." Sunset said with a smile.

Everyone else agreed and continued on saying,"You can do it, you can do it, you can do it!" Crimson and Sonic were surprised and heart-felt by hearing this from their friends, Celestia and Luna then asked them are they going to get up or are they going to quit.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before they began to slowly rise from the ground,"You both may be our principles and we both respect you very much, but today you both are going down." Crimson said with confidence.

"We'll get stronger that to you and our friends, we are grateful that your hearts are apart of ours, but like my brother said, we'll beat you and show you our true strengths." Sonic said with confidence as well.

The boys then glared at their principles, Celestia and Luna noticed this and was a little stunned because they've seen those glares before. At that point something unexpected happened, Crimson and Sonic's keyblades began glowing and they somehow knew exactly what to do with the power they've received.

Crimson charged at Celestia with great speed, he then knocked away her keyblade and began to attack her with a combo attack.

Sonic held his keyblade backhanded and ran at Luna with intense speed as well, he also landed multiple attacks on her with incredible reflexes and appearing in different areas until he knocked away her keyblade and landing the final strike.

The boys then pointed their keyblades at Celestia and Luna's helmets; in turn they cracked and the principles were wide eyes by what just happened. Crimson smirked and both he and his brother said to their principles,"That's checkmate."

Crimson and Sonic then held out their hands to help them up and both Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Seven were really surprised by what just happened. They took their hands and were very proud of the boys for a good spar, plus they're really surprised that they learned how to use Ars Arcanum and Blade Burst.

The Mane Seven left the benches and when to go congratulate the boys for passing their lessons, Pinkie gave them both a very tight hug and it was kinda hard for the boys to breathe so so let go after being told that they couldn't breathe.

Sunset and Twilight were the most surprised as they had never seen the boys use attacks like that before. Crimson and Sonic were wondering about the same thing, all they know is that they concentrated on their energies and just thought about what they wanted to do with the energies.

Also the boys asked their principles why they gave them an opening for their attacks? Celestia and Luna were in deep thought on that because they've seen the glares that Crimson and Sonic gave them before, it reminded them of some old friends they use to know but they thought it might be best to keep it to themselves for the time being.

Hearing the boys asking them a question, Luna simply said,"Oh that, well we thought it was a good time for your both to finish the lesson."

Confused about what she just said, the boys thought it was best to not wonder about it. After reverting their clothes to normal Crimson and Sonic gave their armor pads back to Celestia and Luna, however they both shook their heads and told them to keep it just in case something happens and they need to protect themselves.

Surprised and amazed that they could keep their armor, Crimson and Sonic smiled at them before thanking them.

Rarity then asked the boys if they wanted a reward for all their hard work? At first the boys said no but everyone agreed to the suggestion because it's been a long day and they both deserve something for completing all of their lessons.

Crimson and Sonic went into deep thought and smiled as they knew exactly what they wanted,"Sea Salt Ice Cream." They both said at the same time.

Nodding to their request, the Mane Seven and the boys left the school so they could go get some of their favorite ice cream and share it with their friends.

Celestia and Luna stayed behind so they could change back into their regular clothing, plus they also told the boys to practice their skills with the keyblade so that they can be prepared for anything that happens.

Crimson and Sonic nodded to what their principles said and agreed to practice using their keyblades so they can get better at it.

 **Crimson and Sonic's house**

After getting some ice cream and returning back home, Crimson and Sonic told their mom what they did today and she was very surprised and happy for them.

During dinner she apologized for not being there because of her job, but her sons forgave her and said that she might have gotten worried about all the things they did.

Lucky agreed and was both happy and a little worried that her sons are keyblade wielders, but she hopes that their talents with their keyblades will increase and show them a future beyond anyone's sight.

After dinner and preparing themselves for bed, Crimson and Sonic began to wonder about a few questions. Why do they have keyblades? How were they able to do those moves against their principles? And most importantly, where do keyblades come from and what are they used for? These thoughts made the boys question themselves, but they'll find the answers they're looking for in due time.

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for being gone long and I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

 **Also I'm planning on making a Batman fanfic in the near future.**

 **These moves from Kingdom Hearts and armors I do not own them**

 **I am very happy you all like my story and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

 **See ya soon everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach

**Hello my fellow friends and readers, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **This chapter will give my OC's a little break from what they went through, but afterwards it's going to get really intense so you'll have to keep reading to figure out what's going to happen next.**

 **But for now, on with the chapter. Also enjoy reading this while listening to Destiny Islands from Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: A day at the Beach

It's been two days after Crimson and Sonic finished up their first lesson with Celestia and Luna, since then they've been sparring with each other to get stronger and to improve their skill with the keyblade.

Celestia and Luna also told the boys that if they ever wanted more lessons then they shouldn't be afraid to ask them if they have time, plus the principle really enjoyed their match against the boys because it's been years since they've used their keyblades and their armors.

Crimson and Sonic enjoyed their time with them too, but while they were with them they began thinking about certain questions that bothered them, like why do they have keyblades, where did they come from, and what is their purpose other than battling shadow monster.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

At their house the boys spend their days practicing their skills with their keyblades, they've also tried to use the same abilities they've demonstrated on Celestia and Luna, but to no effort or progress. Every time they try to use Ars Arcanum or Blade Burst the ability backfires or nothing happens, but the boys are determined to use these skills again no matter how much practice they have to go through.

It's was now 2:00 pm in the afternoon and it was also a very beautiful today, so after finishing up their sparring the boys would grab some water and take a break before doing it again until they've managed to figure out it's secrets.

Around this time the Mane Seven came by their house and asked the boys if they wanted to go with them to Destiny Beach (Which is a reference to Destiny Islands).

However Crimson and Sonic had to deny their offer because they're so focused on achieve new abilities that they don't want to get distracted from anything else. Rarity then hatched an idea and asked Sunset and Twilight to ask the boys themselves, at first they her why them and Rarity said,"Because you two were the most worried about them at the hospital and were the most excited after they woke up, besides don't you think the boys deserve a little break after the incidents they've gone through?" She said with a smirked smile.

Sunset and Twilight still felt a little unsure about it, but they did give in and thought the same thing. So after the boys were done with another failed attempt at using special attacks, Sunset went over to Crimson and Twilight went over to Sonic so they can both ask them to come with them to the beach.

"Please Crimson, you and Sonic have gone through a lot and we think a little normal might do you some good." Sunset said to Crimson.

"You both deserve this, and we all really want you to come with us, Please!" Twilight said as she pleaded to Sonic.

The boys looked at them and then turned their attention towards the rest of the Mane Seven, seeing their smiles and having nothing else to do, the boys nodded to their offer and everyone cheered.

After dismissing their keyblades, Crimson and Sonic asked them to meet them at Destiny Beach after they change. The girls nodded to their suggestion and went to their separate homes to get ready while the boys just smirked before heading inside their house.

 **Destiny Beach**

Crimson and Sonic were now in their swim trunks, have their towels, and their struggles sticks; with these they're ready to go to the beach.

After arriving at Destiny Beach, Sonic called their mom and told them where they were so she'll know what they've been doing today. Lucky got the call and was happy to hear that they were at the beach, she also told them that she loves them and to have a good time in which both Crimson and Sonic did agree to do before they told their mom they love her too.

Upon the sand and the ocean, Crimson and Sonic laid out their towels to set them up before they began waiting for their friends to come. Then after ten minutes they arrived in their swim suits while Rarity and Pinkie Pie were waving at them to say that they were here.

Both Crimson and Sonic went wide eyed while looking at their friends, then Applejack raised her eye brow at them,"What, you guys never saw a girl in a swim suit before?" She said with a smirk.

The boys shook their heads slowly before Crimson,"Yeah, we've never seen girls in swim suit before." He said while Sonic nodded to his answer. The Mane Seven giggled a little before Rainbow Dash asked the boys if they wanted to play Volleyball.

Tilting their heads a little, Sonic asked Rainbow what Volleyball is and she immediately gasped,"You both don't know what Volleyball is?" She said in shock

Crimson and Sonic nodded before Applejack asked them if there was any sport they've ever played that's familiar to them, then the boys held up their struggle sticks while pointing at them with narrow eyes.

The Mane Seven then went,"Oh!" at the same time before Rainbow Dash and Applejack took the boys over towards a Volleyball court so they could teach them while Pinkie and Fluttershy followed, but Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight stayed on the beach so Rarity could sun tan and both Sunset and Twilight can make sand castles.

On the volleyball court while pedestrians were enjoying their own quality times, Rainbow, AJ, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Crimson, and Sonic were all in position to play. The boys and Fluttershy were on one side while Rainbow and the others were on the opposite.

Rainbow Dash was holding the holding the ball in left hand while getting ready to toss it into the air, she then lifted it up high and hit it towards Crimson and he managed to send it back using both of his arms. Applejack used her arms to send it back up towards the other side, but Sonic made a high jump and slam dunked it towards the sand; earning them a point.

Their game went on for an hour has Crimson and Sonic were getting the hang of it while giving Fluttershy a chance at it too, but she was a little frightened whenever the ball was heading straight at her; but through a miracle she did manage to get a few points using her back and reflexes. Rainbow and her team were doing good as well and they were most happy about the boys playing with them and enjoying it too, but then things got weird as Pinkie shot herself out of a party cannon to earn a point by going into the air and making an ultimate slam dunk on the ball.

Meanwhile with Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight, they were doing okay as Rarity was enjoying her tan and the girls did an amazing job with their sand castles. During this time Rarity asked Sunset and Twilight if they have a thing with Crimson and Sonic; this question made their castles tumble against each other while Sunset and Twilight blushed a little in embarrassment.

"What made you think that Rarity?" Sunset said.

"You know, it's just that they've really got some nice qualities and both of you were really worried when they fell unconscious; I even saw you shed single tears." Rarity said while looking at Crimson and Sonic playing volleyball.

"We didn't know where those tears came from, but it felt like seeing them like that really made us upset. Plus we do worry about them, but what made you think we like like them." Twilight said while raising an eyebrow.

"All I'm saying darlings is that these boys are really special to the both of you and to all of us, but if you ever do develop feeling for them then go for it." Rarity said while getting up from her chair and heading towards the girls.

Even though they do like them as friends, Sunset and Twilight do feel something from these boys like nothing before, but the better question is do they feel the same towards them?

Later on after playing volleyball, the boys and the Mane Seven all began heading towards the ocean to go swimming. Everyone jumped into the water and started splashing each other, wrestle with one another, or just enjoy swimming peacefully.

However the only person who didn't go into the water was Fluttershy, she told everyone that she didn't know how to swim and is afraid of drowning. Crimson and Sonic noticed this and offered to teach her how to swim, Fluttershy hesitated a little from the offer but she nodded quietly before she slowly went into the water.

Sonic was holding her right hand and Crimson was holding her left, taking baby steps, the boys slowly dragged Fluttershy through the water while she began to paddle. Step by step she began to get the hang of it until the boys let go and she started to panic while wildly splashing the water.

The boys quickly went back to her and calmed her down, she then apologized for panicking before Crimson and Sonic understood while taking her hands again and slowly dragging her through the water. The rest of the Mane Seven watched this and were proud of the boys for teaching Fluttershy how to swim as all all grew warm smiles.

After their swim and everyone getting out of the water, The Mane Seven gathered around and was thinking about what else to do. But just as they were about to suggest anything, Crimson and Sonic suddenly vanished.

The girls grew wide eyed as they all began to wonder where the boys went and began searching, however the search was really short because Pinkie Pie found them taking a nap on their towels. Rainbow Dash grew narrow eyes before she spoke,"How can they take a nap on a nice day like today and why now out of all times?" She said with small frustration.

The others were thinking the same things, but not Sunset and Twilight as they just smiled at them. Then the boys woke up at the same time before yawning and resting their heads, but then they suddenly saw Sunset and Twilight and went wide eyed before rising up to their knees.

"Gimme a break Sunset." Crimson said to her while giving a small smile.

"Yeah and you too Twilight." Sonic said while doing the same thing.

They both laughed a little before Sunset spoke,"Crimson, you are such a knucklehead." She said while smiling and placing her hand against her head.

"Sonic, your just a little sleepy head like your brother is." Twilight said to Sonic while giggling a little.

The rest of the Mane Seven started laughing a little before the boys did the same thing.

Night time came about and fireworks began bursting through the sky. Everyone was watching them and everybody was amazed by the colors and the explosions, even the Mane Seven as they couldn't look away.

While sitting on the beach and watching the fireworks, Sunset and Twilight were sitting next to Crimson and Sonic on different sides as they started to slightly stare at them before resting their heads on their shoulders.

Crimson and Sonic noticed this before placing their arms around them while continuing to watch the fireworks explode. Rarity also noticed what was going on and gave both Sunset and Twilight a wink before she resumed watching the show.

That night was something truly magical, however where ever there's light, darkness is sure to follow in the shadows.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: late at night**

Crimson's and Sonic's day at the beach was pretty good, they played volleyball, helped Fluttershy swim, and enjoyed watching fireworks with their friends. After waving at their friends and leaving to go back home, the boys began thinking about Sunset and Twilight and how they rested their heads on their shoulders.

Even though they've only known each other for a short time, the boys are starting to believe that something might happen between them and the girls, but they shook off that feeling and thought it would never happen.

Upon arriving at their house, the boys then heard a voice behind them,"Hello boys, it's nice to see you." The voice said.

Turning around Crimson and Sonic saw a man wearing a black coat, they didn't know who this man was or how he knew about them. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Crimson asked. "I've watched you grow, you both are getting stronger everyday, but you both do not yet know how you came to be and where your true home resides." The mysterious figure said. "Our true home? What does that mean, our home is here with our friends and our mother." Sonic said while Crimson nodded to his brother's words. "You both are far from the truth, but in time the truth will be brought to you. Until then, you both need to be tested, see if you really are worthy to wield keyblades and are ready to face what you yourselves forgotten."

The boys had no idea what this man was talking about, but before either of them could ask him another question Lucky appeared behind them and asked them who they were talking to.

Crimson and Sonic turned to her before placing their attention back on the mysterious figure, but the figure disappeared and this left the boys confused and concerned. But they both decided to ignore what happened and went back inside before it got too dark.

Later on at night the boys couldn't sleep because of the figure's warning," _You're far from the truth, but in time the truth will be brought to you."_ He said.

Sonic then came into Crimson's room to check on him, Crimson himself was up and he asked his brother if he couldn't sleep as well. Sonic nodded before he spoke,"Yeah, it's about what that guy said. What does it mean and why did he say those words?" Sonic said curiously.

Crimson agreed before he picked up an old journal,"I was thinking Sonic, let's write in some entries on what goes on in our lives. Maybe writing down our questions will help us determine the unknown and dive deep into the realm of enigmas." Crimson asked Sonic while taking out a pencil.

Sonic thought about the idea, he thought it was a good way to express what happens to them and what they think about. So he and Crimson sat next to each other and they both took turns writing their first entry.

 _Journal Entry: Day 1_

 _What is our destiny? What is the unknown? Why do we have keyblades, where did they come from and how did they come to be? We're trying to learn and acknowledge what we experience, but it's still new to us and we have no idea what's going on in our lives._

 _Our names: Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz. Our friends: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. These things are all we have and yet we still don't understand friendship that much, but being around these girls is nice and we truly care about them._

 _Our mother and our mentor watch over us, Celestia and Luna may know more about keyblades and those shadow monster from the Summer Festival than meets the eyes. We want to know more, our keyblades, magic, other worlds, we want to understand them and learn about them, but those days will come when they happen and when they do, we'll be ready for them._

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 **Who's the mysterious figure and what does he know more than Crimson and Sonic do? Another note: I do not own the mysterious figure.**

 **That question will be answered in future chapters, plus I bet you all might know who this person is, but he's not who you think and his true identity will be revealed later on.**

 **Thank you all and I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Please review and if there are any questions that are related to this then place them in the reviews and I'll respond to them.**

 **Next chapter will have a big surprise, but you'll have to wait until it comes.**

 **See ya next time everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Heartless

**Hi everyone, it's time for the next chapter.**

 **Usually I put in the next chapter when the time is right, but I thought now be be okay.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The Heartless

It's been a week after Crimson and Sonic spent some some with their friends at Destiny Beach.

In the aftermath the boys met a mysterious man and he told them that they had forgotten the truth about themselves and that they need to be tested on being worthy to wield Keyblades. Crimson and Sonic had no idea what he was talking about, but his words did leave puzzling questions that began to appear in their minds as they started to think about why they have Keyblades in the first place.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

Summer was now officially over for the boys, it was short but it was the best summer they ever had so far. Today is their first day back to school and the boys are both nervous and a little puzzled on what the guy in the black coat said.

This morning the boys wrote in another entry into their journal before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

 _Journal Entry: Day 7_

 _Not much has happened after our time at Destiny Beach, but me and Sonic are aware of anything that could happen._

 _During our last days of summer we continued sparring to increase our strengths with the keyblades, also we still tried to use Ars Arcanum and Blade Burst, but we still can't activate them and are trying to figure it out._

 _Our friends still drop by to ask us if we wanted to hangout with them, sometimes me and Crimson say no and other times we say yes if we've already done enough training._

 _On a side note, we been getting closer towards Sunset and Twilight, we really enjoy being around them and so do they._

 _Yesterday we created special charms for the Mane Seven, each one represented a star and their colors match with each unique_ _liking. Sunset's was light red, Twilight's was violet, Applejack's green, Rainbow Dash's rainbow, Pinkie Pie pink, Fluttershy yellow, and Rarity's blue._

 _They all really liked our gifts and we told them that the charms will always remind them of us whenever something happens when we're not their, the Mane Seven felt heart warmed by that and they gave us a group hug._

 _Our friends mean everything to us, they're special in their own ways, but what about the promise we made before summer break._

 _We didn't ask them because of what went on at the hospital, but now that school's starting up again it's the perfect to ask them if they can teach us in the afternoons._

 _Other than that, we need to ask Celestia and Luna if they know more about the keyblade and if there are other things it can do besides being a weapon._

After finishing up their entry Crimson and Sonic went downstairs to get some breakfast, they chose to eat some cereal because there was nothing else around that they wanted.

Lucky appeared in the kitchen after getting dressed for work, she works at the Diamond Dust Bank as an accountant and works with different services on Mondays.

While she was getting her coffee ready she noticed her sons and greeted them,"Good morning boys." She said with a smile.

Crimson and Sonic looked at her before saying good morning to her, however they seemed a little sad when they said it.

Getting her coffee and see their frowns, Lucky asked her sons what was troubling them, the boys looked at her again before Crimson spoke for both of them,"Well, me and Sonic have been having a lot of thoughts on our minds. We were thinking about our keyblades and a how we can't activate the special attacks we did before." Crimson said before he continued eating his breakfast.

Sonic then spoke after his brother was finished,"Yeah, no matter how many times we practice, spar, and train, we always end up making zero progress. I don't think we'll be able to make those moves again." Sonic said before finishing up his cereal.

Lucky understood what her sons were going through and felt a little bad for them, so she placed her coffee down and went around the table so she could crouch down and place her head between them. "Boys, I understand that your struggling to control and learn these types of things, but it takes time and if your determination is up then you'll be able to get. Remember, things happen when they happen and if want to improve it then find what drives you to keep going." She said with complete honesty.

Crimson and Sonic smiled at her before they all shared a family hug, then afterwards the boys finished up their breakfast and began getting ready for school.

Leaving their house Crimson and Sonic waved at their mom goodbye as she did the same before stepping into her car to go to work while the boys walked to school.

 **Canterlot High**

Arriving at school Crimson and Sonic smiled a little as they were entering the front doors, while going through the halls they met up with the Mane Seven before the first bell rang.

Walking with them the boys looked at Sunset and Twilight before Sonic started speaking to them,"Hey Twilight, Sunset, do you have a minute to talk?" He said as both him and Crimson stopped near a row of lockers.

Wondering what they wanted to talk about Twilight nodded,"Sure, girls can you give us second and we'll catch up." She asked the rest of the Mane Seven.

The girls nodded as they started walking off to get to class, meanwhile the boys, Sunset, and Twilight were now alone in the halls.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Sunset spoke,"So, what is it you both wanted to talk to us about?" She asked curiously.

Crimson and Sonic were a little nervous for a few seconds before Crimson broke the silence,"Well, I know that we've had a bumpy summer and that we've only been in school for a few minutes, but me and Sonic were wondering if you could teach us about your magic this afternoon?" He said while he and Sonic still had their hands on their bags.

Remembering the promise they made to the boys before summer began, both Sunset and Twilight were hesitating a little from that question, but before they could answer the bell rang for first period and Twilight told the boys as her and Sunset walked off that they'll talk about this during lunch.

The boys understood as they began walking to their class as well, little did they know that Sunset and Twilight have no idea how to teach Equestrian magic to them.

From first period all the way to lunch, Crimson and Sonic kept their thoughts on Sunset and Twilight answering their questions, but they still continued on paying attention to what subjects they were currently on.

When lunch finally came the boys and the Mane Seven sat together while the boys asked Sunset and Twilight if they had their answer. During their periods they did think about what Crimson and Sonic said to them this morning while informing the rest of the girls about.

The Mane Seven looked at each other for a second before Twilight turned to the boys and began speaking,"Crimson, Sonic, we know that you've been training with your keyblades after receiving some lessons from Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna. You both have been practicing a lot ever since you were gifted with those blades and we do remember the promise we made to you a while back, but the truth is...we don't know how to teach you Equestrian magic or if you'll be able to fully understand it." She with honesty and a small frown.

A little surprised after hearing that, Crimson asked Sunset if there was any other type of magic they could teach them.

Sunset sighed a little before responding,"No. I'm sorry boys, but we all think that this is something that's too complicated for you to handle." She said with a small frown as well.

The boys became sadden by this as they continued on eating their lunch quietly while the Mane Seven did the same as they started to think if the boys were going to get mad at them.

After lunch before they went to their next class, Crimson and Sonic stopped by Celestia's office to ask her a few questions about their keyblades.

 **Principle Celestia's Office**

Knocking on her door they heard Celestia say come in before they both entered.

Luna was there too as she and her sister were looking over some documents for the new year, they both looked at who is was and smiled at Crimson and Sonic.

Asking them how they could help them, the boys took a deep breath before Sonic spoke,"Hi Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna, listen me and Crimson have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." He said as both him and Crimson were placing their bags down on the floor.

Both principles nodded as Celestia asked them what was on their minds, the boys looked at each other as Crimson spoke to them,"Well, we know that your both Keyblade Masters and have given us some lessons on how to wield a keyblade, but we want to know where keyblades come from and what else can they do other then being weapons." He said while looking and Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna.

See how curious they are and how they want to know more, both principles had to tell the boys to put those thoughts behind them.

Getting wide eyed after hearing that, Sonic asked them why before Luna spoke,"Because you two need to focus more on your subjects and the new year, we know your curious but you both don't need to know and it's best if it's forgotten. If there are any other questions then that speak tell us." She said with a little firmness in her voice.

Not having anything else to say, the boys picked up their bags before leaving to get to class. After they left both principles began worrying that Crimson and Sonic are going to get more curious about their keyblades and why they have them.

 **Hallways**

As both Crimson and Sonic were heading to class while feeling upset that their friends won't teach them magic and that their principles can't give them answers they want about their keyblades, they suddenly bumped into a small group of kids.

Getting up from the bump, the boys noticed they they bumped into three girls.

One had light red hair with orange eyes, a green shirt, jeans and boots. The second had light purple short hair, she had on a small white shirt with a light red sweater, yellow skirt, and light red boots. The last one also had short hair, but her's was dark purple, she had on a dark green shirt with a black jacket over it, green cargo shorts, and black boots.

Crimson and Sonic apologized to them while helping them up. The red hair girl said,"It's alright, we'll watch were we're going next time". The other girls nodded to what the red hair girl said.

They then introduced themselves,"My name's Applebloom, this here is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, what are your names." Applebloom asked.

"I'm Crimson and this is my brother Sonic." Crimson said as he pointed to Sonic while he himself waved at the girls.

The girls smiled before Scootaloo went closer to them,"Wow, you both look identical, I can barely tell who is who." She said as she compared Crimson and Sonic looking the same.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle thought the same thing as they looked at the boys, then all three of them smiled before Sweetie Belle spoke,"Well, you both look the same, but there are some differences that can tell you apart." Sweetie Belle said.

The boys looked at each other before turning back to Sweetie Belle,"Crimson looks sincere and Sonic looks cheerful." She said to both them and her friends.

Smiling at their comments, the boys said thanks to them before they began walking off to class while the girls did the same.

Around the corner the boys heard a voice speaking to them,"Well, it seems you both haven't gotten the truth out or haven't discovered why you were sent here." The voice said.

Hearing it Crimson and Sonic noticed that it was the same voice that belonged to the mysterious figure they met a few days ago, preparing themselves for whatever's coming the boys were then approached by the mysterious figure again.

"What do you want from us and why are saying these things?" Crimson said in frustration.

The mysterious figure then began speaking again,"You two need to know the truth, it is your birthright and it is your destiny to understand why you were sent to this world." He said.

Sonic took a step forward before he spoke to the figure,"Our destiny? Our birthright? What does it mean, what truth do we need to know?" He said while Crimson came up to his side.

"The time isn't now, but it will come. Until then it is time for you test and to see if you are worthy to wield the keys." The mysterious figure said as he soon began lifting his right arm and within a split second dark monsters started to appear from the walls around them.

At the same time the mysterious figure disappeared in a dark bubble and before he left he told the monsters to attack anything they see.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised to see the dark monsters as they looked similar to the ones at the Summer Festival, however they all had symbols on their bodies that looked like a heart crossed out.

Pulling out their armor shoulder guards and activating them to equip their armor on, Crimson and Sonic drew out their keyblades and were prepared to fight the dark monsters again.

These monsters looked like knights, however they constantly shook and had claws, plus there were ten of them and they outnumbered Crimson and Sonic.

One of the knights leaped at them and attacked Sonic, but he defended himself and slashed right through the monster like it was nothing. Afterwards the rest of the knights began charging at the boys and both Crimson and Sonic had to run off.

 **Outside Canterlot High**

Leading the monsters outside where they wouldn't harm anyone, it suddenly began raining and the rain was non-stop.

Near the Wondercolt Statue, Crimson and Sonic were prepared to fight the knights. Three of them sprang towards the boys, but Crimson dodged to the left and Sonic dodged to the right so they could gain some distance to strike back.

Slashing their keyblades at them the monster were defeated, however things began to get worse as the remaining six knights combined to form devil like beings and these new creatures started summoning large amounts of their kind.

Both Crimson and Sonic were nervous, they've never faced this many enemies at the same time, but they had to fight so they could get rid of them and protect their friends, the students, their principles, and the school.

The boys gripped their keyblades and began charging at the enemy, both of them fought with incredible strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina, but it wasn't over and they had to keep on going.

Unknown to the boys the mysterious figure appeared at the top of the school building and ordered the devil like creatures to travel inside by pointing at the windows.

The creatures crashed through the windows and every student within those rooms started panicking before running outside to get to safety.

 **Inside Canterlot High**

Every student ran through the halls like animals as the devil creatures swarmed through looking for prey, suddenly they spotted Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo as they were running with the Mane Seven.

Swooping down and catching them, the Mane Seven couldn't even see them coming because the devils turned invisible and they began heading outside while holding the three girls.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were horrified when it happened, but they followed the others outside and began wondering where Crimson and Sonic were at this time.

Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna noticed what was going on and helped the students get to safety while wondering what the hell was going on.

 **Meanwhile Outside Canterlot High**

Crimson and Sonic had beaten each of the creatures they saw, but then things took a turning point as the devil creatures returned outside while holding the three girls.

The Mane Seven arrived in time to see the boys in their armor and pleading to them to save the Crusaders.

Looking up at the sky to see the devil creatures carrying the three girls they met earlier, Crimson and Sonic immediately rushed into action and demanded the creatures to let the girls go.

The devil creatures growled a little before being told by their master to let them go, they did as they dropped the girls while in mid air and both Crimson and Sonic dashed towards them to save them. Crimson caught Applebloom while Sonic caught Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the girls were safe and the boys were holding them, then they handed them over to the Mane Seven to protect them while they deal with the devils.

Pointing their attention at the dark creatures that were gonna kill innocent girls, Crimson and Sonic gripped their keyblades very tightly as they rushed towards the monsters to kill them. The devils summoned out their own weapons to fight the boys, but this fight was at their advantage as they could fly but Crimson and Sonic couldn't. The devils kept on swooping to attack the boys, doing this gave Crimson and Sonic a lot of physical pain as the attacks were brutal and intensive.

Their fight kept going on as the devils then picked up the boys and took them straight into the air, then they threw them up high and started to endlessly slash at them until their final blow sent Crimson and Sonic straight into the ground. The Mane Seven had worried faces as they watched the fight, Sunset and Twilight slightly gripped onto their charms the boys gave them and prayed for them to win and end it.

Celestia and Luna made it outside and noticed what was going on, as they drew out their keyblades they were stopped by the mysterious figure and he told them that this is a fight Crimson and Sonic have to do alone. Both principles didn't like the idea and would never allow their students to get in dangerous situations, so they began fighting the mysterious figure but he wasn't interested as he said to them,"No need for a fight, we've already fought before and now would simply waste time. Let the boys fight this and soon they'll be that much closer to know where they came from and you both know what the exact answer is to that question don't you." He said before disappearing in a dark bubble.

Celestia and Luna were a little puzzled by what the figure was talking about until they realized that he was talking about the past, but for now the principles could only stand and watch as Crimson and Sonic were still fighting the creatures.

Their armor was giving them great protection, but it wasn't enough to protect them from critical damage as the devils continued slashing towards them while the boys defended themselves. Then they both began thinking about what their mother said to them this morning," _Things happen when they happen and if you want to change it them focus on what drives you to keep going."_ Remembering their mother's words.

Knowing how their friends drive them to keep going, Crimson and Sonic knew that they had to keep going on and that they will defeat these monsters so no one they care about will get hurt or killed. At that moment Crimson's and Sonic's keyblades began glowing and it was time to show the devils that these boys mean business.

Within a split second both boys threw their keyblades at the devils, these attacks caught them off guard as they started to get sent towards the ground. Catching their keyblades Crimson and Sonic rushed towards the devils and used the same moves they used on Celestia and Luna, but they were swapped as Crimson used Blade Burst and Sonic use Ars Arcanum.

These attacks dealt some powerful damage at the devils, then the boys finished them off by combining both their attacks and leaving a huge slash opening on the devils. The devils felt intense pain, then in a blinding flash something popped out of them, it looked like two hearts as they started to slowly fall while the devils faded away.

The hearts then transformed into two people, one was male and the other was female. They both looked at their bodies before looking at each other, they were glad to be human again and thanked their saviors before leaving to get back home.

Crimson and Sonic reverted back to normal and dismissed their keyblades, they stood in rain wondering what happened before being called by Celestia to come inside. Turning back to see her, Luna, the Mane Seven, and the Crusaders, the boys walked back towards the enterance to get out of the rain.

 **Inside Canterlot High**

Crimson and Sonic were a little bruised up, but they were okay and had more questions to ask their principles on what just happened today. Before that the boys were hugged tightly by Sunset and Twilight as they were extremely glad that they were okay and that they were really worried about them, Crimson and Sonic hugged back and was happy to see them and the others safe and sound.

After their hug the boys turned their attention to the Crusaders and asking them if they were okay, Applebloom grew a small smile before speaking,"We're okay, that was really scary and we thought we were going to die, but you both saved us and we're really grateful to you." She said while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded to what Applebloom said.

The boys gave them warm smiles before rubbing theirs heads a little, then the boys looked at their principles and asked them what those creatures were. Luna said to them,"Heartless." That was all she said.

"Heartless?" Crimson and Sonic said in confusion.

"Yes, the Heartless are dark creatures that prey on living beings and aiming for their hearts. The Heartless are like animals, they act on instinct and attack whenever they want to, plus they travel in packs and enjoy outnumber the weak." Luna said as she was explaining what the Heartless are.

"But where do they come from and the Heartless me and Crimson fought were different from the ones from the Summer Festival as they had symbols and the ones we fought before didn't." Sonic said as he was recalling the first time him and Crimson fought them.

"Those were Purebloods and the ones you fought were Emblems. Purebloods are Heartless that come out of the darkness with a person or a being's heart, they also appear when a person has a massive amount of darkness within their heart. Emblems are Heartless that are creations, their only priority is to collect hearts." Luna said as she was comparing Pureblood Heartless to Emblem Heartless.

Getting the message, Celestia then went up to Crimson and Sonic so she could speak to them about the mysterious figure. She asked if they've met him before, the boys nodded before Crimson spoke,"Yeah, a few days ago before school started. He said that we had forgotten the truth about ourselves and that the truth will come, I don't know what that means but it sounds important and both me and Sonic need to look into it."Said Crimson.

Celestia and Luna were getting a little worried about this, but they instantly shook it off and told their students to go home and rest. Crimson and Sonic still wanted to know the secrets behind the keyblade, but Celestia told them that they'll know when their ready and until then she told them to go home and be safe.

Not wanting to argue with her Crimson, Sonic, the Mane Seven, and the Crusaders grabbed their bags and went home before anyone could make a second thought. After they left Celestia and Luna started to wonder about a person they met long ago and how his voice was the same as the mysterious figure's, they began to feel frightened before walking off to go clear their heads and hope that this person isn't the mysterious figure.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

Arriving at their house Crimson and Sonic thought best to not tell their mom about what happened today, so when they got in and she asked them why they looked so bruised up they had to lie and say that it happened during gym.

Later at night as Crimson and Sonic drifted off to sleep, the mysterious figure appeared in each of their rooms at once. He looked at them and said to himself,"You've done well my boys, but you are still far from the truth and it looks like I'll have to give you some help. This maybe painful and frightening, but you both need to remember your pasts, the time is near and you both are needed. Until next time."

The mysterious figure placed his two right fingers onto Crimson's and Sonic's heads, then after he disappeared the boys began struggling to sleep and began feeling scared. Whatever he did to the boys, it looks like they'll get what's coming to them.

 **End of chapter 7**

 **I hope you all this and that it satisfies your interests.**

 **I do not own any MLP characters or Kingdom Hearts characters.**

 **Please review or PM me to help keep this story going because it's something I've wanted to share with the whole world.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, until then see ya later everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Returned Memories

**Hello Everyone, here is the next chapter.**

 **I've gotten a review to help me keep going and it really touch my heart.**

 **Just a quick warning for the readers: This chapter will contain mental pain for my OC's, so read at your own risk.**

 **Other then that let the chapter begin, please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Returned Memories

It's been a week since the Heartless attacked Canterlot High, but so far everything is back to normal and they've haven't been seen since then.

Crimson and Sonic are doing okay, but they haven't been sleeping well and they began to have nightmares after the incident was over.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House: Late at night**

As Crimson and Sonic were sleeping each of then began struggling around in their own beds while sweating, then they started screaming after waking up. Lucky had heard this for some time and went to check on them, she began to worry about her sons while they themselves don't know what's going on.

However Lucky managed to calm her sons before going back to bed, the boys then got out of their beds and thought it would best to right in a new entry before going back to sleep.

 _Journal Entry: Day 14_

 _It's been a week._

 _We've fought against the Heartless and the Mysterious Figure wants us to remember something._

 _It's really unclear on what it is, but we have to try and maybe he'll go away afterwards._

 _Not much has happened after we saved the Crusaders, but we will be prepared and protect everyone no matter what._

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House: Next Morning**

As morning rose up Crimson and Sonic didn't feel very well as they both felt empty inside while feeling no emotion.

After eating breakfast the boys grabbed their bookbags and started walking to school while their mother asked them to have a good day while she herself was getting ready for work, the boys told her they'll try as they began going to school.

 **Canterlot High**

Today was a very special day at Canterlot High, because it was Remembrance Day. This day helps every student remember their times as freshman and sophomores while bringing along photos, special mementos, or anything from the past.

Crimson and Sonic really didn't feel well today and didn't seem happy about the holiday, in fact they couldn't feel anything and everyone who looked at them were a little hesitant or when wide eyed for some reason. During classes their teachers did the same and asked the boys if they were okay, but both of them didn't respond and just nodded their heads slowly.

During lunch while the boys were at the music room with the Mane Seven, each of them started talking about all the stuff they did when they were younger and started showing pictures of themselves as preteens.

Crimson and Sonic were quiet as they were sitting on the floor thinking about what they needed to remember, but then their focus got interrupted by Pinkie Pie as she asked them about their times as freshman and sophomores.

Then things began to get strange as the boys looked at her and she gasped, the others turned to her wondering what happened and they gasped after seeing Crimson's and Sonic's eyes; there was nothing there and they were empty.

Raising their eyebrows, Crimson looked at everyone before speaking,"What's wrong? Why are you guys looking at us strange?" He said in a small weak tone while both and Sonic got up.

Rarity went up to them with a concerned look,"Darlings are you both okay? You look really pale." She said as the rest of the Mane Seven began to have concerned faces.

Sonic simply said to them,"We're okay, we haven't sleeping well lately and haven't been feeling well." He said in a weak tone.

Pinkie then began thinking of a way to cheer them up and then got an idea,"Hey how was your freshman and sophomore years? I bet a little memory will help you both smile." She said in a cheerful tone while helping them feel better.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other while thinking it over and Crimson said to Pinkie,"Uh, we don't really have any memories of our past." He said.

Getting wide eyed Pinkie began asking them multiple questions about it,"But it's Remembrance Day, there has to be something you both can remember. What about your early days at your other school, your other friends, other teachers, any kind of memory that's special to you." She said as she continued to pressure them to remember something from their past.

The boys began backing up a little from her as they began to get a little uncomfortable with small frightened looks, then Applejack told Pinkie to stop but she just kept on going until they were against the wall,"What about any old places, subjects, or any favorite freshman fair activities you both did years ago-" She said as she continued rambling.

Then a few seconds later Crimson and Sonic gripped their heads as they got onto their knees and began screaming in agony, their screaming were very loud and the Mane Seven were terrified while getting worried on what was going on. Then as the boys continued screaming Celestia and Luna were in the halls and heard it while going in the music room to see what was going on.

As they walked in Crimson and Sonic fell on the floor with Celestia coming to their aid while looking at the Mane Seven with a concerned looked,"What's going on here? Pinkie, what did you do?" She said while turning the boys over on their backs to see if they were okay.

Pinkie was hesitant a little before speaking up,"Nothing, I...I just asked a few questions about if Crimson and Sonic remembered anything from their old school." She said in a slightly frightened tone.

Luna asked her what kind of questions before Applejack stepped forward to speak,"She was asking about their old friends, teachers, and anything else that the boys could remember." She said.

Luna then sighed a little before she spoke,"Girls, Crimson and Sonic can't tell you anything...because they can't remember anything."She said in a calm but firm tone.

Surprised and shocked after hearing that the Mane Seven didn't know as Celestia and Luna picked up Crimson and Sonic to take them to the infirmary. After leaving each of the Mane Seven felt bad and hadn't realized what happened, Pinkie felt the worst as she just wanted to help them smile again, but instead she caused them pain.

 **Canterlot High: Infirmary**

As Celestia and Luna placed Crimson and Sonic in the infirmary the nurse promised them that she'll see if they're okay and take care of them so they can wake up. Leaving the area the nurse looked at the boys and gave them both a small smile as she'll help them with whatever happened and allow them to rest.

 **Outside the infirmary**

Celestia and Luna were then met by the Mane Seven and asked them if the boys will be okay. Celestia smiled a little before speaking,"Hopefully, but I can't believe this has happened again." She said in a worried tone. Confused after hearing that Sunset looked at Celestia as she began speaking,"Again? This happened before?" She said before turning her head to face the infirmary door.

Both Celestia and Luna nodded before Luna began explaining the situation,"Yes. This has happened before all of you met the boys and we met them for the first time during a transfer meeting. It all started a year ago as the boys were getting transferred into Canterlot High." She said as she began the story.

( _Flashback)_

Celestia and Luna were looking over some documents when they suddenly heard a knock on their door, it was a man wearing a black dress suit with two boys beside him.

The man walked up to Celestia and was happy to meet her as he was turning over his boys to Canterlot High and explained to them that they should try to be apart of the Wondercolt Family. Looking at the boys Luna went up to them as she was introducing herself,"Hello, I'm Luna your new vice principle. What are your names?" She said politely.

One boy spoke while looking down a little,"Crimson...Crimson Nova." He said a little sad like.

Then the other boy spoke,"Sonic...Sonic Blitz." He said in the same tone as the other did.

A little happy hearing their names Luna asked Celestia if she wanted to see them, Celestia smiled before walking up to the boys to speak with them,"Hi, I'm Celestia, your new principle. I hope you both become a wonderful apart of the family." She said with joy.

Crimson and Sonic looked at their new principles and gave them small smiles, then Luna began asking them numerous questions about their old experiences at their old school and the boys started screaming while gripping their heads. The man came to their aid and forget to tell them that Crimson and Sonic had lost their memories, hearing this made Celestia and Luna feel concerned as they hadn't realized that and promised to never talk about it again.

Present Day

After Luna was finished explaining how this situation happened again the Mane Seven were very surprised and felt very bad for the boy, then Twilight began to have a scary thought on the boys falling into comas again, but both principles told the Mane Seven that Crimson and Sonic are going to be fine and that they need their rest.

Relived after hearing that the Mane Seven went back to class while Celestia and Luna went back to their office and believe that the boys will wake up soon.

 **Station of Awakening**

As Crimson and Sonic began resting they slowly began falling through an ocean like place, they continued to fall calmly and slowly until they landed onto their station. Opening their eyes and looking around at where they are, Sonic asked Crimson about the place they were at and that it looked familiar. Crimson did agree with Sonic as it did seem familiar to him, then out of nowhere stained glass stairs began appearing at the edge of their station and a voice began speaking to them," _Continue on the path. reclaim what you lost and everything will seem much more clear to you."_ The voice said.

Hearing it and seeing how it will help them remember something important, both Crimson and Sonic began running through the stairs without looking back. They were then taken to another version of their station, but this one had orange and blue coloring while retaining their forms. A little confused by this for a brief moment Crimson and Sonic were then approached by six shadow Heartless.

Drawing out their keyblades both boys were ready to fight, then two of the Heartless leaped into the air and was prepared to strike, but Crimson and Sonic blocked their attacks before counterattacking. Then they fought against the other four and defeated them with ease, however things began to get a little dangerous as more shadow Heartless appeared and combined to form a larger Heartless that Crimson and Sonic fought against long ago. the Heartless began to punch at the boys and thanks to quick reactions they were able to dodge the attack, then more stained glass stairs appeared and seeing it as their only way to escape from it both Crimson and Sonic began running towards it with full speed.

The massive Heartless did try to follow them but it couldn't because after smashing through the end of the stained glass stairs it fell into the dark abyss below. Crimson and Sonic exhaled hard after they ran and ended up at another version of their station; this one was yellow and pink. Upon walking through it the boys were met with soldier Heartless this time, they slashed through each one and managed to defeat them all.

Then another section of stairs appeared and the boys continued on without saying a word as they believed that they were getting closer towards the truth. The next station was light blue and bright like a diamond, it looked pretty but then Crimson and Sonic were faced against five devil Heartless and their presence ruined it's visual concepts. This battle with the devils were different as they had the power to become invisible and instantly attack the boys without them noticing, it was very intense for them and even blocking their attacks couldn't protect themselves. So Sonic thought up a plan, he and Crimson closed their eyes as they stood back to back while focusing on what was coming to them. Then in a fraction of a second the boys popped open their eyes and attacked each devil that was coming to them, they then defeated with double slashes and using Strike Raid like before.

Afterwards another pair of stairs appeared and this one was red and violet. Upon walking through it no Heartless appeared but the boys were careless and were prepared for anything that was going to attack them. However instead of a Heartless that appeared it was the Mysterious Figure and he began to clap while walking towards Crimson and Sonic. He then began speaking to them,"Impressive. You two are by far the most unique keyblade wielders I have ever met. It seems you both have passed my test and have grown quite strong, now only one more test to pass and you both shall claim what you've lost." He said.

"We still don't know what your talking about or why you keep sending Heartless at us, but if we pass your last test will you go away?" Crimson said as he looked at the figure.

The figure began to speak again,"Maybe, but only if you both show effort, and if you do reclaim your lost selves you'll never be who you are right now." The figure said.

"What do you mean? How can me and Crimson be anyone else, or even change how we act?" Sonic said to the figure.

The figure didn't speak for a moment, but then he summoned out twin dark blades from his hands while getting into a stance,"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's see how strong you both have gotten." He said while charging at Crimson and Sonic.

The boys managed to block his attack using their keyblades, but the impact was powerful enough to knock them back a bit. Crimson and then began running at the figure and was prepared to attack him, but the figure dodged every slash he made against him, then he appeared behind Crimson and used a combo move that knocked him out. Sonic witnessed this and began charging at the figure for what he did to his brother, however the figure intercepted him and released an endless amount of attacks at Sonic.

Both boys were injured and felt intense pain, but the figure wasn't done with them yet and told them to get up and continue fighting. Crimson and Sonic managed to get up, but they could barely stand and hold their keyblades. However they weren't going to give up and they both charged at the figure, but he quickly overpowered them and knocked them out again.

The boys were down and they felt like they couldn't get up anymore, the figure noticed this and threatened them by saying,"If you both are this weak and unable to continue, then maybe I should go after your friends. Maybe Sunset and Twilight will have a better chance at fighting against me, or Celestia and Luna." He said with a devious voice.

Hearing this surprised Crimson and Sonic, then they two started to feel anger inside of them and would never allow him to harm their mentors or their closest friends, so the boys got up from where they were and glared at the figure to show him that they aren't playing around anymore.

The figure knew saying those words would provoke Crimson and Sonic to stand up again, he then went against Crimson and attempted to slash him, but Crimson dodged the attack while keeping up the glare. Sonic went up beside his brother and the two double teamed to finish off the figure, they both attacked in unison and it really overwhelmed the figure as he really couldn't handle taking them both on while they were like this.

At the climax both Crimson and Sonic used their special attacks to defeat him, only this time they combined them into one ultimate attack known as the Arcanum Burst where the boys would instantly warp around their enemy while attacking him with great speed.

The mysterious figure was completely overwhelmed by this and was defeated as his blades disappeared and got onto his knees. Crimson and Sonic exhaled heavily after their combined attack and was a little satisfied with what they did, but they dismissed their keyblades and walked up towards the figure while asking him a very good question,"Who are you?" They said at the same time.

The figure chuckled a little before answering,"In due time you'll know, but for now here is your reward." He said as he began to stand up and hand the boys a sphere of light.

Unsure about touching it and they clearly didn't trust him, Crimson and Sonic touched the sphere and was engulfed in a warm light. The light felt good around them and they both began to smile as they also started to remember everything from their past.

 **Canterlot High: Infirmary**

It's been two hours since Crimson and Sonic went unconscious, but now they've finally woken up and they both shouted a name as they rose up.

"Sunset!" Crimson said.

"Twilight" Sonic said.

The nurse was startled when is happened and little surprised, but at the same time she was happy to see the boys awake and called the principles to tell them the news.

 **Outside the Infirmary**

Crimson and Sonic walked out of the infirmary and were greeted by their friends and their principles. The Mane Seven instantly gave them a group hug, then they broke it and both Celestia and Luna rubbed their heads showing how happy they were to see them.

The boys felt happy too, the nurse then came out and explained when Crimson and Sonic woke up and what they said as they woke up. Sunset and Twilight felt warm hearted when the boys said their names and they both gave them something while they were sleeping.

It was two good luck charms, one was in the shape of a sun and the other was a star, the girls explained that they made them during class and thought that since they have good luck charms why can't the boys have the same.

The sun was for Crimson and the star was for Sonic, they both liked their gifts and smiled at everyone. Then Pinkie went up to them while frowning and apologized for what she did to them, the boys gave her a hug and said that it was okay; plus they also kinda thank her.

Everyone was really confused after hearing that, then Applejack went up to them and said,"Guys, you both were screaming and fell unconscious again. That isn't something to be glad about and we were very worried about the both of ya." She said as the other agreed.

"You two really scared us and what happened really wasn't a good thing." Fluttershy said

Crimson and Sonic did agree on that, but then Sonic began explaining why they thanked Pinkie,"Yeah we know they you all were worried, but if Pinkie hadn't done that then me and Crimson wouldn't have regained most of our lost memories." He said while looking at Crimson.

Getting wide eyed, Celestia asked them what they remembered and the boys told everyone that they remembered the school they came from. Asking them what it was both Crimson and Sonic told them at the same time,"Crystal Prep Academy." They both said.

"CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY!" The Mane Seven yelled in shock. Then afterwards Twilight began thinking about a very good question,"Wait, how can you both come from Crystal Prep? I've been there and I've never seen either of you there before?" She asked Crimson and Sonic.

The boys thought about it too and believed that they were put in special classes because of a gift their old principle said they had. Still a little confused on that the Mane Seven decided to shrug it off before asking the boys if they want to hang out afterschool.

Both of them nodded before they all began walking through the hall while Celestia and Luna went back to their office. Luna then looked at her sister and said,"Sister, do you think it's strange for Crimson and Sonic to remember Crystal Prep after falling unconscious?" She asked.

"It is and it may be a good thing, but who know what happened while the boys were asleep. I think it might be time the boys meet some old friends of their from Crystal Prep." Celestia said as she looked at her office telephone and began calling someone.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Office**

Inside the Crystal Prep office the phone began ringing and a female staff member picked it up.

"Hello? Hi, it's been a while. Yes I do remember Crimson and Sonic, they were really good boys and very sweet. Oh? They remembered Crystal Prep? And you want us to come and see them if we like? Sure, it really has been a long time and we really can't wait to see them again. Tomorrow? Okay, bye." Said the staff member as she was talking to Celestia on the phone.

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and it is revealed that Crimson and Sonic came from Crystal Prep Academy.**

 **Who was Celestia talking to? That will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me about it!**

 **Until next time, see ya everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9: Familiar Faces

**Hi everyone.**

 **Right now I'm a little bored so I decided to put up the next chapter.**

 **This chapter will show more MLP characters and again I do not own them, the one thing I do own is my OC's.**

 **Without further delay please enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Familiar Faces

It's been two days after Crimson and Sonic fell unconscious again and returned to reality with small fragments of their lost memories.

Around this time Celestia and Luna believe that the boys should try to remember their past, and luckily they have two people coming from Crystal Prep to help them out.

 **Canterlot High: 3rd Period**

It's now third period at Canterlot High and both boys are in history class learning about seven continents of the world. Crimson and Sonic are taking notes on this and are learning quite a lot from Miss Cheerilee. Next she asked about the fifty states and Sonic managed to get the answer on every state in North America.

Every other student was paying attention, but Rainbow Dash was in their class and she fell asleep near the beginning. However the boys were able to wake her up at times when Miss Cheerilee would check on her.

Eventually near the end of third period Principle Celestia called on Crimson and Sonic to come to her office. They didn't know why they called up, but after grabbing their bags they went out the door after class and started walking through the halls.

 **Canterlot High: Halls**

As the boys were walking Sonic looked at his brother before speaking up,"So, why do you think Celestia called us up?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know, I hope it's nothing serious or maybe we did something we shouldn't have." Crimson said to Sonic as they continued.

"Maybe it has something to do with something else, but I do agree on the " _something we shouldn't have done"_ part." Sonic replied.

The boys then kept going forward until they reached Principle Celestia's office.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's office**

As Crimson and Sonic came up to her office door Crimson knocked on it and Celestia asked them to come in.

Upon entering Crimson and Sonic noticed Celestia and Luna, but next to them were two people they've never seen before. One was female, she looked beautiful, and had pink and purple hair, wore a buttoned long sleeved shirt, skirt, and yellow dress shoes. Her skin was light pink and she looked very friendly too. The other was male, he had pure white skin, blue short hair, a long sleeve shirt, pants, and dress shoes. He too also looked friendly as he was having his hands behind his back.

Confused on what was going on and wondering who they were, Sonic asked Celestia why she called them and who was with her. Celestia stood up from her chair before speaking,"Crimson, Sonic, me and Luna have done some thinking after the whole incident on Remembrance Day. We also took note that you boys remembered your old school, so we called in these two to help you regain your lost memories and help you fully remember your pasts.

The boys didn't know what to think about this, but then the unknown male went up to the boys and said,"Hey guys it's been a long time since we've seen you and man did you grow." Still a little confused the male and decided to introduce himself to them,"I see you both don't remember us, well I'm Shining Armor and over there is Cadence. Cadence was your old teacher and I was your old father figure whenever you two needed some man talk, and trust me you two needed a lot since you didn't know much about friendship and I thought about giving you some pointers." Shining Armor said to both Crimson and Sonic.

Cadence walked to them too and said hello, but Crimson and Sonic still didn't know who they were and had no idea what Shining Armor was talking about. However after closely looking at them Crimson did respond with something,"Sorry, we don't know who you are, but I think you both seem familiar to us." He said.

Sonic nodded to what Crimson said and both Shining Armor and Cadence were expecting this after they had a small discussion with Celestia and Luna. Then in a split second both boys began developing headaches and it was killing them. However they only lasted for about a few minutes and both Crimson and Sonic felt like their brains were on fire.

They then looked at Cadence and Shining Armor again before Sonic spoke,"You two, we...we remember seeing the two of you all the time at Crystal Prep and you both smiled at us every time." He said trying to remember them. Crimson had the same recent memory, then he looked at them and asked them what happened to them while they were Crystal Prep and why couldn't they remember.

Celestia then began speaking to both of them after Shining Armor and Cadence went over to her desk,"We have no idea boys. Cadence told us that she saw the two of you walking through the halls and then collapsing after seeing her, then after you recovered your former principle had decided on sending you both here and since then me, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor have no evidence on what had happened to you before you saw Cadence. What did you boys do before seeing her?" She said as she was sitting down onto her chair.

Neither Crimson or Sonic knew because they couldn't remember that far, so Luna thought about the two of them spending the rest of the day with Cadence and Shining Armor so they can regain the lost memories of them. Both boys liked that idea and so did Shining Armor and Cadence, so the boys grabbed their bookbags and left Celestia's office with Cadence and Shining Armor.

After leaving both Celestia and Luna believed that they made the right choice and hoped that Crimson and Sonic will remember their former teacher and assistant teacher.

 **Canterlot High: Hallways**

Exiting Celestia's office and going through the halls Crimson asked Cadence what they should do together to help them remember them and to spend a little time with them. Cadence began to think about that before an idea hit her,"How about we go to the Sweet Shoppe, do you both remember going their with us during lunch?" She asked. Sonic said to her,"No, but we do remember the place and yeah we would like to go there right Crimson?" He said before looking at his brother and getting a nod.

Shining Armor liked the idea too and so the four of them went over towards the front enterance and went outside to get to the Sweet Shop without making any second thoughts.

 **The Sweet Shop**

After walking to the shop entering through it, Crimson, Sonic, and Cadence sat at a table while Shining Armor went to go get their favorite treat to eat. While Shining Armor was waiting in line the boys and Cadence began making small talk.

"So, you both don't remember anything about me or Shining Armor?" Cadence asked Crimson and Sonic.

"Not really, but I'm sure after today we'll remember. It'll just take a little time and pieces will need to line up in the exact row for the memories to flow back into us." Crimson said to her.

"Yeah. Also, what were me and Crimson like back at Crystal Prep?" Sonic asked.

"You both were really sweet, quiet sometimes, and very shy at points. I helped you out whenever you both needed me and I'll still do if you like." Cadence said while giving Crimson and Sonic a warm smile.

Seeing her smile made Crimson and Sonic smile too, they felt happy and asked her if they had any friends their age. Cadence simply said no because the other students didn't really understand friendship and were competitive or selfish, but then she went over to the boys in the middle of their chairs and hugged them both while saying,"However me and Shining Armor were there for you and made sure that you smiled because a smile will always give you a good day."

"I totally agree Cadence, and here is your Sea Salt Ice Cream my dear. And here are yours boys." Shining Armor said as he was walking up towards them while carrying the Sea Salt Ice Cream sticks.

Crimson and Sonic began wolfing down their ice cream and this made Shining Armor and Cadence laugh, they then laughed with them and all of them were really enjoying this time together. Afterwards Shining Armor asked them what they were talking about and was told by Cadence on how Crimson and Sonic were back at Crystal Prep. Getting interested about that Shining Armor began speaking to the boys about the old days too,"You see guys, back then I totally gave you pointers on how to be good at whatever you both believe in and to never give up on it. Plus the Shadowbolts were a little easy on ya while I was around." He said as he was finishing up his ice cream.

Hearing the Shadowbolts both Crimson and Sonic asked Shining Armor who they were. Then Shining Armor began his explanation,"The Shadowbolts are the rivals of the Canterlot Wondercolts and we always won against them during the Friendship Games." He said.

"What are the Friendship Games? Are they exciting like the name says and several students work together to have fun?" Crimson asked with slight interest.

"Well, they were fun, but the Shadowbolts always boasted whenever they beat the Wondercolts and this had been going on for a long time. Plus the Shadowbolts didn't really show any good sportsmanship after winning the events. However everything changed after last Friendship Games." Cadence said to the boys.

"What happened at the last Friendship Games?" Sonic asked.

"Well after a certain incident the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts finally settled their differences and had finally decided to declare a tie." Cadence responded.

Wondering what the event was the boys were about to ask that until Shining Armor pointed out that they had to get back to Canterlot High before Crimson and Sonic would be late for their next class. A little saddened after hearing that the boys thought to ask them while they walk.

 **Canterlot High: Main Hall**

After a long walk from the Sweet Shop Cadence and Shining Armor were able to bring Crimson and Sonic back to their school. Entering the front doors the boys thanked them for their time and in response both Cadence and Shining Armor smiled at them.

Shining Armor then asked them if they remembered anything during their time with them? Crimson and Sonic thought about it for a few second before telling him no, then he raised his right hand at them and they each shook his hand for a good day.

Cadence hugged the boys and was very happy to see them again, then they broke their hug and both her and Shining Armor smiled at them before leaving to go back to Crystal Prep. Crimson and Sonic did enjoy their time with them as they were walking towards their next class, then out of nowhere they began having headaches again.

These lasted a little longer, but afterwards both boys were able to remember all the times they spent with their teacher and assistant teacher, every aspect of them was back into their minds and Crimson and Sonic were very happy to remember them.

"Cadence." Crimson said.

"Shining Armor." Sonic said.

Saying those names really brought joy back into the boys, but then they began thinking about what happened at the recent Friendship Games and about the Shadowbolts. Making it to class the boys thought to think about it later and focus on what they were going to learn.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's Office**

Afterschool Crimson and Sonic went to Celestia's office so they could ask them something important.

Upon entering into their office and seeing both Celestia and Luna, Celestia asked them about their day with Cadence and Shining Armor. Sonic said to her,"It was great, me and Crimson fully remember them afterwards and the memories really impacted us as they really looked after us like their own children." He said.

Happy to hear that Luna said to the boys that Cadence truly loves her students and that she'll place them on the right path if they ever start going down. Afterwards Crimson took a step closer and began speaking,"Celestia. Luna. While we were with Cadence and Shining Armor they also told us about the Shadowbolts and that there was a incident that made them and the Wondercolts settle their differences. What happened?" He asked them.

Getting wide eyed after hearing that Celestia took a deep sigh before explaining it,"You see, Twilight was infected by strange forces and thanks to Sunset helping her both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts were able to get along." She said with a calm voice.

Accepting it and was very surprised after hearing that, the boys then asked what the strange forces were but Luna said that it wasn't important. Then the boys asked Celestia and Luna if there was a way they could go visit Crystal Prep Academy.

Asking them why Crimson began explaining,"Because we want to know and understand where we came from, plus we want to meet the Shadowbolts and know who they were before we came here." He said with Sonic agreeing to this on his own.

Unsure about this but seeing how they want to know about their old school, Celestia and Luna agreed to set up a field trip for the boys to go back to Crystal Prep. Cheering after hearing that the boys thanked their principles before leaving to go home.

After they left Luna made a phone call to Crystal Prep about this so that they'll be well aware when Crimson and Sonic come.

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

Cadence and Shining Armor had returned to the school and answered Luna's call after doing some paperwork. Cadence then went to the principle's office and told the principle of Crystal Prep that they are going to have guests coming to visit.

"Splendid, I can't wait meet those boys again. We have a lot of catching up to do." Said the principle with his appearance cloaked in shadow and having a male voice.

Cadence smiled at this and asked him when the boys can come? The principle said,"As soon as possible, whenever the time is right." he said. Cadence then left his office and the principle asked the vice principle how she felt about this.

"I'm with you on this, plus when the boys arrive they'll know exactly what they are and where they're truly from." Said the vice principle with a female voice.

"First we'll greet them and so them kindness, then they'll know the truth. Afterwards the chain of events will be put into place and Crimson and Sonic will no longer be who they are now." Said the principle.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **I've changed up on who the principle and vice principle are at Crystal Prep, plus they will be reveal during the next chapter.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me.**

 **See ya next time and this is the start of an arc that will change how my OC's will be.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Memories

**Hi Everyone, I'm back.**

 **This chapter will finally reveal the principle and vice principle of Crystal Prep Academy, plus the truth about where my OC's truly came from.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: This chapter might be long so the story can get interesting, and I still hope you like it.**

Chapter 10: Lost Memories

It's been a full week since Crimson and Sonic regained most of their memories after meeting their old teachers Cadence and Shining Armor.

Today is the day the boys are going to take a field trip to Crystal Prep to meet the Shadowbolts, plus regain any other memories locked inside of them.

 **Outside Canterlot High**

After leaving their house and telling their mother about what they were going to do today Lucky told her sons to have a good day and to enjoy their trip. They told her they will as they continued on walking towards Canterlot High.

Upon arriving Crimson and Sonic noticed a bus at the front enterance of the school with Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Seven near it. "Hello boys, are you two ready to go to Crystal Prep?" Shining Armor asked he walked up towards them.

"Yeah we are, I wonder what the Shadowbolts are like and if anyone from Crystal Prep will remember us?" Sonic said as he and Crimson were looking at the bus.

"The Shadowbolts have changed after the Friendship Games, so they and the other students might remember you boys if they aren't too busy with their own studies." Cadence said.

Very glad to hear that and not wanting to waste anymore time, Crimson and Sonic began getting on the bus. Before they could Celestia asked them to have a good time, while their friends told them to not get carried away with how amazing the school looked.

Unsure by what they meant the boys took out their charms from their pockets and showed them to the Mane Seven before Crimson spoke to them,"Don't worry guys, we'll be back and when we do we'll tell you everything that happened." He said with a smile.

The Mane Seven took out their charms as well while smiling at them, then Crimson and Sonic continued walking up into the bus and took a seat beside each other in the front while Cadence and Shining Armor sat behind them.

As the bus began departing Crimson and Sonic waved at everyone through the window while they did the same before the bus completely left.

"I hope the boys will be alright, I mean I know the Shadowbolts have changed, but will they remember them?" Fluttershy asked everyone before putting her charm away.

"They'll be okay, they're strong and kind. Plus everything is going to be fine girls, as long as you keep on thinking about them then you'll know that they'll be okay." Luna said to the Mane Seven.

The girls nodded on what she said before they all began walking towards the enterance before the first bell rang, however Sunset and Twilight stayed behind and they both had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen as they looked at their charms. "Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Rainbow Dash said loudly to Sunset and Twilight before going inside. Looking at each other as they put away their charms, Sunset and Twilight shook off their previous thoughts while walking towards the enterance.

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

After a long ride through the city Crimson and Sonic were brought towards Crystal Prep Academy. As the bus stopped at the main enterance the boys slowly walked out of the bus and began staring at the school with wonder and curiosity.

Cadence and Shining Armor got off afterwards and welcomed the boys to their old school. As they did Crimson thought up a very good question,"Why did we transfer from this school?" He thought as he and Sonic started walking towards the front doors.

Inside the school the boys were amazed by the architecture of crystals, then as they began walking away from the enterance and into the main halls Crimson and Sonic started having headaches again. Cadence and Shining Armor noticed this and try to aid them, but the boys slowly walked into the center of the main halls and began remembering some fragments of their pasts.

( _Flashback)_

 _It was a bright and shiny day at Crystal Prep. Everyone was walking through the halls minding their own business and was determined to be the best they can. Crimson and Sonic were in their uniforms and they both looked liked they had a lot on their minds as they were walking with no emotions showing._

 _As they were going to class they were approached by the vice principle. She looked elegant, had mint skin, wore glasses, and had dark brown hair in a pony tail. "Crimson, Sonic, you both have been called up for another special assignment. So far you both have been doing great and soon all of your efforts will pay off, understand?" The vice principle said._

 _"Understood Vice Principle Cinch." Crimson said with Sonic nodding._

(Present Day)

As Crimson's and Sonic's headaches were fading they remembered Vice Principle Cinch and how she was talking about another "Special Assignment" they had to do, then Cinch appeared shortly afterwards with the Shadowbolts by her side.

Cadence and Shining Armor were a little surprised to see them as they were helping Crimson and Sonic up, however Cinch was very glad to see the boys return after their two year absence. The boys turned their attention to her and also noticed the Shadowbolts who were Sugar Coat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap.

"Hello boys, it's been a while, huh?" Sunny Flare said with a smirk.

Confused a little the boys did greet the Shadowbolts, however they denied them. "Just cause we say hi doesn't mean we were friends." Sugar Coat said before she straightened her glasses.

"Girls, that's not how we interact with guests, especially former students." Shining Armor said firmly as he was a little surprised at the Shadowbolts have gone back to their selfish ways.

"Sorry, Sugar Coat didn't mean what she said boys. However I still think your saps."Sour Sweet said as she bounced from nice to mean.

"Okay everyone, let's not get carried away. Vice Principle Cinch, how about Crimson and Sonic spend a little time with the Shadowbolts so they can get to know each other and help the boys remember their time here." Cadence said as she was trying to allow the boy have some time with people their age.

"Why that's an excellent idea Cadence. Girls, what do you think?" Cinch said after speaking with Cadence.

"Alright, plus I can introduce Crimson and Sonic to my old rock music." Lemon Zest said as she came between the boys and placed her hands on their shoulders while the boys nervously smiled at her.

After the discussion Cinch, Cadence, and Shining Armor left the Shadowbolts with Crimson and Sonic as Cinch needed to speak with Cadence and Shining Armor about Crimson's and Sonic's return in private. The boys looked at the Shadowbolts and gave them small smiles, but then Sugar Coat told them that they're not friends and that they'll only show them around because Cinch told them to.

Sighing a little Crimson and Sonic agreed to their terms before they all began walking through the school. Indigo Zap then asked them about the Wondercolts and how they always beat them, Sonic informed her that they knew about that from their friends and asked the rest of the Shadowbolts if they'd changed after the last Friendship Games.

"Oh so you two finally gained some friends huh? And it had to be those Wonder Wannabees." Indigo Zap said as she was getting a little rude talking about Crimson's and Sonic's friends like that.

"They're not Wonder Wannabees, they're our friends. Plus why are the Friendship Games called "The Friendship Games" if you girls can't get along with the Wondercolts?" Crimson asked Indigo.

"They're called that because teams work together to win, the Shadowbolts shouldn't be friends with the Wondercolts at all." Sunny Flare said to Crimson as she turned around and gave him and Sonic a firm look.

The rest of the Shadowbolts gave them firm looks as well, this made Crimson and Sonic feel a little uneasy at first, but then they became annoyed that these girls were being rough on their friends and that they should apologize. "No, we won't apologize, how about we have a little brawl outside like old times?" Indigo Zap said while punching her right hand into her left hand.

Unsure by what they were talking about since they couldn't remember, Crimson and Sonic accepted their offer and all of them went straight outside to start.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Fields**

Upon going outside the boys were standing against each other from opposite sides, Sonic asked the girls to apologize and this little disagreement can be forgotten. "We don't think so boys, Principle Sombra said that the next time we see each other that we should try to get along, but since it's not work we believe it's time to show you two how strong the Shadowbolts have gotten after you left." Sunny Flare said.

"That's very true. However you two need a good punishment." Sour Sweet said as she bounced from normal to mean again.

Suddenly the Shadowbolts raised their right hands and pure darkness appeared from them, then dark staves appeared and the girls got into stances and they were to fight. When Crimson and Sonic saw the darkness they both glared at the girls before putting on their Keyblade Armor and summoning their Keyblades.

"Dudes! That's so cool, but not as cool as this!" Lemon Zest said as she shot the boys with a bolt of lightning.

Dodging it both Crimson and Sonic were surprised that they had magic and that this fight wasn't going to be easy, so the boys looked at each other before nodding on what they were going to do in order to beat the girls.

As they both began charging at the girls Sunny Flare blasted them with Dark Fira, the attack did some major damage on the boys and severely burned their armor. However they weren't that damaged and decided to use Strike Raid on the Shadowbolts, unfortunately this didn't work because Indigo Zap used Dark Thundara to stop it and then Sour Sweet and Sugar Coat used Blizzara to freeze the boys in place.

As they fell towards the ground completely frozen the Shadowbolts walked up to them and thought about finishing them off, even though Sombra would go against it the girls thought the boys were already done. But Crimson and Sonic re summoned their Keyblades and escaped by using Arcanum Burst by warping away from the Shadowbolts and striking at them with great power.

The fight appeared to be over as the Shadowbolts were just laying on the ground, Crimson and Sonic reverted their Keyblades and their armor to go see if the girls were okay. Then suddenly the Shadowbolts got up from the ground and knocked the boys away with a powerful Aerora tornado.

Crimson and Sonic were pushed towards the ground, then the Shadowbolts dismissed their staves before Sugar Coat spoke to them,"Interesting? You both have gotten stronger, and that is exactly what we need. You both are almost ready and when the time comes you'll finally understand your true purpose and destinies." She said before opening a Dark Corridor and both her and the rest of the Shadowbolts entered through and disappeared before the boys could stop them.

Really confused by what happened, what the girls were talking about, and where they went, Crimson and Sonic began running back inside to find Cadence and Shining Armor. "You think Cadence or Shining Armor might know why the Shadowbolts have magic and why they tried to kill us?" Sonic said to his brother. "I really don't know Sonic, but we'll get some answers that'll explain all of this." Crimson replied.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Hallways**

Going back inside Crimson and Sonic noticed a lot of students passing by and they had to get through them so they could find their teachers. Suddenly the boys remembered where they needed to go and began heading upstairs to find Cadence's classroom.

Going up the boys were suddenly stopped by a dark voice that came from behind,"We meet again boys." The voice said.

Turning around Crimson and Sonic saw a man wearing a jet black suit, he had gray skin, long black hair, and he looked very sinister. "I see you forgot about me as well, but allow me to help you remember what you lost and you shall learn everything there is about your secret lives before you came here. Also, I am Principle Sombra." He said as he raised his hands at the boys to offer them help.

Both Crimson and Sonic were a little shaken after seeing him, but they did accept and both them and Sombra began walking towards their office without a second thought.

Meanwhile Vice Principle Cinch, Cadence, and Shining Armor were done with their discussions and the Shadowbolts suddenly appeared.

"Hi girls. Wait, where are Crimson and Sonic?" Cadence asked.

"We were showing them around, but then we got separated. However we then saw Principle Sombra with them and thought he could finish up helping them while we were coming to the three of you." Sunny Flare lied.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe should go check on them to see how things are going before-" Shining Armor said before Cinch cut him off.

"What about your students? You two are still teachers are you not? Me and the girls will go and check on the boys, you two go and continue on with your jobs." She said acting generous and caring.

"Ok, but tell us when the boys leave Principle Sombra's office so we can take them back at the end of the day." Cadence asked.

"I promise you I will." Cinch said.

After Cadence and Shining Armor left Cinch asked the girls what really happened with the boys. "We had a little fight outside, they've gotten a lot stronger and we think they're ready." Sugar Coat explained. Hearing that made Cinch smirk, then both her and the Shadowbolts began walking towards Principle Sombra's office to see what was going on.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Principle Sombra's Office**

Inside Sombra's office Crimson and Sonic were sitting in front of him while he himself had his arms on his desk and his hands intertwined.

Vice Principle Cinch and the Shadowbolts showed up a few minutes and the boys were a little hesitant on why they showed up, but Sombra began explaining the truth about themselves.

"Crimson, Sonic, you two weren't born from this world. You came from another known as The Land of Departure, a world where keyblade wielders and mages live in peace and harmony. Your father Leo was the bravest Keyblade Wielder I had ever seen, he was strong, he was kind, and his heart was pure light. Your real mother Hikari was very beautiful, she was also a very powerful mage and knew every spell within the Mystic Books to greatly protect the land from darkness. Apparently your parents first met under the guide of a legendary Keyblade Master known as Master Eraqus, they were students of his and taught them the ways of wielding a Keyblade and how to use magic. Along the way they began to grow closer to each other and began a relationship, I know because I was a very good friend of your parents. Me and your father sparred all the time when we were young and your mother helped me learn how to channel magic within my body so I could release it into new forms. One day Leo told me he was going to be a father and I was very surprised at this news because it meant that everything was changing, but it was a very good change. The day you two were born was the happiest day for your father, your mother, me, and Eraqus. Celestia and Luna witnessed your births as well because they were from that world too, they knew your mother and helped her whenever you took would start crying or get upset. Then when you two were only a year old me and your father passed down our abilities to wield the Keyblade upon you, we were told by Eraqus and his old friend Xehanort that it was apart of your destiny to gain the ability to wield one, and now you do." Sombra said with a smile and a little bit of joy.

Shocked and stunned after hearing that they came from another world and that their lives were lies, Crimson and Sonic felt upset, but then they asked Sombra if he knew anything else about their real parents.

Sombra release a deep sigh before he continued,"The next day after you received the ability, you both were greeted by the legendary guardians of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds and is protected by two guardians who can wield the all powerful X-blades. The guardians said that the birth of twins upon the Land of Departure was unlike anything they had ever seen, they also saw great potential within the two of you and passed down the abilities to create the X-blades, but only when your truly ready." He said with small smile.

"Keyblades?" Crimson and Sonic said in confusion.

"Not the Keyblades you both carry. "X", it's a very ancient letter. Some say "Kye" but the meaning is the same, it mean rebirth and the power to fufill your dreams and bring them into the light." Sombra said, explaining the difference between Keyblades and the X-blades.

"So, me and my brother have the power to make them?" Crimson asked Sombra.

"Correct." Was all Sombra said.

"However in order for the X-blades to be forged, they did an equal amount of light and darkness. you both have light and the Shadowbolts have your darkness." Sombra said.

"What? The Shadowbolts have our darkness? How?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"An accident occurred, when I was teaching you both on how to wield your Keyblades. You two were fighting a powerful Heartless, it was tough, strong, and had no remorse. You pledded to me that you were strong enough to stop it, but I encouraged you to keep going, however the Heartless defeated the two of you and attemped to turn you both into Heartless as well. Luckily I stopped it, but the darkness that he had already effected you with was very difficult to remove, so I had little choice but to extract it from your hearts and in doing so I damaged your hearts and memories in the most horrific way. I couldn't stand doing that, especially after what happened at the Land of Departure years ago. Sombra said with sorrow and despair.

Asking him what happened to their world Crimson and Sonic were told by Sombra that there was a massive Heartless War, every Keyblade Wielder was killed by various forms of Heartless. "It was chaos, me your father, Celestia, and Luna fought the best we could to protect our home while your mother protected the two of you. Our efforts weren't successful as our world was falling apart, so we all had to transport ourselves to another world and forget about our past lives. Master Eraqus didn't survive and Master Xehanort disappeared, so me, Celestia, and Luna came to this world, but your parents were left behind because the portal was closing. However I believed that they would survive and managed to send the two of you here so you would have normal lives as well." Sombra said as he was getting up from his chair.

"I understand that this is hard for you to accept, but your real parents are alive somewhere and I can grant you that wish if you like?" Sombra asked.

Surprised to hear that both Crimson and Sonic immediately accepted, however Sombra told them that the only way they'll be able to find them is to create the X-blades. He then told them that their darkness is within the Shadowbolts, after extracting their darkness it was too strong for him to contain and it found it's way to the girls.

Looking back at them, Sugar Coat took a step forward before speaking,"Your darkness made us do those things we did early. We couldn't control ourselves, please help us or it'll get worse over time and we'll be dragged into the dark abyss." She said with small sadness.

A little unsure about doing that at first, Crimson and Sonic asked Sombra if there was another way they could help them? He said no before he and Cinch brought up some very interesting information about their friends and Principles.

"Boys, don't you want to save the shadowbolts? Don't you want to find your parents? Celestia and Luna could've taught you how to access portals or even teach you magic. But instead they didn't and your friends won't as well." Cinch said as she was walking towards them while they were getting up.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You both could have everything you can ask for and more from those people and learn anything you wanted to known. But Celestia, Luna, and your friends don't trust you, they never did and no matter how many time you ask them your questions they will deny them." Cinch said.

"Yeah. They never answered any of our questions about the Keyblade." Crimson said.

"We've been nothing but puppets to them, they never did answer what we wanted to know." Sonic said with slight anger.

"It's your decision boys, if you choose to accept your wish then come see me tomorrow afternoon and I will help you gain what you've lost." Sombra said as he planted his hands on their shoulders.

Agreeing to think about it Crimson and Sonic left his office and now they were angry because of how their lives were nothing but lies and they they could've known about their real parents if Celestia and Luna were honest with them.

After they left Sombra grinned and told the Shadowbolts to be prepared for tomorrow. They all nodded before leaving Cinch and Sombra alone. "Do you believe that your plan will work?" Cinch asked Sombra. "Of course it will, after all I am giving them what they want and as soon as that happens they'll tear this world apart." Sombra said with a devious voice.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Hallways**

Cadence and Shining Armor were done with their class and they noticed Crimson and Sonic walking straight towards them, however for the first time they saw the boys with angry faces,

Asking them what's wrong Sonic told them that they're ready to leave before him and Crimson and began walking towards the front enterance. Concerned about them but not wanting to get them more upset, Cadence and Shining Armor began walking and called up the bus so they could take the boys back.

An hour later the bus came and took Crimson and Sonic back to Canterlot High with Cadence and Shining Armor riding with them.

"Boys...are you okay?" Cadence asked in concern.

Calming down a little Crimson looked at her and said,"Did you know?".

"Did we know what?" Shining armor said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you both know we were from anther world? Did you know that our lives were lies, or are you both really our friends." Sonic said to them.

"Sonic...Of course we're your friends. We didn't know about that at all, we swear from the bottom of our hearts." Cadence said with deep honesty.

They both believed her and Shining Armor, but now they have a lot of questions to ask their friends and principles. Plus does their foster mother know that they aren't her kids or she doesn't?

 **To Be Continued in the next Chapter.**

 **Well, what do you all think? Crimson and Sonic are from another world, they're the children of a skilled Keyblade Wielder and a powerful Mage.**

 **The next chapter will have more answers and there will be some conflict happening.**

 **Also I do not own any Kingdom Hearts references or materials.**

 **Next Chapter will be here soon and I am very excited about it.**

 **Please remember to review or PM.**

 **Until then, see you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11: X-blades Part 1

**Hello my readers, here is another chapter.**

 **Note to Readers: I will be adding songs into this series, but only in certain chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy, I've been planning this setup for some time.**

Chapter 11: X-blades Part 1

Crimson and Sonic have regain most of their memories from Crystal Prep, but in doing so they've uncovered the hidden truths about their lives. They came from another world and their real parents might still be alive, this added with the fact that their principles and their friends have lied to them made the boys angry, upset, and furious. Cadence and Shining Armor didn't know either and were concerned for them because this was the very first time they've seen Crimson and Sonic like this, however they also believe that when they return to Canterlot High it's going to get ugly.

 **Canterlot High: Front Enterance**

Upon coming back to Canterlot High the boys walked out of the bus while carrying their bookbags and calmly looked at the Wondercolt Statue before walking off. Cadence and Shining Armor followed them until they all met up with Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Seven at the front doors.

"Boys, hey we're glad your back. Boys? What's wrong?" Celestia said and asked as Crimson and Sonic were looking down with their hair covering their eyes.

"We...have a problem." Cadence said to her while crossing her arms.

"What happened at Crystal Prep? Did you both get your memories back back?" Luna asked as she and the others were getting concerned.

The boys didn't speak, but instead they slowly nodded their heads. Believing that that they had a bad experience years ago Rarity went up to them and placed her hands on their shoulders before speaking,"Oh darlings. What matters now is that your both home." She said with a small smile.

"Rarity is right. Crystal Prep may have been your old school, but it's better if you both stay here-" Applejack said before Crimson cut her off.

"In this prison?" He said with slight anger.

"What?" Was all Rarity said before removing her hands. The others responded with the same shocked reaction.

"That's your excuse...for keeping us imprisoned here isn't it?" Crimson said as he and Sonic glared at everyone.

Surprised by this, Celestia asked the boys what they heard from Crystal Prep and why were they acting like this. "Me and Crimson were never born from this world, we came from another world and you two came from it as well." Sonic said as he pointed at Celestia and Luna.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with us, Sombra said that you two were friends with our real mother. He said that you were also friends with our real father too. Why didn't you tell us about this and why keep it from us?" Sonic said to both Celestia and Luna while sounding upset.

Shocked after hear that Celestia grew wide eyed before she spoke,"You two are the lost children of Leo and Hikari?" The boys nodded to what she said before she continued,"We should've know Sombra would've told you the truth, he always enjoyed causing others to facing devastating facts. Boys I know you're upset and are wanting an explanation for this, but I'm afraid you can't." She said with small firmness in her voice.

"Why? We have the right to know the truth about ourselves, you owe it to us." Crimson said to her with a loud voice.

"Crimson, watch your tone. You both can't learn the truth and it's not your right." Luna said to them with a serious tone.

After hearing that Crimson and Sonic made their hands into fists before Sonic spoke to them again,"So were we nothing more than puppets to you? You give us orders and we simply accept them?" Sonic said with anger in his voice.

Everyone was surprised to hear that, however Celestia quickly reacted to his questions,"Of course not. We all care about you two, but we don't want to break our promise to your parents. Finding out the truth doesn't always work out, ok?" She said with honesty.

The boys didn't speak at all after that, they turned around and began walking away. The Mane Seven wanted to go after them but Luna stopped them and told them that it would be best if they allowed the boys to cool down and hopefully by tomorrow they'll come to their senses.

Sunset and Twilight had never seen Crimson and Sonic like that before, the rest of the Mane Seven hadn't either and both Celestia and Luna think that Sombra has told them lies about what really happened during the Heartless War.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

Upon returning home Crimson and Sonic knew that they had to get some answers about their early lives, the one person they could ask next is their foster mother and they always knew she would never keep secrets or lie to them about anything.

Going inside and placing their bookbags down, the boys called out their mother and she said she was in the kitchen washing dishes. Walking through the kitchen door and seeing Lucky finishing up the dishes, the boys struggled a little to talk to her before Sonic managed to do it,"Mom, can we talk to you about something?" He said to her.

Noticing something wrong Lucky nodded before the three of them went into the living room to begin their conversation. Crimson went first,"Mom, today while we went back to Crystal Prep for a visit, we learned that we came from another world." He said nervously.

"What?" Lucky said in small confusion and concern.

"Me and Crimson know that we really aren't your birth sons. How did you find us and why did you keep us?" Sonic said while looking at Lucky straight in the eyes.

"*Sigh* I guess since you both are old enough to handle tough truths, I suppose I can tell you where I found you." Lucky said before she began speaking again.

"Years ago it was raining in the city, I was still young back then and I always wanted a special dream to come true. I wanted children of my own, I wanted to be a mother because I really love children and wanted to be there for them when they needed me most, but I was afraid that wish would never come true. Then while walking through the streets I heard baby cries, I got curious and went to see where they came from. To my surprise, two baby boys inside a cardboard box, crying because they were scared and lonely. I couldn't leave you both there, so I decided to take you in as my own and bring you into my house. While carrying you in my arms you both looked at me and calmly nudged against me while giggling, it was too precious and I knew from that day you both became my sons. I also didn't have to name you because you both had them on you when I found you, Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, those names were already fitting for you both and I decided that you both should keep them." She said with deep honesty before walking over to hug her sons tightly.

"I am very happy to be your mother, you may not be my sons but I will always love you both no matter what happens." She said to them before breaking their family hug. Crimson and Sonic loved her too and will always do, but they still have Sombra offer on their thoughts and are very curious to know where their real parents are.

The boys quietly went up to their rooms shortly afterwards, they weren't for dinner either and Lucky understood. She also became very worried about them because of how they wanted to know the truth and how they might do anything to know what they wanted to know.

In their rooms Crimson and Sonic had mixed emotions about today and had decided to write it down into their journal.

 _Journal Entry: Day 23_

 _We finally found some answers to who we are and where we're really from, but some remain vague. Our principles won't tell us the truth and said that it was because of a promise they made to our real parents long ago._

 _Our friends have also broken our promise to teach us magic, they said they would but couldn't because they didn't know how and because they think it would be too complicated for us to understand or control._

 _Our foster mother truly loves us and had always wanted kids for herself, we still love her as well and nothing will change that. However we need to know the full truth and it looks like Sombra is the only person left we can trust, we need to know and the only way for us to know is by acquiring our darkness back._

 _If that's what it takes, then we accept._

After they were finished writing Crimson and Sonic went to sleep and they knew what they needed to do.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: Morning**

The next morning the boys were still mad about what happened yesterday and they had no idea on how to express their emotions, so they thought of something that was completely wreckless and would help them in their own way.

Walking outside Crimson and Sonic noticed their mother driving away to get to work while they were walking to school, however after she was out of sight Crimson and Sonic looked at each other to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Are you sure we should do this Sonic? Because I'll back out if you do." Crimson said to his brother.

"No I'm in, we both want to do this and there really isn't another way to get rid of this anger inside of us." Sonic replied while placing his hand on his chest.

Crimson nodded before they both walked the opposite way from Canterlot and went straight towards the park.

 **Canterlot High: Miss Cheerilee's Classroom**

At Canterlot High right now it's first period and Miss Cheerliee was checking her list of students that were present.

"Lyra Heartstrings", she said and Lyra raised her hand indicating that she was there.

"Flash Sentry", she said getting a response from him indicating that he was there.

"Crimson Nova", she said and no response was made.

"Crimson Nova? Sonic Blitz?" She called out and neither of them was there.

Everyone else was very surprised by this, Miss Cheerliee then called up Celestia and asked her if the boys were sick. Celestia was confused by this and told her no because if they were their mother would notify her. Miss Cheerilee then told her that the boys weren't in her class and Celestia was completely shocked by this.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's office**

After hanging up Miss Cheerilee Celestia called Lucky and asked her if she knew where the boys were. Hearing that they were at school, Lucky told Celestia that she didn't were they were and hoped that they'll show up eventually.

Not taking the chance Celestia somehow knew the boys ditched and called on the Mane Seven to come and see her and Luna. When the Mane Seven did and were informed on what Crimson and Sonic were doing they were all completely shocked.

"We understand that the boys might have done this because of what happened yesterday, but that does not excuse them for ditching school. Please bring them back so me and Celestia can speak with them and hopefully we can settle this matter." Luna said to the Mane Seven while placing her hand on her forehead because she really couldn't believe the boys would do this.

Not wanting to argue with them the Mane Seven went out of her office and ran outside to begin searching for the boys.

 **Forest Park**

Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity searched everywhere that the boys could be at throughout the city, however after an hour of searching they found the boys at the park and were shocked by what they were doing to each other.

Crimson and Sonic had their Keyblade Armor on and were attacking each other with their Keyblades. They were also fighting each other very roughly and didn't care about the pain they were exchanging. Their fighting came to a stop when the Mane Seven shouted their names.

"Crimson! Sonic!" The Mane Seven shouted.

The boys looked at them and were a little surprised to see them before reverting themselves back to normal. They both had bruises and looked pretty banged up, each of the Mane Seven were shocked by this before Applejack went up to them with a firm look.

"What in tarnation are you two doing?" She with while glaring at them.

"We're expressing our anger out, what else does it look like?" Crimson explained as both him and Sonic glared at her.

"Boys, you shouldn't beat yourselves up like that. There are other ways to express your anger, like painting or writing out how you feel." Pinkie Pie said to them while randomly pulling out paint and a notebook with a pen in the spiral.

Both Crimson and Sonic didn't like that suggestion and Sonic made a good reply against it,"Pinkie, that is the dumbest thing we have ever you said and that is so not how you vent out your feelings," he said adding firmness to his voice.

Pinkie gasped after hearing that before Rarity stepped in,"Sonic, that's not a nice thing to say. Apologize to her right now." She said giving me a glare.

"It wasn't suppose to be nice, it was the truth." Crimson said as he and Sonic crossed their arms.

"Boys what's gotten into you two? Ditching school like that and coming here to beat yourselves up?" Applejack said to them while stepping up a little closer to their faces.

"Why are you girls here anyway?" Crimson asked them.

"Because we're your friends and we're here to bring you back so Celestia and Luna can help you both settle this issue your having." Fluttershy said to them in a calm voice.

"Friends? Friends are suppose to be honest with each other and they don't break promises either." Crimson said to her with slight anger in his voice.

Wondering what they were talking about, Twilight suddenly remembered the promise her and the others made to them a month ago. "Wait...are you both still mad at us for not teaching you magic?" She said knowing that it was the reason.

The boys nodded before Rainbow Dash stepped in,"It was just a dumb promise and we told you that it could be complicated." she said making the situation worse.

Hearing this from her the boys quickly responded,"Shut up!" They both said very loudly to Rainbow Dash and earning gasps from the others.

"A dumb promise? We took that promise to heart and you all broke it." Crimson said to all of them.

"Crimson, please calm down. If you both come back with us voluntarily we'll be there with you when you face Celestia, hopefully she'll let this drop, please listen to us and we can try to fix this." Sunset said to him calmly.

Both him and Sonic didn't believe her as they began walking away, but then Sunset and Twilight grabbed their right arms and begged to them that they can fix this. The boys told them to let go and they refused, so they had no choice but to pull out their Keyblades and point them straight at the girls.

Sunset and Twilight immediately after they did this and were stunned by what the boys were doing. The others were too before Rarity took a step forward before speaking,"Boys, don't do something you'll regret." She said as she was a little frightened by Crimson's and Sonic's actions.

They lowered their Keyblades before dismissing them, then they continued glaring at them before Sonic spoke,"We're not going back, we are never going back. This isn't a game or something that can be cleared up with a simple apology, you all treat us like puppets and all we ever wanted was to know things you know. But that can never happen because you all can't trust us and we can't trust you."

Crimson completely agreed with him as they both turned around and began walking away, but then Rainbow Dash said,"You can't abandon Canterlot High! You'll both get in serious trouble."

"That doesn't to us anymore, and besides, no one will miss us at all." Crimson said to her while he and Sonic continued walking.

"What about your mother, she'll be furious if she finds out you two ditched school." Twilight said with deep worry.

The boys stopped for a second before turning around, "She's not our birth mother. We still love her, but she isn't our real mother and we will find our real parents no matter what the cost." Sonic said to everyone before him and Crimson walked away.

Rainbow Dash wanted to run after them and punch them, but she was stopped by Applejack and was told that it wasn't worth it.

Sunset and Twilight shed single tears before taking out the charms the boys made for them, the others did the same and thought that the boys did have a good point about something. This was their fault and it can't be fixed easily.

The Mane Seven then began leaving the park to go back to school to tell Celestia and Luna about what had happened, along the way Sunset and Twilight began singing a song.

 **Sunset:** _We have to find a way, to make this all okay. We can't believe this small mistake, could've cause so much heartache._

 _Oh why. oh why._

 **Twilight:** _Something is wrong, it's plain to see. This isn't how it's meant to be. And you can see it like I do, it's not the life that's meant for you._

 _Oh Why. Oh Why._

 **Sunset and Twilight:** _Losing promise, we don't know what to do. Seeking answers, we fear we won't get through to you. Oh why. Oh Why._

"Girls, what have we done?" Sunset asked everyone as they all feel bad for what they did to Crimson and Sonic.

They all then began running back to Canterlot High, meanwhile Crimson and Sonic are going to Crystal Prep. There they'll finally get the answers they're looking for.

 **End of Chapter 11.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **The song at the end is called "Find a Way", I do not own it.**

 **Next Chapter will come in time and there it will get even more interesting.**

 **Please remember to review. Please remember to PM as well.**

 **Until next time my Bronies, Pegasisters, and fellow readers.**


	12. Chapter 12: X-blades Part 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter ready.**

 **Also, I want to say that I'm really glad people are viewing my story and are liking it too.**

 **This chapter will have some references based on a few anime and one of my favorite cartoons, so if you have a keen eye on what they are then I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Plus there is another song in here, I won't say what it is so you'll have to read on to find out.**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy because I've put a lot of effort into this chapter.**

Chapter 12: X-blades Part 2

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

After a long walk through the Equestrian City, Crimson and Sonic finally made it to Crystal Prep. They also felt really bad about raising their keyblades at Sunset and Twilight, but right now the only thing they care about is finding their parents.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Main Hall**

Upon entering the school it was around ten o' clock in the morning and it was about time for each student to get to third period.

The boys just began walking through to get to Principle Sombra's office, despite a few Crystal Prep students looking at them with narrow eyes; knowing that they weren't apart of their school.

 **Principle Sombra's Office**

After climbing the stairs to get to his office, the boys knocked on his door before entering.

Sombra turned around from his chair to see who it was and was a little surprised to see Crimson and Sonic. "Boys, what a surprise to see you here. Why aren't you at Canterlot High, and why are you here at this hour?" He said to them while acting normal on the situation.

"We...we're ready to take you up on the offer you gave us Principle Sombra. Me and Sonic will extract the darkness from the Shadowbolts before it completely consumes them." Crimson said the Sombra with a straight face.

Sonic nodded to what his brother said before Sombra went up to the boys and placed his hands on their shoulders before speaking,"Wonderful, I knew you two would make the right choice. I'll get Vice Principle Cinch and Shadowbolts as soon as possible. Go to the gymnasium and we'll be there to began the process, and I promise you both that afterwards you'll have the power to search for your parents and obtain whatever you want." He said to them with an assuring smile.

Crimson and Sonic gave him small smiles before leaving his office to get to the gym. After they left Sombra grew a devious smile before going up to his answering machine,"Vice Principle Cinch," he called. "Yes Sombra," Vice Principle Cinch responded. "Call in the Shadowbolts and meet me in the gym, Crimson and Sonic are here to agree on our offer," He said to her with satisfaction. "Excellent. I'll get to it right away Sombra," Cinch said to him as she was pleased about the news. After hanging up Sombra straightened his tie before walking out of his office with a grin,"It's finally time...the moment is here, soon this world shall perish and everything the boys will gain will be lies," Sombra said to himself as he continued on walking towards the gym.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's Office**

The Mane Seven had returned to Canterlot High and went to go tell Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna about why the boys won't come came, plus they all agreed to not tell them the part when Crimson and Sonic raised their keyblades at them.

Both Celestia and Luna weren't that surprised about this, however they do believe that something bad is going to happen at Crystal Prep if the boys do anything they don't understand. "Okay girls, I'll call their mother and Cadence to meet us at the main enterance at Crystal Prep, so for now you all come with us and let's stop whatever's about to happen," Celestia said to the Mane Seven.

A little confused by what she meant, the Mane Seven agreed anyway. Celestia then got up from her desk and both her, Luna, and the Mane Seven began heading towards Crystal Prep right away.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Main Hall**

After arriving at Crystal Prep, everyone met up with Lucky who arrived shortly afterwards. She had a worried look on her face as she walked up to Celestia,"I got your call Celestia, you said my sons are about to do something they don't understand? Is it similar to what happened at the hospital?" She asked her as began walking inside.

"No. This might be even worst, so we need to hurry before it's too late," Celestia said to Lucky as they all went inside to see where the boys might be.

Running into Cadence and Shining Armor, everyone heard that the boys were at the gym, so they were all guided by the two to get there quickly.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Gym**

After a hour went by, Crimson and Sonic finally met up with the Shadowbolts; Vice Principle Cinch was with them too and Sombra appeared right behind them. Walking up to them Crimson asked Sombra how they were going to extract the darkness from their hearts.

"It's quite simple boys. All you have to do is use your keyblades, stab two of them and the rest of the darkness will be released from the others." He said to the boys.

A little surprised after hearing that and a little unsure about actually using their keyblades on people, Crimson and Sonic began thinking about a different solution to do this that didn't involve them hurting someone. Sombra saw how unsure the boys were, so he calmly placed his hands on their shoulders before speaking," It'll be okay, you won't actually hurt them. You're only saving them from a threat that could consume and control them. Understand?" He said to them with honesty.

The Shadowbolts then told the boys that they'll be alright, plus they should do it quickly or the darkness inside of them will cause them to summon more Heartless. Raising their eyebrows in confusion, Sonic asked them what they were talking about before Sunny Flare began speaking,"You see the guys, at the summer festival and your school...we were the ones who summoned the Heartless." She said with small sorrow.

"Wait, the Heartless...come from the five of you?!" Crimson said to them with complete shock.

"Yes. It happened after your darkness entered into our hearts, shortly afterwards we all felt so much pain, so much sorrow and despair, it then turned into anger and that in turn allowed the Heartless to appear. We had no idea they would appear where ever you were, but at least you've gotten stronger from the experience. So...will you please save us and free us from the torture?" Sour Sweet said to them after pointing at the rest of the Shadowbolts.

Still a little surprised that the Heartless came from them, the boys summoned their keyblades and were prepared to save them. Glad to see that, the Shadowbolts stood beside each other while holding hands, then the boys walked up to them and aimed their keyblades at Sunny Flare Indigo Zap while preparing to open their hearts as they pulled back their weapons.

However just before anything could happen, someone burst through the doors,"STOP!" a loud voice said.

Crimson and Sonic instantly stopped on what they were doing to turn around and see Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, The Mane Seven, their mother, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

"Boys, you can't do this, it isn't right. Sombra is lying to you about the truth." Luna said to them

Crimson and Sonic glared at her before looking away. "Why would he lie, he already told us what we needed to know. Now the only thing we need to obtain the power necessary to find our real parents is right in front of us. All we have to do is save the Shadowbolts and our darkness will return to us, then we'll be able to search every world to find where Leo and Hikairi is." Sonic said while stating what he and is brother need to do.

"Boys...is that why you wanted to know the truth about yourselves? Is that why you wanted me to tell you where I found you?" Lucky asked with concern in her voice. The boys nodded before she spoke again with her hand on her heart,"I know I'm not your real mother, but...I have raised you both as my own and I truly love you with all my heart and soul. Please stop whatever you were about to do and come back with us," she said with deep honesty.

"Mom we can't, we need to find our real parents so we can see if they're still alive somewhere. Plus we just found out the truth about ourselves and we want to know more." Crimson said to her while looking away.

Lucky was about to say something else before Sombra stepped into the conversation,"Celestia, Luna, it's been far too long." He said to them with a grin.

"Whatever you did to them Sombra, it's gone far enough. No wonder why the X-blades never chose you as their successor, it's because your own heart is darkness it's self." Celestia said while her and Luna slightly glared at him.

The boys were confused by what Celestia said until Sombra sighed before telling the boys the real truth,"You see boys, I was suppose to be the next chosen for the X-blades, but instead they chose you two. I'll admit I was very upset about it, but now you can create them if you obtain your darkness back. Don't you want to see your real mother and father, obtain magic beyond imagination, and see new worlds as well?" He said to them with a convincing voice before he began to sing.

 **Sombra:** _I've realized you've been outcasts. It's not everyone here who likes to think. To find boys just like you, I've had one or maybe two, but the good ones disappear before I blink._

Sombra then snapped his fingers before the Shadowbolts began walking up.

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh_

 **Sombra:** _Now I understand you have your own reasons. It's hard to have hearts as large as yours, but you don't do this offer, then why bother, on those who can help with one another._

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh_

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness. If you don't then who's to blame. They've all betrayed you, maybe abused you, so then why can you do the same._

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh_

 **Cinch:** _Choose the darkness or the light the one you chose will be a delight, more important is the knowledge you will gain. A chance like this won't come again, you'll regret not giving in, isn't using darkness really worth the pain._

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh_

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness. You don't have friends here anymore. the only interest in this business is seeing their hearts crumble from the core._

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh_

 **Sombra:** _What I'm suggesting's very simple. And since both of you are here. You only want to save those girls from the darkness that they hold dear. As for me and all the others, we only want what you deserve. Then go ahead and clinch the win and a legacy will be born._

Crimson and Sonic looked at their keyblades with nervous looks before looking at everyone behind them. they then nodded before slowly walking up to the Shadowbolts.

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness. If you don't then it's a crime, but you can use it if you begin it, it's up to you to now fail this time._

 **Sugarcoat:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

 **Lemon Zest:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

 **Crimson:** _Imagine what we'll learn by setting it free._

 **Sour Sweet:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

 **Sonic:** _Now it looks like we're just about to see._

 **Sunny Flare:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

The boys then turned their heads to face everyone with glares.

 **Crimson and Sonic:** _And what doors might open if we try to use it._

Both of their eyes flashed and Celestia and Luna knew something was about to happen, so Sunset and Twilight tried to go up and stop them.

 **Indigo Zap:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

 **Crimson and Sonic:** _But other worlds and ours parents are what we really want to see._

 **The Shadowbolts:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness. Unleash the darkness, free the darkness. Now!_

Sunset and Twilight were very close to stop them, but it was too late.

Crimson and Sonic thrust their keyblades towards Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap. In doing so the Shadowbolts began to release dark auras, but then the auras were transferred into the boys. Crimson and Sonic felt the darkness being absorbed into them, they then dropped their keyblades and began to levitate up into the air.

Everyone watched in horror as what was happening to the boys. Crimson and Sonic felt so much pain rising inside of them until their eyes shot open and veins began appearing on their faces. They both began screaming in agony, the wails were extremely loud so everyone had to cover their ears, then the boys were consumed into two dark spheres.

Everyone began wondering what was happening until Crimson and Sonic reemerged out of the spheres, only they were wearing dark versions of their keyblade armor. The armors were completely black and the boys were now wielding the X-blades as well; except that the blades were surrounded by dark auras and were gray.

Everyone then began wondering if the boys were alright until they started laughing evilly. Then Crimson and Sonic turned their attention to Sunset and Twilight,"You girls were right. We didn't understand magic before...but we do now!" Crimson said as he pointed his X-blade at a nearby wall and launched a Dark Fira blast that made a large hole in it.

Sonic went up next and unleashed a Dark Thundara blast that destroyed the nearby lights. They were both very impressed by their new abilities, but before they could do anything else the boys vanished into thin air before reappearing in front of the Shadowbolts. They raised their left arms against them and Shadowbolts were instantly pushed back with great force.

Crimson and Sonic then began to walk towards them while the Shadowbolts struggled to get up. "Now that me and Sonic have ultimate power, you five deserve a little payback for everything you did to us." Crimson said with a demonic voice.

The Shadowbolts were getting a little scared before Sugarcoat raised her hand against them to speak,"Wait! We're sorry, really we are. How about we find an easy way to settle this without causing any pain?" She said to them with a frightened voice while the others nodded to her suggestion.

The boys didn't accept her words, instead Crimson placed his blade against Sugarcoat's neck while Sonic placed his on Sour Sweet's chin. After a few minutes small amounts of blood appeared on their blades before they released them from the girls, then in a split second Crimson and Sonic used Gravira to lift the Shadowbolts from the ground before tossing them aside with intense power.

Everyone including Sombra was very surprised by how much power the boys have obtained, however Celestia and Luna were going to stop them before they could harm anyone else. "Boys! You can't just treat people like that, you need to stop now before you'll do something you'll regret." Celestia said to them with firmness in her voice.

"Those five deserved it. After everything they put us through, it was about time they got what they deserve. Besides, it's about time we leave this prison and travel to another world. Plus we know the perfect one to go to." Sonic said to her with a demonic voice sound devious.

Crimson and Sonic then disappeared from the gym without a second thought, afterwards everyone began wonder where they could've gone until the Mane Seven remembered the Wondercolt Statue at Canterlot High.

Shining Armor went to go take the Shadowbolts to the infirmary while the others when after the boys before they left towards Equestria.

 **End of Chapter 12.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, plus tell me what you think.**

 **Also the song used here is called "Unleash the Magic", however I retooled it a bit to match the story. It's also the first time I've ever did a retooled song so I hope you all like it.**

 **I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or MLP.**

 **Next Chapter will actually be up sooner than you think because this small arc is a three part.**

 **Please remember to review! Please remember to PM me!**

 **Until next time my Bronies, Pegasisters, and everyone else.**

 **Side note: Some of my typing might be a little messed up, I apologize for that and I hope it doesn't ruin anything for you while you read it.**


	13. Chapter 13: X-blades Part 3

**Hey everyone, I know that I usually do Chapters when I'm ready, but I thought to treat you all to the next one right away.**

 **Also it said that my story has friendship and romance, the romance aspects will happen in future chapters, I promise.**

 **Plus as long as people are viewing my story I'll always keep going until the very end. Also I've added something from Yugioh Arc v and feel free to listen to The Other Promise as well.**

 **So let's end this arc will an emotional and awesome bang.**

Chapter 13: X-blades Part 3

 **Canterlot High: Main Enterance**

After leaving Crystal Prep Crimson and Sonic instantly appeared back at Canterlot High within minutes. Upon returning they walked up towards the Wondercolt Statue and looked at with satisfaction before attempting to go through it so they would go to Equestria.

However something was wrong, Sonic went first to try and go through, but the portal wasn't there anymore. Crimson tried it too and he didn't feel anything from it at all, then Sonic got a little frustrated before Crimson placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

"It's alright brother, if the portal can't open for us automatically, then we'll have to force our way to Equestria. What do you say?" Crimson asked Sonic as he pointed his X-blade at the statue.

Sonic liked the idea and pointed his X-blade at the statue as well before the both of them unleashed a massive slash that opened a large portal. The portal was dark, inside it was light and the boys knew it was now time to go, but then their portal was closed by two beams of light that came from another direction.

Crimson and Sonic were shocked by how their portal was closed before they turned their attention to see where the beams came from. Celestia, Luna, Lucky, Cadence, and the Mane Seven all appeared just in to stop them and both Principles used their keyblades to seal the portal Crimson and Sonic created.

"Boys! You both need to stop this right now. This isn't who you are, we can help you." Celestia said to them with a firm tone.

"Why are you trying to stop us, this is our chance to gain everything we every wanted and more." Crimson said to her while pointing out his X-blade.

"Because, you can't always get what you want. You both aren't puppets, you're our students, our friends, please stop before it goes too far." Luna said to them with a serious and honest voice.

"The only way you'll have to stop us is if you beat us first, and we highly believe that your both gonna get what's coming to you." Sonic said to the both of them before he and Crimson got into their stances to fight against them.

Even thought they only wanted to reason with them, Celestia and Luna were given no choice but to fight against them, so they slowly placed their hands on their hearts and their keyblade armor instantly appeared around them.

The others took a step back before Celestia and Luna charged at the boys and each of their blades clashed. Crimson fought against Celestia while Sonic fought against Luna, each side was getting wild as the boys weren't showing any remorse towards their principles.

As Crimson and Celestia fought, Celestia mostly blocked and dodged his attacks before using counterattacks to get him off his guard. This tactic was working for a short time until Crimson blocked her counterattack and unleashed a dark Firaga blast from his left hand. Celestia felt the attack and it was extremely powerful and lethal, however she wasn't going to give up and use every ounce of her strength to free her student from the darkness that's controlling him.

Meanwhile for Sonic and Luna, their battle was just as tough as the other was. Luna kept on dodging Sonic's attacks until she waited for an opening to appear so she could counterattack, her timing was perfect as she release a massive combo against Sonic that gave him some very rough damage. However Sonic could take it, he didn't care about the pain because that was his plan against her. He pretended to get attacked easily until he blocked her last attack at the perfect angle before placing his left hand on her armor and summoning a powerful Thundaga blast from the dark skies above. Luna felt the lightning pass straight through her, it was very painful and felt like she was going to die at any moment, but Sonic pushed her away before easily overpowering her with a barrage of attacks.

Lucky, Cadence, and the Mane Seven all watched what was going on and they all had stunned looks on their faces by how the boys were fighting against Celestia and Luna, it was rough and the boys didn't show much emotion by what they were doing.

It all ended when the boys knocked away their keyblades and release powerful finishing slashes. Celestia and Luna then fell to the ground as their armor disappeared, then Crimson and Sonic walked up to them while pointing their X-blades directly to their faces.

"We didn't ask for this life, we didn't ask for this happen either. We finally had an opportunity to learn the real truth about ourselves and you both wanted to stop us from doing that? How many times do we have to beat you, when will you ever learn that we need to know the truth, and what promise was so important from our parents that you couldn't tell us? What was it?" Crimson said to Celestia while still pointing his blade at her.

Celestia and Luna were very weak and felt intense pain by the battle they just had, but at this time they believed that the boys should know the truth. "Your father and mother promised us that if we ever met you again...then...we wouldn't tell you about your heritage and let you have normal lives." Celestia said to him with a weak and sad tone.

"During the Keyblade War your parents didn't want the both of you to die so young and while it was happening me and Celestia were told by Leo and Hikairi that if we ever met you two again, then you wouldn't never find out the truth about yourselves. They wanted you both to grow up safe and be protected from anything related from our past experiences, and...we already guessed that you could wield keyblades when we saw you unconscious at the hospital. Please understand that what we're saying is the honest truth and we never meant to cause you any pain." Luna said to them with the same tone as her sister was in.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised by this for a few seconds before Sonic spoke them,"Then why did you train us into using the keyblades if you wanted us to have normal lives?" He said with a serious tone.

"Because...because we thought about giving you what it feels like to be keyblade wielders. However, we didn't want you to be involved in anything serious." Celestia said to them.

The boys thought about it for a moment before they made a grueling decision. They both raised their X-blades up before Crimson spoke to them,"You could've told us this sooner, but instead you kept it a secret. A secret?! We've only learned one important thing in this world, everyone lies and the truth is never what you say it is, so now it's time you two paid the price for doing this to us." He said with Sonic nodded to his suggestion.

The boys were about to strike down their principles until they were stopped by sorrowful sounds. "Stop!" Everyone behind them said.

Crimson and Sonic turned around and was stunned by what they were seeing, their mother, Cadence, and the Mane Seven were crying. This really made the boys look guilty as then saw Celestia and Luna shed tears as well.

The boys then looked at their X-blades and hands before realizing what they were doing. "What have we done." They both said at the same time.

Lucky and Cadence then ran up to the boys and embraced them in their arms while pleading them to stop, they still tears falling from their face and those tears began to fall on Crimson's and Sonic's armor. They then looked at them with sorrow eyes before something unexpected happened, a sudden burst of dark energy pushed Lucky and Cadence away and towards the ground.

The Mane Seven, Celestia, and Luna were all shocked by this, as for the boys, they were stunned horrified and scared. Fluttershy and Rarity went up to Lucky and Cadence to help them up, they also noticed some small rough marks on their faces.

Crimson and Sonic just stood in place while thinking about what they just did, they hurt their mother, they harmed their teacher too, all of their emotions then bubbled up until the boys looked up at the sky and began screaming very loudly.

As they did the ground began to shake, then students from inside the school went outside to see what was going on and they all had surprised looks on their faces to see Crimson and Sonic causing these tremors, including Lyra, Bon Bon, and the Crusaders.

Their screams went on for a while, then Lucky and Cadence opened their eyes to notice this too; they were getting scared and had no idea what was going on until the boys stopped screaming. For a second everyone thought that it was over, but then in a split second Crimson and Sonic screamed again, only this time when they did their armor began to crack and lights began shooting out of them. Afterwards the boys were engulfed in lights (Crimson was consumed in a red light and Sonic was consumed in a blue light), then they reemerged out of the lights with their armor completely gone and now wearing organic bio-suits (Similar to Vanitas' appearance, but with Crimson having all dark red and Sonic having dark blue).

Their skin was also darkened as well, so was their hair, but the major change to them was their eyes. Crimson's eyes were whited out and glowing bright red while Sonic's was the same but his eyes were glowing bright blue. They were also very angry at this point, the only emotions left in their bodies were rage, hate, hurt, and deep sorrow.

Everyone was completely speechless by what happened to them, Sunset and Twilight had their hands on their mouths with complete worry in their eyes; the rest of the girls were doing the same thing and they couldn't really describe what they were seeing.

Crimson and Sonic were then lifted into their air, they still had very pissed off looks and they only knew one thing left to do. "Our...mother...was innocent. Her and Cadence didn't deserve anything of this, no matter what we do we always disappoint someone. if we can find happiness anywhere, then we'll destroy this world...then...everything!" Crimson said while struggling to speak.

"Crimson?" Sunset said quietly.

"Nothing will be spared...everything will fall into oblivion and despair." Sonic said while struggling as well.

"Sonic?" Twilight said quietly.

"Destruction... Ultimate annihilation!" Both boys said as tears began falling from their white out eyes.

Everyone noticed this and Fluttershy knew what was wrong with them before Crimson released a violent slash at the ground and a portal instantly appeared. Sonic launched a violent slash against the sky and another portal appeared, then both boys just threw aimless attacks in all directions while growling.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack went to aid and help Celestia and Luna up while dodging Crimson's and Sonic's attacks. The students began running away in terror and some ran back inside to get to safety, however the Mane Seven hid behind the Wondercolt Statue.

"Okay, what the hay is going on here? Why are the boys acting like this now?" Applejack asked everyone while peaking out to look at the boys.

"They've entered Berserk Mode." Celestia said to everyone.

"Berserk Mode?" Cadence said in confusion and worry.

"Yes. it's a mental state keyblade wielders enter whenever they are brought to the brink of anger and rage. If we don't stop the boys soon they'll completely destroy our world and probably any others they find." Luna explained.

"How do we stop them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That might be a little difficult to say, but first we need find a way to calm them down." Celestia said thinking that was the best option.

"The boys are hurting." Fluttershy called out.

"We know Fluttershy, they're hurting our world, we already know that." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed out what was already happening.

"No, their hearts are hurting." Fluttershy said with more depth on the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Sunset asked.

"They're in pain, they're hurting from the inside and that hurt is dragging their hearts into the darkness. We need to heal the hurt, we need to heal their pain." Fluttershy said while placing her heart on her chest and looking at Crimson and Sonic who are still opening portals.

"Fluttershy, how do you know this?" Lucky asked.

"Because I can feel their hurt and it's getting stronger." She stated while placing a hand on her heart

Everyone had the same feeling as well while placing their hands on their hearts. Then afterwards Sunset and Twilight stood up and decided that it was going to be them who can heal them. Everyone nodded to that before they while Lucky said to herself,"Please...save my sons."

Upon walking out from the Wondercolt Statue, Sunset and Twilight stared at the boys for a few seconds before Sunset spoke."Boys!" She yelled.

Crimson and Sonic stopped what they were doing at noticed Sunset and Twilight below them.

"This isn't the way. We know you're both upset. we understand that you're angry for what you did, but you can't destroy our world because of it. Me and Twilight were in the same positions you were in. We were corrupted by darkness and believed that we could have everything we ever wanted." Sunset said being honest with her words.

"Why should we listen to anything you say now? Your lying, me and Sonic can have everything we want." Crimson said with his demonic voice deepened.

"No you can. Even with all that darkness, magic, and power, you both will still be alone. Is that really what you want?" Twilight said to them.

At that moment, Crimson and Sonic took a deep breath. When they were done their Berserk Modes slightly went away and their pupils and irises were still glowing.

"It's all we have left. Me and my brother have always felt alone. Growing up, we had to keep on moving from one location to the next while leaving behind the friends we've made. We've never be able to keep the friends we developed and only had each other. You both can't understand what that feels like because you've never been through rough times.." Sonic said to them with a serious tone.

"Yes we have. We know what it's like to be alone and we can help you." Twilight said before her and Sunset placed their hands in their pockets and brought out their charms the boys gave them. "Remember these? You said every time we look at these charms, we think of you boys. Everyone else still has those charms, we still believe in you boys, we understand your pain, and we're gonna heal your hearts no matter what it takes." She said with the rest of the Mane Seven coming out of the Wondercolt Statue and showing their charms to them.

Then something expected began to happen, the charms began glowing and their energies went straight for Sunset and Twilight. They didn't know what was happening, but it looked like their magic combined with their deep friendship of the boys were allowing them to access the magic of friendship. Both Sunset and Twilight were then engulfed in spheres of light, inside both girls began transforming.

Sunset had light orange heels, a pure white dress, wings made out of light, white gloves, and her hair was flowing upwards.

For Twilight, she had a light purple dress, light blue heels, Alicorn wings with rainbow coloring at the tips, light purple gloves, and her hair had rainbow coloring in it as well while flowing upwards.

After emerging out of the light the two girls stared at the boys with serious looks, not only that but the charms that they were holding got transformed into their keyblades.

Everyone was very surprised by this, including the boys. Afterwards Sunset and Twilight used the keyblades to seal all of the portals the boys made, this angered the boys even more then they already were and they just glared at them.

Crimson and Sonic then pointed their X-blades at them before speaking in unison,"It's way pass time you two learned what real hurt feels like!" The both said before charging at the girls. Sunset and Twilight did the same and their clash created a massive shockwave, then the boys suggested they do this in private before all four of them disappeared.

 **Station of Destiny**

Upon entering the Station of Destiny, Crimson and Sonic stared at Daydream Shimmer and Mystic Sparkle (Yeah I know I just changed their names, my story, my rules) before they ran towards each other to fight.

Crimson unleashed a mega Firaga blast against Daydream, however she summoned a barrier of light to protect herself before shooting at Crimson with a powerful light blast. Sonic used a dark version of Blade Burst as he rushed towards Mystic to attack, but she didn't allow that and instantly warped out of his sight before reappearing behind him to attack.

The boys then decide to fight as one, so they used Arcanum Burst on the two. This worked as Daydream and Mystic felt intense pain from the attack, however it didn't stop them from giving up and they both decided to fight as one too.

Clash after clash the four of them continued on, then during a small struggle against their blades they began to make small talk. "You broke our promise." Crimson said to Daydream.

"We're really sorry, but you need to stop this now." She said before all of them pulled away to see each other.

"Tell us...why are you apart of our heart!" Sonic said before he dashed towards Mystic.

She didn't respond as they continued fighting until it took place in mid air. This didn't last as Sonic forced her back towards the ground while he was still in the air. He was then seeing himself and Crimson with small images of the Mane Seven, their mother, Celestia, and Luna.

"I see. Now I remember why." He said before he returned to the ground.

Crimson and Sonic then thought to end the fight once and for all, so they went side by side, raised their X-blades, and began charging up a dark energy blast.

Daydream and Mystic also went side by side to do the same them, only they were charging up an energy blast of light.

Afterwards both sides unleashed their attacks and each one came up to a stand still. Both attacks were struggling to see who would prevail, each side wasn't going to give up until one was going to win. The boys and girls continued on, however Daydream and Mystic reminded the boys about their friends and their mother. "Please let us help you, me and Twilight were very worried about the both of you when we were at the hospital, we cried when we thought you wouldn't wake up. We felt...something new ever since we met the both of you, we want to have you back and we promise to never hurt you again." Sunset said with deep honesty. "Our friends care about the both of you too. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and even your mother cares about you. You don't have to be alone anymore, we're here for you and we all love you very much; even me and Sunset." Twilight said with deep honesty and letting her heart talk.

Hearing this really surprised the boys, they never thought all of these people cared about them so much and they've never realized it until now. Afterwards Daydream's and Mystic's attack overpowered Crimson's and Sonic's, their blast overtook their and completely shattered their X-blades as well. This was a good and bad thing, it was good because their fight was over, but it was also bad because the X-blades were made from their lights and darknesses. So after their defeat the Station of Destiny began to shatter as well, however a massive light then engulfed all of them at once.

 **The White Void: In two different areas**

Crimson was now floating in what he believed to be a sea of light. He couldn't move as his body was too damaged, so the only thing he did was to float away before saying his last words.

"I'm fading...fading into the light. I guess this is what I deserve. Sonic...if you can hear me then I want to tell you that...I'm sorry. This was my fault...and now...I'm truly alone." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Crimson! Can you hear me?" A voice called out to him.

Crimson opened his eyes to see Sunset, she floated closely to him with a worried look before raising her hand to him. "Take my hand Crimson. Let me show you there's another way...just like how someone once did for me." She said with a small smile.

Crimson looked at her before he spoke,"How can I trust you now, like how you can trust me?" He said to her while looking away in sorrow.

"Because I'm your friend." She said before she went close to his body. "I really care about you, we all do, even your brother does too. Please let me into your heart, let me heal your hurt." She said, letting her heart to the talking.

Crimson looked into her eyes as he slowly lifted himself and saw how worried she was. He thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, "Okay, Sunset. I'll come back with you." He said to her with a small warm smile on his face.

Sunset grew a warm smile before she went up to Crimson and hugged him with passion and love. Crimson closed his eyes and slowly hugged her back; feeling her warmth and feeling the darkness being returned into his heart and being put to rest. A light then appeared around them before they disappeared.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic was drifting away from a different section of the sea of light. His body was also damaged a lot that he couldn't move, but he didn't because he believed that right now he was getting exactly what he deserves.

"I guess this is it...I never thought it would never end like this, but what can you do. My brother...I'm sorry, I blame myself for this mess. And now...I don't have anything to lose." He said while closing his eyes.

"Sonic! Are you there?" A voice called out to him.

Sonic reopened his eyes and saw Twilight. She had a worried look on her face as well while raising her hand to him. "Please come back to us, I can help you...like how someone helped me once." She said with a small smile.

Sonic looked away before speaking,"Why...? Why should I trust you now, and...how can you trust me?" He said in a sad tone.

"Because I need you." She said as she went closer to him,"Your my friend, I don't want to lose you. Crimson, your mother, and the others don't want to lose you either. Let me into your heart. I want to help you. I care about you and never want to lose you again." She said allowing her heart to speak.

Sonic lifted himself up before looking into Twilight's eyes. He saw how much she cared about him, after thinking it over Sonic accepted Twilight's offer,"Alright, Twilight. I'll come back with you." He said to her with a small warm smile.

Twilight smiled back before going up to him and hugging him with passion and love. Sonic slowly hugged her back before closing his eyes and feeling her warmth; feeling her made him feel warm as well, it also caused his darkness to return into his heart and be put to rest. A light then appeared around them as they disappeared into it.

 **Canterlot High: Outside**

After a few minutes went by two bright light appeared in the sky while slowly coming to the ground. When it vanished Crimson, Sonic, Sunset, and Twilight appeared while still hugging one another.

The Mane Five, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Lucky grew smiles on their faces and they all ran up to them. Then the boys separated themselves from the girls before looking at the other while frowning and hanging their heads with their hair covering their eyes.

"My sons, are you alright?" Lucky asked with concern.

The boys didn't speak at first until they lifted their heads, revealing faces crying as tears fell from their eyes.

Everyone noticed this and felt really bad for them until the Mane Seven gathered around them and gave them a group hug. After that, Lucky went up to them and hugged them very tightly as she thought she would never see them again.

Afterwards Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before giving small smiles and doing fist bumps. They then turned their attention to everyone,"We're sorry...we truly are sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen, and...we didn't mean to ditch school either." Sonic said to everyone.

Celestia and Luna walked up to them before slowly rubbing their heads,"It's alright boys, we forgive you." Celestia said in a kind voice.

"No. It's not okay. We nearly destroyed this world. We caused so much pain on you all, and...all we ever wanted was to know if our birth parents were alive and have a chance to see them again.." Crimson said to everyone in a sad tone.

Cadence then walked toward the both of them before giving them a hug,"It wasn't your fault. You both were hurting and we're here to heal it, that's all that matters now. Plus, one day you will have a chance to find them, but for now, your foster mother needs you." She said sweetly before separating from them and directing them toward Lucky.

After breaking up the hug, everyone looked at the boys with smiles before Sonic spoke to everyone,"Please don't abandon us. We don't want to lose more friends like before" He said with a sad tone.

Hearing that made everyone gasp before Sunset and Twilight slowly went up to them and softly kissed their cheeks. "Of course not, boys. We will never do that to you. We're always here for the both of you and we will never leave you in any way as long as you both promise the same thing" Sunset said before her and Twilight smiled warmly at them.

Crimson and Sonic managed to form smiles on their faces from hearing that. Everyone smiled back before the clouds in the sky began to vanish and the sun's rays shined down on everyone near the Wondercolt Statue.

 **Canterlot High: The Next Day**

After what happened yesterday, Lucky told her sons to try and take it easy since they've been through a lot and they needed relax a bit. To which they nodded and began going back to how things were from before.

As for Cadence, she went back to Crystal Prep. The Shadowbolts were fully healed and they remembered everything that happened yesterday, they all felt bad about what they've done to Crimson and Sonic before thinking about see them again to apologize. They all met before school started and the boys forgave them entirely before they apologized to the girls for attacking them. The Shadowbolts accepted their apology too before Crimson hugged Sunny Flare and Sonic hugging Indigo Zap.

They were a little stunned by this for a moment, but smiled anyway before the boys hugged the rest of the girls. Afterwards they all agreed to call one other if they ever wanted to hang out sometime, the boys liked that because even thought they're now Wondercolts, they will also be Shadowbolts at heart.

In Celestia's office the boys and the Mane Seven began discussing how to handle this outcome and the best option Luna thought of was detention for a week. The Mane Seven were surprised by this, but not the boys as they accepted the punishment. Then Crimson and Sonic summoned out their keyblades and placed them on Celestia's desk before doing the same with their shoulder pads.

"Boys, your...giving up your keyblades and your armor too?" Applejack asked in small surprise.

"Yeah, our birth parents wanted us to have normal lives, so that's what we're gonna do." Crimson said to her before he and Sonic grabbed their book-bags to get to class.

Celestia and Luna were little surprised by this themselves. They began thinking for a minute before stopping the boys from leaving. "Boys, you don't have to give up your belongings. We both trust you to take care of them, plus how about instead of just sitting in a classroom we do some more training?" Luna said with a smile while both her and Celestia return the keyblades and the armor pads back to the boys.

Crimson and Sonic took them back before dismissing their keyblades and placing their pads back on. Afterwards they hugged their principles,"I know we should ask first, but...we just had to do this." Crimson said while hugging Celestia.

Both her and Luna hugged them back while the Mane Seven smiled warmly at what they were looking at. After a while they broke their hugs before Sonic asked them a really good question about Leo and Hikari,"Hey, about our birth parents...did they love us?" He asked.

"Of course they did. Your mother and father loved you both with all their hearts. Someday you'll find them, but right now it's best you both to get to class before the bell rings." Celestia said in a sweet tone.

Crimson and Sonic then left her office with the Mane Seven following them. They all had different classes to get to, so the boys had to separate from them, but before they went off to class Crimson placed a kiss on Sunset's cheek while Sonic did the same for Twilight."That's...just a thank you for saving us. See you guys later." Sonic said while he and Crimson blushed a little before leaving.

Both Twilight and Sunset blushed at this before smiing warmly after they did that. Then the others smirked at them before Pinkie spoke,"Hey girls, how come your faces are turning red?" She said with a smile.

"They...they're not red." Sunset said while hiding her face while did the same.

"Oh, so it's true. The boys have a thing for you and like them too." Rarity said with a smile

They didn't answer, but instead began walking to class while thinking about the boys and looking at their charms. "Maybe we do like them..." Twilight said quietly while she and Sunset continued on walking.

 **End of Chapter 13.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and the Berserk Mode idea I got was from Yugioh Arc V. I do not own the ability.**

 **I also wanted to say that the next chapters will bring my OC's into the light and accept what destiny has for them.**

 **Plus the couples here will happen in due time, just need to develop them very carefully and adding good timing.**

 **If there is anything you want me to add in here to make it more awesome, please remember to review or give me a PM ok.**

 **As long as everyone has hope and liking each other's stories, then the future will always be bright no matter what.**

 **See you all again soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Date

**Hi Everyone, I've returned with another new chapter.**

 **No spoilers in this one, so you'll just have to read on to find out what happens.**

Chapter 14: An Unexpected Date

It's been two weeks since the whole incident with Crimson and Sonic, but now everything is back to normal. The boys also have their own hearts now after the battle with Sunset and Twilight, which means that they each have their own unique ways of doing things on their own, but never the less are capable of spending time together when they want to.

During the week when they had detention, Celestia and Luna gave them some more training instead. Crimson and Sonic worked hard, they continued on sparring against each other, learning new ways of defending themselves and practicing their special attacks like Ars Arcanum, Blade Burst, Strike Raid, and their combined attack Arcanum Burst.

As for Sombra and Vice Principle Cinch, well...Sombra disappeared from Crystal Prep and Cinch became the new principle while Cadence and Shining Armor became the assistant principles, plus Cinch had to be on her best behavior when dealing with the rules around her new position or they'll be consequences beyond imagination.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: Late at night**

 _Day 37_

 _It's been a while since me and Sonic wrote something in our journal and tonight seemed like a good time to put something in._

 _We've learned that friendship is really important in your life and that it can grant you amazing things, plus the people around you will always be with you no matter what._

 _Also everyone at CHS has forgiven us for nearly destroying their world, however a few students can't really trust us again just yet, but progress never fails as long as you do whatever it takes to have people's trust again._

 _Tomorrow, I'm gonna do something special for Sunset. She's my closet friend now and being with her makes me feel really strange, so tomorrow I plan on making it up to her by doing something I've never really done before and yet I had the internet's help on what I need to do._

 _Hopefully she'll agree to my suggestion, and if not then I'm sure we can figure something out._

 **Canterlot High: Morning**

After a long night of planning and writing, Crimson is prepared to give Sunset a little surprise so that their won't be any hard feelings between them, however there is a little problem though...he has no idea where her locker is.

Carefully looking over his surprise while walking through the hallway, Crimson asked around for Sunset's locker and he basically didn't get any response since everyone needs to get to their next class. Then by some miracle Crimson ran into Applebloom, he was very happy to see her as she was to see him, but back to the matter he needed to know where Sunset's locker was so he could slip the surprise inside it.

Applebloom didn't understand why Crimson wanted to find her locker, but he was very desperate in finding it."Well...I really don't know myself, but I do remember the locker number. It's locker 947, yeah locker 947 is Sunset's locker Crimson." She said with a smile of confidence.

Taking her word for it, Crimson ran off to find locker 947 before going off to second period, and before Sunset appears to spoil the surprise. Only ten minutes remained and Crimson checked everywhere for locker 947, until he finally found it near his second period class. Slipping it through the ducts Crimson checked around the area to make sure no one was watching him before walking off to class.

 **Canterlot High: Lunch**

During lunch hour while Crimson eating by himself, his brother Sonic appeared and noticed a smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like someone's in a happy mood, what's the occasion?" He asked.

"Nothing much Sonic, but I just did something that's going to change the way me and Sunset know each other. See it took me a while to put it together, but I've made a poem to Sunset to see if she wanted to go on a date with me." Crimson said with a smile.

Sonic was very surprised by this, but at the same time he felt very glad for Crimson,"Wow man, you want to become more than friends with Sunset?"

"Yeah...I mean, after the whole thing in the white void I've gotten a little closer to her. I did thank her with a kiss on the cheek, but maybe it's time we became more than friends and understand more about each other." Crimson said with a small smile.

Sonic was very happy with what Crimson was doing, in fact he wished him luck on how it'll turn out before standing up to throw away his food and leaving to go do some stuff of his own. Crimson thanked him, but at the same time he became a little nervous too, what if she doesn't accept him or what if she already has someone. These thoughts began appearing in Crimson's mind, but then he shook it off and reminded himself on what he knows so far about Sunset,"What am I thinking? Sunset is caring, nice, sweet, and kind, there's no way she would thinking negatively about me. I'll find out this afternoon and then we'll see what happens." Crimson said to himself before leaving the cafeteria.

 **Canterlot High: Hallways**

After lunch and throughout the rest of the day, Crimson waited patiently for Sunset to come by and tell him what she thought about his gift. It was now 3:30 and the final bell had rang, every student was now exiting their classrooms and were prepared to go home. Crimson went to his locker to checkup on a few things he needed to take, but then after closing up he was met up with someone he hadn't seen in a while, Lyra Heartstrings.

In the aftermath of the incident she did ask Crimson if he was alright and the two shared a nice talk before going their separate ways, but right now Crimson is wondering why she came to him and if she needed help with something.

"Hi Crimson." Lyra said nervously.

"Hi Lyra." Crimson said before she noticed a strange feeling coming from her,"Are you alright? Is there something I can do for you?" He asked kindly.

"No...it's just that...I got your letter and your poem really touched my heart." Lyra said as she placed the piece of paper towards her heart while smiling warmly to him.

"Err...what poem?" Crimson said in confusion.

"You sent me a poem in my locker, here I'll read it to see if you remember. _You are my half, you are what I've been searching for; everything pointed to you and destiny brought you into my life. I don't know much about you, but if our halves meet, then it can be so true. Love is complicated, confusing, and mysterious, but none of that matters everytime I see you. we know so little about ourselves and we know so little about one another, but let us join together and share our feelings. Please go out with me and let us share our time, let me be apart of you as you can become apart of me."_ Lyra said while reading off the poem.

At that moment Crimson realized that he sent the letter to the wrong girl, and that wrong girl happens to be one of his friends. He didn't know how to explain the situation to Lyra, in fact he really didn't know how to tell her that the letter was really for Sunset.

"The answer is yes Crimson, I will go out with you." Lyra said with a kind smile.

"Oh...uh, great! Yeah terrific, so...do you want to meet somewhere or should I pick you up?" Crimson said nervously.

Lyra thought about it before telling him to meet with her at her house at 7 pm. He agreed to the suggestion before Lyra walked away to get ready for tonight.

Crimson couldn't believe what happened, one of his friends that he only knew after saving her from some Heartless is agreeing to go on a date with him, and at that moment Crimson turned to his locker and began banging his head on it.

Sonic was walking through the halls and noticed what Crimson was doing before stopping him from continuing."Bro what's up, and why are you banging your head against your locker?" He said while raising an eyebrow.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life." Crimson said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I accidentally gave Lyra a poem that was meant for Sunset and now she agreed to go out with me tonight." Crimson said while resting his head on his locker door.

"Oh, hey it's not a total loss, I mean Lyra seems like a nice girl and maybe this little experience will help you out. Just try and have a good time with her alright, as long as you don't screw up anything I'm sure everything will be alright." Sonic said to his brother with a smile.

Crimson began thinking about what Sonic said and he did have a point, he doesn't know much about Lyra and spending some time together will help him know more about her, then he can tell her that the poem he wrote was actually for Sunset.

After getting his head off of his locker Crimson smiled before he and Sonic headed home.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

After arriving at home Crimson went to go get dressed for his date. Lucky had heard about this from overhearing Crimson talking to himself and she was very proud of him, she also gave him some dating advice that was okay for him, but was also a little embarrassing to get from your own mother or foster mother.

Within two hours Crimson finally had the perfect outfit to wear. He chose a collared white shirt, light brown dress pants, dark brown dress shoes, and a necklace with an x symbol on it. Then he got fresh and was prepared to go get Lyra so the two of them could start their date. While leaving his house Sonic told his brother good luck while his foster mom told him to have a good time and to relax, which by the way made Crimson feel a little more nervous than he already is.

 **Lyra's house: Outside**

Crimson had called Lyra on his cell to see where she lived and she pointed out the right direction to where her house is. Upon getting there by foot since it really wasn't that far, Crimson took a deep breathe before going up to her door and giving it three knocks.

"OK remember, just have a fun time with her, that's all you have to do and then when it's all over tell her who the poem is really for. *Slap to the face* no, just don't think about it and see what happens." Crimson said to himself as he planned out what to do before slapping himself and forgetting about.

A few minutes later Lyra opened her door to reveal herself to Crimson, he had his jaw dropped by what he saw; she looked completely amazing and gorgeous. Her hair was all the way down towards her waist; perfectly groomed, she wore a white shirt with a white ribbon on the right side of her chest area, an orange skirt, and red shoes with white laces. (Basically it's the same outfit she's wearing from Life is a Runway).

Crimson was completely stunned by how she looked and had no words to say, then Lyra raised her eyebrow and smirked at him,"I see you like the outfit I picked out?" She asked while still smirking. Crimson closed his mouth before nodding and earning a giggle from Lyra. Afterwards she walked towards him and the two went into the City to see what they were going to do for their date.

 **Equestrian City**

Entering into the city late at night and so many lights around them, Crimson asked Lyra what they should do first. Lyra gave it some deep thought before suggesting a movie, it sounded like a plan for Crimson and the two went off to see what was playing.

Lucky for them there was this Romeo and Juliet based movie Lyra really wanted to see and Crimson gave interest into it before paying for their tickets and going inside the theater. The movie was an hour and a half long, but it was very enchanting as the main characters truly loved each other and would stop at nothing to be with one another since their families hated each other over some historical rivalry. During the movie Lyra softly placed her head on Crimson's shoulder, he could feel her and this made him blush a little before placing his focus on the movie.

When it was over the two decided to take a little walk around, however while doing this Lyra took Crimson's hand into her own and said that this was so they don't separated. Crimson was very surprised by this, but he smiled at her anyway and knew that he would need to make the next move. After looking around, enjoying the night, and feeling her hand, Crimson suggested on some karaoke and Lyra completely accepted.

Once the two went into a nearby karaoke bar, they began singing some songs and were having a really good time. Then Crimson went up on stage and was asked to sing a song for his girl since tonight is Special Date Night and the rules say that you need to sing a song for the girl you're with.

A little hesitant on the idea and really nervous about it, Crimson shrugged it off before asking for the mike from the showman and speaking into it,"Hello everyone, I don't really sing that much, but I will sing tonight; just for you. This song is for Lyra Heartstrings, our date is going good so far and I believe we can make it better after you hear this from my soul." He said while looking at Lyra from below as she wondered what was going to happen next before Crimson started singing.

 **Crimson:** _I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _I know that you are something special. To you, I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

 _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _Your beautiful soul..._

 _You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine, moving forward. I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance I will never make you cry, come on let's try._

 _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul..._

 _Am I crazy for wanting you?_

 _Baby, do you think you could want me too?_

 _I don't want to waste your time._

 _Do you see things the way I do?_

 _I just want to know, could you feel it too?_

 _There is nothing left to hide._

 _I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul._

 _I don't another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

After finishing up the song everyone clapped at Crimson's performance, Lyra was more than heart warmed by what he sang, she was very happy and she shed a single tear of happiness when he got off stage.

"Crimson...that was truly beautiful, I've never heard you sing before and what happened here was the best thing that ever happened to me." Lyra said softly before hugging him softly. Crimson hugged her back and felt her warmth, then at that moment he realized that the poem for Lyra wasn't a mistake and he now knew that the choice he made was a change of fate. After breaking up their hug the two left and began to do other stuff to pass the time.

 **Lyra's House: Late at Night**

After grabbing some dinner at a sandwich shop, playing at the arcade for a while, and doing some sight seeing, it was now time for Crimson to take Lyra home since it was getting late they were feeling a little exhausted from all the fun they had.

Walking up to her house Lyra and Crimson smiled at each other before Lyra spoke,"Crimson, this was the best night I've ever had and this was an amazing date." She said with a smile.

"It was amazing for me too Lyra and I'm glad we got to spend some time together...so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said before turning around to go home.

However Lyra stopped him from doing so,"Wait, there's something I want to give you as a thank you present. I understand that this is your first time being on a date and my first time going out with someone, but here is a little token of my gratitude." She said with a kind voice.

After speaking Lyra went up to Crimson, she took his hand gently before leaning her head against his face and kissed him on the lips. Crimson went wide eyed from this, but at the same time he felt a sensation beyond anything he had ever felt. He then closed his eyes and placed his right hand on Lyra's hips and began kissing back while at the same time Lyra herself raised her left leg from him kissing back.

After a few minutes the two parted before smiling warmly at each other and Lyra walking up to her door and telling Crimson good night. He told her good night too before walking off, however as he was Crimson smiled largely as he then began running home with joy and happiness.

This was the greatest night of his life, it may have been the wrong girl, but fate gave him a new one and now they've created a new relationship that will bloom into something truly magical.

 **End of Chapter 14.**

 **So, what did you all think? Pretty interesting huh?**

 **Next Chapter will be up soon, but first I need all of you to help me. I need some motivation to keep going on both of my stories or they'll end with no conclusion at all.**

 **Also the song here is call Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney. I do not own the song and thought about adding it because he also voices Roxas on Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Please remember to Review. Please remember to PM.**

 **See you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Magical Developments

**Here is the next chapter, big surprises in this one so I hope you all enjoy because it's incredible.**

Chapter 15: Magical Developments

A few days have gone by after Crimson's date with Lyra and ever since then the two have gotten a lot closer to each other. They've constantly meet up during lunch and help each other out with homework, but whenever they don't have activities left to do they end up doing endless hours of make out sessions while no one was around.

 **Canterlot High: Fields**

It was now Saturday and every student at Canterlot High were going to enjoy their weekends with laughter and excitement, however Crimson and Sonic are doing something a little different then that.

Celestia and Luna thought that their training sessions were going so well that they had decided to go a different route this time and teach the boys something new for a change, plus deep down they're worried if the boys would ever enter Berserk Mode again and thought this new lesson would help them grow stronger, become more powerful, and unlock hidden abilities within themselves.

Arriving at the school fields Crimson and Sonic noticed the Mane Seven, their mother Lucky, Cadence, and Shining Armor sitting over at the benches. Apparently everyone close to them has shown up here to see what was going to happen today, not only that but Lyra had also appeared and took a seat next to Sunset in the higher benches. Everyone was wondering why she had appeared and she told everyone that Crimson had invited her.

Celestia and Luna arrived moments later and noticed Lyra on the benches. "Lyra, honey why are here?" Celestia asked kindly while feeling a little confused.

"Crimson invited me. Is that a bad thing?" She said while looking over at Crimson with a smile and making him feel a little embarrassed.

"No, it's not a bad thing, but me and Celestia are a little concerned because of what you're about to see." Luna said to her.

"It's alright Vice Principle Luna I've already seen what Crimson and Sonic do and what they're capable of, plus whatever happens I'm sure my boyfriend with pass it with ease." She said kindly.

After she said that everyone went wide eyed before Sunset went first to speak,"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Crimson is now my boyfriend. You didn't tell your friends about us?" She asked Crimson while raising her eyebrow.

I was...but...I just wanted to wait for the right moment to tell them since we've been dating for a few days. I do trust you and you trust me, but I didn't I was ready to tell them just yet." Crimson responded while rubbing his left arm and blushing deeply at the same time.

"Wow Crimson, I never knew you had the charm to attract the ladies." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk on her face.

"I thought he would've ended up with Sunset, but I guess fate had other plans." Rarity thought in her head.

"I'm very proud of you Crimson, now you need to remember to take care of Lyra whenever you can okay." Lucky said sweetly while embarrassing Crimson at the same time.

Sonic didn't say anything because he already knew something like this would happen one day and he's very happy for his brother, plus after the lesson is over he plans on asking his special someone out as well.

Everyone else was very surprised by this and were very happy for Crimson and Lyra, however Sunset developed mixed feelings about this but decided to ignore them and being happy that his friend found someone to love. Deep down Sunset always thought her and Crimson would develop something, but it's too late now.

Celestia and Luna smiled warmly at Crimson about this ordeal, however it was now time to focus on the tasks at hand and giving both him and Sonic something new to try out.

"Okay boys, as far as you know you've learned and mastered the arts on how to use a Keyblade and how to understand it potentials. However, strength and skill alone will not always give you an advantage, it's time you both began to learn about magic and how to harness it's powers for your own benefits." Luna said while staring at the boys.

"Wait...you both know how to use magic?" Crimson asked in confusion.

"Yes. Me and Luna have not always counted on the Keyblade alone, we've used various spells and learned how to use them for the purpose of their abilities and how powerful they are." Celestia said.

"How come we're only hearing about this now?" Sonic asked.

"Because you both needed to experience the basics on the Keyblade first before ever using magic. Also unlike the dark magic you use before, the magic that we will teach you are from the Realm of Light and you will need to start off small before attempting to grow." Celestia replied.

Hearing what she said reminded the boys of when they were corrupted by darkness, however Sombra persuaded them, and how destructive they became. Remembering this made them place their hands on their hearts and the feeling they got wasn't good, it was scary and frightening.

"Yeah, me and Crimson remember. I don't want to use that power anymore." Sonic said while feeling a little uneasy.

"Me too, the darkness inside of us will stay there. It will never be freed again as long as we remember what's really important in our lives." Crimson said to himself before looking at his brother and then at his friends, his mother, and his girlfriend.

"Very well. Let us begin." Luna said as she and Celestia summoned out their Keyblades.

Crimson and Sonic did the same and were ready for whatever was coming. No matter what it was they will learn from it and use it for the greater good and help those in need.

"Crimson, your first official spell will be Fire and Sonic yours will be Blizzard." Luna said

A little confused and willing to try and use them, Crimson and Sonic nodded to what spells they were given and were ready to learn how to use them.

"Boys, magic comes from within the body of a Keyblade Wielder and a Keyblade Master. Concentrate on your own energies, focus on what you are trying to release and allow it to exit from you blades with precise aiming." Celestia told them as she and Luna gave a demonstration and released small amounts of light into the air and letting them explode like fireworks.

Closing their eyes and concentrating on what they needed to do, the boys began to show small signs of magic appearing from their blades, however it didn't last as it instantly disappeared before they had a chance to see it.

This time they went far from each other and began doing the same thing, only this time they won't concentrate too hard and allow the magic to come freely. Everyone watched them closely while they were doing this and believed that they can do it, then small amounts of sparks appeared on Crimson's Keyblade while glimpses of ice appeared on Sonic's.

At first it looked like they had as they opened their eyes and saw what they were creating, unfortunately it didn't last as the magic disappeared again just like before.

Feeling like they couldn't do it the boys threw their Keyblades on the ground before they reappeared into their hands in a flash. They were getting a little frustrated by this and didn't know what they were doing wrong, however they didn't allow their anger to control them just like before and took deep breathes before slowly opening their eyes again.

Celestia and Luna weren't making a mistake by teaching them magic, they were ready for the next step, but it takes time for magic to grow and they knew the boys needed to practice so that they can get better.

"Maybe we can't use magic without darkness." Crimson thought while Sonic began thinking the way as they had all the power in the world when they were filled with darkness, but they won't use it and might as well give up on it.

The two principle saw how upset the boys were and thought of another way for them to use magic,"Boys, how about we have a sparring match? Let some of your strength dwell within your blades and allow them to be fueled by the heat of battle." Luna offered.

"I don't know Luna." Sonic replied sadly.

"Come now, are you boys weaker than we expected and nothing we teach you will ever happen." Luna said with a slight firm tone.

"What did you say to us?" Crimson replied with slight anger.

"You heard Luna, you two are weak, helpless, and you will never achieve anything unless you try. Instead you whimper like little kids and think that you can't do anything. You can do it, you took me and Luna on and defeated us with surprises beyond our expectations, why can't you do that now." Celestia implied.

Everyone from the benches didn't know why Celestia and Luna were talking to Crimson and Sonic like that, But Cadence and Shining Armor knew."I see...your trying to convince them to fight you. Nice strategy girls." Shining Armor thought while grinning.

Shaking off the self doubts and glaring a little at their principles, Crimson and Sonic got into their fighting stances and were prepared to fight against them.

"There we go boys, fight us instead of your self doubts and show us everything we've taught you." Celestia said while smirking and getting into a fighting stance while Luna did the same.

The Mane Seven, Lyra, Lucky, Cadence, and Shining armor were staring at both sides to see what was going to happen next, even Spike was getting a little shaky as he was sitting in Rarity's lap.

In a flash both sides ran towards each other and released powerful clashes. Crimson was up against Celestia again and they knew neither one was going to back down. Sonic was against Luna and he felt the same reaction like his brother did, then in another split second the four of them clashed again, then again, and again, and again.

Celestia unleashed four spheres of light against Crimson to weaken his movements, however this only did little as the first three were sliced by his Keyblade, but the last one hit him from behind and pounded him to the ground.

Sonic noticed this and tried to go help him, but Luna didn't allow it as she released mystical chains from her Keyblade and they all aimed at Sonic while paralyzing his movements. Struggling to break free Sonic couldn't move a single muscle, then it got worst as Luna began to twirl him around with intense speed until she released him and cause him to fly further away from Crimson.

Crimson got up from the ground and was getting a little pissed, so he had decided to teach Celestia a lesson, even though they weren't wearing their armors Crimson was still going to take her down. Running towards her and yelling a little, Crimson rose his Keyblade and leaped into the air before dashing back down towards Celestia.

His attempts at an aerial attack failed as Luna defended her sister from the attack, however Crimson upped the pressure by doing a flip and kicking Luna's head straight into the ground before using his elbow to strike at Celestia's side.

Both Celestia and Luna were not expecting him to fight dirty and didn't expect those attacks to come, but they were going down that easily anymore as Luna rose from the ground while Celestia shook off the pain she received.

Sonic ran up to his brother after recovering from his previous attack and the two were ready to keep going, but then something truly unexpected happened as Celestia's and Luna's hair began sticking upwards, then both of their eyes blanked out and were glowing pure white.

"So, you boys want to fight dirty huh...well me and Luna can do the same thing." Celestia said as her voice sounded a little louder than normal.

"Exactly, this is our Berserk Mode, only more tamed and more powerful than yours my friends." Luna said with her voice sounding really similar to her sisters.

Crimson and Sonic were a little surprised by this outcome, but they weren't scare because they knew if they were going to get stronger they had to face against bigger challenges.

Suddenly the two sisters warped from their current position and immediately reappeared in front of the boys before raising their left hands and pushing them back with intense power. Crimson and Sonic were blown away and crashed onto the ground with great force; they've never felt this type of power before from their principles, so now they needed to try something new to beat them and fast before their injuries from attacks like that get any worse.

Putting on their armors Crimson and Sonic thought about using their special moves against them, so Crimson used Ars Arcanum and Sonic tried out Blade Burst. This didn't go so well as Celestia and Luna dodged their attacks with ease before using reflective moves upon the boys as Celestia used Ars Arcanum on Crimson and Luna used Blade Burst on Sonic. The boys never imagined feeling their own attacks against them and they felt so much intensive pain that their armor immediately vanished after getting thrown back, not only that but they were also bleeding too as blood began appearing on Sonic's face and Crimson's forehead.

Lucky was getting a little worried about all of this and thought about stopping this whole thing, but Cadence noticed how worried she was getting and reassured her,"Lucky it's going to be alright. Crimson and Sonic are strong, they'll pass this lesson and be fine." She said to her with a kind voice.

"I know...but my sons are really hurt and I feel like Celestia and Luna are taking this a little too far." Lucky replied as she was starting to get a little scared.

"Hey, the boys will be fine alright. Crimson and Sonic don't just use their Keyblades for training, they're warriors and sometimes they'll need warrior injuries to keep going." Shining Armor said to her as he placed his hand in her shoulder.

Lucky felt a little better after hearing that, but that didn't mean she was going to stop worrying for her sons. Lyra, Sunset, Twilight, and the others were getting just as worried as well, but the Mane Seven looked at their charms and knew that the boys were going to pass no matter what.

Meanwhile Crimson and Sonic slowly got up from the ground they began to breath heavily and were getting a little exhausted from all of the pain they had just received. Celestia and Luna exited out of Berserk Mode and asked the boys if they were going to continue or give up.

"No...we won't give up until we pass." Crimson said weakly.

"Yeah...some cuts and bruises aren't going to stop us." Sonic said with the same reaction.

"Boys you can barely stand and you look terrible, we don't want to hurt you anymore if it'll cause fatal injuries." Celestia replied as she was getting a little concerned.

"No, we...we keep,,,going until me and my brother pass no matter what." Crimson said before he placed his right hand into his pocket and pulled out his charm that Sunset gave him. "This charm represents my friendship with the many people around me, including the two of you." He said while holding the charming in his left hand.

"My brother is right, I have my own heart now and I can think differently then he can...but we will pass this lesson." Sonic said while getting his charm that twilight made for him. "My charm represents what my purpose is, my brother and I will protect anyone in need, we love our friends, our family, and we will never give up until we're dead." He said with his charm in his left hand.

Everyone was really surprised and shocked by how brave, strong, and courageous Crimson and Sonic were right now, Lyra was still worried about Crimson's well being but she felt heart warmed by what he just said, and the same goes to Twilight on Sonic.

Afterwards Crimson's and Sonic's charms began to glow, then they started to lift themselves from their hands and out of nowhere they began to change into Keyblades. Crimson's was a light yellow sun for the base, a dark red sun for the tip, phoenix wings appearing from the sides at the very tip that were fluffed up, and a sun keychain with yellow on the left side and red on the right. Sonic's was light purple with a magic symbol as the base and tip, alicorn wings on each side from the tip, and a star keychain that was violet.

Breath taken by what they were seeing, Crimson and Sonic instantly grabbed their new Keyblades and were now officially duel wielders, but that wasn't the only thing that had happened. A light red aura appeared around Crimson while a light blue one appeared around Sonic, their injuries were quickly healed, then pony ears appeared on the top of their heads, Sonic grew large pony wings from his back, the two grew pony tails from their lower backs near the end of their spines, and had a red phoenix wing symbol appear around Crimson's right eye while Sonic had a blue alicorn wing symbol over his right eye.

Everyone was really shocked by this, including Celestia and Luna. "They...ponied up? H-how...how is that possible?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was too consumed by how awesome the boys looked.

Amazed by what had happened to them, Crimson and Sonic looked at each other in amazement before looking at Celestia and Luna. Slowly lifting themselves from the ground, Crimson and Sonic aimed their attention at their principles before attempting to try out their new abilities.

"Sonic, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Crimson asked his brother with a smirk.

"You know it, let's see how strong we've gotten because of this." Sonic replied while smirking as well.

Suddenly Crimson spread his arms out wide while holding his Keyblades and create a large flame circle while his Keyblades began to spin rapidly. Concentrating on what he wanted to do, Crimson placed both of his hands in the middle of the circle before yelling out his attack,"Mega Firaga Burst!" He screamed as massive fire blasted out of the circle and were heading directly for Celestia. She didn't move quick enough and was bombarded with fire.

As for Sonic, he also created a circle using his Keyblades, however he also made a snowflake symbol with them before placing his Keyblades at the very center of the circle and yelling out his attack,"Omega Blizzaga Blast!" He screamed as massive amounts of ice spheres and crystals began aiming directly for Luna. She couldn't move quickly either and felt the enormous impact of ice.

Both principles felt intensive pain from the massive attacks, they were pushed far towards near the end of the field and crashed onto the ground with intense force. Afterwards Crimson and Sonic dismissed their Keyblades before going over to check on Celestia and Luna to make sure that their attacks weren't too lethal.

Celestia and Luna were okay, minus the bruises, their torn clothes, and feeling completely exhausted. Walking up to them the boys offered their hands to them and the principles accepted them without a second thought, they also wobbled a little but Crimson and Sonic caught them and asked if they were alright.

"We're fine, that was truly incredible boys. Not only have you learned how to use magic, but you've also managed to pony up like the girls do." Celestia said kindly while Crimson was carrying her to the benches with the others. Sonic did the same with Luna before the both of them easily placed them down so that they wouldn't get hurt too much.

Everyone then gathered around the boys and were very excited about what happened, including Lucky."Wow guys, I never thought you boys would pony up like us, but it looks like you do have some of our have inside of you after all." Applejack said kindly.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Fluttershy said with joy.

"You two are now just like us, yippee." Pinkie said as she was all over the place.

"Darlings, we're really proud of you both and that was an amazing turn of events that you pulled off." Rarity said with a kind smile.

"Sonic, I must say that you are now 20% cooler than before, if I ever pony up again we should totally have a race around the world." Rainbow Dash said as she examined Sonic's wings.

"That was incredible Crimson, the way you move, the things you just did was unbelievable. I'm really proud of you." Lyra said warmly to Crimson before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"You were really amazing Crimson and I'm just as surprised as everyone else is." Sunset said to him before giving him a hug as he hugged her back.

"You boys truly are one of a kind and I'm really glad we've met you." Twilight said as she hugged Sonic.

Lucky, Cadence, and Shining Armor smiled at the boys as they were very proud of them too. Celestia and Luna were as well, they planned on making the boys feel uneasy so that their true potentials would come and it has.

Crimson and Sonic were happy about this as well, then they both had an interesting idea while looking at Lyra and Twilight, suddenly they picked them up and began flying off to the enterance of Canterlot High.

 **Canterlot High: Outside Enterance**

While flying through the air heading to the enterance of the school Sonic looked at Twilight and was a little on asking her something before taking a gulp a doing it anyway,"Twilight can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sonic, what is it?" She asked while looking into his eyes.

"Do you...can we...do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" He said while blushing.

Twilight was really surprised by this question, but she simply nodded in his response,"Of course Sonic, that's sounds wonderful."

Sonic was really glad to hear this from her that he went even faster than normal while continuing to look where he was going.

Crimson overheard what had transpired and was very happy for his brother, then the two landed near the Wondercolt Statue and asked their girls how the trip was.

"Well...it was unexpected, but I liked it Crimson." Lyra responded with Twilight nodding to her words.

"Why did you bring us here anyway?" Twilight asked.

"We wanted some privacy with the girls we liked, we know it's sudden by we also wanted to see what else we could do while being ponied up." Sonic explained.

Twilight was about to respond to what he just said, but she got interrupted when the Wondercolt Statue suddenly began glowing for some reason. At the same time Crimson's and Sonic's Keyblade appeared and for some unknown reason the boys knew what was going on.

The others had caught up with them and they were noticing what was happening, then Crimson and Sonic gripped their Keyblades and concentrated on summoning the source of the mysterious light. A Keyhole appeared out of nowhere and through some badass movements Crimson and Sonic shot two beams of light from their weapons and in doing so they heard a an opening sound.

They didn't know what had happened, but they knew that whatever happened next was the beginning of something new.

To Be Continued...

 **End of Chapter 15.**

 **What do you think about this chapter.**

 **Please remember to review. Remember to PM me as well.**

 **Next Chapter will pick this up and it will open a new door to a brand new adventure.**


	16. Chapter 16: A strange New World

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter.**

 **There will be two songs in this chapter that I believe fit perfectly with what's happening. Also for those who are wondering, my timeline in Kingdom Friendship takes place after season 5 and the upcoming season 6, so this chapter will have the season six premiere with a few changes added to make it more interesting.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 16: A Strange New World

After Crimson and Sonic used their Keyblades on the mysterious Keyhole that appeared, they reverted themselves back to normal while at the same time dismissing their Keyblades.

"What was that?" Sonic asked himself.

"That was the Keyhole to this world boys, it's also the core of the world itself and you just used your Keyblades to open a new road towards another world." Celestia said as she and the others had finally caught up with them.

"What does it mean?" Crimson asked.

"It means that you can now access another world. Every world beyond this one has a Keyhole, however they are incredibly difficult to find and only Keyblades are the perfect weapons to track down their exact locations to either unlock them or lock them." Luna replied with a smile.

Getting interested by this, Crimson and Sonic thought about going after more Keyholes and exploring new worlds,"Can we go out and find more Keyholes? Me and Sonic want to see more worlds, new places, and...maybe our real parents." Crimson asked them while Sonic agreed to the suggestion since he too wants to go.

"Well boys, it's not really up to us. Your mother is going to have to give the decision here." Celestia responded while she looked at Lucky.

"Can we mom? Please." Sonic asked.

Lucky was a little surprised by this and she really didn't like the idea of letting her sons go off and getting themselves hurt, however she also didn't want to disappoint them either and had come to a conclusion after taking in a deep sigh.

"Okay boys, you can go." She said with a sweet smile.

Excited to hear that the boys went up to her and hugged her very tightly while she did the same reaction. Afterwards Applejack asked them when they wanted to get started before Crimson responded to her question,"Tomorrow. I think tomorrow sounds like a good day to begin our journey. What do you say Sonic?"

"Sounds good to me, besides right now I need a shower and some rest from that beating we got from Celestia and Luna." Sonic replied while rubbing his left shoulder blade.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow will be when you depart, let's all gather here so we can say our goodbyes." Celestia said as she and Luna began walking off to go home.

The Mane Seven, Lyra, Cadence, Shining Armor, Lucky, and the boys agreed to that as they all began leaving to go home.

 **Sunset's house**

After arriving at her home, Sunset went to her room and grabbed her notebook that she had kept whenever she wanted to speak to the other Twilight from Equestria and began writing down a message to her.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Tomorrow is when my friends Crimson and Sonic are going off into a new world and I highly guarantee that their first world will be yours._

 _They might need some help figuring out how to move on four hooves since they haven't done it in a while and help on separating my friends with their counterparts from your world._

 _Also I have something personal to ask you. I was...developing a crush on Crimson after saving him from the darkness in his heart, but he found another girl and I feel like I should have told him how I truly felt sooner. How can I move on if I can't tell my closest friend how I feel about him._

 _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

After waiting for a few minutes Sunset got a response from the other Twilight.

 _Sunset._

 _i am very glad you told me this because tomorrow is when me and my friends are heading to the Crystal Empire for the annual Crystaling, I'm sure the boys would enjoy that and I'll do what I can to help them around Ponyville and anything else._

 _Also I'm surprised that you began developing feeling towards one of your closest friends. It may in fact be too late to tell him how you truly feel since he already has someone else, but you can't keep these feelings locked inside forever, you will have to tell him one day and when you do he'll understand what your feeling._

Happy to hear that from the other Twilight Sunset grew a smile on her face before going to bed,"One day...one day I will tell him, just...not tomorrow. I hope he'll understand." She said to herself before falling asleep.

 **Canterlot High: Next Day**

This morning after Crimson and Sonic got up and ate breakfast they began getting ready for their very first adventure, plus they had everything they needed to bring with them along the way. Book bags to carry food and water, some extra clothing, and medicine in case one of them gets sick.

While traveling with their mother back to the enterance of Canterlot High, the boys were met with their friends, Lyra, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

Walking up to them Crimson and Sonic felt a little sad about leaving, but they stood strong while facing everyone they know and love. "Well everyone, we will miss you and we'll be back soon." Crimson said.

Everyone felt a little sad that the boys were leaving, so the Mane Seven gathered around the two of them and shared a lovingly group hug. After a few minutes of hugging they all separated before Cadence and Shining went up to them.

Cadence hugged them while Shining Armor shook their hands before giving them quick hugs so that they would avoid any embarrassments

Lucky went up next as she tightly squeezed her sons,"Please come back safely. And don't do anything dangerous, or destructive, or-" She said before getting interrupted by Sonic after breaking up their hug,"Mom we'll be fine, and nothing is going to happen to us alright." He said with a assuring smile.

Lucky returned it before giving them both an understanding smile.

Celestia and Luna went up next before Celestia spoke to the both of them,"Now boys, do be careful on this quest. Me and Luna care for both of you like our own children, so please return without too much trouble okay." She said as she and Luna placed their right arms on the boys' shoulders.

Crimson and Sonic smile warmly at them and telling everyone that they're going to be fine and to not worry too much.

Celestia and Luna smiled warmly from this before they both began singing a song.

 **Celestia:** _You've come such a long, long way._

 _And we've watched you from the very first day._

 _To see how you might grow, to see how you might do._

 _To see what you've been through and all the ways you've made us proud of you._

 **Luna:** _It's time now for a new change to come._

 _You've grown up and your new lives has begun._

 _To go where you will go_

 _To see what you will see._

 **Celestia and Luna:** _To find what you will be._

 _For it's time for you...to fulfill your DESTINY!_

After they were finished singing everyone was surprised by how well they sang, including Crimson and Sonic.

The boys had no words to say by what they just heard, instead single tears fell from their faces before Celestia and Luna gently wiped them away before hugging them warmly.

Crimson and Sonic hugged them back as they were gonna miss them too, after breaking up their hugs Lyra went up last and she really didn't want Crimson to go off since their relationship was blooming, but she respected his choice and had a few words to say about them."Crimson,please be careful. You too Sonic, and...I'm really gonna miss you when you gone." She said with sorrow in her voice and tears forming in her eyes.

Crimson smiled at her and gave her warm hug before she hugged back, then they pulled themselves away from each other and shared a deep passionate kiss. Everyone around them smiled at this while going "Aww!" at the same time.

The two then broke their kiss before Crimson separated himself from Lyra and went over to his brother near the Wondercolt Statue."See you soon," they both said in unison before entering through the portal.

Everyone then felt empty inside before Pinkie went first to speak,"I miss them already."

"Pinkie they just left three seconds ago." Applejack said to her while raising an eyebrow.

"Still." Was all Pinkie said.

Applejack then placed her hand on her shoulder while giving her a smile.

Celestia and Luna then looked at Lucky as she just stared at the statue and feeling emotional pain within her heart.

"Lucky, we know it hurts,but the boys will come back and you'll be reunited with them again." Celestia said to her while place her hand on Lucky's shoulder.

"I know, but...I wish they could've stayed a bit longer before leaving." She said in a said tone.

"Ms. Charm. Um...if it helps, would you mind if we stop by your house every now and then to check up on you?" Sunset asked so she could help her feel better.

"Of course, all of you are always welcome to stop by if you like, but right now I need some time to myself." She said before walking home.

Everyone else did the same, however while Sunset was walking off she began thinking about telling Crimson how she really feels about him went he comes back, not after they return but more like after an hour.

 **Equestria: Twilight's Castle**

Inside Twilight's castle the other Mane Six have gotten word from Twilight about the arrival of Crimson and Sonic, including Starlight Glimmer. Everyone gathered near the Mystical Mirror and began waiting patiently for the boys to come.

"So, these boys that are coming, you've met them before Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, however the first time they came they didn't have permission and were sent back, but now it's okay and we'll do whatever we can to help them move better in this world since they haven't used four hooves in a long while." Twilight explained while continuing to watch the mirror.

Starlight didn't fully understand what happened before, but she decided to ignore it and wait until the boys came. Then within a flash, Crimson and Sonic appeared through the Mystical Mirror looking the same way they did before as Crimson was again a Unicorn and Sonic was a Pegasus.

Everypony was glad to see them and Starlight was very interested in see them too. "Hello boys it's good to see you again." Twilight said kindly.

"Likewise Twilight." Sonic said before he and Crimson turned their attention on the others,"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"You too boys, I'm-", Applejack began introducing herself before getting interrupted by Crimson,"Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and someone new we haven't seen before." He said while pointing at the other mares.

"Wow, are you psychic?" Pinkie asked as she went up towards Crimson's face.

"No, it's just that you all look like our friends back at our world and with some similar appearance too." He replied.

"That's correct Crimson, but remember, we may look like your friends and sound the same, but we're completely different from the inside and out." Twilight explained.

Crimson and Sonic nodded to her words before slowly walking forward and tripping at the same time. "Are you guys alright?" Rainbow Dash asked while slight chuckling a little.

"We're alright, it's been a while since we've used four hooves and we might need some help moving around with them too." Sonic said as he and Crimson began to slowly get up from the floor.

"We can help help with that, oh by the way I'm Starlight Glimmer." She said while walking closer to them.

"Hmm, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and now Starlight Glimmer, putting those three together sounds like a mouth full." Crimson replied as he fitting the three names together.

"Sunset Shimmer? Who's she?" Starlight asked with confusion. However before a response was given Twilight informed everyone about what they were going to do today.

Remembering the Crystalling, everypony began running out of the castle and heading towards the train station. Unsure by what was happening, the boys shrugged it off before walking out of the castle and following the seven mares.

 **Canterlot Train: Towards the Crystal Empire**

After getting out of the castle the boys were completely surprised by how Ponyville looked and how a few ponies looked really similar to a few people back home.

At the train station Crimson accidentally bumped into another mare, after getting up and offering to help her up Crimson noticed that the mare was the pony counterpart of Lyra. He had only been gone for a few short minutes and he's already seeing Lyra again.

"Um...can I have my hoof back please?" Lyra asked as Crimson was still holding her hoof in his.

Looking down and letting it go, Crimson apologized before Lyra told him it was no trouble and began walking off. Sonic looked at his brother to see that he was really confused by what just happened and helped him snap back into reality by tugging his shoulder a little.

"Crimson, are you alright?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Uh...yeah I'm alright, but that girl... She looked like my Lyra..." He responded while looking back.

"I know man, but remember? Everyone here is identical those back home and are completely different." Sonic said as he tried to reassure his brother.

"Yeah, your right. C'mon, our friends are waiting for us on the train." Crimson said as he soon began trotting off to the others with Sonic following him.

The Mane Seven in this world already paid for their tickets and were now all aboard the train towards the Crystal Empire.

"So anyway Crimson, who's Sunset Shimmer?" Starlight asked him on the train and remembering their earlier conversation.

"Oh yeah, she's one of my closet friends, and I mention her because you, Twilight and her kinda share the same pattern of first and last names." Crimson replied with a smile.

Starlight thought about it and thought that those names really match in a certain way, but it really didn't and shouldn't be a fuss. Sonic then asked everyone where they were going and what a Crystalling was.

"Well Sonic, we're all going to the Crystal Empire to see Cadence and Shining Armor's new baby. Also the Crystalling is a very important ceremony that happens every time there's a new born in the Crystal Empire; since it's a royal baby then it's going to be extra important." Twilight explained with a large smile.

Hearing that this world's Cadence and Shining Armor were having a baby really surprised Crimson and Sonic as they went wide eyed by the new, however they were happy for them none the less and got excited to meet their child as well.

 **Crystal Empire: Station**

After arriving at the Crystal Empire everypony met up with Shining Armor who looked really exhausted for some unknown reason. "Shining Armor!" Twilight said with joy. "Twily!" Shining Armor replied.

"Hi big brother, it's nice to see you again. Oh, here are two boys who wanted to come here. Meet Crimson and Sonic." Twilight said while point at the two of them.

"Oh nice to meet the two of you, I'm Shining Armor." He said while raising his hoof at them to shake. The boys were having some deja vu while staring at Shining Armor, but they shook it off and shook his hoof separately while smiling.

"You two really look identical, are you twins or something?" Shining Armor asked.

"Kinda, we were born on the same day and we get a lot of people telling us that we look like twins." Crimson replied.

Shining Armor didn't know what "People" meant, but he was too tired to care and began guiding everyone towards the Crystal Tower while Starlight had her own objectives to work on.

 **Crystal Empire: Baby Room**

Arriving inside the Crystal Tower Crimson and Sonic were amazed by the scenery and what the inside looked like while walking, then everypony had arrived at the door leading to the Baby Room.

"Listen everyone, I should mention that seeing the baby will be a bit shocking." Shining Armor said while informing everyone on what to expect.

"Shining Armor, it really doesn't matter what the baby looks like, what really matters is that your a father now and Cadence is mother too. Besides, I'm sure whatever happens it won't be too bad." Sonic said to him.

Shining Armor never thought of it like that before and smiled at Sonic for what he said before opening the doors. Inside was Cadence, Celestia, and Luna, as they all turned to see who is was.

Entering, Twilight immediately introduced Crimson and Sonic to the princesses,"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I would like you to meet Crimson and Sonic from the other world." She said while the boys walked up beside her.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet the two of you." Celestia responded kindly.

Crimson and Sonic didn't get deja vu again and greeted themselves,"Hi." Crimson said. "Hello." Sonic said.

Twilight then looked at the boys with narrow eyes,"Boys." She said.

"What?" Crimson responded.

"Their royalty, show a little respect." Twilight replied.

"Oh, sorry." Sonic said before he and Crimson bowed their heads to respect the princess.

"Sorry your highnesses, we've never met royalty before." Crimson said.

Celestia raised her hoof before speaking,"It's alright, that happens to a few ponies sometime." She said with a kind smile.

The boys then raised their head before looking over at Cadence,"Hello Princess Cadence, it's nice to meet you too." Sonic said.

"Likewise." She replied.

After their greetings Crimson and Sonic went over to the new born and smiled warmly at her before her wings appeared from under the blanket. Everyone was surprised by what they were seeing, including the boys as they had never seen a baby Alicorn before.

"The baby is a Unicorn/Pegasus hybrid?" Crimson asked.

"That's called an Alicorn sugarcube." Applejack said while looking at the baby.

"Wow, I'm guessing one of you was a pegasus first before becoming an Alicorn and since Shining is a Unicorn then it does explain your baby's mixed appearance." Sonic said while looking at Cadence and Shining Armor.

The two then looked at each other before thinking that was the most logical answer, but afterwards everyone questioned why the baby was an Alicorn since the appearance of an Alicorn needs to be earn, not from birth.

"The birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen before." Celestia responded.

"It is something even beyond our knowledge." Luna replied.

"Well either way, she's really adorable. Did either of you thought of a name before her birth?" Sonic asked while looking at the baby.

"No, not yet. We were so busy with the preparations that we haven't even thought of a name." Shining Armor responded.

"Well whatever you call her it'll be nice and sweet." Sonic replied.

Shining Armor smiled at what Sonic said before Luna looked at the boys and asked them a very good question,"Crimson, Sonic, are you two only here for the Crystalling or is there something that you're looking for?" She asked/

"Well...yes to both questions. Me and Sonic are looking for these mystical things called Keyholes. There was one in our world and by unlocking it with our Keyblades we were able to open a road to your world." Crimson responded.

Hearing this gave everyone some confusion, including the princesses because they had never heard of a Keyhole before. However Crimson and Sonic were sure that there had to be and they had to find it so that they could search for their real parents in another world, or prevent anything bad happening to the residents within the worlds they are currently in.

Not understanding why but seeing how important it was for them to find it, everyone agreed to help them, but they also have a ceremony to put on and it was also important so that the love and light of everyone here can be added to the Crystal Heart and the empire can be protected from the frozen north.

Just then the baby released a powerful beam of energy the destroy several ceiling up, her magical was incredibly power, but soon after the Crystalling it'll calm down, hopefully.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence went to go tell the public about the Crystalling, Shining Armor, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash went to go finish up the preparations, Pinkie Pie and Twilight stayed behind to take care of the baby, and the boys had decided to go search for the Keyhole.

 **Crystal Empire: Outer Corridors**

Going outside the boys were surprised by what they were seeing, but they had no idea where to look or how to even interact with others. From that point that had decided to sing a little song expressing how they feel being in Equestria.

 **Crimson:** _We've never seen a place that's quite like this. Everything is turned a around, this crazy world is upside. Getting on our hooves, it's the fate that we were dealt. But we don't have much time with them, got to learn all what we can._

(Instrumentals)

 **Sonic:** _They use a lot of magic, and fly with mystic wings. We don't get not wear clothes, skinny legs, or a tiny nose. Everything's confusing when you seem so new, but we look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too._

(Instrumentals)

 **Crimson and Sonic:** _What a strange new world, a strange new world. We're trying to go from heads or tails of this strange new world. Sorting through the small details of this strange new world. What a strange new world._

After singing Crimson and Sonic thought about summoning their Keyblades to help, however when they did they now had to hold them in their mouths since they didn't have hands anymore.

Unknown to the boys there was a mysterious pony in a black cloak watching them from behind, it's eyes glowed red and it gave itself a smirk before walking off towards the Crystal Towers,"Search for your Keyhole boys, you won't find it here, but a little help doesn't hurt anyone and maybe I can grant you a little...assistance." The cloaked pony said with a male voice.

 **End of Chapter 16.**

 **How do you like that, also what will this cloaked pony do to help the boys?**

 **The songs in this chapter was Celestia's Ballad with a duet with Luna to make it sound more touching and A Strange New World. I do not own these songs.**

 **Next chapter will have a dark matter in it, but it will also make how important Crimson's and Sonic's adventure will be.**

 **See you all soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dark Conquerors

**Hello my fellow readers, I've returned with another new chapter.**

 **Also I've seen the new episode for season six and it was pretty good, it also gave us a very important message to follow that I'm sure you all can figure out.**

 **Please enjoy and I hope your prepared for what happens next.**

Chapter 17: Dark Conquerors

 **Crystal Empire: Outer Corridors**

Crimson and Sonic have searched all day through out the entire empire looking for the Keyhole and found absolutely nothing. They've even checked abandoned areas and not a single source was discovered.

"Ugh, we've searched everywhere and not one spark appears on our Keyblades." Crimson said in frustration.

"I know man, the Keyhole could be anywhere and we've already checked every single within this place." Sonic replied while showing some frustration too.

After calming down a little the two brothers thought about taking a break and went to go check on everyone else to see how they were doing.

 **Crystal Empire: Baby Room**

Going back inside the Crystal Castle Crimson and Sonic thought to check on Cadence's and Shining Armor's baby to see if Twilight and Pinkie Pie needed any help, and boy were they right on the money.

Upon entering the baby room both brothers noticed the baby flying in the air while Pinkie was getting dragged from below. She was also releasing small amounts of magic from her tiny horn and Twilight had to use her own magic to deflect it before it could cause another problem.

"Um, do you guys want some help?" Crimson asked while keeping his eyes on the baby.

Twilight turned to look at him before answering,"Are you sure boys, have you ever looked after a baby before?" She said while deflecting another energy blast.

"No, but me and Crimson can handle it. Besides, you two should go check on the preparations for the Crystalling and we'll make sure nothing happens to the baby." Sonic replied while placing his hoof on his chest.

Twilight and Pinkie were a little hesitant on letting the boys look after the baby since they don't know how to use magic or fly, but they agreed to let them take over. "Make sure nothing happens to her and try to not let her destroy anything." Twilight said with a concerned tone.

"We got it covered!" Crimson responded.

Sighing in relief both Twilight and Pinkie left while it was up to the boys to take care of the baby. Both brothers looked at her and she cued at them before using her wings to attach herself onto Crimson's face.

He giggled a little while the baby did the same thing before going over to Sonic and repeating her actions. "This doesn't seem that hard." Sonic responded. The baby then detached herself from Sonic before laying back on her bed. She then began to suck on her hooves and it was really adorable to watch, but it also gave the boys the idea of giving her a pacifier.

Looking around to search for one the boys found one in a nearby drawer, they gave it to her and she looked even cutier than before, but then the special moment got ruined after she released a power blast from her horn that created another hole in the ceiling.

"Okay never mind, this might be harder then we thought." Sonic said as he and Crimson looked at the baby with nervous looks.

 **Crystal Empire: Central Area**

While the boys were taking care of the baby everyone else was almost done with the Crystalling preparations. Cadence, Celestia, and Luna have told the citizens that the Crystalling will be even more beautiful than the last, Shining Armor was done choosing honor guards, picking a purity crystal, and knowing who he wanted the Crystaler to be.

The Mane Six helped him a few things on that point since he was very nervous, but were very glad to help. A few minutes later Cadence and the others appeared before Shining Armor went up to his wife and told her everything that had recently occurred.

"Okay, I've picked the honor guards, chosen a purity crystal, and I know who I want to be our Crystaler to be. Now the only thing left is..." He said before thinking about the last part.

Cadence gave him narrow eyes before answering," The baby?" She said.

"Oh yeah, right." Shining Armor said while being slightly embarrassed.

Just then Crimson and Sonic appeared out of nowhere as the baby was flying and they were getting dragged by her. The three of them were going in circles and Crimson and Sonic felt like they were gonna get sick, however the baby stopped and Cadence used her magic to levitate her away from the boys.

Unfortunately the baby didn't like that as she tried to reach her tiny hooves out to get back with Crimson and Sonic but couldn't, she then began developing tears in her eyes before releasing a very powerful cry.

This cry unleashed echoes around the room and no one knew why she was upset, but then everything went downhill when the Crystal Heart got shattered into pieces.

"Ah!" Everyone gasped while the baby slowly went back into her mother's arm.

Applejack went up to the shattered Crystal Heart before speaking,"I'm guessing that's gonna make it hard to do the Crystalling." She said.

"It's worse then that, without the heart the Crystal Empire will be devoured by storms of ice and snow." Twilight said in a worried tone while removing the certain and revealing dark clouds that were coming in fast.

Everyone got worried from hearing that, except for the baby as she smiled innocently.

"At least things can't get any worse." Crimson responded while looking at the shattered Crystal Heart.

" _Oh Crimson, you and your brother worry too little and things will always get worse."_ A voice said as it echoed from the air.

"Who's there?" Sonic replied while looking around the area.

A few minutes later a dark corridor appeared and a hooded pony walked out of it, then twelve more beings appeared afterwards, some were the same height as it was, some were slimier, and one had two arms while standing on four legs.

The Mane Six, the princesses, Shining Armor, and the boys had no clue who they were, but the better question was, what did they want.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked.

One of the hooded beings stepped forward before revealing his face to everyone,"Now is that the proper way to speak to your former principle?"

"Sombra?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"How is that possible, your suppose to be dead, how can you still be alive?" Celestia asked him while giving him a glare.

"*Chuckling*, Celestia, I'm not the Sombra you know. I'm from another dimension, a completely different person, or pony so to speak." He said to her while grinning.

Crimson and Sonic stepped forward before Crimson spoke to him," He's our Sombra, he was our former principal at Crystal Prep. But we didn't know much about him until our memories came back, memories that he shattered after extracting the darkness within our hearts." He said while glaring at Sombra.

"He also deceived us into getting it back and made us become nightmare versions of ourselves. But enough about that, why are you here Sombra and what do you want?" Sonic replied while giving him the same look like Crimson was giving him.

"An easy question with an easy answer. I want the X-blades boys and your going to give them to me." Sombra said while raising his hoof at them.

"No chance in hell is that ever going to happen." Crimson said in anger.

"Very well, I guess I'll have to obtain a substitute instead." Sombra replied before his horn glowed black and the baby that was in Cadence's arm teleported into his arm.

The baby was about to cry again, but Sombra used a spell to put it to sleep before looking at it with a devious grin. "My baby! Give her back right now!" Cadence said in shock and anger.

"Let me think, no I won't. But if you want this filly back your going to have to catch us, meet me at the Everfree Forest boys and maybe then I'll give you the baby back." Sombra said before he and the others disappeared in dark corridors and Heartless appeared after they vanished.

"Heartless? Where did they come from?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter brother, let's just get rid of them before they go after innocent hearts." Crimson replied before Sonic nodded to his brothers words.

With that said the boys summoned out their Keyblades and were prepared to fight, then the Mane Six, the Princesses, and Shining Armor stood by them as they were prepared to fight too.

Crimson and Sonic didn't know why they wanted to fight too, but they accepted their help and fought against the large quantity of Heartless. The boys took on five Shadows by double teaming and using all of the skills they've learned from their principles, the princesses used their magic against some Heartless Knights, the Mane Five handled some Shadow Ponies as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy handled the ones in the air while the others took care of the ones on the ground.

Shining Armor used his shielding magic to protect himself and the others from dark magic that came from a few Shadow Ponies, however he used some offense attacks too by charging at the enemy using his horn.

Only two Heartless left and they were big and looked pretty tough, but Crimson and Sonic managed to defeat them by dodging their attacks, waiting for the right moment, and unleashing a double Strike Raid attack that completely destroyed them.

After the battle that they had Rainbow Dash boasted on how good they were, but Applejack put her in check by grabbing her tail and telling her that they have more issues to worry about.

Cadence didn't feel too good, her baby was kidnapped and she just had intruders in her home that could've killed someone, by that state Cadence had entered her breaking point as her right began to twitch, her horn glowed blue, and she unleashed a massive scream that created a shockwave powerful enough to push back the storm for a little while.

Everyone was surprised by Cadence's outburst, but no one blamed her as Shining Armor was a little uneasy too. Twilight then went over to comfort her sister-in-law,"Cadence everything is going to be okay." She said with a calm voice.

"OK? OK?! My baby had just been kidnapped by another, we had to fight off against some shadow creatures, and all you can say is that it's going to be okay?" She said with an upset and angered look.

"I'm new at being a mother, I don't know how to handle this, I don't know how to feel right now." Cadence said as she had her hoof on her face and began to cry.

Shining Armor comforted her while the others were just staring at the boys from their behinds as they weren't moving at all for some reason. "Boys...are you ok?" Twilight asked.

Crimson and Sonic didn't respond to her question as they were thinking about what had just happened and were starting to get angry, when that happened dark auras began to appear around them.

The Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor noticed this and were starting to get a little frightened. "Boys..." Fluttershy said in a quiet tone.

Crimson and Sonic then turned their heads towards everyone while glaring and revealing their pupils glowing, the boys were slowly entering Berserk Mode again as their dark auras were getting larger before turning away from everyone.

Every gasped by this and were starting to get scared, however Celestia and Luna walked up to them and calmly placed their hooves on each of their shoulders,"Boys, please calm down." Celestia said to them.

Crimson and Sonic looked at them before seeing slight resemblances of their principles,"Celestia..." Crimson said while looking at her. "Luna..." Sonic said while looking at her.

Both princesses smiled at them before the dark auras surrounding the boys instantly disappeared and their pupils reverted back to normal. After taking in some deep breaths the boys looked at the princesses again before hugging them. This surprised both Celestia and Luna, however they hugged back while everyone else smiled warmly from what they were seeing.

They then broke their hugs with the princess before Sonic looked at everyone,"Sorry about that, we didn't mean to scare any of you." Sonic said to everyone while looking at them.

"It's okay boys, what was that anyway?" Twilight asked with concern.

"We'll tell you about it later, right now me and Sonic have a baby to rescue. The rest of you can try to keep the ponies here calm while we go and get the baby back." Crimson said as he planned out what he and Sonic were going to do.

"Are you sure you two can do this on your own? Even after you little situation?" Luna asked to make sure they knew what they were doing.

"We got this. Cadence I promise you that we will get your child back no matter what." Sonic said while looking at Cadence.

Cadence wiped away the tears left in her eyes before nodding to Sonic,"Okay boys, and while you do that we'll try and restore the Crystal Heart before the black storms come." She said to both of them.

Crimson and Sonic smiled back before running off to leave the Crystal Empire, however before they left Applejack asked them a really good question,"Do you two know where the Everfree Forest is?"

The boys thought about it for a few seconds before coming out with an answer,"Nope, but we do think it might be in Ponyville since it's where we first entered." Crimson responded.

"Yes it is, just continue through Ponyville and you'll find the enterance. And please be careful." Applejack said with concern.

"You know, you all are just like our friends and principles back home, but we know your different and we will be careful." Sonic said with honestly while he and Crimson placed their hooves on their chests.

Everyone smiled at them warmly before they left, afterwards everyone went to work on fixing the Crystal Heart before it was too late.

 **Ponyville: Everfree Forest**

After arriving back to Ponyville by using the train and passing through a lot of other ponies, Crimson and Sonic managed to find the enterance to the Everfree Forest. Inside the forest was dark and it looked a little disturbing as well, but the boys weren't too scared as they had a mission to complete and a baby to save before all is lost.

Going in deeper within the forest, Crimson and Sonic got cornered by some Timberwolves. However these Timberwolves had some darkness coming out of them and a few had the appearance of a Heartless, they didn't know what Sombra did to them but they'll have to fight them either way.

Fighting the Timberwolves wasn't easy as their attacks were brutal when they strike out their claws, but boys were able to defeat the four of them using Blizzard and Fire. Unfortunately they hadn't realized that the wolves could regenerate and had decided to run from them instead.

While running from the Timberwolves, Crimson and Sonic spotted a small ravine and planned on using it to their advantage. Stopping dead center near the ravine, the boys waited for the Timberwolves to attack them at the perfect angle, then with good timing they dodged them and all for Timberwolves fell into the deep ravine below.

Exhaling in relief and giving themselves a hoof bump, Crimson and Sonic continued on through the forest to find Sombra and bring back Cadence's and Shining Armor's baby.

They searched for him everywhere and eventually found him near a set of stairs leading towards the Tree of Harmony. Sombra was still holding the baby while it was sleeping and the boys demanded him to return the baby to them or else.

"Very well boys, you may have the child back." Sombra said as he used his magic to teleport the baby into Crimson's arm. "Wait a minute, what's the catch? We know you won't just hand over the baby without a reason." Sonic asked while glaring at Sombra.

"No catch. the child is fine and real, however you both will face one of my pets as a little test of your bravery and courage." Sombra replied while summoning out a massive Heartless before disappearing (The massive Heartless is a Behemoth from Kingdom Hearts 1).

The creature looked at the boys before unleashing a terrifying roar at them. This also woke up the baby and she started to cry again without making another sonic shockwave.

Both boys couldn't fight it while protecting the baby, however some unexpected help appeared as Zecora showed up out of nowhere and threw several spears at the beast.

Crimson and Sonic looked at her before running off towards her and away from the Heartless,"Thanks for the help, who are you?" Crimson asked.

"My name is Zecora my dear pony, and it looks like you both have a cute little baby." She said while using her rhyming to speak.

"It belongs at the Crystal Empire and we need to get there quick before it's engulfed in snow." Sonic said to her while being a little confused on how she spoke.

Before leaving the massive Heartless reappeared and was prepared to fight the boys. They couldn't run from it and it could terrorize the ponies in Ponyville, so the only option was to fight back. Crimson handed Zecora the baby and asked her to watch her while they handle the beast.

Zecora accepted the child in her arms and went to safety while the boys took on the Heartless. Fighting it was hard as it was huge, not only that but it could also release energy blasts from it's horn as well.

Crimson and Sonic dodged the energy blasts and tried to attack the legs, nothing worked until they thought about aiming for the horn. Using Strike Raid the boys attacked the horn and it weakened the creature for a few minutes. Taking the opportunity Crimson and Sonic endlessly attacked the horn, however the creature regained it's strength and knocked the boys away using it's lowered horn.

The boys have had enough and had to end it all, so they had decided to do an interesting combination. They had combined Blizzard with Arcanum Burst, this attempt did some major damage onto the Heartless, not only that but it also defeated it as the creature began to fade away.

After breathing heavily from the fight they had, Crimson's and Sonic's Keyblades were starting to act strange as they began to glow before pointing out where they needed to go.

Taking the chance, the boys began to walk where their Keyblades were guiding them to and were brought towards the Tree of Harmony. Unsure on why their Keyblades brought them to the tree, the tree itself began to glow and a Keyhole appeared from it and the center. Seeing this and knew what they had to do, Crimson and Sonic used their tails to point their Keyblades at the Keyhole.

An unlocking sound came afterwards and the boys never knew the Tree of Harmony had the Keyhole all along. Walking away and going back into the forest, the boys were met with Zecora as she still had the baby.

"Thanks for looking after the baby Zecora." Sonic said with a smile.

"My pleasure my dear friend, and it looks like your journey isn't at it's end." She replied.

"Not yet. But how did you know we were in trouble anyway?" Crimson asked while Zecora handed him the baby.

"I saw you both against the Timberwolves with shock and awe, and knew you would need help from afar. But for it's time to go home, especially you three if you wants your inside a dome." She responded.

Not sure by what she meant at first before remembering the Crystal Empire, Crimson and Sonic ran off to get back before time ran out. They thanked Zecora while running off and she returned home before it got too dark.

 **Crystal Empire: Central Area**

While the boys were returning, Celestia and Luna did their best to push back the storms and were having a lot of trouble as they were getting closer. Twilight, Cadence, and Shining checked through the library to see what kind of spell could fix the Crystal Heart. And the others were trying to tell the citizens to get to safety from the storm, but they didn't listen.

As for Starlight, she had rekindled with her old friend Sunburst after losing touch with each other. It was apart of her first friendship lesson from Twilight, it wasn't easy but they were now friends again and Sunburst knew how to stop the storms and repair the Crystal Heart.

Upon returning to the shattered Crystal Heart, Sunburst explained to everyone how to fix everything and the answer was in the Crystaling. Cadence informed him that they couldn't do it without their child, but then Crimson and Sonic appeared out from the frozen streets while carrying the baby with them.

"My child, my beautiful child." Cadence said as Crimson handed her the baby and began to cuddle it while Shining Armor joined in.

"Thank you so much boys, but how did you get here if the train tracks were frozen?" Cadence asked as there was no way they could've gotten here by train.

"Sonic flew while I carried the baby and I used some of my Keyblade magic to make a enterance for us." Crimson explained.

Surprised to hear that his brother flew and that she wanted to thank him, Cadence remembered the Crystaling and had to go do it now.

Meanwhile Twilight, Starlight, Celestia, and Luna used their magic to place the broken pieces of the Crystal Heart back together while Sunburst used a crystal to absorb the love and light from the crystal ponies and add it into the heart.

It worked as the Crystal Heart was restored, not only that but everyone, including Crimson and Sonic were transformed into their Crystalline forms. This surprised and amazed the boys as they had never looked like this before, but what really mattered was that they had saved a new born child and a empire had been saved.

After the Crystalling, Cadence and Shining Armor thanked the boys again for saving their child, they also gave the honor naming her to them.

"Wait, you want us to name your child?" Crimson said with a surprised tone.

"Yes, you both deserve this honor and we would like you both to name her if you like." Cadence said to him with a smile.

Surprised to hear this, the boys began to think about it while looking at the baby. "How about...Flurry Heart?" Sonic asked.

Hearing this sounded lovely and interesting for Cadence and Shining Armor, but then they asked why they chose that name. "To fit the occasion, and because of how big her heart is." Crimson said.

Twilight looked at Flurry Heart Heart before speaking,"I think it's lovely." She said before kissing her on the cheek.

The boys then went up to Flurry Heart and smiled at her before Sonic spoke to her,"Now Flurry Heart, remember to be a good girl for your mommy and daddy okay." He said.

Flurry Heart suddenly used her wings to pop onto Sonic's face before she spoke her very first words,"Bubba." She said.

Everyone gasped at this before Flurry Heart attached herself onto Crimson and said the same thing before returning to Cadence."Aww, she thinks your her brothers." Cadence said to them with a warm smile.

The boys smiled back before their Keyblades suddenly appeared and opened up a white corridor for them to travel to a new world. Everyone including the boys didn't know what it was, but Crimson and Sonic knew they had to go.

"Well everyone, it's time for me and Sonic to go." Crimson said while looking at everyone.

"Come back soon." Twilight said with a smile.

"We will, and next time we'll try to stay longer." Sonic said to everyone.

The Mane Six then gave the boys a group hug before parting, then Starlight did the same as she was gonna miss them too.

Crimson and Sonic then walked through the white corridor and was prepared for their next world, plus if Sombra and his followers are getting in the way and are going to try something to recreate the X-blades, then they'll stop them no matter what.

 **End of Chapter 17.**

 **Sorry that this one is long, but it does play a good part in the story.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, also I want to ask my reader and followers in they could make some fan art of my story. It's just a simple favor and I really want to know if any of you would like to do it if you like.**

 **Please remember to Review.**

 **Remember to PM me too.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Twilight Town

**Hello my fellow readers, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **Before we begin I want to tell everyone that my story is combination of everything related to Kingdom Hearts, however some new elements will be added to make it different than before.**

 **Also I've decided to add dimensional counterparts in this chapter and in another. The concept of it sounds very interesting and I thought you all would like it too.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Twilight Town

 **Twilight Town: Tram Common**

After leaving and going through the light corridor, Crimson and Sonic have arrived towards their next world. When they got there they were changed back into human form, it was good because to be honest they felt strange walking on four legs instead of two.

"So...this is a new world huh Crimson." Sonic asked his brother while looking around at where they were.

"Looks like it, I can't tell if it's evening or morning." Crimson replied while looking up at the sky to see red and yellow while seeing a little bit of orange.

As Crimson and Sonic began walking through the new world they are in, they noticed a sign indicating where they were. "Twilight Town" was what the sign said.

"Twilight Town? Huh, I never knew there was a place where my Twi would have a town of here own." Sonic said with a small smirk.

"Ah, I see what you did there Sonic, but I think it's called Twilight Town because of how it's not dark yet and it's not sunrise." Crimson said before laughing a little to the joke Sonic made.

Continuing their walk the boys accidentally bumped into two girls who were rushing through the streets for some unknown reason. "Ow." Both boys said while rubbing their heads and getting up from the ground.

After doing that they noticed the girls and offered their hands to help them up,"Here, let us help you up." Crimson asked them. The girls took their hands and got up onto their feet, however when they revealed their faces to the boys Crimson and Sonic went wide eyed because of how they looked really similar to Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi.

The girl on the left that looked like Sunset had completely blonde hair, her eyes were light red, she wore a light yellow shirt with a short brown jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots.

The girl on the right who looked just like Sci-Twi had completely magenta hair, her eyes were violet, she wore a purple shirt with a single star on it, a light purple skirt, and light blue sneakers.

"Are you two okay?" One of them said.

"Oh yeah, sorry for bumping into you." Crimson said while apologizing.

"It's okay, are you two new around here?" Twilight's look-a-like asked.

"Yeah, we've just arrived. Plus if you have time we were wondering if you could show us around a little." Sonic asked.

"Sure, by the way I'm Dawn and this is Starcrest." Dawn said nicely while introducing herself and her friend Starcrest.

"Dawn and Starcrest...those are some very interesting names." Crimson said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Crimson and this is my brother Sonic." He said while introducing himself and Sonic.

The girls returned his smile before walking off while the boys followed them.

 **Twilight Town: Usual Spot**

Dawn and Starcrest showed several places around town for Crimson and Sonic, the Sandlot where people go to practice their Struggle training, the Market to buy stuff, the Train Station, and finally their Usual Spot.

Also Crimson and Sonic thought best to not tell them why they came or what their looking for, the less people get involved with their quest the better.

Upon entering the Usual Spot Crimson and Sonic were introduced to Hayner, Pence, Olette, and five girls that look just like their friends back home.

"Hey everyone, we'd like you to meet Crimson and Sonic, they're new here and we thought about giving them a little tour." Dawn said while introducing the boys to her friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Butterscotch. Over there is Scarlet, Silver Speed, Cherrybomb, and Hoverdive." Butterscotch said while pointing out who everyone is.

"So Dawn, have you found any new information?" Hayner asked.

"No, me and Starcrest were trying to get some new intel on who the thieves were that took our _". Dawn said while unable to say the last word.

"I still can't believe Seifer thinks we did it, that guy always knows how to get under my skin." Silver Speed said in frustration while punch her fist against her other hand.

"Yeah, plus how can someone steal a word. no matter how many times we try to say it we end up with _" Starcrest said while she was unable to say the word as well.

Crimson and Sonic had no idea what was going on or how no one around them could say a certain word, however they had decided to help them out and maybe later they can search for the Keyhole in Twilight Town.

"How about me and Crimson help you out, we're searching for something too, so maybe if we work together we can find them." Sonic asked.

"That sounds like fun." Pence replied with a smile. "Sounds like a little adventure to me." Cherrybomb said while straightening her cowgirl hat before putting it back on.

"Alright then, how about we split up. Me, Silver Speed, and Scarlet will check the Sandlot. Dawn, you, Crimson, and Cherrybomb can check Market street. Starcrest, maybe you, Sonic, and Hoverdive can search around Tram Common. The others can check the Old Mansion through the Woods." Hayner said while walking up to the exit of the Usual Spot.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Crimson said with a smile before everyone agreed to where they were going.

 **Twilight Town: Market Street**

As Crimson, Dawn, and Cherrybomb entered through Market Street they began asking around for clues on to who's been really stealing stuff around town, plus Dawn and Cherrybomb told everyone that they didn't do it.

After Crimson asked the mail people about who would really be the thieves Cherrybomb started asking him about what he and Sonic are looking for. "Oh, um...we're just looking for a locket. We had lost it some time ago and we think it might be here somewhere." Crimson said nervously.

"But I've never seen you before until today, and if you said you lost it here that that would mean you've been here before." Cherrybomb said while stating that Crimson and Sonic have never been to Twilight Town before.

Crimson was starting to get more nervous until Dawn walked by with some intel on her,"Hey guys I think I know who's really been stealing around Twilight Town. I heard from a rumor that someone in a black coat has been mysteriously appearing and disappearing before anyone can see him." She said before seeing how nervous Crimson was getting while Cherrybomb was about to state that he's hiding something.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. Wait, did you say a person in a black coat?" Crimson said in shock.

"Yes I did, do you know something about this?" She said curiously.

"The Dark Conquerors." Crimson said under his breath.

"What?" Cherrybomb asked in confusion.

"Um...nothing, hey how about we go find the others to see if they found anything." Crimson said nervously while walking off.

Dawn and Cherrybomb didn't know or understand why Crimson was acting like this all of a sudden, but then they had decided to shrug it off and follow him.

 **Twilight Town: Tram Common**

Sonic, Starcrest, and Hoverdive made some small progress with their adventure by telling everyone that they're not the thieves. Most people believed them, others had trouble believing their words, so some of their progress was a swing and a miss.

While thinking about what to do next Sonic couldn't stop staring at Starcrest while she was thinking, she looked just like Twilight and this made him feel a little empty inside because right now he really misses her.

Hoverdive noticed Sonic's little trance and silently snapped him out of it by tugging his shoulder,"Are you okay Sonic?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm okay Fluttershy." He replied.

Hoverdive raised her eyebrow in confusion before speaking," Fluttershy? That's not my name." She replied.

"Oh, sorry I mean Hoverdive. Sorry about that, it's just you look like another person I know." He said while trying to remember that Hoverdive may look like Fluttershy, but she is a completely different person.

"Oh, it's okay." She said with a smile.

After that little mix up Starcrest informed her friends about what she had learned," Okay, there's this huge rumor about this guy in a black coat recently, he's the one that might be responsible for stealing around Twilight Town."

Sonic went wide eyed after hearing her say a person in a black coat, however he remained calm and hoped that he or Crimson could find and stop this person before someone gets hurt.

"So...Starcrest, where did you hear this rumor from?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Actually I've only heard about it, I really don't know who made it to begin with." Starcrest responded.

After hearing that from her Sonic turned around and noticed his brother and the others coming. They all asked each other if they had found anything but got stuck in dead ends, then everyone thought about going to the Sandlot to check up on Hayner.

 **Twilight Town: Sandlot**

Arriving at the Sandlot, Crimson, Sonic, and the others noticed a confrontation between Hayner and another guy.

"Who's that Hayner's talking to?" Crimson asked.

"That's Seifer, he's the head of the disciplinary group. He watches over Twilight Town and makes sure everyone acts right, however he's also a jerk against Hayner and the rest of us." Dawn explained while giving Seifer a small glare.

"Oh." Crimson replied before he and Sonic began walking up towards Seifer and his gang.

"Well looky here, it looks like your little friends are here, now almost all of the suspects are welcomed and accounted for." Seifer said in a smug way.

Crimson and Sonic began to glare at Seifer before Crimson spoke to him,"They're not the ones who's been stealing anything around. If you've got a problem take it up with me and Sonic." He said before him and Sonic prepared themselves for a fight.

Seifer was ready to take them on as well, however their moment got interrupted when Olette, Pence, and Butterscotch came running in terror as some Heartless were chasing them.

"More Heartless. Crimson, let's go and make sure no one gets hurt." Sonic said while he and his brother pulled out their Keyblades.

Everyone around them told the boys to run, but they didn't listen and charged themselves against the Heartless. These Heartless were in the shape of bats, some were Shadows, and one was a Large Body.

Using the skills they know both Crimson and Sonic fought off against the Heartless, they easily defeated the Shadows and Bats, but the Large Body was a challenge. No matter how many times they try to hit it their attacks get deflected, however things changed after Sonic went behind it and attacked it's back.

This gave it some damage but it wasn't enough, so Crimson followed Sonic's strategy and together they gave the Large body some massive hits. In a split second the Large Body grew a dark aura and was now furious, not only that but when it launched an attack on the boys it was more intense then anything they've ever faced.

Crimson and Sonic felt some pain, but they didn't care and defeated the Large body using Arcanum Burst. When the Large body disappeared photographs softly landed on the ground. Spotting them Crimson and Sonic walked up to them and noticed several pictures of Hayner and his friends, Sonic then noticed someone spying on them from a nearby corner and immediately went after him with Crimson following.

 **Twilight Town: Old Mansion**

Crimson and Sonic followed the person they saw through the Woods and towards the enterance of the Old Mansion. The boys and the person they were chasing were out of breath from all the running they had to do, but then after catching their breaths Sonic spoke to the person in the black coat,"Hey! Are you the one stealing around Twilight Town? We know your apart of the Dark Conquerors because of the black coat, so just tell us the truth and everything will turn out okay."

The person turned around and replied,"I am, but I'm only the only one who needs to tell the truth." She said in a female voice.

A little surprised that this member of the Dark Conquerors was female, the boys shook off the stunned feeling before Crimson took a step forward and spoke to her,"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Don't be dumb, you both don't want your new friends involved with what your doing, so you thought about leaving them in the dark. That's a bad move to make if I say so myself." The girl wearing the coat said.

"That's none of your business. What are you Dark Conquerors after?" Sonic demanded.

"That's a secret, until then I think it might be best for you both to have a little look around in the mansion so...here you go." The cloaked girl said before opening the gate and disappearing into a dark corridor.

Crimson and Sonic may not know what that girl looks like, but from the sound of her voice she's a little cocky and seems really off instead of being scary. Not only that but she opened the locked gate towards the Old Mansion, it could be a trap but Crimson and Sonic have to risk it if they want to find the Keyhole.

Going inside the mansion the boys didn't really expect much since the only things they saw were roughed up scenery, and upper floor, and nothing else. Also while slowly walking in the boys realized that keeping secrets from your friends can make them trust you less, however they didn't listen to her and knew that what they were doing was the right thing.

Both boys then began to split up when they went upstairs, Crimson went left and Sonic went right. They did this to cover more ground and thought that being apart from each other could help them think more clearly from different perspectives.

When Sonic went left he entered into a library, it was pretty big and looked like a place that might hold some answers to where the Keyhole was. Crimson went left and entered into a room that was completely white, even the furniture was white as well.

As Crimson looked around he began to slightly talk to himself,"What we're doing is fine, they can't know or they'll get hurt and we'll be responsible for it." Just then Crimson turned around and noticed Dawn at the door, she looked very worried and concerned, plus it looked like she had a few questions to ask Crimson,"Crimson, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah I'm okay, why are you here Dawn, are the others okay?" He asked while feeling concerned for the others. "They're okay, but I want to know what happened back there, you and your brother stood up against those monsters without showing any fear, plus you summoned out a strange sword, what's that all about?" She asked revolving what occurred at the Sandlot.

"I can't tell you." Crimson said while looking away.

"Why? I want to know, I need to understand what's going on." Dawn said with a firm tone.

"You can't, it's best for you and the others to not know." Crimson said before he began to walk out of the room. However Dawn grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving,"Don't go, please tell me. I'm your friend and I need to know what you and Sonic are involved in." She said while gripping a little onto his arm.

At that moment Crimson took a deep breath before turning around and grabbing onto Dawn's shoulders before looking deep into her eyes,"Okay...I'll tell you, but once I do I'm sure if you'll understand it." He said with a serious tone.

"Whatever it is, I can take it." Dawn said before her and Crimson took their seat at the white table before beginning their conversation on what's going on.

Meanwhile at the library, Sonic observed the room and it didn't seem like there was anything out of the ordinary, until he noticed a drawing on a table and saw that a piece was missing from it. Looking around to see if there was a connection with the drawing Sonic found nothing, at that point he had decided to go check on Crimson to see how he was doing.

Exiting the library and going into the white room, Sonic noticed Crimson and Dawn sitting in chairs, it also looked like they were talking about something. Dawn then got up from the table after seeing Sonic and instantly ran out of the room while showing an upset look.

"What happened, and why was Dawn here?" Sonic asked while looking at Crimson.

Crimson hesitated to answer him at first, but he got up from the table and told Sonic what he and Dawn were talking about. "I told Dawn what we were looking for and what we were doing. I know weren't suppose to but she made me and I didn't have a choice." Crimson said honestly.

Sonic was very shocked to hear this and he wasn't happy either, however he knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later and that either him or Crimson would have to tell their new friends what they were after. Sonic also thought Dawn ran off because he and Crimson lied to her and everyone else, this made both boys feel bad about themselves, but they shook away the sorrow and went to go apologize to everyone for what they did.

As the boys were leaving the mansion they were encountered by the same hooded girl from before,"See, I told you two that keeping your friends in the dark was a bad idea. You should've listen to me." She said while smirking a little.

Both boys balled up their fists and were going to blame the hooded girl for she did, however Crimson and Sonic managed to control their anger and to not allow their darkness to consume them.

"We made a mistake, everyone does that, but what matters is that we can fix it before it's too late. If you're just here to boast then do it somewhere else, our friends need us." Sonic said before he and Crimson stormed past the hooded girl and began running towards the exit from the Woods.

The hooded girl didn't do anything from that point, however she didn't need to as her plan was put in motion. Only one more setting to make and then it's final curtain.

 **Twilight Town: Tram Common**

Upon returning into Twilight Town the boys began running towards the Usual Spot to apologize for lying, however before they could do that they heard screams coming from nearby and it was revealed to be Olette. She had some scratches on her but looked okay, however she then fell to the ground after reaching up to Crimson and Sonic.

They were surprised by her fall and instantly went to go help her,"Olette, what happened?" Sonic asked with concern.

"There...there's a monster at the Train Station, it has Dawn and Starcrest in it's grip. Me and the others tried to help but wasn't strong enough, please...please save our friends." Olette said weakly.

Hearing this made Crimson and Sonic go wide eyed, they then went to go drop off Olette at the Usual Spot so she could rest for a while before heading off towards the Train Station.

 **Twilight Town: Train Station**

Going through Market Street and up the hill towards the enterance of the Train Station, Crimson and Sonic were horrified by what they were witnessing. Hayner, Pence, Scarlet, Silver Speed, Hoverdive, Cherrybomb, and Butterscotch were lying on the ground unconscious while a massive Heartless was holding onto Dawn and Starcrest in it's grip.

The Heartless had four arms, it also had a large tail, it's face had sharp fangs with devious yellow eyes, it was also wearing armor around the chest and arms, and it really looked ugly.

When it looked at Crimson and Sonic it release a disturbing growl, this stunned the boys for a few seconds before they immediately ran at the beast before jumping into the air and attacking it's arms so it could free Dawn and Starcrest.

The boys then used quick reflexes to save the girls before placing them down so they could handle the Heartless, it looked tough but it didn't matter to them because they will not allow it to harm their friends ever again.

Charging at the creature Crimson and Sonic began to slash at it, however this didn't work as the Heartless pushed them away with intense force. The boys were knocked to the ground, but got back up to continue fighting it until it was down.

Again and again the Heartless knocked them away or attacked them with it's incredible power, but then the boys thought to use their magic against it to weaken it's movements. Fire and Ice did some damage to it but it wasn't enough, so it was time to call out the big guns and pony up. Doing this brought forth Crimson's and Sonic's second Keyblades and they were ready to take it down.

Everyone else watched as Crimson and Sonic were fighting the Heartless, they were surprised and amazed by how cool the battle was and how interesting the boys really were. Dual wielding did a lot of damage to the Heartless, then for the ultimate finisher Crimson and Sonic stood side by side as their Keyblades began to form a massive circle while rotating at great speed. Then in one thrust the boys shouted,"Thunder!" And at that point they released a large blast of lightning from the sky that completely destroyed the Heartless.

Afterwards Crimson's and Sonic's Keyblades disappeared and they reverted back to normal before passing out towards the ground. "Boys, boys wake up!" A voice called out to them. Opening their eyes Crimson and Sonic noticed everyone around them with concerned looks before raising their bodies up.

"Thank goodness you're alright dears, we were scare you've died." Scarlet said with a worried tone.

"Well that's an understatement Scarlet, plus no matter how tough our enemies get me and Sonic will always defeat them and make sure that no one gets caught in the crossfire." Crimson said while smirking a little.

Everyone began to laugh after Crimson said that, it felt good for the boys to laugh again and to feel like they've done something to protect what really matters to them. But before they could think about it Sonic looked at everyone before speaking,"Guys, me and Crimson need to tell you something." He said with a slightly sad tone.

"Don't, we've seen everything and we already know what your going to say. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Hayner said in an excited tone.

Crimson and Sonic were getting confused by this until Starcrest explained,"You both don't need to say anything and we really don't care what your capable of. What matter's is that your our friends and that nothing will ever change that." She said sweetly.

Both boys felt heart warmed by this and were happy to make new friends, then within Sonic's pocket he notices that the photos he and Crimson picked up were starting to glow. Summoning out their Keyblades, Crimson and Sonic summoned out Twilight Town's Keyhole and locked it.

"Boys, what just happened?" Dawn asked.

"A new road is open, and it's time for me and Sonic to go." Crimson replied.

Even though they didn't want the boys to leave yet, everyone understood what Crimson and Sonic had to do. Just then Crimson's and Sonic's Keyblades opened up a white corridor and it was time to go, but before they left Dawn and Starcrest gave them white star good luck charms as a symbol of their new friendship. Both boys gladly accepted them before walking into the light and exiting Twilight Town.

 **End of Chapter 18.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also the girl in the black coat, her identity will be revealed soon in a later chapter. I do not own any characters related to Kingdom Hearts, but the OC's are mine.**

 **Note to readers: The other worlds Crimson and Sonic are going to are completely connected to Kingdom Hearts itself, there won't be any Disney related worlds. I'm sorry but that will take too long and I don't feel like they should go to them.**

 **Next Chapter will come soon and there is a very nice surprise in it so I hope you all are ready for what happens next.**

 **Until next time everypony, good night. Please remember to review and remember to PM me so that I can continue.**


	19. Chapter 19: Traverse Town

**Hi everyone, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **Also what I said at the end of Twilight Town, I exaggerated a little. But, I did say there will be a surprise in this chapter and I won't be lying.**

 **Last thing, this chapter has a world from Dream Drop Distance and I've decided to make a few changes to make it okay for me and for everyone else if you like.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Traverse Town

While leaving Twilight Town and traveling towards their next world, Crimson and Sonic encountered two members of the Dark Conquerors. They didn't know what they were up to or why they had appeared, but what really mattered was that the boys had to stop them from summoning more Heartless in every world they arrive in.

Crimson and Sonic charged forward and got separated in the process, however even though they were apart they were still going towards the same world.

 **Traverse Town: First District/Crimson**

Upon arriving at their world Crimson was laying on the ground while slowly rising up to where he was.

"Wow, so this must be our new world?" Crimson said to himself before thinking about his brother,"Sonic? Sonic where are you!?" He yelled out to him and got no response.

"Shut it." A female voice told him near by. "Do you always talk this loudly?" She said at Crimson.

Crimson turned to the left and saw the girl that told him to be quiet, she had light blue hair, wearing purple glasses, headphones, a white shirt, purple jeans and sneakers, and a white skirt with a musical symbol on it.

"Wait, I've seen you before. Back at Canterlot High, you always listen to your music. But, uh...what's your name again?" Crimson said to the girl as he recognized her from back home, but he didn't know her name while walking towards her.

"Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." She said, introducing herself and lowering her headphones down to her neck so she could hear.

"Vinyl Scratch. Cool, so what are you doing here?" Crimson asked.

"I dunno. One minute I was listening to my beats and then some person in a black coat summoned a portal behind me and sent me here. She said she could send me back home if I play her game. *Gasp* my friend, she also has my friend." Vinyl said before remembering that her friend was taken by the person in the black coat before she went through a Dark Corridor.

Crimson knew she was talking about the Dark Conquerors, but never the less he agreed to help her find her friend and hopefully find a way to send them back home.

"Don't worry Vinyl, I'll help find your friend. Plus I know who's doing this and I'll make sure nothing happens to you and your friend." Crimson said with a confident smile.

"Sure, let's get going." Vinyl smirked before she began running up the stairs towards another part of the world her and Crimson were in. Crimson followed her and also began wondering what type of game Vinyl has gotten into since she's more into making beats then playing a game.

 **Traverse Town: Third District/Sonic**

Sonic had appeared in the Third District of Traverse Town and was unconscious upon his arrival.

"Hello? Are you alright?" A female voice said.

Sonic woke up and noticed a girl near him, she had on a purple jacket, black jeans, a long ponytail, purple boots, and wearing a black veil over her face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sonic said while getting up. Just then Sonic went wide eyed as he looked around the area he was in and didn't see his brother Crimson.

"Um...have you see a guy that looks just like me." Sonic asked the girl.

"No, you're the only guy here. What's your name." She replied while asking Sonic for his name.

"I'm Sonic Blitz, but just call me Sonic." He said while introducing himself.

"I'm Countess Coloratura, but just call me Countess." She said introducing herself.

"That's an interest name. So where are we?" Sonic asked in confusion while wondering where he was.

"I'm not sure. But I need your help with something." Countess said.

Not sure what it was Sonic just nudged before agreeing to help Countess with whatever she needed. "I'm looking for my sister Rara, and I really don't know where she is since I've only been in this place for a short time." Countess explained to Sonic as she's looking for her sister.

"Sure, I'll help. Let's start looking around for her and I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. Also stay close to me, not sure what's in this town but I'm positive there might be trouble along the way." Sonic said before Countess agreed to stay close to him and follow him out of Third District.

 **Traverse Town: Second District/Crimson**

Entering Second District of Traverse Town, Crimson followed Vinyl and asked her what kind of game the Dark Conquerors are making her play. "She said it's hide and Seek, I'm in another place and she wants me to bring you so I can find my friend Octavia." Vinyl explained.

"Oh... So Vinyl, what your involved in is very dangerous. Stay close to me and I'll protect you." Crimson stated while summoning out his Keyblade.

"That's nice and all, but I can take care of myself Crimson. I really don't want someone watching over me." Vinyl said as she felt uncomfortable with someone protecting her.

Crimson nodded to her terms before five Heartless appeared while they were going down towards the lower parts of Second District. Crimson got into his fighting stance before telling Vinyl to get to safety, she nodded as she was running off from the Heartless.

One by one Crimson slashed and defeated each of the Shadow Heartless, afterwards he went to go find Vinyl and they both went towards Third District to continue the game. Upon entering Vinyl looked around the area before speaking,"Hey are you there? I have Crimson, that was the deal." she said while calling out to someone.

"I do keep my promises Vinyl, and so here is your reward." A different female voice said before showing herself to Vinyl and Crimson.

It was definitely another member of the Dark Conquerors, not only that but it was the same person Crimson and his brother while traveling towards the world they are in.

"If you want me you can have me, just give back Vinyl's friend and we can settle this on our own." Crimson said to the girl in the black coat.

"That would be the case, but...I've decided to change up the rules a little." The girl said before summoning out two Ghoul Heartless.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Vinyl said.

"I lied. Also I shall continue to have custody over your friend for a little longer. See ya soon." The girl in the black coat said before disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

Vinyl got irritated that a member of the Dark Conquerors lied to her, however Crimson told that they can't be trusted no matter what. He also told her that they will find Octavia and return them back home safely.

Vinyl smiled from what Crimson said and at that moment something interesting happened. Vinyl and Crimson began to glow at the same time, she had a blue aura surrounding her while Crimson had a red aura, then the two lights joined together and Vinyl merged with Crimson.

The Ghoul Heartless were too blinded by the light to notice what was going on, but after the light faded Crimson was the only one that appeared and his appearance had changed. He was now wearing a white vest with a musical symbol on his back surrounded by flames. He had on light purple jeans and sneakers, wearing Vinyl headsets around his neck, and even had on her glasses as well.

But what was really cool was that Crimson had ponied up again too, and had another Keyblade in his left hand, but it was in a different design. It had two CD's, one for the base and one at the top while being connected with musical notes, and the keychain was in the appearance of a small scratch set.

Not wasting anymore time with what's going on, Crimson charged at the Ghoul Heartless to fight them. The Ghouls put up a good fight as they constantly swiped and slashed their claws against Crimson, however their attacks only did minimum damage before Crimson release a barrage of dubstep beat slashes to finish them off.

After the battle Vinyl separated from Crimson and she had no idea what just happened, however she was very amazed by what they did together. "Don't know what happened Crimson, but that was totally awesome." Vinyl said in amazement.

"Uh...thanks. I really didn't know what happened but are you okay?" Crimson asked in concern.

"I'm more than okay, I feel amazing. It was like I was fighting right beside you, and those attacks we pulled off were incredible." She said with more excitement.

"I kinda liked it too Vinyl, not sure what caused it but right now let's go find your friend in the other districts." Crimson replied.

"Yeah, and if I see that liar again then she'll have to deal with the both of us." Vinyl said with confidence before her and Crimson went off towards the rest of Traverse Town.

 **Traverse Town: Fountain Plaza/Sonic**

"So Countess, what does your sister look like?" Sonic asked while the both of them were walking through a different part of Traverse Town.

"She looks just me, but her hair is dark blue, she has on a dark blue shirt, a light blue skirt, and dark blue boots." Countess said while explaining the appearance of her sister to Sonic.

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only one who has a sibling that looks identical to myself." Sonic thought.

Just as the two were walking through the plaza Countess noticed someone nearby and ran after them, Sonic followed but when he caught up Countess had disappeared and instead he was greeted by a person in a black coat.

"Wait did you do to Countess?" Sonic demanded from the person.

"Oh nothing, just gave her a little time out while you and I do a little catching up from before." The unknown girl said.

"You were there when me and my brother were traveling to this world. Did you do something to him too?" Sonic said while pulling out his Keyblade.

"No, your brother is in another part of the town while trying to find my friend." The girl said.

"Whatever your after, I'm not gonna let you get it. Tell me where Countess is or I swear you'll regret it." Sonic said in a slight angered voice.

"Wow, you and your brother sure do have a bad temper when it comes. Since I can be nice, I'll tell you where Countess is. Go towards Third District and be prepared for whatever comes your way." The girl said before vanishing into a Dark Corridor.

Sonic really didn't care what was going on at Third District, but if it meant saving Countess then he'll do it.

 **Traverse Town: Third District/Sonic**

Sonic retraced his steps and ended up back in Third District. When he got there he saw Countess and her sister Rara surrounded by a massive group of Ghoul Heartless.

Rushing in to save them, Sonic leaped into the air and was now facing off against the Heartless while the sisters were behind him. "Countess, are you and your sister okay?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Yeah we're fine. Are you sure yo can handle all of them." Countess said with worry.

"I've dealt with worse, plus as long as you both are safe and sound there's nothing to worry about." Sonic said with complete honesty.

Both Rara and Countess were touched by what Sonic said, then suddenly Sonic and the girl began to glow for some reason. Afterwards the two sisters merged into Sonic and caused a massive light to emerge.

The Heartless were blinded by the light, but after it faded Sonic gained a new appearance. He was now wearing a dark blue jacket with black jeans, gloves that had stars on top of them, and a shirt with a circle of musical notes that are rainbow colored.

Aside from the new appearance, Sonic also gained two new Keyblades. One had a blue heart as the base with a light blue star at the tip of it, it also had a yellow star as the keychain. The other had a purple heart for the base with a light purple star at the tip of it. It also had a white star as the keychain.

Sonic truly had no idea how this happened or why, but it did give him some extra help in defeating the Ghoul Heartless as he rushed forward and took them out one by one using his dual wielding skills.

Each of the Heartless were completely powerless by Sonic's new power and didn't even stand a chance against him. Afterwards Countess and Rara separated themselves from Sonic and all three of them were reverted back to their normal appearances.

"Wow, that was definitely...interesting." Sonic said in confusion by the events that took place.

"Well whatever happened, that was amazing. It was like we were fighting right beside you Sonic, and we completely took out those monsters without any trouble." Rara said as she had never experienced something that before and liked it.

"Cool, so now that you and your sister are back together again I need to find my brother." Sonic said before walking off.

"Wait, that's it? You save us, we merge with you, and then you walk off?" Countess said as she didn't want Sonic to leave.

"Oh, sorry. I'm new at this. How about you two find a place to hide for a while until I find my brother and I'm sure we'll figure out a way to send you back home."

"But what if those monsters find us? C'mon Sonic, are you suppose to be the hero saving the damsels in distress? Well?" Rara replied before her and Countess gave him cute winks.

"Hero? Uh... I just do what's right for everyone. But if your both insecure about this...then you can tag along." Sonic said nervously while blushing a little.

"Okay, we promise to stay by you. Plus your cute when you blush." Countess said with a little sly voice and making Sonic feel a little uncomfortable.

"Let's go." Sonic said before him, Countess, and Rara ran off to go find Crimson.

 **Traverse Town: Fifth District/Crimson**

While going through Fifth District Crimson kept his eye on Vinyl to make sure nothing would happen to her. He already had Lyra, but this was about protecting a friend and nothing else. Also he was wondering how and why were him and Vinyl able to merge to create a new power for him.

"Uh, are you okay Crimson?" Vinyl asked, breaking his focus on certain questions.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about stuff, nothing else." Crimson said with a smile.

"Is it about when you and me merged?" Vinyl asked, knowing that might be the answer.

"Kinda, I've never experienced something like that before and it was really something that came out of the blue. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, but I'm just a little overwhelmed." Crimson replied.

"I understand. It's new to me too, but what really mattered was that you protected me when I said I could handle myself. That there shows how good you are as my friend." Vinyl said with a smile.

Crimson returned her smile as they continued walking, then out of nowhere both of them were encountered by the girl in the black coat from before. "That's very touching, seeing you both get along and accepting what you experienced." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sick and tired of your games. If you won't put up a fight or give us Vinyl back then call Sombra for me." Crimson said as he was getting tired of what the girl was doing.

"What, you think I'm not tough enough to handle you on my own?" The girl asked with slight irritation.

"Kinda. Now give Vinyl Octavia back or like I said before you're going to regret it." Crimson replied with anger.

"Ugh, fine. This game was getting boring anyway. However in you want her back and wanting to see if I can take you on, meet me in the Garden and we'll seeing if you can truly handle me." The girl said before disappearing into a Dark Corridor.

Now that he and Vinyl know where Octavia is, they went directly towards the Garden without haste.

 **Traverse Town: Garden**

Arriving at the Garden, Crimson and Vinyl noticed Octavia tied to a tree. "Octavia!" Vinyl screamed out before rushing towards her.

Octavia opened her eyes as she was unconscious before placing her attention on Vinyl who appeared right in front of her. "Vinyl? Is that really you?" She asked in a small weak voice.

"Of course it's me. Don't worry me and Crimson will get you out of here." Vinyl said before tearing off the ropes that were tied to Octavia's body.

"Who's Crimson?" Octavia said in confusion.

"That would be me." Crimson said as he was walking over to the girls. "Nice to meet you Octavia." He said with a smile.

"Likewise, so are you going to help us get home?" Octavia asked as she really wanted her and Vinyl to go back where they came from.

"Of course. But first I have a feel something isn't right here. Stay close and I'll give you both protection." Crimson replied before summoning his Keyblade.

Octavia smiled at what he said, but then the girl in the black coat from before returned. However she wasn't alone as her friend was right beside her and they prepared to show Crimson what they were made of.

At the same time Sonic, Rara, and Countess had appeared as well when they entered the garden. "Crimson!" Sonic yelled to his brother. "Sonic!" Crimson replied as he turned around and was glad to see his brother again.

"Well, well, it looks like the gangs all here. How about we put on a little show to congratulate you all on your reunion." One of the girls in the black coats said both her and her friend raised their hands up and summoned a new Ghoul Heartless.

It had a xylophone around it's body, it was wearing a funking hat, and had black musical notes surrounding it. "Let's get this party started!" One of the girls in the black coats said before snapping her fingers and releasing the Heartless on the boys and their friends.

Crimson and Sonic defended their friends and themselves from the Heartless' dark rhythm, but the boys knew it's wasn't going down easily and it was going to be rough. So the boys put on their armors and told the girls to get to safety because what was happening right now was something too dangerous for them to be out in the open.

Vinyl, Octavia, Rara, and Countess went to hide behind some trees nearby as the boys continued on fighting the Heartless. It was a very tough battle as the Heartless was using music to attack and defend itself, not only that but it could also teleport itself around the garden and unleash it's devastating beats to critically harm Crimson and Sonic.

This was definitely something new that the boys had ever face, not only that but they're getting their asses kicked by the power of music. Around this time as the girls were watching the boys they couldn't stand by any longer as they wanted to help and couldn't watch them get killed.

Just as the boys were on the ground and exhausted from the hard music they had suffered from, Octavia, Vinyl, Rara, and Countess all appeared beside them and they were ready to fight back.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Crimson asked as his and Sonic's armor's disappeared from their bodies.

"We're going to help you out." Octavia replied.

"No, it's too dangerous and we're not going to let you get hurt." Sonic said as he and Crimson didn't want them involved in their fight.

"Boys, this creature uses music to fight, why not you both do the same." Vinyl said as she was giving them a suggestion.

"But...we don't want you all to get hurt." Sonic said.

"Guys, you need us. Everyone you meet is going to get involved with everything you do. Suck it up, be men, and let us help you." Countess said with complete honesty.

Both Crimson and Sonic smiled at the girls for what they were saying and for what they wanted to do. It's very true that no matter what happens people will get involved with everything they do, no matter what. So, as they began to get up from the ground, Crimson and Sonic smiled with confidence while looking at the Ghoul.

"Ok girls, how about we show this thing what real music is all about." Crimson said before he, Sonic, and all of the girls began to glow auras around them.

"Yeah, let's do this together." Rara replied before her and Countess merged into Sonic and Octavia and Vinyl merged into Crimson.

A massively bright light shined around the entire garden and blinded the Heartless, after it faded Crimson and Sonic emerged with their new forms. A new change was added. Crimson had two musical symbols over his eyes and his eye color changed from simple red to Magenta on the right and Gray on the left. Sonic also had musical symbols over his eyes and his eye color changed from simple blue to Light Blue on the right and Light Purple on the left.

Both boys were ready to defeat the Heartless, and a new interesting feature was added to their Keyblades. They combined to form special rock guitars, red was for Crimson and blue was for Sonic.

"Ready to rock brother?" Crimson asked Sonic.

"You betcha brother." Sonic replied before he and Crimson began playing some tunes and sing a little song.

 **Sonic:** _Once upon a time, you came in to my world and made the stars align._

 **Crimson:** _Now I can see the signs, you pick me up when it get down so I can shine_

 **Both:** _Shine like rainbows, shine like rainbows, shine like rainbows, shine like rainbows._

 **Crimson:** _Friends, you are in my life and you can count on me to be there my your side._

 **Sonic:** _And when the music comes alive. We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine._

 **Both:** _And the sound that we hear in our hearts makes a Crescendo. And the light that ignites in the dark it makes us all glow._

 **Both:** _And shine like rainbows. We shine like rainbows. Shine like rainbows. We shine like rainbows._

Inside Crimson and Sonic the girls were singing too.

 **Rara:** _Together we stand. As the rain begins to fall._

 **Countess:** _And holdin' our head up high as the light shines through it all._

 **Octavia:** _And the sound that we hear in our hearts makes a Crescendo._

 **Vinyl:** _And the light that ignites in the dark it makes us all glow._

 **All:** _And shine like rainbows. We shine like rainbows. Shine like rainbows. We shine like rainbows._

 _We shine like rainbows..._

The combination of the music and the light within the boys and their friends created a powerful rainbow blast that completely destroyed the Ghoul Heartless. Afterwards the girl separated themselves from the boys and they were all completely excited by what transpired.

But their celebration was cut short when the girl in the black coats reappeared. "Wow, did you see that Aria, they were totally rockin'."One of the girls said to her friend and reveal her name to the boys.

"Sonata, you just gave away my name and now I gave away yours." Aria said in irritation.

"Oh, oops." Sonata said in a sheepish voice.

"Sonata and Aria. Those are nice names, but what do you look like under those hoods." Crimson asked them.

"That's our little secret. Plus I'm sure our boss is very pleased by your progress." Aria said with a smug voice.

"Then tell Sombra this, he's a coward hiding in the shadows and that if he wants us then why doesn't he just come out and we can end this now." Sonic said as he and Crimson wanted to stop him now.

"Oh Sombra isn't our real boss, it's..." Sonata said before Aria interrupted her.

"SONATA!" She yelled out giving away some small details about the Dark Conquerors.

"If Sombra isn't the leader, then who is and bring him out." Crimson said.

"Not going happen, you'll have to find out for yourselves." Aria replied before her and Sonata disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

After they disappeared the boys asked their friends if they were okay and all of the girls cheered from what had happened to them. Then shortly after each of them began to glow again, but this time they were glowing white and both boys knew what it meant.

Summoning out their Keyblades, Crimson and Sonic summoned out the Keyhole to Traverse Town and immediately unlocked it to open a new destination for them.

 **Traverse Town: First District**

"Boys, thank you so much for protecting us and for helping us reunite with our friends and loved ones." Octavia said with a warm smile.

"Sure thing, now it's time to send you girls back home and our time to go to another world." Sonic replied.

"Your not coming with us?" Rara asked in confusion.

"As much as me and Sonic would like to return to home and meeting with all of the people we care about, we can't. There's more we have to do and we want to know if our real parents are alive somewhere." Crimson said with a normal voice.

"We understand, how about if we ever see your friends then we'll say you'll be back soon." Vinyl said with a kind smile.

"That'll be great. Ok let's get going." Sonic said before he and Crimson summoned two Light Corridors, one for them and the other is for the girls.

"See ya next time." Crimson said as he and Sonic began walking off.

"Wait." Rara said before the boys stopped walking and turned around to what she wanted to say to them. "Before you go, me and my sister want to give you something as a thank you for being our knights in shining armor." She said before she planted a small kiss on Sonic's cheek and Countess did the same with Crimson.

Both boys blushed deeply from this before telling the girls your welcome. Then they all went their separate ways as each of them went into the Light Corridors.

 **End of Chapter 19.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Also it's revealed that Aria and Sonata are members of the Dark Conquerors, plus I'm sure you all are smart enough to know who else is a member.**

 **The song here is called Shine Like Rainbows from Rainbow Rocks, I do not own the song or any MLP characters I used in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter will come up soon, plus I'm very happy to see over 2,000 view on my story. Thank you so much and I promise to keep going until the very end.**

 **Please remember to Review. Please remember to PM me as well.**

 **See ya soon everypony.**


	20. Chapter 20: Radiant Garden

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship. Fill free to listen to the song while reading as well.**

 **There will be a song in this one and a few side stories happening during the main story, but overall it's going to be interesting.**

 **Please enjoy. Warning: long chapter, sorry but it's important to the characters and the story.**

Chapter 20: Radiant Garden

 **Where Nothing Gathers**

Within a mysterious unknown place, the Dark Conquerors sit in their designated seats while discussing where their plans were.

"So, apparently Crimson and Sonic are tougher than we anticipated. They keep up bringing out surprises from nowhere and it's nothing more than a damn headache." Said Number 9.

"Relax. Everything is going according to plan, just as long as we keep this little charade in check, the boys won't expect a thing." Said Number 10.

"Actually, while me and Sonata were dealing with them in Traverse Town Sonata revealed our names to them and nearly told them that Sombra over there isn't our real leader." Aria said in irritation and frustration.

"You see Number 1, I should've gone there and end those boys once and for all. I mean why do we still need them?" Said Number 5.

"Because, they aren't ready for their true purpose to shine. We'll continue making their goal in finding the Keyholes challenging, then afterwards they'll understand why the X-blades chose them instead of Sombra." Said Number 1.

The others didn't argue over that statement and agreed to continue what they were doing, and hope that the outcome of whatever is to come will satisfy them all.

 **Canterlot High**

It's been two weeks since Crimson and Sonic left for the other worlds and things aren't what they use to be at Canterlot High. Everyone misses them, their friends, Lucky, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Lyra.

Everyday everyone feels like something is missing, like a certain person you usually see, and now it's gone.

Lyra and Twilight watch the Wondercolt Statue everyday to wait for the boys, they even told everyone else that they'll continue doing it until the boys come home safe and sound.

Sunset was on the roof of the school and was closely watching the two from above, she really misses the boys, especially Crimson. Lyra really does care for him and Sunset thinks that even if she does tell Crimson how she truly feels about him then he won't even return them.

"Crimson, wherever you are. I wanted to tell you something ever since you and Sonic were freed from the darkness. I... I really... No, there's no point to it anymore. We've never dated before and it feels like our relationship is heading off in the wrong direction. It's over, I can't tell him and Lyra can't find out or she'll think I'm jealous that she's with him and I'm not. *Sigh*." Sunset said to herself before she began singing to herself.

 **Sunset:** _I was fine._

 _With the man. Who would come into my life now and again._

 _I was fine, cause I knew. That it really didn't matter until you._

 _I was fine, when you came. And you fought like it was all a silly game._

 _Now with her, that you've chosed._

 _After all this time I never thought I'd lose._

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _She's won and you chose her, and you love her and your gone._

 _It's over isn't it, why can't I move on?_

 _Power and Glory, reinvention._

 _Freedom, friendship, his attention._

 _Out in daylight, his potential._

 _Bold, precise, experimental._

 _Who am I now in this world without him?_

 _Petty and dull, with a nerve to doubt him._

 _What does it matter? It's not a bother._

 _But I've got to be here for his mother._

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Isn't it?_

 _Isn't it over?_

 _She's won and you chose her and you love her and your gone._

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _Why can't I move on?_

After singing Sunset let tears fall from her face and she truly had no idea what to do, but even if Crimson doesn't accept her feelings in return, she's going to tell him.

Unknown to Sunset, Lyra actually heard her sing from the roof and had a thought that it was about Crimson. She was a little surprised about this at first, but thought about keeping it to herself until she can figure out where it's going to go.

 **Radiant Garden: Town Center**

Arriving at their next world Crimson and Sonic were amazed by how it looked, not only that but they felt so warm with the light shining down on them. "Well, this is a very amazing world. What do you like Sonic?" Crimson said with a smile.

"I like it, it looks so peaceful. But remember brother, we're here for the Keyhole and to make sure the Dark Conquerors aren't around to cause trouble." Sonic said while looking around.

"Yeah I know, I haven't forgotten brother and believe me it isn't going to leave my mind anytime soon." Crimson replied.

As the boys were walking they heard a loud scream from nearby and immediately went after it.

 **Radiant Garden: Streets**

Running through the town Crimson and Sonic found where the scream came from as they saw a young woman getting attack by Soldier Heartless. They jumped into action and defended the woman while attacking the Heartless. There was four in total and the boys easily defeated them without too much trouble.

Afterwards they checked on the woman and got the shock of a lifetime when they discovered that the woman looked just like Cadence. However her entire hair was blue, her skin was white, and her clothing was in the appearance of a princess.

"Miss, are you okay?" Crimson asked.

"Why yes, thank you for your help. Hmm, I haven't seen you two around here before, where are you from?" The woman asked.

"We're from another world, but don't tell anyone. We don't want anymore people getting involved with our situation and we also don't want to meddle in other people's businesses." Sonic said.

The woman was surprised that the boys were from another world, but she is still very grateful that they saved her. "Thank you again. My name is Harmony, I'm the princess of Radiant Garden." Harmony said while introducing herself.

Knowing that she was loyalty Crimson and Sonic bowed before her and apologized for not showing her respect. Harmony said it was okay and that she really doesn't enjoy people being so formal with her so much.

"Princess Harmony, my name is Sonic and here is my brother Crimson. We're here to search for the Keyhole of this world, do you know where it is?" Sonic asked while introducing himself, his brother, and explaining why they're here.

"Keyhole? I've never heard of that before and I'm not sure if Radiant Garden does have a Keyhole. But go check at the Cathedral Library, I'm sure there might be a book containing what you're looking for." Harmony said before pointing the way towards Cathedral Library.

The boys thanked her for helping them, but before leaving they asked her if she needed anyone defending her whenever anymore Heartless appear. Harmony declined the offer and told them that she can handle herself, plus her guard Platinum will always help her in times of need.

 **Radiant Garden: Cathedral Library**

After running through the streets and searching for the library, Crimson and Sonic managed to find it near a castle. Inside they were greeted with numerous books that made Sonic believe that his Twilight would really enjoy coming here.

Not sure where to search for any information on the Keyhole, Crimson and Sonic went to go look for the librarian. She was up at the front desk reading and wasn't paying attention to anyone around her.

Going up to the desk Crimson rang the bell,"Excuse me."

The Librarian didn't respond, so he tried again,"Excuse me."

She still wasn't paying attention as she was too caught up in her book, so at that moment the boys had to yell to get her attention.

"EXCUSE US!" They said loudly before getting a "shh" from the other people around them.

Finally the librarian put down her book and looked at the boys to see what they wanted,"Sorry about that, can I you two with something?" She said kindly.

When the boys looked at her face they were also surprised to notice that she looked just their mother Lucky Charm, but she had black hair, hazel eyes, wore glasses, and was violet skinned.

The boys knew she was a dimensional counterpart, but just by looking at her made them miss her. Then the awkward moment got interrupted when the librarian asked them if they were okay.

"Oh...yeah, we're good. Um, miss..." Crimson said before stopping as he didn't know her name.

"Hope. My name is Hope Memento." The librarian said as she introduced herself.

"Miss Memento, is there a book somewhere that relates to a Keyhole." Sonic said.

Hope was very confused with the question she was given, so she got up from her desk and went to go search for what the boys were looking for while they followed her.

It took them two hours to search for any type of information on the Keyhole and they haven't found anything. However Hope told the boys to go Radiant Castle, there might be something there that connects to their search and because the castle has been around for a long time so there might be a possibility.

"Thank you miss Memento." Crimson said with a smile.

"Your very welcome, but please, call me Hope." She said to them both with a kind smile.

"Okay. Thanks again." Sonic said before him and Crimson went toward Radiant Castle.

 **Radiant Garden: Radiant Castle**

Arriving at the castle thanks to the help of a few civilians guiding their way, Crimson and Sonic made it to the main enterance. Upon there they noticed two guards protecting the door and went to go ask them if they could go inside.

"Halt, the castle is off limits to civilians." One of the guards said while holding a small ax.

"But, me and my brother need to go inside. It's very important." Sonic said.

"Little boys, run along now. There's nothing in here that your looking for and we weren't told there would be any visitors." The other guard said while carrying a spear.

Crimson and Sonic didn't want to argue with them and sincerely didn't want to fight them to cause a disruption, so they turned around and began walking away.

"Guards, let those boys come in." A familiar voice said.

Crimson and Sonic turned around and saw Harmony behind the guards. "Dilan, Aeleus, these two are okay. They've saved my life today and I believe this will be my way to repay them." Harmony said to her guards.

Both Dilan and Aeleus were surprised that the princess would allow this, however they respected her word and granted Crimson and Sonic access into the castle. Inside Crimson and Sonic asked Harmony if they could look around her castle to see if there was anything that was connected to the Keyhole.

She granted them free movement, but told them to not break anything along the way. Giggling a little from that comment, Crimson and Sonic agreed to not cause too much trouble in the castle. Unfortunately trouble came just around the corner as several Solider Heartless appeared and began causing havoc.

"In the castle too?" Crimson said before he and Sonic activated their Keyblade Armors and went after the Heartless.

Harmony didn't expect this to happen, and hoped that the boys would be alright while she herself went to get to safety. Platinum, the dimensional counterpart to Shining Armor appeared on scene and immediately got Harmony to safety before going after the Heartless.

Crimson and Sonic slashed through Heartless after Heartless, but more were still coming and they weren't gonna let them win. Platinum arrived to help out and together the three of them managed to defeat fifteen Heartless without fail.

None have reappeared and it gave time for all of them to catch their breathes. Afterwards Crimson and Sonic dismissed their armors before looking at Platinum,"Thanks for the help." Sonic said to him.

"Sure thing, what are these creatures anyway and what are they after?" Platinum said as he was confused by what was going on.

"They're called the Heartless. Dark monsters that come out of the darkness itself and are being controlled by a group called the Dark Conquerors." Crimson said to Platinum as he was explaining what the Heartless were and where they came from.

Platinum didn't understand it at first, but he believed he had gotten most of it in his head. He then introduced himself to the boys,"I'm Platinum, the captain of the guards."

"I'm Crimson." he said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Sonic." He said, introducing himself as well.

"Nice to meet you. Harmony said that you both saved her life. That's pretty brave for two young boys from another world." Platinum said with a smirk before removing his helmet to show the boys his face.

His skin was light brown with blue eyes, his armor was indeed the same metal as his name, his hair was black, and he was equipped with a long sword and a strong shield.

The boys weren't too surprised that Platinum knew that they were from another world as they think Harmony told him. He also agreed to not tell anyone else that they're from another world.

After their little conversation the boys and Platinum decided to work together to get rid of anymore Heartless that appear. Even though they shouldn't let other people get involved in their situation, Crimson and Sonic were okay with it as long as they can protect him, Harmony, and everyone else before anything were to happen to them.

Roaming through the castle the boys asked Platinum if he had heard of a Keyhole appearing in Radiant Garden. Platinum didn't know about it either, however there are ancient stories told that there is a mystic crest that had been incomplete for many generations. Legends say that if the two pieces are reunited then a unknown power would be revealed.

Thinking that might be the source of the Keyhole, Crimson and Sonic asked Platinum where the pieces of the crest were so that they could go find them. Platinum told them that one is somewhere in the Outer Gardens while the other is in the Fountain Plaza.

Thinking that they can get them quicker by splitting up, Crimson went toward the Outer Gardens while Sonic went toward the Fountain Plaza. Platinum went to go get his elite second in command to join with Crimson, he didn't want him to fight alone and thought a little back up never hurt anybody.

 **Radiant Garden: Outer Gardens**

Arriving at the Outer Gardens, Crimson looked around to see if a piece of the ancient crest was anywhere. He then saw a person in a black coat appear from a dark corridor.

"Hello Crimson, it's nice to finally meet you. But then again, we've met before but we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Said the unknown person.

"We have? Wait, you were there at the Crystal Empire?" Crimson said remembering what happened in Equestria.

"Correct. Since you and your brother have come this far, it's best to know us a little more. My name is Vanitas. Number nine of the Dark Conquerors." The unknown person said, revealing his name.

"Vanitas... Never heard of that name before, but it doesn't matter. What are you guys after and who is your leader?" Crimson demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now, let's test your abilities." Vanitas said before reaching out his hand and summoning out a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade? Why do you have one, and don't you guys normally summon out Heartless for us to fight?" Crimson said as he was surprised to see a Dark Conqueror have a Keyblade and was a little confused that he wanted to fight him instead of the Heartless.

"This is something a little different for my tasting. Don't worry, you and Sonic will fight a big Heartless in due time. But for now, let's see what your made of." Vanitas said while getting into a stance.

Crimson didn't understand what was happening here, but he place on his Keyblade Armor, summoned out his Keyblade, and was prepared to fight one of the Dark Conquerors.

 **Radiant Garden: Fountain Plaza**

Arriving at the Fountain Plaza with Platinum, Sonic looked around to see if there were any signs of the ancient crest. At the same time another member of the Dark Conquerors appeared at the top of the fountain.

"Hello Sonic, nice to finally meet you." The unknown person said with a female voice.

"Whatever you guys what you're not gonna get it, and why are you doing all of this in the first place." Sonic asked assertively.

"That's our little secret. What do you say we have a little sparring match and if you win I might tell you?" The unknown person said while summoning out twin blades and holding them backhanded.

Sonic was a little confused by this because normally the Dark conquerors would summon out Heartless to do their work for them, but this girl wants to fight him up and personal. Sonic accepted her offer after putting on his Keyblade Armor and summoning out his Keyblade. Platinum backed him up and the two engaged a brawl with the black coat assailant.

 **Radiant Garden: Outer Gardens**

Meanwhile back at the Outer Gardens Crimson and Vanitas engaged in intense combat. The guard that Platinum sent over to help couldn't survive any of Vanitas' attacks. Also his armor disappeared and he now had to fight without protection.

Crimson protected him as much as he could while Vanitas dished out powerful and deadly attacks against him. Crimson was protected by his armor, but it wasn't enough and the attacks he received were very brutal.

"Is that all you've got? Are you that worthless?" Vanitas said while telling Crimson that he was weak.

Crimson got up from the ground and glared at Vanitas while feeling deep hatred against him, however he didn't allow it to consume his senses and was ready to fight him again.

Vanitas was a little surprised that Crimson still wanted to fight him, but then again he always enjoys a good fight and Crimson was worth the wait for him. The two clashed again and continued on until a winner was victorious, but just as it looked like Crimson was going to get killed, a bright light shined around him and felt it's energy flowing through him.

He then looked into his pocket and saw that the white charm that Dawn gave to him was glowing as well. Within a fraction of a second the charm changed into a Keyblade, it was a little short with wings coming out from the base, a star for the tip, and the charm became a keychain at the end of it. Not only that but Crimson's clothing had also changed from red and black, to white and cyan.

Vanitas was a little shocked by this development, but Crimson wasn't as he believed that his courage and his strong will gave him the power to keep going. Because he will never let anyone around him get hurt, and he will always be there to help those in need, no matter what.

Dual wielding again, Crimson rushed into Vanitas and unleashed a massive blow of combos before doing a Double Strike Raid against Vanitas. He then finished him off by calling into the power of Light, doing this cause him to rise into the sky before his Keyblades went onto his back like wings and Crimson dived into Vanitas while a white energy shield protected him and dealt major damage to his foe.

The attack was know as Hyper Blitz and Crimson managed to do it correctly, afterwards his clothes went back to normal, his Keyblades disappeared, and it looked like Vanitas was down for the count.

Crimson went up to him and attempted to remove his hood to see what he looks like, however Vanitas surprised him with a evil laugh before getting up. "Not bad at all. You and your brother are tougher that we though, so here is your prize for beating me." He said before handing Crimson a piece of the ancient crest.

"You had the crest all along?" Crimson said with confusion.

"I did. Next time will be a different story, for now you win." Vanitas said before disappearing into a dark corridor.

Crimson didn't understand the power he gained today, but he guesses that his and his brother's strong wills, hearts, and determination allow them to access new abilities within them. After thinking about that Crimson looked over at the injured guard and immediately took him back toward Radiant castle to get him some help.

 **Radiant Garden: Fountain Plaza**

Back at Fountain Plaza Sonic and Platinum were having a pretty tough fight with a member of the Dark Conquerors. She could release sonic waves every time she clashes her blades together and blast dark lighting from the sky as well.

Platinum never dealt with something like this before and got beaten hard as he was sent straight into the ground when the girl caught him by surprise. Sonic was devastated when it happened and continued on fighting the girl to make her pay for injuring Platinum.

The girl laughed a little while dealing a lot of damage against Sonic by kicking him in the stomach, slashing right through his armor, and hitting him with powerful dark magic.

Sonic crashed into the waters of the fountain and his body felt like it couldn't go on, but he wasn't going to give up. This was something he needed to do alone, Crimson fights his own battles now and so does he. Gathering up the remaining strength he has Sonic used some ice magic against the girl, but it wasn't too effective and he got slammed into the water again.

"Wow. This was not what I expected from you. Come on, your better then that, show me what you can do or I'll kill this knight here and now." The girl said while pointing at Platinum and charging up a thunder blast.

"No! I won't let you!" Sonic yelled before a shining light surrounded his body while he was getting up.

Sonic then checked his pocket and noticed that the charm Starcrest gave him was glowing as well, then in a split second it got turned into another Keyblade. This one was also short, it had a circle of diamonds as the base, crystals at the tip, and the charm itself was now a keychain.

Not only that but Sonic's clothes had changed as well, from blue and black to light blue and violet. The girl didn't expect this to happen, but she was in big trouble as Sonic could also move quicker, and his magic was more powerful than before.

Unleashing a powerful Blizzaga at the girl, she herself was frozen solid for the moment until Sonic used Firaga Ring to thaw her out. Then he release a barrage of Thundaga on her that nearly electrocuted her, and to finish it off he combined the four spells he used with a Gravira sphere and threw it straight at her,

This attack was very destructive, but it defeated the girl as she fell into the fountain water while Sonic returned to his normal state and went to go see who the girl was behind the hood.

"That's more like it. Good job Sonic, here's your reward." The girl said before handing Sonic the second piece of the crest.

"You had the crest all along?" He asked.

"Duh, how else was you gonna fight me." The girl replied before opening a dark corridor.

"Oh yeah before I go Sonic, my name is Adagio. Number five of the Dark Conquerors. See you later sweetie." Adagio said before entering the corridor.

"Adagio... Well, what matters now is that I have a piece of the crest. And I should take Platinum back to Radiant Castle so he could get looked at." Sonic said before going up to Platinum and carrying him towards the castle.

 **Radiant Garden: Radiant Castle**

Getting back to the castle Crimson and Sonic managed to get Platinum and his guard to the infirmary so the doctors could help them. However the boys feel like this was their fault and knew something like this was going to happen when someone from a world helps them fight.

Harmony was very worried for Platinum, but she believed that he'll be okay and was glad that Crimson and Sonic found what they were looking for. Wondering if it'll work, the boys placed the crests together and a shining light appeared around it before it began to rise into the air and the Keyhole of Radiant Garden appeared.

Crimson and Sonic unlocked it and was ready to go to another world, but before they did they took a little walk through the streets feeling bad for not protecting their new friends.

However things took a toll when they noticed Hope as she was with two other boys who hadn't returned any late books.

"C'mon lady, we already turned in the books." One of the boys said.

"Then how come it isn't in my list of returns." Hope said in frustration.

"We don't, maybe we lost them." The other boy said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Crimson asked as he and Sonic were walking over.

"Nothing here, just this librarian accusing us for not returning her books. We told her we did and she didn't believe us." The boy said with red spiky hair.

"Hey, how about we have a little fight? You two against me, and if I win then it's proven that we returned the books and if I lose then we'll pay for them." the spiky haired boy said.

"Lea, are you about this." the other boy said.

"Don't worry Isa, it'll be fun. Plus these two chumps don't look so tough." Lea said while pulling out his flame Frisbees.

Not understanding why this guy wanted to fight them but thinking it could be fun, Crimson and Sonic accepted Lea's offer and pulled out their Keyblades.

Each side was smiling before the battles began, and after ten tries Lea lost. "Wow you guys really are tough, but you know we can call it draw if you want?" Lea said with breathing heavily.

Crimson and Sonic began laughing after he said that, so did hope and Isa.

Lea then got up and introduced himself to the boys,"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Lea and over there is my friend Isa. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Crimson Nova, and this is my brother Sonic Blitz." He said while introducing himself and his brother.

"Nice names, well a deal is a deal. And it looks like I'm using up all of my allowance day." Lea said while feeling like he won't have any money left.

"Next time, remember to return the books after reading them." Hope said as she felt a little irritated on this.

Lea and Isa agreed before Lea got up and followed his friend and the librarian to Cathedral Library to return the books.

"See you guys soon. After all, we're friends now." Lea said while looking at Crimson and Sonic from behind.

The boys smiled at what he said before telling them one last thing." Get it memorized." Lea said as he was walking off.

Crimson and Sonic better from that experience and was prepared to go, while entering a light corridor they remembered their friends back home and hoped that they're okay, especially their mother Lucky.

 **End of Chapter 20.**

 **The song here is called It's Over, Isn't It from Steven Universe and I thought it could fit with what Sunset is feeling, I do not own the song.**

 **Two more names of the Dark Conquerors have been revealed, the others will come in time.**

 **Thanks for all of your support everyone.**

 **Next chapter will come up soon.**

 **Please remember to review and remember to PM me as well.**

 **See ya next time everyone, and everypony.**


	21. Chapter 21: Destiny Islands

**Hello everyone, I've returned to give you all a new chapter.**

 **This chapter will contain Final Fantasy characters and a few characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

 **I don't have much knowledge about Final Fantasy because I've known about them thanks to Kingdom Hearts, but that doesn't mean I don't know who the characters are for the most part.**

 **Other then that, please enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Destiny Islands

While travel to their next world Crimson and Sonic were approached by a glowing light that suddenly appeared. Both brothers had no idea what it was, but it began to glow brighter and the boys were engulfed by it's radiance.

 **Destiny Islands: Front Shores**

Arriving at their next world Crimson and Sonic were amazed by how it looked. They were on a small island with massive trees, wooden planks everywhere, and small trees with star shaped fruit hanging from it.

Smiling at where they were, the boys then noticed a girl sitting on the sand while letting the ocean water hit her feet. The girl had brown hair, was wearing a pink shirt and skirt, and had on a bow as well.

Going up to her Crimson went first to speak, "Hello." He said kindly.

The girl turned around and noticed the boys with her light green eyes. She hadn't seen them before or thought that they weren't from this world, but she smiled at them before turning back to the ocean.

Crimson and Sonic sat beside her and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Sonic Blitz and on your right is my brother Crimson Nova. It's nice to meet you miss." Sonic said kindly.

"You too. My name is Aerith. Where are you boys from?" Aerith asked with a kind voice.

"We're... um...not from around here." Crimson replied to her.

"I can tell since I've never seen you before and I know you're not from the main islands." Aerith said.

"Me and Crimson are from another world Aerith, and we're looking for a Keyhole that's connected to this world." Sonic said, explaining why he and Crimson are there.

"Keyhole? I've heard about it before, but I've never seen it with my own eyes. My friends might know where it is, follow me and we can find it together." Aerith said before putting her shoes back on and going over toward a different section of the island with Crimson and Sonic following her.

 **Destiny Islands: Secret Cave**

Aerith took the boys to a special place where her and her friends like to go to, it was known as the Secret Cave. Upon entering Aerith introduced Crimson to her many friends.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Cloud." Aerith said as she pointed out who was who.

Leon wore a short vest jacket with biker jeans, he also carried an unusual weapon that was a combination of a gun and a sword known as the Gunblade. Yuffie wore a short green shirt with short khaki shorts, orange shoes, gloves, and had on a bandana. Cid was wear goggles, a white shirt, dark blue pants, and had a toothpick in his mouth. Cloud was wearing a dark blue shirt with a maroon scarf, dark blue jeans and brown boots, a claw-like glove on his left hand, a silver shoulder pad on the left, and had a massive sword next to him.

"Nice to meet you." Yuffie said.

"I take it you're from another world aren't you?" Leon asked as he had never seen them before.

"We are. And me and my brother are looking for a Keyhole to this world, have you seen it?" Crimson asked.

"Actually, we are the guardians of the Keyhole. If you want to unlock it, then you're gonna have to defeat us in combat." Cloud said as he lifted his sword against Crimson and Sonic.

"We're not people, we're just exploring new places and trying to find our real parents somewhere." Sonic said as he was a little frightened by how close Cloud's sword was toward him and his brother.

Everyone looked at the boys very carefully to see if they were telling the truth and Cid gave the final observation analysis point," Well, we do see that you two do look kind and don't want to hurt anyone unless for a good reason, but since you're in our world you need to follow our rules and so you two, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud are going to battle each other whether you like or not." He said with a serious voice before smiling.

Seeing how he was right, Crimson and Sonic accepted the battle and hoped that they won't harm the guardians too much.

 **Destiny Islands: Front Shores**

One hour after preparations, and alerting everyone on what was going to happen tonight, Crimson and Sonic had arrived back at the Front Shores of the island where they first met Aerith.

In the crowd was Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aerith, and Cid. They were all excited for the biggest match in history. The Keyhole had always been guarded Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud since the day a Keyblade wielder came and told them to never allow another of their kind to have access to it unless they defeat them.

Crimson and Sonic might have a disadvantage because it was three against two, but that didn't matter to them as they needed to unlock the Keyhole, and gain access to another world.

Standing side by side and facing off against their opponents, the boys summoned out their Keyblades while getting into their stances to prepare themselves.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen Keyblade wielders. Let's see what you two got." Leon said as he was holding out his Gunblade.

"Don't worry, we've had a lot of practice." Crimson said before smirking.

Leon and the others smirked too before Sonic asked them about the rules. "It's simple, each side needs to defeat the other until they've been beaten. There are no other rules except no killing." Cloud said.

Nodding to those words the boys were ready to fight, then at the sound of a bell both sides charged at each other before colliding their weapons together. Stepping back after that Crimson charged at Leon and attempted to attack him, but Leon dodged his attack before giving him a powerful double slash.

It sent Crimson crashing into the sand with intense power, but he's dealt with worse so it didn't concern them that much. Meanwhile Sonic dealt with Yuffie and Cloud. This wasn't good because he had double trouble with Yuffie keeping her distance and throwing shurikens at him while Cloud used Sonic Blade to quickly attack him without doing a counter attack.

Back with Crimson and Leon, Leon shoot out gunshots at Crimson while keeping his distance and swiftly moving to avoid any attacks. Crimson dodged most of the attacks, but one ended up hitting him in the shoulder and it gave Leon the opportunity to slash at him, but Crimson barely defended himself while doing a dodge roll. Even though he was injured Crimson stood his ground and wasn't going to let Leon beat him no matter what.

Back with Sonic, Yuffie summoned out a massive shuriken before attempting to throw it at him and missed when Sonic did a dodge roll. Cloud was now getting serious as he was now gliding in the air and striking at Sonic with every chance he had, however Sonic managed to defend himself until Cloud hit him in the side before going for a leg.

Both boys were going through a very rough time with these three that it felt like they were going to get killed at any given moment, but that wasn't going to happen because Crimson and Sonic have come this far and isn't going to give up to anyone.

After a while both sides were very exhausted from all of the movements they made and were breathing heavily, however Crimson and Sonic thought about finishing their brawl by ponying up.

Doing that also allowed them to summon out two other Keyblades, now dual wielding Crimson and Sonic began creating massive elemental circles while the others began charging at them.

"Mega Firaga Burst!" Crimson screamed. "Omega Blizzaga Blast!" Sonic screamed out. With those words the boys unleashed a barrage of magic against Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud.

They all felt the impact and only Yuffie was defeated, Leon and Cloud still had some fight left in them to continue on. Seeing this gave the boys an idea to try out something new, so they went side by side as their Keyblades began to spin together and by working together they've created a new magic based attack. "Gamma Thundaga Strike!" They both yelled at the same time.

With a massive bolt of lightning heading their way Cloud and Leon didn't have a chance to dodge it so they took the attack and immediately fell to the ground afterwards.

The crowd was very surprised by the outcome, however they cheered for Crimson and Sonic on their victory as the boys reverted themselves back to normal before going up to Leon and Cloud so they could help them up.

At first they didn't accept, but they did it anyway because the battle they had was the best one that's happened since never. Yuffie got up on her own and congratulated the boys for beating them, then Aerith and Cid came up to do the same.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi did the same while telling Crimson and Sonic that they were very strong. The boys smiled at them for saying that, however they then told them that true strength comes from the heart and that you receive when you want to protect something that matters the most.

"What matters the most for the both of you?" Kairi asked.

"Our friends, our family, people that we meet and those who need help. Remember that kids because one day you're going to need those types of motivation if you ever want to travel." Crimson said.

The three of them smiled after hearing that, then they all went home with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie before it got to dark. Afterwards the boys asked Leon if they could go unlock the Keyhole.

Leon smirked before speaking, "Wow, you guys are a little blind there."

Confused by what he was talking about, Cid explained to the boys that the Keyhole was at the Secret Cave when they first met. Hearing that made Crimson and Sonic go wide eyed before they asked everyone why they didn't tell them that in the first place.

"Boys, you needed to be tested on earning the chance to get the Keyhole, and now you do." Yuffie said, explaining the situation.

Both Crimson and Sonic sighed a little in irritation from hearing that, however they then grew small smiles before being guided by Aerith to head on toward the Secret Cave.

 **Destiny Island: Secret Cave**

Arriving back into the Secret Cave, Crimson and Sonic were shown a wooden door. It looked like nothing was there, but after summoning their Keyblades the Keyhole magically appeared. Using their badass movements the boys instantly shot two beams of light at it and it automatically unlocked itself.

Crimson and Sonic then thanked Aerith for showing them the Keyhole before they started walking off. However she stopped them and asked if they could stay for a while longer, seeing how they had a little bit of time left they accepted her offer and the three of them went out to join with the others.

 **Destiny Islands: Front Shores**

Crimson, Sonic, Leon, and the others all hung out at a paopau fruit tree and just stared at the stars above. Crimson then asked Leon who the person was that told them to guard the Keyhole, seeing how he was curious Leon had decided to tell him and Sonic.

"It was a man named Leo Novablitz, he and his wife Hikari were here long ago to lock the Keyhole so that no one would ever come here to harm our home. He placed us as guardians because we took pride in protecting our home and he was very happy to make that wise decision. Funny thing is that it didn't matter if the Keyhole got closed or open because Hikari placed a powerful protective barrier over this world, not even the Heartless can pass through it." Leon said.

Both Crimson and Sonic went wide eyed that their father and mother came to these, they also had decided to not say anything else about it and thought best to leave while they could.

Going up toward the bridge both brothers used their Keyblades to open a light corridor so they could leave Destiny Islands. Everyone told them goodbye and that they are welcome to visit anytime they wish.

Glad to hear that, Crimson and Sonic walked through the corridor and began traveling toward their next world. Deep down they both couldn't believe their parents were at Destiny Islands, but they were very happy to hear that they were and hoped that they'll find them soon.

 **End of Chapter 21.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for not adding this sooner, my laptop has been on the fritz for a while so I had to use a different source engine.**

 **Next chapter will come shortly, see you all next time and I hope you all are catching up with everything MLP related.**

 **Side note: I do not own anything Final Fantasy related or Kingdom Hearts related.**


	22. Chapter 22: Spirit Sanctuary

**Hello my fellow readers, here is the next chapter.**

 **I've wanted to do this one for some time and thought it was okay to place it in right now.**

 **No Spoilers, please enjoy. Warning: Long Chapter, but it's worth it.**

Chapter 22: Spirit Sanctuary

After leaving Destiny Islands Crimson and Sonic began traveling toward their next world. Along the way they began thinking about the progress that they've made, how many friendships they've created, how hidden abilities suddenly appeared, and preventing the Dark Conquerors from achieving their goals.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Forest of Remembrance**

Arriving at their destination, the boys looked around at where they were and saw a large course of trees, flowers, and grass. "Wow, now this place is amazing." Crimson said as the scenery completely took his breath away through the clear skies.

"It sure is brother, out of every world we've been at, nothing can compare to this." Sonic said with the same reaction.

After feeling amazed by where they were the boys began walking through the enchanted forest to see where they could find the Keyhole. After an hour walk Crimson and Sonic came across an unknown figure wearing the same type of armor the boys wear while fighting off against a large quantity of Heartless.

The boys couldn't believe Heartless would appear in a world so peaceful, so they donned their armor and went to help the figure. Surprisingly when they went up to him for aid it was shown that he had a Keyblade as well, it had a white star as the base, a gray star for the tip, a thick appearance, and a full moon at the end of the key chain.

"Looks like you could use some help." Sonic said as he and his brother got into their stances to prepare themselves against the Heartless.

"Thanks, always happy to have a helping hand." The male figure said with a slightly deep voice.

Glad to hear that, Crimson, Sonic, and their new friend went into combat against the Heartless. The Heartless took on the appearance of bears and there were a total of six of them, but the wielders of the Keyblade didn't care how many there were as they were more concerned about taking them out.

Each of them took on two and things went a little rough. Crimson guarded himself against their attacks and tried to counterattack, but these new Heartless had incredible strength that completely shattered his defense. Sonic kept his distance and used Blizzard against his two, however the bear Heartless dodged every attack thrown at them while swiping at him with powerful claws. The male knight relied on strength alone and didn't defend himself much, it then got worse as the Heartless grabbed him and threw him across the forest.

These Heartless were pretty tough, but Crimson and Sonic managed to pull themselves out of the ground and kept on fighting until they won. The male knight did the same and provided a new attack that Crimson and Sonic had only seen their mentors use back home, Blade Charge. The knight's Keyblade grew larger and his attacks became more powerful than before as he instantly slain all six bear Heartless with incredible force.

After the fight the male knight removed his armor to reveal his true form. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, looked slightly muscular, had on a white shirt with his gray armor shoulder guard on his left shoulder, dark brown pants, and light brown boots.

Crimson and Sonic then reverted back to normal before meeting up with the person that they helped. "Thank you very much, without your help, I would've been crushed to death." The knight said.

"No problem, me and my brother always help those in need no matter what." Crimson said while he and Sonic smiled.

"That's a nice motto. Oh forgive my apologizes for not introducing myself, I am Leo Novablitz, but just call me Leo." He said introducing himself.

"Crimson and Sonic went wide eyed after hearing that, they also had no words to say. "You're...Leo Novablitz?" Sonic said with slight shock.

"Yes, and you two are?" Leo said as he was getting a little confused on why the boys were a little surprised to hear his name.

"I'm Sonic Blitz, and this is my brother Crimson Nova." He said introducing himself and his brother.

"Wait a minute. Those are the names of my late sons, how can you two..." Leo said in surprise before getting a better look at the boys.

Looking at them carefully Leo had a sudden flashback of his sons when they were babies, then after adding up the similarities of their faces Leo went wide eyed, "It can't be, but it appears Ansem the Wise was right. Our sons would return to us someday after death, and now here you are." He said with a smile growing on his face.

"Father?" Both Crimson and Sonic at the same time.

Leo nodded before hugging them both as tightly as he could. The boys were reunited with their long lost father, and the three of them were very happy seeing each other again.

"Look how much you two have grown. Hikari needs to see this." Leo said before separating from them.

"Our real mother is here too?" Crimson asked before Leo nodded.

Afterwards the boys followed their father through the woods and wondered what was going to happen next.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

The boys and their father traveled up toward a mystical village, it was unlike anything Crimson and Sonic had every seen before as there were dozens of mages, Keyblade wielders, and blacksmiths.

Walking through the streets the boys tried not to stare at the people around them or how amazing their area looked while following their father. Also Crimson and Sonic began to wonder who Ansem the Wise was when their father mentioned him, however they both agreed to ask about that later as they wanted to meet their birth mother first.

After walking for an hour the boys and their father made it to the log cabin where he and Hikari lived. It was a little big and had a dream catcher on the door with two ancient Keyblades on each side, one was in the standard appearance of a key and the other had a image of a ram at the middle of the base.

"Ok boys, are you ready to meet your mother?" Leo asked. Crimson and Sonic were a little nervous about this, but this was the woman who gave birth to them and they had to meet her one, so the time for that is right now. "Yeah, we're ready." Sonic said with Crimson nodding in agreement.

Going inside the cabin the boys were amazed by the scenery and artifacts, however what really go their attention was in the living room as they saw their birth mother Hikari meditating.

She looked beautiful, and had on a mage robe combined with a vest. Her hair was black and the staff she was holding looked completely ancient. Leo then quietly walked up to her and slightly tapped her shoulder to snap her out of her meditative state, in doing so Hikari fell on the floor hard because she was levitating as well.

"Ow. Leo how many time to I have to remind you to not disturb me while I'm meditating?" Hikari said with a kind yet irritated voice as she was rubbing her butt a little before getting up from the floor.

"Over a hundred dear, but this time it was worth it because I have a surprise for you." Leo said with a smile.

"If it's about getting a pet from outside the village then the answer is still no." Hikari replied as Leo asked about that before.

"Not this time, it's even better. Come out boys, it's okay." Leo said, asking Crimson and Sonic to walk over to him and Hikari.

Hikari was a little confused on why Leo had brought two teenage boys into their cabin, but she had decided to wait to ask questions later. Both Crimson and Sonic were quiet after seeing their birth mother, but then Crimson broke the silence, "Hi, I'm Crimson Nova and this is my brother Sonic Blitz." He said nervously.

Hikari was a little surprised to hear there names because they belonged to her own children long ago, then getting a better look at then with her crystal blue eyes Hikari had a small flashback of her baby boys and seeing their cute baby faces. Putting the connections and the similarities together like Leo did, Hikari was completely speechless to say anything else after discovering that the boys right in front of her was her own long lost children.

Tearing began swelling up in her eyes while she covered her mouth in shock, "it's you, isn't it my sons?" She asked. "Yes mom, it's us for real." Sonic said with a warm smile with Crimson doing the same.

Hikari then went up to them and hugged them very tightly, she would never have imagined seeing her children again, but here they are in her arms and she was never going to let them go again.

Crimson and Sonic hugged her back tightly too as they missed her as well. Then Leo came into the mix and all of them shared a big family hug. After all this time the boys never though this world would allow them to see their real parents again after thinking they were dead, but thank the heavens they were wrong about thinking that.

After breaking up their family hug Hikari looked at her sons before smiling at them, "Look how much you two have grown, you've got your father's eyes and my smiles. It's a miracle that we're together again." She said lovingly with the boys nodding afterwards.

"What world did you two go to, and who took care of you?" Hikari asked as she wanted to know about the person who took care and raised her kids.

"We ended up in the Equestrian Human world, and a woman named Lucky Charm was the one who took us in and raised us as her own." Crimson said, explaining his mother's question.

Hikari and Leo were a little surprised from hearing that, then Leo asked the boys on where they got their Keyblades since both him and her wanted them to forget about their original heritage.

"Me and Crimson acquired our Keyblades during a festival where some appeared and were attacking everyone. However Sombra told us that we had them earlier on while attending Crystal Prep Academy." Sonic said.

Leo and Hikari were very surprised to hear that, especially Sombra's name as they knew too well about him, but then they asked about Celestia and Luna to see if they'd ever met them.

Both boys nodded as they did meet with Celestia and Luna, they also told them about when they rescued them from their dormant sleep, how they trained them to be Keyblade Wielders, and teaching them about magic as well.

Hearing this made Leo and Hikari feel concerned about their kids because they didn't want them to fight the Heartless while they were growing up in another world, but it looked like they needed to know how a Keyblade worked and both Celestia and Luna did a good job on teaching them.

Then before any more questions could be answered about the boys themselves, Crimson and Sonic asked their parents who Ansem the Wise was since they heard their father say that he knew that they would be reunited with them someday.

"Ansem the Wise was the wisest person throughout every world known to anyone, he was well skilled in knowing events that would take place and how the outcome would transpire. He said to me and your father when we arrived here in this mystical world that one day our children will come back to us, we didn't know how, but we believed him and waited many years for your return, and now you both are here." Hikari said, explaining who Ansem the Wise was before smiling at her children again.

Shortly later there was the sound of a loud bell ringing in the village, this meant that some Heartless were appearing and that everyone except the Keyblade Wielders had to get to safety.

"What's going on?" Crimson asked.

"Heartless are now appearing here again? Hikari get our sons to safety while I go and handle them." Leo said before summoning out his armor and his Keyblade.

"No way dad, me and Crimson fought alongside you before and we can do it again." Sonic said as he and Crimson wanted to help.

"No my sons, not this time. Go with your mother and stay with her until this is over." Leo replied with a serious voice.

Not wanting to argue with their father and not understanding why they couldn't help, Crimson and Sonic went with their mother to get somewhere safe while their father went to go take care of the Heartless.

After Leo left Hikari placed a barrier around their cabin to protect themselves from the Heartless, it was made of pure light and in no circumstances can the Heartless ever penetrate through it.

Crimson and Sonic felt useless as they wanted to help their father but he said no, so they asked their birth mom why they couldn't help. "Boys right now we are in a critical state and I'm sure your father wanted to keep you both out of danger." Hikari said after finishing up with the barrier.

"But we've dealt with worse, and we're not gonna stand by and let anyone get killed around here." Crimson said with an assertive voice.

"Crimson, your father can handle it. I understand that you and Sonic want to help, but I'm not gonna lose you again." Hikari replied.

At that point Crimson kept quiet while Sonic did the same as they both hated not doing anything. Then an hour later more bells rang and it was to place the barriers down as the Heartless were all defeated. Hikari and her sons went outside to see what had happened and they were glad to see all of the Heartless slain while Leo was walking up to them before he reverted back to normal.

"Are you all alright?" He asked.

"Yeah we're okay dad, except for the part when me and Crimson wanted to help." Sonic replied assertively.

"Boys I understand that you're upset that you couldn't help, but it was worth it because the bear Heartless were in massive packs and it nearly overwhelmed us. However me and the other wielders stood our grounds and took them out without giving up." Leo said as he explained what went down.

Even though the boys were still a little mad that they couldn't help they were a little happy to hear how their father defeated a big pack of Heartless. Afterwards Leo, Hikari, Crimson, and Sonic went back inside as there was nothing left to see or do.

Sitting at a wooden table Crimson and Sonic explained to there parents that they are in Spirit Sanctuary to search for it's Keyhole. Leo and Hikari knew about the Keyhole to the world they live in, however they had no clue where it could be.

A little sad after hearing that the boys then changed the subject by telling them everything that they did while they were living in the Equestrian human world, how many friends they made, how they've gotten some girlfriends, and they became honest with them when they talked about Sombra and how he had tricked them into using the darkness to create the X-blades.

Leo and Hikari were very surprised to hear all of this, they were happy that their sons made some friends, very happy that they found girls to share their feelings with, and grew concerned when they spoke about darkness. Hikari even used a small scan spell on her sons and it was shown in their hearts that there really is darkness inside of them, however it is balanced by pure light and it seemed that both elements are in their calm states at the moment, meaning that the darkness isn't an acting force right now.

"My sons, Sombra had indeed tricked you and might've told you a false story on what had happened long ago, but me and Hikari can explain it to you if you like." Leo asked his sons before they nodded in the suggestion.

"Me and your mother did meet when we were pupils of Master Eraqus and we did fall in love after getting to know each other. Sombra use to be our friend and he too was very happy after your births, as was me, your mother, Celestia, Luna, and Eraqus himself. Sombra was told by his master Xehanort that he was destined to receive the X-blades when his time came and believed him from the bottom of his heart, however fate had different plans for him as the X-blades themselves, the guardians of Kingdom Hearts, placed their power inside the both of you as they had decided to give their gifts to people who could truly handle it's power. Sombra acted nice to the change, but secretly he was enraged and was angered by the X-blades. This made his darkness grow as he wanted the X-blades all to himself so he could reshape the world into his own image, he even tried to use a spell to make the X-blades belong to him but I and your mother prevented him from succeeding and from there our friendship had died. Weeks later after you very first birthday large quantities of Heartless appeared and began causing havoc everywhere, we didn't know where they all came from but our top priority was to keep the both of you safe at all times. Celestia and Luna fought beside me and the other wielders, some died and the armies were growing uncontrollably. We retreated and Sombra claimed that someone from the dark realm had summoned out the Heartless and was planning to eradicate the Land of Departure, we didn't trust him, but there wasn't any other source on what was happening. Celestia and Luna warped to another world as they couldn't fight anymore, me and your mother were going to do the same until Master Eraqus needed me to help him defeat the Heartless. Hikari had little choice but to send you to another world and prayed for your safety before coming to help us. After that, we can't remember how we died and how we got sent here, but we made a new life here and that in turn brought you two here with us after many years had passed." Leo explained.

Crimson and Sonic went wide eyed from hearing that and knew that Sombra would become angered by not receiving what was destined for him. Everything he did to the boys and their original home made Crimson and Sonic angry and caused some of there darkness to flicker, however their mother placed her hands on top of theirs to calm them down and they did after taking in some deep breathes.

Crimson and Sonic then asked if they could go find the Keyhole so that they could unlock it. Leo and Hikari felt a little hesitant on the idea because it also meant that they had to leave and they wanted them to stay forever, but the both of them knew this was their children's own choice and gladly nodded at them to go find the Keyhole.

Walking outside Crimson and Sonic were ready to explore the rest of Spirit Sanctuary to see where the Keyhole was, however their parents had decided to go with them so that they could help too and that it had been a long time since they've been on an adventure and it sounded exciting. The boys accepted them coming along and was happy that the entire family was going to find the Keyhole together.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Forest of Remembrance**

With all four of them searching the Keyhole together it felt like they could find it with ease, but it came a lot more difficult when they were told that the Keyhole might rest somewhere within the forest.

Walking through the woods the boys asked their parents about Master Eraqus and Ansem the Wise and if they're around somewhere. In response Leo and Hikari hadn't seen them during or after the Heartless War, but they did pray that they are in a safer place and believed that Spirit Sanctuary is only a refugee for Keyblade wielders and mages.

As they continued walking the boys and their parents were met by a large muscled person in a black coat, it was another member of the Dark Conquerors.

"It appears you boys have made incredible progress and have made it this far on your quest. I'm impressed by your abilities and your skills, the Dark Conquerors chose a very unique pack indeed." The cloaked man said with a rough voice.

The boys glared at the person in the black coat before summoning out their Keyblades. "Why can't you guys just leave us alone? If you can't do that, then bring us Sombra because we have a score to settle with him." Crimson said while he and Sonic were in their stances.

Leo and Hikari didn't really understand what was going on, but since they see how the boys didn't like the person they were facing they drew out their weapons as well and were ready to put up a fight.

The person in the black coat then removed his hood to reveal his face. His face was red, he also had a nose ring, along with a goatee and short white hair. His eyes were yellow and he looked really tough since the boys could now see his face.

"In time you will meet Sombra. My name is Tirek, I am number ten of the Dark Conquerors. If you wish to seek the Keyhole to this world meet me at Memory Peak." Tirek said before disappearing into a dark corridor.

"Tirek... So that's what he looks like under the hood." Crimson said before him and Sonic dismissed their Keyblades.

"I don't trust the guy, but if that's where the Keyhole is then maybe that's where we need to go." Sonic said before him and Crimson continued walking.

"Wait boys. Who was that?" Leo asked while he and Hikari dismissed their weapons.

"That was a member of the Dark Conquerors, a dark group of individuals that are working together for some unknown cause. We've meet them during our travels in other worlds and Sombra is a member of them too, but he isn't the leader." Crimson said, explaining who the Dark Conquerors are.

"It isn't wise to trust that man boys, but there have been some unusual anomalies happening at Memory Peak, the core place to remember anything you desire. If we go there, let's be careful okay." Hikari said.

The boys nodded while they and their parent began picking up the pace on getting up to Memory Peak.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Memory Peak**

After spending an hour running through the forest the boys and their parent finally made it to Memory Peak. It was a large mountain filled with a radiance of light, it also had a mystical cavern filled with crystals shining down on those who enter.

Going inside Crimson and Sonic were amazed by how the cavern looked. Leo and Hikari had been in it before when they were spending some special time together, but the biggest question on their minds was why Tirek wanted them to meet him here.

Walking through the radiant halls the boys noticed some platforms up ahead and wasted no time in using them to get to higher ground, their parents got up with them as well since they were still a little young and needed to stretch out their agility and reflexes.

So far there weren't any Heartless around, meaning that Tirek wanted to fight them on his own and didn't rely too much on the darkness to do his work for him. As they kept on going they were then coming up toward the very center of the mountain.

When they got there Tirek was standing quietly in the very center while holding a massive ax in his right hand. He then looked at the people in front of him and grinned slightly, "So you've arrived at last." He said.

"We're here Tirek. If you know where the Keyhole is to this world then show it to us and then leave." Crimson said firmly.

"Your wish will be granted, but me leaving won't be part of this suggestion." Tirek replied.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to beat you to see where it is." Sonic said while glaring at Tirek.

"Exactly my point boys. The Dark Conquerors say that you are important in our plan, but you've been nothing more then acting forces that should be eliminated no matter what anyone says." Tirek said while summoning out his dark powers and raising his ax against the boys.

Crimson, Sonic, Leo, and Hikari then summoned out their weapons and were prepared to fight against Tirek. He charged at them with full force before swinging his ax, but everyone dodged the attack while keeping their distance against him.

The boys and their father summoned out their Keyblade Armor to protect themselves while Hikari placed her hood on so a mystical barrier could protect her no matter how much damage is placed on her.

Tirek was going to enjoy this fight as his picked up his ax and charged at his opponents again, however Leo got in his way and guarded himself from the attack. Crimson and Sonic then up into the air and dived straight toward Tirek to hand a powerful double slash, but Tirek pushed Leo away and counterattacked.

This made Crimson and Sonic fly up into the ceiling and made them feel intense pain. Then they began to fall until Tirek knocked them away toward a nearby wall. Hikari saw this and grew furious at Tirek before summoning out some thunder magic to avenge her sons.

Tirek took the impact, but the damage wasn't enough to keep him down as he then launched a powerful shockwave against Hikari. She was sent flying against a wall and didn't feel too much pain thanks to her barrier, but it did hurt her body a little.

Leo then charged at Tirek for attacking his wife and the two clashed numerous times. However Tirek then spun around and knocked Leo straight into the ground, he then grabbed him and threw him off with intense strength.

Crimson and Sonic then jumped back into action to fight back, but Tirek saw their attack coming and instantly knocked them into the air before slamming them down on the ground. The impact was enough to make the boys revert back to normal and Tirek was ready to kill them, but Hikari and Leo wouldn't allow that, so the two of them used a ultra powerful move known as the Thundaga Strike.

Leo's Keyblade was now filled with a massive amount of thunder magic, then after it was completely charged him and his wife held the Keyblade together before dashing toward Tirek and attacking him with incredible force.

Tirek never felt this much pain or power before and in turn he was hit hard as he crashed onto the ground. Leo and Hikari then fell to the ground as the attack completely drained their energies, but the fight wasn't over as Tirek weakly got up and was determined to kill the boys regardless what the Dark Conquerors say.

He began walking toward his enemy and was ready to release the final blow, but then Crimson and Sonic stood up from the ground and a mystical light was surrounding them. They both then glared at Tirek and he saw that their eyes were faded out and glowing red and blue. The boys have entered Berserk Mode again, but this time they've managed to control it somehow and was completely tired of Tirek attacking their parents, so in a instant they suddenly vanished before giving Tirek a unseen slash and reappearing behind him.

Tirek couldn't see the attack and he dropped his ax after feeling the intense pain. The boys then turned around and looked at him before stabbing him directly through the chest with their Keyblades from the back.

Tirek coughed up some blood before he spoke his final words, "You are important to us after all. You've won this fight, but be forewarned as there will be countless others and they won't easy to defeat. As for the Keyhole, it's directly up above, just use your blades and it'll appear before you know it." He said before fading away.

Crimson's and Sonic's eyes reverted back to normal before they went over to check on their parents. Leo and Hikari were fine and were also shocked to see the boys kill someone, but it appeared that there was no other way and that they weren't given a second choice either.

As for the Keyhole that Tirek mentioned, the boys aimed their Keyblades up high and the Keyhole instantly appeared. Then the two shot two beams of light from their blades at the Keyhole and it immediately unlocked itself.

Afterwards the four of them left Memory Peak, but the boys asked their parents on what anomalies took place there before being told that it was about the unbreakable light that needed to be free.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

Returning back to the village Hikari went straight to work on healing her husband and her boys using her various spells. Then suddenly out of nowhere came a mysterious person wearing a clothing unlike anything anyone had seen before.

Leo summoned out his Keyblade and demanded to know who the person was. In response the mysterious man spoke, "My name is Diz, I've seen and been watching you boys." He said.

Raising their eyebrows Crimson wondered what Diz was talking about until he continued speaking.

"You both have had quite the journey and in turn have unlocked seven Keyholes, in doing so you have achieved the completion of what you were after all along. There are many other world, but their Keyholes do no interfere with your quest, and it would seem that you've grown quite skilled at using you Keyblades." Diz said calmly

"Yeah, I guess so. Does this mean our journey is over?" Crimson asked before Diz nodded.

"It appears so, however if you like you can stay here with your real parents or return to your other home and be reunited with your other family. It is your choice alone and I am only here to guide you down the right path." He said, giving the boys a very hard decision to make.

Looking back at their mom and dad the boys thought about bringing them back with them, however Diz explained to them that Spirit Sanctuary can nurture those who had died, but if they ever leave the world then they will become ghosts that cannot be heard or seen.

Hearing this made the decision a lot harder, however Hikari went up to her boys and smiled warmly at them before speaking, "Boys, it's okay. You can go back to your home, plus you can always come back here to visit anytime you wish." He said sweetly.

Crimson and Sonic began developing tears in their eyes as they didn't want to say goodbye to their parents, but they had a family to get to and important girls who are waiting for them.

Leo and Hikari then hugged their children while the boys hugged back and all four of them made it tightly so that they would never forget them no matter what.

After breaking up their family hug Crimson and Sonic got up from the table they were sitting at and began walking outside to create a light corridor so that they could leave. Taking one last look at their real parents both Crimson and Sonic smiled lovingly at them before speaking in unison, "We love you."

"And we love you boys too, very much." Hikari said while wiping away any leftover tears from her eyes.

Crimson and Sonic then left Spirit Sanctuary and was now going back home. After they left Diz told Leo and Hikari that their children are the keys to saving people in need, as long as they can be themselves and never let the darkness control them, then there won't be anything to worry about.

Leo and Hikari didn't know who this person was, but they gladly thanked him for tell them that and asked if he would like some tea. Diz nodded a little before the three of them went back inside.

Crimson's and Sonic's journey is now over and it's time for them to go home.

 **End of Chapter 22.**

 **Sorry that this one is longer than the others, but it's very important to the story.**

 **Now I'm going to take a break for a while and the next chapter will come soon, plus the other chapters in my other stories will appear very soon as well.**

 **Remember to Review. Remember to PM me as well.**

 **Thank you all and I will come back soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Home

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter.**

 **I've waited a week and thought best to add a new chapter today. Also if any of you have seen the new Kingdom Heart 2.8 trailer tell me because it was really amazing, sucky part is that it got delayed.**

 **Also I've watched the Equestria Girls trilogy movies today so that I can be ready for the fourth movie coming up. Plus season six is doing good and I'm ready for whatever happens tomorrow.**

 **Now enough chatting, let the chapter begin. Side note: this chapter is something's that's been on my mind ever since I thought about it so I really hope you enjoy, plus play Sora's theme to make it even more amazing if you like.**

Chapter 23: Home

Crimson and Sonic have had a long adventure. They fought countless Heartless, met some members of the Dark Conquerors, defeated one, made some new friends, and gained new abilities to use and practice.

However the most memorable moment for them was when they were reunited with their parents. And before they left Hikari and Leo gave the boys two letters, one for their foster mother and the other is for Celestia and Luna. The boys were a little unsure on the letters and were a little curious about them, but they agreed to give them to their mentors and other mother.

 **Canterlot High**

After soaring through the space between worlds Crimson and Sonic finally made it back home through the Wondercolt Statue. "We're home brother." Crimson said to Sonic with a smile. "Yeah, it feels good to be back. But how long do you think we were gone?" Sonic said, wondering how long they left their home. "I'm not sure since we've been busy dealing with the Heartless, but I'm sure it wasn't too long." Crimson replied before he began walking up to the main entrance with Sonic following.

Going inside the bell suddenly rang and it nearly startled the boys. But they managed to calm themselves before the students began walking out of their classrooms.

Upon seeing the boys everyone cheered, then Applebloom and Sweetie Belle jumped at them and attached themselves to their bodies while giving them tight hugs. Scootaloo just smiled before hugging them as well. "Guys we missed you so much!" Applebloom said with joy before her and Sweetie Belle got off of them.

The boys were very happy to see the Crusaders too, but then the Mane Seven appeared and everything exploded with joy. "Boys your back!" They all screamed before Pinkie Pie tackled Crimson and Fluttershy rushed towards Sonic before the two of them twirled around while she hugged him very tightly.

As for Crimson Pinkie was squeezing him so tightly that he felt like she was going to crush his lungs, but she eventually let go to let him breathe a little. "Darlings we're so happy that you both are back." Rarity said as she gave Crimson a warm hug.

"We are too, but quick question. How long were we gone?" Sonic asked curiously while Fluttershy released him for her hug.

"You two were gone for a month." Twilight said as she memorized how many days it's been since they've left.

"A month?" Both boys said at the same time.

"Yeah, we were very worried about you." Rainbow Dash said. Both boys smirked at her before Crimson spoke," Aww Dash, are you getting soft on us?"

Rainbow blushed a little out of embarrassment before she replied," No! I was just concerned. That's all."

Knowing that she really did miss them but didn't want to admit it, Crimson and Sonic went up to her and hugged her until she admitted she missed them. "Okay, I did miss you both. Happy?" She said with a small smile before the boys separated from her.

"What matters now is that you sugar cubes are home." Applejack said warmly before hugging them both.

After separating from her Sunset and Twilight went up to the boys while developing tears in their eyes. They then rushed up and hugged them tightly as Sunset was hugging Crimson and Twilight was hugging Sonic.

"You guys really had us worried." Sunset said with a caring voice.

Both boys hugged them back and told them that they don't need to worry anymore. A few minutes later after breaking up their hugs Lyra appeared out from behind and grew a large smile while tears developing in her eyes.

"Crimson?" She said as if she had seen a ghost.

Seeing her made Crimson feel a lot better than before as Lyra ran up to him and hugged him very tightly while he did the same. "I was so worried about you, and I began thinking that you were never going to come home. So, I began waiting for you and I didn't care how long I had to wait to see you again. And...now you're here." Lyra said happily while she began to cry a little, but she was doing this out of happiness for being with her boyfriend again.

Crimson and her separated a little before he smiled lovingly at her. "There is nothing more important to me then my Lyra, and I will always come back to you because I...love you." He said warmly before having a little trouble saying that last part.

Hearing this stunned Lyra, but she smiled at him while wiping away any leftover tears on her face. "I love you too." She replied. Then Crimson went up to her and began to kiss her while dragging her head down and holding it along with her body. Clearly Lyra didn't expect this from Crimson at all, but she closed her eyes and started kissing back.

The Mane seven smiled warmly at this, then Sonic turned to Twilight to tell her that there was something he forgot to say when he came back. Curious on what he was talking about Twilight was opened eared to hear him, but then she was caught off guard when Sonic grabbed her arms and kissed her on the lips.

Twilight went wide eyed while this was happening, then afterwards Sonic broke their kiss. "I missed you so damn much." Sonic said as he really missed Twilight. She herself did not expect that from Sonic and instantly fainted while Sonic thought that he might've overdone it a little, but Rarity caught her and said to him that what he did was adorable.

Crimson then lifted Lyra up and asked her if what he did was alright. "Crimson, that was one of the greatest kisses you have ever given me." She said happily.

"Wow, you boys definitely got the moves." Rainbow said with a smirk while everyone else laughed a little.

"Well I missed my girlfriend, so of course I'm gonna do that." Crimson replied while placing his hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"And I missed mine. Sure me and Twilight haven't gone out yet but I'm now officially calling her my girlfriend." Sonic said with pride.

Hearing that made Twilight very happy, then after their reunion the boys had to go off to see Celestia and Luna since there was something they had to give to them. Agreeing to let them go the Mane Seven and Lyra told the boys that they'll wait outside for them after they were finished. Crimson and Sonic were okay with that before they began walking off.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's office**

Going up to her office Sonic started knocking on it. "Come in." Celestia said on the other side. Walking in both Celestia and Luna were looking over some documents while asking the people that came in if they needed any help with something.

"Well for starters, a nice welcome would be good." Crimson said with him and Sonic smirking while crossing their arms.

Hearing those voices Celestia and Luna moved the documents from their faces and noticed the boys in front of them. "Boys, you've returned." Luna said with joy while her and Celestia walked to them so they could hug them.

Crimson and Sonic hugged back before they separated. "Everyone has missed you, you've been gone for a long time." Celestia said.

"Yeah, we heard from our friends that we were gone for a month, I guess time moves differently when you're traveling to other worlds." Crimson said, informing the principles on how long they were gone.

"I see, but I'm sure everyone here is happy to have their Wondercolts back. Also we are certain your mother will be happy to see you both too." Luna said with a kind smile.

"We'll be happy to see her too, but first here is something me and Crimson want to give to you." Sonic said as he handed Celestia the letter.

"A letter?" Celestia said with confusion.

"Yeah, open it." Sonic said.

Curious on what the letter is and what was inside of it Celestia opened it while Luna went over her shoulder to see what was written on it.

 _Dear Celestia and Luna, thank you for looking after my sons. This truly means a lot to me and Hikari, and we are forever thankful that you've taught them how to use the Keyblade. Clearly we did say and wanted our sons to have normal lives and hopefully that would've have been able to use them, however thanks to you both they've become powerful Keyblade Wielders. Please continue to watch over them, you are apart of the family now and the boys will need you whenever the chance comes. Sincerely Leo Novablitz._

Reading the letter and seeing how it was from Leo made Celestia and Luna realize that the boys had found their real parents. They were both touched with what it said and smiled warmly at the boys. "Thank you." Celestia said kindly.

Both boys nodded with warm smiles on their faces. Then they began to leave while telling them that they'll see them tomorrow. Celestia and Luna were glad to hear that since tomorrow was Friday, plus they began to think back at the old days when they were with Leo and Hikari.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

Finishing up with Celestia and Luna Crimson and Sonic went outside to meet up with their friends. Afterwards the last things the boys wanted to do was go home, so as they did their friends tagged along with Lyra holding Crimson's hand and Twilight holding Sonic's hand.

Arriving at home the boys took a few minutes to look at their house, then before they took their next steps the Mane Seven and Lyra stopped them because they had an idea that would surprise their mother.

Unsure by what they were talking about Crimson and Sonic went along with it as the girls went inside first. Inside Lucky was going over some family albums with Cadence and Shining Armor talking to each other on the couch while drinking some tea.

Seeing the girls Lucky and the others smiled, "Hi girls, how was your day today?" She said kindly.

"It was amazing, especially at the end. But now me and the others have a surprise for you." Sunset said with the others smiling.

Wondering what it was Lucky, Cadence, and Shining Armor asked them about it before Crimson and Sonic walked in. "Hi mom." Both of them said while smiling.

Lucky, Cadence, and Shining Armor went wide eyed by what they were seeing, then Lucky placed the album down before placing her right hand over her mouth while tears began to develop in her eyes. Cadence did the same thing before the both of them went up to the boys and hugged them very tightly while crying a little.

"I missed you both so much, when did you get back, how was your adventure?" Lucky said as her and Cadence separated from the boys.

"We've missed you too. Just a few hours ago, and it was very interesting." Sonic said, saying the answers to his mother's questions in order.

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy to see my children home." Lucky said with a warm smile.

Both Crimson and Sonic smiled too, then Crimson took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to his mother. "What's this Crimson?" Lucky asked curiously. "It's a letter for you mom." Crimson said kindly.

Wondering what it was Lucky opened up the envelop before she began to read it out loud.

 _Dear Lucky Charm, thank you very much for taking care and raising our sons. Me and Leo are forever grateful to you. My name is Hikari, I am Crimson's and Sonic's real mother from another world. A miracle has allowed us to be with them again, and we were very blessed to see our boys again. I would love to meet you in person, but there are special rules that prevent me and my husband from exiting the world we are in now. However we told our sons that they could visit us anytime they wanted to and maybe when that times comes we'll be able to meet. Until then please continue to raise our sons, we love them and they love us as well as you very much. Thank you, sincerely Hikari._

After reading the letter tears began to fall from Lucky's face and some fell on the paper. She then looked at her sons before smiling lovingly at them, "You've met your real parents. I...I'm so happy for you." She said before pulling herself together.

"Thanks mom, so how was everything here while we were gone?" Crimson asked.

"Things were alright, your friends checked up on me and even stayed a few nights. I even had a wonderful discussion with Lyra and Twilight." Lucky replied.

Crimson and Sonic were a little confused and a little nervous by what Lucky was talking about until she said that they've chosen some very lucky girls and they she had given them permission to seal the deal when the time was right.

"Oh my god, what did you all talk about?" Sonic said as he and his brother were filled with embarrassment, plus they had no idea what "sealing the deal" meant.

Everyone began to laugh a little before Lucky said that they'll find out when it happens. Afterwards Shining Armor asked the boys what they wanted to do now since they were all here.

"Shining Armor, me and Sonic have got you covered on that question." Crimson replied before him and Sonic fell backwards.

Everyone saw this and grew worried until the boys began to snore. Everyone then went narrowed eyed before Rainbow spoke, "Okay I'm done. How can they just fall asleep like that just after they came home?"

"Well they've had a long journey and I believe they haven't had any sleep along the way." Cadence said before giggling a little.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie picked up the boys while carrying them to their rooms while everyone else watched and smiled. A few hours when everyone went home Crimson and Sonic woke up in their beds and was wondering what had happened, but then they soon remembered and felt better after getting some rest since they haven't had any at all during their journey.

Five minutes later Crimson's cell phone began ringing, he then picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Lyra." He said as it was his girlfriend on the other line.

"Hi Crimson. Can we talk?" She said, sounding a little concerned about something.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Crimson replied.

"Not on the phone. Can you come by my house and we can talk there?" She said.

Not sure why she wanted to talk or wondering what was on her mind, Crimson agreed to come over and asked when would be the best time. Lyra said in an hour would be nice and afterwards they both hung up.

An hour later as promised Crimson got ready to go to Lyra's house. "Mom I'm going to Lyra's house." He said, informing Lucky on where he was going.

"But you just got home a few hours ago, shouldn't you wait until tomorrow?" Lucky replied.

"It's important, plus she sounded very concerned about something." Crimson said as he needed to go over there.

Lucky didn't want to argue so she allowed Crimson to go, but she told him to be safe while he was out at night. Crimson sighed a little before agreeing to those terms.

While walking out Twilight suddenly appeared from behind the door, even though Crimson wanted to ask what she was doing he didn't have time and began running off.

Twilight went inside and met with Lucky in the kitchen. "Ms. Charm, is Sonic awake?" She asked.

Lucky looked over to her after she was finished washing the dishes and believed that he was. Twilight asked if she could go talk to him in his room and Lucky nodded as she had a clue on what was going to happen but had decided to not say anything.

Going upstairs to his room and knocking Sonic answered it and saw Twilight on the other side. "Hi Twi, what's up?" He said curiously.

"Hey, um...can we talk Sonic?" She said nervously.

Not sure why she spoke like that Sonic nodded before allowing her into his room. She took a on the bed with Sonic sitting next to her, but he kept his distance as he didn't want to make things too awkward.

"So, is everything okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah everything is good, but I just wanted to talk to you about the kiss you gave me today." Twilight said calmly while blushing at the same time.

Hearing this made Sonic blush too, then he began explaining to her on why he did that. "I'm sorry if I did that. But even though we haven't gone out yet I really missed you because during my adventure I saw and met some girls that looked just like you and it made me think of you. So if you didn't like it then I'll understand and I promise to..." Sonic said before Twilight interrupted him through a kiss.

This surprised Sonic, then she broke it and smiled warmly at him, "It was amazing Sonic, you don't need to apologize." She said sweetly.

After that Twilight took off her glasses and Sonic was blown away by how pretty she looked without them, "Do you mind if I stay here tonight, with you?" She asked. Sonic said sure before the two started kissing again, it was an endless sensation and something that was really worth the wait for Sonic. After ten minutes of making out the two laid back while Twilight snuggled a little on Sonic. They agreed to not go to the next level since they didn't have their first day yet, but Sonic asked if they could tomorrow and Twilight accepted without a second thought.

"Did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, why would I lie?" Sonic replied.

"No reason, just wanted to make sure that the guy who's now my boyfriend is going to care of me whenever he has the chance." Twilight responded with a smile.

Sonic returned it and told her that he'll never home again, plus he kissed her cheek to ensure that what he said was the truth. Twilight giggled a little before the two fell asleep together, unknown to them Lucky heard them talking and grew a smile on her face, plus she was expecting this to happen since her sons were growing up.

 **Lyra's house**

After arriving at Lyra's house Crimson knocked on the door before she answered. Lyra informed him that her parents were out of town for a while and that it was only her and him.

Being okay with that Crimson took a seat next to Lyra on her couch to see what she wanted to talk to him about. "Crimson, there's something that's been on my mind for a while and I wanted you to know about it." She said with a calm voice.

"Okay. What is it?" He responded.

"Do you like Sunset Shimmer?" Lyra said, asking about Sunset.

Not sure by what she was talking about Crimson gave her his honest answer, "Of course, she's my friend."

"That's not what I meant. Do you or did you have any feelings for her that were more than a friend?" Lyra said, getting into more detail.

"Why do you want to know Lyra?" Crimson asked as he was getting a little confused by this.

"Well, while you were gone I heard Sunset sing a song on the roof on the school. It was about you, and that made me feel like she had a thing for you, but I want to know if you thought of her like that." Lyra stated.

Surprised to hear that Crimson looked down on the floor, then the table before speaking at Lyra again. "I use to. To be really honest I use to think about Sunset like that after she saved me from the darkness in my heart, but I'm with you now and I don't have those feelings for her anymore. I still care deeply for her, but nothing else if I'm being honest." He said, being honest with his girlfriend.

Hearing this made Lyra feel better, Crimson would never lie to her and told her everything that he said from the heart or was recent. Smiling at him Lyra then began telling him another thing she wanted to say, "Crimson there's something else I want to tell you."

Listening Crimson was ready to hear what she had to say. "I...I'm ready. I'm ready to take things to the next level with you." Lyra said while blushing a little.

Not understanding what she was talking about Crimson asked her what she meant before Lyra gave more detail on what she was talking about. "'I want to have sex with you." She admitted while her face became completely red.

Hearing this shocked and surprised Crimson because he never thought this would happen, also at the same time he was getting nervous because he had absolutely no experience, and that he and her were a little young to do it.

"Lyra, are...are you sure?" He responded.

"Yes. While you were gone I've had this void in my heart, I really missed you and I talked to your mom about it and she completely said it was okay with her." Lyra replied.

Crimson now saw what his mother meant when she said "seal the deal", however he was still unsure himself until Lyra got up and took his left hand. "It'll be alright Crimson. Follow me and we'll take things slow." She said sweetly.

Crimson trusted her and followed her upstairs into her room, he then waited outside for her to change and after she was done she opened the door and Crimson was attracted by her pajamas.

She wore a white/cyan nightgown with her Lyra charm off and her hair flowing down without a holder. "Lyra, you look really amazing." Crimson said while walking into her room.

Lyra giggled a little before she closed the door. The moonlight shining from the window made the moment even more special, then as Crimson took a seat on her bed he asked her how sex worked since he was told by his mother what it was but she didn't give him any details into it.

Lyra smiled warmly at Crimson before she went over to him and sat on him before the two shared a kiss. After two minutes of kissing they broke apart before Lyra gently pushed Crimson onto his back.

"Lyra, I'm not saying that this isn't right, but are you very sure about this?" Crimson said, asking her one more time if she really wanted to go through with it.

Knowing that Crimson was inexperienced and saying that they would take it slow, Lyra slowly took his right hand and placed it on her chest. "Yes. I want this, don't you?" she asked.

Crimson had no words to say on what Lyra was making him do right now, he smiled loving at her before nodding. Lyra returned his smile before she went down to his face and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I never thought things would turn out like this between me and the girl I love, but I do love her with all my heart and I accept what's happening right now. I'll never leave her again, I'll protect her no matter what happens. Me and Sonic have a bigger family then we ever imagined, now it looks like everything that happens from this point will change not only me, but my girlfriend Lyra Heartstrings. She is my light now, I need her as much as she needs me. We need each other and that in turn creates something unlike anything else. Whatever future lies in our sights, we'll go through it together." Crimson said in his thoughts.

 **End of Chapter 23.**

 **I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will appear soon. New episode comes up tomorrow, plus in two weeks is Legends of Everfree and I'll be ready for when it comes out.**

 **Please remember to review and PM me.**

 **See you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Confession

**Hello my friends, here is a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **I've gotten a lot of views coming in and I'm very grateful you all like what I've created, thank you.**

 **The reviews maybe minimum, but what really matters to me are the views. But it doesn't hurt to give me one so that you all can tell me how you like it so far.**

 **But now on with the chapter. Warning: there will be a shocking moment at the end.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Confession and Regret

 **Lyra's House**

Yesterday Crimson and Sonic had returned from a month long journey. Their family had missed them deeply and were very happy to have them back. At the conclusion the boys spent some time with their girlfriends and things took a very big turn as Lyra and Crimson had a _special night_ together while Twilight and Sonic slept together.

At Lyra's house it was now early in the morning and in her room both Crimson and her were sleeping next to each other as their hands were intertwined, Crimson was shirtless with his pants on, and Lyra was in her underwear.

She was the first one to wake up as she rubbed her left eye while yawning, then she looked over at her boyfriend and noticed their hands together. She blushed deeply from what they went through last night, but at the same time she was very happy.

"Crimson, are you awake?" She said quietly while trying to wake him up.

Crimson carefully opened his eyes while raising himself up a little before yawning. He then noticed Lyra next to him and their hands intertwined, and there he separated it from hers before stretching his arms.

"Good morning Lyra." Crimson said in a tired voice.

"Good morning Crimson." Lyra replied sweetly before planting a small kiss on Crimson's cheek.

"What time is it?" Crimson asked.

"7:30, the school bell doesn't ring for another hour." Lyra replied while looking at her digital clock next to her bed.

"Okay. Lyra I have to say that last night was really amazing, I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Crimson said recalling the events of last night.

"Of course not sweetheart. Last night was truly blissful, and it may have been a little painful at the beginning but over time I really enjoyed it. Thank you." She said warmly before getting out of bed to go take a shower.

Crimson got out too and went to grab his shirt before going downstairs to get some breakfast. While in the shower Lyra felt warm inside and she was very happy to share her love with Crimson. "We'll always be together, forever." She said to herself while warm water passed through her body.

After she done she got dressed and met up with Crimson downstairs for breakfast. They both ate cereal and while they were they began to look away from each other dued to what happened last night.

When breakfast was done it was now 8:00 and the two were ready to go to school, however instead of taking the bus Crimson went anthro and carried Lyra off through the sky.

 **Canterlot High**

Arriving at school 25 minutes later the two departed ways to get ready for class to start. "Well I'll see you later Lyra." Crimson said with a smile. "You too." Lyra said, returning the smile before the two shared a quick kiss.

The bell rang five minutes later and it time to do some learning.

At his locker Crimson met up with his brother Sonic, "Hey brother, how was your morning?" He asked kindly.

"It was good, it be honest it was more than good." Sonic replied with a grin.

"Why is that?" Crimson said while raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Twilight slept together. We didn't have sex yet because we haven't gone out yet, but she slept with me and it was really warm and nice." Sonic replied, telling his brother what he went through with Twilight.

"That's great man, I'm very happy for you." Crimson said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, so how are things with you and Lyra? You didn't come home last night, so I'm guessing something happened between you two?" Sonic asked while he and Crimson began walking through the halls.

"Well yeah, don't tell mom yet because I'll tell her this. Me and Lyra had sex." Crimson said, revealing what he and his girlfriend did to his brother.

Sonic went wide eyed when he heard this, but at the same time he grew a warm smile and was very happy for his brother. "Wow man, that's amazing. But aren't you and her a little young to do it?" He said wondering if what they did was okay for their age.

"I asked Lyra that too as I was a little uncomfortable with it, but she said it was okay. Plus she gave me some "protection" to use while we did it and it made me feel better." Crimson explained.

"Cool, so did you enjoy it?" Sonic asked.

"I won't tell because you and Twilight will experience it later on, but as a spoiler it was amazing." Crimson replied.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." Sonic said as he was going to class.

Crimson nodded while he went off too and began to wonder what today was going to be about.

During their classes Crimson and Sonic were informed that since they were gone for a month they had a lot of homework to make up. Both boys were very surprised by this, but at the same time they kinda expected this to happen and felt like traveling to other worlds was way better then doing homework.

"Our lives are so over." Both boys said before sighing to what they had to do.

After fourth period while Crimson was getting some stuff from his locker Lyra suddenly appeared and hugged him from behind. "Hi sweetheart, how was your morning?" She said, talking like she was his wife.

"Okay. Except for the part where I have a month of homework to recover." Crimson replied as he was not going to enjoy what was coming.

"Well what do you expect when you leave for a month to fight off the Heartless and protect every world in the process?" Lyra said sarcastically.

"That is true." Crimson replied.

"Look I know you don't want to go through with this, but you need to catch up with your classes. I'm sure one of your friends can help you if you need it." Lyra said, giving her boyfriend some hope of the boredom he'll be going through.

"That's true. Thanks Lyra, how are you feeling today?" Crimson asked.

"Okay, but ever since last night I've been feeling a little frazzled. Mostly because your performance was incredible." Lyra replied slyly while placing her hands on Crimson's chest.

He blushed while she was doing this and for some reason he really enjoy it while talked so sly like. "I'll call you tonight to see how things are going and if you need then I'm there okay?" Lyra said before she began to walk off.

"Ok. Wait there's something I forgot to tell you." Crimson replied.

Wondering what it was Lyra turned around and was caught off guard when Crimson suddenly kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said lovingly after he broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She said lovingly as well while walking off.

Unknown to the both of them Sunset was walking through the hall and had heard what they were talking about. It didn't take her time to figure out what it was but after adding it up she was very surprised, however at the same time she felt happy for them before feeling upset.

Crimson then ran into to her and asked her if she could help him with his homework over the weekend. "Of course Crimson, but why couldn't Lyra help?" She asked curiously.

"Well she's not dumb, please don't tell her I said that, but she doesn't understand most of the agendas I'm going through. But since I know how smart you I was wondering if you could help if I get stuck on a problem." Crimson replied.

Sunset smiled at him and agreed to help, so afterschool they went to the library to get the work done. Twilight and Sonic were there too and both groups joined up together to get the assignments done quicker.

Algebra, history, art, and reading were the core assignments and the boys wasted no time slacking around as they began while the girls guided them through.

Through day and night the boys continued on, at points they fell asleep and the girls had to hit their head to help them wake up. "Okay 6x6=36, 8x8=64, 9x9=81. There are a total of fifty-two states within North America. Alice in Wonderland was written by Lewis Carol." Both boys said as they completed half of the final problems of their assignments.

The rest of the Mane Seven noticed what they were going through and agreed to help as well, Pinkie Pie even came up with a solution to their sleeping problem.

"Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you." She said with an excited tone.

"What is it Pinkie?" Sonic asked while yawning a little.

"Here, try some Red Bull." She replied while handing out two cans of the energy drink.

"I don't know Pinkie, I mean we've never really drank something like this before and don't know what the outcome is going to be." Crimson said.

"Don't worry too much, these bad boys will spark up your wake up systems and in no time you'll be awake to finish up all the work you need to do." Pinkie said, convincing them that taking Red Bull will help them.

Sunset and the others didn't think it was a good idea either, but there wasn't any other option to help them stay away other than coffee and the boys really don't like it.

Taking the chance and not seeing what they have to lose Crimson and Sonic took the Red Bull cans and drank them. Then in a split second the boys were filled energy as they stormed through their homework like a hurricane.

"Wow Pinkie you were right, Red Bull can surely help us." Crimson said with a fast tone.

Sonic nodded as they continued their homework. The rest of the Mane Seven looked at Pinkie to see if this was a good idea and believed that what was going on wasn't gonna end well.

Three days later when the boys returned to school they handed their homework out and was still feeling energized from the Red Bull. During class with miss Cheerilee she asked the boys if they were okay and when was the last time they got any sleep.

"We're not sure two, three days, it's not important. We don't need sleep, we are very capable of surviving an entire week with out it." Both boys said before collapsing on their desks and falling into a deep sleep.

Cheerilee went narrowed eyed by this, but she accepted them sleeping in class and hoped they they'll feel better at the end of the day.

At the end of the day Crimson and Sonic were very happy to get all of their homework done in three days, but at the same time they've gained the mother load of headaches from drinking Red Bull.

The sun was now setting and the sky was showing orange light as it was now time to go, however while Crimson was leaving with Lyra to go home Sunset appeared and asked him if they could talk.

He agreed and told Lyra that he'll meet up with her later. Sunset and Crimson went up to the roof of the school to talk and Crimson was wondering what Sunset wanted to tell him.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about Sunset?" Crimson asked curiously.

"Well, this weekend that we share was very nice and I'm glad that you asked me to help you with your homework. But there's something that I've been keeping to myself and I need to tell what it is or I'll never let it go." Sunset said while placing her hand on her heart.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Crimson replied, wondering what it was.

"Crimson, ever since we meet I felt like there was this connection that was already made between us. I'm happy to have save you from the darkness and was blessed that you came back home, but I want to tell you how I truly feel. Crimson Nova, I... I... I love you!" Sunset said, confessing her true feelings to Crimson.

"What?" Crimson said with a slight shocked tone.

"I love you, I really do and I wanted to tell you this for a long time but ever since you and Lyra became an item I lost my chance." Sunset said.

Crimson was still very surprised about this, his closest friend has feeling for him. The stunned feeling went away after a few minutes and it gave Crimson the opportunity to speak. "Sunset, I... I'm happy that you told me this and I deeply wish I can return your feelings, but I can't." He said, trying to let her down easy.

"I know, but I had to tell you and I hope what I said won't ruin our friendship." Sunset said.

"It won't. And right now I'm going to be honest and tell you something too." Crimson replied.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"I had feelings for you too. After you saved me from the darkness I wanted to ask you out, but fate handed me over to Lyra. I truly do love her, but I wanted to ask you as I suppose to put a special poem I made in your locker." Crimson said, admitting that he did want Sunset and to be together.

Sunset felt surprised by this and wondered what poem he was talking about. As luck would have it Crimson had it in his pocket after Lyra returned it because she said what he made should belong to the owner.

Taking it out and unfolding it, Crimson read the poem that was for Sunset at the beginning. " _You are my half, you are the one I've been searching for; everything pointed to you and destiny brought you into my life. I don't know much about you, but if our halves meet then it can be so true. Love is complicated, confusing, and mysterious, but none of that matters every time I see you. We know so little about ourselves and we know so little about one another, but let us join together and share our feelings. Please go out with me and let us share our time with each other, let me become apart of you as you can become apart of me."_ Crimson said, reading off the poem.

Sunset was really touched by what he wrote and never knew he could write something that beautiful. After putting the poem away both Crimson and Sunset shared a warm hug, then in that moment a spark appeared and Sunset kissed him unexpectedly.

Crimson quickly pushed her away, "Whoa, what are you doing?" He said in a shocked tone.

"Oh my god, I... I'm sorry, it's just that..." Sunset said, trying to explain why she kissed him.

"Sunset I do care deeply for you and I accept your feelings, but I'm with Lyra and if she saw what had happened-" Crimson said before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Crimson?" A female voice said.

Turning around Crimson saw that it was Lyra, she had tears in her eyes while covering her mouth. Clearing she had seen what he had done and was devastated.

"Lyra it's not what you think, please let me-" Crimson said before Lyra began running away and he went after her.

Sunset developed an upset look while covering her mouth in shock, "What have I done?" She said quietly to her self.

Downstairs Crimson chased after Lyra to try to tell her that what happened on the roof was a misunderstanding. "Lyra! Please it's not what you think, Sunset was the one who-" He said, but then Lyra turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

Crimson stumbled a little while getting on his knees and placing his right hand over his sore cheek. He looked at Lyra and she had tears fall from her face while giving Crimson an angry look.

"After everything we've done, after you asked me out, after you returned to me and we shared our love together you repay me by cheating on me?" She said with firmness in her voice.

"No. I would never do that, please you have to let me explain what happened." Crimson said with a sorrow tone.

"Don't. Just don't talk to me." Lyra replied while walking away.

At that moment Crimson never thought this would happen to him, his own girlfriend slapped him over a misunderstanding. He felt so much pain inside of him, physically and emotionally, but then he balled his fist as tears started falling from his face and all of his sorrowed turned into anger as he made a dark glare.

Sunset caught up with him and asked Crimson if he was okay. "I want to be alone." Crimson said to Sunset with his back turned. "But Crimson-" She said as she reached out to try to help him but got interrupted.

"I SAID I WANT TO ME ALONE!" Crimson said with his demonic voice.

Hearing this frightened Sunset, but she understood and began walking away from him.

Crimson felt his darkness growing by the pain he had suffered, then when he opened his eyes they were soulless but his glare continued and at that point he was now going to be alone after what happened today.

 **End of Chapter 24.**

 **To be honest, it was really hard for me to right this near the end and I feel really bad doing this to my OC, but it's for a good cause.**

 **Next Chapter will come up just around the corner as this idea was on my mind for a while and I'm finally putting it out there.**

 **Remember to review me and PM me as well.**

 **See you all later.**


	25. Chapter 25: Healing Hearts

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter as I promised.**

 **This one will show Crimson's dark nature and I hope you all are ready for what happens.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Healing Hearts

 **Canterlot High**

One week. It's been one week after what took place between Crimson, Lyra, and Sunset. Things have not been going well, but the one person who is hurting the most is Crimson.

He tried to call Lyra but her cell didn't answer and she didn't return any of his text messages, she was being serious about him not talking to her and that made Crimson feel even worse than before.

He himself was now consumed by darkness and negativity, his anger, hate, and despair were the only emotions he was feeling because every other emotion was pointless to him.

Today while he at his locker Trixie appeared to taunt him. "Well, well, if it isn't the ex-boyfriend." She said in a smug tone.

Crimson didn't answer as he was too busy checking on his stuff to listen.

"What? No response? I wouldn't blame you as things like this happen with young couples." She said with her tone unchanged.

Crimson remained silent before closing his locker and walking away from Trixie. "You're probably wondering how I know you and Lyra had a falling out? Well there is this rumor going around about it and I just want to know if you felt guilty for what you-" Trixie said before Crimson grabbed her shirt and pinned her to the lockers near them.

"Trixie, listen to me right now. You are going to leave me alone and you better do because if you both me again I swear to the heavens below that I will slay you with me Keyblade. Are we clear?" Crimson said to her with his demonic voice combined with anger.

Trixie was really scared by what was happening to her and the students around them was getting concerned by what Crimson was doing to her. "Yes, we're clear." She said with a scared tone before Crimson let her go.

As he was walking away his darkness began to flicker and everyone around him was getting really terrified of him, but Crimson didn't care at the least.

During class Miss Cheerilee was doing something a little different today. She picks out a student, she says a word and they need to say the first thing that comes to their mind.

"Oh, Crimson how about you go first." Cheerilee said while pointing at Crimson.

He got up and stood against the classroom before Cheerilee began. Okay, Crimson. Smile." She said.

"Anger." He replied.

Cheerilee got confused by why he chose that word, but she kept on going.

"Love." She said.

"Hurt." He said.

"Happy." She said.

"Hate." He said.

"Light." She said.

"Darkness." He said.

"Joy." She said nervously.

"Despair." He said.

Seeing how negative Crimson's words were Cheerilee asked him to take a seat as she was finished with him and had decided to pick a different person to come up.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

This afternoon when Crimson and Sonic got home they began a little sparring match. Sonic and Lucky didn't know what Crimson went through a week before and thought to ask him after the brawl was over.

"Brother, something is clearly wrong with you. What happened?" Sonic said as his and Crimson's Keyblades clashed.

Crimson didn't respond to what his brother say as they continued while Lucky watched, however Crimson was getting really rough with Sonic as his attacks were becoming brutal and raw.

Crimson blocked every attack Sonic placed on him before hitting him with deadly counterattacks. Crimson then rushed at his brother and endlessly attacked him and he was knocked into the ground.

Sonic struggled to get up, but when he saw his brother he noticed his darkness flickering and the emptiness inside. Crimson then began to scream into the air and the darkness around him began to appear, also his eyes were starting to flash as he was going to enter Berserk Mode.

Meanwhile in different locations, Sunset and Lyra were thinking about Crimson and were being comforted by their friends. However within a split second the girls felt a jolt pass through their heads and collapsed on the ground.

"Lyra!" Bon Bon said in shock. "Sunset!" The Mane Seven said in shock.

Both Lyra and Sunset were on their knees while grasping their throats as they were having trouble breathing. Not only that but their eyes were becoming soulless and they both had no idea what was happening while being really scared at the same time.

Back with Crimson he was letting the darkness consume him and for the first time in his life he wanted to go into Berserk Mode. Lucky saw this and quickly rushed over to Crimson to stop him.

"Crimson stop it, please don't give in to the darkness." She said, pleading to her son while placing her hands on his arms.

He didn't listen to her and continued on letting the darkness rise. "Brother, listen to what our mother is telling you. Calm down, please." Sonic said.

"There's no point anymore. Darkness is my only salvation." Crimson replied with his demonic voice.

"No stop it Crimson! Now!" Lucky said with firmness in her voice while at the same time, a small sparkle of light emitted from her hand.

Hearing this Crimson dismissed his Keyblade, then his darkness began to disappear while his eyes stopped flashing, but they were still soulless.

Back with Lyra and Sunset, their eyes reverted back to normal and they were feeling better from what they just experienced. But the one question on their minds was what happened and why did it happen.

"Crimson, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Lucky asked.

He didn't answer as he began to walk away. Lucky then helped Sonic up and began to worry for Crimson. They also believed that if this happens again then he'll never come back from it.

 **Canterlot High**

The next day during lunch Crimson sat by himself while everyone else sat together. Sonic was with the Mane Seven and he asked them if everything was okay.

"No Sonic, it's not. Yesterday Sunset was choking and we all thought she was going to die, but then whatever she was going though suddenly stopped and she went back to normal." Twilight said, informing Sonic what Sunset went through.

"Lyra went through the same thing." Bon Bon said as she went up to everyone to tell them what happened to her.

"Well it may have something to do with my brother. Yesterday he was acting really rough on me while we were sparring and he was allowing his darkness to control him, consume his well being." Sonic said, telling the girls what happened.

"I believe it has something to do with him and Lyra having an argument." Bon Bon said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, Lyra told me that Crimson cheated on her with Sunset. She slapped before walking off." Bon Bon said, explained what happened between Crimson and Lyra.

"What? My brother would never do that. I'm sure whatever happened was just a misunderstanding." Sonic said, believing that what his brother did was not true.

The Mane Seven agreed, so Pinkie thought it would be best to cheer him up by giving him a balloon. "Here ya go Crimson, one super happy balloon to help make all those bad feelings fade away." She said with a smile while appearing out of nowhere and giving Crimson the balloon.

"Are you now feeling better?" Pinkie asked.

Crimson looked at the balloon before popping it with his bare hands," Pinkie. Go Away." He said firmly.

Pinkie gasped that he popped her balloon, but at the same time she listened to him and went back over to her friends.

Rarity then went to him to try and cheer him up. "Darling we know you're upset, but why not just tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help you." She said kindly.

"Rarity. Piss off." he said quietly.

Rarity gasped a little before speaking, "What did you just say?"

"I said, piss...off!" He repeated so she could hear him.

"Crimson Nova!" Rarity said with a shocked tone.

"I don't want any help from anyone, just leave me alone and I'll pass." Crimson said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

Rarity went back with the others and she couldn't believe what Crimson said to her. At that moment Applejack got up and went after Crimson to give him a piece of her mind.

While walking through the hallways Crimson was met up by Applejack, "Crimson, what is your problem? That's not how we treat our friends. Now I don't know what's gotten into you, but you clearly need help right-" Applejack said before Crimson grabbed her shirt and pinned her against a wall like he did with Trixie yesterday.

"I don't need help from anyone! And I told you all to leave me alone." Crimson said with his demonic voice before letting Applejack go while she slid to the ground.

He then took her hat before placing it on her hand, "Ya'll best be leaving me be or you won't see the light of day." Crimson said with a southern accent before giving Applejack her hat back while walking off.

Clearly she knew something was bothering him and she got really scared by Crimson's voice change. But Applejack remained calm and hoped that whatever her friend is going through he needs desperate help.

 **Canterlot High: Playing fields**

This afternoon when school was over Crimson went out to the fields and began doing some solo training. He used Football guard to practice his fighting, but near the end he ripped one apart with his bare hands.

Sunset saw everything that he did as she found him so that she could apologize before things got even worse then they already are. "Crimson." She said in a calm voice.

Crimson turned around and noticed Sunset, "What?" He said firmly as he was still mad for what happened and blamed her for his suffering.

"Listen whatever's happening to you it's not good. You really need to talk to someone about this. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore." Sunset said, trying to reason with Crimson.

"I'm fine, I don't want to talk to anyone." Crimson said.

"Yes you do. I'm truly sorry for what happened, I didn't know how the outcome would turn out, but maybe it was best for me to tell you how I felt before all of this started." Sunset said, apologizing for her actions.

"I don't want your apology. Just leave me alone." Crimson said before he started to walk away.

Sunset grabbed his arm and told him that she and his friends can help him, he doesn't have to handle this alone. Crimson ignored that and told Sunset to let him go but she didn't, so in a instant Crimson turned around and slapped her hard in the face.

Doing this made Sunset stumble a little before she got on her knees and covered her face from where she was slapped. "I told you to leave me alone. I can take care of myself and what I am feeling will pass on it's own. I will never forgive what you did Sunset, and for that you're not my friend anymore." Crimson said firmly before he walked away to go home.

Sunset felt hurt from what he said. She began to cry afterwards and felt horrible for what had happened and wished things would change between her and Crimson. She didn't want to lose him, but she did listen and thought it was best to leave him alone for the time being.

 **Lucky's house**

When Crimson got home his mother was in the living room and she had heard from Sonic about what he did today. She was not happy at all, in fact she was very disappointed in him while crossing her arms and looking at him with a firm expression.

"Crimson, you need to tell me what's wrong. Let me help you get over this because right now you are not acting like the boy I raised." She said firmly.

"How did you figure it out?" Crimson asked.

"Sonic told me that Lyra's friend Bon Bon had heard what happened from Lyra, but I want to hear it from you." Lucky explained.

Crimson remained silent as he didn't want to tell anyone about it, so in response to that Lucky sent him up to his room and told him that he was grounded for the rest of the night.

Crimson didn't care about that, in fact it meant that he was getting more alone time than ever. Meanwhile back downstairs Lucky used the house phone to call Celestia and talk to her about it.

 **Canterlot High**

The next day Crimson was sent to the principle's office after third period, he had a theory that it was about what happened yesterday so he went along with it and walked there without making a second thought.

As he made it to the Principle's office he took a seat and was seating face to face with Celestia. "Crimson, we need to talk." She said with a strong tone.

"What about?" He replied.

"It's about your actions. Clearly something is wrong with you and it's my responsibility to understand what it is and fix it before it gets worse." She said explaining what the situation is.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. There's nothing to talk about and nothing to say." Crimson said with a bad boy attitude.

"Listen young man, I am your principle and your mentor. You need to tell me what's wrong, you're hurting from the inside and the darkness inside of you is growing. Please tell me so I can help you." Celestia replied, convincing him to tell her what happened to him.

"No. I've told everyone this and they didn't listen so I'm gonna say it again. I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, LEAVE ME ALONE AND I'LL LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE ALONE." Crimson said with his demonic voice and serious tone.

Celestia grew wide eyed and scared by what Crimson just said to her, even his darkness was now showing and she was getting terrified. Crimson then grabbed his book bag to get to class while slamming Celestia's door on the way out.

Celestia had never seen Crimson like this before except for the time when he and Sonic were going to destroy the world, but this time it's even worse. Taking in a sigh Celestia picked up her phone and began to call someone, the only person who could help Crimson.

Meanwhile at the end of the day during gym everyone was playing dodge ball. Rainbow dash was in the zone as she was taking out every person in her sights, but when it came to Crimson she was gonna have a problem.

Crimson dodged everyone ball thrown at him while Rainbow was calling him chicken for dodging and not taking a hit. When she threw her final ball Crimson caught it and threw it back with incredible force. Rainbow Dash didn't react enough to dodge it and when it impacted her it also sent her flying towards the wall from behind, she was okay but her head was bleeding a little and she had to go to the infirmary.

Afterschool when Crimson was walking out of the entrance doors he was met up by someone he hadn't seen for a while, Cadence.

"We need to talk Crimson." she said with firmness in her voice while crossing her arms.

Seeing how this was getting ridiculous and knowing that there was no other way, Crimson sighed before agreeing to go with her to talk.

 **Crystal Prep Academy**

Going with her to Crystal Prep Crimson and Cadence sat together in a empty room with a table and two chairs. Shining Armor was there too, he was blocking the door to make sure Crimson wouldn't leave under any circumstances.

"Okay. You need to tell someone what's wrong Crimson, please talk to me." Cadence asked.

Crimson remained silent before Cadence spoke again. "What your going through has gone far enough. You aren't acting the same way you were before and I can't accept that. Please honey, I can't help you unless you let me." She said while placing one of her hands on Crimson's.

Crimson took a deep breath, when he did his darkness flickered a little but at the same time it began to return inside of him. Not only that but his eyes were reverted back to normal. "Okay. Okay, I'll tell you." He said in a calm but sad tone. Cadence was relieved after she heard that, then she began to listen to what was bothering Crimson.

"It started a week ago, after me and Sonic came back from our journey. When I woke up from my nap I got a call from Lyra as she wanted to talk to me about something. I went over to her house and we talked, she asked me if I had feelings for Sunset and I told her that I only cared about her as a friend. Lyra accepted that and she also wanted to talk to me about sex, she wanted to do it with me because while I was gone she had a void in her heart and I wanted to heal it. I was nervous about it, but Lyra and I took it slow. We did use protection if you're asking, then the next morning we were both happy to have shared our love together. In the afternoon when I was finished with a month of homework Sunset wanted to talk to me about something, she confessed her true feelings to me and that she loved me. I was very surprised about this, in fact before Lyra I did have deep feelings for Sunset, but it was already too late. I told her about my poem I originally wrote for her and she liked it, then we shared a hug before she kissed me. I pushed her away and asked what she was doing, but before an explanation was told Lyra walked in on us and saw what happened. She saw it from a different angle though and I wanted to tell her that it was a misunderstanding but instead she slapped me in the face and said that she didn't want to talk to me. That was when I only relied on darkness now, only it can heal my pain and only it can help me forget weak emotions." Crimson said, finally explaining what had happened to him to someone.

Cadence and Shining Armor were very surprised by this. "Wow, that's rough." Shining Armor said with sympathy. "Crimson, I am very sorry for what you when through, but being a jerk and relying on darkness is not going to help you. You've lost the light within you and I'm only telling you to go find it again. Light can heal your pain, darkness only makes it worse, understand?" Cadence said with her sweet voice.

Thinking back at everything he did made Crimson feel horrible about himself, he then began to develop tears in his eyes before Cadence went up to him and they shared a loving hug.

She also kissed his forehead and told him that everything is okay and that it wasn't his fault. Then after breaking up their hug Crimson smiled at her and Shining Armor, in fact it was the first time he had smiled in a while. "Thank you Cadence, thank you for helping me." He said kindly to her.

"You're welcome, now go and heal the hearts that are broken." She said.

"I will, also you're like another mother to me." Crimson said warmly before leaving Crystal Prep.

Cadence smiled lovingly when he said that, in fact she did act a little motherly to him and Sonic while they attended at the academy, but she'll never stop doing that and she's a good person to have helped someone who needed her.

 **Lyra's House**

Crimson ran through the sidewalk to get to Lyra so he could finally talk to her and heal her heart. Along the way he went to each of his friends houses to apologize as well.

At Pinkie's he said he was sorry and she easily accepted it, however she also told him that he owes her a dollar for a balloon. "What? But you've got tons of them." Crimson said, believing that this was a rip off.

"Actually it was one of my favorites Crimson." She replied with a blank expression.

He gave her a the dollar and went to the next person, Rarity.

At her house Rarity didn't believe his apology and was still mad at him for swearing at her, so Crimson had to beg for her forgiveness and he got on his knees and pleaded.

Rarity found that embarrassing and quickly forgave him before anything else came up. The two then shared a warm hug before Rarity kissed his cheek as a bonus. He smiled at her and was happy to have her forgiveness, afterwards he went to the next house.

Next was Applejack, however when he got to her house Big Macintosh was there and he was not happy see him. But gladly Applejack was there and she accepted his apology when he told her, plus she told him that the next time he takes her hat she's gonna tie him in some rope. Crimson promised to never do that again and the two shared a fist bump before he went to Rainbow Dash.

At her house Rainbow Dash seemly forgave him, but then she kneed him in the stomach as payback for what happened during gym. He did deserve that, but afterwards they shared a hug before he left to see Sunset.

At her house Crimson apologized deeply for what he said to her and for slapping her as well. She found it a little hard to believe it, but then she forgave him and they shared a tight warm hug. Crimson also asked if she would come with him to Lyra's house so that they can settle the situation, she agreed and the two were off to the final house.

When they got to Lyra's house Bon Bon answered the door and she was really happy to see Crimson, but got curious on why Sunset was with him. "Hi Bon Bon,. Is Lyra home?" He asked.

"She is. She's in her room. I'll come with you because this needs to end." Bon Bon asked before Crimson nodded.

Sunset stayed in the living room while both Crimson and Bon Bon went upstairs to see Lyra. "Lyra, someone's here to see you." Bon Bon said while knocking on her door.

Lyra answered it and saw Crimson with Bon Bon, "What's he doing here?" She said with a glare.

"He's here to talk to you. And the both of you are going to settle this right now." Bon Bon said firmly while pushing Crimson into Lyra's room and shutting the door.

Standing against each other Lyra went to go sit on her bed while waiting for Crimson to speak, "Well, what do you want?" She said while crossing her arms.

"I came to talk to you Lyra, please listen because what you saw was a complete misunderstanding." Crimson said honestly.

Giving him a chance Lyra allowed Crimson to explain. "You see, you saw me and Sunset at a different angle and it made you think that I kissed her when really she kissed me. She confessed her true feelings to me and I accepted them but I couldn't be with her because I'm with you, a spark happened and that made Sunset kiss me." He said with complete honesty.

Hearing his calm tone made Lyra think about it, but she still didn't believe him. So at that point Crimson only one option left, "Lyra, I'm afraid there's only one way I can make you happy again." He said with a frown.

"And what might that be?" Lyra asked curiously.

"I'm breaking up with you." Crimson said, feeling slight pain in his heart from saying that.

"What?" Lyra replied with shock.

"I'm sorry Lyra, really I am, but I don't want to see you upset or see you cry anymore. Breaking up with you is my only option left, it's the only way to help you and it's for the best." Crimson said as was walking over to the door.

At that moment Lyra jumped off from her bed and hugged Crimson from behind while crying softly in his back. "Crimson, you're an idiot." She said.

Crimson turned around after Lyra broke the hug and wondered what she was talking about. "One fight and one misunderstanding is not gonna make me stop loving you. I believe you now and breaking up with me won't heal me, it'll make my pain even worse. That's why I called you an idiot, I love you dummy and nothing will ever change that." She said with tears falling from her face as she was smiling.

Crimson returned her smile before they shared a loving hug. They both missed each other very much and they both promise to never let this happen again. Afterwards they went downstairs where Bon Bon and Sunset were, Lyra felt a little off seeing Sunset but she got over it and gave her a small smile.

"Are you too okay?" Sunset asked with concern.

"We are. We're still together and it'll stay that way until the end of time." Lyra said while looking at Crimson and kissing his cheek.

Sunset smiled at them both and was very happy to see them happy. Then Crimson went over to Bon Bon and gave her a musical sheet while asking her if she knew how to play the piano since Lyra has one right next to them.

Bon Bon nodded and looked at what Crimson had written on it, she smiled at him before accepting his offer to play it. Sunset got up and both her and Lyra wondered what Crimson and Bon Bon were going to do next.

"This is a song you both need to hear, and I hope at the end of it we can accept each other." Crimson said warmly before going over to Bon Bon asking her to begin.

 **Crimson:** _Why don't you talk to each other._

 _Why don't you talk to each other, just give it a try._

 _Why don't you talk about what happened. I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't why._

 _You might not believe it. You might not believe...it._

 _But you've got a lot in common, you really do._

While singing Crimson took Lyra's and Sunset's hands and connected them together. when he did the two looked at each other while developing tears in their eyes.

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

In that moment Sunset and Lyra took a deep breath and began talking to each other.

 _"_ Lyra, I understand if you hate me for what I did." Sunset said with a frown. "I don't hate you." Lyra replied. "But...I knew how you felt about Crimson and I ruined your relationship." Sunset said, explaining what she did. "That's not the problem." Lyra said, admitting that something else was bothering her. "Then... What was?" Sunset asked curiously. "You love him too, don't you?" Lyra asked. Sunset nodded. "I heard you sing about him and I thought you liked him too. I never said anything because I thought you would tell me yourself or that it'll pass, but I guess I was wrong." Lyra said, telling Sunset how she knew she liked Crimson as well. "I did after I saved him from the darkness in his heart." Sunset said, telling her how she fell in love with Crimson. "I'd figured as much. Plus I think Crimson doesn't know much about how relationships work." Lyra said with a grin. "I think that too, but there is one good thing about him." Sunset said. "He has a big heart." Both Lyra and Sunset said in unison before smiling at each other.

 _I know you both need it._

 _I know you both need...it._

 _Someone who knows what you're going through._

 _You might not believe it. You might not believe...it._

 _But you've got in common, you really do._

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

 _You both love me and I love both of you._

After finishing the song Lyra and Sunset were touched by every word Crimson said, then they both hugged him tightly. They then broke it before Crimson looked at Lyra, "Lyra, with your permission I want to heal Sunset's heart if that's okay?" He asked.

Lyra thought about it before she went wide eyed to what he meant and gave him a simple nod, "Sure, I'll allow it only once." She said.

Sunset had no idea what Crimson meant, but he asked he if he can heal her heart and Sunset nodded before Crimson kissed her. Sunset went wide eyed from this, but then she closed them and began kissing back while a single tear fell from her eye, she was really happy now.

Lyra and Bon Bon looked at them and smiled warmly, then after ten seconds the two broke the kiss before smiling at each other. "Better now?" Crimson asked. "I am. Thank you." Sunset said warmly.

"Now that that's taken care of, maybe you and Lyra can be friends if you can give it a chance." Crimson asked.

"I don't mind that. What about you Lyra?" Sunset asked.

"Sure." She said before she gave Sunset a small hug.

After they broke it Crimson had one little surprise for them, but they'll have to do it at his house to make it work. Not sure what he was talking about Lyra and Sunset accepted his surprise and the three of them went straight to his house.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

Arriving at his house the girls were getting a little unsure on what Crimson wanted to show them, but they both agreed to see what it was first before judging it. Lucky saw the three of them when they came in and was very happy that her son got better, she and Crimson shared a hug before going upstairs.

Stepping into his room Crimson explained to the girls that he and them are going to sleep together. "Uh Crimson, I don't feel comfortable with what you're going through." Sunset said while rubbing her arm.

"No I mean we're actually sleeping together. You two sleep next to me while our hands are intertwined and I can take you to the Station of Destiny." Crimson said, explaining his surprise.

"Oh, umm sure that sounds...great." Lyra said, know understanding what he was talking about.

Nodding to what she said Crimson sat on the carpet floor while his girlfriend and his closest friend sat next to him, they then laid down while their hands were intertwined and fell into a deep slumber.

 **Station of Destiny**

Lyra and Sunset were diving through a dark ocean below, then after five minutes they both landed on a large circle stained glass window that had images of themselves connected to Crimson.

"Hello girls, welcome to my station. Do you like it?" Crimson said as he suddenly appeared. from nowhere.

"Wow, it's very impressive Crimson. So what should we do now?" Lyra asked.

"Let's just talk." Crimson suggested with a kind voice.

Hearing that made that Lyra and Sunset smile warmly at him, then the three of them began talking to each other using different topics.

 **End of Chapter 25.**

 **The song used in this chapter is called Both of You from Steven Universe, I do not own it.**

 **Sorry that this is long, but it's important to the story.**

 **Remember to Review. Remember to PM me as well.**

 **Next chapter will appear soon. See ya next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: First Date

**New chapter today. Usually I'd do them sooner, but today I'm very happy over something that I don't want to spoil with anyone until later.**

 **Also there's something wrong with my reviews where I feel like there's a new one but nothing shows up. If anyone could send me one to help out with that then that'll be great, just make it simple.**

 **Last note, I've noticed that a lot of you have been following my other story A Gem's Legacy. Thanks for that, but I kinda want more support on Kingdom Friendship as well so that it'll help me continue.**

 **We'll talk about that later, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 26: First Date

Crimson had been through a lot of drama this week, but he's been able to fix it and managed to have two girls he deeply cares about, his girlfriend Lyra Heartstrings and his closest friend Sunset Shimmer. He's also apologized to Trixie and Principle Celestia for his action during the weekend today. Trixie forgave him while they were at the Sweet Shoppe and the two shared a pinkie swear to be friends, it was a little touching but very grateful. For Celestia, she forgave him, but he had to make it up to her by doing some harsh training over the weekend. Crimson accepted the punishment and sparred with her for nearly endless hours to get better at Keyblade wielding.

As for Sunset and Lyra, they've gotten real close ever since they went into Crimson's Station of Destiny. During that time they talked for hours about everything that happened, how everything worked out, and what Crimson experienced while traveling to other worlds. He also told Lyra about his own darkness and how he's able to enter a state called Berserk Mode whenever he's angered to the edge. She already knew about it the day he and Sonic were causing holes in their dimension, but the rest was very new to her. Crimson also explained to Lyra that he never wanted to tell her about it because he didn't want to scare her, but Lyra understood and told him that as long as her and Sunset are around then he'll always be surrounded by light and never fall into the darkness again.

Today is now Saturday and it's also where Sonic is going to spend his first date with his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle out in the Equestrian City.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

It was now 5:30 in the afternoon and Twilight suggested that he and her begin their date at 6:00 o' clock at the Sweet Shoppe, plus knowing Twilight Sonic had to make sure this night would be perfect for her and for himself.

After putting on a collared shirt, brown khaki pants, some dress shoes, and a blue ice jacket Sonic was ready for his date. But before he went downstairs he went into Crimson's room where his brother was checking on his Keyblade to make sure there wasn't any dents in it.

"Hey Crimson, how do I look?" Sonic asked.

"Sharp man, pretty sharp in my opinion." Crimson replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I want to look good for Twilight tonight and I don't want to mess anything up. Do you think there's any advice you can give me to make sure I don't screw things up?" Sonic said to Crimson while checking himself to make sure that he looked good while feeling nervous at the same time.

Crimson began to think about it before he spoke, "Well the number one rule for me is to have fun, you know, take her to places she likes and be a gentlemen when the opportunity comes up." He said, giving his brother the best advice he could think of.

Hearing this and thinking about what Crimson said, Sonic came up with a few ideas that could work. "Thanks brother, plus I'm glad you're back to your old self again." He said with a kind smile to his brother.

"I am too. I've now got my light back and two people that are now and forever apart of me." Crimson replied before dismissing his Keyblade and getting up from his bed since he's been checking on his Keyblade for hours.

"That's good to hear, wish me luck." Sonic said before walking out of his brother's room to go downstairs. "I will." Crimson shouted out when Sonic left.

Downstairs Sonic ran into his mother and she was very happy that he was going out with Twilight tonight. "Sonic, have a fun time tonight okay? And make sure to be good when you're around Twilight." Lucky said while checking out his appearance.

"Mom. I'll be fine, don't you think you've embarrassed me and Crimson too much every time we do something like this?" Sonic said with embarrassment.

"It's my job sweetie. Ooh, how about a double date? You, Twilight, Crimson, and Lyra, that'll make your night even better." Lucky replied while asking Sonic if he and Crimson could do a double date.

"No mom. That's a nice offer and all, but I want to be with Twilight alone. Plus while Crimson was going through mood swings we had to distance ourselves and tonight we're getting together again." Sonic replied, rejecting his mother's offer nicely.

"Okay. I'm happy that Crimson is back to normal, but I'm still worried about him ever since last week. What about you Sonic, have you gone berserk again too recently?" Lucky asked with concern.

"I haven't mom. I mean I did get furious when Crimson was acting like a jerk but it never built me up inside. Remember that me and him don't have our hearts connected anymore, we have our own hearts and our own ways of thinking." Sonic replied while smiling.

"I remember, just be careful out there tonight, and try to stay out of trouble okay?" Lucky said before her and Sonic shared a hug.

"I will, nothing bad is going to happen to me, and if it does then I'll call Crimson and we'll take care of it." Sonic said before breaking the hug.

Lucky nodded while Sonic went out the door. Afterwards she went into the living room to read a book, plus she already knew what Crimson was going to do tonight and didn't bother asking him since there was nothing to worry about.

 **The Sweet Shoppe**

After a twenty minute walk Sonic made it to the Sweet Shoppe with only ten minutes to spare until he could see Twilight, however when he got inside he saw her sitting in a booth drinking a milkshake.

"Sonic, there you are." She said while facing him with a smile.

"Hi Twi. Uh I thought you said to meet up at 8:00?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I did, but I decided to come a little early so that you wouldn't feel guilty about coming late if you did." Twilight said, explain why she arrived early.

Sonic nodded to her words before Twilight got up and showed him her new outfit that Rarity made for her to fit the occasion. She was wearing a violet shirt with skirt, cute purple heels, his good luck charm around her neck, and a diamond bracelet.

"Wow Twilight, you look really nice." Sonic said, complimenting her look.

Twilight blushed before she spoke, "Thanks, you look pretty good too. So where do you want to go tonight?"

"Let's go somewhere you want to go, it'll be nice if I got to know you more than I already have." Sonic suggested.

Twilight went wide eyed from hearing that, but at the same time she smiled at him and nodded to his suggestion. "Okay, let's go to the Golden Oak Library, I heard there was a new Daring Do book out." Twilight asked.

Sonic nodded before the two began to walk out of the Shoppe, "There are books on Daring Do?" Sonic asked as he had never knew there were books on a character like her. "Of course, haven't you read any?" Twilight replied. "Not really, I watched the movies but I never would've guess there were books based on the legendary archeologist." Sonic admitted. " *Gasp* well allow me to show you what you've been missing out." Twilight said before grabbing Sonic's arm and rushing toward the library as fast as they can.

 **The Golden Oak Library**

Arriving at their destination Sonic was amazed by how the Library looked as it was huge. When they went inside it looked like a forgotten part of town no one has ever seen before, there were books everywhere and Twilight was in full nerd at this point as seen felt like seeing these books would instantly make her faint.

Checking through every location they could go through Sonic and Twilight managed to finally found the Daring Do collection of books. "Whoa, so are all of these books good?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"They are, I've through each of them twice." She replied while pointing out the five books in front of them.

"You know if you want, we could...check them out and read them together sometime if you like?" Twilight asked while smiling.

"Sure. That'll keep me occupied for a long while." Sonic smirked before he and Twilight took the books they wanted to check out up to the front desk.

After checking them out Sonic suggested that they go for a walk through the park before Twilight nodded.

 **Forest Park**

At the park the street lights made the area look more amazing then it did during the day. Sonic and Twilight were also holding hands together so that they wouldn't get separated, which made Twilight blush and feel embarrassed for no reason since no one around was watching them.

Spotting a nearby bench the two went over and sat on it before they began talking. "Sonic, I really did miss you while you where gone, without you around I felt like someone was missing in my life and that I didn't feel the same way I did before." Twilight said, telling her boyfriend that she deeply missed him.

"I did too Twilight. When me and Crimson went to other worlds I met your dimensional counterparts, people or a pony who looked just like you, face and all but they were completely different. Seeing them always made me think of you." Sonic replied, telling Twilight that he missed her too.

Twilight gave him a warm smile before she continued talking, "Thank you for saying that, and there's something that's been on my mind that I'm afraid to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You said you wanted to get to know me better, but I don"t think you can handle anything I did before we met." Twilight said, feeling nervous about telling Sonic what she wanted to say.

He then placed his hand on top of hers before speaking, "Twi, whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it because right now whatever you say, I will still accept you as my girlfriend." He said with a sweet smile.

Twilight looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, she had never met a boy like him before in her life and now she felt like all of her troubles will go away every time she sees him. So after taking a deep breath Twilight began telling Sonic her thoughts.

"Long ago before we met I attended Crystal Prep Academy, and back then everyone there only cared about themselves and winning the Friendship Games every four years. This year I had to participate because Principle Cinch blackmailed me to do it or else I wouldn't get accepted to a special school to practice my math and science knowledge. At Canterlot High I met the others and they all recognized me but I had no idea who they were, until they told me that there was another me in a different dimension that's a princess. Throughout the games I was containing and absorbing magical energy reading from them and I had no idea how to reverse it or make it do what I wanted. In the end I transformed myself into a monster called Midnight Sparkle and the only thing I wanted was to understand magic and be able to go to the other world, but Sunset Shimmer and the others helped me see the light and we became friends in the end. So what I'm saying right now Sonic is that I turned into a monster once and I hope this doesn't change what we made together." Twilight said, telling Sonic about her past.

Sonic was really surprised by this and never knew that actually happened to her, but in response he wrapped his hand around her before speaking, "Twilight, I really don't care what happened to you. The only thing I care about now is that you are you, your not Midnight Sparkle, your Twilight Sparkle the girl who's the smartest and most wonderful person I've ever met." He said warmly.

Twilight was really surprised to hear that, she also blushed from his words and began to snuggle against him. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Sonic." She said warmly.

Sonic nodded before the two looked into each others eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Twilight felt all of her worry fade away while she was kissing her boyfriend, it was something that helped her see the Brightside of things and helped her see what future was given to her.

After a few minutes they broke their kiss and smiled at each other before getting up. "Do you want to come home with me?" Sonic asked before Twilight nodded.

So the two began walking out of the park and began walking back to Sonic's house.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

As Sonic and Twilight were walking home they both heard an loud noise coming from inside the house. Rushing over there Sonic burst through the door and saw Crimson defending himself against Sombra while Lyra and Sunset were protecting Lucky.

"Sombra?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic said while glaring at him and summoning out his Keyblade before joining in with his brother.

"I've come to take what was rightfully mine, the X-blades." Sombra replied before pushing the boys back with incredible force.

Sonic and Crimson crashed into the wall and felt a lot of pain, but they didn't care because Sombra was not going to get what he was after. "If this is about killing Tirek then we're sorry. We had no choice because of everything you Dark Conquerors are doing." Crimson said, thinking that it was the reason Sombra was attacking them now.

"You think that idiot's death means anything to me? I couldn't care less about that or anyone else." Sombra said with a dark grin.

The boys were shocked to hear that. Clearly Sombra didn't care that one of his comrades is dead, he didn't even show any sympathy.

Within a quick second Sombra vanished, then the boys heard a scream from behind them and saw Sombra holding their mother while Lyra and Sunset were knocked away.

"Let go of our mother Sombra!" Sonic demanded.

"I will in time. If your mother is what you desire, then meet me at The World That Never Was, and I'll give her to you in exchange for the X-blades." Sombra said in a dark tone while giving the boys a bargain.

After he was done speaking Sombra opened a dark corridor behind him and disappeared into it while holding Lucky in his arms. Crimson and Sonic tried to go after him but it was too late, now their mother had been kidnapped by a monster and the only way for them to get her back was to hand over the X-blades.

Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight were all shocked by what took place tonight, but the boys were hurting the most. "MOM!" They screamed out into the air in failure.

 **End of Chapter 26.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Anything MLP or Kingdom Hearts related I do not own, just a reminder to those who don't know.**

 **Plus I'm happy because I just saw Legends of Everfree, and I'm going to watch it again very soon.**

 **Please Review me if you want to know what happens next and PM me as well. Help me support this story and I'll give you more than what you expect.**

 **See you all next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Secrets Unravel Part 1

**Hello everyone, happy Saturday and first day of October.**

 **Today in this chapter will contain untold things that will surely shock your minds if the chance comes.**

 **Also Legend of Everfree comes out today and I plan on watching it again after finishing the chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 27: Secrets Unravel Part 1

Last night Crimson and Sonic had lost their mother to Sombra, a member of the Dark Conquerors and their former principal at Crystal Prep Academy. The grief was unbearable for the boys to handle, but Twilight, Sunset, and Lyra were there to comfort them and to tell them that everything will be okay even though it won't.

Meanwhile at the World That Never Was, Sombra had placed Lucky in a dungeon to keep her secure. Lucky was definitely scared and asked him what he was going to do with her. In response Sombra told her that she was only bait to lure the boys into coming, also he told her that she was a very special woman because of the hidden power within herself.

Lucky had no idea what he was talking about, but though best to think about it later. Sombra then came up with an idea to help the boys create the X-blades when they arrive, so he summoned out a Heartless inside Lucky's cell and ordered it to attack her.

 **Canterlot High**

The next day Crimson and Sonic went to their school to alert Celestia and Luna about what had happened. Sunset texted the girls about it as well and everyone joined up outside near the Wondercolt Statue.

"Boys, we're so sorry. We didn't know and we wish we could've been there." Celestia said while apologizing for not being at their house to stop Sombra.

"I to apologize, me and my sister were going over some documents and then some Heartless appeared out of nowhere. We fought them all as an endless swarm raided the school. It took us three hours to defeat them, then after it was all over we began thinking about why they would appear and believed that it was a distraction." Luna said, explaining why she and Celestia couldn't help Crimson and Sonic, or knew what was going on.

"It's okay we don't blame you. But we do blame Sombra. And me and Crimson are going to settle this once and for all." Sonic said, getting tired of Sombra ruining their lives.

Crimson agreed and the two of them were about to summon their Keyblades to go to The World That Never Was until another unexpected visitor came.

"Boys, stop for a second." A familiar voice told them.

Crimson and Sonic looked to where it was coming from and saw Diz, the man that appeared to them after they had unlocked the Keyholes during their journey.

"Diz? What are you doing here?" Crimson said in confusion.

"I'm here to tell you that what you're about to do is completely reckless and unadvised. Sombra and the rest of the Dark Conquerors will be waiting for you and are you prepared to fight them in your current states." Diz said, asking them if they are okay to go save their mother.

"That bastard has ruined our lives too many times. He fractured our hearts, tricked us into getting our darkness back, and now he stole our mother from us. All because of the stupid X-blades!" Crimson said with an angry tone.

"Yes he did. But remember, anger and hatred will not give you both the power to defeat him and darkness will be the only salvation waiting for you." Diz replied.

"Look Diz, if your just here to lecture us then your just wasting your time. C'mon Crimson, let's get our mother back." Sonic said firmly while he and his brother summoned out their Keyblades to open a Light Corridor.

"Boys wait! You can't go alone." Sunset said while the others gathered around them.

"We're coming too. If Sombra messes with one of us then he messes with all of us." Rainbow Dash said boldly.

"No." Both Crimson and Sonic said.

"What? But you can't do this on your own, even when the two of you are together you'll still need help." Applejack said, telling the boys that they need them.

"We said no and that's that." Crimson replied firmly.

"My brother's right, you all don't know what me and him will be up against. Plus you'll get in our way in get caught in the crossfire." Sonic said, telling their friends a good reason why they can't come.

"Boys, answer me this: Are you willing to die alone together and not care for the aftermath, or will you put your selfishness behind and let your friends help?" Diz asked.

"How are we selfish?" Crimson responded.

"Because you two are acting like you don't need us during something like this. Me and the others can handle ourselves, please let us come." Sunset replied.

Crimson and Sonic began to think about this before taking in a deep breath. "Brother. What do you think?" Crimson asked Sonic. "Seeing how they'll do anything to help us and there's no way of talking them out of it, I guess there's only one option left." Sonic replied.

Looking at the girls Crimson and Sonic agreed to let them come, however they need to stay close to them because once they go through the corridor they'll be in a new world and have no idea how to navigate through it on their own.

The Mane Seven all nodded to their condition. Lyra wanted to come too but Crimson insisted that she stay because there might not be a way for here to help. She didn't argue about that but she didn't want to be on the sidelines while her boyfriend was out fighting on his own. "I understand Crimson, but I'm going anyway and there's nothing you can say or do to change that." She said with a calm but serious voice.

Crimson sighed before smiling at her, then the two shared a quick kiss before all ten of them went through the Light Corridor.

After they left Diz turned to Celestia and Luna before speaking, "Those ten children are brave, strong, and have true balance in their hearts. However there is something you both need to know about Crimson's and Sonic's mother."

Unsure by what he was talking about and getting a little curious to know, Celestia and Luna accepted his offer before the three of them went inside the school to discuss it.

 **The World That Never Was: Alley to Between**

Traveling through the depths of space between worlds Crimson, Sonic, the Mane Seven, and Lyra made it to their destination within two hours.

Arriving at their destination everyone appeared in a empty alleyway and looked around at where they were. "Wow, is this what it's like when you guys travel to other worlds?" Applejack asked.

"Sometimes, but we don't have time to sightsee. C'mon let's move." Crimson replied before he and Sonic ran off.

The Mane Seven and Lyra followed them and as soon as they all exited out of the alleyway they were all surprised by what they were looking at.

 **The World that Never Was: Fragment Crossing**

Within the dark city there was a thousand people walking through the streets. It was also raining as well and nobody had an idea on where to search for Sombra.

Walking through the sidewalks while observing the neon signs above Crimson and Sonic carefully looked around to see if there was someone who could help them with what they could find what they're looking for.

The people in the city all wore black, dark blue, and purple clothing that matched the buildings and areas so it figured the residents would love to feel like they're going to a party or something.

"Uh guys, are...you sure we're going the right way?" Fluttershy asked with a nervous voice.

"Maybe. Me and Sonic haven't been to a world like this before, but we just need to keep moving forward." Crimson replied as they continued walking.

Fluttershy was clearly frightened by the dark scenery, but as long as she was with the others then they was nothing to be scared of.

As they all continued walking the citizens began staring at them, thinking they were weird because of their clothing. Rarity thought their clothing was fabulous, plus she began developing ideas for a new line.

 **The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper**

After some time had pass, the next area of the city was pretty huge. There was a huge building right in the center and it a big television screen advertising beverages.

Then out of nowhere Sonic noticed a person wearing a black coat and began to chase after it while Crimson and the others followed. "Hey, stop!" He yelled as he continued to run after the cloaked person.

The chase was crazy as the cloaked person was very agile and leaped over several obstacles including a fruit stand, a passing car, and even a row of crossing children.

Sonic was surprised by how flexible this person was, but all that mattered to him was that he was going to catch her. He also showed some nice parkour skills as he flipped over a car, somersaulted a café table, and jumped over a large row of street bars while sliding through the last pair.

Crimson mimicked his brothers movements while the girls just ran. "Wow, now we can see how much adrenaline the boys can use." Rainbow dash said, surprised by how fast and slick Crimson and Sonic were moving.

The cloaked person then tripped and sprained it's ankle in the middle of the street just as a passing truck was coming by, however Sonic was quick enough to grabbed the person and the two began to roll through a dead end alleyway.

"I've got you now!" Sonic said as he was on top of the cloaked person and removed the hood. "And... Your a girl?!" He said, shocked that the person under the hood was female.

The woman's face was young, she had slick black hair, violet eyes, and crescent moon earrings. Quickly getting up from the ground Sonic apologized for what he did and offered to help the woman up.

"It's okay. I guess my new perfume works after all." The woman said with a soft yet seductive voice.

"Yeah sorry again, I thought you were someone else." Sonic replied.

"No worries sweetie. Name's Black Rose, but Rose is fine." The woman said, introducing herself.

"I'm Sonic. Before I say anything else, why did you run away from me?" Sonic replied, asking why she ran.

"Well I thought you were a theft." She said.

"I'm not, but can I ask if you've seen a man with black hair the same as yours and wearing a black coat." Sonic asked.

Rose began to think about that before coming up with her final answer, "No I haven't recently, but if I do I'll tell you the next time we meet." She said before going up to Sonic and taking his hand before placing something in it and closing it up. "What's this?" He asked. "Just something you might need, see ya later kid." She replied before walking off.

Sonic wondered what she gave him, but first he realized that he got separated from the others and went out to go find them. Crimson and the others found him near the entrance of the alleyway and asked him what was he doing. In response Sonic explained that he thought he found Sombra but instead it was a woman, plus he showed them that she gave him something before going away.

Opening his hand it was a small piece of folded paper. "What is it?" Crimson asked while looking over his brother's shoulder. "Not sure, but let's see." He replied before opening it up.

"457-2140. What does that mean?" Sonic said as it was only numbers on the paper.

"You think it's a code or something?" Crimson asked.

Rarity then went over to Sonic's left shoulder to see what they were looking at and smiled at them because she knew what it was. "Darlings, that's a phone number."

"What?!" Both boys said in shock.

Twilight then crossed her arms and began to stare at Sonic with a firm look. Sonic noticed this and folded the paper back up before throwing it away at a nearby trash can.

"Okay enough of that, let's get moving." He said before Crimson followed him.

"Sonic, I need to have a word with you." Twilight said as she was walking after him.

"We can talk about this later." He replied.

"No, we're doing this right now." Twilight said as she stood in his way. "Why did the girl give you her number? Plus was she prettier than me?" She said, demanding to know what happened when Sonic and her was in the alleyway.

"Look nothing happened. Rose just gave me that in case something happened but I won't need it since we won't been here that long. Also Twi, there isn't another girl prettier than you, your my one and only." Sonic said, confirming that nothing abnormal happened between him and Rose.

"So that's her name?" She replied.

"Yeah she told it to me. Please understand that there is nothing that will make me leave you okay?" Sonic said with honesty.

Twilight uncrossed her arms and took in a sigh. She nodded and believed Sonic's words, however she was still a little mad. That changed after Sonic smirked and gave her a quick kiss, "Will that change your mind?" He asked. Twilight didn't expected that, but she gave him a small smile and told him that she forgives him for thinking otherwise.

Everyone else was happy to see this and was glad that it got cleared up quickly, then afterwards they all continued to search for a way to find Sombra and thought to go back to the Skyscraper so they could retrace their steps.

Returning to where they were Crimson and Sonic noticed something just behind the large building, it was a massive white castle floating in the distance. Thinking that's where Sombra would be at the boys, the Mane Seven, and Lyra started to run off to find a way to get into the castle.

 **Castle That Never Was: Where Nothing's Gather**

Within the white room of thrones lie the remaining members of the Dark Conquerors.

Sombra had brought Lucky to the Superior and told him what he had done to her. The Superior was very interested in the results and wasn't too surprised that the woman's body was still existing.

"Crimson and Sonic will arrive shortly. What should we do we they come?" Sombra asked.

"When they come we shall welcome them with open arms and each and everyone of us will see how strong they've gotten. They've defeated Tirek and have shown great power against the rest of you. But now we shall truly see what they are capable of." The Superior said.

"As for the woman, leave her with me. I have a special task for her, something that will help Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz grow even stronger. Then the X-blades will be brought back to complete our ambitions." He said while looking at Lucky with an evil grin.

 **End of Chapter 27.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and it will get even more serious than it already has.**

 **Remember to Review me and PM me as well.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Secrets Unravel Part 2

**Hello my friends and readers alike, here is the next chapter.**

 **I've decided to put it up today because I've been thinking about it and gained new ideas on what should happen next.**

 **There will be a song in here as well and a new surprise for all of you if that's okay.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Secrets Unravel Part 2

 **The World That Never Was: Brink of Despair**

After hours of endless running and staying focus on where they were going, the boys and their friends have made it to a large crater at the end of the city. When they got their they saw a massive white castle floating in the distance and everyone knew that it was where the Dark Conquerors were.

"Okay here we are. So, how are going to get into the castle?" Applejack asked. "Well, how about Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Crimson pony up and they could carry the rest of us there?" Sunset asked, thinking that was a plan to use. Everyone thought that was a good idea, however Crimson didn't think so because he didn't know how long his magic would hold.

"Wait a minute. Crimson remember what we did with Octavia, Vinyl, Countess, and Rara?" Sonic asked his brother. "Yeah we...wait are you thinking we should try that?" Crimson replied, knowing what his brother is asking him to do. Sonic nodded before they both looked at their friends.

"Guys, me and Crimson have an idea. When we were in another world we managed to gain the ability to merge with a person to create a new power for us or a Drive Form as we like to call them, and we both think it's time to try it again." Sonic said to everyone.

Clearly no one really knew what they were talking about, but since there really wasn't anything else they could think of they went for it. The boys nodded with their agreement and explained how these Drive Forms work in their opinion. "Okay so all that me and Sonic have to do with any of you is to gain your trust, you focus on us, then mystical auras appear and then we merge into one body." Crimson said.

"That sounds pretty simple. So which one of us do you two want to merge with?" Sunset asked. Both boys went wide eyed from hearing that as their friends are giving them the decision, then after thinking it over they made up their answer. "Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Sonic said, suggesting they should try it with them.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash screamed in excitement. "Oh, uh...okay." Fluttershy said in a nervous and quiet tone.

Crimson and Sonic were glad to hear that and went to each one to start up the Drive Forms. Crimson took Fluttershy and Sonic took Rainbow Dash, however Fluttershy felt uncomfortable doing it but Crimson told her that it was going to be okay as long as he was there with her. She gave it a second thought and did a simple nod to get started.

Crimson took both Fluttershy's hands and asked her if she trusts him. She nodded before closing her eyes and focusing her energy on him while he did the same. Sonic mimicked the reactions with Rainbow Dash, plus she told him that if he ever thought about him holding her hands again she's gonna kick his ass. He smirked a little before they both began concentrating. Within a few minutes the magical auras appeared around them and then everyone else got blinded by a bright light.

When it faded the rest of the girls were completely surprised by what they were seeing. For Crimson his shirt was turned light yellow, his pants turned light pink, and his shoes were turned yellow as well with light blue shoelaces. He had a pink butterfly symbol around his left eye and the eye color had changed from red to blue. He also had various other butterflies on his shirt, plus a new Keyblade in his left hand, the OathKeeper.

As for Sonic all of his clothes were changed into light blue mixed with some red and yellow, he had a blue lightning symbol around his left eye and the eye color was changed from blue to red or magenta, and he also had various lightning symbols on his jacket too. However one of the coolest aspects of this transformation was that instead of having a Keyblade he had six medium sized teal swords floating on his back in the form of wings, three on the right and three on the left.

Everyone went wide eyed from this this and was completely amazed by it. Twilight also asked the boys if Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were okay, which in response they nodded and said that they're apart of them now and they promise to set them free after they get into the castle.

"Alright brother, you ready to see what we can do now?" Crimson asked before sprouting two light yellow wings from his back. "I am. The rest of you can grab onto us and make sure you hang on tight okay." Sonic replied before looking at the others.

They all nodded before going up to them. Lyra, Sunset, and Applejack went to Crimson while Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity went with Sonic. Two would hold each of their hands tightly while the third would ride on their backs, Pinkie in general was riding on Sonic's back while Applejack did the same with Crimson.

Then the boys lifted themselves up into the air and began flying towards the castle. "How come you guys didn't tell us about this when you came back?" Apple asked loudly as they were flying a little fast. "We wanted to, but we had a month of homework to cover and it completely slipped my mind." Crimson replied. She understood before continuing to hold on as they all were getting closer to where they were going.

 **Castle That Never Was: Nothing's Calling**

As they were getting closer to the castle the boys felt that there would be some defense they would need to get through, but surprisingly there wasn't a barrier or any security systems blocking their path. Clearly this meant the Dark Conquerors knew they were coming and the boys were well prepared for whatever they were gonna face to get their mother back.

Landing on a nearby platform at the entrance the boys let their friends go of their friends and asked them if they were okay. They all nodded before detaching themselves from them, however before the boys could demerge a dark corridor appeared and a Dark Conqueror appeared out of it.

"Hello boys, fancy seeing you here and it looks like you brought some guests." The figure said with a familiar voice.

"Vanitas." Crimson replied with a small growl at the end.

"You remember me, that's fantastic. So how are you all doing and who are these friends of yours?" He asked while being sarcastic.

"That's none of your business. Where is our mother?" Sonic said, demanding where Lucky was.

"Oh she's fine, Xehanort's got her safe and secure, but I can't say the same for the rest of you." Vanitas said.

"Xehanort? Is he the leader of the Dark Conquerors?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know, maybe he is or maybe he isn't, but as for right now I'm here to make sure none of you will make it out of here alive." He replied while summoning out his Keyblade and six Knight Heartless.

"Everyone stand back, me and Sonic will take care of this." Crimson said while getting into a stance. Sonic got into one too before they both rushed toward Vanitas.

"Okay then, this'll be interesting." He said before the three of them clashed blades.

They then separated before Vanitas ordered the Heartless to attack the girls, in response the Heartless obeyed and when they faced against them each of the Mane Seven ponied up and tried their best to fight back. Lyra thought about going on ahead to get to safety, but her luck wasn't in her favor as one of the Heartless got in her way and was about to slash her. Crimson saw this and immediately used Strike Raid to save her, then after getting his Keyblade back he asked Sonic if he could take care of Vanitas while he makes sure Lyra is safe. Sonic nodded and took care of things, however Vanitas had a different idea in mind as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Lyra while giving her a neck holder.

The Mane Seven were done defeating the Heartless thanks to teamwork, afterwards they joined up with the boys to see what Vanitas was doing. "Let her go!" Crimson demanded. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, or maybe I should turn her into a Heartless for you boys to fight against." Vanitas replied with an evil tone.

"I swear to heaven above if you hurt her-" Crimson said with anger before Vanitas interrupted him. "Calm yourself Crimson. If this lovely girl means that much to you I'll let her go, however if I do you and your brother will have to give me a fair fight and show me your true power." He replied. Not sure why but understanding what he was talking about in a certain way, Crimson looked at his brother before they both nodded at Vanitas and demerged from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Seeing this made Vanitas let go of Lyra as she immediately ran back to Crimson and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with one arm before glaring at Vanitas, "Is this was you mean?" he asked firmly. "In a way, but it looks like our time has been cut short. See you around." Vanitas said before disappearing.

"Are you okay Lyra?" Crimson asked with concern. "I am, sorry if I messed things up." She replied with a frown. "It's okay, your safety is what really mattered. C'mon let's move." He said before walking off with the others following.

 **Castle That Never Was: Crooked Ascension**

The next area was massive elevator, it looked like it could take them wherever they wanted to go. Going into it the elevator began to move up, then while it was moving Crimson and Sonic kept their eyes up and became very quiet.

The others noticed this and was starting to get a little concerned, however Pinkie Pie thought of something to lightened the mood. "Hey boys, knock knock?" She said without getting a reply. "Ah come on, it's the law you have to say who's there." she said again before both boys sighed. "Who's there?" Sonic asked. "Elevator." She replied. "Elevator who?" Crimson said. "Elevator express!" She replied, however the joke really wasn't that funny as no one was amused.

"Pinkie Pie." Crimson said with a firm voice. "Yes." She replied. "Knock knock." He said. "Oh okay, who's there?" She replied. "Shut." Sonic said. Getting a little confused by where this was going Pinkie had no choice but to reply, "Um, shut who?" She said. "Let's all just shut up and focus on what we need to do okay?" Crimson replied firmly.

Hearing this really surprised everyone and seeing how this wasn't a good time for jokes Pinkie remained quiet before the elevator reached their destination.

 **Castle That Never Was: Hall of Empty Melodies**

After getting off the elevator and reaching another part of the castle, the boys and their friends were met by another member of the Dark Conquerors. This one reveal his face to them, he had on an eye patch, a scar on the left side of his face, and had his hair in a ponytail.

"Have you all been good children?" The guy asked.

"Where is our mother?" Sonic demanded.

"She's okay. In fact, she's in good hands. Plus there's something you boys didn't know about her, and do you know what that is?" He asked. "We already know our mother, there's nothing we don't know about her." Crimson said. "As if. Did you know notice that your mother hasn't aged a day? Her appearance has stayed the same for a long time and the reason for that is because she's a Princess of Heart." The man said, telling Crimson and Sonic that their mom is a princess.

"A Princess of Heart?" Twilight said in confusion.

"Yes she's as gorgeous as a model. I gotta say you two were gifted with a very beautiful woman, but too bad you won't be able to see her again. That is, if you can get pass me." The guy said before summoning out his guns. Crimson and Sonic summoned out their Keyblades and were ready to fight him, but so were the girls and the boys immediately told them to stand back this time.

"That's cute. Hey, how about this. You two pick two girls and we'll see if I've got the fire power to kill you all. Plus sorry about the late introductions, the name's Xigbar." The said, revealing his name.

"Okay then Xigbar. Rarity, Applejack, you're with us." Crimson said, telling those girls to come over to them.

They nodded before running over to them while the others stood back. "Okay what's the plan? Me and Rarity distract him while you two gain the upper hand?" Applejack asked. Crimson and Sonic looked at them with glares before going up to them and placing their hands on their chests. "Boys what are you-" Rarity said before her and Applejack were consumed by dark lights. A few seconds later both Crimson and Sonic emerged with new dark appearances.

Crimson was wearing all black, he also had a black diamond symbol around his left eye and the eye color was now gray. Sonic's clothes were all black as well and he also had a black apple symbol around his left eye with the eye color being gray as well.

Both of their Keyblades were the same as they were black and gray, the tips at the end were in the shape of an actually sword, and the center had a symbol of a demon eye.

The rest of the Mane Seven and Xigbar were a little surprised at what happened, the boys did a forced merger with their friends. "Well that's certainly something you don't see everyday, but let's get right to it then shall we." Xigbar said, preparing to fight.

Both boys glared at him and were ready as well. Then within a split second Xigbar disappeared before reappearing from a portal and began free shooting. Crimson and Sonic placed a barrier around themselves to deflect the attack, then they placed one near their friends to make them stay out of the fight before they began to move around to attack Xigbar.

Meanwhile within the heads of Crimson and Sonic Applejack and Rarity were floating in a unknown place. They both had no idea why the boys forced them to bond with them and where they were even at, but then things got a lot more scary as when they each turned around they saw a silhouette of a mysterious creature. It was huge and it's eyes were dual colored, one side was red while the other was blue, then it slowly placed it's face at Rarity and Applejack before growling.

Back in reality Crimson and Sonic were having a pretty serious fight with Xigbar as he kept teleporting and unleashed swarms of gunfire. Crimson instantly warped to redirect his shots back at him while Sonic used Reflectaga to defend against the shoots. This tactic worked as Xigbar was getting hit by his own attacks while at the same time they haven't done enough damage to them.

"Alright then, let's see how you dance." He said before appearing in the middle of the room and releasing a powerful barrage of gunfire. Clearly this was something Crimson and Sonic couldn't defend from or redirect so they instead took the attack. "BOYS!" Everyone screamed as they were about to see their friends get killed.

Unfortunately things had changed for the better good as Crimson and Sonic were so angry and so frustrated that there was an obstacle standing in their way from their mother caused both of their darkness to appear and that in turn made every single bullet Xigbar threw to instantly disappear upon impact without causing any damage.

"What the hell?" Xigbar said in shock from how the boys were unharmed.

The others were surprised by this as well, then the boys raised their dark Keyblades and fired a Ragnarok blast at Xigbar that was twenty times bigger then his attack. He was engulfed by what was coming at him and felt infinite pain that was incredibly brutal, then after the blinding light faded Crimson and Sonic demerged from Rarity and Applejack before going up to Xigbar.

"Where. Is. Our. Mother?" Both boys said in unison.

Xigbar was on his knees and felt completely weak from what had transpired, but in his last breath he looked at the boys and grinned, "No wonder he wanted you two to come, you've definitely got the Forbidden Power. Since you both have don a good job with me I'll let you pass, but be warned. When the darkness inside of you grows even more, you both will no longer be who you are and will become the very monsters that will destroy everything in their path."

Seeing how he was only talking nonsense Crimson and Sonic did a Cross Slash on him that resulted in getting his blood on them and ending him so that he wouldn't harm anyone else. Xigbar then faded away, afterwards the boys looked at their friends and told them that they need to keep moving. Everyone was in complete shock by what Crimson and Sonic did, they were now getting scared of them, including Fluttershy who felt like she was going to scream at any given moment.

Crimson and Sonic just started walking while the others did their best to catch up, but before they move any further they really did to talk to the boys about what had happened.

Upon making it to the upper levels The Mane Seven believed that now was the time to talk to the boys. "Crimson, Sonic, we need to talk." Twilight said with a firm tone. The boys stopped for a moment before turning around to see that everyone except Fluttershy had a firm look on their faces. "Whatever it is we can talk about it later." Sonic said. "No! We're doing this now." Sunset said firmly. Both boys sighed before dismissing their Keyblades, "Okay what is it?" Crimson asked.

"It's about what happened back on the lower floors. What were you two thinking killing Xigbar like that?" Sunset said. "He deserved it." Crimson replied. "But that's not right. Killing is never the way to make things right, it only leads to more problems." Twilight said. "We didn't do that because we wanted to. We did it because we had to. In another world we had to kill Tirek because if we didn't then he would've killed our parents and cause destruction upon Spirit Sanctuary." Sonic said, informing everyone that he and Crimson have killed before.

"Boys look at yourselves. We know that you're upset that your mother was kidnapped and that you're going to rescue her, but are you planning on killing every Dark Conqueror you see?" Applejack asked.

"Might as well." Crimson said.

Hearing this surprised everyone, then Rainbow Dash went up to Crimson and punched him in the face. "What the hell is your problem!" She yelled. Crimson just looked back at her before Sonic went up and pushed her back. "This is exactly why we didn't want any of you to come with us, but no we were forced to. Me and Crimson do things different than you, we fight to protect the light no matter what it takes and if any of you have a problem with that then just back down the bottom floors and wait for us." He said with anger.

"But darlings-" Rarity said before getting interrupted. "Don't darlings us." Crimson said before a thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute, are you guys getting scared of us?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other before Applejack responded. "Well in a way, but there's something else you need to know. While me and Rarity were inside of you we saw something, it was big, huge, and it looked very vicious. There were two of them and they didn't harm us but inside growled at us. After you set us free we felt a little uneasy and we had to tell you now." She said, explaining hers and Rarity's experience while inside the boys.

Hearing this made Crimson and Sonic go wide eyed, but then they thought it was just something she made up to scare them. "If you're going to scare us you're going to have to try better then that." Sonic said before he and Crimson began to run off and leaving their friends behind.

Everyone was feeling very uneasy right now and sad. Lyra and Sunset looked at each other, thinking about what they do next. Twilight thought the same thing, but everyone had decided to just calm themselves a little before moving on.

Crimson and Sonic stopped at where they were before taking in deep breaths and thinking about what they just did. "Crimson, is this better this way?" He asked. "I think, but let's just keep moving okay." Crimson replied before Sonic nodded. However both boys began to feel guilt in them, it was painful and they knew it was their darkness calling them. Then from different locations Crimson, Sonic, Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight began to sing.

 **Crimson:** _This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong who would've guess it._

 **Sonic:** _I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **Lyra:** _Even if we say: It'll be alright._

 **Sunset:** _Still we hear you say, you want to end a life..._

 **Twilight:** _Now again we'll try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **Sonic:** _No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, you would've guessed it?_

 **Crimson:** _And I have left alone everything that I've own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **Sunset:** _Even if we say it'll be alright._

 **Twilight:** _Still we heard you say, you want to end a life..._

 **Lyra:** _Now again we'll try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **Sunset:** _The friends we knew won't come back._

 **Twilight:** _The time we've lost can't come back._

 **Lyra:** _The life we had won't be ours again!_

 **Crimson:** _This world we never be what I expected._

 **Sonic:** _And if we don't belong..._

 **Twilight:** _Even if we say it'll be alright._

 **Lyra:** _Still we heard you say, you want to end a life..._

 **Sunset:** _Now again we'll try to stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **All:** _Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

 **Castle That Never Was: Proof of Existence**

After singing Crimson and Sonic made it to a strange area with doors showing strange symbols. One of them was glowing and they both felt a little skeptical about going in there, but if it meant they could get their mother back then they're doing it.

 **Castle That Never Was: Havoc's Divide**

Going into the chamber the boys when wide eyed by what they were seeing. It was their mother Lucky, she was just standing in the middle of the room and it looked like something was wrong with her.

"MOM!" Both boys said with joy before rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. "Mom we're so glad you're okay. C'mon, let's go home." Crimson said before looking at her face.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Lucky appeared to show no movement or emotion, but after Crimson and Sonic separated from her she looked at the boys with soulless eyes before grabbing their necks.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Crimson asked, struggling to speak.

Lucky didn't answer, instead she continued to choke them and the boys had no idea what was going on. It felt like the end for them, however within a split second The Mane Seven came by and saw what was happening.

"Let them go!" Sunset said before rushing over and pushing Lucky away from the boys.

Crimson and Sonic fell to the ground and began coughing from the lack of oxygen, then after a few seconds they were able to get up before the others went to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"We're sticking by you two." Applejack said.

"Even after everything we said to you guys, after what happened with Xigbar, you're still going to stay with us?" Crimson asked.

"Of course darlings, you both will never be alone. Our hearts are connected remember?" Rarity said with a grin.

"Rarity's right. No matter what happens, no matter how many arguments we get into, you both will still be our friends." Fluttershy said with confidence.

The boys were speechless by what Fluttershy just said, their friends are staying with them. "Thank you guys, I mean it." Crimson said warmly.

"You're welcome." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Now why was your mother choking you after you found her?" Lyra asked.

"We don't know, but clearly our mom would never do that, which means that this thing isn't our mom." Sonic said while glaring at the figure standing against them.

Lucky's body then screeched like a ghoul before it got engulfed in darkness. Afterwards it reappeared with an all new appearance. Her hair was now dark black, her eyes were now purple, she was wearing a violet organic body suit, and she was also wielding a black staff with spear tips at the end of it.

Seeing her transform didn't surprise anyone too much, but they'll need to defeat her to release whatever's controlling her. Crimson asked Lyra, Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy to merge with him while Sonic asked Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Boys, are you sure you can handle four people inside of you?" Lyra asked.

"I believe so, that way you all are fighting alongside us without getting in the way." Crimson replied. "My brother has a point. But it's up to all of you if you want to do this." Sonic said to the others.

Everyone looked at each other about this before nodding, then the assigned groups went to where they were going and two lights began to engulf the area. A few seconds later Crimson and Sonic were in their Keyblade Armors, but they've been altered just a little to fit the colors of their friends. Crimson's helmet was cyan for Lyra, his chest was bright red for Sunset, his legs were white for Rarity, and his arms were yellow for Fluttershy. Sonic's helmet was purple for Twilight, his chest was light blue for Rainbow Dash, his legs were orange for Applejack, and his arms were pink for Pinkie Pie.

"Alright girls, let's do this together." Both boys said in unison before everyone else agreed.

Then they both summoned out Ultimate versions of their Keyblades before pointing them at their target, then the ghoul and the boys charged at each other to begin their fight.

 **End of Chapter 28.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **The song is called "Never too late" by Three Days Grace. I do not own them their songs belong to them. Also listen to it while reading the chapter to get what's going on in your heads if you like.**

 **Next Chapter will come soon.**

 **See you all next time. Remember to leave a review and a PM too.**


	29. Chapter 29: Secrets Unravel Part 3

**Please enjoy the conclusion to this arc.**

 **Only spoiler: I'm a dragon fan. (Warning: Long Chapter, but completely worth it.)**

Chapter 29: Secrets Unravel Part 3

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's Office**

While Crimson, Sonic, and the Mane Eight were fighting against a possessed Lucky Charm, things were getting a little complicated back in the Equestrian Human World.

Diz had informed Celestia and Luna that Crimson's and Sonic's mother was a Princess of Heart. There are only two in existence and she is one of them.

"So let's clarify this Diz. Lucky Charm is a Princess of Heart?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I've had my eye on her for sometime and to be honest she is definitely a gentle soul." Diz replied.

"Okay, but how do you know about this and why tell us now?" Celestia asked.

"Because I believed it was the right moment to inform the both of you about it. She and Hikari are the very entities that bind every world together. They may be from different worlds, but they've shown great strengths and have provided the most interesting paths for Crimson and Sonic don't you think?" Diz replied, telling them that Hikari is the second Princess of Heart.

Celestia and Luna were at a loss for words, they had no idea their long time friend was a princess. At the same time Luna asked Diz why he would watch over them and what were his true motives.

"My goals are my own and I have said what you need to know. The boys may not have known that their birth mother was the first Princess of Heart, but I have a feeling they've discovered that their foster mother is." Diz said before getting up from a chair he was sitting in.

Celestia and Luna had no clue what he was talking about, but figured that it was linked to where the boys and their friends were right now. Diz had also informed them to not intervene with what their students were in because it was something they had to do on their own, but by working together they can find what destinies await them.

Not sure to trust him or not, Celestia and Luna agreed to not get involved. However they wanted to know more information about the Princesses of Heart since it's been many years after they left their original home. Diz nodded before giving the principles what they needed to know.

 **Castle That Never Was: Havoc's Divide**

Crimson and Sonic have fought many Heartless, members of the Dark Conquerors, and the raging darkness inside of them, but this one beats all of them. They are fighting their own mother who is under the control of a Heartless.

The figure released deadly slashes and threw it's staff at the boys several times, but they've managed to block or defend themselves from the attacks. It was a good fighter, mostly because Lucky's figure was very healthy and that it could keep on fighting for hours. Within Crimson's and Sonic's bodies the Mane Eight were guiding them on what they needed to do and how to avoid each attack thrown at them.

"Crimson, use my power." Lyra said. "Okay. Concentrate and focus on only me Lyra." He replied, telling her how to pass on her spiritual essence on to him. She did what she was told and began concentrating. Within a few minutes Crimson's Keyblade began to glow cyan, then he pointed it at the figure and a swarm of music began to dash at it.

The figure felt some damage, but it wasn't enough to take it down as it teleported behind Crimson and did a roundhouse kick on his head; send him against a nearby wall with incredible force.

Sonic was recovering from a previous attack and saw what had transpired. He then got up and asked Rainbow Dash and Twilight to lend him their power. Both of them nodded before concentrating on Sonic, then in a instant he grew six blades on his back and each of them was covered in a mystical aura. The ghoul looked at Sonic and charged at him using her staff, but Sonic took flight using the blades before sending each of them at the ghoul below and trapping her in them like a bird in a cage. Using his Keyblade Sonic send a magical surge through the blades and together they gave the ghoul a very lethal shock.

The blades then vanished before the ghoul fell to the ground before Sonic landed near it. Crimson had recovered from the attack granted on him and joined up with his brother. They looked at the body of their mother and was very afraid of what the Dark Conquerors had did to her. Just then the ghoul had regain consciousness and swung her staff in a vortex to attack the boys. Clearly they did not see this coming and their helmets took a heavy it as the glass from them shattered and only one of their eyes was showing.

The ghoul then did a backflip to gain some distance from the boys and was prepared to fight some more. As for Crimson and Sonic there was only one way to completely end this.

"Girls, are you prepared to help us with what needs to be done?" Sonic asked the ones within him before Crimson did the same. "Are you two sure about this?" Twilight asked. "Yes, it's the only way to save our mom." Sonic replied. "Crimson, are you ready for this as well?" Sunset asked. "I am." He replied.

Knowing what they needed to do, the Mane Eight concentrated all of their power with each boy. Lyra, Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy combined their magic with Crimson to make his Keyblade glow. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie did the same with Sonic as his Keyblade began to glow as well.

The ghoul didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't afraid and began to run at the boys. "Mom, we're so sorry. But there's no other way." Both boys said in unison before shedding single tears from their showing eyes before charging at their mother while dragging their Keyblades across the ground.

They then did a powerful Cross Slash against the ghoul, it then began to scream in agony before releasing it's staff. Then as the boys dismissed their armors and allowed the girls to demerge with them, Lucky's body reverted to normal before she collapsed to the ground.

"Mom!" Crimson yelled before going up to her.

Sonic followed and the two tried to wake her up but got no response. "Mom. Mom! Please open your eyes!" He asked desperately.

Their was still no response and this made the boys feel hopeless as to what they had to do to free her from the Heartless. Lyra and Twilight went up to the boys and placed their hands on their shoulders before telling them that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh how cute, but not very nice." A female voice said through the air.

Everyone looked around at where it was coming from and didn't see anything, but then a dark corridor appear and a member of the Dark Conquerors came out.

Everyone saw it's face. it was female, blonde, blue eyes, and had a devious smile. "Sorry for interrupting your mourning, but I just wanted to see how everyone was doing in our castle." The girl said with a sassy voice and attitude.

"Who are you? What did you do to our mother!?" Sonic demanded while him and Crimson glared at her.

"*Chuckling* Well for starters I'm Larxene, and it might be heartbreaking for you both to hear this, but I think I can handle it. That empty puppet over there was attacked by a Heartless that Sombra sent out. After her heart was taken and crushed we decided that it would be fun to control it and make it fight you like gladiators in a arena." Larxene said, explaining what they did to Lucky.

Hearing this surprised and shocked everyone. The boys felt crushed and very upset from it and didn't know what to say. "Sorry boys, but that's life for ya. I know this is hard on you both, but in time you'll find out that-" Larxene said before getting interrupted.

"Shut up!" Crimson said with an angry tone.

He and Sonic then raised themselves from the ground before balling up their fists. "You attacked our mother. You attacked our friends, our family, and everything we've ever cared about. We can never forgive you and you will suffer for what you DID!" Sonic yelled before him and Crimson were covered in dark auras.

Larxene wasn't too surprised about this and neither was anyone else, but then things got a lot more intense as the auras had changed. Crimson's was now red and Sonic's was blue, not only that but the auras themselves have turned into silhouettes of two dragons.

"Whoa, I did not not see this before." Larxene said with confusion and slight fear.

The Mane Eight hadn't seen this as well, but Rarity and Applejack had as they began to slowly back away in fear.

Crimson and Sonic had also gone into Berserk Mode as their eyes had blanked out and were now glowing. Their anger was now at a new level as the silhouettes started to roar and released a small fraction of their power by shooting twin bursts of flame and ice at Larxene.

She managed to barely dodge them, then she looked at the boys and was now a little terrified of them. "Ok, maybe I should let you cool off for a while. So be good and we'll meet again." She said before disappearing.

After she left the boys felt so much pain, so much despair that they screamed into the air before the silhouettes did as well. "WHY?!" Sonic yelled before punching the ground with extreme force.

A few minutes later both boys took in deep breaths before falling to their knees while at the same time the silhouettes went back inside of them and they've exited out of Berserk Mode.

The Mane Eight were a little scared by what happened and saw what Rarity and Applejack had said before about seeing creatures inside Crimson and Sonic. After a few short seconds they went up to the boys to see if they were okay and saw that they were now sad and were developing tears in their eyes.

"Crimson, Sonic, it's okay we're here. We're here." Sunset said before they all gave them a group hug to comfort them.

"We're sorry you had to see that." Crimson said in a sad tone.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Lyra replied.

A few minutes later they broke the hug before the boys shed their tears. Lyra kissed Crimson's forehead while Twilight did the same with Sonic, afterwards they got up from the grounds and went over to their mother's empty body.

"Sugar cubes, it'll be alright. I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this." Applejack said with a comforting voice.

"There's no point anymore." Crimson replied sadly. "Our mom doesn't have a heart anymore, we failed her." Sonic said.

"Don't say that. There's always a way. You both just need to hang onto hope and it'll never leave your hearts." Twilight said, telling them that they can still save Lucky.

"How? What can we do to help our mom? How can we help her after Larxene told us that Sombra crushed her heart?" Sonic replied.

"We'll find it together. After we beat Sombra we will find a way to help your mom. You both have come this far and you can't give up yet, because your mother's memories are forever inside you and they will never go away no matter what." Sunset said, giving Crimson and Sonic some confidence.

It worked as they both managed to grow a smile at everyone. Then Crimson picked up Lucky's body and began carrying it through the door where they all came from.

 **Castle That Never Was: Proof of Existence**

Exiting the area they were in Crimson, Sonic, and the Mane Eight noticed another door available to them.

"Pinkie. Fluttershy. Can you watch our mom for us?" Crimson asked before placing his mother's body near a wall.

"Sure, we'll make sure nothing happens. Otherwise I'll have to use my karate." She replied while getting into a fighting stance.

Everyone gave her a awkward look before the rest went into the next door.

 **Castle That Never Was: Addled Impasse**

Walking into the next chamber the boys and the rest of the Mane Eight met another member of the Dark Conquerors.

"Well boys, it would seem that your hearts are stronger than we thought." The figure said with a familiar female voice.

"That voice. Luna?" Sonic asked.

The figure then removed it's hood and it was revealed to be female that had the same face as Luna, only darker with demon like eyes. "Very close, but no. I am Nightmare Moon." The female said, introducing herself.

"Nightmare Moon? Never heard of you." Crimson replied.

"I have. Back in Equestria she was the dark version of Luna and Celestia had to banish her into the moon. So tell us why you're back." Sunset said, explaining that she had seen Nightmare Moon before.

"Oh I see someone remembers me. That's wonderful and to answer your question, I am no longer bounded with that pathetic weak Alicorn. Xehanort had freed me from her and now I've become my own person to do what I please." Nightmare Moon replied.

Hearing this surprised everyone, but Crimson and Sonic didn't really care as they pulled out their Keyblades and demanded Nightmare Moon to call out for Sombra so that they could settle things once and for all.

"As much as I would love to see that, I'm afraid that won't happen." She said.

"Okay then. Let's see what you're made of." Crimson replied.

"Oh I'm not the one who's going to fight you. Your friends are." Nightmare Moon said before suddenly vanishing behind Sunset and Twilight.

She then infected them with darkness as they were now covered with dark auras. She had also placed the others inside a barrier until the battle was over. Nightmare Moon had disappeared as well, then at the same time Sunset and Twilight were engulfed in darkness and were transformed before Crimson's and Sonic's eyes.

Sunset had grew demon wings, her face was the same but only darker red, she also had on a flame like dress, black boots, gloves with demon claws, her hair sticking upwards, demon eyes, and wielding daggers.

Twilight had demon wings as well but looked more like raven wings, her face was a darker color, she wore strange glasses, her eyes were light purple, her dress was dark purple, had on blue heels, fingerless gloves, a horn, her hair was sticking upwards, and she wielded a spear.

"Girls? Is that you?" Sonic asked.

"*Chuckling* Oh no sweetie, not this time. I am Midnight Sparkle." Midnight said.

"And I am Demon Shimmer." Demon said.

"Not sure what Nightmare Moon did to you, but we're gonna free you from your curse." Crimson said.

Demon and Midnight weren't amused by what he said, then in a split second they both charged at the boys while they themselves guarded the attacks. Then the four of them gained some distance from each other before Demon and Midnight took flight. Then they dashed at the boys before both of them managed to dodge it, afterwards they tried again and the results were the same.

After the second failed attempt both Midnight and Demon began making small talk to Crimson and Sonic. "How could you ever love someone like me after you were told the truth. This is the real me and the Twilight you know is gone forever." Midnight said to Sonic.

"That's a lie. You are not the girl I love and I will set her free." He replied before attacking Midnight. She blocked the attack before grabbing Sonic's shirt and throwing him into the ground below.

"And you Crimson. You really think we're friends? Well think again, because I bet you didn't know that your so called friend is responsible for causing an attack on Canterlot High before you even met her. She was full of avarice and desired power no matter what the cost, so why would you ever be friends with her?" Demon said while using her daggers on Crimson but he kept dodging them until he kneed her away.

"You are so wrong about that! I know the real Sunset Shimmer. She's kind, brave, smart, and would do anything to help those she cares about." Crimson replied, not believing anything Demon said.

The four of them began fighting again and again and again for two hours until they became completely exhausted. Demon and Midnight were still ready to kill them, but then Crimson and Sonic did something unexpected.

They dismissed their Keyblades before raising their arms out. "No more. If you both really want to kill us then go ahead. But know this, I know you Sunset and I know for sure that the real you is trapped inside and you need to break free." Crimson said.

Sonic agreed to that and said the same thing to Midnight. Hearing this made the girls hesitate a little as they were given an offer to kill them, but for some reason they can't do it.

Deep with them was Sunset and Twilight, shackled by dark chains and seeing everything that was going on from the inside. They heard everything the boys said too and tried as hard as they could to prevent their evil counterparts from harming them.

The rest of the Mane Eight saw this too and was getting concerned on what was going to happen next. "Crimson. Sonic. It's working, Sunset and Twilight are fighting the darkness but it isn't enough. Show them how much you care about them and we're positive it'll help them break free." Applejack yelled out.

Not sure if that will work Crimson and Sonic gave it a shot anyway as they summoned out their Keyblades and did a Strike Raid on the girls. They missed and got mocked from it, however they wanted to miss because then a few seconds later Crimson and Sonic began running towards them before leaping into the air to show how much they love them.

Crimson gave Demon a tight warm hug while Sonic kissed Midnight. Both were surprised and stunned from this before trying to break from them, however the boys wouldn't allow it as they kept on doing they needed to do.

At that moment both Demon and Midnight dropped their weapons as they vanished, then they floated back to the ground before two warm lights engulfed them and changed them back to the way they were before.

Sunset then hugged Crimson back while Sonic broke the kiss with Twilight before they hugged each other. A few minutes later they all broke the hugs before looking back behind them to see that their friends had been freed from the barrier.

Going up to them the boys asked if everyone was okay and they all nodded before leaving the area. "Crimson, I...I'm sorry you had to see that from me. And what Demon said was true, I did turn into her long ago." Sunset said, admitting the truth about Demon to Crimson.

"Sunset. I really don't care about that. What matters is that you are you and nothing is ever going to change that." Crimson replied warmly to her.

Sunset smiled as they exited from the area.

 **Castle That Never Was: Altar of Naught**

Leaving Addled Impasse the boys had met up with Pinkie and Fluttershy while they watched over Lucky's body. Fluttershy asked what had happened in the other area and the boys explained that they had to fight another member of the Dark Conquerors and dark versions of Sunset and Twilight.

"Oh you saw Demon and Midnight. Yeah those two were major trouble as Demon brainwashed everyone for her own personal army and Midnight tried to destroy the world just to obtain magic from another dimension." Pinkie said, explaining what Sunset's and Twilight's dark counterparts did long ago.

"We've noticed Pinkie and we don't care what happened before. What matters is the here and now, and...we're sorry for being mean to you on the elevator." Sonic said before apologizing for what occurred earlier.

"It's okay." She replied, accepting the apology.

Both boys smiled at her before looking at their mother's body, then Sonic picked her up and they all began to continue to climb the castle. Along the way no Heartless appeared at all and this gave Crimson and Sonic the expression that whatever was awaiting them was going to be something beyond everything they've seen.

Walking up to the altar up ahead the boys and the Mane Eight noticed the remaining members of the Dark Conquerors waiting for them. Upon arriving Sonic placed Lucky's body on the side of the altar before going back to where he was standing.

"Ah, I'm glad you both have made it this far and your friends have decided to follow you." The first man in the black coat said with a old man voice.

"Who are you people?" Crimson asked firmly.

Hearing that every Dark Conqueror removed their hoods to reveal their faces to everyone before introducing themselves. "I am Xehanort, the leader of Dark Conquerors." Xehanort said, introducing himself.

"I'm Sombra, second in command of the organization." Sombra said, knowing the boys already knew him but wanted to introduce himself anyway.

"I am Chrysalis, number three of the Dark Conquerors." Chrysalis said, introducing her as she had teal hair, green eyes, and dark black skin,

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. Number four is my number." Young Xehanort said as he was the teenaged version of the leader.

"I am Adagio. Me, Aria, and Sonata dealt with your friends before as they shattered our singing. But Xehanort offered us a chance to join him and we would gain the power to take our revenge." Adagio said as her face was yellow with magenta eyes and big orange hair. "Also she's number five, Aria is number six, and I'm number seven." Sonata added.

"You've already met me, number eight Larxene." Larxene said.

"I'm Vanitas. You've met me before, but now you can see my face and I'm number nine of the organization." Vanitas said as his face was identical to Sonic's, however his hair and eyes were violet like Twilight's.

"I am number eleven, Nightmare Moon." Nightmare said.

After their introduction Crimson, Sonic, and the Mane Eight weren't too surprised by what they were dealing with. However before anything else could happen Xehanort asked them a very good question.

"Now children, answer me this. Why do you hate the darkness?" He said.

"Because it's scary." Pinkie replied.

Xehanort didn't care about that answer as he was waiting for what the boys had to say. Crimson and Sonic placed their hands on their hearts before Crimson spoke first.

"Pinkie Pie is right, it is scary. But after everything I've experienced I've learned something. Every world and every person is made of both light and darkness, you can't have one without the other, because darkness is the half of everything else. I'm afraid of the dark because of what's lurking inside of it and I don't hate it." He said.

"My brother has a point. Sometimes we can lose control over our darkness, but we've also managed to control it at points. Darkness doesn't have to be evil, it's people behind the darkness that makes it evil. I won't hold back the darkness and neither will my brother because we've discovered a new path." Sonic said.

"Is that so? Then tell everyone what path you both are taking." Xehanort asked.

Both Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before answering. "The road to dawn. Consume the darkness, return it to light!" They both said in unison before summoning their Keyblades and pointing them at the Dark Conquerors.

"That is a very interesting path boys, but too bad your lives end here. Sombra I will allow you to handle this on your own. We will meet again boys..." Xehanort replied before him and the others vanished into dark corridors and leaving Sombra alone.

"Now we settle this once and for all." Sonic said, determined to put an end to Sombra.

"Indeed we can. But before we do there's something else you both need to know. I was the one responsible for the Heartless War that took place years ago." Sombra said.

"What?!" Everyone said loudly.

"If you were responsible for it, then were our real parents killed by the Heartless or did you do it?" Crimson demanded.

"I killed them myself." Sombra admitted.

Hearing this shocked everyone, including the boys. "You're awful." Fluttershy said to Sombra.

He smirked before Sonic spoke. "Why then. Why did you do this? Why kill our parents and ruin our lives?!" He demanded.

"Because of you two!. You were chosen by the X-blades when it should've been me. I was destined to have them but instead they chose two weaklings such as yourselves." Sombra said, telling everyone why he did what he did.

Crimson and Sonic couldn't believe this, then they glared at Sombra before their pupils began to glow as they were going to enter Berserk Mode again. "Yes boys. Let the darkness within you grow, awaken the forbidden dragons, and produce for me the X-blades!" Sombra said.

The Mane Eight saw this and was about to stop them, but then Crimson's and Sonic's eyes reverted to normal. "What? Impossible? No one can break out of Berserk Mode so easily. It must be those anchors of light." Sombra said with surprise before turning his attention at the girls.

"You know what? I give up." Crimson said before dismissing his Keyblade.

Sonic did the same, then they both concentrated on the power within them and summoned out the ancient X-blades before tossing them at Sombra. "Here take them." He said.

Sombra and everyone was really confused by this action, then he asked if this was a trick before Crimson told him no. "We never wanted these to begin with. Their stupid and we don't even know why they chose us to begin with, so go ahead and take." He said, not caring about the X-blades at all.

Hearing this made Sombra believe that the boys really don't know what power the blades really have, but at the same time he picked them up and was very glad to finally achieve what he had always wanted.

But then out of nowhere the X-blades began to glow before their energies pushed Sombra away and releasing his grip on them. After that the X-blades glowed even brighter before transforming into their human forms.

They were wearing knight's armor, however one was light red and the other was bright blue. they wore capes as well, and looked very ancient. Everybody was very surprised to see them, including Sombra and no one knew what was going to happen next.

"The...the guardians of Kingdom Hearts. You've shown your true forms." Sombra said with shock.

"Yes. I am Alpha and beside me is my brother Omega. You Sombra have a heart of pure darkness and you desire destruction and calamity. We've seen what would transpire if you ever wielded us, you were going to reshape every world into your own image and bring about oblivion to all who would stand against you. We've chosen these two boys because their hearts have the right balance within them, light and dark." Alpha said with a brave and British accent.

"You extracted the darkness from them and made them unleash it's raw potential. But thanks to the light from their friends they were able to restore the balance inside. They are the rightful owners of their Keyblades and us Sombra. You will never wield us, not now and not ever until the end of time." Omega said with a strong voice.

Hearing this made Sombra become furious and he couldn't believe that the guardians of the heart to all worlds would chose two young boys over someone who has spent his entire life waiting for destiny to guide him.

"If that's your final answer then I accept it. But if I can't have you, then NO ONE CAN!" Sombra yelled out before releasing all of his darkness from within him and being engulfed by it. Minutes later he transformed into a Heartless dragon and took flight before releasing a powerful roar against his enemies.

"Crimson Nova. Sonic Blitz. You both carry our power within yourselves and the ability to summon the Kingdom Dragons. Are you boys ready to finish what Sombra had done?" Alpha asked.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before looking at their friends and their mother's body. "I am. You Sonic?" Crimson asked. "You know it. Let's end this together!" Sonic replied with a smile.

Crimson was glad to hear that and so were the Mane Eight, then they all joined hands to create the most powerful Drive Form ever created. Alpha and Omega provided some assistance to that as they offered their power to the ten children.

A bright light engulfed the altar, then after it faded a man wearing golden armor appeared. Not only that but the X-blades had emerged into one powerful sword known as the Sword of Harmony.

Wielding it the knight summoned forth his angel wings and took flight against Sombra. Standing in mid-air the dragon growled at it's enemy before using one of its claws to attack it. The knight made a barrier to defend himself against the attack, but then it used its other pair of claws and the knight dodged it without even trying. After that the knight dashed straight into the dragon to pierce it with his sword, however Sombra suspected this and used his giant black wings to protect himself. The dragon then unleashed a massive burst of dark flame, the knight dodged it but the flames were now on his trail and was catching up pretty fast. Looking back at what was coming the knight developed an idea, he soared straight into the sky above and used Reflectaga to protect himself and return Sombra's attack back at him. He used his wings again to defend himself, but afterwards the knight appeared out of nowhere and slashed right at his chest. It screeched in pain before grabbing the knight with his claws. Sombra began to squeeze it and wouldn't stop until his lungs were crushed, but the knight let loose a small yell before a flash of light blinded the dragon and made it let go of him. The dragon roared again before blasting another burst of dark fire. The knight warped away from it before reappearing at the same place. Then he believed it was now time to end the battle, so by raising the Sword of Harmony the golden knight started to say a ancient chant. "Dragon born from the depths of light and dark. Come forth and bring peace and love to all that stands against you. Harmony Dragon, I call for you!" The knight said, using a unison voice of everyone inside of him. With that said a large portal appeared in the sky, then coming out of it was a massive grey dragon covered with ten mystical orbs around it's chest. Each orb had a different color,dark red for Crimson, cyan for Lyra, dark blue for Sonic, violet for Twilight, orange for Applejack, yellow for Fluttershy, pink for Pinkie Pie, white for Rarity, light blue for Rainbow Dash, and light red for Sunset. The dragon unleashed a powerful roar within the sky and aimed it's attention at the dark dragon below it, then the golden knight raised his blade and made each orb on the dragon glow to help power up it's attack.

"Sombra, you never understood what live is suppose to be. Destiny isn't always right and by showing kindness and sincerity you would've been a great man, but right you only bring shame and disappointment to us. There are ten things that you have pushed away from your heart and we will tell you what they are." The golden knight said before the images of Crimson, Sonic, and their friends appeared and went into each orb while saying ten words.

"Honesty!" Applejack said. "Loyalty!" Rainbow dash said. "Laughter!" Pinkie Pie said. "Generosity!" Rarity said. "Kindness!" Fluttershy said. "Empathy!" Sunset said. "Magic!" Twilight said. "Compassion!" Lyra said. "Purpose!" Sonic said. "Courage!" Crimson said.

After those words were said the Harmony Dragon fired a rainbow burst of energy at the dark dragon. Sombra couldn't handle the power as he screamed in agony before reverting back to normal. He had his right arm covering his damaged left, then he glared at the golden knight before speaking. "How can you have this power? It was suppose to be mine. Xehanort told me that my destiny would be to wield the X-blades and yet you managed to wield it's amalgamation. My fate may be sealed by you, but you will never see your mother again. I shattered her heart and she will never wake up again, so even if you win you also lose at the same time."

The golden knight pointed his blade and Sombra and with one dash he reappeared in front of him and slashed his blade right through his body. Sombra coughed up some blood before his body started to fade away. The Harmony Dragon roared out in victory and in doing so it cleared out the dark clouds in the sky and now The World That Never Was had clear bright skies.

The citizens below saw the sun for the first time and they all smiled. They were happy to see it and it was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

The golden knight returned to the altar before splitting back into the twelve people who created him. As for the dragon, it disappeared and placed it's energy into Crimson, Sonic, and the Mane Eight.

Alpha and Omega were very proud of all of them for defeating Sombra and providing a new scenery for The World That Never Was. However for the boys it was a bitter sweet ending because even though they defeated the person responsible for causing so much pain in their lives, their mother will never wake up without a heart.

Everyone looked at Lucky and Crimson and Sonic had no idea what they were going to do about it. However Alpha and Omega offered them a suggestion. "Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, if you could, would you do anything to safe your foster mother?" Alpha asked. "Of course, we love her and we don't want to lose her." Crimson said. "Very well. As you know your foster mother is a Princess of Heart which means that her body can never turn into a Heartless, however me and Omega can add a new heart to help her live." He replied. "You can do that?" Sonic said with surprise. "We can. However in order for us to do it we would need to use a heart from any of you." Omega said.

Hearing that shocked everyone and most importantly it also meant that a sacrifice had to be made. Looking at their mother before looking at each other, Crimson and Sonic agreed to sacrifice themselves to that their mother could live.

"Boys no. I'm sure there can be another way or-" Twilight said before Sonic interrupted her. "No Twilight, we have to do this. I know that you all love us very much and that you don't want us to leave, but we don't want a puppet as a mother." He said.

Everyone began to feel sad after Sonic said that, so the boys raised their arms at them and they all gave them a big tight group hug. After breaking it Lyra and Twilight kissed their boyfriends on the cheek while small tears began to develop in their eyes. "Please don't this after everything that's happened." Lyra said to Crimson. He smiled her before shaking his head,"Sorry, but we have to." He said to her. Lyra accepted his choice as she nodded. Then as the boys walked over to Alpha and Omega Sunset went up to Crimson and gave him the tightest hug she could ever give to a friend. Fluttershy did the same with Sonic and from there they knew those two were going to miss them the most, so the boys hugged them back before breaking it.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Sonic asked the guardians. "Impale yourselves with your Keyblades. Doing that will extract your hearts and then we'll be able to merge them to form a new heart and place it right into your mother." Omega said. "Sounds simple, but when you do that can you remove our darkness? I don't want our mom to feel any of it." Crimson asked with Sonic nodding to the idea. "Of course, but it'll need to go somewhere. Darkness can't disappear, it can only be channeled and controlled." Alpha explained. Hearing that Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight offered themselves to have Crimson's and Sonic's darkness. "Are you three sure that's what you want?" Alpha asked before they nodded. Crimson and Sonic agreed to that to because they believed the girls could handle it, but secretly they don't want them to have it.

After the discussion Crimson and Sonic summoned out their Keyblades, they smiled at each other before clapping their hands together one last time. Then after taking in a deep breath both boys stabbed each other with their Keyblades. After that they dropped them and the Keyblades disappeared; their hearts came out of their bodies and the guardians took immediate action as they gentle extracted the darkness from each heart and placed it inside the three girls who offered to have it. The darkness went into Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight as each of them was feeling different then before after it was finished. With the darkness gone Alpha and Omega merged the two hearts into one and placed it right into Lucky's body.

Crimson and Sonic were now glowing as they were about to fade away, but before they did they looked at their friends. "Take care of her, please." They said in unison. Everyone nodded to their request, the boys smiled at them before completely fading away.

Lyra cried from seeing this as everyone else began to develop tears in their eyes after saying goodbye to the boys. Alpha and Omega felt upset too because they've never seen Keyblade wielders that would do anything to protect those they care about, and now the big question was how they were going to explain this to their mom.

A few minutes later Lucky moaned a little before opening her eyes. She then rose up from where she was and saw the people around her. "Uh, where am I and what's going on?" She asked, having no memory of what happened to her after the Heartless attacked her. Everyone looked at each other and felt a little unsure about what they had to tell her. "Wait where are Crimson and Sonic?" She asked.

"Miss Charm, I am so sorry to say this, but your sons are gone." Alpha said to her. Lucky looked at him and Omega before speaking. "Gone? what do you mean? Where are my sons?" She asked in confusion before getting concerned. "They had sacrificed themselves to save you. I am sorry to inform you about this, but you had to know." Omega said with sympathy.

Hearing this made Lucky's heart heavy, but at the same time she didn't believe the guardians because she just met them and have no idea who they are. Lyra then took a step forward and explained it to Lucky, "Miss Charm it's true. We saw everything and they really did do that to save you after your was shattered by Sombra." she said with sorrow.

Seeing her upset face and the others having the same look, Lucky believed them and in doing so she covered her mouth before tears began to develop in her eyes and she fell onto her knees. "Boys, are you really- No. I won't let them go, they can't be gone, they can't." she said before she began to cry.

The Mane Eight comforted her as she was grieving. She then pulled her self together before getting up and focusing her attention on Alpha and Omega. "Can you bring them back to life?" She asked. Both guardians shook their head and told her that even with their god like abilities they can't resurrect the dead. This made Lucky and the girls feel even worse than before, but then the entire castle began to shake and everyone had to get out of it before it would collapsed.

Alpha and Omega warped everyone to the Brink of Despair before the entire castle fell apart. After that the guardians offered to send them home but Lucky and the others wanted more time to mourn. They both accepted their wish and disappeared, then everyone began walking into the newly bright city.

 **The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper**

While the Mane Eight and Lucky felt upset about everything that happened, everything changed when a ball came rolling at them. Lucky picked it up before a woman came rushing in with two masked boys following her.

"Oh hi there. Sorry about that, my brothers were playing and I told them to not play in the streets." The woman said while looking at her brothers with a firm look.

"No, it's okay here." Lucky said before giving one of the boys the ball. Then both of them removed their masks to show their faces to everyone and both Lucky and the Mane Eight got the shock of a lifetime by what they were seeing. The boy on the left looked just like Sonic, however his hair was black and his eyes were gray. The boy on the right looked just like Crimson, however his hair was blonde and he had light red eyes.

Everyone saw seeing splitting images of their boys as they were staring at them, but then the woman broke it off. "Are you all okay?" She asked. Lucky and the Mane Eight snapped out of it before coming back to reality. "Y-yeah, we're okay." Sunset said, acting normal.

"That's good. My name's Black Rose, but Rose is fine. And these are my brothers Blaze and Shadow." Rose said, introducing herself and her brothers.

"Nice to meet you. I wish we could talk some more but me and these girls need to get somewhere." Lucky said kindly. "Okay, we'll meet again soon." Rose replied before her and her brothers began walking off.

After that Lyra and Twilight felt upset because of how those boys looked just like Crimson and Sonic. Lucky comforted them and told them that even though they look like their boys they aren't and that it was for the best that they shouldn't know. Lyra and Twilight pulled themselves together and everyone agreed to those terms, but before they could continue walking they all heard screams coming from across the street.

Sunset, Lyra, and Twilight took immediate action and went to follow the sound with the others not far behind.

 **The World That Never Was: Avenue to Dreams**

Arriving to where the screaming was coming from, the Mane Eight and Lucky saw Larxene and Vanitas with some Neoshadows attacking Rose, Shadow, and Blaze.

"Look who decided to show up. You all are just in time for the show to begin." Vanitas said with a devious voice.

"Why are you two here?" Sunset asked while glaring at them. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to take up some revenge and here you all are so that we can deliver it." Larxene replied.

Rose protected her brothers against the Heartless while the Dark Conquerors focused on the others and they were well prepared to put up a fight. If Alpha and Omega were around then they would be able to handle this, but since they aren't the Mane Eight are going to have to do this on their own.

Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie handled the Heartless while the rest dealt with the people in black coats. Lucky stayed back, but she did went along to protect Rose and her siblings too, however things took a dark turn as two Neoshadows blew them away and pierced their hands straight into Blaze's and Shadow's chests to retrieve their hearts. Vanitas grinned evily from this before using his Keyblade against Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight.

Rose watched in horror as her brothers faded away and no one could've stopped this because the Heartless had the advantage with quantity. "So sorry about that, I guess those two boys were quite the meal for our Heartless, but now it's time for them to move on to the main course." Vanitas said evily.

Rose was completely scared and shut her eyes to be prepared for the worse, but then a few seconds later nothing happened. The Heartless were now quietly stepping back a few feet and it looked like they were terrified of something.

"Uh, what's going on?" Larxene said. "The Heartless are...scared? What could they be afraid of then themselves?" Vanitas questioned.

"They were nothing more than normal people...and you killed them!" Sunset yelled out with her voice deepened. Everyone was surprised to hear that but then things got a lot weirder as dark auras took over her, Twilight, and Lyra. The three of them then glared at Vanitas before pushing him with an unknown force.

Lyra's hair then became wild while Sunset's and Twilight's were sticking upwards. Twilight's glasses had turned into the same type as Midnight Sparkle's and she even grew her wings. Sunset grew demon wings as well, but then everything became clear as each of them opened their eyes and everyone saw that they've entered Berserk Mode. The major difference here is that their pupils and irises were glowing instead of fading out, Lyra's were glowing yellow, Sunset's cyan, and Twilight's blue.

The rest of the Mane Eight, Lucky, Rose, Larxene, and Vanitas were all surprised by this, then the three girls raised out their hands and they each received a Keyblade. "Impossible! You three aren't Keyblade wielders?" Vanitas said with shock.

"We are now. And we will never forgive you for what you did!" Lyra said with a demonic voice.

Within a split second Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight disappeared, then in a flash each Neoshadow was attacked and faded away. As for the hearts that they took, they reverted back to the people who had them. Blaze and Shadow were back and they had no clue what was going on, but they did notice the girls they met earlier and was concerned about what had happened to them.

Larxene and Vanitas were a little terrified by this as well, but then they shook off their fears and were prepared to fight back. Larxene threw her lightning knives and the girls but in a split second Sunset deflected every single one of them without even flinching. "Vanitas, why do you have Sonic's face?" Twilight asked with a demonic voice. Vanitas smirked before speaking, "It's a long story, but if you want to know then I'll tell your corpse." He then charged at Twilight and swung his Keyblade, but Twilight defended herself before countering and dealing Vanitas a lot of damage.

Sunset and Lyra handled Larxene as she threw her lightning knives at them again before summoning out a powerful Thundaga spell from the sky. The girls took the damage and felt so much electricity going through their bodies, however the pain they felt from seeing Rose's brothers dying and Lucky's sons sacrificing themselves gave them more strength to keep going. So they did as they both double teamed on Larxene and showed her no mercy.

Twilight did the same with Vanitas and they weren't playing games anymore. Both Conquerors felt a lot of pain and they knew they were going to get killed next, so Larxene made a blinding light blast and gave herself and Vanitas a chance to escape.

Even though they defeated them Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight were still mad as they began to scream into the air, while this happened their auras began to grow.

Lucky had a feeling on why they were upset, it was because Blaze and Shadow looked like Crimson and Sonic, so went they got killed they snapped and went a little berserk, but she doesn't know how they became Keyblade wielders.

"Blaze, Shadow. Are you okay?" Rose asked while rushing up to her brothers and hugging them. "We're alright, but what's going on?" Shadow asked. "I don't know, but let's go home." She replied before the three of them left the area.

"Girls, you need to calm down! I understand that you're upset but you can't let darkness consume you. How would Crimson and Sonic would react if they saw you like this now?" Lucky said, helping the girls.

Hearing those names Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight remembered the last words Crimson and Sonic said to them. " _Take care of her, please."_ Both boys said through a flashback.

They each knew the boys would not like what they were doing and so they returned to the ground before their auras vanished and they exited out of Berserk Mode. The rest of the Mane Eight and Lucky went up to them to see if they were okay, but before they asked a massive white creature appeared out of nowhere and was looking for a fight.

Clearly this was something beyond a Heartless and everyone had no clue how to fight this thing, but then more surprises came about as two Neoshadows appeared from on top of a building facing the white creature.

"Aw come on. More Heartless?" Rainbow Dash said with irritation.

Just as everybody expected the Neos to attack them, things flip-flopped as the Heartless jumped from the building and attacked the white creature with their claws. Then they bot kicked it before giving it a powerful double uppercut. The creature fell back and was now unconscious, so that gave everyone the time to find out what the hay is going on.

Lucky then noticed something different about the Heartless. One had red eyes while the other had blue. Seeing this gave her a huge theory to answer, "Crimson...Sonic...is that you?" She asked.

The Neos covered their faces from hearing those names and everyone was very shocked to notice that it was the boys, however their reunion was cut short as the white creature reclaimed consciousness and grabbed the Neos with it's hands before throwing them straight into the air.

Everyone watched this before Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight noticed the Keyblades in their hands. They threw them into the air at the Neos before yelling out their names, "CRIMSON! SONIC!" Everyone yelled.

Hearing those names again and seeing the Keyblades coming at them the Neos instantly grabbed them before being engulfed in light and changing back into Crimson and Sonic. Sonic summoned out another Keyblade while he and his brother were still in mid-air, then they both did a double Strike Raid on the white creature and it fell to the ground. As the boys themselves landed on the ground they rushed over to the creature and ultimately defeated it by attacking it's head. The white creatures dissolved into darkness after it's defeat, then the boys dismissed their Keyblades before clapping hands together as a brotherly reunion.

"Good to be back Sonic?" Crimson asked. "You know it." Sonic replied with a smile.

"BOYS!" The Mane Eight and Lucky yelled out before rushing up to them. Then Lyra tackled Crimson to the ground while Twilight did the same as they both began to endlessly kiss their cheeks.

"Hey easy there, we were only gone for like thirty minutes and you all come at us like what happened after we returned from our first adventure." Crimson commented. Everyone chuckled at that before the boys got up from the ground, then they saw their mom and was really happy to see her awake.

Lucky had mixed emotions from seeing her sons again. She was really happy to see them, but she was also mad that they had to sacrifice themselves, and upset that they would ever do such a thing. She raised her hand up and the boys had a feeling their mother was going to hit them for doing something really stupid, but instead she developed tears in her eyes before hugging both of her sons tightly.

"Boys, don't ever scare me like that again." She said with tears falling from her face while smiling. "We won't mom, we promise." Crimson replied while he and Sonic hugged her back.

After breaking up their hug she kissed both of their foreheads, then Crimson and Sonic smiled at their family around them before asking if everyone was ready to go home. They all nodded before the boys summoned out their Keyblades again and opened up a light corridor to enter through.

 **Canterlot High**

Arriving back at their world everyone made to Canterlot High. There Celestia, Luna, and Diz were waiting for them and both principles were very happy to see Lucky alive and well. Diz noticed a different change to them all and thought best to not say anything at the matter. He then disappeared into a ray of light and told Crimson and Sonic that they would meet again soon. Even though they don't know much about Diz they trust him. "Boys, you're grounded." Lucky announced while looked at them.

"What? Why?" Sonic said with shock. "No, I mean your "grounded"". Lucky said as she pointed at the ground. "You both are no longer allowed to go to other worlds, except for Spirit Sanctuary." She added while crossing her arms. "Oh, okay." Crimson replied before him and Sonic shrugged. "And I don't want any kind of arguments from- Huh?" Lucky said before stopping and raising an eyebrow while having a blank face. "Mom, right now there's no better place for us to be there here, our home. Plus our sisters really need us and it's best for me and Crimson to take a break for while." Sonic said before he turned his attention to the Mane Eight. "Sisters?" Applejack asked. "Yeah. You all are apart of our family, so that makes you our sisters, but Lyra and Twilight are still our girlfriends." He added.

The Mane Eight were very happy to hear that before Crimson and Sonic felt their stomachs rumble and asked their mom if she could make some of her famous beef stew and rice for dinner. Clearly Lucky didn't know what do to at the moment, so she sighed and nodded as they all went home with the girls following.

 **Lucky's House**

At the house everyone was completely shocked and surprised by how Crimson and Sonic were eating their food. (They're eating Goku style.) Both boys were eating pretty fast and had a total of five bowls empty but they were still hungry.

Pinkie was raising an eyebrow, Applejack had her hat covering her face, Rainbow Dash face palmed, Fluttershy covered her mouth while her eyes were wide, Rarity, Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight had shocked, confused, and disgusted looks, and Lucky just laughed nervously while twitching her eyebrow.

"Wow, and you all thought I ate fast." Pinkie said to the others.

A few minutes later Crimson and Sonic were finished and full. "Thanks mom, that was great *belch*." Crimson said before burping. "Yeah, you said it man *belch*" Sonic said before burping too.

"Eww, boys manners." Rarity said. "Oh yeah, excuse us." Crimson replied while laughing nervously.

"I never knew you two were that hungry?" Fluttershy asked. "Well our metabolisms are a different then most people and we really needed some food after everything that's happened." Sonic replied.

Everyone understood that, then the boys went into the kitchen to wash up the dishes while the girls talked to Lucky. "This is what you deal with everyday?" Sunset asked. "Kinda. But that's the price for being a mother and I live with it." Lucky replied.

"How does it feel to know that your a Princess of Heart?" Rarity asked with awe. "I'm not really concerned about that, but it does explain how I've always looked the same since I found Crimson and Sonic." Lucky replied. "Miss charm, I don't want to sound rude, but how old are you?" Twilight asked. Lucky wasn't nervous or surprised that anyone would ask her that, so she gave everyone her answer. "I'm 38." She said."38!?" everyone said with shock.

"And you still look like a twenty year old." Rainbow complimented. "Thank you, my appearance doesn't age too much, but at least I can still be around with all of you no matter what." She said kindly.

Everyone smiled from hearing that, then Crimson and Sonic finished up the dishes and told everyone that they were going to their rooms to rest for a while. "Okay boys." Lucky replied. "Oh girls, do you want to stay over for a while?" She asked the Mane Eight. They all nodded because they all felt a little exhausted from their short adventure.

Lyra then asked Sunset to follow her upstairs because she wanted to talk to Crimson about something and thought she should be included. Sunset nodded before the two went up. Twilight asked Lucky about what they discussed a while ago and she completely gave her permission to do whatever she was planning with Sonic.

Upstairs in Crimson's room he was just laying on his bed thinking about what went on today before getting a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. Lyra and Sunset appeared and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Crimson, can we talk?" She asked while feeling nervous about something.

"Okay. What's on your minds?" He said to both of them.

"We know it's been a long day and all, but we wanted to see if you were okay." Sunset asked. "I'm good. A little tired thought but I'm alright." He replied. "That good to hear." She replied while smiling.

"Another thing. It's about what happened after you turned into a Heartless." Lyra said. "Look I know that you two were worried for me and I'm okay with that, but how about we talk about this tomorrow." Crimson asked before taking in a yawn.

Seeing how he was tired Lyra looked at Sunset and they both agreed to talk about it tomorrow. Afterwards Lyra asked if she could sleep with him and offered Sunset the chance to join with them.

"Uh, are you sure Lyra?" Crimson asked with confusion and worry. "Yes. Just sleep because I have this scary feeling and I want to be with you to make it go away." She replied. "And you Sunset?" Crimson asked while looking at her. "Uh, sure. For some reason I'm having that feeling as well." She replied. Crimson found it really weird for his girlfriend and closest friend to rest with him at the same time, but as long as it's only that then it was okay. So as he was in the middle both Lyra and Sunset slept on different sides before cuddling with him. In his mind this would causing a lot of problems, but just for tonight he ignores it and they all fall asleep together.

Meanwhile at the same time Twilight had gone into Sonic's room. She had told him that she was heartbroken when he sacrificed himself and that she wanted to be with him for the rest of time.

"Sonic, I...I know it's been a long day and that you're probably tired, but if you want to then...I'm ready." She said nervously.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"Intercourse. I don't know what our future might hold, but I don't want to waste any time finding out. So...that's why I'm asking if you want to " _do it_ " with me?" She replied while blushing at the same time.

Sonic blushed too and believed that it was now his turn to " _seal the deal"_ with his girlfriend. At first he didn't know how to respond, but seeing how worried Twilight was and knowing that it was wrong for him to leave her like that he gave her a nod. "Okay Twi. I'll do it if it'll make you feel better." He said.

Twilight went wide eyed from his response and nodded too. The two then shared a love filled kiss, then a few minutes they broke it and there Twilight took off her glasses and took out her hair pin. Then she began to undress and show her underwear to Sonic. She was really nervous about this and they both had no experience at all, but they'll wing it and see what happens. Sonic then took off his shirt before Twilight went on top of him and the two shared another love filled kiss before they began to share their love for each other.

 **End of chapter 29.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologized for it being long if that's a problem.**

 **Remember to PM me and leave a review too please.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **See you all later.**


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmares in Darkness

**Hello readers, here is a new chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy because this one will have a lot going on. (Warning: Long Chapter)**

Chapter 30: Nightmares in Darkness

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House: Next Morning**

It was now early Sunday morning as the sun was slowly rising from the horizon and everyone was still sleeping with smiles on their faces.

The rest of the Mane Eight slept downstairs and Lucky slept in her own room, however for Crimson and Sonic it was a different story. In Sonic's room Twilight was sleeping calmly next to him while still being in her underwear due to their _"special night"_ last night, however a few minutes later she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes before yawning.

At first Twilight didn't know what happened, but then she recalled last night's events and blushed every deeply. "I...I can't believe me and Sonic actually " _did it."_ She thought before smiling at Sonic.

Shortly afterwards Sonic woke up and noticed Twilight sitting next to him. "Good morning Twilight." He said with a tired voice before yawning and stretching out his arms while letting out of Twilight's hand.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" She asked kindly. "Pretty good. I was definitely out and-" He replied before staring at Twilight's face before slowly looking down. "Uh...wait a minute. Did what happened last night happened for real?" He asked before blushing in embarrassment.

Twilight nodded before speaking, "Yes. And Sonic...that was the most wonderful experience I've ever felt. Thank you." She then planted a kiss on his cheek which made him blush, after that Sonic smiled warmly to her. "You're welcome. I hope I didn't hurt you too much?" He asked.

"No. It was a little painful and the feeling was unbearable, but after that I liked it." She said, telling him that she enjoyed it.

Happy to hear that, Sonic and Twilight got out of bed and thought to get dressed. Twilight put on the same clothes she wore yesterday while Sonic changed his pants and shirt. It was a little embarrassing that they were changing in the same room, but they got over it and went downstairs to see how everyone else was doing.

Meanwhile in Crimson's room he was sleeping along with Lyra and Sunset by his sides. He then woke up a few minutes later and yawned before getting up, however when he did he noticed the girls beside him and recalled the little occasion they made last night.

At first he still thought it was a little weird but after looking at their smiles while they were sleeping made him change his mind. Crimson then poked at Lyra's soft face to see if she was awake and shortly after she began to wake up.

"Morning Lyra." He said quietly, trying to not wake Sunset.

After rubbing her eyes Lyra looked at Crimson before smiling. "Morning honey. You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, mostly now that I'm seeing you." He replied with a smirk. Lyra smiled from that before they both shared a kiss. Afterwards Sunset woke up before stretching out her arms and accidently knocking Crimson out of his bed with Lyra falling with him. "OW!" He said loudly. Lyra felt some pain too, but then this turned into an awkward moment as Lyra noticed that Crimson's head was in her cleavage.

Crimson got out of it before slowly backing away from her. "Sorry Lyra. I didn't mean to let my head get stuck in there." He said while blushing. "Crimson it's okay. But next time ask me if you want to go a round." She said with a sly smirk. He blushed deeply from hearing that before turning his attention to Sunset, "Sunset." He said with a whiny voice.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." She replied while rubbing the back of her head. "*Sigh* It's alright. Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm alright. Want to go see the others?" She asked. Crimson replied before getting up, then he and the girl exited his room to go downstairs.

There Crimson met up with his brother in the kitchen where Lucky, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were finishing up making breakfast. The dining room was filled with pancakes, sausages, fruit salads, and eggs along with eleven glasses of orange juice.

"Wow. Talk about breakfast going into overdrive." Sonic said to the spread of food on the table. Crimson agreed to it as well while the others were surprised too. Shortly after it was all done everyone dug in, and the boys were very hungry for some reason as they attacked their food like animals.

"Boys remember to chew your food." Lucky asked while sipping her juice.

Both of them nodded before continuing. "Have they always eaten like this Miss Charm?" Lyra asked while trying to ignore her boyfriend's eating. "Most likely. When they were little they were like twenty starving children as they ate a lot of food and had the stomachs to eat whatever they laid their eyes on." Lucky replied, explaining what her sons were like when they were younger.

Hearing that made the girls grew wide eyes before looking at the boys to see that they've finished everything that was given to them. "Thanks mom, that was delicious. And thank you Pinkie and AJ." Crimson said with a smile.

"You're welcome." She replied while Pinkie and AJ nodded. "Mom how are feeling? Anything out of the ordinary?" Sonic asked with concern, recalling what happened to her yesterday. "I'm okay Sonic." She replied. "Are you sure?" Crimson added. "Yes my sons I am. How are you two doing?" She asked. "I'm good." Sonic said with Crimson nodding.

Happy to hear that Lucky grew a smile of relief, then after everyone was finished with breakfast the boys washed up the dishes before meeting up with everyone in the living room. There the Mane Eight still had thoughts about what happened yesterday and thought that right now was the best time to talk about it with the boys and their mom.

"Boys, can we talk to you about something?" Twilight asked. "Sure, what's up?" He responded before him and Crimson sat on the couch with Lucky beside them.

"Well... It's about what happened yesterday and we all think your mom would want to hear about it too." Sunset said. "Mom, what do you think?" Crimson asked while looking at her. "I'm okay with it. Whatever it is I'll try to handle it." She said with a calm voice.

"As you might not know Miss Charm, Sombra infected you with a Heartless and made you attack your sons. Together we saved you and discovered from Larxene that your heart was taken and shattered by Sombra. When Crimson and Sonic heard this they were filled with intense anger and it returned made them go into Berserk Mode, however this time me and the girls also noticed two silhouettes coming out of them as they took on the appearance of dragons. We were very frightened of them from that point, but also felt a lot of sympathy to them because of what happened to you." Sunset explained.

Hearing this really surprised Lucky as she would never in her life hit her children. She would only punish them or send them to their rooms, but never hit them. Crimson and Sonic remembered this too as they were told by Applejack and Rarity that there was something living inside of them; two dragons as they recalled. "I remember. Mom after we beat Sombra we had to give up our hearts to give to you so that you could live, and...doing that meant that we had to sacrifice ourselves while giving our darkness to Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight." Crimson added.

"Would that explain why they went Berserk against those people in black coats?" She asked. Hearing that made Crimson and Sonic go wide eyed before placing their attention to the girls. "You three went Berserk?" Sonic asked before the girls nodded. "But how? Only Keyblade Wielders can access Berserk Mode." He added.

"We also had Keyblades as well and we went Berserk because we met your dimensional counterparts and they got killed by some Heartless. We were so angry, so full of rage, and we wanted revenge. However your mom told us that you wouldn't like us if you were to see what we were like in that state." Twilight explained.

Hearing this stunned the boys and at the same time they both felt bad for them because of the suffering they went through. "Wow. Girls that's a lot to handle." Crimson said before placing his hand on his heart.

"We're sorry, but you both had to know. And...now that the battle is over we want to give you your darkness back." Lyra said before her, Sunset, and Twilight stood up and walked over to them. "Girls, to be honest...me and my brother don't know how to regain the darkness we gave you. Maybe doing Drive Forms might work, but at the same time it might not." Sonic said, thinking of how he and Crimson were going to fix this problem.

"What are Drive Forms?" Lucky asked. "They're basically where the boys and any of us merge with them to give them a new power." Applejack explained before Lucky raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Technically mom, it can work with anyone but we need to trust those people and they need to trust us in return." Crimson explained.

Lucky still didn't get it and thought best to not worry about it for the time being, but letting her sons have their darkness back made her worry a little. "Wait, maybe our birth mother can help." Sonic asked while looking at Crimson. "Yeah, maybe there's a spell that can extract the darkness from the girls without harming them. Brother that's some smart thinking there." Crimson replied with a smile before getting up.

"Your...birth mother?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah. She and our dad live in Spirit Sanctuary. How about we all go see them to fix this, *gasp* mom it'll give you the opportunity to finally meet them." Crimson added while growing a big smile.

Sonic grew one too as it meant they wanted to go see their parents in another world and bring everyone with them. Hearing this made the Mane Eight and Lucky a little curious, but at the same time they happily accepted the offer.

"Yes, interdimensional road trip here we come." Rainbow Dash said, excited to go.

"We can't wait to meet your birth parents, boys." Fluttershy said with a small smile. "Ooh, I hope they're incredible." Rarity added.

"They're amazing. So are you all ready?" Sonic asked.

"Boys, I don't know about this. Will they like me?" Lucky asked. "Mom they are not strict. And of course they'll love you, why wouldn't they?" Crimson said with a kind smile before Lucky returned it.

"Alright then. Let's go." She said before going over to get here shoes.

Happy to hear that, Crimson and Sonic summoned out their Keyblades before opening a corridor of light. Then Lucky went in first, followed by the boys, then the Mane Eight as they all began to travel toward Spirit Sanctuary.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Forest of Remembrance**

Arriving at the forest Lucky and her sons made it through with ease, however the Mane Eight not so much as they all crashed into the boys while Lucky remained unharmed.

"Oh my. Boys are you alright?" Lucky asked with concern.

"Yeah mom. Just dandy." Crimson said sarcastically with Lyra's face pushing against his.

Sonic was alright too, except that he was now squeezing something round and soft. "What is this thing? Hmph, it's squishy." He said. It was revealed to be one of Fluttershy's breasts as she blushed before knocking Sonic into a nearby tree.

"Ow!" Was all he said before rubbing his head. Afterwards everyone looked at him to wonder what happened while Fluttershy herself was blushing in embarrassment while covering herself. As Sonic was seeing this he looked at his hand and realized what he did. "Uh Fluttershy I'm sorry that was an accident." He said while blushing a little.

"It's...it's...it's okay Sonic. I...forgive you." She said nervously while getting up.

"Bro you are not alone; I did a similar thing with Lyra this morning." Crimson said, telling Sonic that he also did something embarrassing.

After shaking off that awkward moment the Mane Eight and Lucky looked around at where they were and was very amazed by the trees, birds, and skies.

"Alright everyone, are you ready to move forward?" Sonic asked.

"We sure are." Pinkie replied while appearing behind him.

Confused from that, Sonic just shrugged it off before everyone began to walk through the forest.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

A while later the boys, the Mane Eight, and Lucky made it to the village without too much trouble.

As they walked through it the girls were surprised by the people and the houses around them. "Wow. Boys I never knew this place was so beautiful?" Twilight said with amazement. "The area is so divine." Rarity added.

"Well this is a place where people go when they die." Sonic replied.

Hearing this surprised everyone before a scary thought came to mind. "Boys...are you say we're dead right now?" Applejack asked nervously.

"No we're still alive. Then people here are alive as well, but if they ever leave this world then no one will be able to see or hear them." Crimson replied.

Hearing that relieved the girls, then after a long walk Crimson and Sonic finally made it to the house where their parents lived in. Crimson knocked on it a few time before stepping back. Afterwards Leo opened the door and got the surprise of a lifetime when he saw who had knocked.

"Boys, you've returned." He said with a big smile before hugging his sons.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you again too. How are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm good, just got out of the shower though, but still great." Leo replied as it was shown that he was only wearing pant, a tank top, and had a towel on his head flat.

"Oh I see you brought some company." He said while looking at the others. "Yeah, but before we introduce you to them...is mom inside?" Crimson asked.

Leo nodded and told them that she was meditating again, afterwards he allowed everyone to come inside.

Walking through the house and going into the living room, Crimson and Sonic noticed their birth mother meditating while levitating in the air at the center of the room.

"Hikari!" Leo yelled before his wife broke out of her trance and landed hard on the wooden floor. "Ugh, I've got to remember to add pillows every time I do this." She said while rubbing her butt. "What is it Le-" She added before seeing her sons and growing a large smile.

"Boys, you've returned." She said while going up to them and hugging them. Crimson and Sonic returned it as they missed her too, then after breaking it Hikari noticed the others and didn't expect any guests.

"Mom, Dad, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Lyra Heartstrings, and Lucky Charm." Sonic said, introducing everyone to their birth parents.

The girls and Lucky waved before Leo and Hikari went up to them. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Leo Novablitz and this is my wife Hikari." Leo said, introducing himself and his wife.

The Mane Eight and Lucky were very surprised to meet the birth parents of Crimson and Sonic, plus it made a lot of sense on how the boys could use Keyblades and magic since their birth mother is a mage and their father is a Keyblade wielder as well.

Lucky went up to them and smiled sweetly, "It's really nice to finally meet the both of you. I'm Lucky Charm, the one who raised your sons." She said.

Hearing that made Leo and Hikari look at each other before turning back at Lucky and smiling at her. "Wow. Well we're happy to meet you too. I'm sure you and your husband must've had your hands full with them, huh?" Leo asked. "Leo! You shouldn't ask her that." Hikari said to him.

Lucky went wide eyed from what he said and placed her hand up before speaking," No it's okay. And I'm actually single."

Leo and Hikari were very surprised to hear that and understood that she took care of their sons all on her own. "Well I must say that you are a very special woman, Lucky, and I am very grateful to meet you in person." Hikari replied sweetly.

Lucky smiled from hearing that, then Leo asked the boys how are things going for them before Sonic told him that there was a reason why they came to Spirit Sanctuary and they needed their help.

Wondering what it was, Leo and Hikari took a seat before everyone else did. Crimson then told them that he and Sonic defeated Sombra, learned about the guardians of Kingdom Hearts, had to sacrifice themselves to give their foster mom a new heart, and gave their darknesses to Sunset, Twilight, and Lyra.

Hearing the adventures their sons had and what they had done shocked Leo and Hikari, plus each of them had different expressions of how the boys sacrificed themselves as Leo was proud of them because of how they would do anything to protect those they cared about while Hikari felt scared as her heart was feeling a little heavy when she placed her hand on it.

"My sons, that's a lot to take in." She said, having a little trouble speaking while Leo comforted her.

"Sorry. But is there a way to place our darkness back into us without harming the girls?" Sonic asked with Crimson agreeing.

A few minutes later after taking a deep breath and calming herself from what she heard, Hikari got up and went toward her shelf of spells to see if there was something they could do.

An hour later she found a book about darkness and how to place it back to where it belongs. Looking through the pages Hikari found what she was looking for. "Here it is everyone. My best opinion for this to work is for these three girls were to fall asleep while Crimson and Sonic enter into their hearts and absorb the darkness from them." She said.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Crimson replied.

"However... In order for it to be returned the girls will have to let it all out. Any negative emotion within them, nightmares that reveal their fears, and you boys will need to fight them as well." Hikari added.

Hearing that surprised everyone, but the boys knew the risks. "Twilight. Are you, Sunset, and Lyra prepared for this?" Sonic asked while looking at them.

Feeling really nervous about this Twilight and the others asked if there was another way before Hikari shook her head saying no. "Crimson I...I'm scared." Lyra said, a little terrified about this.

"It's okay to be scared. I am too, but we have to do this if you don't want our darkness in you." He replied before smiling at her.

"Before we do this I have to ask. How are you both able to use darkness all the time and not fall into it? Back in Equestria Celestia believed that darkness was something that should never exist because it can cause corruption and could end friendships, but you two have control over it now?" Sunset asked.

"To be honest Sunset, we hate using this power." Crimson admitted. "Me and my brother swore to never use it again, but then a thought came to us. We use it to protect the things we care about and balance it with light. We have to be strong, we need this strength in order to keep the light safe from those who use darkness for their own benefits." He added.

"What are the things you both care about?" Rarity asked.

"You all alright know the answer. Our friends, our family, the girls we love. Those type of things and we both learned to just live with it and move forward." Sonic replied.

Hearing this from them made everyone smile warmly, then Lyra told Crimson she was ready to begin with Sunset and Twilight following her. Happy to hear that, both boys looked at their birth mother to see how this was going to work.

Hikari simply asked them to laid down in a circle while holding hands, then she explained that Leo will help the boys open a special corridor that will allow them to access their hearts at once.

After doing that the boys looked at everyone around them before smiling. "We'll be back soon." Crimson said. "Be careful boys." Lucky said with worry.

"We'll be okay. Plus you worry too much mom." Sonic replied with a small smirk. "I worry because I care too much about the both of you and I don't want to lose my little boys again." She replied, saying what was in her heart.

"Lucky you know they're not little boys anymore. They have their own lives now, and they've grown up." Leo said with his sons agreeing.

"I know that, but I want to be apart of them. And you and your wife should too, because no matter how big they get they'll always be our sons." Lucky added with a single tear falling from her face.

Hearing this surprised Crimson and Sonic, but they promised her that they'll be okay before putting on their Keyblade Armor and entering the corridor. After they left Leo and Hikari looked at Lucky and asked her if she could tell them what the boys were like growing up. She smiled from hearing that and gladly nodded to their offer.

 **Station of Calling**

Diving into the dark sea like waters Crimson and Sonic remained focus on what needed to get done as they soon landed onto their first station.

It showed an image of a magic symbol that was similar to Twilight's hair pin. "It doesn't seem there's anything here." Crimson said. "You can't be too careful Crimson, let be prepared for whatever's coming." Sonic replied before gripping his Keyblade and taking a few steps forward with Crimson not far behind.

Then as they were near the edge of the station six unknown creatures appeared. They didn't look like Heartless as they were dark blue rather than pitch black, but none the less they looked dangerous as they all charged at the boys.

Crimson and Sonic defended themselves using their Keyblades, afterwards they got into their fighting stances and charged at the monsters to destroy them. Since they were about the same size as a Shadow it was a little to take them out, however after defeating them all twelve more came in and bombarded them.

There were so many of them that the boys couldn't it anymore, so they pushed them all back and doubled teamed to defeat each one. After that a flight of stairs appeared for them to cross.

"Come on brother, let's go." Sonic said before running. Crimson followed as they were crossing the stairs, then they both made it to the next station which showed an image of Twilight with her hands on her hearts while closing her eyes.

"I'm guessing Twilight's first huh?" Crimson asked before Sonic nodded.

Then out of nowhere a being appeared from pure darkness and Sonic had a feeling on who it was. It was showed to be Midnight Sparkle, however her eyes were faded out while glowing blue and it looked like she wasn't alone as she made a second copy of herself.

They both summoned out their spears and were ready to fight as they got into their stances. "One is enough, now two?" Sonic thought before he and Crimson charged at the Midnight Sparkles.

Sonic didn't know if Twilight was under the influence of the darkness again but he was going to beat this demon no matter what. So as his blade clashed with the being's spear they both struggled to see who was going to break free first. Crimson just kept defending himself as the Midnight Copy kept on diving at him, but then as it was going to try again he jumped into the air and impaled it straight in the back. He then used Fira to destroy it and it began to fade as it's wings were melting and it's body was getting burned. Back at Sonic, he went first to break free from the struggle before hitting Midnight and finishing her off with one big slash.

Midnight faded away, then Twilight suddenly appeared while wearing a new outfit. She was wearing blue heels, a light purple shirt with a skirt that was violet, and her good luck charm Sonic gave her that's around her neck as a necklace. She fell slowly onto the ground before Sonic rushed over to help her.

"Twilight! Twilight!" He yelled while shaking her.

"*Groan* Please stop yelling, I'm awake." She said while opening her eyes.

Sonic then hugged her tightly while Twilight felt a little confused at first before closing her eyes again while accepting it. Even though it wasn't showing, Crimson smiled at them before Sonic helped Twilight up on her feet.

After that another pair of stairs appeared. "Sonic. Let's keep going." Crimson said before running off. Sonic followed with Twilight holding his hand and doing the same. As all three made it to the next station Crimson saw that the center of it showed a image of a harp.

Sensing that next was Lyra, Crimson prepared himself for what was coming. Then ten new creatures appeared as they mysteriously popped up from the ground. They looked like hamsters, only they looked sinister as they were colored black and purple with red eyes.

"Hamsters? Seriously?" Twilight said, seeing how ridiculous the enemies were.

Crimson and Sonic thought the same, but then the hamsters charged at them with great force and the impact was very deadly. There were only four of these fur balls so it didn't seem that hard to beat, however these things worked together as they all charged at the boys again. This time the boys were prepared as they protected themselves and Twilight from the attack, then wasting no time they defeated the creatures. However it wasn't over as the remains combined to form a massive multicolored spider. It hissed at the boys and they were very disturbed by it's appearance, but they had to destroy it to keep going. The spider then quickly turned around and shot multiple webs from his body, however Crimson, Sonic, and Twilight did their best to dodge them until Sonic and Twilight got stuck.

Crimson noticed this and rushed in to save them, but the spider got in his way as it jumped into the air and blocked him while hissing. Crimson glared at it before speaking, "You may be bigger than normal arachnids, but you're still a bug and I'm gonna squash you." He charged at the creature before jumping up and attacking it, but the spider shot a web from it's mouth and it instantly caught Crimson before pulling him in. As much as Crimson tried to get out of the mess he was in the web was too strong to break, but then an idea came into his mind as he was then up close to the spider's face before shoving his Keyblade in it's mouth and unleashing a powerful Thundara spell to kill it.

It worked as the spider exploded and it's remains splattered around Crimson, Sonic, and Twilight. "Ugh Crimson, did you really have to do that?" Sonic asked, disgusted by the slime on him. "It was either than or get eaten alive, so I think a thank you would be more helpful." Crimson replied before freeing his brother and Twilight from the webbing.

After that Lyra suddenly appeared while wearing a different outfit as well. She wore a white shirt with a cyan skirt, golden heels, and a harp necklace. Like Twilight she slowly fell to the floor before Crimson rushed in to catch her. "Lyra! Wake up, please!" Crimson yelled.

"*Groaning* Okay I'm up, I'm up." She said with irritation while opening her eyes. Crimson then hugged her before breaking it and helping her up, after that she wondered what was going on before another pair of stairs appeared. "Ready Sonic?" Crimson asked before his brother nodded.

Now adding Lyra, they all traveled up the stairs toward the next station. There it showed a image of a sun that was yellow on one side while red on the other. Already knowing Sunset was last, Crimson looked around to see what was coming next before their challenge came. It was Demon Shimmer with her daggers, however she was alone as five large black demons appeared around her; carrying daggers too. Like Midnight Sparkle Demon's eyes were glowing bright cyan while faded out and she was ready to fight with her minions behind her.

"Alright. Lyra I need your help with this, can you do it?" Crimson asked. "You know it. Let's fight together." She replied before her and Crimson intertwined their hands to create a Drive Form. Sonic and Twilight did the same as blinding light suddenly appeared and when they faded the boys looked completely different then before.

Sonic's right was covered in a magic symbol with his pupil turned purple, his armor was now dark violet and he had also ponied up. Plus he now had another Keyblade, it was the same one from when he first ponied up for the first time.

As for Crimson, his right eye had a harp symbol covering it with his pupil color changing from red to yellow, his armor was a mixture of cyan and white, and he had ponied up as well. Like his brother Crimson obtained a another Keyblade only this one was different, it had a harp for the base and tip, solid strings for the handle, and a harp for the keychain.

After the transformations Crimson and Sonic dashed into the air to fight the demons. Demon Shimmer ordered all of them to attack at once, but this was a bad move because both boys made barriers around themselves before unleashing a barrage of Thunder against the demons. Each one was easily defeated, then Crimson delivered the final blow onto Demon Shimmer using Cross Slash. It worked as Demon began to fade, then Sunset appeared above Crimson and felt right into his arms.

She also had on a different outfit as she wore a cyan dress with white skirt, orange heels, and Crimson's good luck charm that was around her neck like a necklace.

Landing back on the station Crimson and Sonic dismissed their Drive Forms and their armors before Crimson asked Sunset to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Crimson's face, "I guess I'm the sleepy head now huh?" She joked before Crimson smirked.

After letting her go Sunset, Lyra, and Twilight also noticed the boys wearing new clothes as well. Crimson had on a black shirt with a silver X on the chest, a red jacket over it, red pants, black sneakers mixed with red, and wearing a black belt. Sonic also had on a black shirt with a silver X on the chest, but he had a blue jacket over it, blue pants, blue sneakers mixed with black, wearing a black belt, and fingerless blue gloves.

Looking at their new attire the boys believed it might be some of their birth mom's magic, then one last pair of stairs appeared and for some reason everyone knew this was the final step.

Going through the stairs the final station showed an image of a dragon with some differences on each side. On the left the dragon was surrounded by flames while the other side showed it is surrounded by ice crystals.

As everyone made it the Guardians of Kingdom Hearts appeared. "Alpha? Omega?" Crimson and Sonic said in unison.

"Yes boys, it is us. You and your friends have made it this far, but now the final test shall now commence." Alpha said. "What final test?" Sunset asked. "The image you see on this station shows the Forbidden Dragons. These beasts held great power and were apart of us to protect Kingdom Hearts from those who want it all to themselves. Fire and Ice are their opposites, and they feel what their owners feel." Omega explained.

"They feel what their owners feel? Wait...you mean when Larxene told Crimson and Sonic about what Sombra did to their mother the dragons responded to their feelings?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. Inferno and Frostbite did respond to them from that point. Now then, in order for you girls to return them to the boys you must release every ounce of their darkness inside of you. I wish to not say it, but give in to your rage, anger, and despair, and let it empower you." Alpha requested.

"How do you know what we're doing anyway?" Crimson asked. "You and your brother were chosen by us, remember? We know your actions and your desires like they are our own. Complete this test and then you will return to your family." Omega replied before him and Alpha vanished.

Hearing this and wondering what they should do, Crimson and Sonic went on the other side of the station before summoning out their Keyblades again and pointing them directly to the girls.

"Boys what are you doing?" Lyra asked in shock. "What Alpha and Omega told us to do. Just...try to think of something that makes you really mad and point it directly to us." Crimson replied before him and Sonic got into their stances.

"But there has to be another way." Twilight assured. "No Twilight, there isn't. Now suck it up and go berserk!" Sonic replied firmly. "Boys...we don't want to." Sunset said.

"Ugh, why do you three have to make things so complicated?" Crimson said assertively. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sunset replied firmly. "It means that you three are weak, can't defend yourselves, and are nothing more then damsels in distress for me and Sonic to rescue." He taunted. Hearing this surprised everyone, even Sonic, but then he knew what his brother was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Yeah Crimson's right. And how can I have a girlfriend who can't even understand what's going on around herself?" Sonic said to Twilight. "Sonic, why are you acting like this?" She replied while sounding upset. "Because you need to know the truth. Plus I even think a smart person wouldn't even be scare of sharing their love with their boyfriend if they're too afraid to even try." He added.

"Wow man, I didn't know you and Twilight _did it._ When I did it with Lyra she cried a little before I had to slowly progress." Crimson said. "Crimson that's private." Lyra said, embarrassed that he would even mention that to everyone around them.

Sunset was very surprised to hear that and was now annoyed that the boys were now acting like jerks. "Boys, stop it." Sunset demanded.

"Sonic?" Crimson said to his brother, asking if they should stop. "No. You're gonna have to make us, and until then you'll have to live with it. Plus I think me and my brother would rather be dead then be stuck in place with you three." He replied.

Hearing him say that was crossing a line. Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight couldn't believe the boys would say things like this and not even care what they said. Gripping their fists the girls dived into their anger, and in doing so their hair began to flow the same way as before while dark auras overshadowed them. Then they shot their eyes open to reveal their Berserk Modes to the boys before summoning out their Keyblades. "You wanted us angry? You got it!" Lyra said with a demonic voice.

Seeing this for the first time the boys went wide eyed, but then they themselves entered Berserk Mode as well by thinking about the pain and suffering Sombra made them go through. "Now let's see what you've got." Crimson replied.

In a instant Lyra, Sunset, Twilight, Sonic, and Crimson charged at each other to begin their fight. Lyra and Sunset double teamed on Crimson while Twilight handled Sonic. Crimson was at a disadvantage over quantity, but he still had more experience then Lyra and Sunset, however that really didn't matter as both girls released an endless swarm of attacks on him before sending up straight into the ground with a powerful slash. He managed to defend himself from the slash but the attack itself sent him down hard, afterwards Crimson slowly got up from the ground before his girls reappeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the face.

As for Sonic, it wasn't good either as Twilight used Gravity to ground him before kneeing him in the face and slashing him with her Keyblade. This made Sonic fly into the air before Twilight reappeared and blasted him with Blizzaga. Sonic took the impact just as he was now falling, then he ponied up and took flight while staring at Twilight from down below. He then charged at her as she was doing the same, then Sonic released a barrage of attacks on her before grabbing her with his left hand and dived down to the station until he slammed her slammed her hard.

Crimson had also ponied up as well, but it wasn't enough to defend against his angry girlfriend and closet friend, but he did the best he could as he decided to use some Firaga on them. It worked for short second, but that's what Crimson wanted as he suddenly went behind Sunset and spun her around before tossing her against Lyra and making them clash.

Hours later the boys felt like this was going nowhere so they decided to put an end to it by creating a new Drive Form by merging together. Crimson gave Sonic his power and doing so allowed him to dual wield his Keyblade and have his brother's symbol covering his left eye while he had his own on his right. "Alright girls, playtime is over. Do you want to keep going or surrender?" Sonic asked. Neither of them answered that, then Sunset and Twilight thought about giving Lyra their abilities to finish this. She agreed to that too and so they created a new Drive Form just for her.

She was now wearing a black dress with black heels, black wings, and was now a dual wielder. Her left eye had Sunset's symbol and was now cyan, her right eye had Twilight's symbol and was now purple, and her hair looked the same but now it was sticking upwards with a pin. "Okay boys. Let's end this." Lyra said before charging at them with incredible speed. Sonic did the same as they clashed. They clashed again and again and again, then took it to the skies before repeating.

"Brother. Look at what's happening. We're fighting the people we love from the bottom of our hearts and reason why is because they have something that doesn't belong to them. What's become of us?" Sonic said while communicating to Crimson in his mind. "I never wanted to do this either man; believe me I didn't. But we have to, and I hope when this is all over we can go back to how we were." Crimson replied with a sad tone. "I'd like that too." Sonic replied.

As the battle continued on, both sides looked evenly matched, however it was now time to end it. Pushing Lyra back, Sonic raised his Keyblades high in the air before concentrating on the light within himself and his brother. "Let the light shatter the darkness!" He yelled before his Keyblades were covered in light while charging at Lyra. She didn't know what to do and was frozen in place, then Sonic did an Ultimate Slash on her to end their fight.

Lyra screamed in pain from the attack before splitting Sunset and Twilight from her body. Then the three of them fell toward the station below before Sonic caught all of them with incredible speed before placing them down and letting Crimson demerge from him. Afterwards three dark orbs appeared from them and the boys instantly absorbed them back into their bodies. Since Lyra and Sunset both had his, Crimson absorbed two orbs while Sonic only had one. In the climax the station began to glow, which meant that the test was complete and everyone from the station were now floating upwards to return to the surface.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

Back at Leo and Hikari's house, everyone was waiting for the boys to return and the girls to wake up. Lucky, Leo, and Hikari were looking at old photos of when they were younger and when Crimson and Sonic were born, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were playing cards, and Fluttershy and Rarity were drinking tea.

A few minutes later a light corridor came out and the boys came walking in before everyone turned their attention to them. "Crimson! Sonic!" Everyone said with joy before Hikari and Lucky went up to them and hugged them very tightly. "Are you alright my sons?" Hikari asked. "We're good. But what about Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight?" Crimson asked with concern. "We are fine." A voice said from behind them.

Turning around Crimson and Sonic saw the girls and went to them to see how they were doing, but then a number of things happened in the process. Lyra kneed Crimson in the gut, hard and Twilight punched Sonic in the gut, hard.

"Crimson Nova, you are the biggest jerk I ever met!" Lyra yelled. Crimson felt a lot of pain from that and he did deserve that after what he said to her and what he revealed. "You too Sonic Blitz." Twilight added before the girls crossed their arms and huffed.

"Uh... What happened in there?" Leo asked. "These two said some really hurtful things to us, and now they can't take it back." Sunset explained to Leo. Hearing this shocked him, and the others, then the boys were relieved of their pain before turning their attention to the girls. "Sorry. But you guys had wouldn't do what Alpha said, so we had to take the initiative. Plus me and Sonic didn't really mean anything we said." Crimson admitted.

"But you said it was the truth." Sunset said firmly. "We only said that to convince the three of you, and we would never actually say those things until it was for a good reason." Sonic replied.

Hearing this made them go wide eyed before realizing what happened. "Ohh. Sorry." Lyra said before blushing. Crimson shrugged it off before going up to her and kissed her deeply while Sonic did the same with Twilight. Both were surprised by this until they kissed back while everyone smiled at it. Then after breaking it Crimson went up to Sunset and hugged her before she returned it.

"Is everyone better now?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Twilight replied while twirling her hair a little.

"Boys, would you like to explain to us about your girlfriends?" Hikari asked.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before taking in a sigh and nodding. After a while Hikari and Leo learned a little more about Lyra and Twilight, plus they also told them that they had sex with their sons. Lucky wasn't too surprised about this but the others were, and Leo and Hikari were very happy for them; especially if it meant they were going to have grandchildren soon.

Sometime later the boys and their family left Spirit Sanctuary to get back home. Leo and Hikari waved goodbye and told them that they are always welcome here.

 **End of chapter 30.**

 **Sorry it's long but I've had a massive brainstorm about this and went a little overboard.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and there will be a time skip.**

 **See you Bronies and Pegasisters later.**


	31. Chapter 31: Legend of Everfree

**Hello my readers, here is a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **One of my reviews asked me if I could do something like this and I've decided to, and if you're wondering what it is then I'll happily tell you. This chapter is based on Legend of Everfree, however there will be a few changes added to it to make it seem a little more interesting if you like.**

 **Also there will be songs in this chapter, some from the movie, and some from my personal tastes. Fill free to listen to them while reading.**

 **Please Enjoy. Warning, long chapter.**

Chapter 31: Legend of Everfree

Two weeks had passed after Crimson and Sonic retained their darkness from Sunset, Lyra, and Twilight.

Since then everything's been normal for the boys and it was something they really needed after everything that happened. Also during the weeks that followed, Canterlot High had saved enough money to go on a field trip to a place known as Camp Everfree.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

It was now early Saturday morning and the sun was just over the horizon while Crimson was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Unfortunately his rest ended when his alarm clock went off and he fell on the floor while getting up.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" He said to himself. He then stood up before looking at his clock to see that it was 7:45. "Oh no! Dang it, the bus to Camp Everfree is coming and I overslept." He thought before he quickly got dressed.

Around the same time Sonic had the same problem, then Lucky came into Crimson's room to check on him while he was putting on a shirt. "Morning Crimson." She said kindly.

"Morning mom. I can't talk right now, I'm running a little behind." He replied before checking himself to see if he looked okay; and he did.

"Sonic is having the same problem dear. Oh yeah, I also came by to see if you...had any clothes laying around?" Lucky said before noticing that Crimson had a lot of pants and shirts on the floor.

"Yeah, there they are mom. I wish I could take care of it but I really gotta go." Crimson replied before putting on his shoes and rushing out of his room.

Sonic followed the same example, but before both boys could step outside Lucky called them. "Boys, we talked about this before. Now go back into your rooms and clean them up before leaving. Please." She asked.

"But mom-" Sonic said before getting interrupted.

"No butts. Am I clear?" She replied assertively while the boys looked back at her to see she had her hands on her hips and had narrow eyes while wearing her morning robe.

Both boys sighed heavily before doing what they were told, then after ten minutes they were done. "Bye mom, we'll be back in a few days." Crimson said before he and Sonic tried to rush out again.

"Boys, can I have a goodbye kiss?" She asked. "Mom we give you one everyday, can't we skip one?" Sonic replied. "But I love you both so much, and I just want to feel some of your love too if that's not too much to ask." Lucky replied.

Both boys sighed again before kissing their mom on the cheek, then after all that they finally made it outside and ran straight to Canterlot High to make it to the bus.

 **Canterlot High: Main Entrance**

At the school everyone including the Mane Eight were getting on the bus to camp while Luna checked her list to see if everyone was there. "It looks like everyone is here, but-" She said before getting interrupted from afar.

"WAIT!" Crimson and Sonic screamed out while running as fast as they can to the bus before collapsing in front of Luna. "Boys you made it. For a moment there we thought you weren't here." Luna said with a smile.

"We...are...here...and...we wouldn't miss this over anything else." Sonic replied while being out of breath.

"Well then come along and let's go." She replied before getting on the bus.

The boys followed her and took their seats next to their friends. "Boys are you excited to go to Camp Everfree?" Pinkie asked with excitement.

"Yeah. Me and Crimson never went camping before, but now this is our first time going and it's with you guys." Sonic replied with a small smile with Crimson agreeing.

Pinkie was happy to hear that and so was everyone else, then a few minutes later the bus began to move and so began their trip to the camp.

 **Camp Everfree: Central Area**

Along the road to camp the boys and their friends looked out the windows to see the beauty of nature, then shortly afterwards they finally made it to Camp Everfree.

After arriving everyone got off the bus and began to get their bags. "Oh isn't Camp Everfree amazing?" Fluttershy said while looking around.

"Looks pretty cool." Sonic added.

"I can't wait until we start. I'm gonna build my own shelter, forge for food-" Applejack said before getting interrupted.

"Uh, you do know that we're already supplied with that right?" Rainbow Dash said. "I know, but I'm still gonna do it though." Applejack replied.

"Well for me I'm looking into some R&R. The last few months was definitely a hassle." Rarity said while resting a little on her luggage.

"I'll say. We defeated the Sirens who tried to hypnotize everyone with their singing, competed against a rival school, fought two demon friends, and two berserkers who tried to destroy the-" Pinkie said before looking at the boys to see them frowning.

"Oh, sorry guys. No offense." She said. "None taken." Crimson replied with a depressed voice. Seeing this Pinkie went up to the boys before speaking, "Boys you can't start camp looking like that. Understand?"

Crimson and Sonic looked at her with raised eye brows. "No frowning. No sad faces, okay? Smile. We really like it when you do that." Pinkie said sweetly.

Hearing that the boys gave her a small smile before everyone smiled at them back. "There it is. Now boys try to enjoy your time here and forget the things you did in the past." Applejack said, trying to help them.

"We will." Sonic replied. "Good, and remember the promise you made to us and your mom when she agreed to let you two come here." Twilight said. _"No Keyblades, and no magic."_ Both boys said, resaying what Lucky told them.

The girls nodded from hearing that, then Sunset had a thought in her head before speaking to Crimson. "Where's Lyra Crimson?" "She with Bon Bon. She wanted to spend some time with her during our trip here, plus we both agreed to give each other a little break on our relationship while being here." Crimson explained.

Sunset understood that, then a screehing sound came out of nowhere before an announcement was made. "Hello everyone, welcome to Camp Everfree. If everyone could meet up in the Courtyard then that'll be rad. It's time to start the best week of camp ever." The voice said as it sounded female.

 **Camp Everfree: Courtyard**

As everyone was gathered to the area they were told to go, two people came up to the gazebo to give out more announcements. One was female, she had pink skin, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, a multicolored necklace, dark pink hair with a flower hat on top, green eyes, and brown boots. The other was male, he had green eyes, green hair with a hat on top, a red shirt, wrist bands, brown skin, green khaki shorts, and brown hiking boots.

"Hello everybody, I'm Gloriosa Daisy your camp director. Think of me as your go to nature guide whenever you need it." The girl said, introducing herself as Gloriosa. "And this is my brother Timber Spruce." She added. "Think of me as that awesome guy, who should always be invited to fun things." Timber said.

"We are made to please, and you are free to do whatever you wish." Gloriosa said with a smile. "Except hike near the Rock Quarry, that's off limits." Timber added. "Well yes that, but your options are very wide. So what activities will make this the best week of your life ever?" Gloriosa added.

"Rock climbing." Rainbow asked. "Of course." Gloriosa replied. "Archery." Rainbow asked again. "Sure." Gloriosa replied again. "Tether Ball." Rainbow asked yet again before Gloriosa agreed again.

"Rainbow I know you're excited and all, but why not let someone else have a turn." Sunset said.

"Arts and Crafts." Bulk said. "My mom needs more pot holders." He added while twirling his fingers.

"Cookie decorating?" Pinkie asked before licking her lips. "Oh I make a mean sugar cookie." Gloriosa responded. "Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy asked. "Walking sticks for everyone." Gloriosa responded. "Um, going swimming?" Sonic asked. "We have the biggest lake here, swim to your heart's content." Gloriosa replied.

"What about the Camp Gift? That was always my favorite tradition." Celestia asked. "The Camp Gift, of course." Gloriosa responded. Her and Timber then started to bicker about that before just accepting it. "Uh does anyone else sense some tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset asked. "I'm sure it's nothing serious." Crimson replied.

"The Camp Gift is when every year campers create something useful to future campers beyond your time here, and it creates the strong bonds that bind us all together. Which is why it's very important." Gloriosa explained before glaring at Timber. "This gazebo is from last year's group, and so was that sundial over there." She added while looking up before turning her attention over to the sundial.

"The sundial was our year's gift." Celestia said. "Yes well it is very useful, however some thought it was ridiculous to use it at night." Luna replied.

"Well I can tell that you all are a very interesting group, and I can't wait to see what you'll leave behind." Gloriosa said before everyone cheered.

After that she directed the guys to their cabins while Timber handled the girls. Crimson and Sonic walked over to Gloriosa while introducing themselves. "Hello Ms. Daisy, I'm Crimson Nova and this is my brother Sonic Blitz." Crimson said.

"Wow those are some very unique names. Are you two twins?" She asked. "Every single time. Kinda." Sonic replied while he and Crimson felt a little irritated from hearing that again.

"Well I hope you both enjoy your first experiences at Camp Everfree, and if you ever need anything at all then call and I'll be right there." Gloriosa said kindly.

"That's cool. Same here if you need us too." Sonic replied. Then suddenly a limo appeared and a man wearing a tuxedo came out while straightening his tie. "I need something." He said.

Gloriosa then went up to the man and quickly pushed him back into his limo. "Filthy Rich, so glad to see you. What are you doing here?" She said. "Just checking out the scenery Ms. Daisy, it's so...*chuckling*...relaxing." Filthy Rich said with a devious smile.

"Well you can look around when camp is over, so if you don't mind leaving then that'll be great." Gloriosa replied before the two exchanged glares. "Fine." Filthy Rich said before getting into his limo and driving off.

The boys, Sunset, and Twilight were a little curious about what just happened before Gloriosa explained. "Filthy Rich is an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and then."

They believed that, then Gloriosa told everyone to get set up at their cabin so they could get prepared for the greatest week of camp.

A while later Crimson and Sonic walked around the camp before running into Timber. "Hey guys, is everything going good?" He asked. "Yeah. This camp looks pretty amazing and I'm starting to wonder what our Camp Gift will be when we leave." Crimson replied.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be impressive. Also that Twilight over at Sapphire looks pretty interesting, is she available?" Timber asked. "Sorry man, she isn't. I'm Sonic Blitz her boyfriend, and this is my brother Crimson Nova." Sonic replied.

Hearing that, Timber was a little surprised before shrugging off any developing pressure. "Oh cool. I didn't know." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "It's cool. We saw that you and your sister were showing a little tension earlier, is there something bothering the both of you?" Sonic asked. "No it's nothing. Just a little sibling thing. I'll see you guys later." Timber replied before walking off.

Crimson and Sonic felt like something was going on with Timber and Gloriosa, but before anything else happened, both boys felt a sharp pain in their chests. It was unlike anything they've ever felt before, but then in a split second it just vanished. "What was that?" Sonic asked Crimson. "I don't know, but whatever it was we need to keep it together." He replied.

Sonic nodded to that before they both gathered up with their friends near the docks.

 **Camp Everfree: Docks**

At the docks everyone was enjoying themselves, then Sonic thought about going for a swim while Crimson went to explore a little in the woods. After putting on his bathing suit Sonic went to the end of the dock before doing a cannonball. As he was swimming around Sonic began to feel a little different from before, but he ignored it as he was going to try and have fun since he hasn't done that it a long time.

Meanwhile in the woods Crimson had his hands in his pockets while looking through the trees and bushes. "What was that pain from earlier? Was it our darkness? Or was it something else?" He thought before stopping and placing his right hand on a tree. However when he did this the tree suddenly had smoke coming out of it before a small fire began to appear. Crimson had no idea what happened and thought he was the cause of it while trying to put it out, but then the fire began to spread. "Oh man, I am so gonna get in trouble for this." He said to himself while feeling a little scared.

Suddenly the fires were put out by Gloriosa as she was carrying a fire extinguisher. "Crimson what are you doing here by yourself? Did you start that fire?" She asked. "I was just taking a walk before I suddenly saw the fire and tried to put it out. But where did you come from Ms. Daisy? And did you just happen to be carrying a fire extinguisher?" Crimson replied while wondering how Gloriosa knew he was in trouble.

"I was stocking our emergency supplies when suddenly I saw the smoke and came rushing in to help." She explained. "It's okay to take walks dear, just as long as you have someone with you. Also I'm just glad you're okay and not burned, now let's go back to the docks." She added before putting the extinguisher on her back.

Crimson felt bad that he nearly made a forest fire and had no clue why it happened, but he'll try to figure it out later as he began to follow Gloriosa out of the woods.

Back at the docks Crimson noticed everyone pitching in to repair it after being told that the old dock was too unstable and making a new one could be their Camp Gift by Applejack.

"Hey Crimson. How was your walk?" Sonic asked. "It was okay, you know passing trees, seeing the animals, all that." Crimson replied while covering what really happened.

"That's nice. Hey can I talk to you in private?" Sonic asked, feeling concerned about something. "Sure brother." Crimson replied before the two went to go talk.

"What's up?" Crimson asked. "Well...when I went swimming a while ago I felt cold. It wasn't because of any passing winds, I think it's coming from me." Sonic replied, revealing what he experienced. "I went through the same thing. When I went through the woods I touched a tree and it suddenly caught on fire. I tried to put it out but nothing worked, then Gloriosa showed up from nowhere and used a fire extinguisher to put it out." Crimson revealed.

"Do you think our magic is evolving? Or do you think it's the darkness inside of us?" Sonic asked while feeling a little worried. Before Crimson could respond both boys felt another sharp pain in their chests. It was unbearable, but shortly afterwards they heard voices. " _You both are in danger. Let us help you, free us. *Crying roars*."_ The voices said.

A few minutes after that Crimson and Sonic breathed slowly and heavily while getting it together. "Brother, what's happening to us?" Crimson asked Sonic. "I don't know. I really don't know." He replied with a depressed voice.

Afterwards both boys went into the woods while feeling sad, then they both began to sing.

 **Crimson:** _It use to so simple, it was a world we understood. We didn't know what we didn't know and life seemed pretty good._

 **Sonic:** _But now the darkness rises. From somewhere...deep inside of us._

 **Sonic:** _It's power overtakes us, is it that much to make it a big fuss_.

 **Crimson:** _If we can stay in the light we'll know we'll be free. And we can start to feel whole, we just can't wait and see._

 **Sonic:** _But instead we are struggling with all that we've seen. And our friends..._

 **Both:** _Mustn't see the darkness in me. The darkness in meee! They cannot see the darkness in...me..._

After they sang Crimson and Sonic felt more upset then they already been as they were walking through the forest, but then Timber suddenly appeared. "Timber?" Sonic asked. "Hey guys." He replied. "What are you doing out here?" Crimson asked. " I was...looking for you two. I didn't want you both to miss out on making your lanterns for tonight." He replied again.

"Oh...cool. You know me and my brother can find our way out on our own, and don't need someone to find us right?" Crimson said. "Yeah I know, but I thought I do it anyway. I mean you both seem pretty cool and I bet you get a lot of attention from the girls back home." Timber replied while being a little funny at the end.

It worked as they all laughed a little. Soon after the three of them went back to camp to get started on making lanterns.

 **Camp Everfree: Night**

As the sun went down everyone was finished with their unique lanterns. Pinkie's was the most unique as it was covered with marshmallows and she even declared that she'll eat it if it doesn't float. Crimson's was a burning flame while Sonic's was a single ice crystal. "Hey guys. Nice lanterns." Sunset said while her and Twilight were walking over to them.

"Thanks. Yours looks pretty cool too." Sonic replied with a small frown before he and his brother began walking toward the dock. Feeling concerned, both girls followed them. "Are you two okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, we're good." Crimson replied while looking down at his lantern. Then as everyone was lit up the candles inside they all threw them into the air to see them float. Pinkie's just splatted on the ground. "Aww. Oh well, now I get to eat it. Yep, perfect and delicious." She said with a smile while having gooey marshmallows around her lips.

"Alright campers, we're going to start telling scary stories next so let's all gather around the campfire." Gloriosa said.

As everyone did a while later, Rarity was finishing up her story. " _And that's when she looked down...and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress."_ She said before screaming in terror.

No one was really scared of it and wasn't that impressed. "Purple and Burgundy darlings, the same color family." She added before screaming again. "Yeah, a terrifying story." Applejack said sarcastically. "It'll be more terrifying if she tells it again." Rainbow Dash added before the two chuckled. "Alright then does anyone else have a story to tell?" Luna asked. Everyone looked at each other before Timber raised his hand. "I do, but be warned. What I'm about to tell you will give you nightmares for a week." He said with a devious smile. Fluttershy shivered with fright while Snips and Snails did the same before Bulk hugged them out of fear.

 _"Many years ago, my great grandparents visited this forest and after witnessing it's beauty they thought it was the best place to start a camp. As they were building...strange things started to happen as thorn vines covered their wood and equipment. Day after day they tried to get rid of them and continue their project, but the vines kept coming until they suddenly stopped and my grandparents were finally able to finish. Then on a dark windy night they heard a strange noise coming outside, but as they went out to see what it was a tree felt and crashed into their cabin. They didn't know what caused it and why, but soon after a mysterious being appeared from the ground below and approached them. It looked female, she had wild hair like the roots of a tree, her mouth had jagged rock teeth, and her eyes were pools of black tar. She had a wicked aura around her and left a trail of gem dust in her wake. My grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice she said, "I am Gaia Everfree. A spirit that's lived in this forest for generations, and you are trespassing over it." They apologized for trespassing and begged her to let them stay so that they can share this wonderful place with other people. Gaia Everfree could feel their honesty and saw that their request was pure. She allowed them to stay, but warned them that she will return someday to reclaim the forest as her own."_ Timber said. "So if any of you ever see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... GAIA EVERFREE!" He added before a pair of green eyes appeared in the shadows behind him and everyone screamed.

It was revealed to be Gloriosa as she apologized for scaring everyone before taking a seat next to Timber to join in. "Okay campers it's almost time to go to your cabins, but before we do does anyone else like to tell one final story?" She asked. Everyone felt a little terrified to even continue, however Crimson and Sonic raised their hands up. "We do." Crimson said. "Okay then guys, let's see if your story is scarier then mine." Timber replied with a smirk.

Looking at each other before looking at everyone else and taking in a deep breath, Crimson and Sonic took turns telling their tale.

" _Long ago, the worlds were united as one and was showered by light. Light was the purest element that made everyone smile, be happy and brought joy no matter what happened. Kingdom Hearts was the source of this gifted light and the ones who protected this heart shaped moon were two dragons." Crimson said before Sonic continued. "Inferno and Frostbite were their names and they were also brothers as well. These dragons were also opposites as Inferno represented fire and Frostbite represented Ice. They protected Kingdom Hearts from those who wanted it all to themselves and from those who had raw darkness consuming their well beings. Then one day two brave knights from a mystical place met these dragons and offered to join their side to protect the light and fight the darkness. Inferno and Frostbite thought this could be a trick, however they sensed that these men had pure light within them and wanted to experience new things at different perspectives." Sonic said before Crimson continued. "Their new names were Alpha and Omega, and together with the dragons they made sure peace and balance was in order in every section of the world. However as time went on the darkness began to grow, and with it began the Keyblade War. It was a massacre, bloodbaths were everywhere, and near the end the knights and the dragons combined their powers to fight the forces of darkness. They even forged two powerful swords known as the X-blades to have a winning edge, but the final clash had a heavy price." Crimson stopped before Sonic finished it. "The X-blades were destroyed, but not before Alpha, Omega, Inferno, and Frostbite transferred themselves into the blades while Kingdom Hearts was cast away into the deepest darkness. After that the worlds were split apart and were corned by darkness as well, but they were protected and were reborn by the small fragments of light hidden within the hearts of children. No matter how far you'll be within the darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Darkness also doesn't have to be evil or scary, if you mix it with light a balance will be made and that darkness will only make trouble if you let it to be."_

After they were finished everyone looked at them and were a little terrified while being very interested as well. "Wow, that's deep man." Timber said. "Thanks." Sonic replied with Crimson nodding. Shortly afterwards everyone got up and went straight to their tents to get some sleep, but the Mane Seven stopped the boys from entering theirs as they had some questions to ask.

"Boys, was that story you told real or something you made up?" Sunset asked. "It is real. Our dad and mom from Spirit Sanctuary told us about it while we were recovering from a fight." Crimson replied. "Are you two sure you're alright?" She asked with concern. "Yes we are. Please, just let us sleep." Sonic replied before he and Crimson went into their tents.

The Mane Seven felt like something was bothering the boys and tomorrow they're going to find out what it is.

 **Camp Everfree: Next Day**

It was early morning and the sun was rising up, however things weren't going so well for Crimson and Sonic. While they were still sleeping they must've dived into the Station of Calling as it showed the dual image of Inferno and Frostbite.

After softly landing on the station both boys remained quiet before hearing some voices again. " _You and your friends are in grave danger. Let us help you, please. We've been imprisoned for too long, and a great force is coming."_ The familiar voices from before said.

"Who are you? What do you want from me and my brother?" Sonic asked. " _You two already know who we are. We can feel your emotions and you both seem to be upset over these warnings we give you."_ The voices responded. "We'll help you, but you need to tell us what this great force is." Crimson asked. " _You both will know in due time, as for right now it's to wake up."_ The voices replied before Crimson and Sonic floated upwards to come back into reality.

Quickly waking up the boys looked at themselves before each other. "Do you think we should tell the others about this?" Sonic asked his brother. "Probably, or maybe we could tell Celestia and Luna first." Crimson suggested.

Sonic nodded to that before getting up and getting ready for another day at camp. Walking out of their cabins the boys looked around for their principles before eventually finding them near the rock climbing set. "Celestia. Luna." Sonic called out. "Hello boys. Is everything going well?" she asked kindly. "Well a little, but there's something me and Crimson need to tell you." He replied. Wondering what it could be Celestia and Luna had their full attention, but just before either of them were going to say something Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack came.

"Boys." Applejack called out. Turning around Crimson and Sonic turned and wondered what they wanted. "Yeah." Crimson replied. "We were going to do some rock climbing and were wondering if you could give us a hand?" Applejack asked. "Uh sure, we'll be right over." Sonic replied. Happy to hear that the girls went over to the rock climbing area with the boys and principles not far behind.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, you both can _trust_ that Crimson and Sonic will spot you." Celestia said, explaining the rules.

"Alright boys, make sure you both pay attention to see how awesome I can be." Rainbow said with pride. "We'll try." Crimson replied while sounding concerned. "Darlings, is something wrong?" Rarity asked. "No, it's nothing. Now climb on up and let's see how far you can go." He replied while sounding okay.

Rarity nodded to that as her and Rainbow Dash began to climb up. The boys made sure they were secured, and everything seemed okay until a sudden earthquake came.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. "An earthquake maybe?" Crimson replied. "We don't seem to be near any fault lines." Luna added.

"Hey, who left this crystal gemy dusty stuff here?" Bulk said while pointing at some gem dust on the ground.

Suddenly another small quake came up and Rarity was getting a little scared while Rainbow didn't care as she was close to the top. "Okay I think I would like to get down now." Rarity said with a panic voice. "Me too, I've alright made it to the top." Rainbow Dash said with a smile of pride.

Responding to them Crimson and Sonic pulled onto the harnesses to get them down, but nothing worked until Sonic's rope was freezing up while Crimson's caught on fire. Then in a flash both ropes snapped before the girls began to fall, however the boys leaped forward and caught them in their arms. "Sonic, what are you doing?!" Rarity asked while breathing heavily. As they placed the girls down Crimson and Sonic looked at their hands before turning back at everyone around them. "What happened?" Celestia asked. "I...I don't know. I think the rope wasn't strong enough to hold the both of them?" Sonic replied, thinking that was a better option to say. "We weren't that heavy. You two are hiding something aren't you?" Rainbow said while glaring at him.

"We aren't." Crimson replied. "I was scared half to death." Rarity said while brushing herself. "Sorry Rarity. Here let me help you get your harness off." Sonic said. "No thank you." Rarity replied before summoning out a diamond shaped shield and pushing Sonic into the lake within the bushes. As she went to go check on him Rarity got surprised when she saw that Sonic was surround by small amounts of ice.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. I think. Plus you and your brother are definitely hiding something and you need to tell us." She said before helping him out of the water. Sonic didn't reply to what she said, instead he ran away from her, then as he came out of the bushes Crimson followed him to the other side of the camp. "Where are they going? What happened?" Rainbow asked Rarity. "I saw Sonic surrounded by ice. Plus I'm wondering myself on what I did to him." Rarity responded. Wanting answers Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, Celestia, and Luna followed the boys.

As the boys were running they ran into Gloriosa. "Hey boys, what's the rush?" She asked. "Sonic accidently fell into the lake." Crimson replied while Sonic stood still dripping wet. "Oh no, well I'll get you some towels, new clothes, and a hot cocoa. Don't worry, I got this." She replied before rushing off to get the things she said. "A hot cocoa in November?" Sonic wondered. "She just cares a lot about us brother, plus now we're in deep trouble." Crimson said.

Sonic nodded to that, then suddenly the boys heard a scream and went to go check it out. It was coming from the mess hall and when the boys went inside they got stunned by the cookie dough splattered around. Also Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were covered in some as well. "What happened?" Sonic asked. "We're not sure. One minute we were just making cookies then suddenly a big explosion came up." Fluttershy explained. "After baking them I was adding some sprinkles to them, then I tossed some to Fluttershy and this happened." Pinkie said while holding some sprinkles as they were glowing before she tossed them and they exploded.

"See. Like that, but earlier." Pinkie added. "Okay... Pinkie I think it's better if you don't touch anything for a while okay." Crimson replied while gentle placing her hands down.

"Oh dear, we really should clean all of this up." Fluttershy said before going up to get some towels. Sonic went to go help her as he grabbed one from the shelf above her. "Thank you Sonic, but I think we might need another roll." She said before looking at the other paper towels. As Sonic tried to reach for the rest his arms couldn't reach for them. "Man, they're too far in the back." He said. "Can Someone help us out." Fluttershy said before a bird appeared and handed her the paper towel from the shelf. "Thank you Mr. Bird." She said kindly. "*chirp chirp chirp.*" The bird replied. "Oh course I can give you something to-" Fluttershy said before she realized something.

"Did...did you just talk?" She asked before the bird chirped again. "But I don't speak "chirp". She replied. The bird then chirped again and Fluttershy discovered that she could understand him. "Are you talking to the birds?" Sonic asked as he was cleaning up a little. "Um, yes." Fluttershy replied before giving him a sheepish smile.

Suddenly Applejack, Rarity, Celestia and Luna came rushing through the door and made Fluttershy scream a little. Sunset and Twilight came too before getting down to the issue; which revolved around the boys.

"Did they tell you what happened?" Applejack asked. "Tell us what?" Pinkie asked. "At the rock climbing while Rainbow and Rarity were up Crimson and Sonic were spotting them until their ropes suddenly snapped." Applejack explained. "Then I made a diamond thing that appeared out of now and pushed Sonic into the lake before it disappeared, then as I checked on him a quarter of the water was frozen solid." Rarity added.

"Where is Rainbow Dash anyway?" Pinkie asked. Applejack was about to reply, but then something fast burst through the doors and bumped into Crimson. It was Rainbow Dash as she and Crimson bumped heads before falling on their butts. "Ow. So much for avoiding headaches." She said while rubbing her head. Applejack helped her up before asking where she went, and in response Dash explained as she was chasing the boys she gained this sudden rush and made it back to town. Then as she was coming back the super speed returned.

"Okay before we try to understand what's going on I think we need to settle a few things one at a time. Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, tell us what's happening?" Luna asked while looking at the boys.

Feeling nervous about telling them, the boys sighed before Crimson explained. "We think...our magic is evolving." He said. "Evolving? What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked. "I nearly started a forest fire after just touching a tree and you all know what my brother went through." Crimson replied. "We didn't do this on purpose, we began hearing these strange voices in our dreams that told us that a "great force" was coming." Sonic said. "What great force?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're not sure, but we can really feel it's nearby." Crimson said before placing a hand on the table. When he did a small fire emerged from it, which caused everyone including Crimson to panic before he noticed that his hands were on fire as well. He screamed in terror before Sonic accidentally froze one of Fluttershy's birds, making her scream. Sonic looked at his hands before seeing ice crystals pouring out of it, which began to scare him as he and his brother started to back away from their family.

They soon got on their knees, feeling terrified while not knowing what to do. "What's happening to us?" Crimson asked them with a slight broken tone with Sonic feeling the same. "Boys, it's okay, it's okay. We're here. Just breath slowly and calm down." Celestia said as she and Luna went to comfort them softly. Listening to them, Crimson and Sonic took in a few breaths before closing their eyes and resting their heads on their principles. As this happened, their hands began to revert to normal before they and their principles slowly got up from the floor.

"Boys...do you think it's best if you take it easy for a while?" Sunset asked. "We're fine. Whatever this is, we can handle it." Crimson replied with Sonic agreeing. "No, you can't. You both couldn't understand what was going on a few seconds ago. Maybe it is best for you both to rest for a while." Luna said with a concerned voice.

"But we're fine. If this is a new type magic or our darkness is acting up a little, me and Crimson can control it. Plus, we were looking forward to coming here with our family and these small incidents shouldn't be enough to make us quit doing fun things." He added.

Everyone was really unsure about this and felt like they should try to help the boys, but instead they'll let them continue being campers and if this happens one more time then Celestia and Luna will have to take them home.

Just then the doors suddenly burst opened and revealed Gloriosa with two pairs of towels and some new clothes. She then asked what happened to the mess hall before asking the boys if they were alright as well because of the change in their skins.

Just as they were going to answer, the doors opened again. "Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake." Sandalwood said. Gloriosa twitched her left eye before answering, "I'll get you a new one." "And I'm all out of arrows." Derpy said while holding broken arrows. "Say no more, new arrows coming right up." Gloriosa replied.

Then Timber suddenly came up and told her that Filthy Rich was back while asking if he should handle it. "Absolutely not. I got this." She replied while slightly touching Sunset and leaving. Sunset then heard a small scream before looking over at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy enough with the screaming." "I didn't scream." She said. "For once." Rainbow added.

"Everyone for right now let's just clean up, then we can try to enjoy the rest of camp together." Celestia suggested. Everyone agreed before getting on in.

 **Camp Everfree: Docks**

At the docks the Mane Seven and the boys were working together to continue fixing it for their Camp Gift. Rainbow Dash was moving very slowly while carrying wood so that she wouldn't use her speed again, however Applejack had a problem with it because she needed some to add another part.

"Rainbow Dash could you hurry up and bring me more wood already?" Applejack asked. "I don't want to go any faster and end up in the woods again. Also how come you can't ask Crimson or Sonic to help?" Rainbow replied before looking at the boys at the end of the dock.

Applejack looked over at them and noticed that Sonic was wearing a big fluffy coat while Crimson was only using one hand to gather wood and nail it in. "Crimson why are you only using one arm-" Applejack said before Crimson turned around and saw that he was eating a popsicle.

"Is something wrong?" Crimson asked with the popsicle out of his mouth. Applejack was a little confused on why he was eating one right now, but a few seconds later she shook it off. "Sugarcube why are you eating a popsicle and your brother is wearing a fluffy coat?" She asked.

"I don't want to start any fires again so I'm cooling myself down, plus Sonic doesn't want to freeze anything else so he got the coat from his bag and put it on to keep himself warm." Crimson explained.

"Darling how many of those have you had?" Rarity asked. Crimson thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "About three or four." Everyone except Sonic was surprised by this, then in a split second Crimson gripped onto his head due to a sudden brain freeze.

Sunset went over to see if he was okay, but as soon as she touched his head she began having flashes. Inside Crimson's mind Sunset saw him and Sonic discussing over about their magic, plus when he went into the Station of Calling and hear a voice telling him about the "great force" coming. In a flash Sunset released herself from Crimson before speaking.

"Crimson we'll help you and Sonic control your new powers and stop the great force no matter what." "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" Crimson asked.

"This must be my new magic. This is incredible." Sunset said with joy. Crimson wasn't impressed by it and was now wondering how the girls were getting new abilities.

Meanwhile Sonic went over to Applejack to get some more wood before asking for some nails too. "Ah shoot, out of nails." She said as she saw no nails around.

"Oh, here ya go." Pinkie said with a box full of nails before tossing them. "PINKIE NO!" Everyone yelled before ducking for cover, however Rarity used her diamond shields to defend herself and knocked Sonic into the lake again.

Getting up from the ground everyone looked at Pinkie before giving her narrow eyes. "What? Oh did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Glad that didn't happen huh?" She said with a smile.

Twilight went over to help Sonic up, however when she raised her hand a purple aura appeared around Sonic before he began to levitate slightly off the ground. Twilight was really surprised by this before calmly placing Sonic on the ground while the aura vanished. "Sonic I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Rarity said, apologizing for her actions.

"It's okay Rarity." Sonic replied with sweat on his face. "Sonic please take off that coat, you're gonna kill yourself." Twilight asked.

Sonic sighed from hearing that and took the jacket off while doing the same for his shirt to make sure it looked okay. The sight of Sonic's bare chest left Twilight speechless before she quickly snapped out of it and returned to normal.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but being at camp must've given all of us magical abilities." Sunset assumed. "Well I don't feel any different than before." Applejack replied. "Well whatever you get I hope it's not too destructive." Crimson said with his arms crossed.

"Crimson we can figure this out." Sunset said while attempting to put her hand on his shoulder but he stopped her. "No Sunset Shimmer, you and the girls are not the same as me and my brother. Your magic is made from the light. Me and Sonic's might have some portions of it from the darkness." He said firmly before releasing his grip on Sunset.

"Dude we'll figure it out together, and until then you don't have to start acting like a jerk again." Rainbow said, scolding Crimson. He went wide eyed from hearing that before balling his fists and feeling the urge to do something, but instead he took in a deep breath and asked everyone if they can just finish the dock.

The girls agreed to that and Sonic did too, then an hour later the dock was finally completed. Afterwards Crimson and Sonic thought to go find Gloriosa and Timber so they could show them how much work they've put into fixing it.

Wondering where they might be the boys went to the boat house before suddenly hearing an argument. "I just wish you didn't have to tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa said. "Ah! This is all too much for you. You have to let it go before it gets any worse!" Timber said.

"Before what get worse?" Crimson wondered while Sonic thought the same thing. Then the door opened with the boys hiding behind it as Gloriosa and Timber walked out.

Curious about what they were talking about, the boys began to run after them before Crimson bumped into Lyra and fell on top of her. "Crimson Nova? What are you doing?" Lyra asked. Crimson got off of her and helped her up before responding. "Oh, um...me and Sonic were having a race and he beat me so I declared a rematch." "Oh, okay. Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Lyra asked. "Sure. Sonic can you tell the others I'll meet up with them later?" Crimson said. "Sure." Sonic replied before running off.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Crimson asked. "I want to end the break between us." Lyra replied. "But I thought we were going to end it when we left Camp Everfree." Crimson asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but I can't wait anymore. I keep bringing you up when I'm with Bon Bon every time and she told me that talking to you could help." Lyra admitted. Crimson was surprised by this and didn't know what to say to that, but he smiled warmly at her. Then the special moment got interrupted when a loud crash appeared.

Crimson and Lyra went to go see where it came from and saw that the dock got wrecked. "What happened?" Crimson asked while going up to everyone. "Not sure, but maybe Sandalwood knows." Sonic suggested before the boys went over to see that Sandalwood and Derpy crashed their boat. "Are you okay?" Crimson asked. "Yeah, it was so weird. Me and Derpy were in the middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden BAM! The wind picked up and we were heading straight for the dock." Sandalwood explained before he and Derpy went to go dry off.

"Does anyone know where Gloriosa and Timber are?" Celestia asked as she and Luna arrived at the ruined dock. "No, but me and Crimson are going to go find them." Sonic said before he and his brother ran off into the woods.

"Do you think it was Gaia Everfree?" Fluttershy asked. "Please. Timber only made that story up to scare us." Rainbow disbelieved.

 **Camp Everfree: Rocky Quarry**

As Crimson and Sonic were running through the woods to find Gloriosa and Timber they suddenly found Timber. Before they went up to him they hid behind some trees to wonder what he was doing.

"Why did this have to happen. I just wanted what was best for you and you don't even listen to me." Timber said with a depressed voice.

"Timber?" Sonic called out. Timber quickly turned around and noticed the boys behind him. "What are you two doing here? You know you're not allowed to be here." He said. "We know, but me and Crimson want to know what's going on between you and your sister." Sonic replied. "Just a little argument over camp activities, nothing more." Timber lied. "Dude we overheard you two talking about letting "it" go. Are you planning on selling Camp Everfree?" Crimson replied with narrow eyes and crossed arms.

Timber started to sweat a little before sighing and revealing what he's been hiding. "Before I tell you, can you help me search for my sister?" He asked. Both boys nodded before following Timber through the Rock Quarry.

Through the forest the three boys came across a giant boulder with a small opening. Going inside Crimson and Sonic were amazed by the scenery as there were crystals everywhere.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Crimson said with awe. "Yeah, and for some reason I'm sensing a powerful source of energy nearby." Sonic added with Crimson feeling the same thing.

"I never wanted to sell Camp Everfree. When I was little I did wish for that and just wanted to hang out at the mall, but then I learned that this camp is special to me and my sister. Filthy Rich wants to turn this place into a day spa because my sister was behind on her payments. She pleaded to him to give her more time and Rich gave her until the end of the month. A while later Gloriosa showed me this place and came into contact with these colored Geodes. I told her that she didn't know what they were and shouldn't mess with them, but she didn't listen and began practicing magic. I had to cover for her so that no one would find out the truth; I care too much for my sister to let anything happen to her." Timber said, revealing the truth.

Crimson and Sonic were surprised by that, then Gloriosa appeared out of the shadows while giving the boys a creepy smile. "Now you know the truth boys. And it's the reason I'm going to do whatever it takes to save this camp." She said while slowly walking up to the two remaining Geodes.

"Gloriosa, you need to stop. This isn't the way and it's not helping anyone." Crimson replied. "Too much magic can be dangerous for you, believe us we've gone through that and so did our friends. I'm sure we can find another way to save Camp Everfree." Sonic added.

"Don't worry, I got this. I just need more power." She said before reaching out for the Geodes. Crimson and Sonic rushed in to stop her, but it already too late.

As soon as she grabbed the remaining Geodes Gloriosa trapped Crimson, Sonic, and Timber in thorn vines. In the process she herself transformed as the Geodes formed a necklace around her neck using small vines, her hair began dark green, she wore a dark green dress as well. Her eyes were now black shaded, and her legs were wrapped in vines.

"Sorry boys, I know what I need to do. You all were lovely and I'm doing this for the benefits of Everfree, so fill free to see how I change up the place when you get out." Gloriosa said before leaving the cave and blocking it with thorn vines.

 **Camp Everfree: Docks**

Back at the camp everyone was trying to figure out what's been going on while fixing the dock. "Four hours, wasted." Applejack said in frustration.

"Sunset, are Crimson and Sonic back yet?" Lyra asked. "No, and I have a bad feeling something is coming." Sunset replied. "Me too, I'm just a little worried for Crimson. I know he and Sonic has had it rough and I can understand their struggles, but sometimes I feel like they won't have a chance for happiness." Lyra added, feeling depressed.

"Lyra I'm sure that's not true. Crimson loves you with all his heart and Sonic will never stop feeling the same way for Twilight. Whatever troubles they go through we will always be there to help them." Sunset replied kindly.

Lyra smiled from hearing that and thanked Sunset. Then suddenly everyone turned their attention to the being that mysteriously appeared in the middle of the camp.

"Attention campers, I have an announcement to make. Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree, but don't worry I GOT THIS!" Gloriosa said before digging her fingers into the ground and summoning a large barricade of vines around the entire camp, plus destroying the dock again.

"Oh come on, we literally just finished building that." Rainbow said before laying on the ground.

Gloriosa then began to start singing a song to help with her cause.

 **Gloriosa:** _I have waited for the day. To send this greedy wolf away._

 _Now the magic is my salvation. Gather close in my protection._

 _We...will...stand for Everfree!_

 _Behold the beauty of nature in all it's glory._

 _No need to fear the vultures at the door. Right here to have me to protect you...within these walls of thorns. For Everfree. Forevermore!_

 _They have come into our domain._

 _Here to seal our camp in chains._

 _But we have held it for generations, this is just a complication._

 _We...will...stand for Everfree!_

 _Trust in me this is for your own good._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _Nature is our friend._

 _All of this beauty that surrounds us... Every little bloom...designed to defend._

 _Let them come!_

 _Just let them try!_

 _I'm not about to say goodbye!_

 _This camp will be here throughout the ages. Written into the history pages._

 _We...will...stand for Everfree!_

After Gloriosa sang she continued using her magic to seal Camp Everfree. The Mane Seven took cover while Celestia and Luna summoned out their Keyblades to fight.

Gloriosa expected this, so she used more magic to create ten Timberwolves and told each of them to only attack those who would attack her. The principles didn't expect this but were ready to fight in order to protect the kids.

Meanwhile back at the crystal caves the boys tried their best to break out of the vines and gained no results. "Timber, me and my brother know how to get out of here, but try not to be too surprised okay." Crimson asked.

Timber wondered what he was talking about before Crimson concentrated on the magic inside of him and instantly burned the vines on him without causing any damage. Sonic did the same thing and froze the vines before breaking them off.

Afterwards the boys used their magic to free Timber and he wasn't too surprised about their magic. The three of them then went toward the vine covered exit before Crimson burned away through and ponied up.

When they got out the boys and Timber ran back to Camp Everfree and saw the barricade blocking their path. "I'll handle this. This is gonna be cool." Sonic said before placing his hands on the vines and freezing them before punching a way in and ponying up as well.

"Boys!" The Mane Seven said as they were fighting against the Timberwolves.

"Gloriosa please come back to me, I need you." Timber said while developing tears in his eyes.

"Gloriosa is gone, Gaia Everfree stays." She replied, now calling herself Gaia Everfree. "Why are you all fighting me? I'm doing this to save our camp. I'm doing this for you." She added.

"Gloriosa how about we talk about this. I really admire Camp Everfree, but I don't I'm ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa." Rarity said, trying to help but making it worse.

"To the spa? TO THE SPA?!" Gaia said before using more magic and sending the Timberwolves at Rarity.

Sonic jumped in and released a cloud of ice to freeze the beasts before punching and kicking them so they would shatter. "You had to say spa didn't you." He said with narrow eyes before Rarity gave him a sheepish smile.

Three more Timberwolves appeared and the boys had to try one more time to help Gloriosa. "Gloriosa please. You need to stop, this isn't who you are. We know you want to save Camp Everfree, but you can't unless you stop right now and let us help you." Crimson asked.

"Gaia Everfree can take care of herself and she doesn't need any help from anyone. I GOT THIS!" Gaia replied before using her vines to harm the principle, Mane Seven, and Timber.

There were thorns on those vines too and everyone got some really bad cut, then Gaia Everfree knocked over the totem pole and it was heading straight for Lyra and Bon Bon. Crimson noticed this and quickly ran to save them, but it looked like he wasn't going to make it until Sonic grabbed his arm before spinning him around and throwing him straight at the girls so he could save them before the totem pole fell on them.

The girls thanked Crimson for the save, however he didn't reply as he and Sonic slowly walked up to Gaia Everfree. At this point Crimson and Sonic were very angry, they balled up their fists and felt so much anger against Gaia Everfree.

The Timberwolves slowly began backing away from the boys out of fear and everyone besides Gaia and Timber knew what was going on. "You really think you're protecting us? Doing this for us?" Crimson asked with a demonic voice.

"That magic doesn't belong to you, you're an idiot if you thought you could control it and make everything right." Sonic added with a demonic voice as well.

"You act as a guide...but you're nothing more than a witch!" Both boys said before light red and light blue auras appeared around them and two dragon silhouettes were brought above them.

"Oh no." Was all Sunset said.

Crimson and Sonic then raised their right arms up and summoned out the X-blades. Gripping on them with both hands, both boys raised the swords high into the air before releasing two beams of energy and calling out a different chant.

 _"Dragon born from the burning fire. Come forth and destroy those who would disturb all peace. Come forth, Inferno the blazing dragon!"_ Crimson said.

" _Dragon born from the depths of the frozen lands. I call upon you to use your power to destroy those who stand in your wake and would attack the balance from within. Come forth, Frostbite the glacier dragon!" Sonic said._

After saying those chants two dragons emerged from the beams. One had dark red scales, wings made out of fire, a scar on it's left eye, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, and a pointed end tail. The other had white scales, wings made out of ice, ice crystals popping out from it's back and sides, a scar on it's right, sharp teeth and claws, and a crystal tail.

Both dragons roared from their freedom and looked down at their summoners. " _Thank you boys, now let's get to work." Frostbite implied._ Crimson and Sonic agreed to that, also they've entered Berserk Mode once again but could now control it.

Everyone around them had no words to say, not even Gaia Everfree. "Inferno, Frostbite, please free us from these vines that shackle Camp Everfree." Crimson asked.

Both dragons nodded to the request, then they did a arm lock and spun around while using their wings to burn and freeze the vine cage without harming the people.

The Timberwolves were also destroyed in the process, then after the dragons released themselves from each other they turned their attention to Gaia Everfree.

"You think I'm scared of you two? Once I rebuild my cage you will-" Gaia said before getting interrupted. "You won't get that chance!" Sonic said with a loud voice.

"You deserve no mercy, and Gloriosa Daisy will be free from you." He added. Then Inferno and Frostbite levitated directly under the boys as auras began to appear around them before they released another roar.

"Now our dragons, attack Gaia Everfree! Restoration Burst!" Both boys said while pushing their left hands out.

The two dragon pulled their heads back before blasting a combination of fire and ice at Gaia Everfree. The attack was very brutal, but it transformed Gloriosa back to normal as she laid in the fresh crater. Inferno and Frostbite roared out of their victory while the boys exhaled heavily before taking in some deep breaths and exiting out of Berserk Mode.

Crimson and Sonic then looked around and noticed that the attacks their dragons made had also damaged Camp Everfree a little, plus some of the camper were a little terrified from looking at Inferno and Frostbite.

"Thank you for your help, but it's now time for you to go. Please return to us." Sonic asked while he and Crimson raised their X-blades at the dragons. Inferno and Frostbite understood their request and felt a little disappointed from the short time of their freedom, but the boys promised them that they'll get another shot one day.

The dragons were happy to hear that, then they began to glow red and blue before returning into the X-blades while the boys dismissed them. Timber then ran up to his sister to see if she was okay.

"Gloriosa?" He said while shaking her shoulder. She moaned a little before opening her eyes and seeing her brother. "Timber? What happened?" She asked. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He replied before the two shared a hug.

After getting out of the crater Timber, Gloriosa, and everyone else looked at the boys. "Those dragons that we heard from your story, they were real?" Timber asked. The boys nodded before he spoke again, "What are you two?"

Crimson and Sonic looked down at the grass before answering. "Two boys...who shouldn't matter to anyone." Crimson said with depression. "We're sorry for destroying your camp and causing any trouble, so...we'll get out of here." Sonic added with the same tone before both boys began to rise into the air and fly directly into the forest.

As everyone saw them leave they began to feel a little bad for them, including the Mane Seven. "Guys we need to go after them." Sunset suggested. "We'll go too. I didn't mean to upset them and maybe it's their turn to tell us what's wrong." Timber asked with Gloriosa agreeing.

The girls allowed them to come, Lyra tagged along too so she could help as well and hoped that her boyfriend was okay.

 **Camp Everfree: Rock Quarry**

While Crimson and Sonic were flying through the forests they sudden stopped and landed near the rock quarry while singing a little song that described what they were feeling.

 **Crimson:** _Pain, without love._

 **Sonic:** _Pain, can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 _(Instrumentals)_

 **Crimson:** _We're sick of feeling numb._

 _Are we not the only ones?_

 _Don't take us by the hand and show us a world we can understand._

 **Sonic:** _Our life is filled with hurt and happiness doesn't work._

 _Don't take us by the hand._

 _When the lights go out, we'll understand._

 **Crimson:** Pain, without love.

 **Sonic:** _Pain, can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love._

 **Sonic:** _Pain, can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 **Sonic:** _Anger and agony are better then misery._

 _None of this was ever planned, when the lights go off we'll understand._

 **Crimson:** Pain, without love.

 **Sonic:** _Pain, we can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love._

 **Sonic:** _Pain, we can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing._

 **Both:** _Rather feel pain!_

 _(We know, we know, we know) We know that we're wounded._

 _(We think, we think, we think) We think you cannot save us._

 _(We know, we know, we know) That you're all here for us._

 _(We, think, we think, we think) That it's better if we fade away._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, without love._

 **Sonic:** _Pain, we can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love._

 **Sonic:** _Pain, we can't get enough._

 **Crimson:** _Pain, we like it rough. 'Cause we rather feel pain then nothing at all._

 **Sonic:** _Rather feeling pain then nothing at all._

 **Both:** _Rather feel pain!_

After singing the boys entered the crystal caves again and sealed it up tight so no one could find them.

Meanwhile everyone else was running through the forest while looking for them. "Boys! Crimson! Sonic!" They called out, but got no response.

"Ugh, where could they be?" Rainbow asked with irritation.

"Don't know, but we need to bring them back. How about we think for a moment, where do you think two misunderstood boys would go when feeling upset?" Applejack said.

Everyone began to think about that before Timber came up with the answer. "The Rock Quarry."

Hearing this, everyone rushed over to there, but upon arriving they saw that the entrance was blocked by two huge boulders.

"You think Crimson and Sonic could be behind there?" Lyra asked. "Yeah. when we first came here the entrance was opened, but now they closed it off to prevent anyone else from coming in." Timber replied.

"Well we're getting in there to help them no matter what." Sunset said before going over to push the boulder aside, but it was too strong.

Applejack gave it a shot and when she did her arms started to glow and the boulder began to instantly move. Everyone was surprised by this and AJ realized that this was her new magic.

Afterwards they all went inside the cave and the girls were amazed by how it looked, plus Sunset could feel that there was Equestrian magic all around then. A few minutes she spotted the boys at the end of the cave curled up in the beetle position while having their heads in their knees.

Pinkie went first to run over to them and hug them for comfort, however she was suddenly blocked by a barrier the boys placed around them. The others saw this and went up to them so they could talk.

"Boys put down the barrier, we want to talk." Sunset asked and got no reply.

"Crimson please open up. We want to help you and brother, but we can't unless you let us." Lyra asked with worry and got the same results.

Applejack then thought about taking the initiative and began punching the barrier to get then out, however every punch failed before she stopped to take a breath with Rarity placing her hand on her shoulder for support.

Gloriosa and Timber thought to handle this themselves and went up to the barrier. "Guys please open up. We know you're upset and want to be left alone, but we can't do that." Timber said. "Tell us what's wrong. We don't like it when our campers are sad. I thank you for saving me, now it's my turn to save you." Gloriosa added.

Within a second the barrier finally came down, then the boys stood up before looking at everyone with frowns. "Why did you follow us? You can't help us no matter what you say or do." Crimson said sadly. "No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, we always bring trouble where we go and can never be happy." Sonic said with the same tone.

"That's not true boys. You aren't monsters, you are our friends. We're your sisters remember?" Rarity said while walking toward them. "We're a family, right boys?" She added.

"We are a family, but why is this happening to our family?" Crimson replied while gripping his hands.

"We're not sure boys, but please tell us what's on your minds and we'll try to understand it." Gloriosa said sweetly to them.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before turning back. "Do you want the long or the short version?" Sonic asked.

"Short." She replied.

Sonic then explained to Gloriosa and Timber about their past. How they were born from another world, how their real parents exist in another one, how they fought the Heartless, etc.

Minutes later Gloriosa and Timber looked at each other before turning back to the boys. "Okay even though we have no idea what you just said, we're sorry you both went through that. It's not easy living with that kind of burden, but we still want you both to smile." Gloriosa said.

"Yeah, try to be happy. We're your friends too and we want you to feel good instead of upset." Timber added.

"Happy?" Both boys said.

Everyone nodded to that, then the boys looked down to wonder about it while everyone felt concerned, then in a split second both boys gave everyone funny faces. Sonic showed a big smile while showing his teeth while Crimson stuck his tongue out with a grin.

At first there was a moment of silence and the boys felt a little awkward at first, but then everyone began to laugh. "Wow, those are some funny faces." Pinkie said before wiping away a tear.

Afterwards the boys raised their hands out and the camp counselors shook them as a sign of their new friendship. Just afterwards Gloriosa's geodes began to glow before detaching themselves from her neck and creating a small circle near the boys before creating a Keyhole.

Seeing this surprised everyone, then Crimson and Sonic knew what they needed to do before summoning out their Keyblades and sealing the Keyhole.

 **Camp Everfree: Docks**

Returning to the camp Celestia and Luna went over to Crimson and Sonic while asking if they were alright, plus they noticed that each of their skins had turned to normal and that the Mane Seven were now wearing colorful necklaces made from the geodes.

"We're good, but right now is best to figure out a way to save this camp." Sonic said.

"But what can we do?" Celestia asked.

Thinking about it, some suggestions came up. "How about a fundraiser?" Applejack said. "Or a ball?" Rarity added. "Our band could play." Rainbow added. "And I can write a song for the occasion." Fluttershy added.

Everyone liked the idea and the boys asked if they could help with it too. "You two can play instruments too?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah. I'm pretty good with the country guitar and Sonic's really good on the keytar." Crimson replied while telling her what instruments he and his brother can play.

"That sounds really sweet, but where would we hold it?" Gloriosa asked. "In the crystal caves, that seems like a good place." Sonic suggested. "Ooh a crystal ball, I love it." Rarity squealed.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm, I really do. But how will we be able to make it happen by tomorrow night?" Gloriosa asked again.

"We got this!" Crimson, Sonic, and the Mane Seven said.

Then afterwards they all began preparing for the ball while singing their song Crimson and Sonic made with Fluttershy.

 **Twilight:** _Finally we can relate... Now we're side by side this is fate... I knew all along we'd find someway to communicate!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 **Sunset:** _We've been here before and we know that we must stand up tall. I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all._

 **Fluttershy:** _Speaking from nowhere else except your heart. You'll never know if you don't try. Listen and see the voice I carry with me. Speak with your, speak with your heart._

 **Applejack:** _If you could tell how to lend a hand I would try to understand. No words can say how much I care, together we can make a stand._

 **Rarity:** _Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start._

 _(Instrumental)_

 **Rainbow Dash:** _We can break these walls that divides us. I know you're sincere. We'll just take our time in this moment, your voice will come clear._

 **Pinkie Pie:** _Speaking from nowhere else except your. You'll never know if you don't try. Listen and see the voice I carry with me. Speak with your heart, speak with your heart._

 **Crimson:** _If you could tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand. No words can say how much I care, together we can make a stand._

 **Crimson and Sunset:** _Tell me how to lend a hand I would try to understand. No words can say how much I care, together we can take a stand._

 **Rarity and Sonic:** _Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start. Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start._

 **Crimson and Sonic:** _Forget about this hatred. We'll ride our way to the end! And I know if we communicate, this will be ours until the end!_

 **All:** _Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start. Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! Your heart, with your heart... Speak with your heart!_

 _Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start. Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! And always take it with you back to the start. Don't fall apart! Speak with your heart! Your heart. your heart, speak with your heart. Speak with your heart, yeah!_

After the song ended Filthy Rich walked away and Gloriosa thanked the boys and their friends for helping her. A while later Crimson was looking at a small flame he made in his hand before Lyra came up to him and he made it vanish. "Hey Crimson." She said. "Hey Lyra, what's up?" He replied. "Well, I'm really proud of you for saving me and the other campers. And I was wondering if we could continue our relationship from where we left off?" She said.

Crimson thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head. Lyra was really happy to hear that, then she gave Crimson a big hug before they shared a passionate kiss and breaking it shortly afterwards.

"Hey do you mind if I could be with Bon Bon for a while." Lyra asked. "Of course. You know I wouldn't want to stand between that." Crimson replied warmly. "Thanks. And Crimson...I love you." Lyra said while blushing. "I love you too." He replied while doing the same thing.

After Lyra walked off Crimson went to go see the others and noticed his brother dancing with Twilight. "Hey Crimson, you doing okay?" Sunset asked. "Pretty much. I'm glad we were able to help save this camp and I can't wait to come back here next year." Crimson replied. He then offered his hand to Sunset and asked if she wanted to dance with him. In response Sunset blushed a little and felt surprised, but she smiled at him and took his hand before they went to the middle of the cave.

 _"_ Sonic, I'm really glad I met you and could share this moment with you." Twilight said while she was resting her head on Sonic's chest like Sunset was doing. "Me too Twi. I love you, I really do." He replied. Twilight looked into his eyes before smiling warmly, "I love you too, and I always will." She said before they shared a kiss.

A while later Crimson, Sonic, Sunset, and Twilight were outside looking at the stars. "You know, there is one more thing I'm wondering about." Sunset said. "What's that?" Twilight replied. "Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" She replied. "Not sure, and how come there was another Keyhole in this world?" Crimson asked while Sonic wondered the same thing. The four of them then looked into the sky and believed that they'll find the answers someday.

Sometime later the Mane Seven and the boys managed to fix the dock, again. "Finally, after another two hours we finally managed to fix the dock." Sonic said. "You said it man. I just hope this time it'll stay this way for a while." Crimson replied.

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie cheered before tossing some streamers into the air. However when they landed on the dock they exploded and the dock got ruined again.

"Aww c'mon." Crimson said with a shocked and irritated voice while having his hands on his head. "That's it, I'm done. We are not fixing this again." Sonic said while walking away. "Same here, I'm going to go get some more Sea salt ice cream." Crimson said before doing the same.

 **End of Chapter 31.**

 **I'm sorry for making long, in fact this is the longest chapter I've ever made, but I wanted it to incredible for you all.**

 **The songs here is Midnight in me, Stand for Everfree, Pain by Three Days Grace, and Speak with your heart from Sonic Colors. I do not own them, they belong to the respected people who do and I hope you like the changed lyrics in some of them.**

 **Next chapter will come soon, plus I might add a new OC.**

 **See you later everyone. Remember to leave a review and PM me too to tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32: A Family Christmas

**Hello Bronies and Pegasisters, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **I did say there might be a new OC in this chapter, but I've decided to move it until next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy. Long chapter, also please listen to Breeze at Dawn near the end because I think it fits if you like.**

Chapter 32: A Family Christmas

It's now December and it's also Christmas Eve.

This year was going to be different because Crimson and Sonic thought about spending it with their whole family in Spirit Sanctuary. After coming home from Camp Everfree and asking their other parents about it, Lucky liked the idea as well as Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Leo, and Hikari.

This morning when the boys and their mom were finished with breakfast, getting ready, and making sure their gifts for Leo and Hikari were intact, they went over to Canterlot High to meet up with the others.

 **Canterlot High: Entrance**

As they walked through the blanket of snow and making it to the school, Crimson, Sonic, and Lucky all smiled from seeing everyone.

The Mane Eight thought to come along as well since they've wanted to spend their first Christmas with the boys, plus Celestia and Luna are very happy to meet Leo and Hikari again. "Hi everyone, are you ready?" Sonic asked. "You betcha! Oh I'm so excited I think I'm gonna burst." Pinkie replied, filled with excitement.

"Well just make sure you don't overdo it Pinkie." Crimson said with a grin. "Are you and Shining Armor ready too?" He added while looking at Cadence. "Well we are a little nervous about meeting your birthparents boys, but other then that we're glad to get the chance to meet them." Cadence replied with a smile.

Crimson returned it before looking at Celestia and Luna. "What about you two?" He asked. "We are as well. It's been such a long time, I hope they're okay." Luna replied. "They are. Not much went on the last time we were there, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see you both again too." Sonic implied with a smiled before Luna and her sister returned it.

"Okay boys, let's get going." Celestia said before her and Luna summoned out their Keyblades. Crimson and Sonic did the same before all four of them combined their powers to form a portal into Spirit Sanctuary. Normally the boys would handle this on their own, but since there will be a lot of people going with them it was going to take a little help summoning a portal to contain all of them and warp them to where they wanted to go.

"Okay guys, Let's GO!" Sonic yelled before he and Crimson ran into the portal while carrying their gifts. "Boys, don't go so fast!" Lucky yelled while chasing after them. "C'mon ya'll." Applejack added before her, Rarity, Sunset, and the rest of the Mane Eight went next. "Some things never change do they?" Celestia asked Luna with a smile. "They do not." Luna said, returning the smile before they both walked into the portal. "Okay then, well...dronamoe!" Shining said while he and Cadence were the last to enter through.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Forest of Remembrance**

Within the snow filled forest a portal of light opened up and the first to come out was Crimson and Sonic. Then as they've learned from before had stepped to the side while the others had came rushing in and falling deep into the snow. "Are you guys alright?" Crimson asked. "We're good. Next time boys, please wait for everyone else before going in on your own." Lucky said while getting up.

" We will." Crimson replied.

After everyone got up from the snow Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining took notice of the forest and was in complete awe. "So this is were Leo and Hikari are?" Celestia asked the boys before they nodded.

"Pretty much. C'mon let's go before we start catching colds." Sonic said before he began walking. Everyone followed him while making sure they looked okay.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

As everyone walked toward the village they noticed that it was also celebrating Christmas as well. "Wow, I guess we aren't the only ones celebrating the holidays." Twilight said. "Looks like it." Sonic added.

There were wreathes, lights everywhere, trees, mystical snowflakes that burst into small crystals when they make a small explosion, caroling, and most importantly people smiling.

Minutes later after coming up to Leo's and Hikari's log cabin, Crimson knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards Hikari opened it this time and grew a big smile from seeing everyone. "Hello, come in, come in." She said before everybody walked into the house.

"Hey there are my little men." Leo said as he came from downstairs and placed Crimson and Sonic in headlocks. Both boys chuckled a little from this before turning his attention to everyone else. "Celestia? Luna?" He asked. "Leo, it's good to see you and Hikari again." Celestia replied before the shared a hug. Luna gave one to him too before speaking," You both haven't aged a day."

"Well we think this world restored our youth as well, but what matters now is seeing you two again." Leo replied before wiping away a smile tear in his eye. "Who are those two next to Lucky?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Dad this is Cadence and Shining Armor. They're our friends too, and they've helped us a lot during school." Sonic explained. Leo grew wide eyed from hearing that before walking up to them and offering his hand.

Shining Armor went first to accept it before Cadence. "It's really nice to meet Leo." Shining said with a smile. "You too, so...is Cadence your wife?" He replied with a smirk.

*Whack!*

Just after saying that Leo got hit in the head with Hikari's staff. "OW! Was that really necessary?" He said while rubbing his head. "Yes. That's their private business Leo." Hikari stated. "It's fine, and me and Shining are actually dating at the moment." Cadence said.

After that there was a moment of silence before Sonic broke it. "So anyway, here guys. Me, Crimson, and our other mom got you something." He said before the three of them handed out their gifts. "Oh how thoughtful boys, thank you." Hikari replied kindly. Sonic nodded from hearing that, then he asked the others if they wanted to go play in the snow.

"Are you kidding me? You know the answer is gonna be yes!" Rainbow said before the ten of then rushed outside.

The adults were a little stunned from that before snapping out of it. "Would you all care for some tea?" Hikari asked. "Sure, oh can I help you with it?" Lucky asked before getting a nod.

"So Celestia, Luna. Care to tell me how my sons got so strong?" Leo asked. "Sure, there is a lot of things we can discuss over that." Celestia replied before her, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence went to the living room to talk while Hikari and Lucky were in the kitchen.

-Meanwhile-

Outside in the snow everyone was doing several things.

Fluttershy, Lyra, and Rarity were doing snow angels, Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, and Applejack were making snowmen, and the boys were just lying in the snow while feeling the cold breeze. "Ah doesn't this feel nice brother?" Sonic asked to Crimson. "It sure does. Being with our family, lying here, and relaxing. We really needed this." Crimson replied with Sonic agreeing.

After getting up Sonic was then hit by a snowball. "Hey! Who threw that?" He said while rubbing the back of his head and looking around. He noticed Rainbow Dash whistling before speaking to her. "Rainbow did you throw a snowball at me?" He asked.

"No, why would I?" She replied with a convincing voice. Sonic didn't but it and neither did Crimson, so after dusting off the snow from there bodies both boys got hit with more snowballs. "Rainbow Dash." Sonic said. "Yes." She replied while giggling a little. "This. Means. War." He replied before making a snowball and throwing it at her.

Rainbow dodged it before scooping up another one and throwing it at the boys. Crimson and Sonic took cover in the snow, then they began making a fort to shield themselves before Sonic used some of his elemental magic to throw four snowballs at Rainbow Dash at high velocity.

Rainbow didn't react enough to dodge it and got bombarded. "Hey you can't use magic in a snowball fight." She said with irritation. "All's fair in love and war sis, plus now you've got double trouble." Sonic replied before he and Crimson began throwing large amounts of snowballs at Rainbow dash without stopping. She started running from them until she met up with the other and they all got hit by the snowballs.

"Boys." Rarity said with irritation and snow in her face. "Sorry Rarity." Crimson said. She then picked up a snowball and threw it at Crimson. He took the shot until Sonic launched a counterattack and Rarity got pounded to the ground.

"Okay boys. It's now eight against two." Applejack said as the Mane Eight gathered together to fight back. "Oh hell yes. The odds may be in your favor, but me and Crimson are more experienced." Sonic stated. "We'll see about that sweetie." Twilight replied with a smirk.

After that the boys began running into the forest with eight girls coming after them with an arsenal of snowballs; it was now a fight to the death.

Back inside Leo and Hikari's cabin, the adults were all having nice discussions and were laughing a little too.

"Seriously? Crimson ate five Sea-Salt ice cream bars and got a large headache when he was little?" Hikari asked Lucky while giggling a little. "It's true, he wanted them so badly and je played right into karma's hands." Lucky replied with a grin.

"Wow that is hilarious. It's still amazes us that they've gotten so big." Leo said before sipping some tea. "That's true. It's also our fault for teaching them to use their Keyblades. We just saw an opportunity to help them defend themselves and took it; not knowing the benefits afterwards." Celestia said to Leo.

"Hey it's alright. If you hadn't then they wouldn't been able to find us and none of this would be happening, so I'm glad you could teach them." He replied with a smile before Celestia returned it. "I agree with that too. We've only had them since they were only a year old, but you all had them for fifteen years." Hikari said. "Well now is a good time to catch up on that. It really wasn't easy raising them as they always played Struggle and had a little trouble making friends until they went to high school." Lucky replied while gently placing her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"What's Struggle?" Leo asked. "It's a game where you take these plastic bats and battle each other to see who would win." Lucky explained.

"Well I think me and Luna are going to go get the children since it's starting to get a little late. What do you think sister?" Luna asked Celestia before she nodded.

"Cadence. How does it feel coming over to another dimension?" Hikari asked. "Well...it is a little strange a first, but other then that it's very exciting. Also I'm really to meet you and your husband, Crimson and Sonic are really sweet and I believe they've done a lot this year, including seeing you again." Cadence replied with a warm smile before Hikari returned it.

Outside in the snow Celestia and Luna went to go find the kids but didn't see them anywhere near the village, so they went to go check in the forest. As they were walking and admiring the scenery they noticed the kids having a large scale snowball fight.

Crimson and Sonic took cover in a fort they made while the girls did the same as each side unleashed barrages of snowballs after snowballs. "You girls ain't gonna beat us, you don't have the guts." Crimson said before returning fire.

"Oh really, well you boys won't beat us since it's quantity over quality." Lyra replied before ducking.

"Okay kids I think it's time to stop this "Snowball War". It's getting a little late and-" Celestia said while her and Luna were walking over to them before the boys accidently threw snowballs at them.

Both principles fell back in the snow as everyone was in shock from what happened, then Crimson and Sonic quickly rushed in and helped them up. "We are so sorry, we really didn't mean to do that but you were in our line of fire and-" Sonic said before getting interrupted.

"Boys..." Luna said with slight frustration. "Yes?" Sonic replied, thinking him and Crimson are going to get in trouble. "Run." Celestia said while pushing some of her hair from her eyes. "Huh?" Crimson said with a raised eyebrow. "Run. Now." She said before her and Luna picked up some snowballs and looked at the boys with devious grins.

"Oh crap!" Both boys said before running away in fear before Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Eight chased after them with tons of snowballs.

After a while the sun was beginning to set and everyone was now heading inside to get warm. Within Leo and Hikari's cabin it also dinner time as Hikari and Lucky prepared a large turkey for everybody along with some stuffing, beef, pasta, salads, and most importantly Strawberry Sponge Cake for dessert.

Leo, Crimson, and Sonic dug right into it and they enjoyed every bit of food they chowed down. Everyone else was still a little surprised how fast they were eating, but they've managed to ignore it; however that proved to be impossible.

"Now we know where the boys got their table manners." Sunset said while looking at them. "Yeah Leo was always a hungry guy. Back then when we were dating he ate everything at parents house when I invited him over." Hikari said while calmly eating some pasta.

"Well...at least Shining Armor isn't like-" Cadence said while looking over at Shining Armor and saw that he was doing the same thing to be apart of the action. "Never mind." She added with narrow eyes.

"At least the good news is that no food will go to waste." Rarity stated. "Yeah, because it'll get devoured by these piranhas." Applejack said while looking over at the boys. "Hey we're not-" Crimson said with a stuffed mouth before swallowing, "We're not piranhas, and it's not our fault if we get this hungry." He finished before chewing on some turkey. "You said it son." Leo added.

An hour later after the big meal Leo had a special gift he wanted to give to his sons. "My boys, I've decided to give you both the best gift a man could ever have." He said. "What is it dad?" Sonic asked with wonder. Leo got up from the table, went over to the counter, grabbed a dark red bottle along with two large glasses, poured the liquid into them, and came back to give it to his sons.

"What's this?" Crimson asked. "That my boy is my famous Cherry Wine. When I was your age my father gave it to me after I proved myself to become a man, and now I am happy to pass down that honor to my very own sons." Leo stated. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! They are too young to drink alcohol." Lucky stated with Cadence agreeing completely. "Lucky. In this world the drinking age is eighteen, plus I think it would be okay myself since my sons could relax a little." Hikari said, completely agreeing with Leo's offer. "But they're my sons too and I really think that-" Lucky said before getting interrupted.

"Mom." Crimson said. "Yes honey." Both Hikari and Lucky answered before looking at each other. "Okay that is going into a toast first, secondly I agree for dad's sake." Crimson replied. "Me too. We've been through a lot of things and this will help us calm down a little." Sonic added.

Even though she really didn't want them to through with it, Lucky sighed and allowed her sons to drink the wine. No one else was against it either, so Crimson and Sonic took a sip and thought it tasted pretty nice like juice. Then they drank more of it before finishing up their glasses, however after they were done both boys had their faces turn red before they released small hiccups.

"*Chuckling* look now they really look like twins." Rainbow said while laughing a little. Everyone giggled a little too before the boys started to feel a little dizzy. "Boys are you alright?" Lucky asked. "Hey Lucky how come you and Hikari are so far away?" Crimson asked in a drunk state.

Lucky was a little surprised to here him call her by her first name, but before a reply could be made Crimson and Sonic got up from their chairs and went to each of their moms before hugging them. "I love you." Crimson said to Lucky with a smile. "I love you." Sonic said to Hikari with the same reaction. Both women were a little stunned by this before accepting it.

"Leo, I'm holding you responsible for this." Lucky said with narrow eyes. "C'mon it's not my fault they got drunk." He replied while feeling the same effects. "Mom have you taken an interest in my dad?" Crimson asked Lucky as she was looking at him. "What? No, what made you say that?" She replied. Crimson released his embrace from her before responding, "C'mon I can see it. Also I think you should find someone you like or get a boyfriend." He said.

"I agree too. Lucky me and my brother already have girls we like and love, why not you? Your attractive, young, and have an amazing personality." Sonic said while letting go of Hikari. Lucky blushed from hearing that before responding. "My sons, that's really sweet of you to think that. However I'm fine the way I am, I don't need a man to make me happy when I have ten amazing children to care for." Lucky said warmly while including the Mane Eight who were happy to be included.

The boys accepted that before going over to the living room to sit down, however Crimson made it to the couch and fell on it and Sonic just fell on the wooden floor. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. "We're good Flutterpie." Crimson said, getting Fluttershy's name wrong.

Everyone sighed from this before Twilight and Pinkie Pie picked Sonic up and took him upstairs to let him rest. Crimson fell asleep while Lyra and Sunset went over to look at him before smiling. "Looks like he really needed this huh?" Lyra asked Sunset. "I guess. I'm just glad they're enjoying their time here and with us. They've done so much and are there when needed." Sunset replied with a kind smile.

Lyra returned it before the two gave Crimson a double kiss on the cheek, afterwards the others began talking among themselves while the adults did the same. Leo was getting out of his drunk state while doing the dishes, then he joined up with the others to wonder what was going on.

"So Leo dated the both of you years ago?" Lucky asked Celestia and Luna while talking about the past. "He did and he was very brave back then and now." Celestia replied. "That is true. We were also friends with Hikari before suggesting that they should be together since they both were under the teachings of Master Eraqus and spent a lot of time together." Luna added.

"Wow. That's sweet." Cadence said kindly to Hikari. "Thank you, and we've been together since then. One time Leo had to do this dare I came with were he had to-" Hikari said before getting interrupted.

*Whack!*

Leo picked up her staff and gently hit her head since he really didn't want anyone to find out what he did back then. "OW! Leo!" She said with irritation while rubbing her head. "Now we're even after twenty years." He replied before going upstairs.

She acknowledged that while going up too since it was now night time. However before she left she looked at Crimson while performing a teleportation spell on him so that he wouldn't need to get up to get to his room upstairs. "Was that really necessary?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow. "He was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb him." Hikari replied.

Applejack nodded to that before everyone went to bed. Lyra went to go check on Crimson to make sure he was okay while Twilight stayed with Sonic.

Within one of the rooms Lyra quietly opened the door to see Crimson. She slowly walked up to him before sitting on the bed. Around the same time Crimson slowly opened his eyes and saw Lyra sitting next to him. "Ly...ra? He asked quietly. Lyra heard him before looking at him, "Oh did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted to see who was there." Crimson replied. "Oh okay. Are you enjoying this Christmas with us?" She asked. "Of course, especially since we're all together." He replied before getting up. As Crimson looked at Lyra he couldn't help but blush as she looked beautiful in the moonlight. He then quickly pinned her down on the bed before looking at her.

"Crimson what are doing?" Lyra asked as she had never seen her boyfriend do this to her before. "I want...to take you again." He implied. "What?" Lyra questioned before Crimson released her. "Can we _do it_ again?" He replied before sitting up. Lyra was a little surprised that Crimson wanted to do it again, but at the same time she was unsure because of noises they could cause. "I...I don't know Crimson. Won't the others here us?" She asked. Crimson gave her a pouting looked before crossing his legs, "We can be quiet, plus I...really want to. However I won't force you, so if you say "no" then I'm okay with it." He said. Lyra could tell that her boyfriend was now feeling better from being drunk, however she was still unsure until she sigh and nodded. "Okay. But you're gonna have to wait until our honeymoon for a third time." She replied. "What's a honeymoon?" Crimson asked. Lyra didn't respond to that, so Crimson gave her a kiss on the lips before slowly moving down to her neck while Lyra was releasing small orgasms to begin their second _special night._

As for Sonic, he slowly got up while rubbing his face before looking over to see Twilight looking at him. "*Groaning* what happened?" He said while rubbing his head. "You fell on the floor and me and Pinkie had to carry you up here." Twilight explained. "Oh. Sorry about that." He said before looking at Twilight and quickly embracing her. "Sorry. I love you so much Twilight, I don't know what would've happened if I lost you." Sonic said softly. Twilight was a little surprised by his embrace before hugging him back. "It's okay. I love you too Sonic. No matter what happens we will always be together." She said with the same tone. Sonic then broke their hug before they shared a love-filled kissed, then after ten minutes they broke it before Sonic got on top of Twilight. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked. Without saying a word Sonic slowly removed her glasses before placing them on the table next to them. "Don't talk. I want us to have this moment like before, I want to share my love with you Twilight." Sonic said lovingly. Not knowing what he meant until it mentally hit her as she blushed deeply, Twilight smiled at Sonic before nodding. "Okay. I want this too if you do." She said lovingly too. The two then kissed once again before intertwining their hands together to begin their second _special night._

The next morning it was officially Christmas and the first ones who woke up was Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Downstairs they waited until everyone came down and went into the kitchen to get some juice before focusing on anything else. "Merry Christmas everybody!" Pinkie yelled. The ones who came down were Hikari, Lucky, Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor.

"Merry Christmas dearie." Hikari said before yawning and making some coffee using magic, coffee beans, and light sugar. "Where are Crimson, Sonic, and their dad?" Applejack asked. *Hurling sounds from upstairs* After hearing that everyone got a little worried before Lyra and Twilight came down with their hair messed up.

"Darlings what happened to your hair?" Rarity asked, concerned mostly for the hair. "Let's just say we had another _special night_ with our boyfriends." Lyra replied. Everyone nodded to that before Hikari passed the coffee down to the adults. "Leo and I did the same thing too, and judging by the sounds we heard I'm guessing they've gotten hangovers." She said.

Minutes later the boys and their father came downstairs before Pinkie eyes appeared right in front. "MERRY CHRISTMAS CRIMSON AND SONIC!" She yelled with joy. "Ahh! Pinkie not so loud, please." Crimson stated while he and his brother were covering their ears. "Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you guys had the holiday spirit." Pinkie said with a smile.

"We do, but please try to have a lower volume." Sonic asked before he and Crimson sat on the couch. "So boys, you wanna open up some presents?" Applejack asked. "Sure, can we let our parents go first?" Sonic asked before getting a nod from the girls.

Passing them to Leo and Hikari, Leo opened his first to reveal that it was a orange star charm. "Do you like it dad? Me and Sonic made some for our friends so that whenever they wanted to think about us then all they had to do was look at the charm." Crimson said. "Wow, thank you Crimson. I'll keep it forever." Leo replied with a smile.

For Hikari it was a picture of the boys as kids. "Boys I...this is so beautiful. Thank you." She said, happy to see what they were like as kids. "You're welcome mom." Sonic said kindly.

"Oh wait, before anyone does anything else me and Crimson want to show you all something." He added. "What is it?" Lucky asked. "Well, follow us to Memory Peak and we'll show you." Sonic replied before he and Crimson began putting on their coats and boots to go outside. Wondering what is was, everyone started to do the same before following them.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Memory Peak**

A while later as everyone walked through the snow they made it to Memory Peak.

"Okay boys, what is it you wanted to show us?" Celestia asked.

Turning to everyone Crimson and Sonic looked at their right hands before gripping them and concentrating their power into them. Then after raising hands out the boys summoned out the ancient X-blades.

Everyone went wide eyed from what they were seeing before Leo went first to speak. " The X-blades... The very swords that protect Kingdom Hearts and are the sources to unlock it." He said with awe. "Correct father, but these aren't really the case." Sonic replied.

The boys then raised the X-blades high into the air and released two powerful beams of light before saying two chants. " _Born from the depths of the raging flames, I call upon you to resurface and set things right. Come forth, Inferno the blazing dragon."_ Crimson said. " _Born from the cold and freezing depths, I call on you to resurface and restore the balance that has been disturbed. Come forth, Frostbite the glacier dragon."_ Sonic said.

Just after saying those chants the dragons appeared and landed directly behind the boys before releasing their roars of freedom. Everyone truly did not expect this to happen and Lucky fainted from seeing them, but Shining Armor caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Boys, thank you for freeing us once again, but why have you since there is nothing going on?" Inferno said as there was literally no danger around them. "Because me and my brother are setting you free for good." Sonic replied. "What? We don't understand?" Frostbite said.

The boys then looked at everyone before walking up to their father and handing him the X-blades. "Here dad, we want you to have these." Crimson said. "But Crimson I wasn't chosen to have them, you and Sonic were. And why are giving them to me?" Leo asked. "Because we aren't ready for this kind of power yet and we freed our dragons so that they can be the guardians of this world." Sonic replied.

"Frostbite and Inferno, will you allow our father to have the X-blades and protect this world from the darkness?" Sonic added while he and Crimson looked at them. This was a very big request coming from the boys as the dragons have never heard their owners say that to them, so after looking at each other before looking at the boys the dragons made their decision.

"Is that what you two really want?" Inferno asked. "Yes. We want you two to be free, live your own lives, and to never be trapped again. Even though Alpha and Omega chose us to have the X-blades, we shouldn't have them until the time is right and it isn't now." Crimson replied. "Very well. We are apart of you boys and your hearts are the most unique. You protect the light, balance it with darkness, and help those in need without wanting anything in return.." Inferno replied while sounding happy.

"Those who raised these boys." Frostbite said while looking at the others. "Yes?" Hikari asked. "We shall remain in this world and protect it as your sons have asked. The father shall guard the X-blades until the boys would have them returned, and we promise to protect this world from those who lurk in the dark realm." He replied.

"But before we to this request, we would like the boys to resonate with us as a sign of farewell and as a reminder to our union." Inferno asked. "Resonate?" Luna wondered.

Crimson and Sonic knew what they were talking about before nodding to the suggestion. Taking in deep breathes, Crimson and Sonic looked up into the air before screaming with their dragons.

"ROAAH!" Crimson screamed, going first. "ROAHH!" Sonic screamed, going next. "ROAHHH!" Inferno screamed. "ROAHHH!" Frostbite screamed. They did it a second time before stopping and everyone gained Goosebumps while being a little scared at the same time. Afterwards Inferno and Frostbite spread their wings to leave before Fluttershy walked up to them. "Wait!" She yelled. "Yes human?" Frostbite asked. "Um if it's not too much trouble I was wondering if I could...pet you both?" She asked.

Inferno and Frostbite had never been asked that, but after seeing Fluttershy's cute face they slowly placed their heads down before she petted their heads. They hummed a little from the feeling while swaying their tails back and forth. After a few minutes Fluttershy stopped before the dragons raised their heads up and flew into the caves nearby to have some well deserved rest.

"Wow, who would have thought that would happen?" Crimson said, a little surprised by how Fluttershy petted two dragons without being scared.

"My sons, how were able to do that? Why did that happen? And most importantly why did you scream like that?" Lucky asked with full concern.

"Those were Inferno and Frostbite. They are the dragons that guarded Kingdom Hearts and were trapped within the X-blades after the Keyblade War. We wanted them to be free from us and let them enjoy it, plus they wanted us to resonate with them and we did." Crimson replied.

"Also sorry for scaring all of you. We know that it's the holidays but we thought this was a good gift to give them." Sonic added. "It's alright boys, that was something indeed but at least those beast are free to do what they desire now." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah we gave them what they've always wanted, just like giving you guys what you want." Crimson stated. "Boys you don't have to do that, we already have we want. That is you two." Cadence said with a warm smile. "Huh?" Sonic asked with confusion. "She's right. you two are what we want. This family can't stay together without you two, so we wish you a merry Christmas and that we'll always be there for each other." Shining Armor said with the same smile.

The boys were stunned from hearing that, then they looked at all the people who were here with them. Their birthparents, their foster mom, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Sunset, and Lyra.

At that moment Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz didn't know what to say at this point. "Boys are you okay?" Hikari asked. Tears began developing in their eyes before they began crying out of happiness as the tears fell from their faces. Everyone got confused and worried from seeing this until Lyra and Twilight slowly walked up to them and embraced them.

"Don't cry. It's okay, we're here. Thank you for everything." Lyra said to Crimson softly before he hugged her back.

"You two will always be apart of us as we are apart of you. We love you from the bottom of our hearts." Twilight said softly to Sonic as he hugged her back.

After a minute they broke their hugs before looking at everyone else. "Merry Christmas everyone." Both boys said. "Merry Christmas boys." Everyone replied.

Crimson and Sonic wiped away their tears while smiling at their family before walking back to the cabin. There they opened their gifts and enjoyed spending time together while thinking that this was the greatest Christmas they've ever had.

 **End of Chapter 32.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it because this was something I planned a month ago.**

 **Remember to leave a review or PM me for any questions.**

 **See you all later, Happy Holidays and let's enjoy a new year when it comes.**


	33. Chapter 33: Autumn

**Hello Bronies, Pegasisters, and readers, I've returned with a new chapter.**

 **This one includes a new OC, but you won't know what it is until later on.**

 **Also I feel like this story I'm making isn't getting enough attention or no one likes it, but I'll figure this out after it's over.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 33: Autumn

 **Where Nothings Gather**

Xehanort and the remaining members of the Dark Conquerors have coming together to discuss their plans. Everyone was there, including number 13 who had been absent for sometime since he appeared at the Crystal Empire.

"Well, well, well. Number 13, it's nice to see you again after all this time." Larxene said sarcastically. "I've been observing and analyzing what these boys have been up to." Number 13 replied with a deep voice. "Oh how wonderful. I guess you already figured out everything that's going to happen huh?" Larxene asked. "No." 13 replied.

"It matters not. The boys have withdrawn the X-blades and have passed them down to their father." Xehanort said. "What?" Adagio said with shock. "Why would they do that? Cutting their strength in half will make our objectives more easier." Aria added. "Yeah that's true, or is it a test?" Sonata added.

"It's not a test." Vanitas said. "I know they would do something this stupid to pull a fast one. No, they did it to give the dragons their freedom, which I see as an act of selfishness. Somebody's gotta put those two in their places." He added. "No my apprentice. For now let them have this time of rest, but once we put the pieces in the right place...everything will be the way it's suppose to be." Xehanort said while looking at Vanitas.

"Also, Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz have turned themselves into Heartless to save their false mother after Sombra's demise. Do you know what this means my lord?" 13 said to Xehanort. "I'm aware. Vanitas, your time with the boys will come. I promise you that you will gain what you want, but only after I get what I desire." Xehanort replied.

"What about the rest of us my lord?" Nightmare Moon asked. "Fear not. All of the pieces will come in time. This is a very interesting transition, however we will achieve victory, because our goal will be successful." Xehanort said with pride.

Every conqueror nodded to his words before they were dismissed. However Vanitas and the Sirens stayed behind for a few more minutes. "Vanitas. We know what you're thinking, and we would like to join you." Adagio asked. "Hmph. Really now? Why would I want three sellouts to be apart of my ambitions?" Vanitas said before he got out of his chair and landed at the center of the room. The Sirens did the same before they walked up to him and Adagio cupped his chin.

"C'mon now. The four of us share this newfound power Xehanort taught us. Why not use it for our own benefits and rely on no one else?" She said with a flirting voice. Vanitas grinned before speaking, "I'm not stupid, but I'll give you three a shot. Plus you're pretty cute when you're like this Adagio." She smirked from what he said before Vanitas disappeared.

"Do you really like that guy? I mean he's-" Sonata said before getting interrupted. "A little bit, but I'm mostly using my charms to get him doing what I, I mean what we want. Don't remind me of where he came from, I want it to just be a forgotten memory." Adagio said before disappearing. The rest of the Sirens did the same and it looks like the Dark Conquerors are going to try something else.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

It's been five days after Christmas and so far nothing has being going on in Spirit Sanctuary.

Crimson, Sonic, the Mane Eight, and the rest of their family had agreed to stay until after New Year's. This was not only great, but it also gave Leo and Hikari more time to spend with them.

Today Leo had thought about doing some training with his sons outside to keep up their strengths since they've given him the X-blades. It turned out that their strengths had been cut in half, but the boys didn't care because they wanted to regain strength the old fashion way. Hikari had also placed a very powerful spell on the X-blades so that only Leo, Crimson, or Sonic can retrieve them and anyone else will only receive a small electric shock.

Leo stood his ground as Crimson and Sonic faced him before Crimson charged at him to attack. Leo countered it by blocking before throwing a hard punch into his son's chest. This stunned Crimson for a few minutes before he looked at his father, "Hey when did it occur to you to use any other parts of your body in a Keyblade fight?" He said with irritation. "Celestia and Luna told me you both can fight a little dirty, so this is a little payback, plus you can't always use your Keyblade when in a fight." Leo replied while giving out some wisdom. Crimson shook off his pain before he looked at his brother, then Sonic nodded at him while running at his father with his Keyblade.

As the boys trained, the others watched. "You've done well training our sons Celestia and Luna." Hikari commented. "Thank you. It wasn't easy for them, but we've managed to help them get stronger and doing so helped them unlock hidden abilities." Celestia replied. Hikari was about to ask what they were before turning over to where the action was and noticed her sons lying on the ground in defeat.

"Sorry boys, but you'll need more training to beat me." Leo said with a grin. Both Crimson and Sonic got onto their knees and was frustrated from their loss, however their father then went up to them and told them that winning isn't everything. He also explained that their true strength comes from their hearts and that it was their strongest weapon they could ever have.

Crimson and Sonic didn't really understand anything from that, but they'd hope to learn it's true meaning in the future. "My sons, are you alright." Hikari asked with concern while her and Lucky checked to see if they were seriously injured. "We're fine mom. Dad's pretty tough and knows his limits on us, plus he said our true strength comes from our hearts." Sonic replied. "Well, at least you and your brother are okay. That's what really matters to me." She added.

Crimson and Sonic chuckled a little before dismissing their Keyblades. Afterwards they asked their dad if they could go take a little walk through the forest, which in response Leo said yes but told them to not go out too far and to be careful. Both boys nodded before they walked off with the Mane Eight following them.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Memory Peak**

"That was a little embarrassing back there wasn't it Crimson?" Sonic asked his brother while recalling their training. "A little. However our father is a Keyblade Master so it was to be expected." Crimson replied.

"At least you both did your best, that's what really counts." Applejack complimented. "Thanks AJ, but even though we've gotten weaker and trying to get stronger, we still need to be prepared for the Dark Conquerors." Sonic said while looking at the sky. "Please. Those guys won't stand a chance against all of us if we ever see them again." Rainbow Dash said with confidence. "Maybe so, but we don't know what they're capable of and we need to be one step ahead." Crimson replied.

"We will. For right now let's just focus on this time of peace." Sunset said with smile while looking at the boys. They smiled back before noticing that all ten of them had accidently walked near Memory Peak. "Wow, guys what is that?" Twilight asked with awe. "That's Memory Peak. It's a cavern filled with mystical light." Sonic replied.

Sudden a loud sound took place near the cavern and everyone covered their ears as it was completely unbearable. "Ugh, what is that?" Rarity asked with irritation. "Ooh is it a monster that's been living in the cave for thousands of years and has awakened from it's slumber?" Pinkie asked while popping out from behind everyone. The noise then stopped before the boys knew what it was. "Guys, it's probably Inferno and Frostbite." Crimson said.

"Are they alright? Because I don't think that sounded like a yawn." Lyra said while shivering a little. "Well, let's go check it out." Crimson replied before he went to go inside the cavern. "But dad said we're not suppose to go out too far." Sonic said while thinking this was a bad idea. "C'mon man, you always join up to these kind of things. Plus we'll only check what it was and then walk straight back out." Crimson said, addressing what he planned to do.

Sonic thought about it for a moment before sighing and began following his brother. The others followed as well to solve this short mystery, plus they were getting a little curious. Shortly afterwards, everyone walked through the radiant caves and the boys were still amazed by how it looked. "My stars. Those diamonds would look perfect for my next dress line. Ooh look at those rubies, those sapphires, and especially those glittering Pearls." Rarity said as she felt in heaven with all the jewels around. "Yeah they look pretty Rarity, but I think it might be best to leave them alone and-" Sonic said before Rarity sprang off to gather a few crystals.

" _Who dares disturb our rest?"_ A voice said, echoing through the cave. Hearing this gave everyone shivers before Crimson and Sonic grew smiles before running off to go see their dragons. Near the end of the long cavern the boys spotted Inferno and Frostbite, however there was someone else with them too. "Frostbite, Inferno." Sonic called out.

Both dragons opened their eyes from their rest to see their owners. " _Boys. was it you who interrupted our rest?"_ Frostbite asked. "Well technically it was Rarity, but we're sorry for that." Sonic said before he turned his attention to the person in the brown robes lying next to them. "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest?" He added.

Both dragons looked at the being in the middle of them before turning back to the boys. " _We've never see this person before. Have you two?"_ Inferno asked. Crimson and Sonic shook their heads saying "no" before they slowly walked over to the being. They both got on one knee and looked at the being's face, which was revealed to be a girl. "She wasn't here the last time we came. Do you think she could be a traveler and stopped for a rest?" Crimson asked while looking at Sonic. "Not sure. Inferno and Frostbite never saw her either, so maybe she came while they were sleeping or didn't notice her when they've made the cave their home." Sonic replied the best he could.

The Mane Eight caught up with the boys and noticed what was going on. "Boys, is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked. Just then both boys turned around and showed what Sonic was carrying in his arms while they walked over to them. "Who is she?" Rainbow asked. "Not sure, but maybe it's best if we take her back to the village and ask her after she wakes up." Sonic replied before he began walking out of the cave. Everyone followed before Rarity tried to take a gem before Crimson slapped her hand and took her other one so that she had to leave while she whined a little.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

Walking back to the village and getting to the cabin where the adults were, Lucky and the others from outside noticed the kids before seeing what they had. Everyone went inside before Lucky, Hikari, and Cadence began nurturing the girl.

"So you found this girl at Memory Peak near Inferno and Frostbite?" Shining Armor asked before the boys nodded. "Did they do anything to her?" He added. "No, she looked okay. Plus our dragons aren't dangerous unless a situation changes." Crimson replied while defending the dragons. "Okay then. Well, you two found her, what do you think we should do with her?" Leo asked his sons.

Crimson and Sonic were a little surprised to hear that before they went over to check on the girl. She was laying on the couch with her hood removed and the boys took notice to her brunette short hair with small bangs on the right side on her face (In my vision she looks like Xion, but slightly different). The girl then slowly woke up to reveal her light black eyes before she raised herself up to look at everyone around her.

Not sure what to do, Crimson went first to speak. "Um...hello." He said kindly. "Uh...hi." The girl said with a kind yet quiet like voice. "Are you okay? How did you appear at Memory Peak?' He asked. "I...I don't remember. I don't know." The girl replied, not knowing the last thing she remembered.

Sonic went next. "It's okay. Do you know where your family is?" He asked. "My...family?" The girl questioned. "You don't know where your mom or dad is?" Sonic asked. "My...mom and dad?" She questioned again. Sonic was getting stuck on this before he tried again, "What's your name?" The girl was quiet from hearing that before she looked down at herself, "My name? I...don't think I have one?" She replied, completely unclear about herself.

Hearing that she didn't have a name surprised the boys and everyone else. But before they could help her with that, Lucky asked the girl to go with her upstairs so that they could find her some clothes to wear instead of wearing a robe. The girl was a little unsure about that, but she believed she could trust Lucky and stood up to go follow her. When she did it was shown that she was a little shorter than Crimson and Sonic, but around the same heights as the Mane eight.

After she left, everyone began thinking about a name that could fit the mysterious girl. "How about Grace?" Applejack suggested. "No, I don't think that could fit." Crimson replied. "Babes?" Pinkie thought, same response. "Betty?" Sunset asked. Michelle?" Rainbow thought. "Flora?" Fluttershy thought. "Cinnamon Swift?" Lyra thought. "Sally?" Rarity thought. "Caramel?" Twilight thought.

The boys didn't like either of those names and their father and Shining Armor couldn't think of anything either. Just then, Lucky came back downstairs with the girl and presented a new look from some old clothes that Hikari wore when she was a teenager. The girl wore a light yellow long shirt, a brown skirt, brown boots, and brown leave earrings.

Everyone took notice to this and was very surprised to see how amazing she looked, and when the boys saw her earrings they knew the perfect name. "Autumn." Sonic said. "It's winter Sonic." Applejack replied, reminding him of what season it was. "No, her name." He replied before looking at the girl. "What?!" Everyone except Crimson yelled. "What do you think brother?" Sonic said while looking at him. "I think it's pretty cool, and unique. But what about you? Do you like your new name?" Crimson replied while looking at the girl.

"Au...tumn." The girl said to herself before growing a smile. "Autumn. My name is Autumn." She added with happiness. Seeing her smile made everyone smile, "Thank you Crimson and Sonic." Autumn said with joy.

Everyone wide eyed from hearing that before the boys took hold of it. "You know our names?" Crimson asked. "Yes, they just suddenly popped into my head." Autumn replied. Hearing that confused the boys, however they thought it didn't matter and went back to asking Autumn about her family and where she came from.

"I...don't remember where I came from nor my family. But if it's okay with all of you, I want to stay with you." Autumn asked. "What do you think Sonic?" Crimson asked. "Well, we've never really had this happen before, but I'm okay with it. And maybe over time her memories will slowly come back." Sonic replied before Crimson nodded. "Mom, can Autumn stay with us?" Crimson asked Lucky. "Of course, what about you Hikari and Leo?" Lucky replied before looking over at them. "We don't mind. There's always room here." Hikari replied with a smile.

Pinkie then shot up to Autumn before hugging her. "Yeah, we have a new friend." She said before squeezing her. "Uh...I...can't breathe." Autumn replied while being choked. Pinkie then released her and gave her a sheepish smile. Afterwards the boys asked Autumn if she wanted some food, in response she nodded as her stomach started rumbling.

Taking take of that, Hikari had made some fresh vegetable soup. Everyone else got some too and it was truly delicious, also this was something Crimson and Sonic took their time with since it was a little hot and too good to just devour. When Autumn looked at the soup she was a little nervous before she slowly picked up her spoon and took a sip. She smiled with satisfaction before she continued eating it.

"Now we have eleven kids. Any more and the whole cabin would explode." Leo joked. "Yeah, but at least everyone is having a good time. "Shining Armor added. "Yeah, and there's nothing like being with the people you care about to make it all worth while." Cadence added.

Some time later Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn took a nap together on the couch as Autumn was in the middle and the boys were side by side with Crimson on the left and Sonic on the right. The Mane Eight and the others just talked to themselves while the adults looked at the ones sleeping.

"Isn't that adorable?" Lucky said warmly. "It sure is. She like a little sister to them." Celestia added. "The girl is very beautiful too, but we still don't know where she came from." Luna implied. "That shouldn't matter now. It'll be best for us to take care of her until she fully remembers. Plus we all shouldn't worry about that too much." Lucky replied to Luna theory. Luna nodded to that, but had decided to keep her theories to herself until further notice.

 **End of Chapter 33.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and what did you think of my OC?**

 **I understand this chapter maybe a little short, but more development will come in time.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and I thought to make a few a little more about Autumn before anything else happens.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions, also I'll try to shake off my doubts about my struggles because this is something I made and I wanted to share it will all of you.**

 **See you all next time, and happy new year. Also as a reminder: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or MLP characters, just the OC's.**


	34. Chapter 34: New Girl on Campus

**Happy New Year everyone.**

 **For this whole month I'm focusing on Kingdom hearts and MLP until 2.8 comes out.**

 **Please enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 34: New Girl on Campus

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

It's been a week after Autumn appeared in Spirit Sanctuary. New Years had passed and it was now time for the boys, their mom, the Mane Eight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor to return to their world.

Standing outside, Crimson, Sonic, their mentors, and their father combined their Keyblade energies to form a corridor of light in which it'll stay open long enough for everyone to go through. "Thanks for letting us come here." Sonic said to his father. "No problem buddy, it's always a pleasure. Just remember that winning isn't everything and that no matter what happens you should never forget who you are." Leo replied.

Sonic smiled from hearing that before he and his brother gave their father a hug. Hikari went next and she squeezed them very tightly before letting them go. "Goodbye my sons, come back soon." She said sweetly. "We will." Crimson replied. "Autumn, we'll see you again soon, okay." He added while looking at her.

"No! I wanna go too." She replied with a pouty face. Crimson was surprised to hear that from her before Sonic stepped in, "I don't think you can. People in Spirit Sanctuary turn into ghosts when they leave this world. You leaving it will make you into one as well and we won't be able to see or hear you." He explained. Autumn's face didn't change at all from hearing that, "I don't care. I want to come to and stay with you." She said with a rebellious attitude.

The boys didn't know what to do at this point, so Lucky had to step in, "Sweetie, try to listen and understand that there are things you don't know yet and things you can't do. Stay here, Leo and Hikari will help you remember your family so you can go back to them." She said with a calm voice.

Autumn looked at the ground with disappointment, but then she decided to listen and nodded at Lucky. She nodded back before everyone began walking toward the portal, however as it was slowly closing Autumn began to run toward it. "Autumn, no!" Leo and Hikari screamed before they tried to grab her and failed.

 **Canterlot High: Main Entrance**

An hour later at Canterlot High School, a large portal of light opened to reveal the boys and their family walking out. Then after Shining Armor was the last one to walk out, Autumn burst out and crashed into Crimson and Sonic.

"Autumn?!" Everyone except the boys said with shock.

After getting up from the ground and dusting themselves off, the boys looked at Autumn before Crimson spoke, "Autumn? What a minute...we can see you? Can you hear us?" He said. Autumn nodded before she frowned and looked at the ground believing she was now in trouble. "I'm sorry for not listening, but I wanted to come along and the feeling I had from wanting that took over me. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

Lucky walked to her before she got on one knee and placed her hand on Autumn's chin before raising it up. "It's okay Autumn. For instants, this is a new experience for all of us and we honestly have no idea what to say about this. I am a little concerned and upset that you didn't listen, but I won't let that be a issue for a while." She said before removing her hand and raising Autumn up while she herself got up.

"Since you are here, do you want to stay with the boys and me?" She asked before Autumn looked at her and gave a small smile before nodding. "Well this is definitely a turn of events." Luna said. "Yes it is." Celestia replied. "Autumn sure is a very interesting girl, but why would she take a risk and come with us?" Celestia thought

Afterwards everyone went their separate ways to go home and enjoy some relaxation.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

Autumn went along with the people she wanted and arrived at their house.

When they went inside Autumn was amazing by the living room and how everything looked. "Wow, you have a very nice home." She complimented. " Thanks. *Yawn* wish we could talk to you some more but I'm exhausted." Crimson replied with a tired voice. "*Yawn* me too. We've also got school tomorrow and it's best for you to get some rest as well Autumn." Sonic added, feeling the same way.

Autumn yawned as well before Lucky did too, so agreeing to this they all went upside to go to bed. Lucky took Autumn to the guestroom on the other side of Crimson's and Sonic's before opening the door. Inside the room was plain, a bed with covers and a sheet with pillow, a small desk, a drawer with a mirror, and a window at the very middle.

"Here is where you can sleep Autumn. Now get some rest, okay?" Lucky said. "Okay." Autumn replied. "Oh, I forgot. There are some pajamas in the first drawer, so please put them on before going to bed." Lucky added before Autumn nodded.

Lucky then closed the door behind her and left Autumn alone in the guestroom. She did change into the pajamas Lucky mentioned as it was just a white nightdress before going to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes.

"Why did I go with them? I wanted to be with them, but why? I don't know, I really don't, but maybe tomorrow will help me understand this." Autumn said to herself before falling asleep.

 **Station of Destiny**

Meanwhile as Crimson and Sonic were asleep, they began to drift down towards the Station of Destiny.

Both boys slowly landed onto the platform before opening their eyes. "Back here again? I really wanted to just get some sleep." Sonic complained. "Me too, so why are we here?" Crimson wondered.

Just then, Alpha and Omega appeared from twin bursting lights and confronted the boys. "Greetings warriors. Sorry to interrupt your slumber, but we wanted to talk to you." Alpha informed. "About what? And could you make it quick so me and Sonic could rest." Crimson replied while rubbing one of his eyes. "We have learned you've passed the X-blades to your father due to being unprepared for it." Omega implied. "Yeah. We felt like we weren't ready for that kind of power yet and thought to give them to a person we trust. Don't worry, we'll get them back after we feel like we're ready for them." Sonic said.

"Boys. You can't just turn over the X-blades to anyone you desire. Doing this has cut your strengths in half, more then that you are no longer allowed to use Drive Forms unless you give your power to those you trust. And further more, the next time you enter Berserk Mode you will not be able to control it's influences unless strong amounts of light are near you." Omega informed, explaining the consequences of giving the X-blades to other people.

"What?!" Both Crimson and Sonic said with shock.

"We didn't know that, plus we've managed to control it so far, so how come we'll lose it this time?" Crimson asked. "Because. You both carry light and darkness within your hearts and provide a good balance with them. However the X-blades provided a gift that granted you both the ability to control them, and now that you don't possess them anymore that power is gone too." Alpha replied.

Hearing this made the boys feel a little uneasy at the moment, but then they both took a deep breath before looking at the guardians of Kingdom Hearts. "Well, we don't care what happens to us then. As long as we keep the light safe, protect those we care about, and defend the worlds from darkness, me and Crimson shouldn't care about our own well beings." Sonic said while he gripped his fists.

"Watch what you say warrior. It's brave to see you both having determination on doing what is right, but you should always care about your well beings too." Alpha said with a calm voice. "The girl that you found as well. She will be an important part of your lives. Never forget her, never forget her face and her name." Omega added before the two knights vanished.

Crimson and Sonic returned to slumber while wondering what the guardians were talking about, and why was Autumn going to be an important part of them.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: Next morning**

As the sun came up from the horizon, Autumn slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes before stretching out their arms. She then got out of bed before walking out of the room and went downstairs. There she noticed Crimson and Sonic eating breakfast while Lucky was drinking coffee.

"Hello everyone." She greeted. "Good morning Autumn. How did you sleep?" Crimson asked whiling looking at her. "I slept okay. It felt a little weird for me though." Autumn replied while walking over to everyone. "What do you mean?" Sonic wondered. "It's just that...we I was sleeping I felt like I belonged here." Autumn explained.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you need to. Oh, have you remembered anything yet?" Lucky responded. Autumn began wondering about that before answering, "Uh-uh. Nothing has coming up, and I don't recall anything at the moment."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure things like this take time. When me and Sonic had problems with our memories we had a lot of headaches, but after that were gone we were able to recall what we remembered. Or for you Autumn, memories just need a little help getting out." Crimson said.

Autumn was a little concerned from what he said, but at the second part she understood and smiled. Afterwards the boys checked the time and noticed that it was already 7:45. "Oh man, we gotta go." Sonic said with a hurried voice before he and Crimson finished up their cereal before placing their bowls in the sink and getting their shoes on to go to school.

"Where are you two going?" Autumn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Me and Crimson are going to school." Sonic replied. Hearing that made Autumn a little curious on what school was to her before she responded, "Can I come?"

"You're not really a student Autumn." Crimson replied. Autumn then made another pouty face before looking at Lucky, "Lucky, I wanna go to school with Crimson and Sonic." Lucky went wide eyed from hearing that before thinking about it. After five minutes she gave Autumn her answer, "Boys, maybe it'll be best for Autumn to go with you. Even though she's only been here for a night, I don't think it's okay to leave her here all alone. Also check with Celestia about her checking around campus too." She said.

Crimson and Sonic thought about it for a few seconds before they both nodded. "Okay. That is a valid point mom." Crimson said before he finished up tying his shoes.

Autumn was happy to hear that before she went upstairs to change. A few minutes later she was prepared to go and got very excited. Lucky then gave her sons kisses on their cheeks before they walked out the door. "What did you do to them?" Autumn asked. "I was granting them a kiss to make sure they would have a good day." Lucky responded.

Autumn was a little confused by that before Lucky gave her one as well. "Have a good day Autumn, and try to stay close to the boys." Lucky said softly before Autumn nodded.

She was a little stunned from Lucky's kiss before shaking it off and following the boys to Canterlot High while Lucky went to work.

 **Canterlot High: Main Entrance**

Arriving at school Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn walked into the building before going toward the lockers.

"So...this is school?" Autumn asked. "Yeah, it's basically a place where you learn new things and experience different possibilities." Sonic responded while getting out a book. "Now before we go to our classes we need to see Principle Celestia to determine what you're gonna do with us all day." Crimson said while looking at Autumn before closing his locker.

Autumn nodded to that before all three of them walked to the principle's office.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's Office**

After knocking and going into her office, the three teens took their seats before listening to what Celestia had to say.

"Autumn." Celestia began. "Y-yes?" Autumn replied. "Welcome to Canterlot High. I hope you enjoy the home of the Canterlot Wondercolts." Celestia added.

"The Canterlot Wondercolts?" Autumn questioned.

"It's the symbol of our school. The Wondercolts is a sign showing your determination, your spirit, and more importantly how amazing you are in your own way." Celestia explained.

"Oh. Okay, that sounds interesting." Autumn replied.

"Boys, would you mind if me and Autumn talk privately?" Celestia asked. "Why?" Sonic asked. "There are some things I want to speak with her that only she needs to know about." Celestia explained. Crimson and Sonic before standing up and walking toward the door while telling Autumn that they'll be right outside when she's finished. Autumn nodded to that before placing all of her attention on Principle Celestia.

"Now Autumn. I'm not going to sound rude or anything, but I find it a little strange that Crimson and Sonic found you at Memory Peak near the Kingdom Dragons." Celestia said with a serious but calm tone. "Are you sure you don't remember your family or where you're from?" She added.

Autumn was quiet for a few minutes from hearing that before answering, "Yes... I really don't know about my past or where I even came from. And to be honest, I don't know why I followed Crimson and Sonic. Something inside me makes this feeling whenever I'm around them and I don't know what it is." She replied.

Celestia sighed from hearing that before answering, "Is your heart telling you to follow the boys and stay with them?" She asked.

"What's a heart?" Autumn asked.

Celestia went wide eyed from hearing that before replying. "A heart is special type of part within your body. It shows that you are human, that you can feel and understand how another person feels, but most importantly it helps with your positive bring joy and peace to everyone." She said, explaining what a heart is in her own way.

Autumn seriously had no idea what she was talking about and didn't understand that explanation very well while tilting her head a little. Celestia noticed this and wasn't sure how else to explain it before standing up.

"Well how about we talk about this again some other time? For now, Crimson and Sonic can give you a tour around the school so that you can see where everything is." Celestia said, finishing the conversation.

Autumn nodded to that before standing up and walking out of the office. "Autumn, if you need anything else my door is always open." Celestia pointed out before Autumn looked at her and smiled as she walked out.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Celestia said to herself while worrying about Autumn, believing that she's a mystery beyond anything she's ever seen.

 **Canterlot High: Cafeteria**

Two hours had passed after talking with Celestia.

During that time Crimson and Sonic showed Autumn around as the three of them when to several areas around campus. First were the classroom from every floor, then the gym, the music room, the soccer fields, and the library.

Afterwards the bell rang and it was time for lunch, so the trio went to the cafeteria to grab some food and sit with the Mane Seven.

"Howdy guys, so how's your morning going along?" Applejack asked. "It went pretty well. Me and Crimson showed Autumn around and she's liking the school so far." Sonic replied before biting into a apple.

"You should definitely come here Autumn. Canterlot High is always welcome to new people becoming Wondercolts." Pinkie said as she appeared behind her. Autumn was a little frightened by this before replying. "Well it does seem nice... I think I will."

Everyone smiled from hearing that before Rainbow spoke, "Awesome, a new Wondercolt is born. Hey do you wanna hear the Rainbooms play a song this afternoon?" She said.

"Who are the Rainbooms?" Autumn asked. "The Rainbooms are us and the boys. Basically it's the name of our band." Sunset explained.

Interested in this, Autumn nodded before the bell rang and lunch was over.

 **Canterlot High: Music Room**

After school during the evening activities, the boys, Autumn, and the Mane Seven gathered at the music room so Autumn could hear them play a song.

"Now we should warn you Autumn. Our songs are so epic it'll leave you speechless." Rainbow said, eager to begin playing her guitar.

Autumn was getting exciting from hearing that before Crimson and Sonic picked up their instruments. "So what kind of song should we play for her?" Crimson asked. Everyone thought it before Rarity came up with a conclusion, "What about we sing about coming back and how we are moving into the future." She asked.

"That sounds pretty interesting. How about it guys?" Twilight asked before everyone nodded.

Autumn took a seat on the steps on the right before the Rainbooms began playing their song.

 **All:** _There was a time we were apart, but that's behind us now._

 _See how we've made a brand new start, and the future's looking up oh-oh oh-oh._

 _And when you walk these halls you feel it everywhere._

 _Ya, we're the Wondercolts forever ohh ya!_

(During their song the boys and the Mane Seven began to pony up which really surprised Autumn as her eyes went wide).

 _We are all together oh-oh oh-oh oh-ohoh._

 _Now it's better than ever. Oh-oh oh-ohoh._

 _You can feel it; we are back! And I'm so glad we are better..._

 _Better than ever!_

 _Wooh-oh oh-wooh-oh. Oh yeah, we're better than ever!_

 _Wooh-oh oh wooh-oh!_

 **Rainbow Dash:** _There was a time we couldn't see past the differences._

 **Applejack:** _That separated you and me. And it left us on our own._

 **Pinkie Pie:** _But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere._

 **All:** _Ya, we're the Wondercolts forever ohh ya!_

 _We are all together. oh-oh oh-ohoh._

 _Now it's better than ever. Oh-oh oh-ohoh._

 _Now that we are back on track, I'm so glad we are better..._

 _Better than ever!_

 _Wooh-oh oh-wooh-oh. Oh yeah we're better than ever!_

 _Wooh-oh oh-wooh-oh. Oh yeah we're better than ever!_

 _Wooh-oh oh-wooh-oh. Oh yeah we're better than ever!_

After they were doing playing everyone reverted to normal and Autumn was completely speechless.

"So what did you think?" Rainbow asked.

"That...was...amazing! I've never seen something like that before, and how did you make those ears, wings, and tails appear on you?" Autumn said with joy.

"Yeah about that... That was apart of our magic Autumn." Sonic said while rubbing his head.

"Wow. If that's what magic looks like, is there a way to pass it on to other people?" She asked.

Hearing this made everyone go wide eyed before the girls looked at Crimson and Sonic. "Isn't that something you both asked us the first day we met?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, I guess great minds think alike." Crimson responded before looking at Autumn.

"Well... The thing is Autumn is that me and my brother earned this power and it was kinda hard for us to master. However maybe we can show you again some other time?" He said, trying to let her down easy.

Autumn's smile went away when she heard that, but then it came back as a little one. "Okay, but at least I get to come here now with all of you." She said warmly. "And we're happy to have you sugar cube." Applejack replied warmly.

A while later everyone began packing up to go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Autumn loved her first day and was even more excited to begin the next day as a student, she couldn't wait.

 **End of Chapter 34.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and see you next time for the next chapter that'll come very soon.**

 **The song here was Better Than Ever from Rainbow Rocks, I do not own it.**


	35. Chapter 35: Call of the Crusaders

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter like I promised.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 35: Call of the Crusaders

 **Canterlot High: Main halls**

Today is Autumn's first official day of school and she was very excited for it.

To prepare for this, Lucky got her a book bag and some school supplies while Celestia added her name to the student records. There were a few issues with this due to not knowing Autumn's age or what last name should be added, so Celestia, Luna, and Lucky thought to add Novablitz as her last name. Also they thought to add her as a freshmen as well since this'll be her first year and because she was a little younger than Crimson and Sonic.

This morning Autumn and the boys were at their lockers to make sure they had their books for their classes. "So Autumn, are you ready for your first year?" Crimson asked. "I am. I'm a little nervous too." Autumn admitted while shutting her locker.

"Hey it'll be alright. Me and Sonic were nervous during our first day here too, but we've had our friends to help us get through it." Crimson assured. Autumn smiled a little from hearing that before replying, "Thanks Crimson. I'm also a little nervous because you, me, and Sonic won't be in the same classes." She said with a small frown.

Sonic then placed his hand on her shoulder before giving her a smile, "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make some friends on your first day and they'll help you with whatever you need. Plus we'll see you at lunch, so you don't really need to worry because you are never far from us."

Hearing that made Autumn's smile come back, she then nodded to Sonic before the bell rang and it was time for them to go to their classes. "We'll see you later Autumn. Keep that map we gave you for the school and do your best, okay?" Crimson said while walking off. "I will." Autumn replied while doing the same.

 **Canterlot High: First Period**

Arriving at her first class which was history, Autumn entered through the classroom and was greeted by Ms. Cheerilee. "Hello there Autumn, welcome to history. Oh before you take your seat would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked with a smile.

Autumn looked at the rest of the class and felt very nervous, but then she took a breath and nodded before turning to the rest of the students. "Hello everyone. My name is Autumn Novablitz. It's nice to meet all of you and I hope we can become friends." She said. "Novablitz? Wait are you related to Crimson and Sonic?" Applebloom asked. Autumn went wide eyed from hearing that before answering, "Well, they did find me and allowed me to stay with them. I don't know why I wanted to be with them, but I did and I'm gratefully that they would let me attend this school."

"Oh, okay then. It's nice to meet you too Autumn." Applebloom replied with a smile. "We can wait to get to know you." Sweetie Belle added. "Do you have any special talents or any interesting magically abilities?" Scootaloo added with curiosity.

Autumn was about to answer until Cheerilee interrupted, "Girls, she's new here and this is her first day, let's be patient with what surprises Autumn has and focus on class." She said. The Crusaders became quiet from hearing that and apologized for putting any pressure on Autumn. Autumn didn't really mind that and didn't really think about what she could do, but before she could think further Cheerilee asked her to take her seat.

Autumn nodded before sitting next to the Crusaders. "Hi, I'm Applebloom." She introduced herself. "I'm Sweetie Belle." Introducing herself as well. "Scootaloo." Scootaloo added, doing the same. "Nice to meet you." Autumn replied.

"Ugh, the new girl doesn't seem that special." Diamond Tiara said with a smug tone. "Totally, but let's just see what she's capable of before we come it and make it fail." Silver Spoon replied with Tiara nodding with a smirk.

"Okay class, today is a very interesting day not just because we have a new student, but because of what lesson we're going to learn." Cheerilee said with excitement while the students moaned and Autumn didn't have a clue what they did.

While writing on the chalkboard Cheerilee began the lesson. "Okay Students, can anyone tell me why the world is so unique and the people living on it?" She asked. Autumn raised her hand up before Cheerilee noticed it, "Autumn."

"Well... I've only been on this world for a week and so far it's very amazing. I don't know much about it yet, but so far I know that everyone has something that makes them special in there own ways. Our world is apart of something bigger then all of us. No matter how you look at it, we should all live life to the fullest and the time we have. That's what Crimson and Sonic told me a week ago and I think it sums up what we all do each day." Autumn replied while intertwining her hands and going deep with every word she said.

Everyone went wide eyed from hearing that, even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon before Cheerilee replied. "Wow... Um, okay...that's one way to put it. Thank you Autumn." She said kindly with a small touch of awkwardness before Autumn sat back down.

"Wow, did those boys get that from a manga or something?" Tiara said before her and Silver began to snicker. "What's a manga?" Autumn asked. Hearing that made Tiara and Silver laugh while Autumn felt a little uncomfortable before looked at her book with a small frown.

 **Canterlot High: Hallways**

After first period ended Autumn walked through the halls to get to her next class before the Crusaders caught up to her. "Hey Autumn, wait up." Scootaloo called out. Autumn turned around and noticed them before she continued walking.

"That was some very deep poetry back there." Sweetie Belle complimented. "Thanks." Autumn replied with slight sadness. "Hey, what's wrong?" Applebloom asked with concern. "It's those girls from class and what they said to me." Autumn answered. "Oh. You shouldn't let Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon get under your skin, they've done it to us all the time and we've managed to deal with it." Applebloom added with kind tone.

Autumn smiled a little before a idea came into Scootaloo's mind, "Hey do you want to join the Crusaders?" She asked Autumn. "The Crusaders?" Autumn asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's the name of our group where we're uncovering what our true destinies are." Sweetie answered. "Yeah, you wanna join? We can totally help you uncover what your true destiny is." Applebloom offered.

Autumn was a little unsure about that, especially after what happened. "I don't know girls." Autumn said. Seeing how Autumn was upset, the Crusaders began thinking about something to cheer her up until something through the halls gave it to them. "The Talent Show!" The Crusaders yelled.

"Autumn, you should try out for the Talent Show tonight." Scootaloo said with a big smile. "What do people do there?" Autumn questioned. "A talent show is where you do something you enjoy and you face against a big crowd and show them what you're made of." Scootaloo answered.

Autumn began to wonder about that before Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appeared. "What's she's made of, is dust." Tiara said. "Totally. Besides, what can she do that's better then anything else?" Silver asked. "Well...I can...I..." Autumn said, struggling to speak. "Ha, see. She can't even make a comeback. Well it's alright, it happens to anyone and I hope you do enter so that I can beat you with what me and Silver Spoon have." Tiara said, making Autumn feel worse about herself.

The Crusaders then stood for her, "Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Applebloom said firmly. "Oh you're right. I'm sorry Autumn, sorry that you don't have any talent." Tiara said before her and Silver walked off. Autumn never knew some people would be this cruel to her and she had no idea how to deal with it. The Crusaders turned around and saw Autumn's frown before helping her, "Don't listen to them. You are you Autumn, never forget that." Sweetie Belle said. "She's right. Plus if you want, you could enter the Talent Show and prove to Diamond Tiara that you've got something special." Applebloom added.

Autumn's frown did fade from hearing that, but she did feel a little better before gaining some determination. "Yeah, I'll enter, but I need to know what I can do that's special to me." She said. "Well think about it, for now we need to get to class before any of us get into trouble." Scootaloo suggested before the four of them ran to Second Period.

 **Canterlot High: Outer Fields**

After fourth period it was now lunch time, but before Autumn could go to the cafeteria the Crusaders appeared behind her as she putting away her books in her locker and turned around. "AH! Where did you guys come from?" Autumn said, startled from the girls' sudden appearance.

"Autumn, we're gonna help you find your talent. Come with us." Applebloom said before Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took Autumn's hands and the four of them went outside to determine what she could do. The first option was juggling, so Sweetie Belle gave Autumn some balls and showed her what she needed to do. Following the example Autumn began to juggle the balls, and it began to work until she couldn't keep up with the speed and the balls landed on her head.

The second option was art, so the Crusaders placed out a white painting stool and gave Autumn some paint before she began to make a drawing. A few minutes later after she was done the Crusaders looked at her work and saw that she drew a bunny next to a tree. It was okay, but not really what Autumn was looking for.

The third option was performing magic tricks, so Autumn dressed up as a magician and tried the classic pull a rabbit of of the hat. As she was doing this she did did indeed pulled a rabbit out, but then hundreds came out and Autumn began to run in terror while the Crusaders sighed before running off to help her.

Ten minutes later the Crusaders and Autumn were sitting on the benches thinking what else they could do. "Well that went very well." Applebloom said sarcastically. "Maybe there's still time for-" Scootaloo said before getting interrupted. "It's alright girls. Maybe it's best for me to not go to the talent show at all since there's nothing here that fits me." Autumn said.

"Autumn..." Sweetie Belle said with concern. "Let's just clean up a little before the bell rings for class." Autumn said while gathering up the paint equipment. The Crusaders thought that too as they helped her out. The trio then went to go put everything back to where it was and left Autumn alone.

"*Sigh* maybe I don't have anything to give." Autumn said to herself before she unknowingly began singing softy while walking back into the school.

 **Autumn:** _I've never walked through these halls before._

 _I've never been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh._

 _There's a lot in this school that I don't know. In a class, a test is a test. Will I make it like the rest?_

 _Or is it better for me to go?_

 _I know there's more that's out there._

 _And I just haven't found it yet._

 _I know there's more that's out there._

 _More people I haven't met._

 _This school is full of people._

 _But still I don't belong._

 _They dream of sharing and I don't know what is wrong._

 _Maybe I'm better off alone._

 _Will I find what I'm lookin' for._

 _If I just do it on my own?_

 _I know there's more that's out there._

 _Something to fill this hole inside._

 _I know there's more that's out there._

 _And I'm not afraid to try._

 _There's only so much the school can offer._

 _And I know I can't be right._

 _But I know there's more that's out there._

 _And I'll find it in the light._

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these halls._

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all._

 _There's something out there callin' me._

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see._

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there._

 _Another part, another way._

 _And I know there's more that's out there._

 _And I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

After singing, Autumn went to her locker to get a book for fifth period and after closing it she turned around and noticed the Crusaders with speechless expressions. "Are you girls okay?" Autumn asked. "That...was...amazing! Autumn who taught you how to sing like that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No one. I just sang what I was thinking." Autumn replied. "That's what you can do Autumn, sing at the Talent Show." Applebloom suggested. Autumn went wide eyed from hearing that before she thought about it and smiled. "Was my singing really good?" She asked. "You bet! You have a angel's voice." Scootaloo pointed out.

Autumn turned her smile into a warm one from hear that and agreed to sing at the Talent Show.

 **Canterlot High: Talent Show**

Later on at night at the school, all the students were there to see the talent show.

The Mane Eight, Crimson, Sonic, and Lucky were there too to see what the freshmen were doing and mostly what Autumn was going to do. "I can't wait to see what Autumn is gonna do." Sonic said with a smile. "Me too, I bet she put a lot of thought into it." Crimson replied with a smile.

On stage now was Snips and Snails doing a magic act using a rabbit, however it didn't work out because Snails forgot to bring the carrots for the rabbits and Snails chased after him because he forget. Back stage Autumn was getting a little nervous because she was up next along with the Crusaders.

"I really don't know if I can do this." Autumn said with a nervous tone. "Sure you can. You'll do great Autumn, we believe in you. Plus we're gonna help you after we've spent two hours practicing this song. So there really shouldn't be anything to worry about." Sweetie said with a assuring voice while Applebloom and Scootaloo smiled at Autumn.

Autumn returned it and asked about their strange costumes. Sweetie Belle mentioned that they made it themselves and that they hoped everyone with like her look.

"Next up is the Crusaders." Luna called out.

Going up on stage, Autumn and the Crusaders faced the crowd with Scootaloo on drums, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle on guitars, and Autumn being lead singer with a white tank top, blue jeans, yellow boots, a pearl bracelet, and a yellow heart symbol over her left eye. The crowd was a little surprised to see them like that, but they were curious before Scootaloo began to tap on the drums and others began playing their instrumentals while Autumn began singing.

 **Autumn:** _I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word._

 _Who sits at the curb and waits for the world._

 _But I'm about to break out, about to break out, I'm like a crook TONIGHT._

 _I caught you staring at me and I wasn't thinking clearly and now I'm like a bee and I'm hunting for the honey, and I'm kinda shy but your super fly yeah I could be your Kryptonite._

 **All:** _Like oh!_

 **Autumn:** _Light my body up baby like a matchstick._

 **All:** _Oh!_

 **Autumn:** _And hit the gas quick._

 _Ready or not here I come, where you at?_

 _The night is young._

 _In the crowd._

 _The music's loud._

 _But I will find you._

 _Ready or not here I come._

 _I like your smile do you like our song?_

 _Just sing it, lalalalalalala and I will find you._

 _Ready or not._

 _Ready or not._

 _Hello my name is...nice to meet you._

 _I think you're famous, where have I seen you?_

 _You'll be my prince and I'll be the princess living in a fairy tale._

 _We could have a palace right next to Oprah._

 _37 cars and a yacht down in Boca._

 _Take me away where ever you say, yeah we could be setting sail._

 **All:** _Like oh!_

 **Autumn:** _Light my body up baby like a matchstick._

 **All:** _Oh!_

 **Autumn:** _And hit the gas quick._

 _Ready or not here I come, where you at?_

 _The night is young._

 _In the crowd._

 _The music's loud._

 _But I will find you._

 _Ready or not here I come._

 _I like your smile do you like my song?_

 _Just sing it, lalalalalalala and I will find you._

 _Ready or not._

 _Ready or not._

 _Ready or not here I come here I come._

 _You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs._

 _You and me dance from the night to the dawn._

 _Ready or not here I come boy it's on._

 _Ready or not here I come here I come._

 _You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs._

 _You and me dance from the night to the dawn._

 _Ready or not here I come boy it's on._

 _Ready or not here I come, where you at?_

 _The night is young._

 _In the crowd._

 _The music's loud._

 _But I will find you._

 _Ready or not here I come._

 _I like your smile do you like my song?_

 _Just sing it, lalalalalalala and I will find you._

 _Ready or not._

 _Ready or not._

After Autumn was finished singing the Crusaders stopped playing before they all stared at the crowd. Everyone was speechless and had not idea what to do, until Crimson and Sonic began clapping and everyone else followed them up to show the girls that they were amazing.

Autumn and the Crusaders smiled from the crowd cheering for them, even Celestia and Luna were clapping too, not to mention Silver Spoon but she stopped when Diamond Tiara looked at her. The girls then exited off stage before Celestia began to determine who was going to win.

"Okay everyone, settle now. After witnessing all of those unique and unexpected performances, I believe the winner of this year's Talent Show is..." Celestia said with checking the papers. "Autumn and the Crusaders!" She cheered before everyone else cheered. Autumn, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo cheered as well. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were shocked about this before grunting.

The four girls went up on stage where Luna gave each of them a medal before the girls went back stage. "I can't believe we won." Autumn said with excitement. "Yeah, but mostly it was all you Autumn." Applebloom said. "But without your help I would've never been able to perform. Thank you girls." Autumn replied warmly.

The Crusaders smiled warmly at Autumn before they gave her a hug. This was something Autumn never expected, but she closed her eyes and accepted it. A few minutes later they separated before Crimson and Sonic appeared with Lucky. "Autumn that was incredible, we've never heard you sing before." Crimson said with joy.

"Yeah, I guess I have a natural voice." Autumn replied. " You sure do. Hey, maybe you, me, and Crimson could form a little band someday or you could join the Rainbooms with us?" Sonic asked. Autumn went wide eyed from hearing that before replying, "Yeah, I'll think about that."

"Honey, you were amazing. I'm so proud of you." Lucky said kindly. Autumn smiled from hearing that before she went up to Lucky and hugged her. Lucky was stunned from this before hugging back with Crimson and Sonic coming in to join them.

The four of them broke their group hug a few minutes later before Applebloom spoke, "Hey Autumn, do you wanna go get some milkshakes to celebrate?" She asked. "Why?" Autumn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Because we're friends." Applebloom replied with some confusion. "Friends?" Autumn wondered. "Autumn you should join them. Friends hang out together, laugh, talk, and enjoy being together." Crimson explained.

Autumn then got the message before her and the Crusaders went to Sugar Cube Corner with the boys coming along to bring them back home when they're done. Lucky smiled in the background before a thought came to her, "Autumn... She's a wonder."

 **End of Chapter 35.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **The songs here were What More is Out There from Friendship Games, and the second is Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler. I do not own these songs and I had changed up the lyrics just a little so that they would fit with Autumn.**

 **Also for those you are wondering a little, I thought that Autumn's personality is mixed between Yui from SAO and Xion from Kingdom Hearts with a few additions.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and let's all be prepared for 2.8 when it comes out.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM me for any questions.**

 **See ya later my friends.**


	36. Chapter 36: The Calling

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 36: The Calling

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House: Late at night**

While everyone else was a sleep Autumn was in her room writing in a notebook about everything she's experienced. It was something Crimson and Sonic did before they stopped, but she had decided to add whatever she wanted to remember the important moments.

 _Day 8_

 _"It's been a week since my arrival at Canterlot High. So far the name Autumn and the people around me are what I treasure, but I still can't recall anything from my previous life or people from my "family"._

 _Right now things are going okay. I've gained some friends and we've done some pretty interesting things, things that were either strange or were very unfamiliar to me._

 _I'm learning a lot of these things, but there's still things I don't know. I hope and pray that I can try to remember my past so that I can return to where I came from...but I have this weird feeling I belong here somehow and that this is my home._

 _Whatever happens next, I'll try to face it the best I can._

After Autumn was done writing she placed her note book in her book bag before stretching out her arms and releasing a yawn. She then changed into her pajamas before going off to bed. As she closed her eyes she smiled, "I have so much more to learn. I hope my friends can help me through them." She said quietly.

 **Canterlot High: Next Day**

This morning at school Autumn was at her locker getting some stuff for class before the Crusaders showed up. "Hey Autumn!" Scootaloo yelled while riding her scooter through the hallway. Autumn turned around and noticed her friends before smiling, "Hey girls, good morning." She said.

"Mornin'. So, do you wanna go to study hall during fourth period? Me and the others are having a little trouble with our homework and I thought the four of us could help each other." Applebloom asked before Autumn. "Cool, we'll see you then." She added before her and the Crusaders went to go to class.

Autumn giggled a little before closing her locker and walked to class. "You're not suppose to be here..." A voice said, echoing through the hall. Autumn heard it before turning around, however she didn't anything before she continued walking. "The truth will come to you. When it does...you will never be the same as you are now." The voice said again. Autumn was staring to get nervous and she really didn't know what this voice was, so in a instant she ran to class to get away from the voice.

After fourth period Autumn met up with the Crusaders at the library to help them with their homework. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were paying close attention to what they needed to learn, but for Scootaloo she just moaned as it was completely boring to her.

"Ugh, why do we even need to learn about mathematics and history? This is sooo boring..." Scootaloo said while putting her head on the table. "It can't be that boring. It's a little interesting to me." Autumn said with a small smile before turning the page. "Yeah Autumn is right. Besides this stuff might come in handy someday, who knows when we'll need to use them." Sweetie Belle added with Applebloom agreeing.

Scootaloo didn't change her mind as she moaned again. Autumn then turned her attention to her assignments before writing on them, however as she was she heard the voice again, "You never had a home. There was never a "you" to begin with." It said.

Autumn went wide eyed from hearing it before she stopped writing and had a slightly worried look. The Crusaders took notice of this before responding, "Are you okay Autumn?" Applebloom asked. "Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm okay." Autumn replied. "What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern. "It's nothing. Look I've gotta go. I'm sorry but I can't be here right now." Autumn replied while packing up her things and left the library.

The Crusaders didn't know what happened or why Autumn left so suddenly, but they thought it was something she needed to do and left it at that before they continued with their work. Meanwhile Autumn walked though the halls and was getting really scared from hearing the voice.

"You don't belong in this world or any other. Your existence was a mistake. You are nothing. Nothing... No one who matters to anyone..." The voice said, continuing to scare Autumn. She then started running, not caring where she was going before bumping into Luna.

"Autumn?" She asked. Autumn couldn't respond as she was breathing heavily. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Luna asked. "I...don't know. I'm hearing this voice and it's saying these really horrible things to me." Autumn answered. Luna raised an eyebrow and didn't know what Autumn was talking about, however she did see that Autumn was scared and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"When did this voice started talking to you?" Luna asked. "This morning, then at the library." Autumn replied. "I'm not sure what this either Autumn, but you should try to talk to your friends about this as well. This might be a prank or something else, but whatever the reason I'm positive that it'll go away." Luna said with a assuring voice.

Autumn calmed down a little from hearing that before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. "Thank you Vice Principle Luna." Autumn said kindly. Luna smiled and nodded before telling her to go find her friends. Autumn nodded before she did what she was told, then after she left Luna continued to wonder about her and what these voices were that terrified her.

 **Canterlot High: Afterschool**

When Autumn returned to the library the Crusaders had already left and the bell rang for fifth period. A little frustrated that her friends weren't around, Autumn had decided to wait until school was over. At the end of sixth period all the students started to walk out of the building while Autumn searched for the Crusaders.

Luckily for her they were at the Wondercolt Statue waiting for her. "Girls." Autumn called out. The Crusaders turned to where they hear Autumn's voice and grinned. "Hey Autumn, we were waiting for you." Scootaloo said. "You were?" Autumn asked with slight confusion. "Of course, we're your friends silly. Why wouldn't we?" Sweetie Belle replied.

"N-no reason. Listen there's something I need to tell you guys." Autumn said with a serious voice. "What is it?" Applebloom questioned. "I...I've been hearing this voice all day and I don't know what to do about. Can you help me?" Autumn replied while rubbing her left arm.

The Crusaders didn't really know what Autumn was talking about, but they did agree to help and believed that it was a ghost haunting the school. "Alright Crusaders, let's go ghost hunting! But first we're gonna need some gear." Applebloom said with determination while the others nodded, except Autumn as she thought they didn't take her seriously.

 **Canterlot High: Late at Night**

It was now dark and the school was closed until tomorrow morning, however the Crusaders and Autumn were able to quietly take the keys from the sleeping janitor in his office before opening the school with flashlights in hand and prepared to find a ghost.

Slowly walking through the creepy hallways, Autumn and her friends began their search. "Girls I really don't believe this is a ghost." Autumn said, thinking this hunt is completely ridiculous. "Of course it's a ghost. Only spirits of the undead can speak to the living and how else can you make up for the voice talking to you." Scootaloo replied.

Autumn began to wonder on that and slightly believed that it was a ghost, however deep down inside of her she thought it was something else. As the four girls walked they suddenly heard a sound before taking cover behind a corner.

"What was that?" Sweetie Belle asked with terror in her eyes. "I dunno. Let's check it out." Applebloom suggested before coming out of the corner. "What!" Sweetie Belle shouted before Scootaloo covered her mouth. "Shh! Calm down, it'll be fine. Plus I'm not scared at all, what about you Autumn?" She said before turning her attention to Autumn.

Autumn placed her hand on her chest before responding, "I...I don't know. I'm not feeling anything right now, but I'll go with you guys if you want me to." The Crusaders didn't understand what she was talking about, but they nodded as the four of them began to walk where the sound came from.

As they roamed through the halls they found the library and thought to check there to find the ghost. Autumn and Applebloom checked upstairs while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo checked downstairs. While walking upstairs Autumn was very quiet while Applebloom searched through the isles.

"Hey Autumn, are you alright?" Applebloom asked. "Huh?..." Autumn replied. "You haven't said anything for a while and I wanted to make sure you were close." Applebloom replied. "Oh yeah..." Autumn replied with a frown. "What's wrong?" Applebloom asked. "I feel like you girls aren't following what I said about this. It isn't a ghost, it's...something else. I don't know what but I really don't think a undead spirit is here in this school." Autumn replied.

Applebloom saw how Autumn was feeling upset and now starting to use her head more than what came naturally. "Well...if it isn't a ghost, then we'll just have to see. In the meantime don't frown, smile." Applebloom said with a kind smile. Autumn smiled a little from hearing that, but then it went away went the voice returned.

"You can't ignore this forever. I'm sorry for telling you this, but it is the truth. You must learn the truth because I know what you really are." The voice said. Autumn stopped walking before she felt scared again, and from there she couldn't take it anymore and began running out of the library.

"Autumn!" Applebloom called out. Autumn didn't listen as she continued to run. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo noticed this too and the Crusaders began to chase after her to see what's bothering her. In the halls Autumn ran and ran until the voice came back, "I'm not a spirit if you think I am. Come to the roof and we can continue this discussion."

Not knowing why, Autumn agreed to go there. Around the same time the Crusaders were running with determined faces to find Autumn, however in a blink of an eye they stopped when Vice Principle Luna appeared.

"Crusaders?" She said with shock. "Vice Principle Luna. Nice to see you." Scootaloo said with sheepish and nervous smile. "What are you three doing here at this time of night?" Luna asked with a firm look and voice. The Crusaders were a little nervous to answer, but they took in a deep breath before answering.

"We came here because of Autumn." Applebloom answered. "Autumn?" Luna asked. "She said she was hearing a voice today and it scared her, so we thought it could've been a ghost and we came here with her to find it. But...Autumn said it wasn't a ghost and we didn't listen to her because we the three of us believed she could've been wrong. Now she ran away and we don't know where she went." Applebloom added with a frown.

Luna never expected this problem to be a serious situation, however now wasn't the time to think about what the issue really was. "Alright girls, let's go find Autumn. And afterwards we're going to have a talk about sneaking into school at night." Luna said. The Crusaders were a little nervous about the last part, but it didn't matter to them now because what really did was their friend.

Upon making it to the roof of the school Autumn saw a mysterious figure staring at the night sky. "Are...are you the voice who spoke to me?" She asked the figure. The figure then turned around and it was revealed to be Diz.

"Yes, I am." Diz replied. "Why are you haunting me? And why did you say all those horrible things to me?" Autumn asked, wanting answers. "Because it was the truth. You really weren't suppose to exist, however it appears that fate brought you for any number of reasons." Diz replied. "What do you mean?" Autumn asked. "You really don't know? I won't say it because the time isn't right, however all I will say is that you, Crimson Nova, and Sonic Blitz are connected to each other. You forced yourself to come here with them and you are learning so much about life, but pretty soon it will all end." Diz said. Autumn didn't know how to respond to that and she really didn't know what this man was talking about at all. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am a servant of the world. If I am, that makes you a tool at best." Diz replied.

"That's not funny at all!" Autumn yelled before she unknowingly summoned out Crimson's and Sonic's Keyblades before rushing over to the man to attack him. Unfortunately Diz protected himself from her attack as the Keyblades couldn't phase through his barrier and Autumn was sent flying back. Diz was amazed by what she just did, however when Autumn got up she noticed what she was holding and got confused.

"W-what are these things?" She said. "Ah. Another one chosen by the Keyblade." Diz answered. "Keyblade?" Autumn said. "Yes. Those swords you are wielding right now are known as Keyblades. Only special people have the ability to wield them and it appears you are special as well Autumn." Diz replied. "Y-you know my name?" Autumn asked with wide eyes. "I do. I've known after you came here. Now it is time for me to leave, and the questions you are looking for reside with Crimson and Sonic." Diz replied before disappearing.

After he vanished the Keyblades dismissed themselves from Autumn before she looked at her hands, "Key...blade?" She said. Around the same time Luna and the Crusaders appeared from behind her, "Autumn, are you alright?" Luna asked. Autumn turned around and faced the people in front of her before replying, "I'm okay. And the Crusaders were right, it might've been a ghost." She said, lying about what happened to her. "Really? Did you see it?" Scootaloo asked. "Yeah, but then it got away." Autumn replied.

Scootaloo groaned from hearing that and the rest of the Crusaders just shrugged it off. "Well at least you're okay Autumn. And...we're sorry for not listening to you." Applebloom said with a frown. "Hey it's okay. Don't be sad, smile." Autumn replied, saying what Applebloom told her from earlier. Applebloom smiled from that as did the others. "Alright girls it's time to get you all home before anyone notices your disappearance." Luna suggested before everyone nodded.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

After dropping off the Crusaders at their homes Luna took Autumn back to her home. "Well this has been a very interesting night." Luna said out loud. "Yeah. Sorry we snuck into the school Vice Principle Luna." Autumn apologized. "It's okay. Just don't do it again okay." Luna replied.

Arriving at the house Autumn looked at Luna before speaking, "There's something I need to tell you." Autumn said. "What is it?" Luna wondered. "There wasn't really a ghost up on the roof. It was this strange man who was the one responsible for talking to me in my head." Autumn replied. "What did he look like?" Luna asked. "He was wearing red bandages on his face, had one eye out, wore a cloak, and he said that I am connected to Crimson and Sonic." Autumn answered. Luna went wide eyed from hearing this because she knew exactly what Autumn was talking about. "Did he say anything else?" She asked. "He said that I could wield these things called Keyblades. For some reason I was able to summon two and I attacked him because I thought everything he said was a lie." Autumn answered.

Luna was even more surprised to hear that and she really didn't know what to think of it. "Well how about we discuss this tomorrow. For now go inside and get some rest." Luna said. Autumn nodded before get out of Luna's car and walked up to the door. Lucky appeared after Autumn rang the doorbell and she was very surprised to see her while wondering why she was out late.

After Autumn went inside Luna drove off to go home as well. "Diz... What's your part in this? What do you know that we don't?" She said to herself.

 **End of chapter 36.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter will come soon, also I've been getting a little distracted lately and haven't been focusing on this. I apologize and I'll try to get my motivation back with each of my stories.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See ya later.**


	37. Chapter 37: Connecting the Links

**Hi friends.**

 **I've got some free time so I thought to add the next chapter, please enjoy because I believe this one will sound interesting.**

Chapter 37: Connecting the Links

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house: Morning**

Last night Autumn had snuck into Canterlot High with the Crusaders because they thought there was a ghost haunting it. Unfortunately that really wasn't the issue, for you see it was really Diz who was speaking to Autumn and from there Autumn discovered that she as the ability to wield Keyblades.

This morning Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Lucky woke up to get ready for their daily routines, however during breakfast things got a little serious. "Autumn." Lucky said. "Y...yes ma'am?" Autumn replied nervously. "Why did you sneak out last night? It's dangerous out there, and who knows what would've happened if Vice Principle Luna didn't find you." Lucky said with a firm tone.

"I...I'm sorry, but there was a voice speaking to me and I had to find out where it was coming from. Plus the Crusaders wanted to help and they got the wrong message on what we were really searching for." Autumn replied while looking down. Crimson and Sonic didn't feel good about this either as they were glad Autumn was okay, but they didn't understand what was going on with her. "Did you find the voice?" Crimson asked. "Yes. It was coming from a a mysterious man wearing bandages around his face." Autumn replied.

Hearing this made the boys go wide eyed before Sonic spoke up. "Diz spoke to you?" He asked. "He did. He told me that I wasn't suppose to exist. That I was a tool. Then he made me really mad and then in a instant I summoned out these Keyblades and tried to attack him but nothing worked." Autumn replied while slowly pulling her face up.

Crimson, Sonic, and Lucky were very surprised to hear that. "You can use a Keyblade?" Crimson asked with a shocked tone. "Y-yeah." Autumn replied. This was a whole new thing the boys never expected, someone else besides themselves, their mentors, their father, and Vanitas can wield a Keyblade. Lucky calmed down a little before she spoke again, "Autumn I am very surprised to hear this. How are you able to wield one?" "I...don't know. I just summoned them from pure instinct." Autumn replied.

After hearing that the boys began to wonder what to do about this, then a idea came up. "Hey, maybe you can show us what you can do with a Keyblade. Celestia and Luna can show you." Crimson said. "No." Lucky said, denying that suggestion. "But mom, she could be really good at it." Sonic said. "I said no and that's final. I already have two Keyblade wielders, three is too much and I believe it's better this way." Lucky replied.

"But what if the Dark Conquerors start making trouble again? She needs to learn how to defend herself." Crimson said strongly. "Boys don't talk back. I'll protect her just like I'll protect you two. I'm not going to lose any of my kids again. So please do this for me, please try to be normal." Lucky replied while sounding very upset over what occurred last year.

Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn remained quiet from hearing that and left to go to school. "I love you boys, and have a good day Autumn." Lucky called out. "We love you too." Sonic replied while Autumn remained silent.

After they left Lucky exhaled before closing her eyes to think. "I have to do better. As a mother it's my responsibility to protect my children. I'll protect Autumn as well and make sure that they will never get hurt or get taken from me again." Lucky thought before opening her eyes.

 **Canterlot High: Celestia's Office**

After getting to school and before the bell rang Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn went to Celestia's office to talk about an important matter.

"So Autumn has the power to wield a Keyblade. Luna did you know about this?" Celestia said while looking through her blinds before closing them. "Yes. Autumn told me after I arrived on the roof last night." Luna answered.

Celestia then turned her attention to Autumn, "Diz also spoke to you as well didn't he?" She asked before Autumn nodded. "Ms. Charm didn't want me to learn how to use a Keyblade because she wanted me to be normal. To be honest...I can't let this go, I need to know more about myself, where I came from and why I'm connected to Crimson and Sonic." Autumn added with a serious tone.

"Me and Crimson want to help too, plus if Diz ever shows up again we'll ask him about this as well." Sonic said. "Boys, Autumn, as much as I and my sister want to help you, we can't." Celestia replied. "But why?" Sonic asked. "Because if we help Autumn, Lucky will find out and forbid us from doing it again. Even though this is a serious situation we don't want to cause anymore problems in this world." Luna proclaimed.

The boys and Autumn frowned from hearing that, then Autumn stood up before glaring at the principles. "Why can't I know more about myself? I have the right to know." She said firmly. The boys, Celestia, and Luna were surprised to hear Autumn say that before Celestia replied. "No you don't young lady. Finding out the truth doesn't always work out in the end. There are so many things you, Crimson, and Sonic don't know. Understand that we are trying to help you and to make sure you don't do something you'll regret." She said, giving out a statement.

As Crimson and Sonic were watching this they couldn't help but notice that this is how they reacted when their mentors refused to tell them the truth about their past. Both of them then stood up before looking at Autumn, "Autumn you need to listen for know. One day you'll understand, but right now we need to be normal." Crimson said with a understanding voice.

Autumn calmed down a little before she took in a deep breath and exhaled. Afterwards the three of them left Celestia's office to get to class while the principles tried to understand what was going on. "Little by little Autumn is becoming a little more like those boys." Celestia exclaimed while intertwining her hands. "I see that as well. However she has her own personality, and it is very unclear how she's able to use the Keyblade." Luna pointed out.

Celestia nodded to that, afterwards both principles agreed to keep an eye on her as much as the boys too so that they wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

 **Canterlot High:Library**

After fourth period instead of going to lunch the boys and Autumn went to the library to think over about this new development.

"I don't understand this, plus what did your mom mean when she said she wasn't going to lose her children again?" Autumn asked the boys.

( _Roxas' theme)_

Crimson and Sonic looked down at the table before turning their attention to Autumn. "Well... A month ago me and Sonic went on a journey to find our real parents Leo and Hikari. We've passed through many worlds and made many new friends, then we finally found them and we very happy." Crimson said. "However we also faced against a group of people called the Dark Conquerors. They're main goal is completely unclear to us, but we believed we were apart of it. We then followed them to their world after they kidnapped our mom and destroyed her heart. In that moment Me and Crimson had to sacrifice ourselves so that our hearts would merge to create a brand new heart for our mom." Sonic added.

Autumn was speechless from hearing that before she managed to speak after a few minutes. "Oh...my lord. I...had no idea. I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay Autumn. We had to do it to protect those we care about and that includes you now. Also we're gonna help you learn more about yourself." Crimson replied. "But what about your mom and Celestia's word for us to be normal?" Autumn asked. "What's more important now is to help you. Me and Crimson couldn't remember our past, but then it started to come back to us in pieces when we went over to our original school." Sonic replied.

Autumn was confused by what Sonic said until he told her that him and Crimson were originally from, Crystal Prep Academy before they got transferred to Canterlot High. Even though the three of them could get into some trouble for this, Autumn needs to know more about herself and maybe her memories will come back.

"After school, let's go to Crystal Prep." Crimson suggested with Sonic and Autumn nodding to the suggestion.

( _Song Ends)_

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Main entrance**

After school was finished the boys and Autumn were prepared to get some answers. "Hey guys!" A voice called out. Turning around the boys and Autumn noticed the Mane Eight and the Crusaders coming up to them while they were walking near the Wondercolt Statue.

"Where are you three going?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Uh..we're just going into town for a little bit before going home." Sonic replied, making an excuse. "What are going to do there?" Applejack asked. "Just walking around, getting some exercise, you know...checking out the sights. Right Autumn?" Crimson replied before looking at Autumn as she nodded.

"Are you sure that's what you guys are really doing?" Rainbow dash asked, sensing something off about this. "Yeah that's all. We'll see you guys later." Sonic replied before he, Crimson, and Autumn began running off to where they needed to go.

The others were getting a little suspicious of them and thought to secretly follow them. "C'mon ya'll. Let's see what these are really up to." Applebloom said before her, the rest of the Crusaders, and the Mane Eight began to follow them.

An hour later after sprinting through the street of the City, the boys and Autumn made it to Crystal Prep Academy. "Wow, this is where you guys really came from?" Autumn said with amazement. "Pretty much. Let's go." Crimson said before he and Sonic gripped onto Autumn's arms and did a high jump to get over the gate.

After that the three of them began to walk into the building, however they also had to keep a low profile due to them not being from the school and mostly because there are a few students there that know the boys, which meant they could get in trouble just from getting called out.

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Halls**

Going inside, the trio noticed not that many people since it was the end of the day. This didn't mean things were going to be easy, so the trio quietly snuck through the halls while Autumn became breath taken by how the scenery looked. "This place is like a castle." Autumn commented. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. This is where we attended before going to Canterlot High. To be honest it was really rough here during freshmen and sophomore year." Sonic replied before he and Crimson started to feel a little upset. "Why? What happened?" Autumn asked with a concerned voice.

( _The Heart Made of Glass_ from Arc V)

Crimson and Sonic looked at Autumn with frowns before they explained their pasts. "Back then it was really hard for us to make friends. The reason for that is because we didn't know much about anything, including the basic of things." Crimson explained. "We got picked out by mostly the Shadowbolts and it was nothing but a nightmare." Sonic added.

( _Flashback)_

 _Crimson and Sonic were walking through the halls while looking down with frowns on their faces. A few students took notice of them, some kept saying they were twins while others asked them what something was and if the boys got it wrong or didn't know then everyone would start laughing at them._

 _One time during class Indigo Zap came up to the boys after class and did her signature "What's that on your shirt" trick, and the boys fell for it every time. Then while running to get to their next class Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare tripped them and didn't even both to help them pick up there papers. Lemon Zest would constantly make them listen to her loud music and Sour Sweet always flopped between being a little nice to them and being a complete jerk._

 _One day it was their birthday and at their lockers the Shadowbolts apologized for being mean to them, they even made a cake for them as a sign of their apology. Crimson and Sonic found it a little hard to accept, but they accepted it and big surprise...the Shadowbolts dumped their faces into the cake before they laughed at them again. After that the boys just fell to the floor and cried their eyes out while wondering why everyone was mean to them and what did they ever do to them._

 _Just then two people appeared in front of them. "Hey, please don't cry." A kind female voice said. As the boys raised their heads they noticed their teachers Cadence and Shining Armor with paper towels. "It'll be alright boys, just ignore the Shadowbolts. We'll help with whatever you need, but in return you both have to stronger then this." Shining Armor said with a confident smile before the boys got up. After cleaning them up Cadence smiled at them sweetly, "You're not alone. As long as we're around you two won't be afraid. We'll be your friends if you want us to be." She asked._

 _The boys didn't know how to respond to that until Cadence hugged them softly. The only person who's ever hugged them like that was their mom, but for the first time Crimson and Sonic smiled again before closing their eyes and accepting them as their friends._

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _(End of song)_

After hearing all that Autumn felt this sudden pain within her, she then went wide eyed before having flashbacks on what the boys experienced from their past. A minute later she began to breath heavily before placing her hand on her head. Crimson and Sonic noticed this before asking Autumn if she was okay, "Yeah...I had no idea people could be so cruel." She said. "Yeah, but after we got some help we began to feel a little better." Crimson replied.

Autumn made a small grin from hearing that, afterwards the trio continued walking before they ran into some familiar faces. "Well, well, well, look who's back." Indigo Zap said with her arms crossed while showing a grin. Like that the boys were seeing the Shadowbolts again, however when they did they crossed their arms and looked away while Autumn did the same for some unknown reason.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us again?" Sugarcoat asked. "Not really." Sonic replied. "Come on, we've made up and we'd apologized for how we treated you back then. Doesn't that count as something? Or will things bounce to the way it was before?" Sour Sweet asked. "Don't know consider the circumstances." Crimson replied.

The Shadowbolts huffed at that before turned their attention to Autumn, "Who's she?" Indigo asked. "Autumn." Autumn replied. "Seriously?" Sunny Flare asked before Autumn nodded. The girls found that a little strange before a thought came to mind. "Seriously though, what are you guys doing here?" Sunny Flare asked. "We're just helping Autumn regain some of her memories back and we thought being here and telling her what we experienced could help." Sonic answered before he, his brother, and Autumn began walking off.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Sugarcoat asked. "No, and we'd like to keep it that way." Crimson responded firmly. The Shadowbolts then decided to help them which was a little surprising to the boys since they don't believe them or trust anything they say, however the girls wanted to do this and promised that it wasn't a trick. "Please give us a chance." Lemon Zest asked. Thinking that over, Sonic responded, "Fine. Let's go."

 **Crystal Prep Academy: Library**

Minutes later the trio and the Shadowbolts went to the library to see if there was anything there so Autumn could remember something. "Okay so you said that you and the boys are connected in some way right?" Sugarcoat asked before Autumn. "Well in my defense memories just need a little help getting out, so tell us what you remember so far." She asked.

Autumn thought long and hard about this, as she began thinking she began having more flashbacks only it was very strange. "I...I remember showing up at a strange town. it was dusk and I appeared near this strange house with a gate in front of it. But...that's the only thing I can recall, other then that I have small memories of what you two experienced from this school." Autumn answered.

"You were in Twilight Town?" Sonic asked. "Is that what the town was called?" Autumn asked. "Yeah, me and Crimson have been there before. But we found you in a cave at Spirit Sanctuary. How'd you get from Twilight Town to there?" Sonic replied. Autumn thought about it again before she replied, "I don't know. Those were the only things I recently recall."

"Crimson, what do you think we should do next?" Autumn asked. "Well...if Twilight Town is where you appeared before Spirit Sanctuary then the best option is to go to the Old Mansion and see what else we can find." Crimson replied. "Shadowbolts, thanks for the help. Sorry we haven't called any of you, we've been a bit busy." He added while him and Sonic rubbed the back of there heads.

"Hey no worries. Plus we really are trying to change and it's been going okay. Try to visit us here every now and then okay." Sour Sweet said while maintaining her nice side for once. The boys nodded before they shook hands with Indigo and Sugarcoat.

After leaving the library the boys and Autumn left Crystal Prep to go to Twilight Town. Even though their mom told them they weren't allowed to go to other worlds they had to disobey this to help Autumn. "Are you guys sure we should do this?" Autumn asked. "Well...we're really not suppose to, but this is for you Autumn. Besides we won't be gone long and afterwards we'll come right back." Sonic replied with Crimson agreeing.

Autumn wasn't sure about this, but she agreed to go since this might help her remember. In that instant Crimson and Sonic brought out their Keyblades before opening up a Corridor of Light, then both they and Autumn walked through it before the corridor closed.

Unknown to them the Mane Eight and the Crusaders saw what had happened. "Now why in tarnation are they going to another world?" Applejack questioned. "Not sure, but what do you think we should do?" Fluttershy asked. "Do you think we should tell someone about this?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "No. we're not snitches. Let's just keep this to us for now and ask them when they get back." Lyra replied.

Everyone nodded to that before they all decided to go home for now and wait until it was time to talk to the trio about this.

 **Twilight Town: Tram Common**

After arriving at Twilight Town the trio began walking to the Old Mansion. "So this is a new world?" Autumn asked while they began walking. "Yeah. Welcome to Twilight Town Autumn." Crimson replied. "Twilight Town..." Autumn thought.

 **Twilight Town: Old Mansion**

As the trio walked Crimson and Sonic led Autumn into the woods before they all appeared at the Old Mansion. "Well Autumn, here we are." Sonic said while looking at the gate. "Yeah... Right here is where I came from, but I still don't know how I ended up in another world." Autumn said, wondering about these questions in her mind.

"Let's check inside. Maybe there's something there that'll help you remember." Crimson suggested before Autumn nodded. The gate was locked so the boys were gonna unlock it, but Autumn took care of it as she raised out her hands and two Keyblades appeared. She then used one to unlock the gate before the three of them went inside.

Inside the trio went upstairs and went into the White Room. Nothing was there, it was exactly the way the boys last saw it. "I see you three are doing something you're not suppose to." A voice said from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Crimson called out. Just then Diz appeared on the other side of the room with someone else with him. It was a girl who had the same face as Autumn, however her eyes were blue and she had long blonde hair while wearing a white dress with saddles.

"It's good to see you boys again, however what you are doing is highly irresponsible. How would your mother react to this?" Diz asked. "That shouldn't concern you Diz. We're only doing this to help Autumn so that her memories can be restored." Sonic replied firmly. "I see. That is why I have brought this girl with me. You three always have trouble following your directions, but your hearts are in the right place to do what is right, and I am very pleased to see this." Diz said before he began to unravel the bandages on his face.

When he did this his true face was finally revealed. His hair was blonde, his eyes were orange, and he looked rather middle aged. "Now children, please sit." Diz asked before he and the girl took a seat at the table. Not sure what was going on or why Diz revealed his face to them, the trio did what they were asked and calmly sat down so the five of them could talk.

"My real name isn't Diz. I am Ansem the Wise." Diz said, revealing his real name as well. "What?!" Crimson and Sonic said with shock. "Our father told us about you, he said you were the wisest man he's ever met. But why didn't you tell us your real identity before?" Crimson asked. "Because I was scared. After the destruction of The Land of Departure I fell into darkness. However, it was only for a short time before I reached the city of light, Radiant Garden. I was the ruler of it for a time, but then I had decided to pass it down to my daughter Harmony and began traveling the worlds to find a way to put things back to how they were before." Ansem the Wise explained.

"Princess Harmony is your daughter?" Sonic asked with wide eyes. "She is. I've lost the light of hope and couldn't bear to be around her anymore. She didn't want me to leave since she was too young to be a ruler yet, however I informed her that she had to be strong and that I would return to her as a father instead of a ruler." Ansem replied.

"Ever since then I had hid my identity and became Diz, which means darkness in zero. I've also been watching all of you and had studied the capabilities you can unleash. I do not mean to be strict and rough, but I was ashamed of how everyone would respond to my return. As for your sister, I am sorry." Ansem said as his heart was aching. "Sister? How am I their sister Ansem?" Autumn asked.

"Because you are a Nobody." Ansem replied. "That's not nice to say." Crimson said. "No, not a insult, a being with a capital N." Ansem explained. Crimson and Sonic looked at Autumn before turning their attention back to Ansem. "What do you mean?" Crimson asked.

"Namine', can you tell them." Ansem asked the girl next to him while revealing her name. "Hello. I'm Namine'. It happened like this, when someone with a strong will or heart turns into a Heartless they leave behind a empty shell that starts to act with a will of it's own. A being whose was born without a heart, a spirit that lingers on. Even though their bodies are fading from existence, Nobodies don't actually exist at all. Nobodies also show signs of emotions, but that's a lie, they pretend to have hearts." Namine' explained.

Hearing this surprised Autumn and the boys completely, afterwards Autumn looked down with sadness. "So...my happiness, my joy, my despair, every emotion I can show is nothing but fake?" She asked before tears began to fall from her face. "How could say such a thing? Even if it was true." Crimson said to Namine' "I'm sorry. I guess somethings are better left unsaid." She replied. Autumn then wiped away the tears from her face before looking at Ansem, "You wanted me to face the truth like this?" She asked. "No. I didn't want you to ever find out, however I had no other choice since you wanted to know so badly." Ansem replied.

"But wait. Both me and Crimson turned into Heartless so that our hearts would merge into one so that our mother could live, but how does that explain Autumn's existence?" Sonic asked. "Both your bodies fell into darkness and because of the strong bond you have with your family the gender had been swapped and the bodies had merged into a new being." Ansem explained. "You boys were only Heartless for a short time and that made Autumn not know what she was like before or having memories of her own. However I am very amazed by her, she is developing her own self and gaining emotions I never thought could happen. I had also called her your sister since she now shares your combined last names." He added.

All of this was a lot to take in for the boys and Autumn, but after a few minutes they were able take in deep breaths before exhaling. "Don't think of this as a bad thing, it's a very good thing too. However a Nobody's destiny is to return to darkness or back where they originally came from." Namine' said. "What do you mean?" Autumn asked. "Crimson and Sonic will have to either destroy or absorb you." Namine replied.

Autumn went wide eyed from hearing that before she looked at Crimson and Sonic. "I...I don't want that. I don't want to be alone after everything I've gained." Autumn said while feeling really scared. "We aren't going to do that." Crimson said to Ansem and Namine' while Autumn went wide eyed again. "We won't destroy our sister. She isn't the same as us. She deserves more than we do to be her own person." Sonic proclaimed strongly. "Crimson... Sonic..." Autumn said quietly.

Ansem and Namine' smiled from hearing that. "Very well said. Now that is all the information I know, the rest you'll find out soon. Return to your world, and be aware of anything out of the ordinary." Ansem asked before the trio nodded. "Before we go there's something else we want to know. Why do you look just like me?" Autumn asked Namine'. Namine' giggled before answering, "Because I'm your dimensional counterpart." "But since I was never suppose to exist, wouldn't that mean the same for you?" Autumn asked. "I existed in Radiant Garden, and when Ansem saw you he mistook you for me and dropped you at Memory Peak in Spirit Sanctuary." Namine' explained.

Autumn was surprised to hear that and asked Ansem if he knew everything that was going to happen. Ansem declined that hypothesis because he was only at the right place at the right time, plus he admitted that even those he knows most things he doesn't know exactly everything that's going to happen. The trio nodded to that before they left the mansion to get back to their world.

Once they left Ansem felt worried about something terrible happening, however he didn't want to intervene and allowed the chosen Keys to face it on their own.

 **Crimson's** **and Sonic's house: Late at night**

When the trio returned home they hadn't realized that it was already dark, so they quickly got home before thinking about anything else.

When they got their and went inside they were faced with both Lucky, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor who had disappointed looks. "Children, where have you been all day?" Lucky asked firmly. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn had nervously looks before one of them answered.

"We've been out." Crimson said. "Really? Because Cadence and Shining Armor told me you were at Crystal Prep today. Why did you go there?" Lucky asked with the same tone. "Because I wanted to know the truth about myself and they wanted to help me." Autumn said. "We've told you to not do that." Luna proclaimed. "We know, but now I already figured it out thanks to Ansem the Wise." Autumn added.

"Ansem the Wise? You've met him?" Celestia asked with wide eyes before Luna did the same. "Yes, he is really Diz and he told me that I'm the Nobody of Crimson and Sonic." Autumn replied. "You're not a nobody." Shining Armor said. "A Nobody as in a creature." Autumn added, giving out more detail.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked. "After me and Crimson turned out Heartless Autumn was born afterwards. Ansem found her in Twilight Town and placed her in Spirit Sanctuary. She also doesn't remember her family because she doesn't have any memories of anything from her previous life. She is also our sister since she came from us and it's her destiny to return to darkness or get absorbed, but me and my brother refused that option because she deserves better then that." Sonic replied.

"Also we understand that you all want us to be normal and keep us safe, but this is how it is. The Dark Conquerors will come back and when that happens we'll be ready." Crimson asked strongly with his siblings agreeing. The adults were a little stunned to see these kids standing up to them and how they've learned the hard truth. Lucky uncrossed her arms before going up to them and hugged all three of them. "Okay. However I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect all of you." She said softly before releasing them. "Thank you Lucky." Autumn said. "Sweetie you don't have to say my first name anymore. You can call me mom since you're my daughter now." Lucky replied.

Autumn didn't know what to say to that before she smiled, "Mommy." She said before she hugged Lucky again. Lucky hugged back as she was happy to have another child, however this also meant things would change at the blink of an eye and everyone had to be prepared for the worse.

 **End of Chapter 37.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and the music I added here are optional if you want to play them while reading.**

 **Also I know that some of my work might be a little depressing, but I'll to make it a little more better in the future.**

 **Next Chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me for any questions. Reminder: I do not own any characters related to Kingdom Hearts or MLP, the OC's however I do own.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	38. Chapter 38: Interlude

**Here is a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **This one will be a little different then before because of the chapter title, but I still hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 38: Interlude

 **Canterlot High: Outer Fields**

It was now the weekend and everyone at Canterlot High was excited about it, well except for Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn.

This morning Crimson was running laps around the track while Celestia was watching him and keeping track on his time. Ten laps later he stopped to take a breath while feeling exhausted. "*Huff* Please tell me I'm done? Ten laps around like you promised?" He asked Celestia while being out of breath. "That's good, now give me five more." Celestia replied while sitting on a bench. "What?! That's not fair." Crimson said with irritation. "Sorry Crimson, but this is punishment for going to another world without telling anyone. So go on." Celestia said while waving her hand away.

As Crimson was dealing with that, Sonic had to do twenty push ups with Twilight sitting on his back to give him a challenge. "Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. TWENTY!" He yelled out in the end before collapsing. "Am I done yet?" Sonic asked while looking at Luna. "You are, but I would like to see you do ten more." She said. "C'mon, Twilight's really heavy on me and I don't think I can keep this up." Sonic replied while pouting. "I'm not heavy." Twilight said with embarrassment. "You kinda are." Sonic mumbled. "What was that?" Twilight asked with a slight glare. "Uh, I just said your the cutest girl I've ever met?" Sonic replied with a sweat drop on his forehead. "That's what I thought, and thank you for the compliment." Twilight replied before Sonic continued making ten more push ups.

While Sonic did that Autumn was doing jumping jacks and she was really working up a sweat while Lucky watched her. "Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty." She called out before stopping to catch a breath. "Mommy, please tell me I'm done?" Autumn asked with exhaustion. "Not quite. Do ten more." Lucky replied. "Why?" Autumn asked. "You're getting the same amount of punishment as the boys are Autumn, plus it really doesn't hurt to exercise." Lucky replied. Autumn made a pouty face before she began making more jumping jacks.

"My life sucks!" The trio yelled out. After two hours they were finally finished and was now completely sore from their workouts while laying on the grass. "Now, have you three learned your lessons?" Celestia asked while her, Luna, and Lucky looked at them from above. "Yes ma'am." The trio said. "Good, now I believe you three deserve a little reward, wouldn't you agree Lucky?' Celestia asked before she nodded.

"Whatever it is we don't want it. Are bodies are as sore as a animal." Sonic said before moaning in pain. "Are you three sure you don't want any Sea-salt ice cream?" Lucky said with a smirk. Hearing that made Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn go wide eyed before they got up a little. "Okay. You really know how to get our attention don'tcha?" Crimson asked before Lucky giggled.

Spike then went up to Autumn and licked her face while she giggled. "Hey Spike, how's it going?" She asked. "Pretty good. Sorry about what you and your brothers went through this morning." He replied. "It's alright, *moan* we'll try not to get rebellious that much in time." Autumn said while getting up. The boys did too as they went over to the benches with the Mane Eight and enjoyed their treats.

 **Twilight Town: Clock Tower**

Meanwhile in another world, Vanitas and Adagio were sitting at the clock tower in Twilight Town while eating some Sea-salt ice cream.

"It's been a while since we've spent time up here, hasn't it?" Adagio asked. "Pretty much. We deserve a little time off, plus tomorrow will be when the real fun begins." Vanitas replied with a devious grin. Adagio smirked at that before they continued eating. After they were done they continued watching the sunset together, "Hey what happened to Aria and Sonata?" Vanitas asked. "Those two are always on each other's case, they're probably doing it again or maybe a miracle happened and they're finally getting along." Adagio replied.

Vanitas laughed at that before replying, "Yeah, that'll be the day." Adagio then became concerned about something before looking at Vanitas. "Hey Vanitas. You know we've been getting closer to each other for a while now. Do you think I'm still the same as I was before or have I changed?" She asked. Looking at her Vanitas began thinking about that before replying, "Well... I never asked how you joined us, why not start there?"

Interested in that, Adagio took in a deep breath before explaining. "It started ages ago. Me, Aria, and Sonata were known as the Sirens. We lived in Equestria and absorbed large amounts of negative energy from other ponies so that we could rule over the lands, but we were thwarted by a sorcerer named Star Swirl the bearded. He banished us to the Equestrian human world where we could only absorb small amounts of negative energy, but then the Equestrian magic returned and we thought we had a chance to get our true power back." Adagio stopped.

"What happened?" Vanitas asked.

"We were apposed by this girls called the Rainbooms. There magic was strong and with the power of "friendship" by their side they were able to defeat us and break our pendants. We had no choice but to run and we lost our voices in the process. Weeks later we had to live in the streets and had nothing to absorb to feed our power, but that all changed after Xehanort appeared. He said to us, " _If you want the power that was taken from you, I can grant it and even make you stronger then before."_ Seeing that opportunity we easily accepted it, the rest you know." Adagio finished.

"Wow, that's rough." Vanitas said. "I know. Being here was also strange too, but it became different after you came." Adagio replied before pushing Vanitas down onto his back while getting on top of him. "I've told you my story, after this you should tell me yours." She added before giving him a kiss on the lips. This made Vanitas go wide eyed before closing them and placing his hand on Adagio's face.

Five minutes later they broke the kiss before Adagio got off and Vanitas began explaining his story. "Alright you devious vixen, I'll hold my end of the bargain." He said before getting serious.

"It began back at Crystal Prep Academy. Crimson and Sonic were tasked by Sombra to battle a large amount of Heartless to produce the X-blades for him. However those losers never had the guts to do it and got pounded hard. Sombra went to them and was disappointed by their results, so he extracted the darkness from them and fortunately they actually had a good quantity. Half were placed into the Shadowbolts while the rest he kept before going back to the castle. He, Xehanort, and Xemnas began conducting experiments to create the perfect being that could do whatever they wanted it to do. So that created me, however I didn't have a face for weeks, but over time I gained one and I look just like Sonic mixed with some elements of Crimson's personality. The Dark Conquerors told me to rely on darkness and so I listen and it gave me so much power." Vanitas explained.

"I remember. But then you met me and a spark appeared that brought us together. The others don't know about our relationship and we've done good to keep it from them, but for how long until they find out?" Adagio asked. "Not sure. Plus I have my own objective instead of just acquiring the X-blades." Vanitas replied. "You want to be whole..." Adagio said before looking down. "Yeah. I have my own heart and this connection we've bloom is amazing, but I still want to be whole and for that to happen I'll need to face Crimson and Sonic." Vanitas replied.

"Once they're out of the way we can finally be at peace. I don't feel like gaining power anymore or ruling a world. There's no point anymore other then getting revenge on the those Shackles of Light."Adagio said with slight firmness. "Yeah. I know what the boys know, so we've got a advantage. You wanna try it?" Vanitas asked with a devious grin.

Adagio nodded before the two left the clock tower to return to the Dark Conquerors.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

In Spirit Sanctuary things are very quiet.

Inferno and Frostbite hadn't sensed a unbalanced anywhere, and they've been making sure it was kept that way by flying through the skies each day while checking through the forests. Other then that they've also been fighting each other to keep up their strengths like Crimson and Sonic do, so far they like it and are still happy to be free from their imprisonments.

Meanwhile in the village, Leo and Hikari were out gathering fruit before returning home. As they did they checked on the X-blades that their sons had given them to make sure they were still under protection. They were and Hikari doubled the protection spell just in case before the weapons were returned to the Reposed Chambers.

"Leo. I miss our children." Hikari said to her husband as they were walking out of the chambers. "I do too, but remember that they'll come back and visit someday, also they asked us to protect the most powerful weapons of all existence because they know we're more experienced and can be trusted." Leo replied.

"I know, but sometimes I wish there was a way we could be with them all the time instead of being stuck here." She said with slight sadness. "Hikari, you know we can't leave this place even if we wanted to. I feel your pain as well, but we can't always dwell on the past. We have to live with what we've gained and keep moving forward." He replied while helping her cheer up.

It worked a little as Hikari stopped before giggling and laughing a little. Leo did the same before they both stopped. "You always know how to cheer me up don't you?" She said with a grin. "Pretty much." Leo replied. "And that's one of the reasons I love you so much." She said before kissing his cheek.

Once the two were back up top they went into the living room before sitting down and holding each other's hand. "We don't know what will happen, what darkness may do to the worlds or to our children, but somehow we will help them no matter what. Right Hikari?" Leo asked.

"Of course. Light will always find a way to shine the darkness away, or the two could try to balance each other." Hikari replied. Afterwards the two thought to meditate together and pray that everything will work out okay for not just them but to their family.

 **Unknown location**

Besides The Castle That Never Was, there are two more places the Organization goes to so they could prepare for the worse. The place was another castle, however unlike their previous one this one was in ruins but was still in good condition.

Inside Young Xehanort, Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon were in the lobby while looking over the dusk horizon. "What's Xehanort up to now?' Chrysalis asked. "We are not entirely sure, however we must not disturb him." Young Xehanort replied. "Really? So far only half of us had gone up against the Keyblade Wielders and we already have two fallen comrades. Why can't we just all face them now and end this once and for all?" She added.

"Silence." Nightmare Moon said before slowly turning away from the window. "Don't speak to me like that. You out of any of use could've put up a good fight against those brats, but instead you possessed their friends to fight each other. I believe you can't even hold yourselves against a fight." Chrysalis said, mocking Nightmare.

Nightmare pulled out her dark crescent scythe before sticking it against Chrysalis' throat. "I can. I was merely testing their abilities to which they've passed. My next opportunity will be different and so I will not hold back against either of them." She said firmly. "That's enough Nightmare. We must preserve our strengths until the time is right." Young Xehanort asked to which she dismissed her weapon.

"That also brings a question about you. Why would Xehanort bring you out of time to here?" Nightmare asked out of curiosity. "I will be lead...where ever it is I am destined to go. I am here to provide support to my future self, however I only have limits to the abilities I've gained. Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz are strong, however they are weak compared to the capabilities of us. Keep that knowledge in check and one day each of us will achieve what we desire." Young Xehanort said before disappearing.

Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis looked at each other before they decided to leave the lobby. Even though they didn't want to admit it, Young Xehanort was correct, but each of the Dark Conquerors will face the heroes of the Keyblade to determine the fate of one another.

 **Equestrian City: Park**

In the evening after getting their treat from finishing up their punishments, Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn were prepared to go spend some time with their friends and relax. However their were a few changes as Celestia and Luna wanted to talk to the boys about something. Not knowing what is was Crimson and Sonic agreed to speak with them while Autumn went along with their mom and the others.

"What did you want to talk about?" Crimson asked. "Not here. Follow us to the park and we can discuss things there." Celestia replied. Getting a little more confused, the boys shrugged it off and accepted their offer before the four of them went to the park.

It was mid afternoon and there was a cool breeze, it was also sunny and warm which made the park look more amazing as it is at night. As the four arrived there they noticed a picnic table before sitting there to begin their discussion.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Sonic asked. "Well considering the circumstances and what had happened so far, we would like to talk to you two about the both of you and about your sister." Luna replied. "Shouldn't she be here to listen to this too?" Crimson asked. "No, only you two." Celestia replied. Not really understanding the reason Crimson and Sonic nodded before their principles began their conversation.

"Boys. You two have grown lot since a year had gone by. Me and Luna thought you two were only normal kids until we discovered that you were really the lost children of your parents Leo and Hikari. To be honest we were very surprised to hear about this and had no idea from the start, even when you first summoned out your Keyblades we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall into the brink of darkness. It was also a miracle that we were able to see your parents again as it was 16 years ago that the Heartless War began and separated us." Celestia said with deep honesty.

"We are also proud and blessed to be able to train you two on the proper ways of wielding a Keyblade. Your abilities have gotten stronger and you were also able to wield the legendary X-blades, but overtime you gave it up to get stronger the right way and to wield them when the time is right. That was a very wise choice and I believe you two were able to touch so many hearts over the course of your first journey." Luna with deep honesty.

The boys smiled from that before replying. "Thank you. Our lives might've gotten a little rough, but after meeting all of you were finally able to be home and create a big family." Sonic said warmly. "He's right, and you two are apart of it as well not just because you taught us how to use a Keyblade or saved us when we were slowly falling into the darkness back then, but because you didn't want us gone from this world didn't you?" Crimson said warmly.

Both women smiled warmly at the boys before nodding. "That's correct and thank you for saying that. Also we are wondering about your sister Autumn. We find it a little strange that she is apart of you after you two became Heartless, but nonetheless we are happy she is here. Do you boys believe she has a heart inside of her even though she was born without one?" Luna said.

Both boys felt a little surprised from hearing that without giving out a reaction, but they looked at each other before turning back. "We don't really know. We can't...just ask her if she really has a heart inside of her. But she is feeling emotions and that alone can make a heart. We talked to Ansem the Wise about this and when Autumn found out about her origin she was upset before crying. You have to have a heart to cry." Crimson said.

"I agree. It doesn't matter what she is, she is her own person who can do whatever she dreams of. She's apart of the family now and we'll make sure to put her on a path that she herself wants to go on toward the future." Sonic added.

"Very well said boys. We couldn't agree more. Now I believe you're family is waiting for you back home, so we'll allow you to leave if you wish." Celestia said with a smile before her and Luna stood up. Crimson and Sonic did too, but before leaving they went to each of them and hugged them. Both principles returned their hugs and they loved the boys from the bottom of their hearts, their connection was strong, just like with their girlfriends, their sister without knowing it, and the rest of their family.

After a while they separated from each other while smiling. "Do you two mind if we call you our aunts?" Sonic asked. Celestia and Luna blushed from hearing that before nodding. "Of course. Now run along you two before it gets dark out." Celestia said before the boys nodded. "And boys, may your hearts be your guiding keys." She added while placing her hand on her heart.

"Huh? What's that?" Sonic asked with confusion while Crimson felt the same. "It's something Keyblade Wielders say to each other all the time. It was a phrase no one has used in ages, but remembering it brings back so many memories for us." Luna explained. "May our hearts be our guiding keys." Crimson said. "May our hearts be our guiding keys." Sonic mimicked.

"Well, see you guys on Monday." Crimson said before he and Sonic ran off while the principles waved goodbye. "Don't you think it's a little strange for us to be aunts since we're not actually related to them?" Luna asked. "A little, but I find it cute to see those boys as nephews and students, plus Autumn as a niece." Celestia replied before they began walking home.

Luna thought about it for a moment before smiling. "I agree. Though "Master" is more appropriate when we train them, but I can manage that." She said.

 **End of chapter 38.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, also I hope you like the relationship between Vanitas and Adagio because me and a friend of mine believe these two are perfect for each other.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and things will get interesting and dark.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	39. Chapter 39: Dark Reunion Part 1

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter.**

 **Things here will get serious and I hope you enjoy what's about to begin.**

Chapter 39: Dark Reunion Part 1

 **Where Nothings Gather**

Xehanort and the rest of the Dark Conquerors had gather together because of a special occasion today.

"My friends. Comrades. And family. Today is the day we all achieve what we shall seek. Worry not that I shall be apart of this as well, the time has come to bring the worlds back and connect them together so they we shall make them the way we want it to be." Xehanort said.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this. But what about Crimson and Sonic?" Larxene asked. "Those boys have made a grave mistake to which they hadn't realize. This wasn't expected and they are fools to just throw away the ultimate prizes, but they are very wise when it comes to the light and darkness." Xehanort replied.

"My lord. Shall we go after X-blades?" Sonata asked. "That won't be necessary. Myself and Xemnas shall retrieve them ourselves." Xehanort replied while looking at number 13 before he himself revealed his face.

"What shall the rest of us do?" Nightmare Moon asked. "Leo and Hikari may have given birth to their children, but Celestia and Luna trained them well in how to wield a Keyblade. The secret lies within Harmony Dragon." Xehanort replied.

"Harmony Dragon? You mean that creature that defeated Sombra?" Chrysalis asked. "That what he said. Don't you ever pay attention to what Lord Xehanort says?" Aria asked which made Chrysalis angry. "I did listen child, I just wanted a reminder of what it was." Chrysalis explained.

"Inferno and Frostbite will be standing in your way. Those dragons were told by their owners to protect the world, but once the X-blades become apart of the darkness those dragons will be forced to merge into Harmony dragon." Young Xehanort said. "Yes my past self. As for Vanitas and the Sirens, you will be busy occupying the boys. Do whatever it is you please and enjoy what you seek out." Xehanort replied while looking at the four he mentioned.

"Yes my lord." Vanitas said.

"Understood. I'll be nice to see those girls again." Adagio added with the others nodding at Xehanort.

"Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, and Larxene, you will make Leo and Hikari tell you where the X-blades remain. My past self, you shall keep Celestia and Luna busy. There are only ten of us remaining, so all of you better not disappoint me. Dismiss." Xehanort said before disappearing.

The others did the same as well and it looks like the Dark Conquerors aren't going to go easy on the heroes of light any longer.

 **Lyra's House**

It was early in the morning and the sun was coming up from the horizon.

Lyra was laying in her bed sleeping before some sunlight came into her face and she moaned a little before getting up. "*Yawn* It's morning already?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

After getting out of bed Lyra went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before changing her clothes. After she was done she looked at herself in the mirror to straighten her hair while humming a calm tune.

"You better hurry Lyra." A voice said. Quickly turning around Lyra saw someone near her window before walking near him. It looked like Sonic, but she took a closer look and realized it was Vanitas. "What are you doing here?" She asked firmly.

"Nothing. Good morning by the way, and like I said you better hurry or you'll never see your boyfriend again." He replied. "What? What do you mean by that?" Lyra asked. "As of right now he doesn't need you anymore, or even thinks about you that much." Vanitas replied.

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks. Me and Crimson will always be together no matter what obstacles get in our way, so I suggest you leave or he'll be here to fight you." Lyra said. "Please, is that what you call love? I get that your apart of his heart like Sunset Shimmer is, but did you ever notice that she was really the girl he wanted to be with instead of you?" Vanitas asked with a convincing voice.

"What are you saying?" Lyra asked. "That poem your "boyfriend" wrote was really for Sunset instead of you. He only saw you as a friend and nothing more, but one mistake can change anyone's destinies." Vanitas implied.

Lyra thought about it and she didn't believe him, however Vanitas told her to ask him herself before opening up a Dark Corridor and walking right through it. After he left Lyra still believe anything Vanitas told her, however she began to feel small amounts of doubt before deciding to go and talk to Crimson about it, just to make sure.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's house**

After a long walk Lyra arrived at her boyfriend's house.

She knocked on the door to see if he was home and Lucky appeared on the other side while answering. "Oh hi Lyra. What brings you by this morning?" She asked kindly.

"Is Crimson home? I need to talk to him about something?" Lyra asked with a concerned voice.

Hearing this made Lucky wonder what it was that she wanted to talk to her sons about, but she gladly allowed her to come inside. "Crimson is in the back training with Sonic." Lucky said, telling Lyra where he was.

Nodding to that Lyra walked over to the backdoor before opening it and see Crimson and Sonic sparring while Autumn was watching. She closed the door behind her before sitting next to Autumn and began watching them. "Hey Lyra, how's it going?" Autumn asked. "Okay. How are things here?" She replied. "Same. Crimson and Sonic began their match a hour ago and I thought about watching them to see how they do it." Autumn said.

Lyra nodded to that as she continued to watch the boys fight. Crimson and Sonic kept clashing again and again before changing up tactics and repeating over and over again. Soon enough Sonic got the upper hand and knocked away Crimson's Keyblade before the girls were in awe.

"Alright, you win." Crimson surrendered.

"Got that right. You beat me last time so it's only far that I beat you today." Sonic said with pride before dismissing his Keyblade.

"That's fair. Oh, hey Lyra. I didn't see you there." Crimson said before walking over to his girlfriend.

Lyra smiled a little at him before getting a little worried. Crimson noticed this after using a towel to dry himself off. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "Um...a little, but I was wondering if we could talk in private?" She asked. "Sure. Hey guys can me and Lyra have a moment?" Crimson replied before looking at his siblings.

Sonic and Autumn nodded before they left and went back inside.

( _Roxas' theme)_

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Crimson asked before drinking a water bottle. Lyra didn't feel comfortable telling him that Vanitas told her that the poem he said to her was really for Sunset, but she needed to know about it, so she took in a deep breath before replying.

"It's...about that poem you told me a year ago. Was it really for me or someone else?" She asked. Hearing that made Crimson go wide eyed before he placed the water bottle on the glass table. "Um...what do you ask?" He said, slightly nervous about what was happening.

"Well, it's just that I have this feeling you're not telling me something and I want to know. So can you be honest with me and tell me that the poem you wrote was really for Sunset Shimmer instead of me?" She replied.

Crimson never thought this would happen to him and deep down he really didn't want Lyra to find out about it and that it didn't matter anymore, but he couldn't lie to her so he had to tell her. "Y-yes. The poem was meant for Sunset instead of you. I'm sorry." He said with slight sadness.

Hearing this surprised Lyra and it began to make sense. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked. "Because...I never wanted you to. To be really honest I really did make that for Sunset but I never thought it would go to you." Crimson replied.

"So...you've lied to me for months and everything we've been through was just apart of a misunderstanding?" Lyra asked with slight firmness. Crimson was getting a little scare by how she was reacting, but he had to be honest with her even if it would hurt her.

"No. I only left it out because I thought it shouldn't matter anymore and everything we've been through was real. You're my girlfriend Lyra and nothing will ever change that. Please understand." He said with honesty while going up to her. "Also why are you bringing this up now?" He added before raising a eyebrow.

"Because I just wanted to know, okay?" She replied firmly. "Lyra this isn't like you. It was just a misunderstanding, nothing more or less. I thought we've already been through this and we were able to patch things up?" Crimson said, wondering what was happening to his girlfriend.

"I know, but you still lied to me." She replied before frowning. "Hey how about we just leave this behind us okay? I didn't mean to lie or hide it from you, but I was afraid of how you were going to react." He said.

"I'm not sure if I can Crimson. I think we're done." Lyra said with slight sadness. "Done?" Crimson asked. "If we can be honest with one another then I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm breaking up with you." She added.

This surprised Crimson before he quickly replied, "You don't mean that. Please don't do this, I need you, you're my light."

"I'm sorry Crimson. I'll see you around." Lyra said before she walked away and left the house.

 _(Song end)_

Crimson couldn't believe what just happened, his girlfriend dumped him over a misunderstanding he and her thought they left behind. Inside of him Crimson felt broken, like a piece of him just cracked and a part of him was now gone. He then went inside before going up to his room and locking it.

Crimson sat on his bed while putting his head in his knees. "Why? I didn't want this. I do love her, but she doesn't believe me after everything that transpired." He thought.

Just then Crimson heard knocking on his door before going up to answer it. It was his mom and she had a concerned look on her face while coming in. "Honey are you alright?" She asked. "No I'm not." He replied before going back to his bed and sat down.

"You just went to your room without saying a word, so I thought I should come to check on you." Lucky explained before taking a seat next to him. "Lyra left with a upset look, do you want to tell me what happened?" She added.

"We...broke up." Crimson said with sorrow. Hearing this surprised Lucky as she thought this wouldn't happen, but she comforted him softly to help him. "It's okay...shh...it'll be alright." She said sweetly.

"No it would be mom. We had this problem before when Sunset kissed me and she noticed, but now she felt more upset then before. I never wanted her to find out, and how come I'm the only one who gets bad karma?" Crimson said before getting up.

"I don't know, but you can't let our emotions get to you Crimson. The last time it did you almost went berserk and you were consumed by darkness. I never want to see you or Sonic be that way again, so please understand and try to control your despair." Lucky asked.

Crimson didn't reply as he was feeling a whole pool of emotions. Lucky noticed this and left to give him time and as she left Sonic and Autumn overheard what was going on before coming into Crimson's room to help.

"Brother." Sonic said.

"Whatever you're gonna say to me I don't care, it isn't gonna help me." Crimson replied. "We know, we just want to see if there was a way we could help?" Autumn asked.

"No, there isn't. Right now I really want to be alone." Crimson asked. Sonic and Autumn understood before leaving. Crimson didn't know why this happened, but he wasn't going to let Lyra go and they had to talk about this.

 **Equestrian City: Streets**

Leaving his house Crimson began running toward the city to get to Lyra. As he ran he didn't stop for anything that came his way, even at stop signs he did flips to get over cars as nothing was gonna get in his way of fixing his mistake.

While running Crimson was then attacked before falling to the ground hard. It felt like he hit a wall, but when he looked up he didn't see anything and got confused. "What was that?" He wondered.

"How charming. Even after she broke your heart you still want her in your life?" A voice said from behind him.

Turning around and getting up Crimson saw Vanitas along with the Sirens. "Vanitas? What are you doing here?" Crimson asked.

"We have some unfinished business Crimson, however I had to make you get desperate to come outside so I decided to give Lyra a push in the wrong direction." Vanitas explained.

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked. "I am yours and Sonic's shadow. I know everything you know, including your relationships and what transpired of them." Vanitas explained again.

"That's why you have my brother's face?" Crimson asked before Vanitas nodded.

Crimson glared at him before summoning out his Keyblade. "I will never forgive you." He said firmly. Vanitas smirked from that before summoning out his Keyblade. "I don't want any of your forgiveness, plus let's see how strong you've gotten." He added before getting into a stance.

 _(Enter the darkness)_

Even though it was four against one Crimson really didn't care, he was going to finish Vanitas and deep down he held a grudge against him when he held Lyra captive.

In a flash Crimson and Vanitas clashed, then they stood back before charging at each other again. Vanitas released a swarm of attacks of Crimson while he tried to defend himself, however it wasn't enough as Vanitas disappeared before reappearing behind Crimson striking him down.

As Crimson got down to his knees he struggled to get up before Vanitas released a powerful swing and knocked him back hard. Crimson crashed into the sidewalk and felt a lot of pain, however he was never going to give up and tightly gripped his Keyblade before charging at Vanitas. As they clashed and struggled Crimson dealt some strong blows on him and managed to beat him to the ground, but that didn't make him believe it was over.

"I'll give you credit, you've gotten a lot stronger and your using your head. But that won't be enough until one of us it down for the count." Crimson said. "I couldn't agree more, however you should remember that I'm not alone." Vanitas implied.

Just then three loud screeches came from behind Crimson and blew him far from the area until he crashed into a nearby car. Everyone near this ran in terror while Crimson was getting up. He felt a ringing in his ears and even more pain then before, he still had the courage to go on and keep fighting.

Gathering the strength he had left Crimson charged at Vanitas in hopes of defeating him, however they all died as Vanitas warped multiple times while continuously dealing massive amounts of damage to Crimson. The Sirens released another power screech before Vanitas pounded Crimson into the ground, defeating him and leaving rough bruises on him.

 _(Song ends)_

Crimson laid in the road he was on while his Keyblade vanished. He struggled to get up but he didn't have anymore strength left before falling back. Vanitas dismissed his Keyblade while walking up to him with the Sirens following.

"That was a very nice fight you dished out Crimson, but I'm afraid Vanitas is more stronger then you." Adagio said with a evil grin.

"If you're gonna kill me, then just do it and get it over with." Crimson replied, admitting his defeat.

Vanitas started to laugh before stopping, "Now why would I want to do that? To be honest I apologize for holding your girlfriend captive and planting seeds of doubt within her, but it was to lead up to this. I don't want to kill you, but instead you'll become apart of me." He said before a dark aura appeared around him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Crimson said with confusion.

Just then Vanitas raised his left hand at Crimson and he began to glow red before darkness began to engulf his body from below. He was scared and didn't know this was his fate, so just before the darkness swallowed him he closed eyes before have a flashback of his family, his friends, and girlfriend. "Lyra...I love you. Goodbye." He thought before the darkness consumed him and went straight into Vanitas.

It got absorbed into his heart and Vanitas only smiled while this was happening before it ended. He then opened his eyes and turned back to the Sirens who noticed that his left eye was now red like Crimson's.

"We finally became one. Only two remain and then I'll be whole." Vanitas said while looking at his hands.

"Should we release the spell on Lyra?" Aria asked. "Yes, I would love to see her real reaction when she finds out about this." Vanitas replied with a grin. "So what should we do next?" Sonata asked. "You and Aria take care of Sonic and force him and Autumn out of their home. Me and Adagio will pay a little visit to a old friend, then we'll see how much fun we can really make." Vanitas replied before he and Adagio disappeared.

"I can't believe we're stuck together again." Aria said. "I'm not hard to get along with." Sonata complained. "You kinda are, but for now let's get this over with so that our revenge won't be delayed any longer." Aria replied before her and Sonata disappeared.

Lyra was at Sugar Cube Corner and felt really bad about breaking up with Crimson, but then she suddenly felt stunned before a tear fell down her face. "Lyra what's wrong?" Bon Bon asked. "I don't know, but I gotta go find Sunset." Lyra replied before getting up from her chair.

"Yeah that's a good idea. She can help you understand that Crimson really does love you, and I still can't believe you two broke up." Bon Bon said. "I didn't want to do it, but he did lie to me and I took it very personally, but now I feel like something's wrong and it's my turn to fix it." Lyra replied before leaving and running off to fix her mistake.

 **Spirit Sanctuary**

Around the same time Inferno felt a huge pulse of pain inside of him before releasing a roar of sorrow while he and Frostbite were at Memory Peak.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Frostbite asked. "Something has happened to Crimson Nova. I can feel it in my veins. Something is coming brother and we must alert Leo and Hikari." Inferno replied before taking flight.

Frostbite didn't quite understand the situation, but he followed Inferno toward the village. Once they got there it was already too late, the village had been attacked and numerous people were badly injured.

The dragons turned their attention to those guarding the X-blades and hurried before getting shackled by chains of unknown power. "You two shall not interfere." Xemnas said before appearing in front of the dragons with Xehanort by his side.

Meanwhile at Leo and Hikari's cabin, Leo was battling against Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis while Hikari was fighting Larxene. "You will tell us where you've hidden the X-blades." Nightmare Moon said.

"Over our dead bodies." Leo replied while gripping his Keyblade.

"Our pleasure." Larxene said before releasing a large blast of lightning.

Hikari placed a barrier around herself and Leo to deflect against the attack, however it was far from over as Chrysalis summoned out her whip before it got pulsed with green fire as she attacked the barrier. Hikari used all of the strength she has to protect her husband and herself, but it wasn't enough as Nightmare Moon and Larxene combined their powers with Chrysalis to break down the barrier.

It worked as the two were blown away by the attack and crashed into the ground. Chrysalis then walked up to Leo and used her magic on him to tell where the X-blades were. Since he was under her spell Leo didn't have a choice and revealed that they were in the Reposed Chambers.

"No Leo!" Hikari yelled before Larxene shocked her until she was unconscious. She did the same with Leo after Chrysalis was done with him, then the three traveled down a secret passage below the cabin and managed to find the X-blades, however they were protected by magic and couldn't be obtained.

Xehanort appeared before them and used his power to break the protection barrier, afterwards he wielded the blades before the four of them traveled back to the village where Xemnas was keeping a eye on the dragons.

"Now that I have achieved what I desired, it is time for the moment we gain what we rightfully deserve!" He yelled while looking at the dragons who were now helpless.

 _To be continued._

 **End of chapter 39.**

 **Stay tune for the continuation.**


	40. Chapter 40: Dark Reunion Part 2

**Here's part two.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 40: Dark Reunion Part 2

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

 _(The Key of Darkness)_

Xehanort and the Dark Conquerors have achieved not only the X-blades but the Kingdom Dragons. With them in their grasp, Xehanort could do anything he desired and more. However he had to make the dragons merge first.

Inferno and Frostbite screamed in pain from the chains crushing their bodies, however it was unlike anything compared to what Xehanort was going to do to them.

"Now it is time." Xehanort said before raising the X-blades.

" _Dragon born from the depths of light and dark, I call upon you to grant our desires. Become one by the Kingdom Dragons and grant us the power to summon Kingdom Hearts! I call upon you, HARMONY DRAGON!"_ Xehanort chanted.

When he was finished the X-blades shined and released two lights into the sky above. As they did Inferno and Frostbite continued roaring before they began to glow, from there they combined their bodies into one and from that Harmony Dragon was born.

However Harmony Dragon was different then before. His orbs were now black with darkness, a dark aura appeared around him, and he was filled with so much anger before releasing a powerful roar. The remaining Dark Conquerors were amazed by this and were prepared to have their wishes granted, but then something happened.

Harmony Dragon screamed out into the sky and as he did his orbs were glowing. This continued on until the orbs were released from his body and got cast away into other worlds. Then Harmony Dragon vanished and the X-blades disappeared along with it.

Everyone was in complete shock over this and didn't know what happened, however Xehanort knew the right answer.

"I see. Only the twilight can make you grant our wishes. Neither callers of pure light nor pure darkness can make you answer to me. This attempt ended in failure, however I suspected my comrades are enjoying their time against the boys." Xehanort thought.

"Lord Xehanort, what happened?" Larxene asked.

"We must leave now. Something was amiss, but worry not. The pieces will come into play, for now we must return and focus on the future." Xehanort replied.

"What about the others? Shall we collect them?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Not necessary. Vanitas you see is really the shadow of Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. Once he obtains their abilities we will try this again at the fated place." Xehanort replied before disappearing.

Other then Xemnas everyone was surprised to hear that, but understood their Lord's wishes and followed him.

( _Song end)_

 **Sunset's house**

As Lyra ran what felt like a eternity, she finally made it to Sunset's house.

Just as she was about to ring the doorbell Sunset opened the door before getting surprised to see Lyra.

"Sunset, sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you about something." Lyra said.

"I wish I could listen Lyra but I've gotta go." Sunset replied before walking off. "It'll only take a second." Lyra asked. "I'm sorry but I can't. Something's wrong, I can't feel Crimson anymore and I'm going to see if he's okay." Sunset replied with worry.

Hearing this made Lyra feel the same way as she placed her hand on her hand on her heart. "I can't feel him either. Maybe because of what I did." Lyra thought.

Just then two unexpected visitors appeared in front of the girls. "Oh you don't have to worry about Crimson any longer." Vanitas said with Adagio by his side.

"Vanitas." Both girls said in unison.

"Glad you remember me. Remember Adagio?" He said with a grin. "I remember. The Sirens almost gained all of their power back until me and my friends stopped them." Sunset replied.

"Very good Sunset Shimmer. Also if you two are looking for Crimson, don't bother." Adagio said with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?" Lyra said. "His heart has become apart of mind now. He won't ever come back if you can tell because of my eye." Vanitas replied while pointing at his left eye.

Sunset and Lyra were surprised to hear that, but they couldn't believe it was true. "You're lying." Sunset said firmly.

Vanitas smirked from that from raising his left arm out and summoning Crimson's Keyblade as proof. Seeing it shocked the girls before they felt upset. "Give me back my boyfriend!" Lyra said firmly.

"No I don't think I will. After all, you were the one who broke up with him after asking about the poem. To be honest I thought it was stupid, but it was very creative." Vanitas replied.

"What?" Sunset said before looking at Lyra. "This is getting boring. Sweetie do you mind if I use my new abilities on them?" Adagio asked Vanitas before he nodded.

To that she walked up to the girls before releasing a sonic screech at them. Both Lyra and Sunset covered their ears before getting pushed back and crashing toward the ground. Afterwards Vanitas and Adagio walked up to them before smirking.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lyra asked weakly.

"Nothing. We've given you a taste at what we can do, but if you want your boyfriend back then come and find us. At the place where you first met... Canterlot High School. Pretty soon all of your friends will be there and after I become whole I'll choke the life out of them after Adagio takes her revenge." Vanitas replied while making his girl smile before they disappeared.

Shortly after both Sunset and Lyra got up from the ground. "Lyra, we need to tell Celestia and Luna about this." Sunset said before Lyra nodded.

The two girls then went to warn the others about this before it got any worse.

 **Crimson's and Sonic's House**

Meanwhile Sonic and Autumn were wondering when Crimson was coming back while Lucky wondered the same. Then something unexpected happened as Autumn felt a pulse in her chest before gripping her shirt.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "I don't know. Something is wrong I can feel it. We need to get out of here." Autumn said while struggling to talk.

Getting a little worried about this Sonic went to go get Lucky before Aria and Sonata appeared. "If you want your brother then come and follow us." Sonata said while giggling.

Seeing them made Sonic pull out his Keyblade before Lucky came into the room and protected Autumn. "What do you mean? Why are you here?" Sonic asked firmly.

"You'll find out. Until then, come to Canterlot High and let's end our little quarrel." Aria said deviously before her and Sonata snickered and disappeared.

Sonic, Autumn, and Lucky had no idea what has going on or what was happening, but they're gonna need some help with this if it gets out of hand. Sonic then took out his cell phone before texting everyone to meet them at Canterlot High.

Afterwards Sonic went off before Autumn grabbed his shirt, "I'm coming too, you can't fight them alone." She said firmly. "You can't Autumn, it's too dangerous." Sonic replied. "No. I'm involved in this as much as you are. Please take me with you. I may not understand how to properly use a Keyblade, but I want to help and not feel useless." Autumn said giving out a statement.

Seeing her determination Sonic sighed before allowing it, however Lucky came along too as she was gonna do her best to protect her kids. Sonic allowed it too because he really didn't feel like arguing right now.

 **Canterlot High: Outside Entrance**

Upon the roof of Canterlot High Celestia and Luna were watching over the horizon at it was soon turned to dusk. They both felt that something was amiss and came to the school in hopes of finding it.

So far nothing as happened, at least not until Young Xehanort appeared behind them.

"Interesting. You two are more aware of this like my future self is." He said.

Turning around both principles looked at Xehanort's young self before giving him a firm look. "Why are you here?" Luna asked.

"Nothing more or less, I believed that we were fated to meet each other, and destiny is lining the pieces up quite well." Young Xehanort replied.

"We figured out what Xehanort wants. It was simple, he desires the X-blades to summon the Kingdom Dragons and allow them to summon Kingdom Hearts. What we want to know is why. Why is he doing all of this?" Celestia asked.

"It's simple. This world and many others aren't at the balance they were suppose to be in. After the Keyblade War many worlds became disconnected, but were brought back by the hearts of children. It's really interesting how that event could set all of this in motion." Young Xehanort replied.

"Your point?" Luna said. "We are going to reshape each and every world into what we believe they should be. It was after the birth of Crimson Nova and Sonic blitz that my future self planned all this." Young Xehanort replied.

Hearing this surprised Celestia and Luna because of how Xehanort planned this out in advance. "There's no proof your future self could've foreseen all of this." Celestia said.

"That is true. He did not know everything that was going to happen, but instead prepared for the worse to come. Soon our reality will be back to how it was, we will see that the outcome will breathtaking." Young Xehanort replied.

Hearing this from him made Celestia and Luna furious, they couldn't believe Xehanort was going to cause so many catastrophes because of how he pictured the world should be in his own image. "You fools... You desire a utopia when right now you're causing a dystopia. We won't allow that, not while us, our students, and their friends live." Luna said firmly.

"Ah but right now you are losing. One of you has fallen, Crimson Nova has become apart of Vanitas now and pretty soon Sonic Blitz and Autumn will do the same." Young Xehanort explained.

Hearing that shocked Celestia and Luna, but they didn't believe him at all. "Not possible, Crimson is strong enough to-" Celestia said before getting interrupted. "Hold his own? He did try, but it wasn't enough. Now enough chatter, it's time you both meet your ends like how your students will." Young Xehanort said before summoning out a Keyblade connected to time itself.

"You're wrong. Our nephews and students will defeat you. We won't let you harm them any longer, so with that we are left with no choice." Luna implied before her and Celestia summoned out their Keyblades.

"Now. Begone!" Both women said before they and Young Xehanort got into their stances.

 _(L'Impeto Oscuro)_

Celestia and Luna ran toward him to attack, however as they did Young Xehanort quickly disappeared before reappearing and attacking Luna from behind while striking at Celestia. However Celestia guarded herself before pushing him back while Luna got up. Young Xehanort then summoned forth a blockade of ice and aimed it toward the women, but they were able to roll out of it's sight before it could strike them.

Young Xehanort then began to warp so that he could quickly strike at them, but Celestia and Luna went back to back while guarding themselves against the endless attacks. As soon as it was over they separated themselves before thinking of a strategy that could work once Young Xehanort reappeared. Young Xehanort then quickly warped again to attack, however as he did Luna guarded her sister before Celestia could make a counterattack.

It worked as Young Xehanort felt intense pain, but it was going to take more then just counterattacks to defeat him. After recovering a little Young Xehanort transformed his Keyblade into a whip before using it against the women. They tried to dodge, deflect, or get out of it's range to which it worked sparingly until the whip grabbed Celestia and Young Xehanort threw her off the building in the process. Luna saw this before running toward Young Xehanort and attacking him, but doing this made the both of them fall from the rooftop.

Celestia curled up while spinning like a ball before landing on the ground, while as for Luna and Young Xehanort they crashed and Luna quickly flipped over him before going over to her sister. Young Xehanort came out of the crater he and Luna made before deciding to use a different tactic. "Stopra!" He yelled before time around him began to freeze. Doing this allowed him to get the upper hand on his opponents as he quickly delivered numerous blows on Celestia and Luna without them even knowing it.

As time resumed both women felt every impact Young Xehanort gave before getting pushed back and hitting the base of the Wondercolt Statue before falling to the ground. "I'm impressed. Your skills haven't changed a bit over the years as my future self mentioned. However you both are no match for me and it is now time to end your sorry miseries." Young Xehanort said before attempting to strike them down. However just we it looked like Celestia and Luna were done for, a Keyblade came rushing in and smacked Young Xehanort's Keyblade away before returning to the person who threw it.

Turning to their left Celestia and Luna saw Sonic, Autumn, Lucky, and the Mane Eight rushing in. "Forget it! There's no way your hurting our aunts!" Sonic yelled firmly while standing in front of them. "Sonic? Why are you here? You and the others need to get out of here or Vanitas will come and absorb you like he did to Crimson." Luna said with a concerned voice before her and Celestia struggled to get up.

"No way, I won't let this guy kill the both of you. Plus if Vanitas appears I'll get my brother back and take him down for good." Sonic replied. "I have a purpose in many worlds. Crimson has the courage to face anything he sets his mind to while I can understand why I do what I do. The three of us can beat him together." He added before glowing and ponying up. Seeing how brash and a little strong minded Sonic was, Celestia and Luna accepted his offer before the three of them faced against Young Xehanort.

"Very well, but try to make it even more challenging then it was before." Young Xehanort said before getting into a stance. Afterwards he instantly warped and attacked the Mane Eight, Lucky, and Autumn before going after the Keyblade Wielder and his Masters. Sonic guarded his attack before attempting to counterattack, but it didn't work as Young Xehanort warped away before using Stopra again. Doing it allowed him to move at high velocities while time was frozen, and so he launched multiple strikes on his opponents before time resumed.

As it did both Sonic, Celestia, and Luna felt powerful impacts before crashing to the ground. The three of them struggled to get up while Sonic looked at his family who were doing the same thing. "Face it Sonic. Without your brother here you're not strong enough to beat me." Young Xehanort implied. "No...you're wrong. My...brother and I are both strong. He is with me, in my heart no matter what. We may look the same, but we're polar opposites that can have different opinions. I'm strong in my own way and our true strength resides within our friends!" Sonic replied strongly while getting up.

"Please, what good will that do?" Young Xehanort asked with a unimpressed look. "You Dark Conquerors think we're weak, however we're not alone. Friendship is important in both life and toward a person. Whenever you make a friend your heart grows and that in turn creates a bond that will last forever. Even though I see my friends nearly everyday, as long as I keep them in my thoughts and think about them, then our hearts will be as one. My friends are my power!" Sonic said strongly before getting into his stance and as he was Celestia and Luna joined him with the others doing the same.

Young Xehanort had never seen something like this before and was stunned for a few moments. "Those are just words. They don't mean anything." He said while struggling to speak. "You're wrong, so allow me to prove it." Sonic replied before charging at him. He unleashed a barrage of attacks at Young Xehanort to which he felt intense pain, but not only that he was now questioning about his own purpose and how his future self might've been blindsided by the darkness. However he was able to come back to reality and fight back, however Sonic was now giving it his all and started using Blizzaga against Young Xehanort.

This change dealt some damage, but Young Xehanort was still in it to win. As he was about to attack Sonic, Celestia and Luna protected him before releasing a powerful counterattack that made Young Xehanort bounce back. Afterwards the three of them had decided to end the fight by charging at Young Xehanort together, "I don't think so, Stop-" Young Xehanort said before getting interrupted by Celestia. "Chains of Light!" Doing this restrained Young Xehanort and preventing him from using his time spells. "Trinity Thunder!" Both Sonic, Celestia, and Luna yelled out as a large storm of thunder came and struck Young Xehanort.

 _(Song end)_

Afterwards Young Xehanort fell to the ground as the Chains of Light vanished along with his Keyblade. He then began to fade away while looking at his hand, "I was wrong. The light won't expire. You have defeated me, but the worse will come. We will meet again." He said before disappearing for good.

After he left Sonic fell to the ground from exhaustion while Celestia and Luna breathed heavily before going up to him. "Thank you Sonic. We couldn't have defeated him without you." Luna said kindly. "No problem. You know I wasn't gonna let him do anything to you guys." Sonic replied.

Just then loud screeches emerged and pushed the Mane Eight, Lucky, Autumn, Celestia, and Luna away from Sonic. "Guys!" He yelled out.

 _(A Wall to Overcome, Arc V)_

"Thank you Sonic, you just made this way too easy." Vanitas said while clapping and walking toward him with the Sirens by his side. "Vanitas. You won't... Ugh!" Sonic replied before feeling intense pain which prevented him from moving.

"Ease your pain. Soon you'll be with Crimson, or how about that happens right now!" Vanitas said before placing his right hand on Sonic's face which in turn made him get constrained in darkness. Afterwards he was then absorbed into Vanitas while screaming in pain and Vanitas enjoyed every second of it.

The Sirens didn't mind it, but the others did. They were horrified by what Vanitas did to Sonic and Twilight was the most upset since he was her boyfriend. When he was finished Vanitas' right eye became blue like Sonic and he giggled a little before laughing evilly. "That was a rush! It's good that he's apart of me now." He said before he stopped laughing.

"Did you enjoy your meal sweetie?" Adagio asked while leaving the other Sirens confused. "Yeah, Sonic was delicious. However I only have one more to absorb before becoming whole." Vanitas gladly replied before turning his attention to Autumn and show a evil grin.

 _(Song End)_

 _To be Continued._

 **End of Chapter 40.**

 **Stay tune for the conclusion.**

 **Also I'm adding these different types of music to show what's going on and how powerful the moments are. They're optional to listen to while reading, so if you want to listen to them then you can.**

 **I do not own any of them, just to clarify.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**


	41. Chapter 41: Dark Reunion Part 3

**Here is part three my friends, I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 41: Dark Reunion Part 3

 **Canterlot High: Outside Entrance**

Vanitas had finally achieved what he had always wanted, he had absorbed Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz.

The Mane Eight, Autumn, Lucky, Celestia, and Luna were traumatized by what transpired and didn't even know how to respond. "What...what have to done with my sons!?" Lucky demanded.

"Don't worry yourselves about that, theirs hearts had become apart of mine now. We finally became one and it feels so good." Vanitas replied.

"Give me back my sons!" Lucky yelled. "Let me think about it...no. I believe this suits me better, mom." Vanitas replied with a grin. "Don't call me that. You aren't my son, your nothing but a monster." Lucky said firmly.

"Okay. Think what you wish, but there's only one last piece for me to absorb to be come whole." Vanitas said evilly. "What do you mean?" Applejack asked. "Are you all so blind? There, the empty shell." Vanitas replied while pointing at Autumn.

"M-me?" She asked. "Yes. You are their Nobody and apart of them, which means you'll become apart of me too. Come now Autumn. Join with me right and now. If so you'll see your brothers again." Vanitas replied before astral projections of Crimson and Sonic appeared next to him while offering his hand to Autumn.

Autumn stepped back a little out of fear before Vanitas began chanting. "We will become one." He said with a grin. "We will become one." Astral Crimson said. "We will become one." Astral Sonic said. "We will become one. We will become one. We will become one. We will become one. WE WILL BECOME ONE! WE WILL BECOME ONE!" They all said in unison

Autumn was the only one who could see the astral projection and while that she placed her hands over her ears before feeling scared. "Stop it! You're scaring her." Applejack said firmly. "Autumn don't listen to him, please." Lucky added while looking at her.

"We will...be...come..." Autumn said trying to say those words while struggling and tightly closing her eyes. "Autumn no! Don't finish that sentence." Twilight said with worry, but it was too late. "...one." Autumn finished before she released her hands and her eyes become soulless, like she fell into a trance.

She then looked at Vanitas before walking up to him. "Autumn no!" Lucky yelled, but got no reply.

"We will become one. We will become one." Autumn said as she continued walking. "We will become one. We will become one." Vanitas replied with a grin.

Autumn then raised out her hand while getting closer to Vanitas. "My brothers, I'm coming." She said before growing a smile. Vanitas was happy to hear that as their hands were about to make contact, however just as they were Autumn was then surrounded by a diamond dome. Rarity had done it so that Autumn wouldn't become one with Vanitas and to help her get back to her senses.

"Autumn you can't. Darling this isn't you, Vanitas is trying to trick you." Rarity said while holding the barrier. "My daughter, please don't do this. This isn't what you want, I know because what you really want is friends and a family. Come back to us, your stronger then that." Lucky added before Rarity made the dome disappear and she went up to Autumn.

Hearing those words did manage to break Autumn out of her trans before she hugged her mom. Lucky was happy to have her back before looking at Vanitas and protecting her from him. "You will not have her. My daughter will never be apart of you. I swore that I would protect my children and I'm keeping that promise. I was unable to protect my sons, but you will not lay a finger on my daughter." Lucky said strongly with everyone else agreeing.

Hearing that angered Vanitas before he gripped his fists. "How dare you..." Vanitas said quietly before a dark aura appeared around him. The Sirens and everyone else noticed before wondering what was going on with him. "How dare you! I was going to let her be apart of me nice and calmly, but instead you do this! You stupid bitch!" He yelled before blasting dark wind at Lucky and made her crash to the ground.

"Mom!" Autumn yelled while everyone else was in shock. Lucky then struggled to get up and when she did she walked over to Autumn so that she would continue protecting her. "No matter what you do I will..." Lucky said before getting interrupted. "Shut up! She is mine! She belongs to me and I won't let anyone take her from me!" Vanitas yelled as his anger was growing. "If you all wanted to see me angry, then I'm afraid you're going to get your wish." He added before tightly gripping his fists before feeling all of the hate and angry inside of him.

( _I.O.N Deeper)_

The ground then began to shake as it felt like a earthquake was coming, however everyone suspected it was coming from Vanitas. The aura then grew larger around him before he howled into the air just as nightfall came. After a few minutes he stopped before glaring at everyone while his eyes faded out and were glowing violet.

He was now is Berserk Mode and it looked more deadly then when Crimson and Sonic enter it. "She will become one with me and no one is going to prevent that!" He said with anger before summoning his Keyblade. "Sirens. Go ahead and have your payback, make them suffer." Vanitas added.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata couldn't agree more. Adagio mostly because she had waited for this for a long time and right now she was also mad that the denizens of light made her boyfriend angry. Walking in front of him the Sirens released screeches more powerful then before at everyone to blow them away. The sonic screeches made the Mane Eight, Autumn, Lucky, Celestia, and Luna crashed into the door of Canterlot High before they all scream in ultimate agony as the Sirens got closer.

The Sirens then stopped before they all fell to the ground in pain. Vanitas began to walk up to them while having his sights on Autumn, however in a flash Celestia and Luna appeared in front of him and knocked him away. After they did they did the Sirens tried to use their powers again but together both principles used their Keyblades to chain them at the base of the Wondercolt Statue.

It was shown that they had entered Berserk Mode as well because they were now sick of the Dark Conquerors attacking defenseless worlds and making their lives a living hell. "Vanitas! You die here, today!" Luna said firmly.

 _(Song End)_

"Very well. You two will be the first to fall before me." He replied with anger.

(Forze del Male)

Vanitas, Celestia, and Luna then charged at each other to begin their fight. Since all of them were in Berserk Mode their attacks were going to be more brutal then before, but they each didn't care. Both women tried to use Chains of Light on him, but Vanitas expected this and quickly warped out of the way before he continuously warped again to strike at them with everything he had. His attacks did massive amounts of damage to them before Vanitas took them up into the air and slammed them toward the ground.

The impact really injured Celestia and Luna, but they weren't going to surrender that easily as they placed their Keyblade Armor on before rushing in at Vanitas. The whole double team idea didn't really work for Vanitas as he guarded himself for them attacks before releasing a strong counterattack. It sent Celestia and Luna back a bit, but wasn't enough to do much. Vanitas then gave then the unexpected by sliding his hands across his Keyblade as it glowed and warped before reappearing and delivering the Ars Arcanum to them.

Both women received deadly damage from it as they soon fell to their knees, however Vanitas wasn't done yet and used Sonic Blade on them as well. Clearly he was borrowing abilities from Crimson and Sonic while using them to his advantage. Sonic blade did critical damaged to them as each blow made parts of their armor crack before their helmets completely shattered. Afterwards Luna tried to strike at him again, but Vanitas warped behind her and kicked her straight into the ground.

Luna couldn't fight any longer as her armor vanished and she fell unconscious. Celestia was shocked from this before attempting to attack Vanitas out of revenge, unfortunately it didn't go as she planned because after she swung her Keyblade Vanitas instantly dodged it before punching Celestia hard in the stomach. She gawked from the blow before her Keyblade vanished as well as her armor before she fell to her knees.

She then glared at Vanitas before trying to punch him, but he moved out of her way before kicking her to the ground. Everyone besides the Sirens were shocked by what they were seeing and attempted to run at Vanitas to make him pay, but he was too strong as a powerful dark force pushed them all back. Vanitas then took a deep breath before he exited out of Berserk Mode and his eyes went back to being dual colored.

 _(Song End)_

 _"_ Now I feel much better after releasing a little rage. Let's pick up where we left off." He said while walking up to Autumn in a attempt to absorb her. This failed as he was soon covered in a violet aura before falling to his knees and was prevented from getting up. "Ugh! Why? She belongs to me." Vanitas said furiously while looking at Twilight who was using her magic against him.

"No...she doesn't. You may have won the battle, but me and my friends will win the war." She said firmly while getting up. The others did too and were still prepared to fight back with the strength they have left. The Sirens tried to break from the chains but the power of light was too strong and they couldn't even make a dent.

Vanitas tried to break from the aura, but for some reason he was unable to and just howled like a wolf. "It's time to get Crimson and Sonic back. Sunset try to use your powers on Vanitas, maybe if you can you could enter his mind and find a way to set the boys free." Twilight said while she struggled a little to keep her magic up.

Sunset nodded from that before walking up to Vanitas. "I'm coming too." Autumn said. "No. What if Vanitas finds a way to absorb you?" Lucky said. "Mom I want to help too. They're my brothers and I'm apart of them. I have my own heart inside of me and it's telling me to go help them. Let my heart tell me what I need to do." Autumn said strongly.

Lucky really didn't want her to do this, but they had to do something and so she sighed before replying. "Okay. You and Sunset bring the boys back while me and Twilight restrain Vanitas." Autumn nodded to that while Lucky gave her a small smile.

"Wait how can you help Ms. Charm?" Applejack asked. "I'm a Princess of Heart, to which I have the power of pure light to command within me. Hikari told me that the abilities within me are what helps people fight the darkness and doubt. I didn't understand it at all at first, but after she explained it a little I remembered back when Crimson was in Berserk Mode my power healed off some of his rage but not completely. As we do this can the rest of you watch the Sirens and help Celestia and Luna?" Lucky replied.

The others understood and did what they were told. Meanwhile Sunset, Autumn, and Lucky went up to Vanitas before they began releasing the boys. Autumn took Sunset's hand before she placed it on Vanitas' chest and Lucky placed her hand on his shoulder before a glimmer of light appeared. Afterwards the two entered inside of Vanitas' mind.

 **Station of Awakening**

 _(Unbreakable Chains)_

Inside Sunset and Autumn slowly on a a Station of Awakening, however it was covered in darkness and it didn't really show who the station belonged to. The felt a little spooky, then Vanitas appeared from above and floating in the distance was Crimson and Sonic restrained in chains while unconscious.

"This ends here Vanitas. Return my brothers to us." Autumn said firmly. "You'll have to fight me for them, or if you really want to be with then then join me. So I can be whole." Vanitas replied before summon out his Keyblade.

Both Autumn and Sunset gripped their fists from hearing that before shaking their heads. "No. That is my final answer Vanitas. I won't let you hurt anymore ever again." Autumn said clearly.

Just then Autumn began to glow yellow and as she did her pupils and irises glowed yellow as well. She had entered Berserk Mode, however she also looked calm and serious at the same time. She and Sunset also summoned out Keyblades too so they would fight against Vanitas.

Sunset's was using Crimson's Keyblade while Autumn held her back handed and it was completely different. It was white with a angel wing on the left side of the handle, a heart as the key chain, it had a long length with a lightning symbol at the tip and teeth.

"It's always about your friends and these boys, isn't it?" Vanitas asked. "Of course. I've become apart of their hearts just as they've become apart of mine. My brothers are my power...and I'm there!" Autumn replied before her and Sunset got into stances.

Vanitas smirked from that before they began their final battle. Vanitas came running at them to strike, but Autumn deflected it before releasing strong counterattacks. Sunset charged in and made a powerful combo against Vanitas to which he fell into, however he then warped away before charging his Keyblade with dark magic and releasing a powerful Dark Firaga. Both girls did a dodge roll to avoid that attack before striking back at him with magic of their own.

"Thundaga!" Autumn yelled while twirling and releasing a strong lightning storm on Vanitas. He took the attack and felt intense pain, but that was only the beginning. "Firaga!" Sunset yelled before spinning and hitting Vanitas with a strong blast of fire. He took it as well, but then he had decided to get serious and enter Berserk mode as well to even the odds. He then continuously warped around the station before striking the girls at incredible speeds.

This was kept up for a while as Autumn and Sunset were feeling critical pain, but just as Vanitas was going to make one last attack on Sunset Autumn guarded against the attack before the two of them exchanged blows. This kept going for a while until the two struggled against each other in midair before they landed back down with Sunset following. Vanitas then drew a circle of darkness with his Keyblade before slashing it and releasing a swarm of energy blasts at the girls.

Clearly this looked like something they couldn't avoid, however together they were able to create a barrier around themselves before the beams met and reflected back to Vanitas. He didn't see this coming and got impacted, but he wasn't done yet as he was still standing with some bruises on his face. "Playtime's over." He said before his Keyblade glowed and he thrusted himself toward the girls. Autumn and Sunset noticed this before Autumn's Keyblade glowed and mimicked what Vanitas was going to do with Sunset by her side.

The three were at a stand still and it looked like either side could win. Vanitas pushed harder and harder while his anger grew to make him stronger. Autumn and Sunset pushed harder as well while thinking about why they need to do what needs to be done. Just then Autumn and Sunset intertwined their free hands together and combined with the power of light they were able to beat Vanitas and push him back.

 _(Song Ends)_

"You can't defeat me. If you destroy me then Crimson's and Sonic's hearts will be destroyed as well." Vanitas implied. "On the outside that would happen, but since we're inside your mind we can break your connection with them." Autumn replied. "I won't let that happen. I've been separated from them for far too long. I want to be whole. I don't want to feel empty again." Vanitas said while sounding upset.

Surprised to see this Autumn and Sunset got more shocked when they saw him shed a tear. "I will be whole. That's my desire and you all want to take that from me! I just want peace, why can't I have that? Xehanort told me this was the only way I could be whole, I don't know any other way." He said before falling to his knees and exiting out of Berserk Mode. Autumn then exited out of Berserk Mode before dismissing her Keyblade and walking up to Vanitas.

"Autumn no. I could be a trick." Sunset said while walking with her. "It isn't. I feel that this really isn't a trick." Autumn replied. "Is that why you caused pain? This that why you did all of this?" Autumn asked. Vanitas nodded before replying. "Yes. For months I've been isolated with pain and despair, but then Xehanort explained my existence and told me what I needed to do to feel like a person instead of a shadow."

"Vanitas. I can't forgive you for what you did. However, I will offer you something different to ease your pain." Autumn said before keeling down to see Vanitas' face. "I'm a Dark Conqueror. How can you show kindness to me after everything I did?" Vanitas asked. "I don't know. You and me are apart of Crimson and Sonic. I'm their Nobody and you're their shadow, but I have a different proposal for you. Instead of me becoming one with you, you become one with me?" Autumn asked.

Hearing this surprised Vanitas before he wiped away the tear from his face and giving Autumn a small smile. "Are you sure? Are you really sure you want to give me a chance at this?" He asked before Autumn nodded and took his hand while the two of them got up. "Autumn are you sure about this? I still don't trust him." Sunset implied. "I know, but this is what my heart is telling me to do and I have to listen to it." Autumn replied with a smile. "If you want this Vanitas you'll have to release my brothers first." She added while looking at him.

Vanitas nodded to that and released the chains that constrained Crimson and Sonic before they vanished. "There. They've returned to the world above." He said with a smile. "Good, now if this is your honesty and this isn't a trick of some sort, then take my hand and I'll accept you." Autumn said with a serious tone. Vanitas nodded to her and the two joined hands before Vanitas began to glow with Light. "The light, it's so warm." He said as he was feeling something he never had. "Thank you Autumn. I promise to change." He added before getting absorbed by him.

Sunset was surprised to see that happen and when Autumn turned to her it was shown that her eyes began to turn brown instead of gray. "Autumn, are you alright?" She asked. "I am. Vanitas is at peace like how he always wanted. Let's go back to the others now." Autumn replied before Sunset nodded and the two disappeared from the Station.

 **Canterlot High: Outside Entrance**

Returning to reality, Twilight stopped her spell as Vanitas began to disappear into the light. Plus Crimson and Sonic were back as they were unconscious while laying on the ground.

"Crimson!" Lyra yelled while running up to him. "Sonic!" Twilight yelled while going up to them.

"Come wake up. Please. I'm sorry for hurting you today, I didn't know what I was doing and that would cause all of this, it was wrong. Please come back to us." Lyra pleaded while trying to wake up Crimson. Twilight tried too and it didn't work.

"Ms. Charm, can you do something?" Twilight asked. "Of course." Lucky replied before getting on her knees and placing her hands on Crimson's and Sonic's foreheads. A few seconds later a small portion of light appeared around them just as everyone else came up to them, including Celestia and Luna.

Just then Crimson and Sonic groaned a little before opening their eyes. "Hi...guys." Sonic said with a weak smile with Crimson doing the same. Everyone then cheered for their safety before their girlfriends hugged them tightly. Afterwards their mom did the same with tears of happiness falling from her face, "I'm so glad...my little boys are back safety." She said with a smile.

"Mom we're not little anymore, remember?" Crimson said with a smirk. "You are to me and I'll never forget that." She replied before squeezing them and letting them go afterwards.

Crimson and Sonic then got up from the ground while looking at their friends and family before smiling at them. Autumn then hugged them as well before smiling at them. "Hey Autumn your eyes have changed. What happened?" Sonic asked. "Vanitas is now apart of me." She replied.

"What? What happened while we were out?" Crimson said with shock. "Crimson it's okay. It's what he wanted and I gave that to him, plus he said he'll change and I believed him." Autumn explained. Crimson then calmed himself a little while Sonic was feeling a little unsure about that to, but they'll try to get some answers about it later.

The Sirens were then able to break free from the Chains of Light before glaring at the heroes of light. "You took my boyfriend from me. This isn't over, we'll be back." Adagio said firmly before her, Aria, and Sonata disappeared.

Even though it was over, something felt off while Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn slowly walked up toward the base of the Wondercolt Statue. Just then Ansem the Wise appeared before them. "Boys come quickly, something has happened in Spirit Sanctuary." He said with a worried tone.

Everyone was shocked to hear that before Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Celestia, and Luna used their Keyblades to open a Corridor of Light and everyone quickly ran toward the world.

 **Spirit Sanctuary**

Arriving at their destination it was shown that the village was completely destroyed.

"Oh my god. What happened here?" Sonic asked while he and the others looked at the ruins of the village. "Xehanort was here." Ansem explained. "What? How do you know that?" Crimson said.

"I felt something was coming and wanted to alert Leo and Hikari, but my timing was far behind before Xehanort appeared." Ansem explained. "Mom! Dad!" Both Crimson and Sonic yelled before running off to check on their birth parents.

Autumn ran too while the others followed, then as they approached their cabin the boys were shocked to see it in ruins. They didn't care about it much before going inside to see Hikari adding Leo who was still unconscious.

"Mom!" Both boys and Autumn yelled out. Turning to them Hikari smiled a little before she continued aiding her husband. "My children, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Ansem told us something was wrong here and that Xehanort attacked the town. Is it true?" Sonic asked.

Hikari frowned before replying, "Yes. He had also taken the X-blades so he could combine Inferno and Frostbite to form Harmony Dragon, but his plan failed. Harmony Dragon can only be used by people who are standing in the Twilight, using both light and darkness. I was able to see what was happening after I got up and saw that the orbs on the beast had been scattered to other worlds along with the X-blades and the dragons disappearing."

"What?!" The trio said. Just then everyone else arrived to see what was going on and got a quick update by Hikari.

Hours later Leo had woken up with Hikari still attending to his wounds and Lucky helping too. "I can't believe we let this happen. What a joke." Crimson said before punching the wooden wall he was next to. "Calm down Crimson, none of us expected this, we were all occupied with other problems." Celestia said.

"What are we gonna do? Xehanort is gonna try to re summoning Harmony Dragon and we don't even know how we can stop him." Sunset said with worry. "We'll stop him. All of us have the power to face anything that comes our way." Sonic replied.

Just then a bright light appeared from out of nowhere and Alpha and Omega appeared from it. "The Guardians of Kingdom Hearts. Why are you here?" Luna asked. "We've come to help. We've seen the actions that Xehanort would transpire and even if we could've stopped him we would have failed." Alpha replied.

"Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz. You three are strong, smart, and courageous when fighting the darkness. However you are not Keyblade Masters and still have so much to learn." Omega implied. "What does that mean?" Autumn asked.

"Celestia, Luna, Leo, we believe it is time for you to give them the test." Alpha asked. "What? Are you sure?" Leo replied. "Yes, they done so much. Even Autumn can now wield a Keyblade and she will need to learn more other then basic skills." Alpha implied.

The boys and their sister had no idea what they were talking about until Celestia explained. "Crimson, Sonic, Autumn." "Yes?" They said in unison. "Even though we've been through a lot today, all of us believe you are ready for your next session with your Keyblades." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked.

"It time for you three to take the Mark of Mastery." Celestia replied with a serious tone.

 **End of Chapter 41.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **For now I'm going to take a break from each of my stories, but I will return for new things to come.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See ya guys soon.**


	42. Chapter 42: Believe

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and still have a interest into it.**

Chapter 42: Believe

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

"The Mark of Mastery?" Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn said in unison. "Yes. It's a test to see if you three are worthy to become Keyblade Masters. You may have unique skills and are strong, however it takes years of training to fully understand and use a Keyblade." Celestia replied. "Me and Luna have taught you boys well on the basics and the workings of using a Keyblade, and Autumn used raw talent with hers. However Xehanort will try again to reach out for Kingdom Hearts and do whatever he pleases. We can't allow that and by taking this test we will explain what your examination will be." She added.

Sinking that into their minds, the boys and their sister began to think about it before Lucky spoke. "I won't allow that." She said firmly. Everyone was surprised to hear that as she continued speaking. "I'm not going to lose my children again. I just got them back and I won't let it happen again." She added. "Ms. Charm... We understand that and are well aware of what you went through, but these teenagers are the ones who can open the door to light and stop this conflict once and for all." Alpha said.

"My answer hasn't changed. I'm their parent and I'll decide what's best for them." Lucky implied. "Excuse me?" Hikari said before walking up to her. "That doesn't just fall onto you Lucky, me and Leo are going to decide this too." She implied. "I raised them, which means I'll decide." Lucky said firmly. "That maybe true. However we gave birth to them. Me and Hikari haven't seen our kids for sixteen years and we're still adjusting to that. They're our kids as well and it should be our decision instead." Leo replied firmly.

Lucky, Hikari, and Leo began to have a argument on how they'll decide what their kids should do. Everyone was surprised to see this, including the boys and Autumn. "STOP IT!" The trio yelled in frustration. Everyone looked at them from that outburst while the parents stopped arguing. "Stop fighting each other." Autumn said firmly. "None of this is your decision, it's ours." Sonic said firmly. "And we can't take it anymore." Crimson said firmly. "What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"Everything. No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try to do the right thing and help others, despair and trouble always follow us. We don't understand any of this and why it's up to us to fix everything when it's really us that caused this." Crimson stated. "What are you talking about Crimson?" Leo asked. "Him and I released Inferno and Frostbite here without even knowing that the Dark Conquerors were going to go after them. We wanted them to be free, instead they've disappeared and we're to blame for their suffering." Sonic answered.

"Boys, there was no way you could've predicted this to happen. Don't blame yourselves." Omega stated. "But this is our fault. As for the Mark of Mastery, we need some time to think about that." Sonic said before he, his brother, and sister walked away. "Where are you three going?" Lucky asked. "We need some space, so all of you can go home without us." Autumn replied. "But my children-" Lucky said before getting interrupted. "Please! We don't want to see any of you for awhile. Can we please have this time after what happened?!" The trio said in unison while their pupils glowed slightly.

Everyone saw them before agreeing to let them go. After they left everyone felt worried and wondered what was going to happen next, however questions and answers were to be made later as everyone expect Leo, Hikari, Lucky, and Ansem went away. Celestia and Luna went home while the Mane Eight followed as Alpha and Omega disappeared. Minutes later the remaining grown ups sat together while drinking the remaining cherry wine from Christmas.

Half remained and there was another bottle, plus it looked like everyone needed a drink once and a while. Lucky never really took it up, but now looked like a good time as she poured some in a glass before drinking it and repeating the cycle after the glass was finished. Leo took a shot as did Hikari, but Ansem took water as he didn't feel like drinking at the moment. Ten minutes later Lucky was finished with three glasses while Leo had two, Hikari had the same amount as Lucky did and Ansem just closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

"Am I...a bad mother?" Lucky asked everyone while her face was a little red. "No. Ms Charm you are a very amazing mother." Ansem replied. "Really? It doesn't matter anymore. I can't do anything right. I can't be the perfect parent, I can't understand what our kids go through, and I can't even protect them from all this crap. If there was a reward for bad parenting, then this girl is the winner." Lucky said, feeling a little drunk.

"Hey don't feel bad Lucky. You did your best, trust me being a parent is never easy." Leo said. "That's very true honey. For months after the boys were born they would cry in the middle of the night for milk or for me to sing a lullaby. Becoming parents was a huge step for us after I told Leo I was pregnant, but what made it all worth while was seeing their smiles and their joy." Hikari added before attempting to pour more wine into her glass.

Lucky thought about that for a few minutes before closing her eyes and smiling. "Yeah. When they were kids they loved chasing each other around for hours, even at sunset. Watching them grow up, seeing them change into men, hearing that they found girlfriends is a lot to handle. However...I still love them. They give me a lot to do other then just going to work, coming home, and work out at the gym twice a week." She said to herself.

"That all seems nice. Believe me these children are very special. They may have complications, but as long as someone is always believing in them, then there is nothing to worry about. You three aren't the only ones who love them. Their friends, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor feel the same way. They've touched so many hearts and have welcomed many into theirs. They're the first ones who have denied destroying their Nobody, and the Shadow had finally found piece by joining with her. It doesn't take supernatural powers to see that, so...all they need now is for people to believe in them and for them to believe in themselves." Ansem stated.

Hearing that inspired Lucky, Leo, and Hikari. Ansem then got up from his seat and offered to take Lucky home, to which she accepted while wondering how the boys and Autumn would come back before remembering that they are Keyblade Wielders. After the two left Leo and Hikari put the wine away while going upstairs to rest, plus they were a little glad that the living room was the only place that was messed up while the rest of the house looked okay.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Memory Peak**

One week had passed in Spirit Sanctuary. Since then Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn had been residing at Memory Peak while thinking about what they should do and why they have to do it. Every day during the week they've done nothing but place their heads into their knees while curled up in the beetle position. Not a single word was say, the only sounds that were present were the wind, water if it rained, and a few animals that weren't killed.

Today they all lifted their heads before standing up and stretching out their arms. They each walked toward the cave exit before getting hit with the rays of the sun, clearly they groaned while rubbing their eyes to improve their vision. "So..." Autumn spoke first. "So..." Sonic replied. "So..." Crimson replied. "Are your minds made up?" Autumn asked. "A little. to be honest, I remember when all of this started for us. Remember Crimson? We were at a festival with our friends and then some Heartless came to attack. When we thought we were gonna die, our Keyblades appeared and gave us the strength to keep everyone safe." Sonic said with a small smile.

Crimson returned it before replying, "Yeah, how could I forget." He said before summoning out his Keyblade. "These things can either be use for good or evil depending on the wielder. Hard to believe that such a tool was born, but it has come in handy on occasion." He added. Sonic and Autumn pulled out their Keyblades too while looking at them like Crimson is. "I've learn something while we were in the cave." Crimson said before his siblings looked at him. "Light falls into darkness, and darkness rises to light. Together the three of us wield both and I think we can still help people." He said.

They smiled from that before Autumn replied. "That's true brother. I stand in that path too. These memories that are flowing in my head from the days I spent with the Crusaders, I'll never forget them. We have memories of people who are important to us and we contain them in our hearts so they'll be there forever. I feel better that we were able to think about this, but do guys want to do the Mark of Mastery?" She said.

They all dismissed their Keyblades before Sonic answered. "I...I don't know. What about you Crimson?" He said. "I'm not sure either. If I had the answers then I would know, but I don't." He replied. "So...what should we do?" Crimson asked. "Let's talk to our birth parents first. After that do you guys want to go home?" Sonic suggested before Crimson and Autumn nodded. The trio began walking while heading toward the village.

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

Returning to the village the trio saw that most of it had gotten rebuilt. They smiled a little from that while walking, also the people around them smiled while waving as they waved back. It was like nothing happened to them and it was best to not think about the attack. Soon after they arrived at their parents cabin before it got opened by Hikari. She smiled from seeing them and offered to let them in as they came walking.

 _Xion's Theme_

Leo was out gathering wood for the fireplace and wasn't gonna be back for another hour. During this time Autumn asked her mom if they could talk, to which she nodded before the four of them went to the dining door and taking their seats. "Are you three okay?" She asked, going first. "We are, but...we're still not sure about the Mark of Mastery. What do you think we should do?" Autumn replied. "That's not up to me sweetheart. This is something you and your brothers need to think on your own. If it were up to me I wouldn't allow it because of the dangers it holds, however I believe that you three should do it." Hikari said.

"Do you think we're ready?" Sonic asked. "I believe you are. Your father and I are proud of you three. I know that this wasn't what you wanted, but it's been given to you. You still have your own choices, so whatever you decide is perfectly fine with me." Hikari replied. The boys and Autumn looked at each other before looking back at their mom. "Mom... I think before we become ready for this, there are some things we need to tie up." Sonic said.

Hikari nodded to that and gave them a understanding smile. They returned it before getting up from the table and walked toward the door. Before that they gave Hikari a hug to which surprised her, but she gladly returned it and after breaking it she kissed each of their foreheads. "My sons and my daughter. I pray you will make your wise decisions. May your hearts be your guiding key." She said before placing her hand on her heart.

The trio nodded to that before going outside and summoning out their Keyblades before using them to open a Light Corridor to go home. Hikari waved goodbye as the three went home, then after they left Leo appeared with some wood and noticed a smile on his wife's face. He could tell something happened, but thought it would be good not to say anything about it.

 _Song End_

 **Lucky's House**

Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn arrived back home. The house was still the same, it was never going to change and the three of them smiled at it before walking up to the door. It was already night time so it felt like a good time to be there, then as Crimson knocked on the door he, Sonic, and Autumn got surprised by who answered it. "Good evening children." Ansem said. "Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?" Crimson asked.

"After you left your foster mother began drinking with your birth parents. She was upset from her parental skills and believed she was a bad mother, but I reassured her and offered to take her home to which she accepted. When we arrived it was late and she was exhausted, so I allowed her to rest and she insisted that I stayed. She didn't want me to leave and I think the wine was doing most of the talking, either way I responded with a nod and stayed by her for the week." He explained.

Hearing that surprised the trio and they didn't think of anything to say from it. "Your world is very peaceful and your mother is a very respectable woman. For now I shall leave and allow you three to talk to her." Ansem said. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Sonic replied. "Thank you, but I really must go. Once you three have made the decision for the Mark of Mastery I shall return and explain what it is you need to do." Ansem said with a smile.

The trio returned it before Ansem disappeared. After he left Crimson checked his phone to see that today was Sunday and that it was already 8:00 pm. During the weekends Lucky worked until this time and worked through the morning on weekdays, so she would return home in about ten minutes. Taking advantage of it, the boys and Autumn decided to sit on the couch and wait for her to return. Lucky pulled up from the driveway and used her keys to open the door, then as she did she noticed the boys and Autumn before going wide eyed.

They didn't tell anyone how long they needed to think so that surprised her to see them again. She smiled before taking off her heels while going up to them. "My children, you're back." She said kindly. "Yeah, listen mom we want to talk to you. It's short notice and you just got home from work, but we've made our decision on the Mark of Mastery." Crimson said with a straight face. Lucky went wide eyed again from hearing that, however she sighed and nodded before taking a seat on the couch that was on the opposite side from her her kids were.

"So...what did you three think you're going to do?" Lucky asked. "We've decided to take it." Sonic answered. Lucky was quiet from hearing that before closing her eyes. "Mom we love you and we understand that you want us to be safe and have normal lives, but the truth is...we're not normal." Crimson said with a slight quiet tone. Lucky didn't reply. "Mommy...will you hate us if we went away?" Autumn said with a calm tone.

Hearing that shocked Lucky as she opened her eyes while looking at them. "Honey...I can never hate any of you. You three are very complicated and like to do things with excitement, but the truth is...I'm scared. I'm really scared for each of your safeties. I don't want you to die, get sacrificed, absorbed, or return to the darkness. I understand that you're growing up and are making your own choices, but I don't want to lose any of you." She said with a soft voice.

"That won't happen." A voice said to her. Lucky heard it and looked at her kids, they didn't say anything until she saw someone next to Autumn and went wide eyed once again. It was Vanitas, however he was in his astral form and had a new appearance. He still had violet hair and eyes, however he wore a black shirt with a small black jacket, black jeans with a belt, fingerless black gloves, gray sneakers, and a necklace with a crown symbol in the middle.

"Vanitas." She said firmly before standing up. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn stood up too before getting confused by their foster mother's firmness until they noticed Vanitas next to Autumn. "Wow...when did you appear Vanitas?" Autumn said with a surprised tone. "Ever since I became one with you Autumn. While you and our brothers were in the cave thinking I appeared next to you. I never said anything because of what happened between your parents, so I waited until the perfect time to appear." Vanitas replied.

"Also you don't need to worry about a thing Ms. Charm. My brothers, Autumn, and I will be just fine. I've seen them fight me and learned what they can do. They're more then ready for this." He added. It wasn't dumb to know that since Vanitas was Crimson's and Sonic's shadow he was clearly visible to them and to Lucky since her heart is a fusion of theirs. Even though Lucky couldn't touch him, she walked up to Autumn while staring at Vanitas.

"I can never forgive you for everything you did, including to my sons and daughter. However I want to help them whenever possible, understand?" She said before Vanitas nodded. "You may be apart of my daughter, but I don't see you as a son to me." She added. "I understand that, but why not just consider me as a friend first before moving it up the list." Vanitas replied. Lucky didn't accept that either, but she'll think about it.

After their talk the four of them had a family hug, it lasted for five minutes before they broke it off. "It's getting late. You all should get some sleep, it's Monday tomorrow." Lucky implied. Crimson and Sonic groaned from that because they really hated Mondays, however they shook it off because it was a good opportunity to tie up a few more things. Autumn had plans for that too and wanted to see the Crusaders again, so the three of them went upstairs to go to bed while Lucky laid on the couch before falling asleep there since she didn't feel like sleeping in her own bed tonight.

 **Canterlot High: Main Halls**

The Monday blues didn't effect the boys and Autumn that much since today was really special. After eating breakfast the trio got dressed before rushing out the door to get to school. Lucky got ready for work and thought to herself that this was the last breakfast her children were going to have before their next journey, however it didn't bother her as she smiled and went to work. Twenty minutes later the trio made it to school and smiled at it, yeah Canterlot High was never going to change no matter what.

Inside they each went to their lockers, plus everyone they passed said "hello", smiled, or just waved at them. It felt pretty good that some people didn't forget about them and they were happy to be apart of the Wondercolt family. "Crimson Nova." A voice called over. Crimson closed his locker before noticing Lyra coming up to him with a firm look on her face. Sonic's locker was next to his and Autumn's was on the other side so the three of them all saw her at once.

She was out of breath while looking down and panting endlessly, it was like she just finished a marathon. "Hey Lyra." Crimson greeted. She looked up at him as her firm look didn't disappear. "Well?" She said firmly which made Crimson stutter in fear. "Where have you been? Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?" She asked. Crimson was a little nervous to answer while Sonic looked at him and chuckled. "Someone's in trouble." He said with a taunt.

"Sonic Blitz!" A voice said. Sonic turned around in fear while noticing Twilight a few inches from him. "Who's in trouble now?" Crimson mocked which made Sonic pout. "Let's talk in the library." Twilight asked before Sonic nodded as the two left the halls. Autumn did too so she could catch up with her friends while leaving Crimson and Lyra alone. "I'm waiting for a answer." Lyra said while tapping her left foot. Crimson scratched his head before sighing and feeling really nervous.

"I had a lot of thinking to do about the Mark of Mastery. Me, Sonic, and Autumn agreed to do it. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for me." Crimson said, apologizing. Lyra sighed before smiling at him. "At least I get to see you today." She said. "Why were you out of breath?" Crimson asked. "I didn't ride the bus this morning so I ran, plus I had a feeling I was going to see you so I pushed myself to get here." Lyra explained.

Hearing that surprised Crimson before he and Lyra shared a small chuckle. Afterwards Crimson frowned a little before Lyra noticed, "What's wrong?" She asked. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling, Crimson looked at her concerned face before speaking. "Lyra Heartstrings. Can we talk?" He said while raising his arms. Lyra was a little stunned that Crimson used her full name, but none the less she nodded before walking toward him as they both held each other.

 _It's the right time from Parasyte_

"I barely know you. To be honest I barely know a thing about you." Crimson said softly. Lyra sensed where this was going and was honest too. "Me too." She replied with the same tone. "We really rushed through this didn't we?" He asked. "Yeah. First we had a date, then we kissed, and then we " _did it"_ twice without even asking about each other." She replied. "I never want to let you go. I want us to be together and I want to know everything about you. I'm going to take another journey and I may not see you again for heaven knows how long, so I thought this was the right time to tell you this." He said.

Lyra held him tighter after he said that, but she smiled before replying. "I understand. You are who you are because of what you do. Never forget that, and...I'm sorry for breaking up with you." She said with sympathy. "I'll wait for you. Even if it takes the rest of my life to see you again no matter what, I will wait for you and when you get back we can learn more about each other, okay?" She added before Crimson nodded.

They separated before smiling warmly at each other. "We'll start over." Crimson said before Lyra nodded while they held hands. A few seconds later Crimson separated from her since he needed to get to class while Lyra needed to do the same. As they walked through different sides of the hallway Crimson suddenly stopped before rushing over to Lyra and quickly turning her around before kissing her deeply. She did not expect this at all, but she closed her eyes and kissed back before holding his face.

A minute later they separated before smiling lovingly at each other. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that. I love you so much Lyra Heartstrings." Crimson said while blushing. "I love you too Crimson Nova, from the bottom of my heart until the day I die." She replied with the same reaction before they separated and went to class while feeling everlasting joy.

 _Song End_

Meanwhile in the Library Sonic and Twilight were having a similar conversation. "You don't know how long you'll be gone?" Twilight asked. Sonic shook his head before replying. "No. I really don't, but I have to do this. Xehanort is gonna do something to not only our world but multiple worlds across space. We have to stop him, whatever it takes." He said strongly. Twilight understood before giving him a soft hug while he returned it.

"See you soon. You'll have a lot of homework to make up when you get back." She said while adding some humor. "I know. If it's two months of homework it'll be the death of me." Sonic pouted. "I'll help you, we'll do it together if you want." Twilight asked before Sonic nodded. Afterwards they separated before sharing a long kiss, it was like they've never kissed each other as Twilight placed her hands on Sonic's face.

They parted before smiling at each other while blushing. "I love you Twilight Sparkle." Sonic said warmly. Twilight blushed even deeper from hearing that before replying, "I love you too Sonic Blitz." She said. The two then went to class together while holding hands and smiled along the way.

 **Canterlot High: Cafeteria**

During lunch the boys and Autumn told the rest of their friends about what was happening and they were surprised and worried at the same time, but they were happy for them. "That's gonna be awesome becoming a Keyblade Master." Rainbow Dash said bashfully. "I hope you three will be safe. Make sure to watch each other and be careful darlings." Rarity said kindly. They nodded to that and promised to be careful, then the boys thought of something before pulling out their good luck charms.

"Do you girls still have these?" Crimson asked. Seeing them made the Mane Seven go wide eyed before they each pulled out theirs that the boys made for them. "We'll never forget these." Fluttershy said with a smile. "As long as we have these and think about you guys, we'll always be together by heart." Applejack said with a confident smile before the boys nodded. "Oh Lyra, here." Crimson said before passing Lyra the good luck charm Dawn gave him from Twilight Town.

She was surprised to see it before smiling at her boyfriend and showing it to him. "Thanks, I promise to forever hold onto it." She said warmly which made Crimson blush. Meanwhile Autumn was with the Crusaders and they were very shocked to hear that she was going away for a while. "I won't be gone long, plus it's very important because our world hangs in the balance." Autumn said. "We're gonna miss you though." Sweetie Belle said with a small frown.

"Hey I'll be back, I promise. Besides, a Crusader needs her friends more then anything right?" Autumn replied. Hearing that helped the Crusaders smile, then Applebloom remembered something she wanted to give to Autumn but couldn't since she was gone for a week, now she can. "Autumn here, this is for you." She said, handing Autumn something. Autumn took it before opening it up to see that it looked like a badge resembling a leaf.

 _Friends in my heart_

"What's this?" She asked. "It's a Crusader badge. We didn't know where you were last week and wanted to give you something as a sign of a Crusader, so we made that and carved it into a leaf like the earrings you're wearing." Applebloom said. "You're our friend Autumn, you deserve it." Scootaloo said with pride. Autumn stared at the badge before looking at her friends who were smiling at her. Then a few tears fell from Autumn's face as she began to cry, however these were tears of joy. "Th-thank you girls. Thank you so much." She said with joy.

The Crusader then got up before giving Autumn a warm hug. The four of them smiled together and their friendship became as strong as their hearts. They separated before Autumn wiped away any remaining tears from her eyes. "I'll always remember this." Autumn said kindly while the Crusaders smiled again before they went back to eating their lunch.

 _Song End_

 **Canterlot High: Outside Entrance**

After a long day of school Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn were ready to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. The Mane Eight, the Crusaders, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, the Shadowbolts, Lucky, and Ansem the Wise were all present during this time as they all wanted to wish the boys and Autumn luck on their journey.

 _Link to All_

"Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz. A burning flame, a cold frost, and a shocking upbringing. Today is the day you three shall be tested to see if you are worthy to become Keyblade Masters. The journey you will take will not be easy. There will be challenges that will make you prove your worth. Never let your guard down against anything. Be aware of anything suspicious in your surroundings and always watch for danger when you least expect it. When you begin this test, forget what you know about the Keyblade and start again with a clean slate." Ansem the Wise stated before the trio nodded.

"Also Autumn, this is something Leo and Hikari wanted you to have. It is known as Keyblade Armor. Now you can protect yourself while traveling through other worlds with your brothers, plus the armor is strong enough against attacks unless the force becomes godlike." Ansem said before handing Autumn a yellow armor plate. She was amazed by it and placed it on her left shoulder while smiling. "Thank you Ansem." She said before he nodded.

"Now your Keyblades have access to a new ability. They can transform into hover boards to which will allow you to travel faster and more freely rather then just blasting through space and not knowing where to go." Ansem said before Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn went wide eyed and grew smiles from hearing that. "Now, your examination shall begin. Are there any last words you would like to say to anyone here?" Ansem said.

Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn looked back at all the people around them before smiling. "Guys...this is it. We'll be back soon." Crimson said. "Hope you won't miss us too much." Sonic snickered. "May our hearts be our guiding key!" Autumn said while placing her hand on her heart. Everyone smiled from that before Pinkie Pie walked up to them. "Boys, do you remember what I said back at Camp Everfree?" She asked.

Crimson and Sonic tried to remember but couldn't to which made Pinkie giggle. "Always smile sillies." She said. "Smiles are always important. They bring joy and happiness to everyone around, plus it helps people feel good. Pinkie promise that no matter what happens never forget to smile." She said while smiling warmly at them. The boys and Autumn returned the smiles before doing the Pinkie promise chant, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They said in unison while rotating their hands around.

Pinkie nodded to that before walking back to the others. Afterwards the trio activated their armors, Autumn was amazed by hers and really liked the style. (It resembles Aqua's, only smaller and the color scheme is yellow instead of blue).

After transforming they each threw their Keyblades high into the air before they got transformed into hover boards, then they jumped up and began riding them through the air. "That's...so...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap said in amazement. After a few seconds of testing out their new rides the boys and Autumn summoned their Keyblades before using them to open up a Light Corridor near the base of the Wondercolt Statue.

If they were going to leave, they were going to do it in style. The trio dashed through the air while leaving behind neon lights from their boards and at the top of the sky they separated and left behind a aurora of lights while heading toward the portal as it closed when all three went through.

 _Song End_

Everyone was amazed by the small show the trio made and wished them the best of luck, plus no matter what Xehanort does, he'll be defeated by the Twilight Guardians.

 **End of chapter 42.**

 **What did all of you think? I believe I did a pretty good with this and I feel pretty good about myself right now.**

 **I will never give up on anything I make, starting now I promise to myself and to all of you that each of my stories will be completed until the very end.**

 **Next chapter will come soon. See you all next time.**


	43. Chapter 43: Alive, But Dead

**I hope you all are still interested in this story as I keep going and enjoy what I write. Now on with the chapter, this one has a surprise for you all. Warning: Long Chapter**

Chapter 43: Dead, But Alive

 _(Flashback)_

 _After Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn returned to CHS they went to go see Celestia and Luna to inform them that they're ready to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. In response the principles were happy to hear that and were glad to see them again after a week._

 _"If we're able to bring Harmony Dragon back from oblivion, we're going to need to find the Spheres of Harmony. Those orbs that connected to him are linked to a great power and within the wrong hands they can be used for destruction. The first time Harmony Dragon was revive your friends and yourself became apart of him and together you shared your power with his own. Because of Xehanort's interference Harmony Dragon was corrupted by pure darkness and in legend he can only be tamed by those who stand in the Twilight; both light and darkness. Ten spheres left him, which means there are ten worlds to which they went and are destined to be found." Celestia said._

 _"In your first journey without Autumn you went into seven worlds and unlocked seven Keyholes, to which in doing so allowed barriers of light to protect them and prevent the darkness from entering. These new worlds will be difficult to access because of strong walls surrounding them and darkness guarding them. Reaching them will not be easy, but we believe you three will find a way." Luna said with a smile._

 _The trio nodded before some questions came up. "Are the Heartless going to get stronger with every world we travel?" Sonic asked before the principles nodded. "What are Heartless?" Autumn questioned. "They're monsters that come out of the darkness within a person's heart and the Dark Conquerors can summon them at will too." Crimson replied. "Wow, they sound tough. I'll try my best to fight them along side you guys." Autumn said with a confident smile before her brothers returned it._

 _"That's the spirit children. But be aware. Heartless are not the only type of enemies you will face on this quest, be prepared for what is to come." Luna implied before the trio nodded. "As you proceed on you three will gain new abilities to grow stronger and to help return Harmony Dragon back to how he was before. Complete this examination and when you return we will name you three...true masters." Celestia added._

 _(Flashback end)_

 **Space Between Worlds**

( _Storm Diver)_

As Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were speeding through space they kept on looking ahead to see what world they were going to first. Up ahead the quartet noticed a massive creature guarding the first world. It had bat like wings, sharp claws, fangs, hooves for feet, and instead of a Heartless symbol on it the creature had a different symbol on it's chest; plus it's color was dark blue instead of all black.

"What is that?" Crimson said. "Not sure, but's blocking our way. Let's take it down." Autumn said before summoning her Keyblade. Crimson and Sonic agreed to that and summoned out theirs as well. Afterwards the trio dashed toward the monster before blasting it with magic. Autumn shot Thunder, Sonic used Blizzard, and Crimson used Fire. It effected the beast, but didn't damage it that much. Then it released a monstrous roar and threw a gale of wind at the trio.

This attack sent them flying high into the air and normally gravity would take it's effect and allow them to float, but not this time. The creature summoned out a barrier that prevent gravity from taking it's effect and made the trio free fall. "Guys try a new tactic!" Vanitas yelled while that were falling. Just before they were going to do that the creature suddenly appeared and punched them hard while sending them to the upper walls of the barrier.

Each of them hit it pretty hard, but it wasn't enough to take them down. Using it for a boost, the trio dashed toward the monster again as it prepared itself to strike again. It didn't work as the trio quickly dodged it's attack, then Crimson and Sonic aimed for it's wings while Autumn focused on the head. "Fire!" Crimson yelled, shooting a portion of fire at the left wing. "Blizzard!" Sonic yelled before shooting out a small portion of ice at the right wing. Doing this made the creature groan in pain and allowing Autumn to have a clear shot.

"Thunder!" She yelled before releasing a small blast of lighting at the head. This attack greatly effected the monster, but it was still standing just as the trio summoned back their hover boards. "It's gonna take more then that to stop him. Anymore ideas?" Sonic implied. "We combine our magic. Together as one." Crimson thought before his siblings agreed. "Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!" The trio screamed while unleashing their magic toward the monster to finish it off.

It worked as the fused attack made the creature scream in pain before disappearing. Once it did the barrier around the area disappeared and this allowed them to pass. "Great job guys. Wish I could've join the fun." Vanitas said while pouting a little. "You'll get your chance, one day." Autumn responded before Vanitas gave her a smile. Crimson and Sonic smiled too, then the four of them began speeding off toward their first new world.

 _(Song End)_

 **?**

Upon arriving at their world Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn were unconscious in the middle of a strange street. Minutes later each of them woke up while groaning a little. "Uhh...are we here?" Crimson asked while getting up and placing his hand on his face. "I...think so." Sonic replied while rubbing his eyes. "Hey guys, what's with the new clothes?" Autumn asked. The boys got confused before looking at themselves before each other.

Crimson wore a red shirt with a small black jacket over it. Dark red pants with a belt, two rings on his left hand; one being cyan and the other being orange, black sneakers, and a X shaped necklace. Sonic had on a blue shirt with a small black jacket over it. Dark blue pants with a belt, fingerless light blue gloves, black sneakers, and a crown necklace similar to Vanitas. "Wow, if Rarity could see us now she would be amazed." Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah, we look pretty good. Maybe this is some of Celestia's and Luna's magic." Crimson said before turning to Autumn. "Your clothes look different too." He added. Autumn got confused at first before looking at herself. She wore a light brown crop top, a gray mini jacket, brown skirt, white legging boots, leaf earrings, and a yellow wristband. "Wow, you're right. I look pretty silly huh?" She asked while blushing a little.

"You look good, cute even." Vanitas said with his appearance unchanged. Autumn looked at him before smiling. Afterwards the quartet looked around their area and noticed that there were a lot of people around, plus it looked like they were in a city. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Uh can someone tell us where..." Crimson said, trying to talk to the locals and got not response. "Let me try." Sonic said before going behind a guy.

"Hey can you help us-" Sonic said before attempting to poke the guy's back, but when he did his finger went right through him. This surprised him and the other too before they attempted to try again. Nothing, whenever they touch people they just go right through them. "What the hell?" Vanitas said with shock. "How are passing through them?" Autumn questioned before feeling scared. Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and it was not surprise that they could still touch each other.

Suddenly they all heard a ringing from their phones. Getting them out the trio looked at their screen and each of them had the same message. " _Hello there. Welcome to Shibuya. I'm sorry to inform you bad news, but you three are dead, or should I say four? Anyways, each of you take a different path. You have a player pin, use it well and find a partner other then yourselves. You'll still be able to contact each other, but other then that you will need to follow these rules from the Game."_ The message said.

"Game?" The Quartet said. Then in a flash the four of them felt a sudden burst of pain in their right arms. Each looked at their right hands and saw a timer clocking down, it said 59:20 while continuing to clock down.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked. Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas didn't know how to answer that, but they had to take a guess. "Guys we're gonna have to split up. We may not know what this world is all about or what this "Game" is, but we're gonna have to follow the rules." Crimson said with a straight face. "I guess, but I don't feel comfortable going anywhere without knowing where you guys are." Autumn said nervously.

"We'll be fine sis, plus you've got Vanitas to keep you company." Sonic said before placing his hands around his head. "Wow, you're very positive today." Vanitas said with narrow eyes. "I guess. Let's all try to stay positive and see where this takes us. I'll head north, Crimson takes west, and both Autumn and you take east." Sonic replied before putting his hands down. The others nodded to that before running off in different directions.

 **Shibuya: Statue of Hachiko**

While running west Crimson kept on passing through several people and didn't really bother with them as he needed to find a partner before the timer runs out, and he really didn't want to know what would happen if it did. "What did the message mean we were "dead"? If we're dead then shouldn't we be in heaven? Wait, I shouldn't been thinking about this right now. It's important, but I need to find a partner." Crimson thought to himself.

As he made it to a different part of the city Crimson felt something in his pocket before taking it out. It looked like a black pin with a skull symbol on it. He didn't know what it was for or how to use it, but just after he placed it back into his pocket he saw a teen nearby being attacked by dark blue monsters. Rushing over there Crimson summoned out his Keyblade to fight back, however the kid behind him suddenly took his hand and a unknown light appeared.

There was no time ask the teen what he did as Crimson dashed forward before slashing one of the monsters. One down six to go, then one of them went after the teen and to Crimson's surprise he released multiple Shockwaves to defeat it. Wasting no more time the two worked together to defeat the monsters as Crimson used his Keyblade while the teen used Shockwaves. Minutes later after the battle was over Crimson turned to see what his new friend looked like.

The teen looked about his age, had orange hair that spiked up in the back. He wore a sleeveless purple and black shirt with white shorts, purple and black sneakers, and headphones covering his ears plus blue eyes. "Uh thanks for the help. I'm Crimson Nova. What's your name?" Crimson said, introducing himself.

 _(Twister-Kingdom Mix)_

"Neku. Neku Sakuraba." The teen said with a slight depressed voice. "Nice name. What was that light from before?" Crimson asked. "We formed a pact. We're partners now." Neku explained. 'Oh, that's good. I needed to find one. So can you tell where I am?" Crimson asked. "Look, I picked you as a partner so that I could survive. Those monsters just appeared out of nowhere and I couldn't fight them on my own. So I need to do this to survive the game again and then I'll be able to come back to life." Neku replied while sounding a little emo and turning his back from Crimson.

"Dude, I just want to know where I am. You don't have to be a jerk after we just meet. Plus what kind of "Game" are we playing?" Crimson said with slight firmness while crossing his arms. "It's the Reapers' Game. They give us missions and if we don't do them then they'll erase us from existence. Also to answer your question, you're in my home town called Shibuya." Neku said after sighing. "Okay, Shibuya. What did you mean by "be able to come back to life?"" Crimson asked while uncrossing his arms.

"Seriously, you don't know? We're both dead and playing this game is the only way to return to the real world." Neku explained. Crimson began thinking on that before understanding it a little, afterwards both him and Neku heard a ringing coming from their phones before answering them. It was another message saying "defeat the Unversed in Scramble Crossing. 100 minutes, fail and you will be erased". "That's our first mission. C'mon." Neku said before running off. Crimson followed him and began to wonder a little about this guy.

 _(Song End)_

 **Shibuya: 104 Building**

While Crimson was with Neku, Sonic was in another part of the city looking for a partner as well. "Man, it's a little scary being around so many people and they can't see you." Sonic thought. Just then a large quantity of Unversed appeared in front of him. "Heartless? No the color is off, either way I can't let them roam free." He said before summoning his Keyblade to fight. There were a total of seven and even though they looked small they were deadly.

Sonic dashed forward and slashed them one by one. The hits were successful, however the monsters instantly regenerated before jumping into the air to attack Sonic. He was very surprised that they came back, but had to keep on fighting to defeat them. Ten minutes later the monster kept coming back and Sonic was getting exhausted. "This is impossible. How am I suppose to defeat them?" He said while being out of breath.

"Hey you!" A female voice called out. Sonic turned around and noticed a girl with a stuffed animal in her arms. She rushed toward him and quickly took his hand before a bright light surrounded them. "Wh-what did you do? What happened?" Sonic asked with confusion. "You can ask questions later. Right now we can beat these guys together." The girl said while getting into a fighting stance. Sonic was really confused by this, but just shrugged it off and got back into a stance to fight again. This time when he used his Keyblade the monsters vanished, finally he was getting somewhere and believed it had something to do with the girl.

Strangely after defeating his share of monster Sonic saw that the girl was using her stuffed animal to fight and it was pretty effective on the monsters. Minutes later the girl was done with her half before her and Sonic took in some heavy breaths while exhaling. "Thanks for the help. I'm Sonic Blitz." Sonic said, introducing himself. "I'm Shiki. Shiki Masaki." The girl replied with a smile. Sonic then looked at her attire.

Shiki had long red hair, wore a cap on her head that was light green, a small red shirt with jacket, a light green skirt, light brown legging boots, brown eyes, and her stuffed animal looked like a cat. "Hey Shiki, how come when I fought those monsters they would only vanish after you appeared?" Sonic asked. "That's because you can't fight alone. In this Game you need a partner, otherwise you're dead meat." Shiki replied.

Sonic nodded to that before his and Shiki's phones began ringing. They both took them out and noticed a message on them, "Go to Spain Hill and defeat the Unversed. 200 minutes, fail and you will be erased". "That's our cue to start the mission. C'mon Sonic." Shiki said before putting her phone away and taking Sonic's hand. "Whoa, are we really in a rush?" He said with confusion. "Kinda, but we have to beat the Game so that we can come back to life." Shiki said as they continued running together.

Sonic didn't understand any of this, but decided to go along with it and see where it goes.

 **Shibuya: Cadio City**

Meanwhile in a another section of Shibuya Autumn and Vanitas were walking through the streets while trying to find a partner. "See anybody?" Autumn asked Vanitas. Vanitas shook his head before they continued searching. "C'mon Rhyme, we can beat him, yo!" A voice yelled out. Hearing it surprised Autumn and Vanitas before they rushed over to see what's happening.

In the middle of the street they saw two kids fight off large enemies and it looked like they were losing because the monsters looked too strong. One of the kids tried punching the monsters and even though it faded another one appeared and knocked him back hard. "Beat!" The other kids screamed before getting attacked by one of the monsters. "Vanitas we gotta help them." Autumn said before summoning her Keyblade. "Yeah I know, but how can I help you if I'm in astral form? You can't fight them by yourself." Vanitas informed.

"I'll risk it." Autumn replied. "Hold on there miss." A male voice called out. Autumn turned around and noticed a strange boy walking toward her. "Allow me to help you." He offered. Autumn and Vanitas were confused and didn't really see much from this kid, but they accepted it before he touched Autumn's left hand and they formed a pact. After the light show Autumn questioned the kid what happened, but he insisted that they take care of the monsters first before asking questions.

Agreeing to that Autumn and the kid ran toward the monsters before attacking them. Autumn used her Keyblade to slash through while the kid used psychokinesis to levitate vehicle and throw them at the monster. The total count of monsters were ten as Autumn handled five while the kid did the same amount. Ten minutes later they both defeated the monsters before aiding the others. "Hey, are you two alright?" Autumn asked with concern.

"Yeah. We're alight yo." The boy wearing a skull hat said. "Thanks for helping us. Even though we fought them, a little help doesn't hurt once in a while." The little said next to the boy. "Now that we're all acquainted. Let's introduce ourselves." Autumn's partner said before everyone nodded.

 _(Calling-Kingdom Mix)_

"I"m Autumn Novablitz." Autumn said, going first. "My name is Joshua." Joshua said, introducing himself. "I'm Beat. This is my sister Rhyme." Beat said, introducing himself and Rhyme. "Hi." Rhyme said with a smile. "What about Vanitas, Autumn? Care to introduce him too?" Joshua said deviously. Hearing that surprised her and Vanitas while Beat and Rhyme got confused. "Can he see me?" Vanitas asked Autumn.

She was about to reply before Joshua beat her to it. "Of course I can. Hee hee. It's not everyday I get to partner up with two people." He said deviously. "Uh Autumn, what is Joshua talking about? I don't see anyone else with you." Beat said. "Uh...this might be a little strange, but Vanitas is kinda like my brother and his spirit is inside of me. Only me, my two other brothers, and my mom can see him. How are you able to see and hear him Joshua?" Autumn replied.

"Hee hee... I guess you'll have to find out later." Joshua said sarcastically. Beat and Rhyme went wide eyed from hearing what Autumn said and got even more confused. "How do you have a spirit inside of you, yo?" Beat asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now I'm more concerned about what to do next since I found a partner." Autumn replied.

"Well I believe we should look for the source of the Unversed." Rhyme suggested. "Unversed? Is that what those new monsters are called?" Autumn asked before Rhyme nodded. "Yeah. These monster come out whenever others are feeling upset, mad, or angry yo." Beat explained. "They're coming from the negativity within a person." Joshua stated. "Within a person?" Vanitas said. "Yes. Everyone has a positive and a negative side. These creatures are the embodiment of those negative emotions." Joshua replied.

"Do you think there could be a source?" Autumn asked Joshua. "Maybe. It can also be apart of our mission." He replied just before all of their phones rang. Everyone except Vanitas looked at their phones and saw a message. "Travel to Molco and defeat the source of the Alpha Unversed" the message said. "Whoa. How ya know this was the mission yo?" Beat said with surprise. Joshua smirked before replying, "A lucky guess. For now let's do the mission."

Everyone nodded to that before going toward Molco and find the Alpha Unversed.

 _(Song End)_

 **Shibuya: Scramble Crossing**

Back with Crimson and Neku, they arrived at the Scramble Crossing while looking around for the Unversed. Nothing was coming, so they decided to use their pins to search for the Unversed. "How do you use this?" Crimson asked. Neku didn't respond while closing his eyes. "Guess he's one of those silent types. Find by me, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can't get out of this Game." Crimson though. He then looked at his pin before doing what Neku was doing.

As he was Crimson was surprised to not only sense where the Unversed were, but he could also hear other people's thoughts. A minute later he opened his eyes before looking at Neku to see his eyes opened. "Did you see them?" Neku asked. "Yeah, also I could hear people's thoughts. How is that possible?" Crimson replied. "I don't know, never asked that." Neku replied back. Crimson nodded to that before a question came up that he wanted to ask.

"Neku. Have you played this game before?" Crimson asked. "Why should it matter?" Neku replied. "Listen man, I really don't understand you at this. All I'm trying to do is be nice and you're responding to me like I did something to you. Talk to me, I want to know if you have a problem with me." Crimson stated. Neku covered his eyes with his hair before replying, "I...I've played this game for three weeks. I've been through a lot and had regain my memories of how I died. I was shot by a guy who I thought was my friend. To this day I can't forgive him, but I still trust him."

Crimson went wide eyed from hearing that before allowing his hair to cover his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't know." He said before revealing his eyes, "I've been through some rough stuff too and believe me right now I do wish I can be invisible and avoid it all, but my friends and my family helped me through it. Also you're my friend Neku, let's both try to stay positive through this and win." He added.

Neku revealed his eyes to Crimson before showing a smile. Crimson returned it before the two shared a handshake. Afterwards they agreed to take down the Unversed together. So they used their pins again to detect where it was going to show up before quickly opening their eyes to see a mammoth like Unversed appear in front of them. "Ready Crimson?" Neku asked, getting into a stance. "You know it." Crimson replied, doing the same thing.

The two boys then charged at the Unversed to land some quick fast attacks. They were pretty effective against it, however the beast wasn't going to go down that easily and swayed it's trunk at them. Neku and Crimson dodged it before Crimson used magic on it. "Fire!" He yelled before releasing a burst of flames. It impacted the Unversed and it felt great damage while Neku released a trail of flames as a follow up.

This also effect the creature, however it was still standing before stomping on the ground and unleashing a powerful earthquake. This startled the boys before they fell to the ground, then the mammoth used it's trunk against them again and knocked them far off from the area. Neku and Crimson struggled a little to get up just as the mammoth decided to charge at them. Crimson was going to protect Neku from the attack, but to his surprise Neku stole his idea and got pushed into a nearby building before falling to the ground.

"Neku!" Crimson yelled before going up to him to help. "I'm...I'm fine. Focus on the mission first." Neku said while getting up and feeling a bit weak. "You're more important then the mission. However I see your point, but how about we mix things up a little." Crimson said before offering his hand to Neku. Neku was confused for a moment before accepting it and in a flash Crimson began to glow before entering inside of his friend.

"Okay. What just happened?!" Neku questioned while wondering where Crimson was. In the next second Neku began to glow red before his hands started to admit fire and a fire symbol appeared around his left eye while his pupil turned red. "What the hell?!" He said while looking at his hands. "Like the new power Neku?" A voice said to him. "Crimson? W-where are you? What did you do?" Neku replied. "I gave you my power so that we can work together as one. I understand that this is a little strange, but maybe my power mixed with yours can add some real damage to the Unversed." Crimson stated before his astral self appeared next to Neku and smiled.

Neku really didn't understand what was going on, but he returned Crimson's smile before staring at the Unversed and was prepared to fight back. Gripping his fists as they lit on fire Neku smirked before fire a blast of ember. This attack extremely damaged the Unversed before Neku launched another one, and in response the Unversed completely disappeared. "Wow, that was amazing. Hey Crimson, we did a pretty good job, huh?" Neku said with a grin.

"Sure did partner. Do you think that was the only Unversed we had to defeat?" Crimson asked. "Not sure." Neku replied before looking at his right hand. "The timer's gone, but I have a feeling this isn't over." He added. "That's correct. This is far from over." A voice said. Neku looked around to see where it came from before a familiar face appeared. "Hey there. You two are pretty strong together, but let's see how you face up against me." The female said before summoning out a dark spear and getting into a stance.

"Crimson, do you know her?" Neku asked. "Yeah. Her name is Aria, she's a member of the Dark Conquerors. They're a group of people who want to reshape every world in their own image. Stay sharp, they're strong." Crimson replied before Neku nodded and got prepared to fight.

 **Shibuya: Spain Hill**

After a long run Sonic and Shiki made it to Spain Hill. "We're here. Okay, let's start scanning for Unversed." Shiki said with determination. Sonic was catching his breath since Shiki was making him run this far and didn't understand what she just said. "Scan for...the...Unversed?" Sonic asked while taking in heavy breaths. "Yeah, just use your pin and see where they are." Shiki explained. Sonic took out his Player Pin and raised a eyebrow, but decided to give it a shot and closed his eyes while focusing.

He could hear other peoples voices to which surprised him, then he sense large amounts of negative energy nearby before opening his eyes to locate where the Unversed are. "Shiki, I sense some over there." Sonic informed before Shiki nodded. "Also, why do you have a stuffed animal as a weapon?" He questioned. "Don't you think he's cute though? I'm not sure how he's able to move on his own, but he's pretty reliable." Shiki replied while holding out her animal.

"Wait! It can move on it's own?" Sonic said with shock. "Pretty much. Mr. Mew is apart of me ever since I made him, so where ever I go he follows." Shiki replied. Sonic got curious by the name "Mr. Mew", however now wasn't the time as he and Shiki needed to take out the Unversed. Running over to where the Unversed were, Sonic and Shiki got ambushed by a large group of Floods. This didn't seem that are to beat, however there were thirteen of them and they did not look friendly at all.

Getting into their stances Sonic and Shiki began fighting off the Unversed. Sonic slashed through them using his Keyblade while Shiki continued using Mr. Mew. "Blizzard!" Sonic yelled out while blasting a portion of ice at the Unversed. Four got defeated and nine remained, Shiki took care of that as she gathered up the energy inside of her and passed it to Mr. Mew. This caused him to grow into a giant and the Unversed began running from it like a pack of dogs.

Sonic was a little confused by that and just shrugged it off before continuing to fight. Minutes later all of the Unversed got defeated before Mr. Mew shrank down to normal size. "We did it Sonic!" Shiki said with joy. "Yeah. We did." Sonic replied. Shiki then checked her hand and noticed that the timer had vanished. "The mission is complete Sonic." She said with a smile. "That's it? Do you think it was a little too easy?" Sonic replied.

Shiki thought about it for a few seconds before replying. "Doesn't seem like it, but let's look around to see if there are anymore Unversed." She said before giving Sonic a wink. Sonic stuttered a little from that before he and Shiki began searching for more Unversed. "Hey Shiki." Sonic called out. "Hm?" Shiki replied before stopping and turning to Sonic. "I wanted to ask...but are we really dead? I have a message that told me and my siblings that we were all dead." Sonic said while feeling a little nervous from asking her. Shiki noticed it before replying, "...Yeah. We're dead. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Also I didn't know you had siblings. Are they back in the real world?" She said.

"No they're here with me, but in different areas." Sonic said. "Really? How about we go find them and help them if any more Unversed come?" Shiki replied before Sonic nodded. "Aww, so sorry. That's not gonna happen." A voice called out. Sonic and Shiki looked around to see where it was coming from before being greeted Sonata. "Hello again Sonic, nice to see you again." She said with glee. Sonic glared at her before getting into a stance, "What are you doing here, Sonata?" He said firmly.

"I'm one of the three Game Masters here. Basically me and the other Sirens are here to kill you once and for all." She said without even knowing that she spilled out some important information. "Sonic, do you know her?" Shiki asked before Sonic nodded. "Yeah she's a Dark Conqueror, and they are just as strong as me and my siblings." He added. Shiki didn't really get it, but understood and was prepared to fight alongside her partner.

"This is going to be fun." Sonata said before summoning out twin maces. She then dashed forward and without flinching attacked Sonic and Shiki. Sonic guarded and protected Shiki from the spiked maces, but then things took a turn when Sonata used a sweep kick before adding another kick to push the both of them away. She then dashed again to use her maces and grew a evil smile with it because she was now getting deadly serious.

Sonic tried to get up and counterattack, but Sonata was moving too fast and unleashed a endless barrage of swings at Sonic to which made him bleed and left scratches on his body. Shiki was shocked to see what Sonata was doing to him and quickly intervened by using Mr. Mew, however Sonata expected this to come and practically destroyed Mr. Mew with one swing. "MR. MEW!" Shiki screamed with horror before Sonata knocked the destroy stuffed animal to the side and pounded Sonic to the ground.

Sonata then laughed hard and psychotically while her evil smile grew. "It feels good to let loose this feeling. However there shouldn't be any pouting right now Shiki, because after I kill Sonic I'll be coming after you for good measure." She said darkly.

Shiki was feeling really scared right now and couldn't even move a muscle. However she turned her attention to Sonic and saw how hurt he was. She glared at Sonata before attempting to get up, "You're not going to kill my partner. No...he's not my partner, he's my friend!" She said firmly before running up to him. Sonata tried to use her maces on her, but Shiki dodged them thanks to a miracle and managed to help Sonic get up.

"Shiki... Get out of here. I'll handle this, plus you're mission's over." Sonic said weakly. "No. I'm not gonna allow my friend to die. We'll beat her together, as a team." Shiki replied with a confident smile before touching Sonic's hand where he was holding his Keyblade. Sonic saw her smile before returning it, then he began to glow blue before transferring himself into her. Shiki went wide eyed from this and got confused while Sonic disappeared.

"Sonic? W-where did you go?" She questioned. Sonata raised a eyebrow as she was confused as well, but then Shiki began to glow blue and her hands started to admit ice. She also gained a ice symbol around her right eye while her pupil turned blue. "What's this? What's happening to me?" She said while feeling scared. "I'm here Shiki, don't be afraid. Let's do this together." Sonic said before his astral self appeared next to Shiki.

She didn't understand this, but accepted it and as for Mr. Mew he transformed into a polar bear and went over to Shiki so she could ride him. Sonata didn't expect this, but didn't care and began charging at them to continue their fight.

 **Shibuya: Molco**

At Molco Autumn, Vanitas, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme began searching for the Alpha Unversed. "Joshua." Autumn said while looking at him as they walked. "Yes?" He replied. "We want to know. How are you able to see Vanitas and hear him?" She asked. "Hee hee. Well...I have a special gift. I can see spirits." Joshua replied. Hearing that made Autumn and Vanitas go wide eyed before responding. "Have you always had this power?" Vanitas asked.

"Ever since I was a kid." Joshua replied. "Wow, don't you think it's a little strange though?" Autumn asked. "Hmm... Not really. I believe it's interesting, plus it's fascinating to talk to them so you could learn about them, their history, and how they died." Joshua replied. He was now starting to get a little creepy and both Autumn and Vanitas were getting uncomfortable. "Okay then. Let's just find the Unversed and we can all beat the game together." Autumn suggested.

"I agree yo. Once we're back we can start our lives again." Beat said with pride. "What do you mean?" Autumn wondered. "He means that we weren't that good when we were alive and had a lot of problems, including when I lost my memories here." Rhyme replied. "Wow. Wait, have you guys played this game before?" Autumn asked before Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua nodded. "Were you all forced to play again?" She questioned.

"Kinda. But this is the last time either of us is playing. Being invisible to everyone around you may sound cool and fun yo, but it ain't. It's gets boring and dull, plus there are always dangerous possibilities at every corner. Being alive makes everything worth while, and having this second chance can help all of us." Beat replied. Autumn and Vanitas were surprised to hear about this and felt sympathy for each of them.

"I'm sorry for whatever you had to go through before." Autumn apologized. "It's no big deal. Besides, being here allowed us to not take life for granted and learn from our mistakes so that we can move forward." Rhyme implied with a smile. "You really shouldn't be hard on yourselves and others Autumn. Things happen and we make up for it by doing the things we can't. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." Joshua added.

Hearing all of that interest her and Vanitas, plus it gave them ideas that never would have thought would happen to protect what matters. "It's nice to see you again. Autumn Novablitz." A voice called out. Hearing this made everyone be prepared for what was coming before a familiar figure appeared in the middle of the street. Autumn and Vanitas went wide eyed from who they were seeing while the others were confused.

"Yo Autumn. You know this chick?" Beat asked. "Yeah. That's Adagio Dazzle, she's a Dark Conqueror." Autumn replied. "A Dark Conqueror?" Joshua questioned. "They're dangerous and want nothing more but to cause a apocalypse so that every world can be made the way they want it to be." Autumn replied. "That was our original plan, but I'm working on my own and we have a score to settle." Adagio said firmly.

"Score? Autumn what's she talking about?" Rhyme asked. "Remember when I said that Vanitas is like my brother and that his spirit is inside of me?" Autumn replied before the others nodded. "Yeah he was Adagio's boyfriend and she blames me for taking him away." She added to which surprised everyone. "BWAHH! That's some messed up jack yo." Beat said. "It is, and you three aren't going to be involved with this." Adagio stated before summoning out a large Wyvern like Unversed. "Beat that must be the target." Rhyme stated before Beat nodded as they went to focus on it so the mission could be complete.

Joshua stayed because he was Autumn's partner to which she and Vanitas allowed before getting prepared to fight Adagio. "I'm gonna enjoy this, and Vanitas will return to me." She said before summoning out her daggers.

 _(Another side, another story)_

Autumn summoned out her Keyblade while Joshua lifted a few cars around and noted to Autumn to use them for a boost. She accepted his wish before quickly jumping onto the cars as they were being thrown. Adagio jumped through the ones coming toward her until she reached Autumn. The two girls clashed before moving away while landing on the ground, then they clashed numerous times as the daggers and Keyblade were releasing small sparks from each strike.

Adagio then pushed Autumn away using her legs before gaining a opening to attack. She stabbed Autumn in the side and attempted to do the same to the another, however Joshua intervened and dashed toward the girls to help her partner. He grabbed Adagio's free hand that was holding another dagger and threw her down to the ground before removing the dagger that impaled Autumn. She screamed in pain while covering her wound.

"Seriously? You had to do that?!" She said to Josh while feeling a lot of pain. "You can take it, right now we've gotta beat Adagio." Joshua replied with a serious tone. Autumn wasn't going to forget this and used Cure to quickly heal herself. "Can you still fight?" Joshua asked. "Y...yeah, just give me a second." She replied. Helping her by time, Joshua took one of Adagio's daggers and attempted to strike her with it.

This didn't work as she blocked it with the other one and now getting very mad at Joshua for interrupting her revenge. "This doesn't concern you. Leave and I'll spare you." Adagio offered. "Not happening. Partners stick together and I'm not leaving Autumn behind." Joshua stated. Autumn was touched by this and was now prepared to fight again as she raised her Keyblade up. "Here I come Adagio!" She yelled before running toward her.

Joshua joined in and a double strike meant Adagio had to dodge it. She did as she flipped over them and kicked Joshua in the chest before reclaiming her other dagger. She then target Autumn and did hesitate on any of her attacks. Autumn dodged them one by one and used her Keyblade to guard. After the tenth guard Autumn managed to counterattack, but she only ripped some of Adagio's coat before attempting to strike again.

"Nice try, but it won't work twice." Adagio said before slashing at Autumn once more. She gave her a few cuts, but they weren't enough to stop her. Dodges and slashes were repeated and sparks kept on flying until Adagio stabbed Autumn in the leg to prevent her from moving. "Ahhh!" Autumn screamed as she got down to one knee. "First your leg. Now...your heart!" Adagio yelled before stabbing Autumn right in the chest.

However as she was about to a purple light shined from Autumn before it faded away. Adagio got blocked again, however this time it wasn't Autumn, it was Vanitas. "Vanitas...?" She said quietly before getting set back a few inches. Joshua was just as surprised at this as Adagio was while he got up and walked next to Vanitas while limping a little.

 _(Song End)_

"Well, now it's nice to see you in the living." Joshua said with a smirk. Vanitas returned it before they both stared at Adagio who was breathing heavily and had a shocked expression from seeing her boyfriend again. "Vanitas? Is...is that really you?" She asked with a near quiet voice. "Yes Adagio, it's really me." Vanitas replied. "I knew you would return. I never lost hope, so you took over that girl haven't you?" Adagio asked with a small grin.

Vanitas shook his head before explaining. "No Adagio. Autumn is now inside of me and I couldn't allow you to hurt her anymore. So I switched with her." He said while placing his hand on his heart. "What? You still trust her? She took you from me. Remember the times we had, the days we spent, our kiss? Do you even love me?" Adagio replied before sounding upset. "I do. I care deeply for you Adagio and I do love you as well. I'll never forget the days we shared, however I needed to be whole and Autumn offered it to me." Vanitas stated.

"Come back. Let's be together again." Adagio asked. "I can't. This is what I'm meant to do now. You're also on the wrong side Adagio, just leave the Dark Conquerors. Xehanort doesn't care about us, he only cares about himself and achieve his own dreams instead of ours. Let me heal your heart and the light can calm the darkness." Vanitas replied before offering his hand to her. Adagio was shocked from this before true tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry too. If you won't return to me, then I'll have to show you how much you mean to me." She said before charging at him with her daggers. Vanitas only wanted to talk to her, but I guess fighting her is now the only way.

 _(Vector to the Heavens)_

Vanitas guarded himself while protecting Joshua and pushed Adagio back before running toward her while gripping his Keyblade. Releasing a slash Vanitas managed to get Adagio down onto her knees as she was guarding, then she struggled to get up before using her Siren Screech to gain a advantage. Vanitas was blown away from it and his ears were now ringing, however that was the least of his problem. Adagio then concentrated on all of the darkness inside of her before transforming into a massive Siren, maybe the Queen of the Sirens.

Joshua and Vanitas were stunned from looking at the creature as it looked deadly and a little ugly too. "I bet you really didn't love me. You never had, and now I'll kill you for breaking my heart." The creature said before summoning out some Unversed for support.

"Joshua, I'm gonna need some help." Vanitas stated. "Really? I'm not sure about it." Joshua replied with a smirk. "We're partners. Partners stick together, so let's do this...together." Vanitas implied before offering his hand to Joshua. "Hmm... Flattering won't get you anywhere Vanitas, but I'll reconsider and accept." He replied, taking Vanitas' hand. Doing so made Vanitas glow purple before he merged with Joshua.

"That was unexpected." Joshua stated. A few seconds later Joshua glowed both yellow on the right side and purple on the right. A yellow lightning symbol appeared around his right eye while a black circle appeared on his left, also his right pupil became brown while his left became violet. He also felt the power of thunder and gravity within him just as the astral forms of Vanitas and Autumn appeared next to him.

"Ready you two?" Joshua asked before Autumn and Vanitas nodded. Adagio then ordered her Floods to attack, however they were all quickly defeated thanks to a powerful lightning storm. "What? Impossible!" Adagio yelled. "You're next." Joshua implied with a annoyed look. Adagio released a powerful scream to push Josh away and destroy his eardrums, however he stayed perfectly where he was due to him increasing his own gravity.

Adagio screamed even louder and the attempt ended in failure while Joshua was smirking. "Predictable." He said before raising his hand and blasting a powerful strike of lightning at Adagio. The impact was completely electrifying as she felt over a thousand volts passing through her body. Five minutes later she stopped screaming before falling to the ground and struggling to get up. "Just stay down. I won't kill you, but I will release your demon." Joshua implied with a serious face before calling on one last lightning storm to finish the job.

This gave Adagio a large amount of pain as she screamed into the air. However shortly afterwards she reverted back to her normal self while laying on the ground. Joshua walked up to her before Vanitas separated from him and he went toward Adagio while dismissing his Keyblade.

 _(Song End)_

 _(Xion's Theme)_

Vanitas held her head up while looking at her face and frowning. "You think she'll be okay?" He said to Joshua. "Not sure. Just a girl who fell into the wrong crowd. But to offer some honest advice, I'd say she'll be fine." He replied. Shortly after Adagio groaned before opening her eyes and seeing Vanitas. "Vani...tas." She said weakly. "It's okay, you're alright." Vanitas replied before smiling.

"Do you really love me? Why would you, out of anyone love a monster?" She asked. "Because...I just do. You're not a monster and I really do love you Adagio Dazzle." He replied. Adagio went wide eyed from hearing that before closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Clearing she wanted another kiss from him and he gladly gave it to her. Joshua just looked away while showing a grin and Autumn watched while being in astral form and smiling.

Minutes later the two separated before Vanitas helped her up. "Do you want to change?" Vanitas asked. "I do. However it's too late to undo my mistakes. I'll see you again Vanitas, someday soon in the Equestrian Human World. I hope by then you'll have your own body back." She replied sweetly before pulling out one of her daggers. Vanitas wondered what she was going to do with it before gasping from shock because Adagio stabbed herself in the stomach before puking out blood.

"W-why did you do that?" Vanitas asked with shock. "Xehanort won't allow any of his followers to live if we fail, plus all of us are Nobodies too and will return to the place where we were before." Adagio replied before falling to her knees and began to fade. She smiled at him before completely vanishing and this left Vanitas horrified before letting some tears fall from his face and gripping his fists. "Vanitas." Autumn said with concern.

"Joshua. Is the mission clear." Vanitas asked. "Yes. Let's return to Scramble Crossing. Beat and Rhyme are waiting for us there." Joshua replied before the two began walking there.

 _(Song End)_

 **Shibuya: Scramble Crossing**

Crimson and Sonic defeated Aria and Sonata thanks to the help of Neku and Shiki. Neku's fires burned through Aria's attacks and in the finale she almost killed him before Neku burned her. Aria knew her fate and smiled as she faded away. Sonata was froze to death and she was now completely crazy while trying to kill Shiki. She had no choice and it was the only way as she completely froze her body before it faded through the ice.

The boys then separated from their partners and were glad to finish things up, afterwards their final mission was to meet at the Scramble Crossing. Neku and Crimson were already there so they waited to see if anyone else was going to come. They were right as Sonic, Shiki, Vanitas, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme appeared at once.

 _(Someday-Kingdom Mix)_

"Neku!" Shiki yelled before running up to him and hugging him tightly. This stunned him for a few second before he hugged her back. Beat and Rhyme joined in while Joshua watched their reunion with a smile. The others did too before Crimson and Sonic realized that they were with Vanitas instead of Autumn. "Hey Vanitas, is Autumn alright?" Sonic asked. Vanitas nodded before telling them that she's instead of him resting a little and that if they wanted then he could switch back.

"Not yet. First, welcome to the family. Secondly it's good to see you reformed." Crimson said with a smile. "Thanks, however I highly doubt I belong with your family." Vanitas replied. "Well I believe so. You may have done some messed up stuff, but that's in the past." Crimson added to which made Vanitas chuckle a little.

"Crimson Nova. Sonic Blitz. Vanitas. Autumn Novablitz." Joshua called out. The four of them looked at him and the others while wondering what was up. "Thanks for your help. You four are completely different from other people and that in turn makes your own stories. Whenever we look at people we see a small portion of ourselves and by making friends we connect our hearts as one and the feeling of happiness becomes a reality. I allowed everyone hear to play my Game one more time because I sensed you four coming and wanted to see what you could do." Joshua informed.

"What?! This is your game?" The quartet said at once. "Yes. learning about other people allows you to learn new ways to be yourself, and it shows that the brightest of light can shine in the deepest darkness." Joshua replied.

"What happens now?" Crimson asked. "It's time for us to go home. Game over. You win. Also this belong to you." Joshua replied before summoning out a Sphere of Harmony. It was glowing orange and floated toward Crimson before falling into his hands. "Empathy. Strong emotion, belonging to strong people." He added before releasing a small giggle.

"See you guys later." Neku said. "Come back anytime you want." Shiki said. "We'll always have your backs, yo." Beat said. "Hope to see you again." Rhyme said. "Goodbye my friends. And now, the world _begins_ with you." Joshua said before all five of them disappeared. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas didn't understand what happened to them, but gained a feeling that they'll see them again. Someday. As for the Sphere, it began to glow before getting absorbed into Crimson's chest

The feeling was unlike anything he's felt, but it was worth it. Afterwards a Keyhole appeared in the middle of the street and without hesitation the four of them used their Keyblades to unlock it. Even though Autumn was in astral form her actions were real and once they were done the four of them traveled toward the next world.

 _(Song End)_

 **End of Chapter 43.**

 **I hope you all like it and that is was good to read.**

 **This world is from the The World Ends With You along with the characters. I do not own any of them.**

 **See you all soon.**


	44. Chapter 44: The Eyes of Death

**Hi everyone.**

 **I'm back with a new chapter for you all, plus I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, also I would like to clarify that some of these new worlds will have no connection to Kingdom Hearts or MLP in general. However this is a fan fiction so anything here is possible with the right imagination. Anyway, enough stalling. Warning: might be a long chapter.**

Chapter 44: The Eyes of Death

After leaving Shibuya the warriors of the Twilight roamed through the depths of space to search for the next world. Autumn was back in control, however as she did she noticed that Vanitas remained quiet and hadn't said a single word since they left. Losing and watching a person you deeply cared about die right in front of you clearly effected him, so she thought to give him his space and that he'll talk about it when he wants to.

"Guys up ahead. I see the next world." Crimson pointed out. The others noticed it before picking up the pace, and as they got closer the four of them noticed that there wasn't a guardian protecting it like before. It was very strange, but there wasn't any time to wonder why, so they quickly entered in without looking around. When they did a shining light blinded them before consuming them entirely.

 **?**

"Ugh...w-what happened?" Autumn said while slowly opening her eyes. She then got up from the ground and noticed two unfamiliar girls near her and a black crow right next to her. One girl had short crimson red hair, light red eyes, wore a sleeveless shirt with long green fingerless gloves that went up toward her elbows, a light green skirt with dark green leggings and shoes, plus a black belt. The other girl had long dark blue hair that ended at the middle of her back, light blue eyes, wore a sleeveless shirt with short white fingerless gloves, a white skirt with light blue leggings and shoes, plus a white belt.

"Autumn, are you okay?" The red haired girl asked. "How do you know my-" She said before suddenly stopping and covering her mouth in shock. "Wait a minute... Crimson? Is that- is that really you?" She asked. "What do you mean?" The red hair girl asked before looking at the blue haired girl. "Wait, Sonic? Is that you?" She said with a surprised tone and wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" The blue haired girl asked. "Check your phones and look at yourselves." Autumn asked. Both girls nodded to her instructions before talking out their phones and seeing their reflections from the black screens.

Once they did they both went wide eyed and slowly placed their phones down, "AHHH!" They both screamed into the air. "W-w-what?! We're girls?!" Crimson said with shock. "H-how did this happen? Why did this happen?!" Sonic added as he or she was starting to freak out. "Calm down you two." Autumn asked while placing her hands on their shoulders. In response both Crimson and Sonic closed their eyes and took in some deep breaths before calming down.

"Hey you three." A voice called out. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn turned to where it was coming from and noticed a boy wearing all black coming toward them along with a girl wearing all white with small portions of red. Once they arrived the crow on the ground immediately flew up and landed on Autumn's shoulder, to which surprised her a little. "Are you all okay? What happened?" The girl with orange hair and eyes asked.

"Um...sorry." Crimson replied. The boy wearing all black with black hair and eyes walked toward the three and stared at them for a few minutes. "Uh, why are you looking at us like that?" Sonic asked. "That's weird. There's no markers on them or what they are, but my best guess is to ask them." The boy thought. "Sorry, I was just checking what you three are. What type of players are you?" The boy asked.

"Players?" Crimson asked before narrowing his/her eyes. "Wait a minute, are we in another game?" He/She added. The boy and girl looked at each other in confusion before turning back. "Um, what do you mean by _in another game?"_ The girl asked. Crimson was about to reply before Sonic decided to step in, "It's a long story, but before we ask anymore questions we want to know you names." He/She asked.

"Well...my name is Asuna, second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath." The girl said, revealing her name to be Asuna. "My name's Kirito, I'm a Beater." The boy said, revealing his name to be Kirito. After revealing their names Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn returned theirs. "My names Crimson Nova. This is bro- I mean Sonic Blitz, and right there is Autumn." He/She replied. "Nice to meet all of you." Asuna said with a smile before bowing.

"Thank you. So, do you two know where we are?" Sonic asked. "This is a game called Sword Art Online. This place is called Aincraid and right now you're at floor one called the Town of Beginnings." Kirito explained. "It also looks like the two of you are warriors while Autumn is a beast tamer." He added with a grin. "A beast tamer?" Autumn said with a raised eyebrow. "The crow." Kirito replied. Autumn looked at the crow and got curious on why she had it, but then the unthinkable happened.

"Autumn, it's meet Vanitas." The crow said telepathically to which shocked her. "Brothers, this crow is Vanitas." She said to which surprised them, but at the same time they found that hard to believe. "Brothers? What is she talking about?" Asuna asked. Crimson and Sonic got nervous by that question, but they didn't want to lie since there really wasn't a reason to. "Yeah, me and Crimson are really boys. We don't understand how or why this happened but to be really honest this isn't what we really look like." Sonic admitted.

Kirito and Asuna never saw this before and was now wondering where they came from, however before anymore questions could be asked a small sound emerged. "What was that?" Crimson asked around. It rumbled again to which made Asuna giggle before laughing at the trio. "Looks like someone is hungry. Why don't you three come by my place and I'll cook some food." She offered. "Are you sure? We just met you and we don't want to get in the way." Sonic asked while rubbing his/her shoulder.

"No worries, now come on." Asuna replied before running off with Kirito following. Neither Crimson, Sonic, or Autumn understand what was going on at all, but they were feeling hungry and followed Asuna and Kirito to get some food.

 **Floor 61**

Once they all arrived at Asuna's place Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn were amazed by how it looked. "Wow. you have a nice place Asuna." Autumn commented. "Thanks. I'll need to go change, so you all can make yourselves at home." Asuna replied before walking toward the hallway.

Crimson and Sonic took a seat at the table chairs while Autumn and Kirito sat down in the living room chairs. "Vanitas. Are you sure that's really you? I mean I heard your voice, but I just want to make sure." Autumn said to the crow. "Yes. It looks like we can communicate mentally. This is very strange for me, but in a strange way I feel pretty cool." He replied before flying toward the living room table and looking at Autumn. "Also, I think it's best if you stick around this world while I stay like this. No offense, but I'd rather be a crow then a girl." He added.

Autumn narrowed her eyes at him before sighing, "Alright. Still I think you would look pretty cute as a girl." She added with a small giggle. Vanitas didn't reply and just sat down while poking at his feathers. "So, is this your first time playing SAO?" Kirito asked around. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas looked at him before looking at each other. "Actually, we're not from this world." Sonic replied. "You mean like you're from a different country?" Kirito asked.

Sonic shook his/her head before replying, "No, I mean me and the others are _really_ not from this world. We're from a different one beyond yours."

Kirito couldn't really understand what he/she was talking about, but before anymore questions could be asked Asuna returned while wearing a different outfit. Afterwards she began preparations for dinner while everyone watched her work. It looked so easy as she only needed to tap a big piece of meat to form smaller chunks and used a strange method by slashing her finger down vertically. A few minutes later dinner was made as she handed out bowls of stew, salads, bread sticks, and small bowls of soup.

Even though Crimson and Sonic got turned into girls that didn't stop them from eating how they liked, but they remembered their table manners and thanked Asuna after they were done. Autumn ate as well while Vanitas ate a break stick to which satisfied him. Asuna was uncomfortable with a animal eating with them, but she let it slide and enjoyed the meal herself. "That was delicious. How did you get so good at cooking Asuna?" Sonic asked while rubbing his/her stomach

"I've max out my cooking skills here, plus I'm pretty good at cooking in real life as well." She replied with a smile. "Real life?" He/She questioned. "Me, Kirito, and a lot of other players here are trapped in this game. The only way out is to beat the boss at Floor 100, but it's impossible since no one has every made it that far." Asuna replied with a straight face

"So there are two separate worlds here? One here and another outside?" Crimson asked. "Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Asuna said with a confused face. "Before I ask, can me and my siblings trust you even though we just met?" He/She added. Asuna and Kirito looked at each other and nodded before looking at the others. "Yes, we promise to not tell anyone else." Kirito replied. Crimson nodded to that before speaking.

"You see, me, Sonic, and Autumn aren't from this world or even yours. We're from a different world entirely and we're on a mission to restore a dragon before the Dark Conquerors manage to cause anymore problems." "The Dark Conquerors?" Kirito questioned. "They're a group of people in black coats who are lead by a man named Xehanort. He wishes to reshape every world into his own image by calling on Harmony Dragon." Sonic replied. "So your objective is to find this "dragon" and prevent him from using it on other worlds?" Asuna asked. "Yes. However Harmony Dragon was destroyed when Xehanort corrupted him with darkness and the Spheres that connected to him scattered to ten worlds." Autumn replied while petting Vanitas a little.

Kirito and Asuna didn't know how to react to this and believed it wasn't real, however that changed when they remembered that they were locked inside a virtual world where if you die, you die in real life. Once they took some of that in Crimson took out his cell phone and showed the two a picture of what they really looked like. First off the two were in shock to see a cell phone before looking at the picture to which showed the boys with Autumn and their mom after Autumn's first day of school.

"Is that your mom in the middle?" Asuna asked before Crimson gave her a nod. "She's beautiful." She added. "Thank you." Crimson replied before putting his/her phone away. "Me and the others already found one Sphere, so only nine remain and we don't have a clue on where it is." He/She added. Kirito began thinking about that before an idea came into his mind, "Well tomorrow me and Asuna were planning on going toward a dungeon on Floor 74, maybe we can look for one of those Spheres you mentioned." He offered.

"Okay, sounds pretty good. Plus you two will get to see how awesome me and the others are when we wield our Keyblades." Sonic said while standing up with a proud smirk. "What are Keyblades?" Asuna asked. Sonic raised his/her hand out to summon his/her weapon, however after a few minutes nothing happened. "What the? Why isn't it coming?" He/She said before getting worried. Crimson and Autumn tried as well and got the same response. "What going on? Why can't we summon our Keyblades?" Autumn asked. "Not sure. It's like in Shibuya where we couldn't attack the monsters unless we had a partner." Crimson replied.

Seeing how they were getting a little frustrated and confused, Kirito offered them some help. "Guys, or girls. Check your items menu. It might be there." He said. "Okay, items menu." Sonic replied before asking another question, "How exactly do we do that?" "Just slash your finger vertically, then go to items and I'm sure your _Keyblades_ will be there." Kirito explained while showing a example. Following his steps Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn did what he did and got relieved once they noticed that their Keyblades were there.

Selecting them they brought them out into the open before showing them to Kirito and Asuna. "Whoa! I've never seen swords like this before. They look so amazing." Kirito said with excitement. "I think so too, but what exactly can they do?" Asuna asked. "Well, they each have the power to unlock any lock in any world. Plus only chosen people can wield a Keyblade." Sonic stated. "Really? Can we touch them?" Kirito asked.

Crimson and Sonic smirked before handing their weapons to Kirito and Asuna. For a few seconds they began analyzing them until the blades disappeared and reappeared in Crimson's and Sonic's hands. "Those are some pretty cool weapons you got there. Hope they're strong enough to defeat the boss tomorrow." Kirito said with a grin. "We hope so too, but...I have this feeling that tomorrow will have some challenges." Crimson said with concern after putting away his/her Keyblade.

"I'm sure everything will be okay Crimson. As long as we're together and smiling, things will be fine." Autumn assured to which made Crimson and Sonic smile a little. "Well if you four don't have anywhere to stay, then you're welcome to sleep here." Asuna offered to which surprised them. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked. "No worries." She replied with a smile.

After Kirito left, Asuna showed the others some beds for them before going to her room. As the three laid on their beds Vanitas flew toward the window and decided to rest there. "Hey guys." Crimson called out. "What's up?" Sonic replied with Autumn joining. "No matter what happens tomorrow, let's not forget what we came for. Plus I hope we can find those Spheres before Xehanort does." He/She replied with worry.

"Hey, don't be like that. We'll stop him and whatever he's planning won't happen." Sonic stated. "This is our exam and we can pass it together. Don't you want to be a Keyblade Master?" Autumn asked. "I do, but... Ya know what? Never mind. You're right, I guess I'm just too concerned on what's gonna happen next instead of now." Crimson replied. "Think on that later. Let's get some sleep." Sonic said before turning over and covering himself/herself with a blanket. Autumn did the same before Crimson did as well and closed his/her eyes.

 **Floor 74**

The next morning as everyone was getting up and preparing themselves for the dungeon on Floor 74, there was a knock at the door. "Guys take this and go to Kirito." Asuna instructed while handing Autumn a item. "What's this?" She asked. "A teleport crystal. Just say: Teleport Kamdet and you'll be there in a instant. I'll catch up later, there's someone I need to deal with." Asuna replied before placing her hand on her sword. Not wanting to argue with her, Autumn and the others nodded to Asuna's request while Vanitas landed on her shoulder.

"Teleport: Kamdet!" Autumn called out before her and her siblings were transported.

Meanwhile Kirito was waiting for everyone to come while feeling a little sleepy before yawning. At the next second the others appeared near Kirito and tried to explain that Asuna was in trouble before she suddenly appeared while tackling him to the ground. "Ow." Kirito stated. He then felt something with his right hand before squeezing it. "What is this thing?" He wondered while squeezing it again. "Hmm? Squishy." He added before getting knocked away by Asuna.

He crashed into a stone pillar before Autumn went over to see if he was okay. He rubbed the back of his head before looking at Asuna who was blushing while mad and covering herself. Kirito wondered why she was mad before noticing his right hand and realizing what he did. "Uh...what just happened?" Sonic asked while helping Asuna up. "Believe me girls, you don't want to know." Asuna replied firmly while glaring at Kirito to which made him flinch a little.

Just then someone else came from teleporting while Asuna hid behind the other as they gathered next to Kirito. "Asuna, you shouldn't be running around as you like. Come with me back to headquarters." The man wearing armor with similar color attire as Asuna said. "No. I'm not going back. I'm staying with my friends and that's final." She declined. "Headquarters? Asuna, who is this guy?" Sonic asked. "His name is Kuradeel. He's a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath like me, but his assignment was to be my bodyguard and lately he's been watching me day and night, even at my own home." Asuna replied.

"If he's your bodyguard then shouldn't you listen to him?" Crimson questioned. "No Crimson, I won't. I can do and go whatever and whenever I want without someone watching me like a babysitter. Plus it's really creepy for him to watch me at my home." Asuna replied strongly. "Stop acting like a child. We're going back to headquarters." Kuradeel said before grabbing Asuna's arm and pulling her away from her friends.

Just then a hand stopped their movements. It was Kirito's as he gripped onto Kuradeel before pulling Asuna away from him. "Asuna is staying with us. I'll be the one who'll be her security and keep her safe." He stated. "We can do it too. Asuna's our friend and so is Kirito. We'll keep each other safe and make sure nothing bad happens." Sonic added with Crimson and Autumn agreeing. Kuradeel gritted his teeth from hearing that and demand that Asuna would fall back into his watchful eye.

"Not gonna happen. Besides, the five of us aren't going on a boss raid today. We can do a better job than you, so go on and return to headquarters alone." Kirito said. "Why you little... Fine, if you are certain about that then there's only one way to settle this." Kuradeel replied before bringing up a duel request on Kirito. "Do you need help taking this guy down?" Crimson asked. "No need, I've dealt with worse, plus this really won't take long." Kirito replied before accepting Kuradeel's request.

Afterwards Asuna and the others watched Kirito and Kuradeel fight. Within a single dash they both slashed their swords, however Kirito came out as the victory when Kuradeel's sword broke. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were surprised to see that, plus it's really their first time seeing another blade wielder and there can be a lot of surprises in store for what they can do. "If you want to try again then select another weapon, otherwise I think this fight is over." Kirito said to Kuradeel.

Kuradeel did in fact choose another weapon and attempted to attack Kirito, however Asuna intervened and immediately slashed away his weapon before the others came up as well. "Kuradeel. As the second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, I here by relieve you of your duty as my bodyguard. Now return to HQ without me." Asuna stated. Hearing that surprised Kuradeel and angered him, but then out of nowhere seven Solider Heartless appeared next to him as he was showing a devious grin while a dark aura surrounded him.

"I'm sorry Miss Asuna, but I will not accept that. Once I kill your friends, you will return with me." He said with a new white sword appearing in his right hand. "Alright, now it's our time to fight." Crimson said before he/she, Sonic, and Autumn summoned out their Keyblades. "What are those?" Kirito said as his attention was on the Heartless. "Heartless. C'mon, we can all take them down together." Sonic replied.

 _(Swordland)_

Without anymore delays Kuradeel sent out the Heartless toward their prey while he himself focused mainly on Kirito. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas dealt with the Heartless while Asuna and Kirito handled Kuradeel. Dashing forward the Solider Heartless attacked with their claws, but Crimson managed to defend himself/herself against the first attacks before dealing strong counterattacks. Sonic slashed through two Soldiers like Crimson did before dodging a attack from another one and defeating it. Three remained and Autumn handled it with Vanitas distracting them so she could land strong blows on two before landing a critical on the third.

Once the Heartless were defeated the Keyblade Quartet turned their attention to Kirito and Asuna as they were having some trouble against Kuradeel. He swung his blade around like a madman while releasing a malicious laugh to which annoyed everyone, however he was a lot stronger then before while showing no mercy at all. The only methods that Kirito and Asuna could use was switch, dodge, and attacking at the right angle.

Some of Kuradeel's health was depleting, but he was still too strong for some reason before unleashing a shockwave that sent Kirito and Asuna toward the ground. "Now that the nuisance has been dealt with, you will return to headquarters with me." He said before grabbing Asuna's arm. "That's not gonna happen!" Sonic yelled while he/she. Autumn, Vanitas, and Crimson dashed toward him before releasing powerful slashes at his body one by one.

This surprised Kuradeel as he suddenly got a little weaker while studdering a little, but then Kirito came rushing in and dealt some strong combos against him, then as Kuradeel was pushed back everyone else gathered next to Kirito. "Hmm. You all are strong, but that won't be enough to defeat me. Follow me toward the dungeon and we can all settle this little disagreement." Kuradeel suggested before teleporting away.

 _(Song End)_

After he left Kirito and Asuna began panting while the others exhaled some breathes. "Crimson can you tell us where those Heartless came from? Because they're not a normal enemy in the game." Kirito asked before putting away his sword. "They're monsters that come out of the darkness inside a person's heart. They come in group and want to devour as many hearts as they can, however they're like animals and only act on instinct." Crimson replied.

"So Kuradeel succumbed to the darkness in his heart? That's...really strange, but it does kinda explain how he got a new sword and that dark aura around him. We should stop him before he causes a distortion or problems that Players can't solve." Asuna said. "He said he was heading for the dungeon and that's where we're going, so let's hurry over there." Autumn replied. "Good idea, but first you three should form a party with us." Kirito pointed out.

"Form a party?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "Joining with us. Here this is how it works." Kirito replied before bringing up his menu and sending three invites to Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn. Now seeing that this was what he meant the trio immediately accepted his offer before all six of them began heading toward the dungeon.

 **Floor 74: Dungeon**

Once they arrived inside the dungeon and went inside, the Keyblade trio got surprised by how everything looked as there was a clear white path with a black background mixed with a few colors. As everyone started walking a few questions began to pop up. "Hey, Kirito." Sonic called. "Yeah?" He responded. "How long were you all trapped in this game if you don't mind me asking?" Sonic replied. Kirito closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "Two years." He responded.

 _(Gracefully)_

"Who would come up with a game where you get trapped and it becomes a death punishment?" Autumn questioned. "Akihiko Kayaba. The creator of SAO. He designed this world and thought it would give people a different scenery instead of living in the real world." Kirito replied. "It must have been tough for everyone here. I can't imagine what it was like." Crimson said, emphasizing with what Kirito said. "To be honest, it was strange and hard to adjust to, but then a few people started to care less about completing the game and decided to live in SAO. The places here are amazing in their own way and it feels like everyone of us were born in this world, but in reality we have to face the truth, no matter what it really is." Asuna replied.

"Even though me and my brothers are doing our exams, we wish we can stay longer and help you guys return to the real world." Autumn said. "It's alright. Me and Kirito got it handled. Plus as long as we're together then nothing can take us down." Asuna replied with a warm smile. "That's the spirit Asuna. Like I said, we're your friends and the four of us will make sure to protect you from danger you can't handle alone." Sonic said while looking at her.

"That means a lot to me Sonic, and I really appreciate it. Kirito does too since all he's ever done is go solo." Asuna replied. "Why do you go solo Kirito?" Crimson asked. "I really don't want to talk about it, plus like Asuna said I appreciate you all for helping out, but sometimes I can handle things on my own." Kirito replied. "I think I may know where you're coming from, but friends are important in a person's life. It's okay to be alone once and a while, but sometimes having a friend feels good too since you always have someone to talk to." Crimson said.

 _(Song End)_

Kirito smiled from hearing that until another pack of Heartless appeared in front of them. The total amount was now ten instead of seven, as there were now three Large Bodies helping seven Soldiers. "We don't have time for this." Sonic said before slashing two Soldiers. "Kirito. Asuna. You two go up ahead, we'll handle these guys." Crimson said while getting into a stance. "No way, we're not leaving you two against eight Heartless." Asuna protested. "Trust us, we can handle this. Besides, we'll catch up after we're finished." Sonic replied.

Kirito and Asuna wasn't so keen on leaving their new friends behind, but they agreed to it anyway while quickly running pass the Heartless. After they did Autumn stepped in and attacked another Soldier before dodge rolling toward a Large Body and striking it on the head to defeat it. That type of strategy was actually effective against in, "Brothers aim for the heads on the big Heartless, it's their weak point." She pointed out.

Crimson and Sonic nodded to the idea while taking out the remaining Soldiers. Crimson had three while Sonic had the same amount before they each took them out with quick attacks without hesitation. Next were the remaining Large Bodies, however they began to grow purple auras before patting their stomachs and dashing toward Autumn. She tried defending herself against the attacks, but they were too strong as she got pushed toward the ground.

Vanitas flew near her as the others tried to fight against the Large Bodies, this was now difficult because they were now protecting their heads with their arms and unleashed powerful strong punches. Crimson and Sonic took the hit and got pushed back next to their sister while standing their grounds. "This is harder then last time. How are we gonna beat them?" Sonic asked around. Crimson and Autumn tried to think of something until Vanitas came up with a conclusion.

He began to fly toward the Large Bodies before ascending above them and diving back down at them, while he was doing this a black barrier formed around him before expanding. This attack dealt major damage to the Large Bodies and made them disappear before Vanitas flew back to Autumn's shoulder. Her, Sonic, and Crimson were speechless by what happened before smiling and thanking Vanitas for the help to which he nodded.

"I guess that really is Vanitas. Wow, that was amazing. How did you do that?" Sonic asked before Vanitas looked at Autumn. "He said he doesn't know, but believes it's one of his new special abilities." Autumn translated. "That's great, okay let's go search for Kirito and Asuna." Crimson replied before everyone agreed and began walking.

"Do you really think you all can achieve what you're looking for?" A voice said from behind them. Turning back the quartet went wide eyed from seeing a Dark Conqueror. They glared at him before getting into their stances to fight. The man in the black coat removed his hood to reveal his face before responding, "Now children, I didn't arrive to cause harm." He said with a deep voice. "Yeah, right. You all have been causing nothing but trouble so that every world can be made to your liking." Sonic said firmly.

The man chuckled from that and spoke, "That is partly true, but it will all be worth it in the end. As of now, do you believe that those people you met are your friends?" He questioned. "What do you mean?" Crimson asked with a raised eyebrow. "This world made by Akihiko Kayaba is very unique, but do remember that this is a virtual world. Nothing around is real, only people and what remains of their fantasies. Do you believe that your actions can make up a difference? What about you Autumn? Vanitas." The man said as he placed his attention on them.

They both looked confused before he responded, "A Nobody and a Shadow that managed to grow hearts and become one together. What an amazing transaction." He said with a grin. "Me and Vanitas don't need to listen to anything you say." Autumn replied. "Also Vanitas said if we were able to grow hearts, then wouldn't the others been able to do the same?" She added, translating for her friend. "Maybe so. However, don't not forget that you all are not so different from us Nobodies. Continue with what you are searching for, soon everything will be placed on the correct path." The man replied before disappearing into a dark corridor.

"How are anything like Nobodies and Shadows? That doesn't make any sense?" Sonic questioned. "I'm not so sure either, but we can think about it later. Let's get moving." Crimson said before running off. "Hey wait up!" Autumn said before her and Sonic followed.

Minutes later the quartet noticed a massive door where they were headed, plus Kirito and Asuna were there along with some other Players. "Kirito! Asuna!" Crimson shouted as they turned around. "Sorry for taking so long." Sonic said while panting as they arrived. "We're just glad you guys are alright. Also you're not doing that again." Asuna said with a kind smile before scolding them. They flinched from her sudden stare before noticing a red hair guy with a bandanna and armor.

There was a moment of silence before Kirito spoke up, "Oh yeah, everyone this is Klein. I met him on Floor one to give him some pointers before all of this happened." He introduced. Klein stared at Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn before bowing and raising his hand at them. "Hi...I'm K-Klein. I'm 24, single, and looking for a girlfriend." He said nervously. The trio plus Vanitas paused from what he said before Sonic took the chance to speak.

"Um...that's nice and all, but me and Crimson are really boys." He said to which shocked Klein and his crew. "What? Are you sure that's not what you really look like?" Klein asked while getting a little too close to Sonic's face. "Y-yeah. Sorry man. Also my name is Sonic Blitz. To my right is Crimson Nova and over there is Autumn, plus that's what she really looks like." Sonic replied before he/she walked away from Klein.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you. Are you single?" Klein said while holding Autumn's hands. She flustered a little before Vanitas began attacking Klein and pecking at his head. Two minutes later he stopped before going back to Autumn while Klein felt a little disturbed. "Sorry, looks like Vanitas can be a little protective. Also I am single, but I think it might be best if we stay friends." Autumn said while letting him down a bit.

Klein got a little disappointed from that, but soon after he perched up a smile while dusting himself off. "I can handle that. Sorry for how I acted, it's just that I haven't seen a girl in a while and I couldn't control myself." He apologized. "It's alright man. For me and Sonic, it's really weird being girls." Crimson said before Asuna and Autumn looked at him/her with narrow eyes. "I didn't mean it as a offense, I meant as a confusion." He/She quickly responded while waving his/her hands.

"Good. Now let's not stall anymore and head for the dungeon." Autumn suggested. "Wait. Me and Asuna took a peek inside. The boss was huge and it looked really powerful." Kirito replied. "I'm sure we can handle it. Also was Kuradeel in there too?" Crimson asked. Kirito shook his head to which confused others before Sonic spoke up, "Well we'll need to go there anyway. A Sphere of Harmony is here and we're not leaving without it. Plus that Kuradeel is in here too and there's no telling what he'll do if we can't stop him." He/She said with determination.

"It may be dangerous, but sometimes we have to take risks to get to the future. So let's do this together and this time nobody is fighting by themselves, including you Kirito." Sonic added. Everyone around him/her was a little surprised by that speech, but none the less they all smiled as it was worth a shot. Everyone began running toward the boss room with determined smiles and serious eyes, showing that they weren't afraid of what was to come.

Arriving at the door everyone stared at it for a few minutes before Kirito, Asuna, Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn placed their hands on it before using their strength to open it. Once it was opened it was dark inside, but then blue flames illuminated the area and at the very center of the very center of the room was Kuradeel and the boss. The boss itself was blue with the head of a goat, the claws of a demon, the hooves of a ram, and a snake for the tail. It also wielded a massive sword in it's right hand.

"It took you all long enough, but I'm glad you came. This new power I've acquired is really something else. I can't explain it, but now I have a new desire. I'll make this world fall into my image, then maybe I could share my power with Laughing Coffin." Kuradeel said deviously. "Laughing Coffin?" Crimson asked. "It's a murder guild. They kill people for fun. If this was a normal game then there wouldn't be any worries, but now...it's insane." Kirito said with a serious tone.

"Exactly. Now, enough talk. Gleam Eyes won't be fighting alone this time. Because he's power now belongs to me!" Kuradeel said before rising up and having himself get absorbed into the boss's body. Gleam Eyes roared afterwards and began showing a dark aura, but then things got even worse as another sword appeared and Gleam Eyes took it as his own before his left eye turned white. "Now, let's begin the onslaught!" Kuradeel said through Gleam Eyes before roaring.

 _(A Fight to the Death)_

Taking the chance, the Keyblade trio along with Vanitas ran toward Gleam Eyes to fight. "No! Don't it!" Asuna yelled, but her words didn't phase through them. As they got close to the creature Gleam Eyes raised his swords before swinging his right one at them. They managed to dodge the attack before Crimson jumped in and attacked, however Gleam Eyes used his other sword and slashed Crimson toward the ground. Sonic stepped in to strike as Gleam Eyes used both of his swords. He/She placed his/her Keyblade up to defend himself/herself to which worked and caused cracks on the ground where he/she was standing.

Sonic then pushed the swords away and dealt some strong attacks on Gleam Eyes's chest. This did damage him, but he had a lot of health so it was gonna take a while to defeat him. Once he/ she felt back on the ground Sonic began to wobble a little from the last attack he/she received. "Autumn go!" Sonic yelled before She nodded and ran toward the creature with Vanitas beside her. Gleam Eyes swung his swords again, but by pure luck Autumn managed to dodge them and attacked his right arm while Vanitas attacked his back. Gleam Eyes screamed from it before shooting white fire from his mouth and aiming it toward Vanitas.

He took the attack and cawed in pain. "Vanitas!" Autumn yelled before she got kicked in the stomach and was sent back hard while sliding through the ground. She struggled to get up while looking at Vanitas, but then he began to glow blue before digitizing and leaving behind a black feather. Sonic and Crimson saw this too and was completely shocked while Autumn was paralyzed to say anything. "Aww, looks like I clipped the birds wings. That's too bad, but no pouting. You three will join alongside him soon enough." Kuradeel said as he was walking toward Autumn and was about to attack her. "NO!" A voice screamed through the area.

It was Asuna as she started running toward Gleam Eyes with her Rapier and landed powerful attacks on his back. Gleam Eyes roared from that before turning around and using his left sword to attack Asuna. She took the hit and landed near Sonic, then Kirito and Klein stepped in to fight as well. Kirito was quick and landed strong combos on Gleam Eyes that made him stumble back before Kirito kept going. Klein went over to Crimson to help him/her up, then Sonic helped up Asuna while Autumn got up with Vanitas' feather in her hands.

"Guys, I need ten seconds! Can you help me out!?" Kirito yelled back at everyone. Crimson and Sonic nodded to his request before running in to help. They both double teamed to attack Gleam Eyes as when one made a attack they would turn and allowed the other to deal one in, then after ten seconds Kirito came rushing in with two swords in his hands while unleashing massive combos on Gleam Eyes. "Starburst Stream!" He yelled while continuing his attacks.

After one last attack Gleam Eyes fell onto his knees in defeat, however the battle wasn't over yet as he stared at Kirito with his different colored eyes before releasing a powerful white flare that sent him flying back. "Kirito!" Asuna screamed before running over to him with Klein following.

( _Song End)_

"Well, that was a good exercise. However my power still rivals yours Kirito. One final blow will finish you off!" Gleam Eyes said before attacking with his white sword. It then got deflected by Autumn's Keyblade, then Crimson and Sonic jumped in and pushed him back far with great power. Gleam Eyes slid back before roaring in anger," You little brats. You will die by my-" He said before getting interrupted. "Shut up!" The trio yelled. "We are not going to let you hurt our friends. They have lives that they want to get back to in the real world. You're not going to take that away from them. For what you did to Vanitas is unforgivable. Today is where you die!" Sonic said before each of their eyes began to glow brightly.

 _(Rage Awakened-the origin)_

Then in a instant the trio dashed toward Gleam Eyes and unleashed a barrage of attacks filled with rage. Crimson attacked his left arm, Sonic attacked the right, and Autumn aimed directly toward the chest. These attacks completely paralyzed Gleam Eyes before he fell to his knees, then for the ultimate finisher the trio made their Keyblades glow before dashing toward him again and took turns slashing his chest. Crimson went first, Sonic went after, and Autumn delivered the final blow.

The attacks left large marks on Gleam eyes' chest, but then he digitized into pixels before Kuradeel appeared and feel toward the ground. Autumn walked up to him and glared at his face. "No, please. I'm sorry for what I did, I swear. Please, I don't want to die." He pleaded. "Sorry, but I lost my mercy when you killed Vanitas." Autumn said before slashing Kuradeel as he digitized.

 _(Song End)_

Once the battle was over Autumn and her brothers breathed heavily before falling unconsciously to the ground. "Girls. Girls! Wake up." A voice called out to them. Autumn was first to open her eyes slowly before Sonic and Crimson did. "Asuna?" She said weakly before getting a hug from her. "W-what happened?" Sonic asked while feeling his/her head. "You guys defeated the boss and looked like total badasses. What was that skill that you three used?" Klein replied.

"Skill?" Crimson questioned. "You know, when you three attacked Kuradeel filled of rage." Kirito replied. The trio each went wide eyed from hearing that before getting quiet. "That...that was called Berserk Mode." Crimson answered. "It's a ability me, Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas have. We enter a stage of anger and rage while only thinking about destroying the very thing that made us angry." Sonic explained.

"Wow. Looks like you three have a unique skill. Oh yeah, after you passed out this appeared." Klein said before handing Autumn a light blue Sphere. "A Sphere of Harmony. Judging by the color, this is Rainbow Dash's element."She said while looking at it before it was absorbed into her chest. "Whoa, is it suppose to do that?" Klein said with shock before Autumn nodded. "Vanitas... I-I can't believed what happened to him." Autumn said sadly before pulling out his black feather.

"We should have done something." Crimson said. "Hey it'll be alright. After you three regain your strength follow me to the Hill of Memories." Kirito replied. "The Hill of Memories?" Autumn asked. "It's a huge meadow filled with flowers and houses a special one that can revive a familiar. So Vanitas will be able to come back." He replied with a grin. Autumn grew a smile from hearing that before Asuna released her. "Actually, I want to go now." She said before getting up.

Crimson and Sonic did too before dusting themselves off. "Okay then. Let's go." Kirito said before the others followed.

 **Floor 47**

After teleporting to the meadow Kirito guided Autumn to where the flower was. Upon the area where the flower would bloom Autumn slowly picked it before they all went back.

 **Floor 1: Town of Beginnings**

Vanitas' resurrection took at least fifteen minutes, but after he revived Autumn embraced him with a few tears in her eyes. Vanitas was a little surprised from this, but accepted it anyway before flying onto her shoulder.

 _(At Our Parting)_

"Thank you for you help Kirito, Asuna, and Klein. I understand that we've only known each other for a short time, but I glad I met you all." Crimson said with a kind smile. "Same here." Sonic added. "Us too." Autumn added with Vanitas agreeing too.

"You guys too. So are you leaving?" Kirito asked. "Yeah. We gotta go, but maybe next time when the fate of the universe isn't hanging in the balance we can all hang out again." Crimson replied before offering his/her hand to Kirito. He accepted it as they shook before releasing. "Remember Kirito, having friends isn't a bad thing. Plus your loyalty to others is very kind and I respect that." Sonic said while keeping his/her smile.

Kirito nodded from that before the quartet turned around and used their Keyblades to summon the Keyhole of the world they were in. "Goodbye Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Vanitas. Hope we'll see you again." Asuna said with a smile while Klein was wiping away a few tears from his eyes. "You will. Someday, and we all hope you guys can beat the game and go back to your own world." Autumn replied. "Don't leave us hangin' alright, make it a promise." Klein added to which they all agreed.

Afterwards the Keyblade quartet disappeared from the world and began heading toward their next destination. Two spheres down, eight remain.

( _Song End)_

 **End of Chapter 44.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **This world is from Sword Art Online and I thought to add it to the roster. I do not own it, the characters, or the songs.**

 **See you all soon.**


	45. Chapter 45: Return To Equestria

Hello **my fellow readers and friends alike, I've returned with a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting if I did, but I hope my continuation can lift your spirits.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 45: Return To Equestria

While heading for their next world Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas noticed that they were reverted back to normal. They were glad to be how they were because Sonic couldn't stop thinking about how their mom or Rarity would react to his and Crimson's gender swap. All those dress up opportunities and makeovers, just the thought of it send shivers down his spine.

"Vanitas, did you know that guy we talked to on Floor 74?" Autumn asked before Vanitas nodded.

"Number 13. Xemnas." He replied.

"Xemnas? What kinda name is that?" Crimson asked.

"Not sure. To be honest, I hardly know anything about him. Xehanort trust's him the most with his agenda's and most of the time he's at his 'usual spot' whenever he got a day off or completed a assignment." Vanitas replied.

"Well, only five remain. Doesn't matter when they appear, we have to take them out." Sonic said with a firm tone.

"Understood. But...does it seem bad that we have to kill them?" Autumn brought up.

"No Autumn. They don't exist or isn't _suppose to be_ in the first place. It may seem bad, but there isn't anything else we can do to stop them and they won't hesitate to kill us when the time comes." Crimson stated.

The others thought about that for a moment before eventually agreeing to that. However hearing those words kinda upset Autumn due to her being a Nobody, but she believed she had a heart now and wasn't going to allow Xehanort to cause a catastrophe through the worlds.

 **Equestria: Ponyville**

Once they arrived to the new world Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas felt something different about themselves. They looked at their bodies and saw that they had changed into ponies, Crimson being a Unicorn as before, Sonic was a Pegasus again, Autumn had turned into a light yellow Earth Pony, and Vanitas was a light black Pegasus.

"Looks like we're back in Equestria again." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. Wherever the Sphere is hiding we need to find it fast before-" Crimson replied before he noticed something strange while looking at his Vanitas.

"What?" Vanitas questioned. "You don't look like a ghost anymore." Crimson replied with wide eyes.

Sonic and Autumn noticed this as well while Vanitas looked at himself and noticed this change as well. He wasn't sure how this was possible and how he was now noticeable, but he felt glad for it since it must link to a certain type of magic in the world he was in.

"Uh, guys. What's going on over there?" Autumn asked around while pointing her hoof at a large group of ponies before turning her attention to also notice a few wild animals around.

"Not sure. Let's check it out." Sonic said before he began galloping with Crimson and Vanitas behind him.

Autumn followed the same example before tripping over due to not knowing how to use her new body, so Vanitas had to show her when he noticed that she wasn't catching up. He taught her the simple basics of moving and galloping, to which she gained and learned how to control before getting the hang of it.

Arriving at the crowd of ponies, the Keyblade wielders then noticed a light brown mare with white hair, glasses, and a dark green bow tie walking on a stand before speaking to the crowd.

"Attention everypony, attention!" She called out with a microphone so everyone could listen to her. "For some unknown reason the animals of the Everfree Forest have been relocated into our town. We've had this problem before during that wicked plantation which was the cause of the Tree of Harmony calling for the Elements to return. Rest assure, the princesses in Canterlot are discussing the situation right now and hopefully the animals will return to their natural habitats." She added.

"I hope so, there's a bear that won't leave my living room." A random stallion called out.

"I've got a bird who made a nest in my kitchen." A random mare called out.

"Please, that's not as bad as having a stonegator living in your bathroom." Another random mare called out.

Hearing this sounded very strange to the Keyblade wielders as they started to wonder about that too, and if the princesses are discussing about this then it looks like they'll need to go to Canterlot to see what they're planning.

Before they left another pony appeared on the stand, however it wasn't a pony, it was Zecora.

"Ponies of Ponyville, beware. There is something in the forest that gave me quite a scare. Darkness lurks within the woods, something strange that is protecting it's goods. It's the Timberwolves I say and tell, for they have a leader that made many creatures scream and yell. It was big and massive with sharp fangs and claws, the forest is it's territory and it's made new laws." She warned.

Hearing that clarified that there might be a Heartless in the forest, but before the Keyblade wielders would go and check it out they had to up to Canterlot.

 **Canterlot: Town Square**

Getting to Canterlot wasn't easy as the first option the wielders took was taking a train, but they didn't have any money and sneaking onto it would just waste time. Their second option was to fly their, so Sonic and Vanitas had to hover above their siblings and carry them toward the massive castle ahead.

"Do you know how to fly Vanitas?" Sonic questioned while holding onto Crimson.

"A little bit. Xehanort placed me here during my training days so that I would learn how to use the Keyblade without any hands and to learn how to fly since I became a Pegasus." He replied.

"I bet that was rough." Crimson commented.

"It was a nightmare. If I failed he would lock me in a dark room for a whole day, and sometimes he would constantly make me reveal the darkness in my heart while informing me that emotions are for the weak." Vanitas replied. "I did learn a few other emotions while being with the Dark Conquerors, but I had to keep them hidden otherwise Xehanort would punish me all over again." He added.

Hearing that surprised the others as that sounded really cruel to do to your apprentice, plus they knew Xehanort knew nothing about friendship or unity because with them they fill you up with so many emotions and provide a good change into you.

After twenty minutes of flight, Sonic and Vanitas placed Crimson and Autumn on the ground before landing themselves and feeling a little exhausted from using their wings. They eventually shook it off before observing the town around them while walking a bit.

"Wow. This place just says royalty with it's appearance." Crimson said.

"Well it has to be, otherwise where else would the princesses be? Governing a city?" Sonic replied to his brother, receiving a small chuckle from him.

Autumn chuckled a little too while Vanitas didn't really find it all that funny. The Keyblade wielders then asked around the town on where the princesses were before being told by a citizen that they were at the Royal Castle up ahead.

 **Canterlot: Royal Castle**

Rushing over their, the wielders noticed two guards at the entrance before getting noticed and having the entrance blocked by their wings.

"Hault! No one is allowed in the castle at this time." The Guard on the left implied firmly.

"But we need to see the princesses. There's a situation in Ponyville and we want to know about it." Sonic replied.

The guards then looked at each other before looking back at the wielders. "We're are aware of the situation. Princess Twilight Sparkle had to leave her own castle to come here due to it. This is something civilians aren't allowed to know. Now, run along to your homes." The Guard on the right said firmly.

There was no point in arguing with them and starting a fight wasn't the smartest idea, but then fate came into the wielders favor.

"Men. It's alright, I know these two. Let them in." A nearby voice called out.

The guards turned around and noticed Shining Armor behind them. With his response they allowed Crimson and Sonic to pass, but not Autumn and Vanitas.

"Let them pass too, they're with us." Crimson said. The guards complied and allowed them in.

"Crimson. Sonic. It's good to see you again." Shining greeted.

"You too. I'd be nice to catch up, but we need to see the princesses." Sonic replied with Shining nodding to his request.

Minutes later Shining guided the wielders to the throne room where they noticed Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Twilight, Starlight, and the rest of the Mane Six along with Spike.

"Everyone, we've got some new and old visitors." Shining Armor announced.

With that that all turned their heads to hear him and noticed Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas. They all grew smiles from seeing the boys again before Pinkie rushed over to them and squeezed Crimson and Sonic very tightly.

"Ohh...I missed you two so much." She said with excitement.

"We...missed you too Pinkie." Crimson said with a struggled voice.

"Can...you let us...go now?" Sonic asked with the same voice.

With that she released then before smiling as they regained control over their breathing. Pinkie then noticed Autumn and Vanitas before gasping due to never seeing them before. "Ooh, new friends. I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" She asked them.

"I'm...Autumn. This is Vanitas." Autumn replied with Vanitas nodding.

The others came over to say hello as well before something came up. "What a minute... Vanitas, you look identical to Sonic. Is he your other twin? Are you, Sonic, and Crimson triplets?" Twilight asked.

Hearing that widened Vanitas' eyes before he replied, "No, not really."

"And who might this adorable mare be?" Rarity asked while looking at Autumn.

"I'm Autumn. I'm their little sister." She replied.

Rarity gasped from that before looking over at the boys, "Boys, how come you never told us you had another brother and a little sister?" She asked.

"It's...complicated Rarity." Sonic replied, dodging the answer.

"Well, for right now we gotta find out the issue in the Everfree forest." Twilight stated.

"Yeah, Zecora said that Timberwolves are causing the problem and we think we know why." Crimson said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Me, my brothers and sister are searching for a Sphere of Harmony and it looks like it ended up in your world. The power from it must be effecting the Timberwolves and the best way to stop this is to go in the Everfree Forest and find it." Crimson replied.

"What's a Sphere of Harmony? Is it connected to the Elements of Harmony?" Starlight asked.

The wielders nodded before Sonic replied, "Yeah, they are and we need to find all ten of them so that Harmony Dragon can be revived."

"H-H-Harmony...dragon?" Fluttershy questioned in a slight frightened tone.

"It's a massive dragon that protects Kingdom Hearts. We've already collected two Spheres and we need eight more before the Dark Conquerors find them and use them for their own plans." Crimson explained.

"If you're going, we're going with you. Right girls?" Rainbow said boldly with the others agreeing.

"No, you can't come with us." Vanitas pointed out.

"What?! Why not?" Rainbow asked firmly.

"What we deal with is very different then your type of magic. And because it's too dangerous." He replied.

Rainbow wanted to argue with that, but there was no time as Autumn pointed out. So the Mane Six along with Starlight tagged along with the Keyblade wielders no matter what they said. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas allowed it anyway since the Sphere's negative magic could be causing more problems at the moment.

 **Equestria: Everfree Forest**

Arriving at the Everfree Forest thanks to Twilight and Starlight casting a teleportation spell on everyone when they left the Royal Castle, they all split up into different groups to have a better chance at finding the Sphere.

Vanitas was with Applejack and Fluttershy. Autumn was with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Sonic went with Twilight and Rarity. And Crimson was with Starlight. Autumn didn't like this idea as she was getting concerned about her brothers and how she had never been apart from them except for the time she was was born. Sonic eased her worries and told her that they'll all meet up again soon eventually.

This did help her a little, but not that much. However Autumn had to learn how to defend herself and those around her without her brothers coming to her aid or the friends she already knew.

 **Vanitas**

"It was now me with the pony versions of Applejack and Fluttershy. I don't know why, but I just wanted to get the Sphere and find another one in the next world as soon as possible." I thought.

As we walked through the empty forest there were a few things that made it even more disturbing, such as the sound of absolute dead silence and not hearing a single sound, not even crickets or birds did their things went it was quiet.

Apparently the silence was too much for Fluttershy and Applejack, so they decided to make small talk with me to end it. "Hey, Vanitas." Applejack said, going first.

"Yes?" I replied.

"So...uh, are you older or the same age as your brothers?" She said.

"The same age." I replied.

"Okay, uh...I bet your mom must have her hooves full when it comes to taking care of you guys." Applejack said, keeping the conversation going. Hearing that made me stop walking, I just froze from hearing that before looking down at the ground.

"Vanitas?" Fluttershy spoke up before stopping with Applejack doing the same.

They noticed my expression before growing concerned faces, "What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"I don't have a mom." I said before looking at then with a emotionless face. "Don't be silly, you're related to your brothers and sister so of course you have a mom. Why would you say you haven't?" Applejack questioned.

"Because I was born differently. I was raised differently without any parents, plus their mom hates me for my actions and for good reason." I answered before walking away from them.

Applejack and Fluttershy were surprised to hear that before catching up with me. They didn't know much about me, and it's best if they didn't know the truth. Otherwise, things would get even more complicated then they already are.

Suddenly three figures appeared from out of the bushes, it was the Timberwolves but they were covered in darkness and had glowing red eyes instead of the traditional yellow. They looked even more vicious then before, but that didn't bother me as I not only had to fight them but defend Applejack and Fluttershy at the same time.

Fluttershy hid behind me which was what I expected before I summoned out my Keyblade and waited for the opportunity to strike. The Timberwolves growled at us before charging toward us, however I grabbed both Fluttershy and Applejack with my wings before jumping and flipping over the beasts to appear on the other side of the forest.

I then ran toward them as they did the same to me before slashing them all at different angles to defeat them, however this wasn't enough as the beasts I defeated regenerated before my very eyes. After they came back they charged at me again, but this time I had to fight smarter. I dismissed my Keyblade and focused on releasing the magic I had inside of me. It wasn't dark magic, but inside one of my favorite spells: Zero Gravity and Gravity.

My hooves glowed violet before I slammed them to the ground, doing so caused the Timberwolves to get sucked into the ground; barely able to move while struggling. I then punched each and everyone of them before they all got dissolved into nothing more then just twigs and bark. Applejack and Fluttershy just stood their while observing my actions before I went over to them.

"C'mon, we need to keep moving." I stated before walking pass them.

They followed and began wondering how I was able to use magic if I was a Pegasus.

 **Autumn**

"I was separated from my brothers. The only times I've done this was during my birth and school, but never on a journey. I wasn't alone as I had Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie with me, but I just felt scared without them. Right now, I can't let my emotions keep me down, I have to find the Sphere before it's too late." I said in my thoughts.

As we were walking through the dark forest while searching for the Sphere, Pinkie Pie kept staring at me which made me feel very uncomfortable. "Uh, can you please stop staring at me?" I asked her.

"I can't help it. I've never seen you before and I what to know everything about you. What's your favorite food? When your birthday? Oh, what was the last most amazing day of your life?" She replied with a large grin.

"What's a birthday?" I questioned with a confused look.

Rainbow Dash looked at me with the same look before replying while Pinkie had a shocked expression. "Uh, the day you were born. You don't know that?"

I shook my head, "No. I was brought into the world a different way then my brothers. I'm their Nobody and I carry some of their memories with me, but at the same time I have developed memories of my own and became apart of their family."

"They ignore you?" Pinkie managed to say, thinking of that version of a Nobody.

"No. When a person with a strong heart turns into a Heartless, a Nobody is born as well." I explained.

Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie didn't really understand the concepts of that at all. However before more questions came up, four dark figures appeared. These were the Timberwolves Zecora talked about, but they looked even scarier due to their red eyes and darkness covered bodies.

Pinkie was a little frightened, but not Rainbow Dash as she charged in and started attacking each of the creatures. This only angered them as one attacked Rainbow, leaving a scratch mark on her back as she hit the ground.

Another Timberwolf came up to her and attempted to strike her down, but I stepped and blocked the attack thanks to my Keyblade in my mouth. I then pushed the Timberwolf back before running toward it and attacking it. The other three ran toward me while I placed myself in a stance before fighting them.

I jumped from their combined pounce strike before lifting my head and using Strike Raid to slice through them before my Keyblade returned to me. It was very hard holding a Keyblade in your mouth, but it'd be more difficult if I held it in my hooves.

While Pinkie Pie aided Rainbow Dash the Timberwolves I defeated regenerated as if I didn't do anything to them. Since physical attacks weren't going to do much, I thought about using some magic. "Thunder!" I yelled before bolts of lightning came out of the sky and struck each of the Timberwolves, this time defeating them permanently.

After their defeat I dismissed my Keyblade before running up to Rainbow to see if see was okay. She struggled to get up, but managed to stand before noticing the large scratch on her back. "Man, that really hurt." She commented.

"Hold still Rainbow, let me help." I offered to which she got confused but accepted it. I placed both of my hooves on her back before a light green glow emerged from them. "Heal." I announced before Rainbow started to glow a little while her injury started to fade.

I then placed my hooves down with Rainbow and Pinkie examining Rainbow's back. "Wow, that was awesome. Thanks Autumn." Rainbow said with a grin.

I nodded to her thanks before the three of us continued walking, and being more alert on what was to come.

 **Sonic**

"It's really good to see you again Sonic. After six months it's nice to reunite with old friends." Twilight said as her, me, and Rarity walked through the forest.

"Six months? Back home it's been a year since we last saw you guys." I mentioned.

"Really? That's strange, I guess time moves differently within every world." Twilight thought out loud.

"Yeah." I replied before frowning a bit.

"What's wrong, darling?" Rarity asked with concern.

"It's nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind." I replied. "Wow, if six months have passed here, how much will pass when we go home? Will our friends graduate before us? Or will a few months pass? I don't know, I'll have to think about this later." I added.

Up ahead it looked like we weren't getting any closer to what we were looking for, then the tables turned when five Timberwolves appeared from the bushes. On cue Rarity hid behind me while Twilight wondered what corrupted the creatures.

There wasn't any time to think, so I pulled out my Keyblade and prepared myself to fight. The Timberwolves charged at us and Twilight instantly teleported us away from them. We ended up at a different area of the forest while facing their backsides, then I ran toward them with my weapon and attacked with Twilight giving me support with her magic.

I slayed two of them, but the others were a bit difficult due to their large abnormal structures. I didn't care as it looked more challenging that way, so as they charged at me again I had a backup plan. "Freeze!" I announced as I froze the Timberwolves with my magic before finishing them off with my Keyblade.

"Wow Sonic, that looked like a pretty powerful spell." Twilight commented while walking up to me.

"I've been practicing my ice spells. I've grown to like them for some reason and Luna had quite the knowledge over it." I replied.

"Well that showed those horrid wolves who's in charge." Rarity said.

"Yeah, well c'mon. We still have some looking to do." I replied before walking off.

The girls followed while checking everywhere for the Sphere, however they had no luck like I did but we weren't gonna give until it was found.

 **Crimson**

"While searching for the Sphere me and Starlight got to know each other a little bit. She told me that her studies on the magic of friendship had been going well and that she developed a nice friendship named Trixie." I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but smile from that as I was happy they became friends, just like how me and the Trixie back at my world became friends after a _rough_ situation was cleared up.

"So, could you tell me more about Sunset Shimmer. You said last time she was your closet friend, but I don't think you mentioned what she was like." Starlight asked.

"Well, she's kind, smart, curious, and very brave." I said with a warm smile.

"Have you been friends since you were little?" Starlight asked.

I shook my head, "No. I met her when me and Sonic transferred to Canterlot High. We quickly became friends, but dealt with a few challenges and learned about different aspects of magic when I was training with my Keyblade."

"Wow. Where did you get your Keyblade from?" Starlight questioned while showing a interest into my life. "My dad gave it to me. Well, actually he performed a ceremony on me and Sonic when we were babies-one day we would be able to wield one ourselves when the time came." I explained.

Starlight really wanted to know more about Keyblades and the Spheres of Harmony, but as we both took a step forward we were ambushed by five shadowed Timberwolves. I summoned out my Keyblade while Starlight readied her magic before we both charged at them full throttle.

The Timberwolves mimicked our choice and charged at us as well. I slashed through one before going after a second. Starlight blasted through the other three, but they didn't stay down and quickly regenerated whenever their bodies were destroyed.

Ten minutes later our success wasn't going anywhere as no matter how much power and teamwork we used, the Timberwolves kept on coming back like nothing happened. "Any ideas?" Starlight asked me. "Yeah, I just hope this doesn't cause any damage to the forest." I replied, leaving her with a confused expression.

I took in a deep breath before raising up my hooves, "Fire!" I announced before shooting a large orb of flames and releasing it toward the Timberwolves. The attack caused them to be consumed by the fire before barking out in pain as they faded away. Sure that was a brutal and rough thing to do, but it had to be done because I didn't have time for this.

"Whoa, how did you do that without using your horn?" Starlight asked while walking up to me. "It's a different type of magic Starlight. I may be a Unicorn, but I really don't know how to use my horn magic and thought to use some from what Celestia taught me." I replied.

"Wait, your Celestia knows magic?" Starlight asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she's my mentor and my aunt." I replied with a smile.

Starlight couldn't know how to respond to that, but figured it would be something they could talk about when this was all over.

 **Everfree Forest: Den From The Dark**

Eventually the four groups met up together with no results of having a Sphere of Harmony. The Everfree Forest was big and it could take them forever to search for it, but then their worries grew as more Timberwolves appeared and formed a circle around them.

Suddenly they all howled into the sky with the everyone wondering if this was going to make things worse. It did as a massive Timberwolf appeared from the shadows and approached the ponies. It had red eyes like the others around it, but a major difference to it was a violet glass Sphere attached to it's forehead.

"Guys... I think we found the Sphere we're looking for." Sonic said nervously.

Suddenly this massive Timberwolf unleashed a loud and scary howl with it's followers doing the same thing. After it finished it stared at the ponies while growling and scratching the ground with it's claws. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas brought out their Keyblades while stepping forward to fight the beast and get the Sphere from it.

( _Hunter of the Dark)_

The large Timberwolf charged at the Keyblade wielders at top speed before pouncing, but they dodged this attack while keeping their distance from it. The Timberwolf then blasted a ray of darkness from it's mouth and aimed it at Crimson and Sonic, to which they got protected by Sonic's ice shield, but it wasn't strong enough as they were pushed back by the amount of force.

Autumn and Vanitas looked at each other before running toward the Timberwolf and attacking it's sides. Doing so made it scream in pain before looking around at it's prey. It then spun around and used it's tail to attack, which knocked Autumn and Vanitas away toward the ground. They along with Crimson and Sonic thought to use magic on it like they did against it's pack.

"Fire!" Crimson yelled out. "Freeze!" Sonic yelled out. "Thunder!" Autumn yelled out. "Force!" Vanitas yelled out.

As they announced their spells they used their tails to aim their magic at the Timberwolf. It was forced to stay still while lightning struck it from the sky and both fire and ice were aimed at this front legs. The beast screamed in pain before falling on it's side as it's front legs were destroyed, however seconds later they completely regenerated before it stood up again before disappearing.

"Where did it go?" Vanitas questioned out loud. "Not sure." Sonic replied before he got attack and slid through the ground. The others were shocked to see that before Crimson got attacked, then Autumn, and Vanitas.

Apparently the Timberwolf had turned invisible, which meant it was going to be a lot harder to defeat it now. The Mane six and Starlight wanted to help, but the other Timberwolves were blocking their way and they couldn't get pass them.

As the wielders got up from the ground each of them were quickly attacked again by the invisible Timberwolf, only his attacks were getting much stronger. After minutes of getting pushed around and back, the wielders crashed into the ground again before the leader Timberwolf revealed itself to them.

By this point the wielders struggled to get up and they were each getting irritated by this creature, almost to the point of rage. However they had to endure it and not use Berserk Mode again. They lost it back at Aincraid, which was a mistake but they had to use it when Vanitas got digitized.

"What are gonna do? This Timberwolf is a lot smarter then the others and we can't even see it coming when it attacks." Crimson said out loud. "We can do it guys. Working together is the key, but we also have to use our other senses." Sonic replied to his brothers.

"What other senses?" Autumn asked.

"Let's not just use our eyes, let's use our hearing and feel the ground for it's movements." Sonic explained.

"You really think that's gonna work?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes. Luna taught me that eyes aren't just what a Keyblade wielder needs. They need to use all of their keen senses and strike when the time come." Sonic replied before getting into a stance and closing his eyes.

Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas wasn't really following on this, but joined him if he thinks this will work. The leader Timberwolf stared at them with confusion while tilting his head, however it then didn't care what they were doing before turning invisible again while leaping into the dark forest.

Sonic, Crimson, Vanitas, and Autumn remained completely still while remaining focused on what they needed to do, then as the Timberwolf jumped out of the forest the wielders shot opened their eyes before using their magic on it again, only with more power.

"Gravira!" Vanitas called out. "Thundara!" Autumn called out. "Fira!" Crimson called out. "Blizzara!" Sonic called out.

Their combined magic completely destroyed the leader Timberwolf while the Sphere from it's head landed on the ground. The other Timberwolves had the darkness removed from them while their eyes reverted to normal as well before they all left the area to return to their homes.

 _(Song End)_

The Mane Six and Starlight approached the wielders and were glad that they weren't too injured. Twilight then picked up the Sphere of Harmony and noticed her Cutie Mark Symbol in it before presenting it to the wielders.

"Here. You four earned this." She said with a smile.

After she spoke the Sphere began to glow violet before going over to Sonic and merging into his body.

"Whoa, that's were you keep the Spheres?" Rainbow asked with a surprised tone before Sonic and the others nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"No. It doesn't, maybe because we're apart of Harmony Dragon too." Sonic replied.

"So now you guys have three, meaning seven remain. But now I'm a little confused. I thought there were only six Elements of Harmony, what are the other four?" Applejack asked.

"Empathy, Compassion, Courage, and Purpose." Crimson answered.

"Four more elements... Who do they belong to?" Twilight questioned.

"Uh, maybe we can talk about that later. Right now might be best to tell the animals in Ponyville that they can go home." Sonic asked.

Everyone agreed to that before rushing off and leaving the Everfree Forest.

 **Ponyville: Town Square**

Back in Ponyville the Mane Six along with Starlight and the Keyblade Wielders worked together to bring every animal that wasn't originally in Ponyville and placed them back toward their natural habitats. Zecora was also happy from this as well because she could return to her hut and resume her everyday life.

After an hour had passed, Twilight asked Spike to send a letter to the Princesses to tell them that the crisis had been solved while going back to her castle with the others following.

 **Twilight's Castle**

As everyone went into the castle the Keyblade wielders explain that from their world Sunset Shimmer, Lyra Heartstrings, Crimson himself, and Sonic himself are where the other elements belong to which really surprises them, including Twilight as she began to believe that Sunset was really growing in experience and was happy to hear that she had her own element.

"So, are you guys going to leave now?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Other worlds are waiting for us and Xehanort needs to be stopped." Sonic replied before he and Twilight shared a hug.

"Come back soon, okay?" She asked with him agreeing fully.

"Next time you come back I'll give you the biggest party ever Autumn." Pinkie announced before hugging her. "Okay... Thank you Pinkie Pie." She replied before they separated.

"And Vanitas, you do have a family. I don't know what happened between you and your mom, but try to clear it up soon, okay? She can't stay mad at you forever, so hopefully everything will be good." Applejack said to him.

Vanitas had never heard that before while feeling something warm inside of him as he placed a hoof on his chest. "Thanks...Applejack." He replied with her giving him a smile.

"I wish there was something we can do to help you guys. Don't suppose you could take us along?" Starlight asked Crimson. "Sorry, that's off limits. Me and my siblings try not to meddle in other people's businesses and I'm sure you all would try to help everyone we meet. The best thing in my opinion to do for us, is to just believe." He replied with a caring smile.

They both shared a hug and Starlight accepted that request.

"See you again soon Vanitas." Pinkie announced before hugging him. However he raised his hoof up before he she could do so, "Uh...I'm not much of a hugger, Pinkie Pie." He told her politely. She frowned from that before he sighed and raised his hooves to her, which she immediately accepted.

"Goodbye everyone, we'll try to come back when the fate of the universe isn't hanging in the balance." Sonic said as he and the others were leaving. "It's a promise." Twilight called out.

"No matter where we go, no matter how far we are, we'll always return to those we love and cherish. I hope mom is okay, I'm starting to miss her." Sonic thought as he, Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas placed on their armors and rode on their Keyblade Boards while opening a portal to their next destination.

 **End of Chapter 45.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also the reason Cadence and Shining Armor aren't at the Crystal Empire is because they were called in to discuss over a few this and Sunburst had to watch Flurry Heart, even thought Twilight was a option that were in a hurry to leave.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me for any questions, I'm a open book as long as it's a clean conversation. If there are any things I messed up or got wrong, then I'm sorry.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **See you all again.**


	46. Chapter 46: A World Of Souls

**Hi guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Please enjoy the rest.**

Chapter 46: A World Of Souls

 **Where Nothings Gather**

 _(Organization 13 Theme)_

"Ugh, when is it finally time to strike? I'm getting really bored here." Larxene said while moping.

"Your time will come child, be patient." Nightmare Moon addressed.

"Says the haunting reflection of Luna." Larxene replied.

"Why you-" Nightmare Moon said firmly before getting interrupted.

"Enough." Xehanort said, making everyone else look at him. "Larxene, I'm giving you the opportunity to have a little 'fun' with the heroes of the Twilight. Make sure to give them a fight they'll remember." He added with a grin.

"Understood. However... I want to know something. Why haven't any of us went after those brats? Are we just going to let them revive Harmony Dragon?" She said. Xehanort smirked from that response, "My little nymph, there is more to this then meets the eye. Right now stopping them isn't our goal, angering them is."

"What? So the purpose now is to just let them fall into Berserk Mode and allow them destroy everything in their path?" She questioned. "No. As you all can remember, Vanitas had become one with Autumn. He nearly succeed in doing so with his brothers, but failed. Do you know what will happen if the four of them become one?" Xehanort asked around.

Hearing his words made the rest of the members think for a second before Xemnas gave them a brief answer, " _'He'_ will return."

"Who's _he?"_ Larxene asked.

"That will come in time, for now you all are dismissed." Xehanort said before disappearing.

The others did as well, but not Larxene as she was prepared to go do her mission while also wondering about what Xehanort said.

 _(Song End)_

 **?**

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas had arrived at their new destination. They were still wearing the same clothes from Shibuya so there wasn't a major change there, and Vanitas had gone to being a astral spirit again which he expected would happen.

"Whoa, Where are we now?" Sonic asked with amazement.

Crimson and Autumn looked around while noticing small buildings and interesting architecture. "Looks like a city, but nothing I've ever seen." Crimson said while gaining a little interest in where they were.

Autumn then looked up and notice the sun, which shocked her because it had a creepy face while continuously chuckling. Vanitas and the others saw this too, it was really weird and disturbing at the same time. After a short look at the sun the quartet noticed a massive building up ahead, which almost looked like a fortress. Their best guess was to go there to see if a Sphere of Harmony was anywhere, so they summoned out their hover boards and began riding without a second to lose.

Once they arrived there they noticed a staircase and traveled up, then at the very top the four of them noticed a fight going on. In the middle was a kid with his back turned wearing a black suit and wielding two guns upside down. On the right was a tan boy with spiky teal hair and wearing what looked like ninja attire, and on the right was another boy but he had white spiky hair, a yellow jacket with yellow shoes, and red pants.

There were also three other people watching them. Two were girls, one was blonde with long pigtails, green eyes, and wore a school uniform. The other was taller then her, she had black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, and wore similar attire as the blue spiky haired boy. The last one was really weird, he looked like a professor and had a screw in his head with stitches on his face and shirt; excluding his coat.

Their fight continued on as it was something the wielders hadn't seen before, but then things changed when the white haired kid transformed into a scythe for the teal haired kid to wield. Seeing that greatly surprised the wielders, but then the teal haired kid failed to catch the scythe and his head exploded with blood as he screamed.

No one understood what was going on, so the wielders decided to butt in. "Hey, sorry to interrupt what you were doing, but we kinda need some help." Sonic called out.

Everyone heard his voice before looking over to him and his siblings. "Huh? More new students?" The kid in the suit suit said.

"This day just got more interesting. Wonder what's gonna happen next." The professor said with a small smirk.

The wielders then went up to the fighters and thought it was best to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Sonic." Sonic said. "I'm Crimson." Crimson said. "My name's Autumn, nice to meet all of you." Autumn said.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Name's Death the Kid." The kid in the suit said before his guns transformed into two girls, both were blonde but one was taller then the other and they wore the same outfits.

"Hi, I'm Patty and this is my big sister Liz." The short girl said with a kind and funny voice. "Hi. Are you guys new students too?" Liz asked.

Hearing that made the wielders raise their eyebrows, but before either of them could reply the teal hair kid spoke up. "Hey, we're not done with our fight yet. I Black Star am the greatest assassin in the world. when I start a fight it doesn't end until the opponent is down, so you new guys might want to move aside."

"Wait Black Star. I think we should stop the fight for now." The professor said before walking over to them with the other girls following. "Hello. I'm Doctor Franken Stein. Pleasure to meet you, and next to me are Maka and Tsubaki. Over there is Soul." He added.

"So, as my sister was saying... Are you guys new students here?" Patty asked.

"N-no. We're not students here. What is this place?" Crimson replied.

Seeing how these kids were new, Maka gave them their answer. "This is Death City. And this place is called Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short."

"Okay. Listen, this may sound strange but have any of you seen a glowing sphere by any chance? Me and my brothers are looking for it." Autumn asked.

Everyone around them looking at each other in confusion before turning back. "No, we haven't seen a sphere. Why is it important?" Soul asked with his hands in his pockets.

The wielders weren't sure about telling these people that their world was in danger, but lying isn't gonna help so telling the truth was their compass. "Your world is in danger. We need to find it because if not then this world and others will fall into darkness." Sonic explained.

"That's not gonna happen. You see, I'm trying to surpass God. Nothing is gonna break that dream and whatever happens I'll be there to beat it down." Black Star said with a big grin. "Uh...yeah, even though we have no idea what you're talking about." Tsubaki added.

"Maybe Lord Death knows something about this." Maka said with wonderment. "My father may provide us with some insight. Liz, Patty, let's go." Kid said before the girls followed him. The others did the same with the wielders wondering how weird but interesting this new world was.

 **DWMA: Death's Room**

After taking a walk through the academy, Professor Stein guided the wielders toward Lord Death. Inside the room there were clouds and gravestones everywhere, plus above them looked like guillotines which made them very nervous and cautious on their next steps.

Up ahead there were two beings near a mirror. One had red hair and had on a work suit with a cross tie while the other was all black and looked really strange. "Lord Death. Sorry to bother you but we have some new visitors." Professor Stein called out.

The black black turned around and it was shown that he had a white skull mask with three holes. "Ah, I see." He said in a strange but funny voice. "Hello there, my name is Lord Death. What are yours children?" He added while offering his large white hands to shake.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were a little surprised to see this man and he did not look a bit scary then expected, but never the less they shook his hands to be polite. "Uh...hi Mr. Death. I'm Crimson, and this is my brother Sonic and my sister Autumn. We're looking for a Sphere of Harmony so that Harmony Dragon could be revived." Crimson said while giving out some details.

"Harmony Dragon?" Lord Death wondered before something clicked in his head. "Oh yes, Ansem The Wise explained this to me before and told me that Keyblade wielders would appear in my world, but I never thought they would arrive and look so young." He added.

The wielders widen their eyes before Sonic responded, "You know Ansem The Wise?" He asked.

"Of course, he was a teacher here for quite sometime. We became good friends and he always had a smile on his face." Lord Death explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sonic replied.

"It is and I'm very happy to meet the three of you, no way I mean the _four_ of you." Lord Death said before correcting himself.

"Four?" The red haired guys questioned.

"Oh right, I forgot about Vanitas." Autumn said.

"Who's Vanitas?" Soul asked.

Hearing that made Autumn hesitate a little on letting the others meet her other brother, but he was cool with it and Autumn agreed to it. She placed both of her hands on her heart while closing her eyes, then a violet flash appeared, blinding nearly everyone around them. After it was over Vanitas appeared with his hands in his pockets and leaving everyone else except Crimson and Sonic in complete confusion.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Black Star said while pointing at him.

"I'm Vanitas." Vanitas responded with a non-caring attitude.

"Wait, are you like a alter ego for Autumn?" Black Star questioned.

"Wow, you're an idiot. No, she's my sister. We have the ability to switch whenever we need or want to. Other then that, it's nice to meet you all but I'm gonna go now." Vanitas replied before placing one hand on his heart and a bright yellow flash appeared, then after it faded Autumn reappeared.

Everyone was really surprised by this and didn't know the aspects of how it was possible, but they were going to put that to the test. "Maka, would you care to examine these Keyblade wielders?" Lord Death asked.

"Examine us?" Sonic questioned. "No worries, she only going to look at your souls. It's very painless and it also tells us what kind of souls you four have." Lord Death explained.

The wielders weren't so keen from hearing that, but if Lord Death said it was painless then what could be so harmful about it. With that Maka closed her eyes before opening them and stared at the wielders for a few seconds.

"Whoa." She exclaimed. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked. "Each of their souls are very unique and unlike any I've ever seen. Crimson's is short tempered, but bold and courageous with a burning fire. Sonic's is calm and peaceful while giving out a chilling wave of sincerity. For Autumn, there are two inside of her. Her's is peaceful, pure, and kind. Vanitas' is strong, empty, and shows signs of sympathy." She replied while seeing a dark red soul, a dark blue soul, a light yellow soul, and a violet soul.

"Um, Lord Death. Sorry for rushing things, but we really need to find the Sphere of Harmony in this world before it's too late." Autumn addressed. "Oh, right. However you four don't know much about Death City, so it might be better if you had a little help." He replied before looking over at his students.

"Alright everyone, today's mission is going to be a little different then before. Locate the Sphere of Harmony and be careful, there might be new enemies lurking to seek it." He added. "Yes Lord Death, we'll do our best." Maka said with a determined grin.

The others agreed to it as well since it did sound important before they all left to go toward the city.

"Lord Death. Are we dealing with something new." The red haired guy asked. "We are Spirit. This is something that will change everything we already know." Lord Death replied.

 **Death City: Square**

As the Keyblade wielders and their new friends (minus Professor Stein) were walking through town, five white creatures appeared from a mysterious portal and unzipped their mouths to reveal their teeth. "What are those?" Maka asked while getting into a stance with the others doing the same. "Not sure. They're not Heartless or Unversed, but we still need to beat them." Crimson replied before he and his siblings brought out their Keyblades.

The others were surprised to see beings carrying weapons that aren't people, but none the less they had their partners transform into weapons so they could fight too. They had the advantage of numbers since there was one more, but then five more appeared from behind them and charged in to strike.

The Keyblade wielders handled the ones in front of them while the others handle the ones in the back. They weren't that strong so defeating them was easy, but afterwards lightning appeared from nowhere and struck Autumn, sending her straight into the ground.

"AUTUMN!" Both Crimson and Sonic yelled before going up to aid her. "Wow, nice practice around. However, it looked pathetic from my point of view." A familiar person said before appearing out of a dark corridor.

Crimson and Sonic looked at who it was and saw that it was Larxene. "Larxene?" Crimson said.

"Glad you remembered my name. Did you miss me?" She replied with a taunting tone.

Maka, Black Star, and Kid stood against her with their weapons in hand to fight. "Wow, look at this. How interesting on how fast you made friends, but sadly this isn't their fight. Why do we play a little game instead." Larxene said before snapping her fingers.

In doing so three new creatures appeared and trapped Maka, Black Star, and Kid within Magenta cubed barriers. Their weapons reformed and noticed what was going on before turning to Larxene. "Release our friends, now!" Soul said firmly.

"Oh I will, but after out little game. Normally I would do this all by myself and have no one else to do this for me, but I had decided to save that for last. If you want your friends back, then you'll have to find them through the city. You have thirty minutes to search for them, fail and I'll electrocute them to death." Larxene replied with a sinister smile.

Autumn barely got up and felt a lot of pain from that jolt, but it wasn't enough to kill her, no Larxene always plays with her prey before finishing them off herself. Larxene then disappeared along with Maka, Black Star, and Kid.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki said with worry. "We have to go look for them now." Soul said. "They could be anywhere in the city, where do we even look?" Liz addressed.

"We'll have to split up." Crimson called out. "No, I don't want to be separated from you again." Autumn said with a upset tone. "We'll be alright sis, also I think you should switch with Vanitas just in case something else happens." Sonic asked.

"No!" Autumn yelled. "I'm fine. Larxene didn't injure me that much. I can handle myself, I'm not weak and I want to stay with my brothers." She argued.

Crimson and Sonic looked at each other before sighing. "Autumn... We love you, and we know that you're strong. But sometimes you need to do things on your own without us always backing you up. You taught yourself on how to use a Keyblade and learned a few tricks from Celestia and Luna, that's good and you're doing great, but right now all of us can't travel together and waste time going from one place to the next. Understand?" Vanitas said with a understanding voice.

Autumn frowned from hearing that, but she then smiled before hugging both of her brothers. "Okay, but this is the last time we separate." She stated with the guys smirking.

"Soul, you're me." Crimson called out. "Sonic, go with Tsubaki. And Autumn and Vanitas can be with Liz and Patty." He added, telling his siblings on who they should be with.

"But you guys aren't meisters. You can't use us in combat." Soul pointed out.

"We don't know what that is, but it doesn't matter. Do you want to save your friends or not?" Sonic asked.

The weapons were speechless from hearing that, but they agreed since it would make things go by faster. With that the eight of them went to different parts of the city to play along with Larxene's game.

 **Autumn, Vanitas, Liz, and Patty**

"Kid! Kid, where are you!?" Patty yelled while looking around.

"I don't think yelling is the only thing we need to do Patty." Liz said.

The three girls checked through the alleyways and saw no signs of Kid, plus Autumn had been relatively quiet for a while. Vanitas didn't say much either, but he could tell what she was thinking and didn't really have the words to say.

"Hey, Autumn." Liz called.

"Huh?" She replied, coming out of her train of thought.

"Who was that woman that attacked you?" She asked. "That was Larxene, a member of the Dark Conquerors." Autumn answered.

"The Dark Conquerors?" Patty questioned.

"They're a group of people who want to reshape every world into their own image. If they do that it'll cause a catastrophe throughout the universe and everyone will suffer from it." Autumn replied.

Hearing that surprised the sisters as that was something that doesn't need to happen at all. Suddenly more white creatures appeared, however they were leaning from the walls with crossbows in their arms and quickly firing at them. Autumn, Liz, and Patty dodged the attacks before Patty transformed into a pistol, allowing Liz to use her while Autumn had her Keyblade.

The creatures kept firing at them, making it nearly impossible to attack and they also warp from one place to the next to get a better angle at shooting them. Liz and Patty constantly switched while shooting at them, but they didn't have any luck because once they aim the creatures disappeared.

Autumn kept on blocking their arrows and dodging them, then she thought to reflect them back as soon as the timing is on. One of the creatures shot a arrow near her, but Autumn quickly noticed it and used her Keyblade to reflect it back.

One down four to go and the sisters weren't doing so well, so Autumn had to give them a little help. "Girls, let me use you." She asked.

"What? Have you even used guns before?" Liz asked. "No, but I'm a quick learner. I'll manage." Autumn replied.

"Okie Dokie." Patty said before changing back to human form.

"Well we don't have anything to lose, so alright." Liz said before Autumn dismissed her Keyblade.

The girls then changed back into their pistol forms with Autumn holding them upwards. She then glared at the remaining monsters before closing her eyes to concentrate. "Autumn what are you doing, we're gonna die if you just stand still." Liz said with irritation.

"My sister knows what she's doing. Trust her." Vanitas said, defending Autumn.

Liz and Patty were very surprised to hear Vanitas since he wasn't out, but they agreed to trust Autumn's choice. The three remaining creatures were wondering why Autumn wasn't, but then they didn't care and fired off a barrage of arrows. Autumn revealed a sly grin before raising the pistols and constantly shooting at the arrows before dodging the remaining ones. She then swiftly ran toward the creatures before jumping into the air and firing off pulses of wave length energy at the creatures.

Unknowingly to her, the pistols were actually shooting off two different wave length energies. Patty was shooting off Autumn's and Liz shot off Vanitas', this made the damage more powerful and the creatures were all killed without a single one remaining.

After it was over Liz and Patty reformed while feeling completely energized by what happened, but there was no time to waste so they kept on moving and kept on defeating those white monsters who were getting in the way.

 **Sonic and Tsubaki**

At another part of the city Tsubaki was looking from the rooftops while Sonic was on the ground in hopes of finding Black Star.

"Any luck Tsubaki?" Sonic called out. Tsubaki shook her head, "No, nothing yet. He could be anywhere." She replied before coming down.

"Don't worry, we'll find your brother as soon as possible." Sonic said, easing her worries. "M-my brother?" Tsubaki replied with a surprised tone.

Sonic widened his eyes from that before replying, "Oh, sorry. I thought that since you guys dressed the same I believed you were siblings."

"It's okay. Black Star isn't my brother, he's my partner and friend. We've known each other since we first met at the academy." Tsubaki said before her and Sonic began walking while still searching for Black Star.

"Wow. How do you manage him?" Sonic asked. "I just deal with it. Sure Black Star can be reckless, impulsive, and jumps into things without thinking ahead. But he's got skill and a strong heart, plus he promised to make me the strongest weapon no matter what." Tsubaki replied with a kind smile.

Sonic liked her smile and returned it, but then five white creatures appeared, taking on the appearance of samurais with their blades in hand while getting into stances. "Tsubaki, would it be weird if I could use you? I know you belong to Black Star, but I don't think we can beat these guys unless we work together." Sonic offered.

Tsubaki was shocked to hear that, even though Sonic wasn't a miester and she could've handled this on her own, working together was a better option. So she transformed into a chain scythe and went into Sonic's hands. "Sonic, you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go." He replied before getting into a stance.

The samurai creatures dashed toward him before he jumped into the air and threw the chain scythe at one of them. It latched onto one of the samurai's swords before Sonic puled himself toward it and used the other scythe to slash it and the creature. The others came in and released strong attacks on him, but Sonic blocked most of them using the chain and dodge rolls.

"Tsubaki, is a chain scythe the only weapon you can be?" Sonic asked.

"No, I can turn into a variety of ninja based weapons." She replied.

"Can you become a throwing star?" He asked.

Just then the chain scythe became a large throwing star, which surprised Sonic and amazed him too. He then raised his arm and threw the shuriken hard, to which missed his targets but then it came back and easily sliced through three of the samurais before returning to Sonic.

There was only one left and Sonic had the perfect idea on how to handle it. "Tsubaki, can you become a sword?" He asked.

"I can become a small ninja blade. Will that work?" She replied before turning into the small blade.

Sonic smirked, "It's perfect."

He and the samurai got into quiet stances, then in a flash they both ran toward each other and unleashed their attacks before appearing on opposite sides. It seemed like nothing happened, but then the samurai was cut in half before disappearing completely.

Sonic got up from kneeling as Tsubaki reformed. "You were amazing Tsubaki." Sonic thanked.

"Oh, I didn't do much. It was mostly you." She replied with a chuckle.

"Well, still. Thank you." He said with a smile.

Tsubaki returned it before her and him decided to run off so they can continue finding Black Star.

 **Crimson and Soul**

"Maka! Maka! Damn it, where the hell is she!" Soul yelled out.

"We'll find her Soul, I'm sure of it." Crimson assured.

"Really? Because all of this happened because of you and your siblings. If you didn't appear then none of this would be happening right now." Soul said, scolding Crimson.

Crimson went wide eyed from hearing that before glaring at Soul, "Hey, this isn't our fault. Larxene took her and I'm trying to ease the situation. I care about her as much as you do." He said firmly.

"What do you know about Maka? You just met her and now you think you can be friends with her? It's not that easy." Soul replied loudly.

Right now Crimson wants to explode with anger and yell back at Soul, but instead of doing that he balled up his fists and took in a deep breath. "I'm not saying it is, but you can make it easier. And yeah I know we all just met each other, but that's just in our nature. Whenever we meet new people, we become friends for life. Growing up me and my brother were bullied because of our similarities and how no one could tell us apart. However we then met seven girls that brought hope back into our lives." He said with a calm neutral voice.

"Really?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. I won't let anything happen to your friend Soul, and I want to be your friend too if you can give me a chance." Crimson replied.

Soul didn't know how to respond to that, but before he could say anything he and Crimson got ambushed by white creatures with wings and carrying scythes with pink blades. There were six of them and each one looked as ugly as the next, but Soul wasn't too worried because that wouldn't be cool to him.

"Hey Crimson." Soul said while focusing his attention on the creatures.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Don't get excited over this, but I want you to use me to fight these guys." Soul replied.

"Use you? What does that mean?" Crimson asked with confusion.

Soul then sighed from that before transforming into a scythe and hovering into the air. "Grab me Crimson. You're not a Miester, but I know that weapon of yours isn't gonna do much against them." He said.

Crimson wasn't so sure about it and was a little surprised that Soul is willing to trust him. He nodded to the scythe and grabbed it with one hand before holding it in the other. "Strange... I feel your Soul Wave Length Crimson and it's already compatible with mine." Soul exclaimed as he felt a different type of motion that's different whenever Maka holds him.

"I hope that's good Soul." Crimson replied before getting into a stance.

Afterwards he rushed in toward the creatures before jumping into the air and slicing through the first enemy. Five remained as they charged at Crimson, he and Soul smirked before he blocked a attack from one of the freaks and counterattacked. He then wasted no time slicing through the others and did so in a style that Soul was totally cool with.

Once the monsters were gone Soul reverted to normal before he and Crimson rushed off to find Maka.

 **Death City: Arena**

Crimson, Soul, Sonic, Tsubaki, Autumn, Patty, Vanitas, and Liz all made it to a Arena near their locations. Once inside the eight of them noticed Maka, Black Star, and Kid floating at the very center with Larxene below them.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." She said with a wicked grin.

"Release those Miesters Larxene!" Sonic demanded.

"Wow, look who learned a new word today. Congratulations for making it this far, and now it's time for the finale." She replied before lightning appeared around her and throwing knives appeared in her hands. "I'm really gonna enjoy this. Hope our audience does the same." She added while looking up at the Miesters.

Maka, Black Star, and Kid placed their hands on their prisons while looking down at their friends, urging to help and trying to get out, but no success. "Okay Larxene. However we won't be using our Keyblades this time." Autumn pointed out.

"Huh?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Soul, Tsubaki, and the Thompson Sisters transformed into their weapon forms and paired up with the Keyblade wielders. Seeing this surprised everyone as the Miesters were shocked to see that their weapons were compatible with their new friends.

"Interesting. Okay then, let's go!" Larxene said before throwing her knives at her prey.

 _(The 13th Struggle: Chain of Memories version)_

Sonic rushed in and used his chain scythe to deflect the knives before dashing toward Larxene and kneeing her in the stomach. The attack succeed as Larxene gawked from it, but she was far from done as she grabbed Sonic and released a powerful blast of lightning at him. He was sent crashing through the ground before finally stopping, but then Larxene appeared in front of him and grabbed his face before electrocuting his skull.

"Sonic!" Crimson screamed before he and Autumn rushed in to help.

Larxene noticed this coming and re-summoned her throwing knives before sending them straight at Crimson and Autumn. There was no time to dodge, so the knives ripped through their clothes while also cutting through their skin. Both of them knelled from the attack while bleeding, but that wasn't gonna stop them from fighting as Crimson rushed toward Larxene and swung the scythe toward her, but she easily dodged it and punched Crimson in the face before kicking him back.

"Crimson. C'mon man, you're better then that. I'm not just a scythe for swinging, you gotta be smart with your combat." Soul informed. "Okay, I'm trying." He replied while getting up.

Autumn started shooting at Larxene with full force, but that was really stupid as Larxene was able to split herself before they appeared in the front and back of Autumn. They soon released a powerful charge on her that made her scream in agony while the Thompson Sisters felt the same effect. After it was done Autumn's eyes were soulless before she collapsed to the ground," Autumn! AUTUMN!" Sonic and Crimson screamed before getting up from the ground full of anger.

They rushed in to attack, but both Larxenes knocked them back quite easily and they fell to the ground. Larxene then merged with her other self to become whole again before releasing bolts of lightning on Crimson and Sonic, this also effected their weapons as well.

 _(Song End)_

 _"SOUL!" Maka screamed. "TSUBAKI!" Black Star screamed. "LIZ! PATTY!" Kid screamed._

Larxene laughed wickedly from her actions before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. "Wow, that was pretty fun and a worthy workout. However, I'm disappointed that this didn't go on longer. Maybe Xehanort will get pissed because I killed you guys, but so what. You three were never a match for me and never were." She said with satisfaction before walking away from them.

However she suddenly stop, "Huh?" She said as she felt a change in the wind.

Then three light burst into the sky, red, blue, and yellow. Larxene turned around and noticed that they were coming from the Keyblade wielders as they soon levitated upwards before their feet connected to the ground while they still held onto their weapons as they were glowing too.

"Well look at this. Still got some fight in you huh?" Larxene asked with a smug smile.

( _Never Lose Myself)_

The wielders didn't speak, not a single word to reply at Larxene.

"Soul. How's my Soul Wave Length?" Crimson asked. "It's unlike any I've felt. My soul feels like it's connecting to yours with matching lengths." Soul replied with amazement.

"Sonic. Autumn. Are you guys okay?" Crimson asked his siblings.

"Yeah. I feel great, almost up to full strength." Sonic replied.

"Me too. I don't know what's happening to us, but it feels like our power is growing and is also being pass down to our weapons." Autumn said while looking at her guns.

"This is definitely new." Liz said as her body was glowing.

"Guys, right now we need to work together. Let our souls be connected with yours." Autumn said to her brothers and weapons.

"Tsubaki, is there a way to do that?" Sonic questioned. "Yes. It's called a Soul Resonance. When our Souls become one our power increases." Tsubaki replied.

"Alright then, let's try it." Sonic said.

The weapons were sure about this, but due to their power increase they decided to give it a chance. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" The trio yelled.

Doing this allowed their weapons to be covered in mystic energy as each of their souls were connecting with their wielders. Then each of the weapons changed as their appearances alternated. Soul's scythe blade changed into a large circle with spikes around it. Tsubaki was transformed into a shuriken, only this only was bigger and looked sharper then normal. The Thompson Sister had two different appearances, Patty turned into a white cannon with a angel wing at the end while Liz turned into a black cannon with a black angel wing at the end.

 _(Song End)_

"Hope Seeker!" Crimson called out. "Arctic Star!" Sonic called out. "Twilight Cannon!" Autumn called out.

Larxene and the Miesters were incredibly surprised to see this before the attacks came into play. "Sun Scorcher!" Crimson and Soul yelled before slashing the scythe toward the ground, unleashing a powerful wave of energy toward Larxene. She barely dodged it while skidding across the ground a bit, but then Sonic rushed in and threw Tsubaki toward her. "Glacier Star!" He and Tsubaki yelled while the shuriken was heading for Larxene.

She tried using her lighting against it, but it had no effect and she barely dodged the attack as well because it managed to cut through some of her black coat. "Twilight Eraser!" Autumn, Vanitas, Liz, and Patty called out before connecting the cannons together and releasing a powerful blast mixed with light and darkness. This attack went through as Larxene didn't dodge this at all.

She then crashed onto the ground, covered in bruises and felt a lot of pain from the blast. After it was over the prisons that held the Miesters faded as they floated back to the ground while the weapons reformed back to human.

They each shared a small reunion before Larxene got up from the ground. "Wow, now I see what Xehanort meant. Sadly, I won't go down that easily." She said with a smirk.

"You're not gonna do anymore harm to this world Larxene!" Autumn said while glaring at her.

"Didn't need to. I just wanted to play with the babies. And if you guys are gonna be babies then here ya go." She replied before tossing something over to Autumn.

It was a Sphere of Harmony to which surprised her and her brothers, but the better question was where Larxene got it. "Where did you get this?" Autumn demanded.

"That's my little secret. Be a good girl and say thanks. Ta ta." Larxene replied before disappearing.

Even though right now Autumn wanted nothing more then to really kill Larxene for toying and attack her, she was glad to get the Sphere as this one was yellow before getting absorbed into her. The others were shocked to see that and had so many questions to ask, but Maka thought best to go talk to Lord Death about it instead.

 **DWMA: Death Room**

Once they all arrived at the Death Room the red haired guy rushed toward Maka before hugging her tightly. "MAKA! Are you okay? I saw everything happen, are you hurt in anyway?" He asked very loudly with a whiny voice before Maka kneed him in the groan. "Yes dad, I'm fine." She replied with a irritated tone.

"Uh, do we need to know who that guy is?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's Maka's father, but things have been a little south between them." Soul explained.

"Oooh." Sonic, Crimson, and Autumn said in monotone.

"Congratulations you guys. I have to say that it was really surprising that the weapons were able to be wielded by others without too much trouble. Now, before you guys leave you should definitely celebrate this achievement." Lord Death said with joy.

"Uh, we're not sure..." Crimson said before looking around at everyone. "I guess we could stay for a little longer." He changed his mind.

"Okay then! To Maka's place!" Black Star announced before rushing over there. "Hey, why does it have to be my place?" Maka questioned while chasing after him while the others followed.

 **Death City: Maka's Apartment**

 _(In His Mind)_

At Maka's place everyone was sitting around talking when a sudden being appeared. "Hi everyone!" A purple cat said with a witch hat on.

"Aww, Maka is this your cat?" Autumn cued before picking her up and hugging her. "Uh...kinda." She replied.

"Well, looks like I've got some attention." The cat said before meowing.

"Whoa, she can talk too?" Sonic said with a surprised tone.

"I sure can, but I'm not just a cat." The cat said before releasing herself from Autumn and transforming into a girl with purple hair. "My name's Blair. What's yours?' She asked.

Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas were surprised to meet her before gulping and blushing by her appearance. "Uh...I'm Sonic Blitz. This is my brother Crimson Nova and our sister Autumn." Sonic said while he, his brother and sister stood up.

"Aww, twins." Blair said with glee before hugging the boys tightly. After she was done she went over to Autumn and pinched her cheeks a bit. "And a very cute sister." Blair said slyly.

"And there's someone else here too." Autumn said before switching with Vanitas.

He really didn't want this, but it was too late as Blair hugged him while he blushed very deeply before it was over. "Uh... I'm Vanitas." He said nervously with Crimson and Sonic snickering.

"What are you two laughing at?" Vanitas asked with irritation. "Nothing much." Crimson said before he and Sonic started laughing.

Vanitas then trapped his brothers in headlocks for laughing at him while everyone else started laughing too.

Yeah this world was pretty new and amazing at best. This one will be a favorite for them whenever they come back.

 _(Song End)_

 **End of Chapter 46.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this, because I sure did.**

 **Also the reason why my OC's didn't use their Keyblades was because I thought that they should try using different weapons instead. Plus their souls are quite compatible with the weapons they were granted.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me too for any questions. This world is Death City from Soul Eater, love the anime. I do not own the characters or the music, they belong to the respect people who created them.**

 **See you guys later.**


	47. Chapter 47: Destiny's Union

**Hello my friends and readers.**

 **Here is the next chapter, I've been wanting to add this for some time and that time is right now.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 47: Destiny's Union

Leaving Death City was kinda hard due to the new friends the Twilight Guardians made, however they had to because their test was still going and they were almost halfway there.

Once they began traveling through space toward the next world something strange appeared. It was a giant wormhole and it's energy was absorbing the Guardians. They tried their hardest to pull back from it, but it didn't work and the four of them were sucked in with no clue on where they were going.

 **?**

"Ugh..." Crimson mumbled before slowly opening his eyes.

Once he did he noticed his brother and sister near him before looking at their surroundings. It was dark, there was only dim lights around, and it looked like they were on a path way. Crimson then slowly got up from the ground and went straight toward his siblings to wake them up.

"Sonic. Autumn. Open your eyes." He called out while putting his hands on their shoulders and slightly shaking them.

Sonic and Autumn moaned a little before sitting up. They noticed Crimson in front of them and were glad to see him, but then quickly noticed their surroundings before getting up with Crimson doing the same.

"Crimson, where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Not sure. That wormhole just appeared out of nowhere and we got sent here. Whatever this place is we might've been sent here for a reason and a Sphere of Harmony could be here." Crimson replied before slowly walking forward from his siblings.

"Maybe, but we should stick together carefully. I don't know where we are either, but I'm a little creeped out." Sonic said, feeling nervous from there surroundings.

Autumn on the other hand was shaking while falling to her knees and placing her hands on her arms. Crimson and Sonic noticed this before kneeling down to check on her.

"Autumn, what's wrong?" Crimson asked with concern.

"I... I can't. I don't want to be here again." She replied with a scared and breaking voice.

"Again? Wait, do you know this place Autumn?" Sonic asked.

She didn't reply, instead she placed both of her hands on her chest and a violet light came shining out, which made Crimson and Sonic shade their eyes even though they were wearing armor. After it faded the boys placed their arms down and noticed Vanitas who looked confused before getting up from the ground.

"Autumn, what's wrong? Why'd you switch with me all of a sudden?" Vanitas said with Autumn appearing in astral form next to him.

"I don't want to be out here Vanitas. And please don't switch with me." Autumn replied with a begging scared tone.

Neither Vanitas, Sonic, or Crimson knew why Autumn was acting like this all of a sudden, but she looked really scared so her brothers respected her wish and agreed to let her remain in Vanitas until they leave the world they are currently in.

"Well, let's go ahead and start moving." Crimson asked with everyone agreeing.

Afterwards the four of them began to journey through this mysterious world. After what felt like hours they stopped as the path they were walking on felt endless with no real difference, then a strange occurrence came with a dark portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Thinking about going through it, the quartet rushed toward it without much hesitation, however things changed when three massive creatures appeared in front of them.

"Heartless?" Sonic said before summoning out his Keyblade.

Crimson and Vanitas wondered that too, but thought to wonder about it later as they summoned out their Keyblades as well. These Heartless were the same ones Crimson and Sonic fought back at the Summer Festival, only they looked a little bigger then before. It didn't matter as they each focused on a different Heartless to defeat them.

The Heartless in the middle punched the ground creating a massive shockwave, but the boys dodged it while Crimson ran up it's arm and slashed through it's head. The other two fell to their knees and released dark energy blasts as Sonic and Vanitas, so they both deflected it back at them which caused some minor damage before rushing in and defeating them with one slash.

It wasn't over as six more of them appeared and released powerful energy blasts at the Keyblade wielders. There were tons of them, so both Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas went back to back before releasing Reflectga to send all of the blasts back to their original owners. Once that was done they each set their sights on the Heartless before rushing toward them and striking them down.

"Fira!" Crimson shout while releasing twin fire blasts at his pair of Heartless to which engulfed their bodies his flames before disappearing.

"Blizzara!" Sonic shouted before releasing strong ice pillars at his pair of Heartless, freezing them in place before shattering them with two strong finishers.

"Gravira!" Vanitas shouted as his pair of Heartless were forced to kneel toward the ground, he then ran toward them and delivered the final blows.

Once they were all gone the Guardians of the Twilight fell to their knees from exhaustion while breathing heavily. Just when things seemed okay, four more of the large Heartless appeared and the Guardians couldn't fight anymore even if they wanted to.

"There's just too many of them." Sonic pointed out.

"I know. I...don't think we can keep this up forever." Crimson replied before weakly standing up.

"What can we do then?" Vanitas asked.

Crimson didn't respond and this situation didn't look good at all, then just as one of the Heartless was about to attack them it got attacked and disappeared. The other three were defeated as well and it was revealed that they were attacked by four beings wearing armor and wielding Keyblades as well. One wore light green armor while holding his Keyblade backhanded. One wore light blue armor, looked female, and had a dark blue Keyblade. One wore light brown armor with some orange into it, was taller then the others and had a long brown Keyblade. The last one wore light yellow armor mixed with brown and his Keyblade looked very unique compared to the others.

Seeing them surprised the Guardians of the Twilight, but before they could even respond to them they each passed out while their Keyblades were dismissed. The four unknown wielders quickly went up to them while checking to see if they were okay.

"Master. What should we do?" One of the wielders asked.

"I do not know. But let us wait for them to awaken before any questions can be asked." The man wearing the light armor replied.

The others nodded to his suggestion before all four of them dismissed their Keyblades and their armors. Some time later Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas woke up while noticing people around them. They dismissed their armor as well before standing up.

There was a man with black hair tied in a spiky bun, had a mustache, and wore traditional warrior clothing that looked similar to what Celestia and Luna wear whenever they trained the boys. Next to him were two males and one female. The first one had a face that was similar to Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas, however his eyes were blue, had blonde spiky hair that was identical to Crimson's, wore a jacket with white on the right side and black on the left with a Keyblade armor shoulder guard, and light green pants and shoes.

Next to him was a young woman with short blue hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless shirt with shoulder guards on her arms, short black shorts with black leggings, and silver shoes. The last one was a male, he had dark brown hair that was spiky at the tip, blue eyes, a gray shirt with a brown shoulder guard on his left arm, light brown pants and shoes.

 _(Destiny's Union)_

"Who are you three, and why are in the Realm of Darkness?" The man with black hair asked.

"Uh... I'm Crimson Nova. These are my brothers, Sonic Blitz and Vanitas." Crimson answered while introducing the others.

"Crimson Nova... Sonic Blitz... I've heard those names before. How can you two-" The man said before looking at the two boys very carefully while walking up to all three of them. "Wait. Do you know two people named Leo Novablitz and Hikari?" He asked.

The boys went wide eyed from hearing that before Sonic replied, "How do you know our parents?"

"It can't be..." The man said with a surprised tone.

"Master, what's wrong?" The brown haired man asked.

"Terra. Aqua. Ventus. These are the children of my other pupils, Leo and Hikari." The man answered.

The three Keyblade wielders gasped from hearing that before looking at them. However the boys were more surprised by how they knew about their father and mother and wanted to know the answers to it.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Eraqus." He said before bowing his head.

"Eraqus..." Crimson and Sonic said quietly before going wide eyed.

"I can't believe it. After all this time we never knew you would be here." Crimson said. "Our mom and dad told us a lot about you, how you were the best teacher they ever met, and how you were very skilled in using a Keyblade and magic." Sonic added.

"They did? Are Leo and Hikari okay?" Eraqus asked.

"They are. They're safe in a world called Spirit Sanctuary." Crimson replied.

Hearing this relieved him as he was glad to hear that, afterwards he turned his attention to Vanitas. "Are you also a child from Leo and Hikari?" He wondered.

"No, I was born differently. And there's someone else with us too." Vanitas replied before placing his hand on his chest and afterwards a flash of light appeared, which blinded everybody.

After it faded Autumn reappeared, but she was still scared and told Vanitas not to switch with her. "Who are you?" Aqua asked while walking up to her.

"My name is Autumn... And...and..." Autumn replied before fear took over hear as she started shaking.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Aqua asked with a worried tone while the others felt concerned for her.

"I... I was born here. I never wanted to come back to this place. It's too much, the darkness, the monsters, it's scary." Autumn replied before feeling terrified.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you here, we'll protect you." Aqua said before coming in a little closer. "Is it okay if I gave you a hug?" She added.

Autumn looked at her and sensed no threat from her, with that she nodded slightly before her and Aqua shared a kind and caring embrace. Autumn felt her worries and fears fading when this happened and began to develop a small warm smile. Aqua liked it too because she sensed how scared Autumn felt and wanted to help her, plus she also saw how Autumn reflected her actions when she was little.

After their moment was over Autumn and Aqua looked at each other before sharing a smile, to which made everyone else smile. This surprised them because they haven't smiled for a long, long time. "Thank you Aqua, I really needed that." Autumn said kindly.

"You're welcome." She replied with the same tone.

"Autumn, how is it that you appear whenever a shining light engulfs Vanitas?" Terra questioned.

"He's apart of me. We have the ability to switch whenever we want to or need to." She answered before her and Aqua separated from their hug.

"Incredible. How did this happen?" Master Eraqus asked with curiosity.

Autumn was a little hesitant on answering that before doing so, "It's a long story. And it would be better to tell you all later." She said, giving them the brief version.

"If I may ask: How long as it been in the Realm of Light?" Ventus asked.

"About...sixteen years." Crimson answered, not sure if this would shock them.

Hearing that surprised Master Eraqus and his pupils, but they understood as they really couldn't tell how long they were trapped. "How come you all are here? Was your world engulfed in darkness?" Terra asked.

"N-no, no it hasn't. We've been going through the Mark of Mastery in order to find the Spheres of Harmony and revive Harmony Dragon before Xehanort manages to do so on different terms." Sonic replied.

"Harmony Dragon... I've heard about him in legend, but never have I actually seen him." Eraqus said.

"A lot has happened Master Eraqus. For right now we need to find the Sphere here, find a way out, and search for the rest before it's too late." Crimson stated.

"We've tried. Every now and then a portal would appear which would allow anyone who passes it to reach a new world and escape from this nightmare. Unfortunately it only stays open for three minutes and the dwellers of darkness kept on protecting them. We've tried to defeat them and escape countless time, but to no avail." Eraqus explained before frowning.

His pupils also frowned as well, but that was soon changed when Autumn spoke up. "We'll help you escape. Once we find the Sphere of Harmony here we'll look for a portal as well and if the Heartless appear then we'll quickly defeat them and bring you guys with us." She said with confidence.

Hearing that surprised Eraqus and his pupils, but it also gave them newfound hope and believe that they'll finally be able to leave the Realm of Darkness. With that in mind they all agreed to team up together and search for the Sphere of Harmony first before using a portal.

 _(Song End)_

 **Dark World: Valley of Darkness**

While traveling through the Realm of Darkness Vanitas was switched back by Autumn since she still didn't like being out in the Realm of Darkness. Also Crimson and Sonic told Master Eraqus about the things that had happened and what transpired such as Xehanort trying to reshape the worlds into his own image, the Dark Conquerors, and that Celestia and Luna were the ones who taught them how to use a Keyblade.

"Interesting. I knew Xehanort could never let go of making balance between every world, but I never thought he would go this far. Still, I'm glad that you all are fighting to bring balance in the right way and it would seem Xehanort's group has been weaken." Eraqus said while talking to Crimson.

"Yeah. I just can't believe you all were banished here during the Heartless War." Crimson replied with a surprised tone.

"It all happened too quickly. Xehanort betrayed us for his own ambitions, but now he'll receive what's coming to him." Eraqus replied.

Everyone agreed to that, but before anymore words could be said a massive dark monster appeared from the shadows. It was colored violet, but had some red on it as well and looked like a savage beast.

"Master, we'll handle this." Crimson said before he, Sonic, and Vanitas stood against the monster while summoning their Keyblades.

The beast howled and swarms of Heartless appeared around it before it went after Eraqus and the others. "Looks like we'll deal with the Demon Towers." Terra pointed out while him and the others summoned out their Keyblades as well.

The dark beast charged at the boys with full force, however they dodged it and both Vanitas and Crimson rushed in to attack it together while Sonic used ice based magic against it. The Dark Hide was frozen in place, but not for long as it roared again to free itself, but that was a mistake as Vanitas used Thundara on it to weaken it before Crimson unleashed Fira on it to finish it. The Dark Hide fell unconscious on the ground, but it was far from finished as it got up and charged at the boys, however Sonic managed to finish it off by using Blizzara again as it attacked and the Dark Hide was shattered into pieces when it landed onto the ground.

Meanwhile Eraqus and his pupils were handling the Demon Towers. They fought them countless times and the routine that the Towers made hasn't changed a bit, but that didn't mean it couldn't try anything new. When the Towers swarmed at the Keyblade wielders Eraqus trapped the first tower within chains of light with Terra finishing it off with his incredible strength. Aqua and Ventus dealt with the second one as Ventus used Aerora when it attacked them to make it get trapped into a tornado while Aqua used Blizzaga to freeze the entire tornado before her and Ven used Strike Raid to quickly shattered it.

Once the battle was over everybody took in some deep breaths from what they encountered before they continued on without much to say.

 **Dark World: Depths of Darkness**

As the wielders kept on walking Sonic kept on looking at Aqua before turning his head back.

"Is everything okay Sonic?" Aqua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry if this sounds strange...but you kinda remind us of our mom." Sonic replied with a little embarrassment.

Aqua went wide eyed from hearing that before replying, "Really?"

"Yeah. The way you used magic and the way you fight, it's kinda the same." Sonic said.

"It's true. I taught both you and Hikari the same methods." Eraqus mentioned.

Aqua never thought of that before, but grew a smile from that comment. The others wasn't clear of the whole thing, but smiled anyway. A while later the wielders of the Keyblade noticed someone at the center of the area before rushing over to see who it was. Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus didn't know who she was, but the Guardians of the Twilight did.

"Larxene!?" Vanitas called.

"Hey there. Did you guys miss me?" She replied with a smug smile.

Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas glared at her before summoning their Keyblades.

"Boys, do you know this woman?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Larxene, a member of the Dark Conquerors led by Xehanort." Sonic explained.

"Thanks for the introduction boys, but I'm in a extremely foul mood today. You may have beaten me once, but not this time." Larxene replied as the lightning she made formed around her and she looked angry.

"Crimson, Sonic, Vanitas." Eraqus called.

"Yes Master?" Sonic replied.

"If you say this woman is with Xehanort, then allow us to help." Eraqus replied before summoning his Keyblade. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus did the same as they were prepared to fight too.

"Interesting. Xehanort told me about you Eraqus. If you're gonna join in, then allow me to reveal my true power!" Larxene stated before the lightning around her became wild, showing that she wasn't gonna hold anything back.

Clearly Eraqus and his students had never seen something like this before, plus Crimson and his siblings weren't gonna let them get hurt, however an alternative was made.

"Eraqus. Would it be alright if we pass our power to your students? We've got an idea, but you need to trust us." Vanitas asked while looking at him.

Eraqus didn't know what he was talking about, but since Larxene was stronger then before he nodded to his request. With that Crimson and Sonic knew what Vanitas was getting at and went over to Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.

"Have you guy heard of Drive forms?" Sonic asked.

"No, what are they?" Terra questioned with Aqua and Ven wondering too.

"Take our hands and you'll find out." Vanitas said before he handed out his hand to Terra while Crimson gave his to Ventus and Sonic gave his to Aqua.

Not sure on what to do, the trio took their hands before the Guardians glowed their respected colors and merged with them. Ventus' hair turned light red, his right eye did the same with a fire symbol over it, and his Keyblade was glowing red. Aqua's hair turned dark blue, her right eye became dark blue as well with a ice symbol covering it, and her Keyblade was glowing light blue. For Terra his right eye became violet with a star symbol over it, his hair turned violet as well, and his Keyblade was glowing purple.

Eraqus had never seen something like this before while Larxene only got irritated. When it was all finished the trio looked at each other and was amazed by their transformations, plus they felt more powerful then before. Eraqus grinned from this before the four of them turned their attention toward Larxene.

 _(The 13th Dilemma)_

Larxene summoned out a massive lightning storm and aimed it at the wielders, they all took the hit before she rushed in and knocked them out in a flash of lightning. Once they all hit the ground Larxene summoned out another powerful lightning storm, however Aqua protected everyone using Reflectga and redirecting the attack back at Larxene. She took the attack, but wasn't effected by it because it was her signature element and it could also heal her instantly. "Nice try dorks, but is that really the best you can do?" She said before throwing a barrage of knives at them.

Ventus quickly got up and used Strike Raid to dispatch the knives before rushing toward Larxene with his Keyblade in hand and attacking her with quick strikes. She didn't see it coming and took the attacks before getting tossed toward the ground, however she quickly got up and split herself into four replicas before striking Ven and pushing him back toward his family. "Nice try, but you gotta keep up." Each Larxene said in unison before rushing in to attack each of the wielders.

"Gather!" Terra called out while using Magnega. Doing this created a large sphere of magnetic energy and forced each of the Larxenes to go near it. Once they were inside they began to spin for a short time until they were each separated while heading toward a different wielder. Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus each pushed the Larxenes back, causing them to hit each other from the back before reverting to the original Larxene.

Eraqus then went straight forward and attacked her multiple times with his Keyblade before attaining his distance and restraining her within his chains of light. "Now my children! Do it!" He shouted. They all nodded before going in to finish Larxene off. "Fire Arcanum!" Ventus announced before laying multiple attacks on Larxene while his Keyblade was covered in flames, making the attacks deal more damage. "Blizzard Burst!" Aqua announced before striking Larxene with incredible speed while dishing out ice attacks that also dealt more damage.. "Gravity Blitz!"Terra announced as he began to levitate into the air before landing destructive combos on Larxene while she herself was forced down.

After those attacks were done Master Eraqus sealed the deal by ending her life. He didn't want to, but this was her fate and she could've changed it but decided not to for any reason at all.

 _(Song End)_

Once the deed was done the chains holding Larxene disappeared while blood spilled out of her. "I...don't believe...it. I refuse to lose...to such a bunch of...losers." She said during heavy breathes. "I won't...allow...myself to be...defeated like...this." She added before fading away.

Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas then separated themselves from their new friends while they themselves dismissed their Keyblades.

"That was awesome! How are guys able to do that!" Ven asked with a excited voice.

"Well, our aunts taught us. At first we could allow some to be apart of us, but now we can become apart of them if they'll allow us to." Crimson explained.

"Wow." Ven replied with awe.

"Who are these special aunts of yours?" Terra asked.

"Celestia and Luna." Sonic replied.

Hearing that surprised everyone before Eraqus spoke up, "Really? First you implied that they were your mentors and now you say that are apart of your family?"

"Not biologically, but we do consider them as our aunts. They saved us when our hearts were fractured, taught us about magic, and just being amazing." Sonic said before a thought came to him and he frowned.

Crimson did the same and so did Vanitas for some unknown reason. "Now that you mentioned them, we're starting to miss them." Crimson implied.

"Don't be sad. There's always a way. You'll see your family again soon." Aqua said with a smile.

Everyone else smiled too and when the boys saw it they began to grow smiles as well along with Autumn. "Now we know what Pinkie meant. 'Always smile, no matter what happens' was what she told us before we began this journey. It does help to know that anyone can bring out hope when times seem rough." Crimson said while placing a hand on his chest.

"That's true. Believing works the same way. Long ago when my family and I was banished here we would start to lose hope whenever we were close toward a portal, however as long as we were together and believed that we would escape, our smiles never faded." Terra replied while walking up to Crimson.

Crimson agreed with that statement while looking around at everybody.

"C'mon, let's keep going. We promised that we would bail you all out and we're gonna keep it." Vanitas stated while he began walking. "Vanitas. Since when did you show signs of initiative?" Sonic asked with his hands behind his head. "Since the day I changed for the better. That's all you're getting from me." He replied while he continued walking.

Everyone else followed him while keeping a eye out for any portals.

 **Dark World: Dark Margin**

After leaving the area from Larxene's defeat, the wielders of the Keyblade swarmed through endless amounts of Heartless before arriving toward a mysterious place. It looked very similar to the beach from Destiny Island, only it was showing the moon on the horizon while the water was calmly passing through the shores and a large rock was shown it the dead center.

Everyone was exhausted from fighting what felt like days, but it seemed like there was no a time to rest. Master Eraqus took a seat on the rock while the others sat on the sand near the water.

"Master Eraqus." Sonic called while looking at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"If I can ask, how were our parents under your teachings?" Sonic replied.

Eraqus hadn't heard about that for a long time, but was happy to indulge his children into the tales of the past.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Long ago in the world known as the Land of Departure, I was teaching my own children on the how to use a Keyblade since they were chosen by them. However I also had four special students that surprised my expectations. Celestia, Luna, Leo Novablitz, and Hikari. Hikari was more interested in magic then Keyblade wielding, and I didn't disappoint her as she was very pleased with my lessons and read every single book on basics, intermediate, and advance magic._

 _Your father however was clearly strong as a wielder and would spare with my sons Terra and Ventus everyday after a session. They would win a few times and vice versa to him as well, but the most important aspect was that they were happy and laughed as the days went on. Leo dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master, one which my children wanted to be as well, but that took time, effort, and most importantly, to believe in your strength and never rely on dark desires no matter how tempting._

 _Your mother and Aqua quickly became friends along with Celestia and Luna. Magic was definitely her better class and she was also a faster learner as she had mastered all types of spells within a single year. Becoming a strong Mage was her dream, and she did whatever it took to achieve it while still enjoying the company of others._

 _Then one day I noticed that Leo and Hikari had started to date each other. I did not mind it as all as long as they remained focused on their lessons, which wasn't a problem considering that they helped each other achieve their dreams. They were eventually married two years later and we were all very happy to hear about it, then something very special happened a year after." Eraqus said, explaining the prologue of his tale._

 _"Ahh! I think I'm dying!" Hikari yelled while laying in bed inside a hospital._

 _"You're gonna be fine dear, I'm here with you. Nothing bad is happening." Leo implied, giving his wife support while gripping her hand as she was doing the same._

 _"Speak for yourself Leo, you're not the one in pain." Hikari said firmly while Leo looked away nervously._

 _"Okay, Mrs. Novablitz, now this is going to hurt. I need you to push with everything you have." The doctor instructed._

 _Hikari looked a Leo who was smiling at her. She returned a lovingly smile as this was something they both wanted to have, so Hikari released every ounce of strength she had while Leo prayed that she wouldn't died. After seven minutes of screaming the doctor presented two small infants in his arms as they were crying._

 _"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Novablitz, I present to you your twin sons." The doctor said kindly while giving the babies to Hikari._

 _Leo and Hikari then shared a loving kiss before looking at their newborn children. They started shedding tears of joy as Celestia, Luna, Eraqus, and his children entered the room while being completely surprised by what they were seeing._

 _"Everyone, meet Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz." Hikari said with a smile while tears fell from her eyes._

 _(Flashback End)_

"It wasn't just a happy day for them, but a happy day for me as well. And now, it's really a miracle to meet you here. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." Eraqus said while feeling very happy.

Crimson, Sonic, Vanitas, and Autumn had no words to say about that. Instead they just started crying, feeling complete sorrow for Eraqus and his family as tears feel from their faces.

"Don't cry, it's alright." Eraqus asked kindly while he and his children noticed this.

"No, it isn't. You four had been suffering for decades and we had no idea you had been hurting all this time. If we knew about this sooner then we would've done whatever it took to save you, but we didn't." Crimson replied while wiping his face before sniffling.

"Crimson. You and your brother didn't know about the Heartless War because you were infants. There was nothing you could've done, but just be happy that we were able to meet today." Aqua said kindly.

After he and his brothers wiped away their tears they managed to smile a little and agreed to what Aqua said. Then out of nowhere a shining light appeared from the sky and from it came a Sphere of Harmony; this one was gold colored and Vanitas did the honors to absorb it.

"How many Spheres of Harmony have you collected?" Terra asked.

"That was number five. Only five more remain, but for now we need to get you guys out of here." Vanitas replied.

Suddenly something else appeared from the waters, it was a portal only it looked like it was made from light. Master Eraqus and his children went straight to while the Guardians stayed behind.

"Guys, aren't you coming?" Ven asked.

The three of them shook their heads before Sonic spoke. "No, this is your portal. We'll find a different one to escape through. Besides, me and my siblings need to talk for a moment."

"No. We're not leaving you four here." Terra said, declining what Sonic said.

"We're doing what our hearts are saying, and right now they're saying that you need to go now." Crimson said with a firmly look.

Terra was about to say something else, but Eraqus stopped him. "They're right, we can't change their minds." He said strongly.

"May your hearts be your guiding key. We'll meet again soon." Vanitas said with pride with his brothers smiling.

Eraqus and his kids were surprised to hear that because it was something no one has used in ages. They all thanks the Guardians for helping them and quickly entered through the portal without any hesitation.

"Why didn't we go with them?" Autumn asked.

"Because, we need to decide on what to do next. I think we should split up again, that way it'll be much faster to gain the other Spheres." Crimson suggested.

"No! We were separated in Death City, I don't want that again." Autumn replied firmly. "Whenever we separate bad things happen." She added.

"They happen because of Xehanort. Plus Crimson might be right on this." Vanitas stated.

Hearing that surprised Autumn before a thought came to her, "Don't you guys love me?" She asked with a upset tone.

"Autumn, of course we love you. You're our sister." Sonic stated.

"Really? I wasn't suppose to exist in the first place. Remember?" She replied, reminding them of what she really was.

"Stop it!" Vanitas said firmly while looking at her. "Don't even think about saying that again! I wasn't suppose to exist either, but here we both are. Also you should be lucky Autumn, you and our brothers have a family. I was raised without one and was taught how to kill without knowing anything else." He added.

Autumn was shocked to hear that and didn't know what to say.

"Vanitas, you do have a family now. You're apart of ours." Crimson said, trying to ease the small argument.

"I may be your brother, but I'm not apart of your family. You're foster mother hates me. I bet your birth parents will too if they found out what I did or maybe they already found out. The point here is that the only person that helped me with my emotions was Adagio, and I had to watch her die right in front of me." Vanitas replied, getting a little emotional with the subject on his late girlfriend.

Hearing that surprised Crimson and Sonic because they never knew that happened to him, Autumn watched it too but never wanted to bring it up because she was scared that Vanitas would give in to his darkness.

"You're almost right with that statement Vanitas and we're sorry for what happened to you, however you need to realize that you do have a family now, and so does Autumn. After this is all over we'll have a long talk with our parents and hopefully our foster mom will forgive you. She can't stay mad at you forever." Sonic said with honesty.

Vanitas went wide eyed from hearing that and didn't know what to say, but he'll think about it and hold onto small pieces of hope that Lucky will forgive him. Once their talk was over and they all got some issues worked out, the Guardians of the Twilight noticed another portal of light open and went straight toward it without much knowledge on where it'll lead them.

 **End of Chapter 47.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and liked what happened. In this universe Ventus, Aqua, and Terra are the biological children of Eraqus and they were banished to the Realm of Darkness instead of suffering horrible fates. If you all don't like this then that's okay, just don't be a jerk.**

 **The Guardians of the Twilight are halfway there to achieve their goal, who knows what'll happen next and here's a good question to puzzle your minds: What will happen if Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas joined as one?**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave a review and PM me for questions as long as they are appropriate.**

 **See you guys later. :) And remember, I don't own any characters or areas in Kingdom hearts. They belong to their respected owners.**


	48. Chapter 48: Bonds

**Hi everyone.**

 **I apologize for being gone for a while. I've been busy lately and haven't had time uploading any new chapters.**

 **I'll say this here and on A Gem's Legacy, I wasn't procrastinating, I was occupied with other projects and personal stuff. I don't want to disappoint any of you or keep you up, but these things take time so I hope you all understand where I'm coming from.**

 **Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. On with the chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 48: Bonds

 **Lucky's House: Morning**

As the sun was coming up from the horizon, Lucky moaned from it's rays and slowly opened up her eyes. She then rose herself up before stretching out her arms and releasing a small adorable yawn. Once she got out of bed she went to go take a shower to help her body wake up and get ready for the day. After putting on her light blue work shirt, khakis, heels, and her pin along with some shamrock earrings, Lucky walked out of her room before going into Crimson's and Sonic's.

There she noticed Sunset and Lyra sleeping back to back in Crimson's while Twilight did the same in Sonic's. Lucky showed a small smile from seeing them, but then frowned when she thought of her sons and daughter. It's been a week since they left and she already misses them, but lately everyone has been spending a lot of time with her so that she wouldn't feel lonely.

"Girls. It's time to wake up." She said while walking over to Sunset and Lyra. They both moaned a bit before getting up while Lyra slowly got out of bed and Sunset rubbed her eyes. When they both noticed Lucky they smiled at her before yawning a bit.

"Good morning Miss Charm." Lyra said politely.

"Morning sweetie. Make sure you two get ready for school while I go wake up Twilight." Lucky replied before leaving the room.

"We will. Right, Sunset?" Lyra called out before looking at Sunset.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sunset replied while still being a little dazed.

After the three girls woke up and got ready, they and Lucky went downstairs for breakfast. Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight had cereal while Lucky prepped up some coffee.

"Miss Charm." Twilight called.

"Yes?" Lucky replied.

"How's work going?" Twilight said, trying to make a casual conversation.

"It's alright. You know, being a accountant, helping others with their balances, having investments made during certain times, and just doing what keeps me on my toes." Lucky replied with a grin before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I hope Crimson and the others are okay." Lyra thought out loud.

Saying so made Lucky lose her smile before slowly placing her cup down. Lyra then realized what she said before responding, "Sorry Miss Charm. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay. No worries. I need to go check on my things before leaving the house, so when you girls are finished make sure you wash your bowls before putting them in the drain, okay?" Lucky replied with a sad tone while exiting the kitchen.

Lyra frowned from her mistake before Sunset place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. When the three of them were finished they did what Lucky asked and headed off to school while saying goodbye to her as she returned it while getting into her car to go to work.

 **The Sweet Shoppe**

After four hours at Diamond Dust Bank, Lucky went to go have lunch with Cadence and Shining Armor at the Sweet Shoppe. There the three of them thought to order some Sea-Salt ice cream since it was a hot day and it was one of the specials on the menu.

"How's everything going at Crystal Prep?" Lucky asked them.

"Great. I've been promoted to principle now and Shining became vice principle." Cadence replied with a smile.

"Wow. That's incredible. Whatever happened to Cinch?" Lucky curiously asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She got fired when the school board thought Cadence was better to be principle then her. Serves her right for what she and Sombra did to Crimson and Sonic." Shining Armor replied strongly.

Yet again like this morning Lucky frowned from hearing those names, but later shook it off and thought to talk about them. "I pray that they're safe and fighting off whatever Xehanort's up to."

"No worries Lucky. I'm sure they're fine. Autumn is with them too." Cadence replied.

"So is Vanitas." Lucky added.

"Who's Vanitas?" Shining Armor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was from the Dark Conquerors and had the same face as Crimson and Sonic, but the major difference was that he was evil and absorbed them in order to become whole while trying the same with Autumn." Lucky replied with a explanation.

"What?!" Cadence said with shock.

"Where is he now?" Shining Armor asked firmly.

"He was defeated by Autumn and she absorbed him due to his desire to feel whole. He's now a spirit living inside of her and he's already changed his ways after feeling pure light. However, I have mixed feelings about him. I can't forgive him for what he did still, but now I don't want to hold a grudge against him. He must've had a rough upbringing thanks to Xehanort, so I'm upset with him but at the same time I now feel sorry for him." Lucky replied before placing a hand on her heart.

Cadence and Shining didn't know what to say about that since they've never met him before, but for a odd reason they thought the same thing. After their talk and finishing up their ice cream, Lucky hugged Cadence and Shining before picking up her pocket book and going back to work.

"I'll see you two another time, okay." She said kindly.

"You too. If you ever want to talk to anymore, we're always here for you Lucky." Cadence said warmly before giving her one more hug.

"Don't worry too much about your kids. They'll come back and I bet you'll squeeze them so much they'll burst with laughter." Shining Armor added with a bit of humor.

It worked as Lucky chuckled a bit before they went their separate ways to get back to work.

 **Iron Will's Gym**

After work Lucky returned home and began getting ready to go to them gym, but this time Celestia and Luna joined her. They've been doing this for some time and when more people get involved then the workout gets more intense.

At Iron Will's Gym the three women would begin with some stretches before starting up and they had a very motivational teacher to help them, Iron Will.

"Okay ladies! I wanna see you sweat! I wanna see you push your limits! And more importantly, I wanna see you give it everything you've got without quitting! NOW, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" Iron Will said while shadow boxing and walking around his students.

Lucky, Celestia, and Luna all wore stretch pants, tank tops, headbands, wristbands, sneakers, and felt completely motivated to move their bodies. They always start with some shadow boxing before moving on to leg kicks followed up by doing slow back flips.

"Wow, Miss Charm you are on fire today aren't you?" Luna asked as she noticed Lucky pushing herself.

"Yeah. Iron Will always gets me going. His techniques also relieve my stress and help get me focused on what I want to gain in life." Lucky replied while doing another set of shadow boxing.

"Looks like mommy's getting some attention as well." Celestia said with a smirk.

Lucky got confused by what she was talking about until Celestia pointed towards a couple of eyes looking at Lucky while stretching their biceps and showing progressive smirks. She stopped with what she was doing before giggling a bit and waving at the men.

"Why is it you're still single Lucky? You could have anybody you want and no one will judge you." Luna commented.

"It's complicated to say, but let's just say that I've went through some dates a while back, and that was it. I don't mind getting affection, but having a boyfriend or getting married is a long story." Lucky replied before going over to get some water.

Luna accepted that and so did Celestia, plus they both agreed to not go any deeper then that due to pressing any wrong buttons that could offend Lucky. Shortly after their workouts were completed Iron Will congratulated them with some protein shakes, which they accepted.

"Alright ladies, I'll see you tomorrow. Keep up the good work, especially you Miss Charm." Iron said before giving Lucky a wink.

She smirked from it before the women left the gym and went on home.

 **The Next Day: Mall**

At the mall Lyra wanted to spend some alone time with Lucky and thought doing some window shopping. Lucky didn't mind it since she was on her lunch break and was happy to do it since the others were busy with other things.

"Um, Miss Charm. Can I ask you a question?" Lyra said while they were walking together.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Lucky replied in wonder.

"Well...this might be a little late to ask, but why did you easily allow me to partake _special bonding time_ with your son when we're a little underage? I know we talked about this before since I really missed him, but now I want to know your side of it." Lyra said.

Lucky revealed a warm smile before placing a hand on Lyra's shoulder, "Lyra, sweetie. I allowed it on you and Twilight because of how much you love my sons. I already knew you were underage, but I don't judge what the heart wants and gave you my blessings because you needed it. Plus I'll be expecting some grandchildren in the future if you ever think about that." She said before giving out a sly smile on her last sentence.

Lyra blushed deeply from it and was completely speechless from what Lucky said to her, but then another topic came up. "Also... I wanted them to experience true love and all of it's spoils. They've gained friends who accepted them for who they are and I'm glad for that, including my daughter as well, but I just wish this was done earlier on." Lucky said softly before stopping with Lyra doing the same thing.

Some of her hair was covering Lucky's right eye, leaving her left visible while she revealed small tears from her eye before covering her mouth and going over to a bench to take a seat so she could calm down.

"Miss Charm, what's wrong?" Lyra asked with concern.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just that...I remembered long ago when my sons were little and how much they were bullied, insulted, and assaulted." Lucky replied while sobbing a little.

Lyra comforted her and Lucky hugged her tightly while Lyra softly rubbed her back. "Shh... It's okay. I'm sorry that you fell this way and I wish we all could've meet them back then, but we're here now and apart of their hearts just like how you are." She added sweetly.

When they separated, Lucky pulled out some tissue before blowing her nose while using another one to wipe away her remaining tears. "Thank you Lyra. And even worse, they tried to kill themselves using sleeping pills." She added, revealing something dark that she had to tell someone about.

Lyra went wide eyed before hearing that and didn't know what to say. Even the thought of it made her heart heavy as she couldn't bear what would've happened to them.

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked before Lucky shook her head.

"No. They don't need to know. Just like me they worry too much for my kids and if they find out, including Leo and Hikari, it might be too much for them." Lucky replied while asking Lyra not to tell the others.

Lyra promised to keep this a secret before getting up and asking Lucky if they could go walk around some more. Lucky accepted her offer and got up before Lyra took her hand and asked they she could hold on to it. Lucky nodded since Lyra was another daughter of hers and she loved them all to the ends of the earth.

 **Lucky's House: Late at night**

At her home, Lucky prepared dinner for the Mane Eight. Tonight she made some pasta with some herb meatballs and salads on the side. Applejack and Fluttershy helped her in the kitchen while Rainbow and Rarity set the table. Pinkie Pie made fruit punch for the drinks and Sunset, Twilight, and Lyra place the silverware around.

Once dinner and set and made, Applejack gave out a bowl with food to everyone and they each passed it around to the other until she was the last one. Fluttershy also passed out the salads while adding in a bit of ranch to those who wanted some.

At the table, Lucky and the Mane Eight held hands and said grace, with Lucky saying it. "Thank you for this food great lord. We are thankful to those around us and pray that everyday will bring us a brighter future. Also, please protect my children with everything I offer and pass this on to Leo Novablitz and his wife Hikari. We are grateful to you and please bring hope and peace to every world with the universe. Amen."

"Amen." The Mane Eight followed up before they all started eating.

"MMM! This is so good." Pinkie exclaimed while devouring a meatball.

"Yeah. I've got to give you my mom's pie recipes. They're delicious." Applejack added.

"Thank you girls. That means a lot to me." Lucky said with a meaningful smile.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now? Maybe fighting off a large army of Heartless or unleashing their Keyblades on Xehanort's sorry butt." Rainbow Dash said before looking outside.

"I really miss them." Fluttershy said.

"Me too, darling. Seeing them. Saying their names. It makes me smile." Rarity said before taking a bite from her salad.

"They'll be back. Even though we're apart, the one thing that's the same is that the skies are all the same." Twilight said.

"Yeah. And I bet they all miss us too. We've become apart of their hearts just like they've become apart of ours. Just believing is enough to carry you through the hardest times." Sunset said.

"Exactly. Our hearts and memories will bring them back to us and those who love them as much as I do. Never forget that." Lucky concluded.

"We won't. No matter how many days past or go, I'll always remember Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, and Autumn Novablitz." Lyra added.

Everyone agreed to that. Once dinner was done the girls except Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight went home while the rest went to bed as Lucky did so too. Destiny is never left to chance. Every person choose their own fates and making the right choice can spark something incredible. What lies in the future is clearly up to those who are dreamers and those who want to explore.

 **End of Chapter 48.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed it.**

 **I wanted to show what Lucky was going through and thought to add her daily life a little if you all wanted to know.**

 **Next chapter will come in time.**

 **Remember to review and PM for any questions related to the story or you just want a conversation, which I'm happy to partake.**

 **See you Bronies and Pegasisters soon.**

 **/)**


	49. Chapter 49: Trials

**Hi everyone.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it because I've had this on my mind for a while and wanted to add it in now.**

Chapter 49: Trials

 **?**

After leaving the Realm of Darkness, the four Keyblade Wielders appeared in a new strange world. When they got there Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas were unconscious on the ground before moaning and getting up. As they did they make sure one another was alright before observing their surroundings, which slightly surprised them. They were in the middle of a crossroad that lead to four different locations, plus what made this even more strange and creepy was that Keyblades were all around, out of power and lifeless.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Vanitas answered in a dead tone.

"The Keyblade Graveyard?" Crimson questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is where Xehanort took me during my early years. Look around us. All these Keyblades belonged to powerful warriors of the light, dark, and the twilight. Then the Keyblade War was born, making them battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts." Vanitas answered.

"There's so many of them. It's horrible." Autumn said while appearing beside her brother.

"It is sister. Why would the door to light send us here?" Vanitas replied.

"There's gotta be a Sphere of Harmony here. That might explain it." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but now where do we even look to find it? It'll take us hours to search this whole place." Crimson replied.

"Keyblade Wielders?." A voice called out which startled the teens.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Sonic demanded.

"I can sense their anger within their hearts." Another voice said, only it sounded rough then the first one.

"Are these really what the new generation made? They don't look that tough." A female voice said.

"Maybe so. However, they might be exactly what we were looking for all along. If not, then they could make for a delicious snack." Another male voice said with the scent of a snake accent.

"I think we should put them through the tests. They're looking for the Sphere. We have it, so why not give it to them if they pass." The first voice said.

"Sphere? Whoever you are, you've got something that you don't understand. Please give it to us. The fate of the universe depends on it." Crimson said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, four different colored lights appeared near the crossroads. One was red, one was blue, one was green, and one was violet. After the light faded, four dragon silhouettes appeared while the red one was holding a orange Sphere of Harmony in it's strange hands.

Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas summoned out their Keyblades before getting into stances while back to back.

"Who are you?" Vanitas asked.

"We are the Heavenly Dragons. My name is Odd-Eyes. These are my brothers and sister." The red silhouette said, revealing his name.

"I am Dark Rebellion." The blue silhouette said with his rough voice.

"Name's Clear Wing. It's nice to meet you." The green Silhouette said with a female voice.

"You all can call me Starving Venom." The violet silhouette said with his snake accent.

"Now that we've all got acquainted, It's time for you four to start your tests." Odd-Eyes said.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Sonic questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To see if you guys are worthy of having a Sphere of Harmony. Harmony Dragon has gotten weak. He told us about the warriors who could save us all, so if you four are the real deal then we need some prove." Clear Wing explained.

"How do you know about Harmony Dragon and our sister?" Vanitas asked with Autumn wondering the same thing.

"We can see and hear her, Vanitas." Starving answered.

"How do you know my name?" Vanitas questioned.

"There will be time for questions later. It's time to commence the tests." Odd-Eyes proclaimed with his siblings agreeing.

Afterwards the silhouettes all resonated with each other and both Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas got separated to unknown locations with each of the Heavenly Dragons following them.

 **Keyblade Graveyard: The Badlands: Crimson**

When Crimson arrived at his section of the Keyblade Graveyard he looked around and noticed his siblings weren't there. He was then greeted by Odd-Eyes who revealed his true appearance. He was a big dragon with spikes that had orbs on them and on the top of his head, a red eye on the right and a green eye on the left, red scales, a long tail, horns, and a strange object at the center of his chest.

"Where's my brothers and sister? What did you do to them?" Crimson demanded firmly.

"Relax Crimson, they're safe. For now, let's talk about you." Odd-Eyes replied calmly.

"What about me?" Crimson questioned.

"I heard you once had a crush on a friend and tried to date her, only you ended up with a different girl. Their names were Sunset Shimmer and Lyra Heartstrings if I'm not mistaken." Odd-Eyes replied.

"How do you know about that? Did Harmony Dragon tell you about my life?" Crimson said with wide eyes before Odd-Eyes nodded.

"He did. Now I would like to know the truth Crimson Nova. Who do you love more: Sunset or Lyra?" Odd-Eyes said.

"I love them both. I care a lot about Sunset, she's my sister. And Lyra, she's my girlfriend. Yeah we've had some problems here and there, but we've managed to work them out. So to answer your question: I love them both." Crimson said honestly.

"Are you sure? If it wasn't for that mistake you made, maybe you would still be with Sunset as a boyfriend instead of a brother. But it probably wouldn't work out." Odd-Eyes proclaimed.

"What do you know?" Crimson asked firmly.

"She had a boyfriend before when she was deceiving and evil. It didn't work out, so the same could've happened to you. Right now I want the honest truth: Do you still have remnant feelings for Sunset, or did you abandon them when Lyra stepped into the picture?" Odd-Eyes asked with a serious tone.

"Shut up! That's none of your business! My feelings for my sister and girlfriend are as they are in my heart. I love them both and you don't have the right to ask me this." Crimson said with anger before summoning out his Keyblade and charging at Odd-Eyes with it.

( _The Other Promise: KH2)_

Odd-Eyes charged at him to and attacked with his tail, which made it collide with Crimson's Keyblade. After they backed away from each other Crimson ponied up and summoned out another Keyblade while getting into a dual stance. Without showing it, Odd-Eyes was impressed by this before charging up a fire blast and shooting it directly at Crimson. Using his Keyblades, Crimson blocked himself from the attack and held his guard, however what he didn't count on was the extra pressure Odd-Eyes placed on his own attack.

Crimson's reaction time was quick enough and he got pushed back before crashing onto the ground. As he struggled to get up, Odd-Eyes charged straight at him before leaping into the air and using his tail again. This time Crimson's reaction time was fast as he got up and went airborne to deflect the attack before they both landed back on the ground. Crimson then unleashed a double Firaga Raid on Odd-eyes while running straight him.

Odd-Eyes ran straight at him too and did get impacted by Crimson's attack, but it only bruised him a bit until Crimson leaped over him and grabbed his horns before taking him for a ride. "Get off!" Odd-Eyes demanded, but got no reply. Now running around like a wild animal, Crimson guided Odd-Eyes toward a pillar and made him crash into it before getting off. Then after they both caught a few breaths both Crimson and Odd-Eyes stared at each other, wondering what the other was going to do.

"Do you want to know how strong I really am?" Crimson asked Odd-Eyes before getting a nod. "Good. Because it's time for the big finale." He added before his Keyblade levitated out of his hands and began creating a spinning circle in front of him. As it continued spinning fire appeared around it and got little bigger before Crimson placed his hands together. "Firaga Burst!" He yelled before unleashing a large burst of flames at Odd-Eyes.

"Okay then. Spiral Force Burst!" Odd-Eyes yelled before firing off a massive blast of flames from his mouth. It collided with Crimson's attack and both sides stood their ground to see who would win and lose. Odd-Eyes began to slowly move forward and his attack was pushing Crimson's back every second. "Admit defeat, Crimson. Admit that you can succeed. Admit that you'll lose everything you love." Odd-Eyes said with a convincing tone.

His attack made Crimson get on one knee and it looked like he was about to lose. However...Crimson wasn't going to allow that. "My mothers. My father. My aunts. My family. My Lyra... I won't...I can't...let them DOWN!" He said to himself before getting back up and pushed on with everything he had in his heart and soul. His magic increased by his endless courage and that pushed Odd-Eyes back before he got engulfed in flames.

 _(Song End)_

Once the magic died out, Crimson reverted to normal before looking at Odd-eyes and running over to him to see if he was okay. Odd-Eyes chuckled a bit and congratulated Crimson on defeating him. Afterwards he slowly got up and asked Crimson if he could have his hands. Crimson was confused by this before agreeing to it, then shortly after they both glowed red and Odd-Eyes placed his forehead against Crimson's.

"I feel your courage. This is what we need and I believed your words." Odd-Eyes said softly. Crimson didn't reply and inside closed his eyes while feeling the dragon's warmth, signaling his accomplishment.

 **The Keyblade Graveyard: Ravine: Sonic**

At another location, Sonic appeared in what he believed was a chasm. Seconds later, Dark Rebellion appeared in front of him in silence while revealing what he really looked like. He was a dragon with light blue skin, had mechanical wings with blue orbs at the end, blades on the side of his wrists, a black chin fang connected to his lower jaw, mechanical feet, a sharp tail, and light yellow eyes.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"A ravine to begin your test." Dark Rebellion replied.

"Whatever you give me, I'll pass with flying colors." Sonic said with a smirk.

"I can't wait. You know, I can see your soul Sonic. It's pure and passionate, but it also harbors vengeance. You've had this feeling before when your sisters betrayed you and your brother. It still rests with you and it's dying to come out." Dark Rebellion replied before opening his wings as they emitted blue lighting before forming themselves.

( _A Fight to the Death)_

Proving him wrong, Sonic summoned out his Keyblade before getting into a stance. Dark Rebellion dashed forward with his fang glowing with energy and attempted to pierce Sonic, however the boy dodged the attack while making sure to keep away from it. He then ran toward Dark Rebellion and slashed his body a few times before keeping his distance. Dark Rebellion noticed this before releasing blue lightning from his wings and targeting it at Sonic.

The attack restrained him and severally shocked him brutally. He tried breaking free and had no success until Dark Rebellion went up to him and punched him directly in the face, sending him flying against a wall. The restrains then vanished after a few seconds as Sonic fell to the ground. He got up shortly and thought to dual wield so he would have a fighting chance, so he ponied up and took his second Keyblade in his left hand.

"It's time for round two Dark Rebellion." Sonic said before charging toward him. "Couldn't agree more." Dark Rebellion replied and dashed toward him with his chin fang. As he used it, Sonic deflected it before hitting Dark Rebellion multiple times with his Keyblades and sending him against a wall. Sonic charged at him again, however Dark Rebellion spun around and used his tail to grab Sonic and slam him against the wall again.

As he turned around while getting up, Sonic was suddenly impaled by Dark Rebellion as he didn't dodge his chin fang this time. The pain was extremely intense and made Sonic cough up some blood while feeling stunned. He then dropped his Keyblades before Dark Rebellion slowly took his fang out of him as he fell onto his knees while covering up his wound. "Ugh! Man, this hurts!" Sonic said in pain. "My fang has pierced those who deserved it. I only harm those who deserve this fate and I apologize for giving it to you Sonic. Are you going to surrender or do you want to keep going?" Dark Rebellion replied while walking up to Sonic.

Even though he was in a lot of pain and felt like screaming right now, Sonic had to keep on going. To do so he used magic to seal up his wound with ice and it stung to more pressure he placed on it. Dark Rebellion was surprised by this outcome, but showed some small relief while allowing Sonic to get up. "Dark Rebellion. You may be tough and ruthless, but I've been through worse. Let me show you what you're really up against." Sonic said with a smirk before a blue aura surrounded him while he summoned out his Keyblades and ponied up again.

He then took flight with Dark Rebellion following him through the ravine. Sonic then turned around during mid flight did a double Blizzaga Raid on the dragon, however he easily dodged it and charged up his to attack. "Revolt of Lightning, disobey!" He cried out before attacking Sonic. Reacting quickly, Sonic flipped over Dark Rebellion's fang and blasted his wings with ice. The dragon crashed onto the ground hard with his fang dug deep into the dirt and moaning from impact.

 _(Song End)_

Once Dark Rebellion opened his eyes he noticed Sonic standing in front of him with one of his Keyblades pointed at his face. "Looks like I win." Sonic said with a smile before reverting to normal and dismissing his Keyblades. Dark Rebellion got up and shattered the ice on his wings with his lightning before looking at Sonic. "Good job. You've passed the test." He said, congratulating the boy.

"Thanks. You know, I feel like you're not always like this, are you?" Sonic asked.

"It's a long story. Plus, I don't want to talk about it." Dark Rebellion replied with a slight sad tone.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. We're friends now, so whatever's bothering you don't be afraid to tell me." Sonic said kindly.

Dark Rebellion has never heard that in such a long time until now. He then lowered his head to Sonic before they both touched each other's foreheads while Sonic softly rubbed Rebellion's chin to show him that everything was okay.

 **Keyblade Graveyard: Canyon: Autumn and Vanitas**

In the last location, Vanitas and Autumn appeared to be in a massive area since the walls were wide and far. Before they could go somewhere, Clear Wing and Starving Venom appeared in front of them before revealing what they really look like. Clear Wing's body was white, she had two sets of wings which were green and glass like with one set on the top of her back while the other was on the lower part of her back at the waist.

She also had no legs, a striped tail, small sparkles flowing out of her wings, and yellow eyes. Starving Venom had a extra set of fangs, red orbs embedded in his body, green eyes, yellow horns, a green skinny body with violet platings, sharp claws, and strange legs.

"Okay, so how is this going to work? Me and Autumn can switch, but do we face the both of you or one at a time?" Vanitas asked.

"Well, you know what they say: Ladies first. Autumn can go first while you can go second." Clear Wing suggested.

"You always want to go first. And when you do, you always jump into action without thinking." Starving mentioned.

"No I don't. I can think and I know how to concentrate." Clear Wing replied while showing a hint of anger towards her brother.

"Really?" Starving questioned.

Clear Wing was getting steamed and she knew that Starving liked to push her buttons, but he learned to stop and help her when necessary. She then intertwined her hands together before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Wow. Well, I guess I'll see you later Starving Venom." Vanitas said before switching with Autumn.

"Okay Clear Wing, what's my test gonna be?" Autumn asked while fired up.

"Combat Racing." Clear Wing answered, leaving Autumn confused. "I love racing around and spreading my beautiful wings, so why not add a little fun into your test." She added.

Autumn thought about it for a moment and did think it'll be interesting, so she accepted the challenge before summoning out her Keyblade and transforming it into her hoverboard while getting on. "Nice ride. Ready to go full throttle?" Clear Wing asked while looking at Autumn.

"Sure. Especially after I win. What are the rules?" Autumn replied.

"We both go three laps around the canyon and come back here. First one here wins and since this is combat racing we can also battle each other as well. The only rules I can think of for you is that Vanitas isn't allowed to help you or give you advice, okay?" Clear Wing stated with Autumn completely agreeing.

( _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds Clear Mind)_

Autumn and Clear Wing stood side by side feeling completely determined to win while Starving Venom signaled when to start. "Ready. Set. GO!" He said before both girls took off at high speeds. The wind felt nice through Autumn's hair and Clear Wing was loving it too. Up ahead was a corner and Autumn picked up the pace while looking back at Clear Wing and shot Thunder at her, which did effect her, but then her wings began to glow before crossing her and uncrossing them to release a big portion of energy right back at Autumn.

She noticed it and quickly took the corner while dodging Clear Wing's attack as she was catching up behind her. "What was that?!" Autumn asked with a loud tone. "My Dichroic Mirror. Whenever I get attacked by magic I can just send the attack right back at you." Clear Wing explained while flapping her wings and getting ahead of Autumn. Soon enough they both noticed a dead end near the canyon and turned around to get back, which counted as the first lap.

"Great. If I hit her with magic then she can just reflect it right back. However, magic isn't the only thing I know how to do." Autumn thought to herself before picking up behind Clear Wing. Clear Wing noticed her from the back of her eye and kept on going full throttle. Just then Autumn noticed a pillar in the shape of a ramp and quickly used to get airborne before landing a harsh attack on Clear Wing's back while getting ahead of her.

"No fair!" Clear Wing pouted. "Sorry, but you didn't mentioned any other rules." Autumn replied with a smirk before going faster and leaving Clear Wing in the dust. Once Autumn reached the starting line she quickly turned around to begin her second lap with Clear Wing doing the same. "Okay little girl, let's see if you can survive this." Clear Wing said to her self while gaining some distance away from Autumn.

Autumn looked back and noticed this while wondering what the dragon was up to. "Helldive Whirlwind Strike!" Clear Wing yelled. Autumn quickly turned her around before noticing that Clear Wing was now up in the sky, then she dived straight down toward Autumn before doing multiple spins and creating a vortex around her body using her wings. Suddenly Autumn got smashed by a powerful force and crashed toward the ground while Clear Wing went ahead to claim her second lap before doing her final.

Autumn struggled to get up and back onto her board, but she had to endure the pain, however when she got on her right leg was sprained, but she didn't care and quickly took off to claim her second lap while coming up to her third and following Clear Wing. "Sorry about that, but like you said: I didn't mention any other rules." Clear Wing mentioned. Autumn groaned from that and was starting to get really annoyed by this dragon, however she remained calm because anger wasn't gonna help her achieve what she needs to do.

Autumn closed her eyes and felt the wind around her while a yellow aura surrounded her. She then opened up her eyes and grew pony ears and a light brown tail from her lower back. She noticed this and got really confused before knowing what it was. "Watch me brothers. Mommies. Daddy. My sisters. And the Crusaders. I'll win this for you." She said before suddenly picking up the pace against Clear Wing.

"Thundaga!" Autumn shouted before blasting Clear Wing. When the attack hit, Clear Wing absorbed it through her wings before sending it straight back at Autumn. "Reflectga!" Autumn shouted, send the lightning back, surprising Clear Wing. This time she didn't react quickly and got electrocuted with Autumn passing by her before turning around to finish up her final lap. "Looks like I'm gonna win." Autumn said in her thoughts.

Suddenly Autumn looked behind her and noticed Clear Wing who looked really mad right now and used her special move again. However Autumn smirked before rising up to the sky and gaining high altitudes with the dragon gaining on her. Autumn then jumped off her board and appeared behind Clear Wing before attaching herself to her back and guiding her straight to the finish line with her board following.

 _(Song End)_

Once they reached it, both Autumn and Clear Wing stopped near Starving Venom before Autumn got off with her board dismissing itself.

"Looks like we both win." Autumn said with a smile at Clear Wing.

"Yeah, we tied. Guess that's better then winning or losing huh?" Clear Wing replied with a small happy tone before Autumn nodded.

"Well, you passed my test. And sorry for spraining your ankle. I've got a really bad short temper and sometimes it judges my actions." She added.

"It's alright Clear Wing. I know you would never really hurt me. Sure you were rough and a little reckless, but I know you're a good dragon." Autumn replied sweetly.

Clear Wing felt happy from hearing that before picking Autumn up and hugging her gently. This was a little sudden, but Autumn accepted it while they both could feel what the other is thinking. After their moment was over, Clear Wing placed Autumn down before looking over to her brother.

"Alright Starving Venom, it's your turn." She said.

"Good. You could use some rest too. I'm really gonna enjoy this." Starving Venom replied.

Autumn then switched with Vanitas and gave him some good luck on whatever Starving Venom had for him.

"For my test, let's take it somewhere suitable for my tasting." Starving Venom said before he and Vanitas got surround by a large dome of dark energy.

 _(Sacred Distance)_

Inside Vanitas noticed nothing around me, except darkness. "Starving Venom! Where are you?!" Vanitas shouted. "Oh, I'm here Vanitas, don't worry about that. Instead you should worry about yourself." Starving Venom replied. "What do you mean?" Vanitas questioned. "Don't be stupid. You could have it all. The power. The X-blades. Anything you want. All that's stopping you is your brothers and sister." Starving Venom replied with a convincing tone.

"I'm not like that anymore. I've changed." Vanitas said strongly. "Really? You couldn't save Adagio. Lucky Charm hates you. And more or less, you were a Dark Conqueror that near absorbed your siblings to become the ultimate warrior. Come on, it's easy. Continue this charade and when the time comes you can become a king and no will would dare challenge you. Not even Xehanort." Starving Venom replied before revealing himself to the boy.

"Do you really believe you've changed? Everything you want, you're desires are all in front of you. Just reach out and take it. What do you say?" He added. Vanitas thought long and hard about this while closing his eyes and placing a hand on his heart. He then removed his hand before looking up at the dragon. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Everything I want and can gain is just right in front of me this whole time." He said with a small smirk which Starving was glad to see.

"However... It's not what I need." He added, making Starving stunned a bit. "My brothers and sister have forgiven me for what I did. I can't change the past and I'm fully responsible for my actions. I can change the future for the better and that's what I prefer. Even though some people can't forgive me right away, I'll work hard to earn their forgiveness. My heart rests in the twilight Starving Venom, and I'll never be the same as I was again." He added before summoning his Keyblade and getting into a stance.

 _(Song End)_

( _Dark Impetus)_

"If that's your final answer, so be it. Let's see what you're made of." Starving Venom said, prepared to fight. He opened up his platings and released them onto Vanitas, like a snake going after it's prey. There were four of them so Vanitas did his best to dodge them and defend himself. The platings then retracted back to Starving Venom before he ran toward the Keyblade wielder and threw a punch at him.

Vanitas got sent back before attempting to strike at the dragon, however he was soon caught by his tail before being brought close to his face. Starving's breath smelled like poison, but wasn't even the worst part as he spit a small drop of poison onto Vanitas' shoulder. He screamed in pain before getting thrown aside. "My poisonous venom will soon get into your veins. Once it reaches your blood you'll be paralyzed. But I'll go ahead and end your near suffering." Starving Venom stated.

He then opened up his fang platings before sprouting his wings, however unlike Dark Rebellion's or Clear Wing's these weren't for flying as small amounts of energy began to develop from them before creating a massive blast above him. Vanitas could barely move, but he had to keep going even if he was poisoned. As Starving Venom launched his attack on Vanitas something unexpected occurred.

"Zero Gravity!" Vanitas shouted before a purple aura appeared around him and allowed him to levitate away from the blast. "Impossible." Starving Venom said with a surprised tone. "Nothing is impossible as long as you have faith. For now, it's time I kicked your butt." Vanitas replied before suddenly revealing dark purple wings, a pony tail, and pony ears. He then charged at Starving Venom and aimed directly at his head before kicking him in the stomach and kneeing him in the chin.

The dragon was sent back a few feet before recovering from his injuries. He was then furious at Vanitas before releasing his fang platings at Vanitas once more. Vanitas saw this coming and charged at Starving Venom while his platings followed him, then he dodged them as they each bit onto the dragon's body, making him screech in pain before retracting themselves. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Vanitas asked.

"Nice trick. Let me show you one of mine." Starving said before opening his platings again. This time instead of releasing them or sprouting his wings, he absorbed a portion of Vanitas' magic. "Zero Gravity!" He added before levitating like Vanitas. Copying his magic was pretty bad, but Vanitas wasn't gonna give up, so gathering the remaining strength he had left he charged straight at the dragon and they both clashed.

 _(Song End)_

When seemed lost, Starving Venom gave out due to his own venom and crashed onto the ground with Vanitas standing on top of him with his Keyblade pointed at his face. "Congratulations. You've passed." Starving said before Vanitas got off of him. "What about your poison inside of me?" Vanitas questioned before reverting to normal and dismissing his Keyblade. "About that. Here." Starving Venom replied before placing a single claw on Vanitas' wound before sucking the poison out.

"Wait, you can suck out poison too? What about your own venom?" Vanitas asked with a surprised tone. "It can't effect me. I just pretended to be infected to trick you. Besides, I can see the change in your heart and mine can understand it. You've done very well Vanitas." Starving Venom replied. Vanitas smirked as he admired the dragon's deception and how he fights. The two shared a mutual handshake and they both felt glad to do this as their hearts really understood one another.

 **Keyblade Graveyard: Crossroads**

All four trials have been completed. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas returned to where they first met the Heavenly Dragons and each looked at each other before Odd-Eyes presented them with the Sphere of Harmony they were looking for. Crimson absorbed in into his body before he thanked the dragons for teaching them what they needed to know.

"Before we leave, there's something we need to know. How do you four know Harmony Dragon?" Crimson asked.

"He's our father." Dark Rebellion answered.

"What?!" The Keyblade Wielders said in unison. "Really?" Sonic added before they all nodded.

"Yes. Long ago we lived in a peaceful world where we weren't harmed or forced to do things we didn't want to do and our father controlled all of existence while staying with us. We loved him and he loved us with all his heart. Our mother Astra watched over the land with our father while we played and enjoyed our lives together. But then...he came." Odd-Eyes explained before stopping. "Who came?" Vanitas asked.

"Xehanort." Clear Wing said with a pained voice.

"He corrupted us. Forced us to destroy out own world and kill our friends. Our parents tried their best to save us and succeed, however it was too late as everything we loved was gone. We all then went to stop him and traveled here during the Keyblade War, but after it over we stayed because we didn't have anywhere left to go." Starving Venom added.

"Our father and mother claimed that the saviors would come if a Sphere of Harmony was to arrived, and so you four came." Dark Rebellion finished.

"Wow. We're sorry to hear that. Right now we've got six Sphere and need four more to bring your father back. But we first have a score to settle with Xehanort." Sonic replied with his siblings agreeing.

"We want to come too. Xehanort needs to pay for what he did to us." Dark Rebellion said with gripping his fists.

"But what about this place? Aren't you guys protecting it?" Autumn asked.

"There's nothing here then a wasteland and lifeless Keyblades. Please allow us to come." Odd-Eyes asked.

"Well...it might be a little meddling to have you four tag along, plus people might get scared when they see you." Crimson said with a unsure tone while crossing his arms.

"Not a problem. The Kingdom Knights gave us other powers too. Watch this." Clear Wing stated before her and her brothers began glowing their respected colors.

Afterwards they transformed into lights and went straight toward the wielders. Once they lights faded they each noticed new accessories attacked to them. Crimson had on a light red pendant, Sonic had a dark blue key necklace, Autumn had on a necklace with twin wings on them, and Vanitas had a violet rose ring.

"Whenever you need us, simply tap onto these mystic items and call out our chants. Then we'll be there with you." Odd-Eyes explained.

The Keyblade wielders were amazed by this and liked their gifts, but more importantly they've gained new friends and have connected to them from both body, soul, mind, and heart.

"Don't worry guys. We'll make sure Xehanort pays for his crimes. That's a promise." Crimson said before he, his brothers, and sister went off to their next world.

 **End of chapter 49.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this because this was really awesome to add.**

 **These dragons are from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc v and so was the song Clear Mind. I do not own them they belong to their respected owners.**

 **I wanted to add them after the anime was done and to be honest, the ending was really terrible in my opinion and I hope you liked what I did to these dragons here.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions that are appropriate.**

 **See you guys later. Peace out.**


	50. Chapter 50: The Mystical Quartet

Chapter 50: The Mystical Quartet

After passing the tests from the four Heavenly Dragons, the Guardians of the Twilight continued on with their Mark of Mastery Exam while taking caution on what world they were going to next.

"Children." A voice called them through space.

"Ansem? Is that you?" Crimson asked with the others wondering the same.

"Yes. An emergency has arisen. Please come find me. I desperately need your assistance." Ansem replied.

"Ansem the Wise. We're kinda traveling through space right now with no knowledge on where we're going." Sonic stated.

"Fear not. I shall prove you four with a passage to my residence. Following the guiding light and please hurry." Ansem replied before a trail of light appeared in front of them.

Whatever is happening right now can't be good, so the guardians picked up the pace and went toward their next world.

 **?**

At their next destination, Crimson and his siblings noticed that they were standing on a floating piece of land. Not only that, but it appeared to be nightfall with the stars out along with some added colors. But the most visible thing that really got their attention was a long tall crooked tower standing in the distance.

"What is this place?" Autumn wondered.

"No idea, but Ansem needs our help. Let's go." Sonic replied before running off toward the tower.

The others followed and felt unsure on what was going to happen. Once they entered inside the tower the kids noticed a swirled staircase and quickly began running upwards. Once at the top they saw a door with a star symbol on it before Sonic did the honors and knocked on it.

After a few seconds Ansem appeared on the other side of the door as he opened it and welcomed his guests. Inside the room there was a long desk with a large chair and a small pointed hat with small stars on it. There were windows in the shapes of stars and crescent moon, shelves filled with books, and another door on the right side, leading to another room.

"It's nice to see all of you again." Ansem greeted.

"You too. Where are we anyway?" Crimson asked.

"The Mysterious Tower. My home." Ansem replied.

"Your home? I thought that mansion back at Twilight Town was your home?" Autumn asked.

"No. That's just a place to relax and think. Radiant Garden is my true home, but this is a very second for me and Namine'." Ansem replied before walking over to the door.

"How is she?" Sonic asked.

"Not very well I'm afraid. It was this that caused me to contact you. Follow me and you'll see why." Ansem replied as he went into the room with the others following.

 **The Mysterious Tower: Namine''s Room**

Inside was a bedroom fill with stuffed animals everywhere, drawings on the walls, small little bells on the window, and a two baby birds resting in a small cage with food and water. At the center was Namine' as she was sleeping in bed with a stuffed pillow in the shape of a white flower.

"The problem is my daughter. She fell asleep." Ansem said.

"Asleep? Ansem with all due respect, that doesn't sound like a serious problem." Sonic replied.

"It is because she's been asleep all day and hasn't woken up for anything. I only left the tower for a short amount of time to guide Eraqus and his children to Spirit Sanctuary after you rescued them. When I returned she was lying on the ground in my studies and I placed her here while determining what happened." Ansem replied.

"Okay, well we're glad that Aqua and her family had gotten to a safe place where our parents are. But how can we help?" Autumn said while looking at Ansem.

Before responding, Ansem raised his left arm and what appeared beside Namine''s bed was a large sphere with crystals around it. "I believe the best option is to go into my daughters dreams and find the source that's keeping her in this state." He said, explaining what the kids need to do.

"You want us to go into you daughter's dreams?" Crimson said, unsure about the suggesting while hoping for a better one.

"Yes. I hope there aren't any Dream Eaters acting out on this." Ansem replied.

"Dream Eaters? What are they?" Sonic asked.

"Dream Eater are a unique form of monsters that only exist in the Sleeping Worlds. There are two races of them. Nightmares. They devour happy dreams. Benevolent Spirits, which devour the Nightmares and protect the dreamer at all times. My daughter has four Spirits that protect her dreams and have grown to love her while becoming her friends. Find them and destroy any Nightmares you seek. The trials you've taken at the Keyblade Graveyard was only a fragment. This will conclude it." Ansem replied while showing the kids to projects of a Nightmare and a Spirit.

"Wait a minute. Those are the same monsters me and brother fought while removing the darkness from Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight." Crimson said as he recognized the hamster Dream Eater.

"Correct. The names of the Spirits are as they follow: Bloom Diva. Cat Dancer. Winter Bell. And Nighting Gale. You'll notice them once you see the Nightmares. Do be careful and please do the best you can." Ansem advised.

The kids nodded before summoning out their Keyblades. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn shot out lights from them and was gained access to a Sleeping world.

 **The Sleeping World: Fields**

Once the four of them arrived inside they were each blown away by a massive field of flowers. It was filled with a rainbow of colors and looked so beautiful that it completely took your breath away.

Suddenly when Sonic opened his mouth he noticed that no words came out. This surprised the others too as they gasped and not a single sound appeared out of their mouths, not even from Vanitas.

"Guys... What is going on now?" Crimson said through thought.

"Whoa, man. You spoke." Sonic replied while getting surprised by his own voice too.

"Wait. Maybe we can't talk, but we can still communicate through thought." Autumn suggested.

"Looks that way. Strange, but seems pretty effective." Vanitas added.

Not understanding this development, the kids thought to just stick with it and find the Spirits while searching for a way to wake Namine' up. As they ran through the fields they were suddenly ambushed by a bunch of lions with flower manes and dark color schemes. There were five of them so the odds were in their favor, however that didn't matter to the Keyblade Wielders.

Crimson charged straight at them and took care of two by slashing through one and delivering a finisher to the second. Sonic used magic on one of them and easily froze it before shattering it. Lastly Autumn and Vanitas dealt with the last two as Autumn landed some quick attacks on one before switching with her brother as he released a epic combo on the last one.

They didn't need to guess that those monsters were Nightmare Dream Eaters and continued on. Up ahead there was appeared to be a large flower that wasn't bloomed with more dandelion Dream Eaters attempting to open it. Rushing into action, Sonic and Vanitas used a Double Strike Raid on the Dream Eaters and managed to destroy three of them with Crimson finishing off the last two.

"Why were the Dream Eaters attacking this thing?" Crimson wondered.

"Not sure. Maybe it was connected to one of Namine''s happy dreams?" Vanitas replied before switching with Autumn.

Suddenly a small rumble occurred and the large flower began to bloom and open up. However unlike a normal flower, there was a girl inside it. She had curled hair on her right and left with a big one in the middle. She also had flower earrings, yellow bracelets, a light blue and white dress, and when she opened her eyes they were light blue. Plus she had light skin as well.

As she stretched out her arms she noticed the teens in front of her before growing a smile. "Are you the ones who save me?" The girl asked with a soft and adorable voice.

"Yeah." Crimson answered.

The girl's smiled before she used her magic and brought Crimson in for a thank you hug. "Thank you so much." She said with while squeezing him.

He didn't mind it while the others smirked by what was happening. The girl then placed him down before moving forward which surprised the teens as the flower she was in was moving with her.

"Um... Are you Bloom Diva?" Crimson asked with a stunned voice.

The girl nodded before responding, "Yes. You all can call me Bloom. Do you know where my sisters are?"

"No. We're from another world and are trying to wake up Namine'." Autumn said.

"Oh, yes. I remembered. Some dark clouds suddenly appeared and we were all separated before this world got attacked by those monsters. We must find my sisters. Across the Fields is the Glen. Oh, I'm so worried about Namine', I can't even imagine what nightmares she's having." Bloom replied with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, that's why we're here. Come on, let's go." Sonic said before running off.

The others followed along with Bloom as she wanted to help too no matter what.

 **The Sleeping World: Glen**

Once they all exited the fields they came across a large forest with petals flowing in the wind. As they entered through the teens and Bloom were floating through the air. This was extremely sudden, but provided them extra movement as they began gliding like a bird.

Suddenly a massive flock of birds appeared, they appeared to be vultures with large black wings and sharp talons. They cawed once they noticed their enemy in front of them and started charging at them. Before the teens could attack, Bloom stood in front of them and closed her eyes before emitting a shining light while opening her mouth and releasing a vortex of wind that sent the flock away and toward the ground.

"Wow. That was amazing, Bloom." Crimson commented.

"As one of Namine''s Spirits, it's my responsibility to keep Nightmares at bay." Bloom replied with a kind smile.

Shortly after while still gliding, the teens and Bloom noticed a nest up ahead. Curious about it, they went straight there without delay. Once there they noticed something in the middle of the nest.

"Glad you could make it, Bloom." A sweet devious voice said before a unknown creature flew into the air.

It looked like a anthropomorphic bird, only her eyes were red, her wings were purple with yellow small rings around her upper arms, she had a small purple skirt, sharp talons, dark cyan skin, and a dark blue bird head piece on her head.

Bloom gasped from see her before responding, "Nighting Gale? What happened to you?" She said with a worried tone while covering her mouth.

"Like the new look? It's perfect to place this world in a ever ending nightmare." Nighting Gale replied with a smirk.

"She's been corrupted by darkness. We've got to get rid of it." Sonic pointed out before summoning his Keyblade.

"You can try, but this birdie isn't fighting alone." Nighting Gale replied before spreading her wings and summoning out more vulture Dream Eaters.

"Guys I've got Nighting Gale. You handle the flock." Sonic asked.

Without responding or suggesting anything else, the others nodding before moving toward a different direction to face against the flock.

"Okay little boy. Let's go." Nighting Gale said, preparing to fight with Sonic agreeing completely.

Nighting Gale soared into the sky above before diving straight toward Sonic and striking him with her talons. Sonic defended himself from the attack using his Keyblade before pushing her back into the air and attacking her with Blizzaga. Nighting Gale slashed the attack using slashes of wind from her wings. After that she dove below Sonic before appearing above him and grabbing his shoulders with her talons.

She then took off higher into the air and slammed Sonic against a tree before flipping him up into the air and releasing him so she could attack with gust slashes. Five attacks were released on him and they were tough, but it wasn't enough to beat him. As he was falling toward Nighting Gale Sonic smirked before pushing out his hand and placing it on her chest as she was beginning to freeze up, leaving her head exposed.

"Ugh, set me free." Nighting Gale demanded while still hovering in the air.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. Now you're like a bird in a cage. But to be serious, I need to do this." Sonic replied before unleashing a powerful slash onto Nighting Gale, making her scream in pain as the ice shattered from her body.

Once the fight was done the small gust of wind began to fade as Sonic and Nighting Gale were falling, but Sonic reacted quickly and summoned out his hoverboard while catching Nighting Gale in his arms. As they went back on the ground Nighting Gale released a flicker of darkness before reverting back to her normal self. Her skin was light cyan with a light blue bird head, yellow wings and skirt, light yellow talons, light blue chest, and her eyes were light green when she opened them and saw Sonic.

Crimson, Autumn, and Bloom came to them after defeating the vulture flock and noticed a change in Nighting Gale as she stood up.

"Nightinggale. Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"I believe so. I was feeding my little friends until a cloud of darkness consumed me and corrupted me. I wasn't thinking straight." Gale replied with her sweet voice returning.

"It's okay. You're back to normal and that's all that matters." Bloom said with a joyful smile and tone.

"Thank you Dream Eater. You were very brave in saving me." Gale said to Sonic before giving him a thank you kiss on the cheek, which stunned him for a few seconds as he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Why did you call him a Dream Eater?" Autumn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I notice the sigil on his back. You three share them as well." Gale replied before sitting up.

Sonic turned around and the others saw a heart symbol on his back. Crimson had one as well. So did Autumn and Vanitas.

"We're... Dream Eaters...?" Sonic asked before Gale and Bloom nodded.

"I guess this was expected when we dove into Namine''s dream. Now that Nighting Gale is back to her senses, we've still have two more left to find." Sonic implied.

"I'm coming too. You saved me, now it's time I pay my debt to you." Gale said before flying up and taking Sonic by the shoulders again while flying through the Glen.

Crimson and Autumn took Bloom's hands and followed while wondering where there next location would be.

 **The Sleeping World: Snowgleam Wood**

After leaving the Glen, the teens and Spirits appeared in a winter section of the Sleeping World.

It was cold and freezing which made them get chills down their bodies, but they toughen up and continued on.

"This is where Winter Bell resides." Nighting Gale acknowledged.

"She must really like the cold, huh?" Sonic asked.

"She can handle other climates, but winter is one of them that she enjoys the most." Nighting Gale replied.

As they were moving there was a massive ice crystal in the middle of a pond. Guessing that might be where Winter might be, everyone immediately went over there to see what was happening. As they made it, penguin Dream Eaters appeared while the crystal began to crack open and shatter.

It looked like Winter Bell, however like Nighting Gale it looked like she had gotten corrupted by darkness as well. She had a massive lower body with a crystal at the center. Her left eye was glowing purple and she had three objects up around her head.

"Bell? Bell, it's us. Gale and Bloom. Remember?" Nighting Gale said, getting through her sister.

"I remember you two. You won't get to leave here alive." Winter Bell said before blasting all of them with massive amounts of wind.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Gale, and Bloom got impacted and fell into the icy waters. However they managed to get out before getting back to the snow platform.

"Guys, "sneeze" I-I think it's my turn." Autumn said to her brothers and the Spirits.

"Okay, just "Achoo" make sure you defeat her quickly so we can move on. I like this place, but it's not worth it if you catch a cold." Crimson said before sniffling a little.

Autumn got into a stance while the others dealt with the penguins and was a little prepared to fight Winter Bell. She ran toward her as Winter Bell released another cold gust of wind at her, but Autumn used a dodge roll before releasing Thundaga at her from the sky.

It impacted Winter Bell as she was stumbling a little, but it wasn't enough as she released a soothing chime before blasting out another gust of cold air. "Okay, this as got to stop." Autumn pointed out before gaining a idea.

She ran toward Winter Bell and striked at her before jumping up and kicking her to the icy water. As she was there, Autumn released another Thundaga strike and aimed it as the water, brutally electrocuting Winter Bell.

Autumn then fell onto her knees while the others came up to her once they were finished with the Dream Eaters. Suddenly a white flash of light appeared from the water and Winter Bell came out of it, reverting back to her normal form. She had a light blue cap, large blue wings, yellow eyes, a sphere lower body with a long tail that resembled a wing at the side, and glowing white outlines around her body.

"Bell!" Bloom said while her and Gale went over to her.

"Ugh... What happened?" Bell asked, not knowing what she did.

"You were corrupted by darkness and "achoo" blasted us with your cold air." Autumn answered.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry children. Here, let me help." Winter said before releasing a cool chime that sounded like Carol of the Bells.

The sound of it was really soothing and it also healed up the teens' colds pretty rapidly. They were back to full strength, in fact they felt completely energized.

"Wow. Thank you Winter Bell." Autumn said kindly.

"You're very welcome. Namine' loves my chimes and even added the piano to it so we could make beautiful music together. They can also heal her worries, her health, and make all the pain go away." Winter Bell stated kindly.

"About that Bell, she's in trouble." Gale said.

"What?! Come on, let's get going to help her." Bell replied with a slight panicked voice.

Autumn hopped onto her tail as they began to leave while going after the final Spirit.

 **The Sleeping World: Moonlight Wood**

The next area was a small forest like the Glen, only there was a full moon and the flowers around them were illuminating. As they were moving, a mysterious being appeared in front of them while wearing a black coat.

The teens and Spirits stopped in front of her before the teens summoned out their Keyblades and pointed them at her before firm looks. It was Nightmare Moon, but before anything could happen she raised her hand up before turning to the side and looked at the moon up in the sky.

"Beautiful world, isn't it? The kind that you desire so much." She said softly.

Everyone was confused by her choice of words before Autumn switched with Vanitas and he was first to speak up.

"Why do you keep following us around?" He asked.

"You haven't realized it yet? How shameful. Though I can't blame you. This will all be over soon. Collect the last Spirit and come find me. Then we'll talk." Nightmare Moon replied before walking away and disappearing.

Not really understanding what she just said, the teens and Spirits remained focused on what they needed to do and started walking further on. Then near the edge of the forest rested two beings, both female and looking like feline hybrids.

One had short black hair that covered her eyes with bangs, a dark purple sleeveless shirt, light pink skirt, dark skin, and sharp claws with extras from her upper hands along with a tail. The other one had wild white hair, red cat eyes, a brown crop shirt, a star and crescent symbol on her chest, purple skin, long gloves with a crescent symbol on each, small brown short shorts, a long tail with three rings around it, and a sword in her right hand.

"Look who's here Panther, our prey." The wild hair girl said.

"Purrfect. I've been dying for a fight Leo." Panther replied before her and her friend hopped out of the tree they were resting in.

They appeared in front of the Spirits and easily took them out without even try before turning their attention on the teens who noticed this.

"Guessing you must be what we're looking for." Vanitas said, stating the obvious. "What happened to Cat Dancer?" He added.

"Cat Dancer? Please, she doesn't exist anymore. At least up to the point where we were born from her." Panther replied with a smirk.

"Of course we've got our eyes set on you all, so which one will be our prey?" Leo asked while raising her sword.

"Me. Crimson, Sonic, go help the others while I handle these pussycats." Vanitas asked.

"Okay man, just be careful." Sonic said before he and Crimson went over to help the spirits.

Leo and Panther then locked themselves and Vanitas in a cage while sending out jaguar Dream Eaters to handle the others.

Vanitas got into his stance before both girls striked at him with full speed. Vanitas wasn't expecting this and got kicked back while bouncing off the cage. As he got up he noticed Leo using her sword on him, but Vanitas defended himself from the attack before pushing her back and slashed at her a few times before doing a roundhouse kick. Panther pounced toward the ceiling of the cage and attacked Vanitas with her claws.

"Ahh!" He screamed as the attack was successful on him. She then scratched up his shirt and used a spin to push him back. Leo charged at him with her sword and wasn't expecting the outcome that happened. Vanitas dodged her attack and Leo pierced Panther instead. He then striked her down and kicked her back as Leo fell on top of Panther. As they were defeated they both glowed red and blue before merging into one as the cage began to disappear.

Crimson, Sonic, and the Spirits went over to Vanitas before noticing a new being in front of him. She had dark red hair, a crescent mask that was purple on one side and orange on the other, dark red dress with black leotards, daggers, teal ribbons around her body, and light purple skin with violet lipstick.

"Ow, my head. What the heck happened?" She said in a very smooth Brooklyn accent.

"Cat Dancer. You okay?" Winter Bell asked.

"I think so. Man, one minute I'm out shaking my rhythm, next I was split into two different beings. That's a headache, and I guess you were the one who put me back to together huh?" Cat replied to Bell before looking at Vanitas.

"Yeah. Nice attire." Vanitas commented.

"Thanks honey. Oh, you are adorable." Cat replied before putting her daggers away and pinching Vanitas' cheeks a bit.

After she was done she looked at her sisters before realizing something, "Hey where's Namine'?"

"She's in a deep sleep. Now that we've got all four of you, let's got take care of Nightmare Moon." Crimson stated.

"I like that idea. Messing with me was the biggest mistake of her life. Let's pounce." Cat Dancer replied before her and Vanitas hopped onto Winter Bell and flew off into the forest with the others following.

 **The Sleeping World: Golden Wood**

The last area was completely beautiful. There were large trees with fall leaving dropping from the sky, the ground was golden brown, and there was a small gentle breeze passing through. At the center was Namine' and some of her Dream Eaters. One was a hamsters, one was a bat, one was a panda, one was a cat, one was a Pegasus, and the last one was a baby dragon.

"Namine'!" Sonic yelled before he, Crimson, and Vanitas rushed over to her along with her Spirits.

"My friends." Namine' replied with a sad tone.

"It's okay honey, we're here. Whatever's troubling you I'll punch it outta here." Cat Dancer said.

"It's...this." Namine' replied before revealing a large dark pink sphere in her hands.

"A Sphere of Harmony. What's it doing here?" Crimson asked.

"I don't know. I suddenly found this and it bonded with me, but then I felt dizzy and lost consciousness. After that I woke up here and my Dream Eaters were gone. I should've given it to my dad instead." Namine' replied while feeling sorrow.

"It's not your fault. Blame Nightmare Moon. Once she's gone we're gonna wake you up and you'll be able to be with your dad again." Sonic assured.

"How touching." A voice called out.

Knowing it all too well, the teens summoned out their Keyblades while the Spirits were prepared to protect Namine' at all costs.

Suddenly Nightmare Moon appeared in the distance and carried with her a large black Scythe. "Let us see what awaits you at the abyss!" She said loudly before a large whirlwind spiraled around the teens and picked them up before they were engulfed in a large dark sphere.

Inside the sphere Nightmare Moon got into a stance like the teens did before beginning their battle.

 _(Dread of Night)_

Nightmare released a energy shockwave from her scythe and aimed it at her opponents. Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas quickly dodged it before deciding to use magic on her. "Force!" Vanitas yelled, making Nightmare unable to move. "Fira!" Crimson yelled before blasting her with a big flame. "Blizzara!" Sonic yelled before shooting out a gust of ice. Nightmare took the impact and was effected, but it wasn't enough and she chuckled before slowly getting up and broke out of Vanitas' magic.

"Good. Let's see if you can try this!" She said loudly before slamming her scythe onto the ground, causing a dark energy shockwave to erupt. Like before the boys dodged the attack, however they didn't expect it to come again and got pushed back by it's intense force. As they tried to get up, a surge of dark lightning emerged from Nightmare's scythe and struck them. It was painful and she was enjoying their suffering while increasing the power.

Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas continued screaming in agony, even Autumn could feel it too. Then as Nightmare Moon was about to finish them Vanitas defended his brothers before pushing her back with his magic. "Guys Nightmare Moon was the one who taught me magic and she's really good at it. She's won't surrender unless she's dead. We need to stop her together." Vanitas pointed out. "How?" Sonic asked.

"It might be risky, but we should become one." Vanitas suggested. "Vanitas, that's dangerous. Last time you forced it on us and we have no idea what could happen because of our unity." Crimson replied before running over to Nightmare Moon and attempted to attack her, but she countered using the back of her scythe before using a spin kick and sending Crimson back to his brothers and sister. "Crimson I know it's risky, but we won't survive this fight unless we do it. I'm not forcing it this time, please." Vanitas asked again.

"I don't see any other choice Crimson. Our magic isn't enough on her and she's much stronger then the others." Sonic said, agreeing with Vanitas. "I want it too. Please big brother." Autumn asked. Crimson took in a few breaths before eventually nodding. Afterwards the three boys used Strike Raid on Nightmare Moon, but she easily deflected their Keyblades before hitting them with more shockwaves.

"You four can't win. Accept you fates and die." Nightmare said before dashing toward them with her scythe. However Sonic placed a barrier around them while getting up. After that Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas held hands. Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas then merged with Crimson as each of their individual lights became one and blinded Nightmare Moon while everyone else outside the sphere wondered what was going on.

 _(Song End)_

As the light faded a new being appeared in front of Nightmare. It was male with spiky white hair that stood up. He had on a white shirt with a black biker jacket, dark black jeans, brown boots, fingerless violet gloves, all the Heavenly Dragon accessories, and brown eyes.

"Nightmare Moon. Your troubles shall face judgement." The man said with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

My name is Hakai. Your executioner." He replied before raising his hand summoning out his Keyblade.

His Keyblade was long, the base was in the shape of a star, the tip was in the of a dragon, the colors were yellow for the base, violet for the blade, red for the dragon, and blue for the key chain which was in the appearance of a pink heart.

Nightmare Moon has never met someone like this before, but she wasn't afraid and attacked him with her magic. Hakai dodged it before appearing right behind her without her even noticing. She quickly turned around and got impaled by his Keyblade. Hakai then pulled it out as Nightmare dropped her Scythe and fell to the ground. "This is what he wanted? Fine. Enjoy your life while you can, it's almost over." Nightmare said before fading away.

Hakai then split himself back into the teens as the sphere disappeared. Once they were all okay they noticed the others near them before walking over.

"Are you guys alright?" Namine' asked while holding the Sphere of Harmony.

"We're...okay. Although I can't remember much on what happened." Crimson said while rubbing his face a bit.

"Me neither. But let's go ahead and absorb the Sphere." Sonic added.

Namine' handed him the Sphere, but it didn't become apart of him.

"Uhh... Isn't this the part where it gets sucked in and that's it?" Sonic said with complete confusion.

"The Sphere needs power. The element within it has vanished and it needs it again." Namine' explained.

"Well the color is pink, which means it needs the element of laughter." Vanitas pointed out.

"So... We just need to laugh?" Crimson said with a raised eyebrow.

"It can also work by making others happy too." Namine said, giving out a clue.

"Okay then. hmm..." Crimson replied before he started thinking.

The others did too on what they should do, then Bloom gave on a idea. "How about we help make Namine' smile?"

"Yeah. Let's try that. And what better way to do it then music." Gale added with a smile.

"I'm in to in as well. Shaking my chimes isn't just for show you know." Bell added.

"If dancing is involved then so am I." Cat added before everyone looked at the boys.

"Well we do know how to play instruments. It does sound like a good idea, so we should give it a try." Sonic said while growing a smile.

"Sounds like fun. But what kind of music should we play?" Crimson thought.

"I don't think it should matter. Just as long as we can help a girl smile, plus if singing is involved then Autumn should handle it." Vanitas replied before switching with Autumn.

"Okay then, it's settled. Do you mind if we help you smile Namine'?" Bloom asked.

"No, I don't mind. Let's try it." Namine' replied with a small grin.

 **The Sleeping World: Fields**

As everyone made it back to the fields, Namine' sat calmly in the grass of flowers while holding the Sphere of Harmony along with her Dream Eaters to watch their entertainment. Even though they can't physically say words, the teens and Spirits did believe a different melody was needed.

Bloom Diva brought her musical scores and gave two to Crimson and Sonic. They orchestrate the music with their Keyblades while Autumn and the Spirits add some fun into it.

"Okay. Ready brother?" Crimson said to Sonic.

"As I'll ever be. Just make sure to pick up the slack for me if I fall behind, okay?" Sonic replied with Crimson giving him a nod.

The boys slowly waved their Keyblades and swayed them side to side while closing their eyes. As they were music began to appear as it felt like a mix between a piano, a violin, a flute, and ukulele.

 _(Dearly Beloved: 358/2 Days version)_

As the music continued playing Bloom Diva and Autumn appeared next to the boys. They held hands and a glowing warm light appeared around them, which caused the flowers to bloom beautifully. After that Nighting Gale picked Autumn up with her talons and they glide through the air while humming a tone. The birds from all over heard them and joined in. A chime began to play and it soothed everyone's negative feelings while releasing a cool chilly wind.

It was Winter Bell as she was flying with Nighting Gale. Nighting Gale then released Autumn as she landed on Winter Bell's tail. Namine' looked at them with awe and amazement while the Dream Eaters felt happy. Then for the big finale, Autumn jumped off of Winter Bell and was caught by Cat Dancer. She then switched with Vanitas who wasn't very comfortable with what was going on, but swallowed his pride and played along.

Him and Cat Dancer began dancing together at a steady pace. Then they started doing back flips and Cat launched a beam of energy into the sky before Vanitas broke it with his Keyblade, sending small sparkles all over the place. Afterwards they took a bow before hearing Namine' laugh. Crimson and Sonic noticed this too and felt very happy to her smile with the other Dream Eaters feeling the same way.

 _(Song End)_

Everyone else started laughing too from what they just did and showed true smiles. Doing so made the Sphere Namine' was holding glow. It then left her and merged with Sonic. After that it was now time to wake up.

 **Mysterious Tower: Namine''s Room**

Ansem was still watching his daughter sleep until a bright light appeared and the Guardians of the Twilight appeared. Shortly after Namine' slowly woke up. Ansem embraced her with surprised her a bit, but he accepted his hug and smiled.

"Thank you." Ansem said to the teens.

"You're welcome. Ansem are there any extra room here? I think we need to rest for a while." Crimson asked before yawning.

"Of course. Let me guide you to them." Ansem replied with a bright smile.

"Who would have thought being in a dream would make you sleepy huh?" Sonic wondered.

"Yeah." Vanitas replied before switching with Autumn again. "Always smile. Right, Pinkie Pie?" She added, thinking about her friend.

 **End of Chapter 50.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, I've placed my very heart into it.**

 **These beings that are protecting Namine' are also from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V as they are the ace monsters of the Bracelet Girls if you know who I'm talking about. I do not own them, they belong to the respected people who created them.**

 **Also the amalgamation of Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz, and Vanitas Novablitz is revealed. His name is Hakai which is Japanese for destruction. Who is he and what is his purpose in all of this?**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all later.**


	51. Chapter 51: The Seeker Of Darkness

**Hi everyone.**

 **I hope your summer is going well. Well, look at that, fifty-one chapters already. It took me a long time to get here, but I'm happy you all are enjoying my stories so far.**

 **I mainly started this when I was bored and for myself, but then when you all asked me to keep going it gave me a reason to go on. Thank you very much and today will be something very special for all of you.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 51: Seeker of Darkness

After taking a long rest at the Mysterious Tower, the Guardians of the Twilight were ready to continue on their quest.

Ansem wished them luck and so did Namine, plus she offered them a little gift for helping her. Four special bracelets that would allow them to summon her spirits. At first they were surprised at this because they thought Namine needed them to protect her dreams, however she shook her head before explaining.

"They need you more. You four already have the Heavenly Dragons, but a little help doesn't hurt once and a while. I'll be alright, but make sure you return them back to me when Xehanort is defeated, okay?" She asked.

"Promise." Sonic replied, with his siblings agreeing.

Afterwards Namine placed the bracelets on each of their wrists. Crimson had a flower in the middle of his, Sonic had two pairs of wings with a yellow gem in the middle, Autumn had a bell symbol in the middle of hers with a green gem in the middle, and Vanitas had a moon bracelet with a purple gem in the middle.

Autumn loved it while the boys thought they were a little girly, but accepted them anyway because they had a feeling things were gonna get tough around the corner.

 **?**

After leaving the Mysterious Tower, the Guardians of the Twilight continued on with their journey. Up ahead they noticed their next world and immediately hit the accelerator on their hover boards to get there quicker.

When the four of them arrived they appeared to be at some waterfalls with platforms floating near them.

"What is this place?" Crimson wondered.

"Vanitas. Has Xehanort brought you to a place like this?" Autumn asked.

"No. I've never been here before. It's very strange. Unlike any world I've ever seen." Vanitas replied.

"Come on, we better get moving then. We've got seven Spheres of Harmony. Three left and we'll be able to bring Harmony Dragon back." Sonic said before taking a leap at the platforms.

The others followed him without question. As they leaped through the platforms they stopped at one when they noticed a member of the Dark Conquerors and a unknown man with her. The man had on a similar attire to Xehanort, however he looked younger and strong. He had dark orange eyes, long white purple hair, dark skin, and had his chest revealed.

"So, you all finally made here. About time. We've been waiting for you." The woman with dark green hair and eyes said.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked.

"I am Chrysalis. We've met before at The World That Never Was." Chrysalis replied, revealing her name again.

"And who are you?" Sonic asked the man next to her.

"I am Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." The man replied with a slight creepy voice.

"What? You're not Ansem. Tell us who you really are?" Crimson said firmly.

"He did. To be more precise, he's Xehanort's Heartless. A very handsome one indeed." Chrysalis explained before adding some flirting at the end. "As of now, it's time for four dealt with someone a little more challenging." She added.

Suddenly the fake Ansem raised up his arms and above him were four dark creatures with white X's on their chests. They raised their hands at the Keyblade Wielders before taking their Keyblades away from them, which shocked them in the process.

It got even worse as Chrysalis raised out her left hand and absorbed all of their magic from inside of them. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn fell onto their knees, feeling weak and completely drained.

"H-how did you do that?" Autumn asked with a weak tone.

"I'm from Equestria sweetie. Normally I could drain someone of their love, but Xehanort gave me this power and now I can absorb all types of magic or emotion, now matter what it is." Chrysalis explained with a grin.

As the Wielders slowly got up, one question did come into their minds. "Tell us. Why did you join the Dark Conquerors?" Sonic asked.

Chrysalis smirked before replying, "Simple. I use to be the queen of my kind, the Changelings. We desperately needed to feed off of love to survive, but I've been defeated twice for achieving that goal. First, the wedding between Cadence and Shining Armor. Then, Starlight Glimmer who thought giving love and offering it would be better. Once you four are dead I'll returned to that wretched world and kill her for dethroning me, the most beautiful creature that ever lived."

"That's not gonna happen. We won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Crimson said strongly.

"You can try, but you will ultimately fail." Fake Ansem said.

"Just watch." Autumn said firmly.

"Oh, we will. But first you will need to find us first. You all are so depended on your Keyblades, let's see how you manage without them." Chrysalis replied before her and Fake Ansem disappeared along with the creatures that took their Keyblades.

"Great, what we gonna do?" Sonic asked around.

"Isn't it obvious? We may have lost our Keyblades, but we still have our Dragons and Spirits." Vanitas pointed out.

"Yeah, we need to keep going. As long as we have them then there's nothing to worry about." Autumn added.

"Plus we know how to fight too. Remember Sonic? Celestia, Luna, and our father didn't just each us how to use a Keyblade and magic. They taught us self-defense too." Crimson concluded.

Sonic grew a small smile from hearing that before nodding. "You're right. All those times getting flipped or having our butts kicked by our aunts weren't for nothing." He added.

Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas smirked at that before the four of them continued climbing the platforms. Once they reached the top they noticed a castle in the far distance with no bridge connecting to it.

"Let me handle this." Autumn said, stepping forward. _"Spread your beautiful wings, and soar to the heavens at the speed of light. Clear Wing! Hear my cry!"_ She added while placing her left hand on her necklace and raising her right hand straight up into the air.

After saying her chant, three white rings appeared out of Autumn's necklace and went straight into the air before alighting themselves. Then they glowed above the teens and Clear Wing magically appeared out of them, roaring her arrival.

"Autumn. What's up?" She asked while slowly coming down to them.

After explaining what happened and that they needed her help to get to the castle, Clear Wing completely understood before allowing the teens to get on her back before going super sonic toward the castle.

 **?**

After that really fast flight, Clear Wing stopped outside of the gates before the teens got off of her. Crimson and Sonic felt a little dizzy while Autumn just had frizzled hair and Vanitas didn't feel much since he was a spirit at the moment.

"Thanks Clear Wing." Autumn said before fixing her hair.

"It's what I did. Let me know when we see Xehanort. I'm gonna enjoy smashing into him." Clear Wing replied before glowing greens and turning into light while returning to Autumn's necklace.

Afterwards the teens began walking through the area and noticed another passage that lead somewhere unknown. Taking the chance, the teens decided to go there first before entering the castle itself.

 **?**

Once they reached the lower level due to a strange contraption, the wielders appeared in a strange area. they noticed a lake near them and though to swim in it and see where it would take them. Upon diving further down Sonic noticed a opening and signaled the others to follow him. As they reached up to the surface they took in a breath before swimming toward a platform.

It appearing to be some kind of underground dungeon as there were lights and cells near them, however each cell they passed had a collection of bones in them, which freaked Autumn out a bit. At the end of the hall there was a cracked wall which needed a lot of force to open.

"I got this." Crimson announced. " _Dichromatic eyes of courage. Burn those that stand in your way. Odd-Eyes. Hear my call!" He added, placing his left hand on his red crystal pendant and raising up his right hand._

Immediately afterwards, two cylinders appeared in front of him. One red, one green, and at the center was a portal that opened up to reveal his dragon who roared at his arrival.

"I'm here, Crimson." Odd-Eyes said, facing his friend.

"Glad to see you. Can you bust through this wall and any others we come across?" Crimson asked.

"Normally Clear Wing would like this, but I'll see what I can do." Odd-Eyes replied before charging at the wall with his head.

Crimson then hopped on top of him with the others following as it looked like they were gonna run into more walls later on. They were right as Odd-Eyes smashed through four more walls until they reached a dead end while noticing a large button at the center wall. As the teens got off a monster appeared in their way. It was the same one who took their Keyblades and this one had Crimson's.

"Give that back right now." He demanded.

The creature growled at him before dashing toward him, but Odd-Eyes stepped in and used his tail to knock it back. The creature got up and growled at them again before dashing once more, however Odd-Eyes stepped in again and defeated it using his fire blast.

Once the creature faded away the Keyblade returned to Crimson before he dismissed it. He then pressed the button on the wall after Odd-Eyes returned to his pendent. "Let's head back and see what the switch activated." He added before they exited the dungeon.

 **?**

After returning to the castle gates, the teens made their way to the entrance. Once inside they kept their guard up in case anything abnormal appeared. As expected another one of fake Ansem's creatures appeared holding Sonic's Keyblade.

"Let me handle this." Sonic said. " _Fangs of rebellion, attack those who are foolish enough to appose you. Descend! Dark Rebellion!" He added, placing his left hand on his fang pendent while raising up his right hand._

Suddenly a large galaxy-like vortex appeared from the ceiling and blue lighting erupted out of it, revealing Dark Rebellion as he roared from his arrival.

"What's going on?" Dark Rebellion asked.

"Me and siblings had our Keyblades taken from us. Crimson got his, now mine is with that thing." Sonic explained.

"Very well. I'll take my vengeance on this beast." Dark Rebellion replied before activating his wings.

The creature growled at them before using Sonic's Keyblade to freeze the dragon. Dark Rebellion took flight before diving back down and stabbing the creature with his chin fang. It growled again before fading away and dropping the Keyblade.

"Alert me when this happens again." Dark Rebellion said before returning to his friend's pendent.

Sonic instantly took his Keyblade back before dismissing it. Afterwards he and the others began moving through the castle.

 **?**

They appeared within another place filled with contraptions that took them upwards before guiding them outside. There, another dark creature appeared holding Autumn's Keyblade. Before anyone could make a move the creature rushed in and grabbed her before taking her from a short distance of the castle. It then dropped her from it's grip as she was falling from a large height, but that wasn't going to happen as she re-summoned Clear Wing before grabbing onto her back once more.

The creature shot lightning at the dragon, but Clear Wing absorbed it through her wings and reflected it straight at the monster. It dropped Autumn's Keyblade and she immediately jumped off of the dragon to grab it before Clear Wing swooped in and saved her before they returned to the others.

"You okay?" Sonic asked his sister.

"Yeah. Only one left, I'm gonna let Vanitas come out." Autumn replied before Clear Wing returned to her as she switched with her brother.

 **?**

After further exploring through the castle, the Keyblade Wielders entered some kind of chapel, but it looked completely dark and pale. At the center of it was Chrysalis and it looked like she was waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it. So, are you enjoying yourselves at Hollow Bastion?" She asked.

"Hollow Bastion?" Vanitas replied with a raised eyebrow.

"This place is where we created our own Heartless to send off the other worlds. Pretty interesting, huh?" Chrysalis said with a grin.

"But I thought Heartless came out of the darkness with a heart?" Sonic asked.

"You are half correct. They come from two races: Purebloods, which appear out of the raw darkness. Emblems: which are creations Xehanort contradicted in his experiments." Chrysalis explained.

"So far we haven't seen any Heartless around. Are you making it too easy for us? ...Or, are just toying with us?" Vanitas asked.

Chrysalis started laughing evilly before sighing. "It's so cute to keep you four guessing on what's gonna come next. If it's Heartless you want..." She said before snapping her fingering and making new Heartless appear around her. "...then here you go. When you're done meet me on the other side so we can talk." She finished before disappearing.

The new Heartless had shields with dog faces on them, Wyverns, and fake Ansem's last Heartless which had Vanitas' Keyblade. It immediately used Gravity to put pressure on Crimson and Sonic, preventing them from moving.

"I'll handle this my brothers." He said before taking a step forward. " _Poisonous fangs. Prey and hunt on those who live in the darkness. Appear, Starving Venom!"_ He added, holding his left hand up where his ring is before a purple spiral portal appeared and Starving Venom revealed himself, releasing a powerful roar.

"What is it Vanitas?" Starving asked.

"I need your help defeating these guys and that thing holding my Keyblade." Vanitas explained.

Starving liked to hear that since he was looking forward to a fight all day. Vanitas hopped onto Starving left hand before getting tossed toward the Heartless and punching the creature that had his Keyblade straight in the face. The other Heartless focused on Starving Venom as the ones with shields blasted him with a combo of fire and ice. Starving jumped over the attack before releasing two of his snake platings and devouring the Heartless with them.

The three Wyverns dashed toward him to attack, but like the previous Heartless, Starving devoured them using his platings yet again.

Meanwhile the Heartless that Vanitas was fighting was much tougher then the others. Every time he swung the Keyblade at him it would also use magic to force Vanitas at the ground before sending him flying back toward his brothers. Starving Venom intervened and punched it toward a wall. He then grabbed it with his tail and began to violently eat it whole starting with it's head before going for the body.

The creature dropped Vanitas' Keyblade during this and was now completely gone once Starving was satisfied with his meal. "That was disgusting." Vanitas said with a disturbed looked.

"At least you got your Keyblade back. That's what matters the most." Starving replied before returning to Vanitas' ring.

"Can this guy almost eat anything?" Vanitas thought to himself before obtaining his Keyblade and freeing his brothers magic.

Once freed, the boys ran toward a door in front of them before seeing Chrysalis standing at the dead center holding a black crystal bow in her hands.

"Chrysalis! This ends now!" Vanitas announced before he and his brothers summoned out their Keyblades and got into stances.

"Please, your little boasting isn't that attractive. However, I'll be happy to put you all out of your miseries." Chrysalis replied before charging up a energy arrow before shooting it into the air.

 _(The 13th_ _dilemma)_

Suddenly the whole area became a barrier made of crystals. Chrysalis then stepped back and entered the barrier like it was portal. Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas kept their guards up for anything, but that was easier said then done as a swarm of arrows came piercing through the area. It teared right through the boys' clothes and leaving scratches on their bodies. They placed on their armor to protect themselves and waited for another swarm to come, however Chrysalis appeared and quickly kicked Vanitas back before using a sweep kick on Sonic and a somersault kick on Crimson before returning into the barrier.

"Stop hiding like a coward and fight fairly." Vanitas demanded. "I'm the coward? Please, says the boys who left us for his dear brothers and sister." Chrysalis taunted. She then reappeared and there were now three of her. Each one shot out a barrage of arrows at the boys and showed no mercy or expression while doing so. The boys defended themselves as much as they could, but it wasn't enough as they all got pushed back and continued to get pierced by the arrows.

 _(Song End)_

After a while Chrysalis stopped, which made the boys fall to the ground. They weakly got up and could barely stand as the three Chrysalis' walked toward them. "My, my, my. You three are stronger then I expected. Tell me: What is it that keeps you going no matter what?" She asked. "Each other. Our friends. Our family. Every person we met kept us going." Crimson stated before his armor disappeared. "The fight's now over until the last person stands Chrysalis. And we're not done yet." Vanitas added. "You and Xehanort won't get away with this. We will stop you." Sonic concluded. as his and Vanitas' armor disappeared as well.

"Touching." The left Chrysalis replied before her and the others grabbed the boys by their throats and held them up high. "We can feel all this love inside of you and for those you cherish. How about we take it all away just like we did with your magic." The real Chrysalis in the middle said before she and her other selves planted kisses on the boys. They were on the lips which shocked them, but at the same time the boys couldn't do anything as their love and their remaining power were fading away.

"This ends now!" Multiple voices yelled before shining lights erupted from the boys and pushed the Chrysalis' away from them. They all questioned what happened before noticing Bloom Diva, Nighting Gale, and Cat Dancer holding the boys in their arms along with Winter Bell. "WHAT!? How can you four be here?" The right Chrysalis said with a surprised voice. "We offered to help these children defeat Xehanort. Now, you're gonna have to deal with us." Nighting Gale replied firmly while holding Sonic.

 _(Gohan's Anger Theme)_

Her, Bloom, and Cat Dancer gently placed the boys down before they and Winter firmly placed their attention on Chrysalis. "Fine then. I'll kill all of you." Chrysalis said firmly before her and her clones began to shoot continuous energy arrows at the Spirits. Bloom Diva stood against this before humming a certain musical tone. When she did all of the arrows stopped in front of her, which shocked Chrysalis.

"Wrecking Refrain!" She announced before reflecting the arrows back. Chrysalis and her other selves were bombarded with her own attack. The other Chrysalis faded away while the main one stood strong with a few scratches on her face and body. "Whirlwind Gust!" Nighting Gale announced before spinning around a few times and releasing slash attacks on Chrysalis, which were all very effective. "Avalanche Storm!" Winter Bell announced before shaking her chime and blasting Chrysalis with a large amount of snow and wind.

"Full Moon Mayhem!" Cat Dancer announced before summoning out a large portion of energy and blasting it directly at Chrysalis. Each attack sent Chrysalis flying back until she crashed against the wall and fell on her stomach.

 _(Song End)_

Chrysalis slowly got up and looked at the beings in front her. Bloom Diva, Nighting Gale, Winter Bell, and Cat Dancer glared at her angerly while prepared to fight her again, however Chrysalis instead disappeared before growling at the Spirits.

The Spirits then went toward the boys and offered them some healing light. Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas started to glow before it vanished as they started to get up. Vanitas then switched with Autumn to get some rest and all of the Spirits were glad to help.

"Spirits...? Is it really you or are we dreaming?" Sonic asked.

"It's us, Sonic. We're here in reality with you." Nighting Gale replied with a kind smile.

 _(La Pace)_

"Are you sure?" Crimson asked.

Bloom giggle a bit before nodding, which he believed.

"How did you girls appear when we didn't call you?" Autumn asked.

"You four were in trouble, so we came to help. The Heavenly Dragons already did their part, so it was our turn to help you like you all did for us." Winter Bell explained.

Hearing that made the teens smile. "You four aren't alone on this journey anymore. Us and the Dragons are fighting along side you. When you are ever in trouble, we'll be there." Cat Dancer said proudly.

"Thank you. All of you." Crimson said warmly.

"You're welcome. Now let's go after Chrysalis." Bloom replied warmly before her and the others returned to the bracelets.

 _(Song End)_

 **Hollow Bastion: Grand Hall**

After leaving the area, the teens ran to go after Chrysalis and found a strange place. They ran up a set of stair cases and noticed Chrysalis on the floor next a strange device on her left that bared the Heartless Emblem through electricity.

"Chrysalis." Autumn called.

Chrysalis gasped before looking back at the teens before turning to them while getting up. "If you're here to finish me off, then go ahead." She added.

"Chrysalis. There's more to a heart than anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings, including love. Love is important in every world. Without it, nothing else matters. And what would you become if you didn't have it. You want love, but you're also afraid of it because of how it can reject you. Deep down you know what you're doing is wrong and we want to help you become a better person." Sonic said deeply while placing his hand over his heart.

"After what I did... You're willing to help a ugly creature like me?" Chrysalis asked.

"You're not ugly. You're beautiful in your own way. Abandon Xehanort. You don't need this kind of power anymore if you would only just try to be kind to those around you. Treat beings how you want to be treated." Autumn replied sweetly.

"What's in it for me? Are you just saying that because of my current state?" Chrysalis questioned before they all shook their heads while slowly walking up to her.

"No, we're telling you the truth. And people and ponies alike will like you for you and not anything else. We don't want to fight you anymore. Let us help you." Crimson said, offering a hand to her while giving her a smile.

Chrysalis thought a lot about everything she did and more. There was nothing left for her and going back to Xehanort wouldn't do any good for her, so she took in a deep breath and kindly slapped away Crimson's hand while getting up.

"No. I apologize, but the answer is no. It's far too late to help me." She replied with a depressed tone, making the others feel the same way. "However, I will give you these." She added before revealing a Sphere of Harmony and the stolen magic. The Sphere of light blue, symbolizing Rarity's element.

Autumn took the Sphere and absorbed it while Sonic opened the bag of stolen magic as it returned back to where it belonged. Afterwards both the teens and Chrysalis stared at each other before sharing small smiles, even though they didn't share the same grounds.

Then in a split second Chrysalis gawked while the teens widened their eyes in shock. A hand came right through her chest holding a glowing black green heart before it got crushed. Chrysalis was completely stunned and traumatized as the teens were too before turning her head to notice Ansem: The Seeker of Darkness behind her, showing a evil grin.

"Sorry Chrysalis. You were too much of a liability now." He said in a creepy tone.

Chrysalis couldn't talk and began to fade away. Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn fell to their knees before staring at what they got saw. "How could you do that to her?" Crimson asked with a slight breaking tone.

"So, you have come this far and still understand nothing. She was just a inadequate disappointment. Especially since she harbored a heart, which Nobodies can grow in time." Ansem replied while crossing his arms.

"Indeed." A voice said. It was Xemnas as he was walking out of a Corridor of Darkness. "A heart is never lost for good. There may have variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempt to control the mind, and convince it to renounce it's sense of self. But understand, one can banish a heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so we knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation." He said, explaining that Nobodies eventually grow hearts of their own.

This completely surprised the teens, including Autumn and Vanitas. "Why then? Why did you lie to me and the others? Telling us right from the beginning that we didn't have hearts?!" Vanitas demanded.

"It's quite obvious. Because of the four of you. We and our original incarnation created this organization for a specific purpose. Summon Harmony Dragon, summon Kingdom Hearts, then after every world is as we see it, make everyone have the exact same heart and mind. In a simple manner- we are going to turn everyone into Xehanort." Ansem replied, explaining their true plans.

"That's... That's insane!" Crimson yelled firmly.

"That's it. All of you. Let all of that anger out. Give you heart to supreme darkness; and serve under our words!" Ansem said with a grin.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were completely furious from hearing this before the four of them screamed into the air and as they did they went into Berserk Mode as each of their eyes glowed. Ansem and Xemnas smirked from this as this was what they wanted to see while the violent winds pressed through the air.

"No! Guys, don't give in to the darkness!" Odd-Eyes said. "We all want revenge on Xehanort, but this isn't the way." Dark Rebellion added. "Think about what you're fighting for and the road you're on." Clear Wing added. "Your friends, family, and loved ones are counting one you. We're here with you, don't give in to temptation." Starving Venom concluded.

Hearing their voices made each of the teens remember the people they care about and have flashbacks of them. Then the winds faded out and the teens took in some deep breathes before exiting out of Berserk Mode and glaring at the Heartless and Nobody.

"Your resistance to the darkness is strong, but it won't save you. You can try as long as you like, but you're fates end here!" Ansem announced before he and Xemnas went into the portal of the Heartless contraption. The Guardians went after them immediately without a plan.

 **Hollow Bastion: Endless Abyss**

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were floating in a black void. Nothing was around them, not even a small glimmer of light.

"Behold, the Endless Abyss. Within lies the heart of this world. Heart-EartH!" Ansem announced.

Suddenly the teens were greeted by a massive, incredibly long dragon that had white scales, large wings, a hole in it's chest containing Ansem: The Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas: The Nobody of Xehanort, and a endless bottom half while containing no arms.

The dragon roared when it saw it's prey and circled around them. "Darkness conquerors all worlds!" Ansem said loudly. "The light will expire! Darkness will prevail!" Xemnas added.

The teens were completely speechless when facing the dragon, but now was the perfect time to call for some help. " _Dichromatic eyes of courage. Burn those that stand in your way. Odd-Eyes. Hear my call!"_ Crimson said, raising his right hand and gripping his pendent with his left. " _Fangs of rebellion, attack those foolish enough to oppose you. Descend! Dark Rebellion!"_ Sonic said, raising his right arm and gripping onto his fang key with his left. " _Spread your beautiful wings, and soar to the heavens at the speed of light. Clear wing! Hear my cry!"_ Autumn said, raising her right hand and placing her left on her necklace. " _Poisonous Fangs. Prey and hunt on those who live in the darkness. Appear! Starving Venom!"_ Vanitas said as he switched with Autumn while raising his left hand in the air.

With that, the four Heavenly Dragons appeared while releasing their roars. They noticed Heart-EartH and roared at him before receiving one back. Crimson hopped onto Odd-Eyes, Sonic did the same with Dark Rebellion, and Autumn went to Clear Wing with Starving Venom next to her.

As they faced the dragon, Heart-EartH opened it's mouth and released a massive dark blast at them. Everyone dodged it before charging toward it to attack. "Odd-Eyes. Spiral Flare Burst!" Crimson ordered. Odd-Eyes listened and launched his head back before firing a massive blast of flames. It effected Heart-EartH, but he wasn't damaged too much. "Dark Rebellion. Revolt of Lightning, Disobey!" Sonic ordered. Dark Rebellion opened his wings and dashed downwards before coming back up and creating a massive cut on Heart-EartH with his fang.

Heart-EartH screeched in pain, but his scar quickly healed due to Ansem and Xemnas. Afterwards it was Clear Wing's turn. "Go Clear Wing. Helldive Whirlwind Strike!" Autumn requested. "Read my mind, Autumn." Clear Wing replied before creating a vortex around her body and dashing straight toward Heart-EartH's chest. When she smashed it a barrier was shown to protect Ansem and Xemnas, which meant everyone had to aim directly at the chest.

"Starving Venom! Calamity Distortion!" Vanitas said through his spirit form. "My thought's exactly!" Starving Venom replied before opening his wings and launching a energy blast at Heart-EartH's chest. The attack broke the barrier and released Ansem and Xemnas from it, but the battle was far from done. Both men smirked and summoned out their signature weapons while making Heart-EartH grow even bigger than before.

Ansem wielded a doubled edged staff while Xemnas had two laser blades coming out of his palms. In a flash both men dealt powerful blows against the dragons, causing them to scream in pain before Heart-EartH dealt a powerful dark blast at them, one where no one avoided. Everyone yelled in agony before the dragon stopped attack, leaving them to float in the abyss with scratches on their bodies.

"My kin... Is this really the best you can do?" A unknown voice called out to the wielders of the Keyblade.

"W-who are you...?" Sonic asked weakly.

"My name is Hakai. Do not be afraid. I am here to help you." The voice said, revealing his name.

"How? They're too strong. Even with our combined strengths it still wouldn't be enough." Crimson said weakly.

"Are you sure? The dragons and the spirits wouldn't like it if you'd quick now. You all are stronger then that. I am apart of you. I am you when you become whole. Become whole once more and I shall shine the light from the depths of darkness. Please, trust me." Hakai replied calmly.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas didn't know what to make of this, but it's the only option they have left. So, after gathering all of the strength they had left, the siblings pushed toward each other and shared a group hug while saying, "We shall be as one!" Doing so ignited a massive light that blinded the dragons, Ansem, and Xemnas. Once it faded Hakai appeared, wearing golden armor and wielding his Keyblade up.

"You." Xemnas said with a shocked tone.

"Yes. It is I, Hakai. The lost brother of Alpha and Omega, the third Kingdom Knight. My soul and body was shattered after the Keyblade War and I laid dormant within these kids. But now I've returned, and I require the help of the Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope." Hakai replied before raising his left arm and summoned the spirits next to the dragons. "Hear my wish, friends. Xehanort is near, but today let us join together as a team, fight as one!" He added, speaking to the beings behind him before raising his Keyblade into the air.

"We accept." The dragons and spirits said. Happy to hear that, Hakai opened two portals above them. The dragons went into one and the spirits went into the other. The portals glowed brighter and revealed two new beings next to Hakai.

" _Dragon forged from destiny. Reveal yourself and claim peace to the promised future. Appear, Zarc!"_ Hakai chanted and revealed a massive white dragon who was a combination of the Heavenly Dragons.

" _Angel born from Heaven. Guide us down a balanced path and allow the twilight and harmony to protect the innocent. Arise, Ray the Angel of Salvation!"_ Hakai chanted again and revealed a beautiful woman wearing a short sliver armor plating, white skirt with silver armor knee guards, flowing white hair, light blue eyes, light skinned, light brown knee sandals, and large angel wings.

"Impossible!" Ansem yelled.

"No, it is possible. Now you will face your judgement!" Zarc said firmly. "The light of hope will never die. Harmony and the twilight will live forever!" Ray added. "Together! Creation Surge!" All three announced before combining their attacks together and launching a beam of pure light directly at Ansem, Xemnas, and Heart-EartH. "Light..." Xemnas said as he was fading from existence. "But why?" Ansem added while suffering the same fate.

Heart-EartH reverted back to how he was before as his scales turned dark black with yellow eyes, small arms, and his heart in the middle of the chest. After the blast both Hakai, Zarc, and Ray reverted back to who they were before leaving the Endless Abyss with Heart-EartH thanking him for the help.

 **Hollow Bastion: Entrance Hall**

The Guardians of the Twilight started leaving Hollow Bastion and had their friends returned to their accessories.

"Congratulations, children." A familiar voice said behind them.

"Xehanort!" They said firmly to him before summoning their Keyblades and getting into stances.

"You all are almost there. I have the remaining Spheres of Harmony. If you want them returned, let us meet at the fated place where your destinies are sealed. Castle Oblivion. There, we will settle this feud between us, and the last light within your hearts will die." Xehanort replied before disappearing.

"Castle Oblivion... We'll be there, Xehanort." Crimson said firmly with everyone else agreeing as well.

 **End of Chapter 51.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this because the next chapters will get even more crazy.**

 **Zarc and Ray are from Arc-V. I do not own them. I do not own the suggested music as well, they belong to their respected owners. Also Heart EartH is from Zexal, I do not own him either. I am also a big sucker for dragons, so there's that you should know about me.**

 **Happy 51th chapter everyone! :)**

 **Next chapter will come up soon.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM me for any questions.**

 **Bro hooves. /) /)**


	52. Chapter 52: Reflections Part 1

**Hello everyone, it's time for a new chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 52: Reflections Part 1

 **Equestrian Human World**

"Ugh... Where... What happened to me?" A voice said from a alleyway.

"Adagio? Are you okay?" Sonata asked.

Adagio opened her eyes and noticed her friend standing in front of her while Aria was feeling dizzy and had her back against the wall. Adagio slowly got up and looked at her hands and body before turning to the others.

"Sonata? Aria?" She questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sonata asked.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna puke." Aria added.

Confused by what was going on, Adagio walked pass Sonata and exited out of the alleyway. Once she did the others followed before she noticed a window and looked at herself. She was quiet and slowly felt her face before slightly gasping.

"We're people again. I guess after becoming a Nobody and killing yourself, you return to the place where it happened." She said to herself. "Vanitas. Wherever you are, I'll be here waiting for you." She added while continuing to stare at herself.

Sonata and Aria didn't have a clue what their friend was going on about, but felt glad that they were human again nonetheless.

 **Castle Oblivion: Entrance Hall**

After leaving Hollow Bastion, the Guardians of the Twilight went to go search for Xehanort at Castle Oblivion. However there was only a small problem. They absolutely had no idea where it was or how to get there.

Suddenly a large flash of light appeared in front of them and they all arrived in front of a strange looking castle. Once inside Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas were quiet while noticing the white walls around them.

"Okay guys, this is it." Crimson said while facing his siblings.

"Yeah, once we venture through the castle and find Xehanort, we'll defeat him and restore Harmony Dragon." Sonic replied.

"Then we'll be able to go home and be with the people we care about." Autumn added.

"Let's not jump the gun here. Focus on what we need to do, then worry about the rest." Vanitas concluded.

Everyone nodded from that before moving along, but before they could take a step forward Xehanort appeared right in front of them. "Ah, glad you all could make it." He said with a grin.

Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn summoned out their Keyblade while glaring at him. Crimson then rushed in to attack him, but Xehanort pushed him back with intense force before doing the same with Sonic and Autumn.

"Did you believe you could harm me so easily? This is a very special place for the four of you and I intend to see how far you'll go to end my life." Xehanort said while walking up to them as they got up.

"That won't take long, old man. Blizzard!" Sonic replied before pointing his Keyblade at Xehanort to release his magic, but nothing happened. "What?" He added with complete confusion.

"Fire!" Crimson tried and received the same results. "Thunder!" Autumn tried as well and the same experience occurred.

"What happened to our magic?" Sonic wondered out loud.

"It's quite obvious. The moment you all set foot in my castle, you forgot every spell and ability you ever learned." Xehanort explained. "In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That's the way in Castle Oblivion." He added.

Hearing that surprised the teens as they couldn't believe they fell for this trap, but they could use their Keyblades and their friends, so it wasn't completely bad. "If you four want the remaining Spheres, then you will need to pass four tests. Each will be dependent on yourselves and you must face them alone. The dragons and Spirits can help you, but the four of you will do these one at a time." Xehanort said before tossing a card at Crimson as he caught it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The beginning toward the end, my child. There's more to it then meets the eye, but you'll need to understand it for yourself." Xehanort replied before disappearing.

Crimson looked at the card and noticed it had a fire symbol on it, reflecting his element. "Come on, let's go." He said before dismissing his Keyblade and heading toward the door up ahead with Sonic and Autumn following.

Once they got near the door Crimson held the card up and it started glowing before the door opened and he instantly ran in.

 **Castle Oblivion: First Floor**

Once Crimson got through he turned around and noticed that Sonic and Autumn weren't behind him anymore.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" He called out.

"They're with you. Or more precisely, they're within your spirit." A unknown voice said.

"Who's there?" Crimson called.

Suddenly he was met with a person wearing a black coat and a hood covering his face. "No way! I thought there were only thirteen of you?" Crimson said with a surprised tone.

"Oh, I'm not apart of the Dark Conquerors. I'm more different then they are." The guy said.

"Who are you then? And what did you do with my siblings?" Crimson asked firmly.

"I told you. They're within your spirit. Once you exit this room another will take your place and so on. For now, let's talk about you, Crimson Alexander Nova." The figure said.

"How do you know my full name?" Crimson replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I just do. Do you believe that your brave? Courage is apart of your element and you're willing to sacrifice yourself for the benefits of others, if I'm not mistaken?" The figure asked.

"Yes. No matter what happens, I'll be there to help those in need. Even if I die, I won't allow anyone else to get hurt." Crimson replied.

"Good answer. However... You still have a fear of the darkness **-** Your afraid of going into Berserk Mode again and losing control, are you?" The figure questioned.

Crimson wasn't too quick to answer that before replying, "I've managed to control it. It won't blind my actions." He said strongly.

The figure chuckled before responding, "We'll see about that."

The figure then disappeared, leaving Crimson to wonder what he was talking about. Deciding to save it for later, he began to run through the first floor and noticed a door up ahead. Opening it, Crimson found himself in a strange village that looked peaceful and calm; almost like it was another world.

The village had grassy plains, large houses, and the people around him looked nice and normal. "What is this place?" Crimson asked himself before walking along.

Suddenly from up above he noticed something in the sky, then it was revealed to be fire covered boulders heading toward the village. "Everybody run!" He yelled before running to take cover. The villagers listened and screamed in terror before running off with their family and friends.

Not knowing what was going on, Crimson summoned out his Keyblade and thought to go help those in need. He saw a small family about to get crushed by one of the boulders before dashing forward and slicing the debris in half, saving them.

"Are you all okay?" He asked.

The family looked at him and grew frightened faces. "Get away from us, demon!" The father yelled.

"Demon? Sir, I just asked if you and your-" Crimson replied before getting interrupted.

"Get away! We won't allow your kind anywhere near our daughters! Go! And return to the depths of hell!" The father said before grabbing a pitchfork and pointing it directly at Crimson.

Even though he had no idea what was going on, Crimson could feel the fear and anger within the man's eyes, so he ran off to see if anyone else was in trouble. As the was running he noticed that the village was covered in flames and was now completely destroyed. More and more boulders came and he had to save what was left as long as nobody got hurt. Suddenly the people from the village circled around him with angry eyes.

"Demon!" One of them yelled. "You caused this. You and your bloodshed sword!" A woman yelled out.

"What? No, I just want to help. I would never want to kill anyone." Crimson replied as calmly as he could.

"Really? Look at your weapon." A little boy asked.

Crimson looked at his Keyblade and noticed blood dripping from it, which slightly surprised him. "I-I don't know where this came from." He replied.

The villagers didn't believe him and began attacking him. Crimson tried to get away from them, but he got hit by numerous rocks that severely injured him. "Please, stop! I don't want to fight." He pleaded to the villagers.

"The Keyblade is made for destruction. You've killed before and you've brought nothing but hurt and suffering to those around you." The village elder said firmly.

"But...but I was trying to help you. Why would I ever want to destroy or kill mindlessly?" Crimson replied while weakly getting up.

"Because those who wield a Keyblade are destined to become demons. Your heart is hollow enough to be a demon, and for that you must die." The elder said before a crowd of villagers charged at Crimson.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew them all back and the villagers all stared at Crimson who had his eyes covered by his hair. "I don't want to fight any of you. Stop while you can." He asked before turning around and walking away.

The villagers wanted him to die due to him being a "demon", so they completely ignored his warning and charged at him once more. With that, Crimson couldn't hold it in, so he instantly went into Berserk Mode and fought back. He only destroyed their weapons and pushed them back without going to far, but that soon left the wind when he got punched from the back of the head by a large country boy and was held in the air by his neck.

The village elder stepped forward and looked at him. "My apologizes, but the demon must be extinguished from you. When you die you'll be in a safe haven, accept this fate." He added before grabbing a pitchfork and aiming it directly toward his heart. Crimson whaled into the air as a dark aura appeared around him before he slashed the country boy and cut him in half. Blood covered his Keyblade, then Crimson killed the elder and the rest of the villagers who dared to oppose him for being a "demon".

Minutes later, Crimson was breathing heavily before falling to his knees in exhaustion. He then gasped and observed his surroundings before realizing what he just did while regaining control of himself. "What...have I done?" He said with his voice breaking.

"You became exactly what you are." A voice replied in front of him as the figure reappeared.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked.

The figure removed his hood and face was revealed, shocking Crimson. He looked just like him, but his hair and eyes were dark green; the opposite of his color. "I am you, or more like a replica." The figure said with a grin. "This is your true nature, Crimson. A killer. A beast. And a murderer. Remember, the Dark Conquerors grew hearts as well, which meant you killed actual people even if they were Nobodies. Your friends were horrified from it and so were your birth parents. That's your true destiny." The Replica added.

"No... I-I killed them because they were going to hurt others." Crimson said, his voice still broken with tears developed in his eyes.

"Maybe, but you've always allowed your temper to get the better of you, don'tcha? When you were little you protect your brother well, even if you were bullied. That temper was sparked the moment you had enough and wanted to fight back, so you did and that only caused you more pain. Face it, Crimson. You're weak." The Replica replied before summoning out his green flamed chakrams. "I'll end your suffering right here and now, if you want me too?" He added.

Crimson didn't reply as tears fell from his eyes. He then released his Keyblade before standing up and spreading out his arms, preparing to die. His Replica smirked before throwing his chakrams at him. Crimson closed his eyes and got pushed back before crashing into the ground. "Courage. That's not really the right element for you. It shouldn't matter now." The Replica said before walking over to him and charging up his weapon before attempting to finish off his real self.

"No!" Two voices said before a flash of light blinded the Replica.

Then he was knocked back by a tail as it was shown that Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva appeared. "Crimson, get up." Odd-Eyes said.

"Why? I would only cause more suffering." Crimson replied with a deadpan tone.

"This place isn't real. You're still in Castle Oblivion and what you experienced were only illusions." Bloom said.

Crimson got up and wiped away his tears before looking at his friends, "Illusions?" He asked.

"Yes. Look around. Do you believe people like this would ever say bad things to a nice Keyblade wielder like you? Would there ever be a village inside of a castle?" Odd-Eyes asked.

Crimson thought about it before getting the idea. He then gripped his fists and was tempted to enter Berserk Mode again as he walked up to his friends. "So you figured out my little secret. No matter, with the look on your face, you'll allow the darkness to consume you completely." The Replica said as Crimson was getting madder by the second.

As Crimson's eyes were about to fade, Odd-Eyes and Bloom held his hands, which made him slightly gasped as he looked at them. "Crimson, look at the both of us." Bloom said calmly as she tightened her grip on his left hand. "You can win this fight and defeat your Replica. Don't be afraid anymore. It's okay to feel angry and upset, but what you do with them is ultimately up to you. You're not alone in this anymore. Keep the balance within your heart and have the courage to move forward." Odd-Eyes added, tightening his grip on Crimson's right hand.

Crimson looked at the both of them as they were showing their feelings for him. "That's so cheesy. What good will a dragon and a flower girl do for you?" The Replica asked.

Crimson closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling it from his mouth, then his pendent started swinging back and forth on it's own while glowing bright red. After a few seconds, Crimson reopened his eyes. He was still in Berserk Mode, however it was different now as his pupils and irises were showing and glowing red. "Bloom... Odd-Eyes... Thank you." He said to them with a smile.

"I could use your help in beating this guy, if you don't mind?" He added with the others completely agreeing. "Alright then, let me show you my true power!" The Replica said before he started glowing green and transform into a nightmarish knight with demon arms, wings, and a horned helm.

Odd-Eyes and Bloom released their hands from Crimson before glowing red and yellow auras around themselves. Afterwards they turned into lights and merged with Crimson, giving him a new kind of power to fight.

" _The shining light of courage within the darkness, rise and bring forth salvation to the weak. Crimson Nova: Saber Mode!"_ The trio said together as Crimson reappeared from a blinding light and wore a new type of armor. It was white and yellow, had twin sabers on each side of his arms, emitted a glowing light red aura, a long red tail, and the eyes for the helmet were dichromatic. the left side was yellow and the right was red.

"Nice look. I'm impressed. But now, It's time to fight!" The Replica said with a demonic tone before jumping into the air and striking down at Crimson.

Crimson jumped toward him and both of their weapons clashed before they returned to the ground. They dashed toward each other again and exchanged blow for blow, then the Replica kept his distance and threw his chakrams at Crimson. Crimson defended himself using his sabers and pushed the chakrams away before dashing toward his Replica and kneeing him in the gut before kicking him off in the distance.

The chakrams returned to him before he decided to surround them in a ring covered with green flames. After that he threw his weapons at Crimson, which were easy for him to dodge. However they went into the flames and popped out before heavily damaging Crimson until the Replica stepped in and punched him hard in the gut. It made Crimson gawk, but not enough to take him down as he slashed at his Replica, giving him a bloody scratch.

The Replica then dashed forward again with Crimson doing the same. The exchanged blows until Crimson got onto the walls and pushed his double onto the ground before releasing his sabers around his body as they began to spin. "Fateful Salvation!" He yelled, calling his attack. Light towers began to form and the flame arena disappeared before it could heavily attack the Replica. He felt extreme pain and attempted to get up, unfortunately that was a bad choice as Crimson stepped in and pierced him right through the chest as he gawked and spit out blood.

"You did it. You killed me. I wasn't suppose to exist, but *coughing* I guess this is how it's suppose to be." The Replica said before Crimson pulled out his saber and reverted to normal with Odd-Eyes and Bloom by his side. "I have to know. Even after I broke you. How can you keep going with your life and live with what you have?" He added.

"It's a heavy burden to bear. I'm not use to it, but me and my siblings don't have a choice. It's rough and it hurts very deeply, but the one thing that keeps my spirits up are the people I hold dear." Crimson replied while placing a hand on his heart.

"Crimson's heart is like the pendent he's wearing. If it swings one way, then you'll know it'll swing the other." Odd-Eyes added.

"His heart shares both light and darkness. There has to be a balance between the two. Too much light won't allow you to experience pain so you can learn to move on. And too much darkness won't allow you to experience joy and happiness so you can have a good life. Both are important and by far he's the only one who understands how it works and how to manage it." Bloom concluded.

The Replica chuckled from that before falling back down. He then closed his eyes and faded from existence before the area transformed back into a part of Castle Castle Oblivion.

 **Castle Oblivion: First Floor: Exit Hall**

At the end of the hall, Crimson and his friends took in a breath from the battle they were in while Crimson's eyes returned to normal. "You know, this reminds me of when we fought together, uh Crimson?" Odd-Eyes said.

"Yeah, it was when-" Crimson replied before stopping. "Wait, when did that happen?" He asked.

"It was at-" Odd-Eyes replied before stopping. "I...I can't remember." He added.

"Remember what Xehanort said? "To find is to lose, and to lose is to find."". Bloom mentioned.

"Was he talking about our memories?" Crimson asked before Bloom nodded. "So people lose their memories here? Wait, does that mean me and the others will forget everything about ourselves?" He added.

"I don't know. However, what's important is that you never forget those you love and have. Right Odd-Eyes?" Bloom replied. "Exactly." He replied.

"Okay. Also I'm now curious about that replica of me. Where did he come from?" Crimson wondered.

"Are you that careless about the origin of things?" A voice called before Xehanort appeared in front of Crimson.

"Was he just a copy of me?" Crimson asked.

"More like a model. He is also not the only one, but until then-" Xehanort said before handing Crimson a card. "Allow another to journey through." He finished before disappearing.

Crimson looked at it and it had a ice symbol on it, reflecting his brother Sonic. Crimson took out his good luck charm and kiss it before placing it on his chest while closing his eyes. "Lyra. Sunset. Everyone. We're almost there." He said quietly before placing it back into his pocket. Afterwards Odd-Eyes and Bloom returned to his pendent and bracelet before Crimson glowed red and transformed into Sonic.

"Huh? Where am I? And why do I have this card?" He wondered. "I don't see the others around, but it looks like it's my turn to go next." He added with a face of determination.

 **End of Chapter 52.**

 **Part 2 will come soon.**

 **See ya later.**


	53. Chapter 53: Reflections Part 2

Chapter 53: Reflections Part 2

 **Castle Oblivion: Second Floor**

It was now Sonic's turn to venture through the castle. Even though he doesn't have a clue on what's going on, the best thing for him to do right now is move forward.

As he got close to the door and opened it with his card, Sonic ran through the blinding light. When the light dimmed he found himself in a very strange place. There were rows of benches everywhere, white pillars, a massive cross at the center of the room, and stained glass windows revealing light shining through them.

"Am I in a church?" Sonic asked himself.

"Yes. A cathedral is more appropriate in my opinion." A voice said from behind him.

Turning around Sonic saw who it was and was completely speechless. It was a replica of him, only his hair was pitch-black and his eyes were gray.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm you. Xehanort created me from your data." The Replica replied.

"My data? So you know everything I know?" Sonic said.

"Duh. Sonic Nathan Blitz. That's your full name and I know what you're afraid of. However, it'll be too easy to tell you, so move on through and see what's to come." The Replica replied before disappearing.

Sonic didn't know what his double meant, but he had to be careful no matter what. He noticed a staircase at the end of of the first row and began walking toward it while giving credit to the architecture as it look beautiful and mostly because he had a liking to Gothic crafts.

As he went up the staircase he noticed more stain glass windows, only they had pictures of angels, fallen angels, and people bounded to wooden crosses. Suddenly he heard a loud scream before running through the halls to see where it was coming from. As he got near the end of hall he saw a person wearing a white cloak while being surrounded by spirits. Not know what was going on, Sonic summoned out his Keyblade and took action.

He rushed in and slashed through the spirits, making them go away as they scattered from the area. He then turned his attention to the person in white and checked to make sure he/she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Suddenly the person began to glow and disappeared. "Okay..." Sonic said with confusion.

He noticed another staircase and quickly made his way there without delay. "Sonic... Sonic..." A mysterious voice called out.

"Who's there?" Sonic replied.

"Help us... please..." The voice asked. "We're near you... please hurry." It added, sounding weak.

Sonic ran through the halls, desperate to help those in need. Up ahead he noticed a stain glass of a woman falling from heaven and directly below it was two women with blood under their bodies. Sonic quickly went over to them and was completely shocked to see that it was his mothers, Hikari and Lucky, laying their lifeless.

"Mom? Oh my god, wh-what happened?" He said with a surprised tone while trying to wake them up. Nothing, their bodies were lifeless and they weren't breathing, which was scaring him to now end.

"My child." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Sonic turned around and saw his mother and birth mother floating in thin air and could be seen through. "What happened to you?" He asked with hesitantly.

"You failed to protect us." Lucky replied.

"Why didn't you come for us sooner?" Hikari said with a scared tone.

"I...I didn't know you were here. I tried to get here." Sonic replied while feeling uneasy.

"You didn't come for us. Why? Why couldn't you save us?" Both women said in unison before fading away.

"Wait!" He cried as they vanished. Sonic couldn't move from what he just saw, but he calmed himself and tried to think that this wasn't real, but there was no time as there were more screams coming from above.

"Nighting Gale! I need you!" He said while raising up his bracelet as it glowed.

Nighting Gale appeared and Sonic briefly explained what was going on to her before she helped him get to the top of the cathedral. Together they dashed through the halls and located another staircase, but instead of taking them, Nighting Gale grabbed onto Sonic's shoulders and flew straight up until they were at the very top.

They were surrounded by more stained glass windows, now showing images of Lucky, Hikari, Leo, Crimson, Autumn, Vanitas, and Twilight falling from the sky and into the depths of Tartarus. Not only that but there were more rows of benches and at the very center of the area was the people Sonic cared for the most with twin bells hanging over them and being held onto wooden crucifixes.

"What in the name of angels is this?" Nighting Gale wondered with Sonic thinking the same thing.

"Your failure." A familiar voice said from behind.

Sonic turned around and saw his Replica while Nighting Gale was confused by what was happening.

"All of your loved ones are here. Dead, because you couldn't save them." The Replica said while pointing at Sonic.

"No, this isn't true. There's no way the people I love would die without me. I believe this is nothing but a trick." Sonic replied strongly.

"Really?" The Replica questioned.

"Sonic..." Voices from behind called.

He turned and saw the spirits of those he loved. "You've forgotten your purpose, my son. You have forsaken us and your family!" Leo said firmly. "Why? I thought you loved me? Why did you let me die?" Twilight said with tears falling down her face. "Why couldn't you handle this on your own?" Vanitas asked. "Big brother, why?" Autumn said with a scared tone. "Please help us." Crimson said, raising his hand to Sonic.

Sonic wasn't feeling too good and it all felt too real for him. The spirits kept calling for him and wanted him to join them in the afterlife, but just when he couldn't take it, Dark Rebellion appeared alongside him.

"Sonic, these aren't the souls of your loved ones. They've been tainted with darkness, I can feel it." Dark Rebellion said.

Sonic looked at the spirits and closed his eyes, then he turned to his Replica and charged in to attack him. The Replica summoned out his black ice shield and defended himself from the attack before pushing Sonic a few feet.

"Dark Rebellion is right. If those are the souls of the people I love, then I would've felt my heart drop and break, but it didn't. Which means this was all a setup by you wasn't it?" Sonic asked firmly.

The Replica chuckled a bit before responding, "Very good. Those are actually the spirits of Nobodies taking the form of those you care for. You can't do anything by yourself, can you? Your brother would always come in to save your sorry neck and get himself hurt because of you. What do you have to say to that?"

"You're wrong. I've handled things on my own. I can do things by myself, but I know that I can't do everything by myself. I don't always rely on those and take their help for myself. They help me because they care about me." Sonic said strongly.

"That's right. We're here too and we're not leaving your side." Nighting Gale said as she stood next to Sonic.

"Xehanort will still pay for his actions, but I will never abandon my friends." Dark Rebellion added as he stood next to Sonic as well.

"Please. If you all think you have a purpose is life, then your bigger fools then I imagined." The Replica replied before charging toward Sonic and attacking with a black ice sword he forged from his right hand.

Sonic dodged it and gained some distance from him before striking back, however he was blocked again by the shield before getting knocked to the ground from a spin kick. Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale tried to intervene, but the Nobodies got in the way while transforming into their true forms. Each one charged at them so they wouldn't interrupt the fight, but that wasn't gonna happen as Dark Rebellion used his chin fang and wrist blades to dispatch them while Nighting Gale used her strong air slashes to do the same.

Sonic and his Replica stood against each other until they clashed once more, then after distancing themselves the Replica raised his right hand up and in-cased Sonic's legs in black ice before dashing toward him and bashing his shield against his chest. This caused the ice to break off and made Sonic collide with the crucifix before the Replica could freeze his whole body against it. Taking the chance to finish it, the Replica turned his right hand into a black ice spear before throwing it at Sonic, however Dark Rebellion got in the way and destroy the spear before it could shatter Sonic.

"Seriously? Why bother continuing when the fight is over?" The Replica asked the dragon and bird hybrid.

"It's not until the last one is standing. And Sonic isn't finished yet." Nighting Gale said as got near her friend in-cased in ice.

"His fate is already sealed when I froze him. His life is done, there's no purpose for him anymore." The Replica said firmly.

"That's where you're wrong, fake. His soul is still alive. We'll show you what happens when we work together as one. Nighting Gale?" Dark Rebellion said before turning his head to his friend.

Nighting Gale nodded before the two of them closed their eyes and concentrated on feeling Sonic's soul, then after matching it's flotation with theirs, Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale turned dark Blue and light green before soaring into the air and traveling toward Sonic.

They bonded with him and a shining light appeared out of the cracking ice with the Replica in complete shock. After it completely shattered the stained glass windows shattered as well before a figure appeared in rays of light, blinding the Replica.

" _From the depths of Purgatory. Sing the song dedicated to the sleeping souls. Let it echo throughout eternity! Sonic Blitz: Requiem Mode!"_ The trio said in unison before the figure revealed himself. It was Sonic and he received a new appearance. He had white markings on his face and bare chest, his eyes were dichromatic with his left being dark blue and his right being dark green, curved silver blades on each side of his arms, a tail with sharp edges at the end, and wings with two twin dark orbs at the end.

"What are you suppose to be now? An angel?" The Replica asked.

"An angel? No. I am a guardian of the the twilight. This is my requiem for those innocent souls Xehanort has taken." Sonic replied.

The Replica didn't care what he was now, so he dashed forward and attempted to pierce Sonic with another black ice spear, however Sonic grabbed his arm at the right moment before kneeing him in the gut and punching him toward the ground. When the Replica got up Sonic launched two strained energy binds toward him, restraining his movements.

"Ugh! What are these things?" Replica asked in pain.

"Those binds are made from pure light from innocent souls. Now, it's time to end this." Sonic replied before rising into the air.

He released a unknown time of energy from his wings and they took on the appearance of stained glass while light was shining from them. Then Sonic's curved blades glowed light blue before he flapped his wings and dashed toward the Replica. "Relinquished Disaster, Disobey!" He cried before releasing powerful uppercuts against the Replica.

Once the deed was done, Sonic returned to the ground with Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale appearing by his side. The Replica fell to his knees as the binds disappeared and his shield cracked before shattering itself. "Well done, Sonic. You sure you can be there for everyone who needs you?" He added.

"You know I will. If a friend or someone I care for needs me to be there, I'll be there." Sonic replied.

"Hmph. You're always yourself, even in the toughest situations. That's amazing." The Replica said before disappearing.

Once he went away the area around transformed back into a part of Castle Oblivion.

 **Castle Oblivion: Second Floor: Exit Hall**

Sonic and his friends then walked toward the end of the hall and took in a breath from what just happened. Afterwards he got on his knees and intertwined his hands while closing his eyes.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Nighting Gale asked with Dark Rebellion wondering too.

"Praying. I just felt like the need to do it after being inside a church. Want to join me?" He replied.

"What do we need to do?" Dark Rebellion asked.

"Get on your knees, intertwine your hands together, then close your eyes and make a wish to God or ask him for something really important to others. After you're finished you say amen." Sonic explained.

Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale didn't know much about that, but decided to give it a shot. Going side by side with Sonic, the dragon and bird hybrid mimicked what their friend was doing as much as they could.

"Amen." Sonic said, finished with his pray. "Amen." Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale followed.

Once they all got up Xehanort appeared with a deadpan appearance, "How touching for you to pray child, but I'm afraid the lord and God won't save your fate." He added.

"I'll always believe in faith. Even if I get dragged into the darkness." Sonic replied firmly.

"Very well said." Xehanort said before tossing him a card.

When Sonic caught he noticed at it was two. One had a lightning symbol and the other had a violet star symbol. Xehanort disappeared without a word, leaving Sonic to wonder if he wasn't in the right mood or something.

Dark Rebellion and Nighting Gale returned to their resting placing as Sonic was glowing a blue aura before transforming into Autumn.

"Huh? My brothers...? Where are you?" She said in a worried tone while observing her surroundings. "No one is here, and I have these weird cards. Don't know what they're for, but if they lead me to my brothers then I'll need to go on." She added as she walked up to the door up ahead.

 **End of Chapter 53.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Part 3 will come soon.**


	54. Chapter 54: Reflections Part 3

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 54: Reflections Part 3

 **Castle Oblivion: Third Floor**

Autumn used one of the cards in her hands and accessed the door in front of her. When she entered through she was found right back home, in the Equestrian Human World.

"I'm...home?" She asked herself. "Something seems off." She added while walking up to the door of her house.

As she went inside she noticed her mother getting ready for her workout routine. Seeing her made Autumn smile before she ran up to her to give her a big hug. However she instantly passed through her like a ghost.

"Uh?" She said with a surprised tone. "Mommy? Are you okay?" She added with confusion.

"Oh, I forgot my headband upstairs." Lucky said, ignoring Autumn and passing right through her to get upstairs.

"What's going on?" Autumn said with a slight frightened tone.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't know." A voice said from behind her.

Autumn turned around and was shocked by what she was seeing. It was a replica of her, only her hair was blue like Aqua's and her eyes were cyan like Sunset's.

"What are you suppose to be?" Autumn asked.

"I'm you. A replica." The Replica replied.

"Replica? So was this a trick of yours? What did you do with my mommy?" Autumn asked.

The replica chuckled before she started laughing. "You're such an idiot. You don't exist, remember? Just a Nobody without a heart." She added.

Autumn slightly gasped from hearing that before replying, "Liar! I do exist and I don't have a heart."

"Stop lying to yourself. You came from Crimson and Sonic. You are them, only mixed and swapped, which is a rare occasion." The Replica stated.

"No! I am me! Nobody else!" Autumn said loudly before summoning her Keyblade and charging at the Replica. However before she could make contact, the Replica blew her away with a powerful gust of wind from her palm, sending Autumn against the wall behind her.

"Fine. If what you saying is the truth, then go find out for yourself." The Replica said before disappearing.

Autumn weakly got up from the floor and noticed her double was gone. She then dismissed her Keyblade and left the house to go outside. As she did she noticed that everything around her looked normal, but didn't let it confuse her since this wasn't real.

The next place Autumn went to was Canterlot High. When she went inside she noticed no changes to the school before turning to her left and noticing the Crusaders at the end of the hall. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" She called as she went up to them. None of them responded to her, which made Autumn feel a bit uneasy before she tried to tap onto Applebloom's shoulder. Her hand passed through her just like what occurred with her mother.

This surprised Autumn again before the Crusaders ran though her. She was then left alone before looking at her right hand with a frown.

"Isn't it awful? Not being your own person but instead just a fragment of someone else." The Replica said from Autumn's backside.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it." Autumn replied firmly before turning around to see her.

"I'm just giving you a clear image of what you really are. Face it, Autumn. You don't have any mommies, a daddy, a family, or friends. Can you actually tell if you have a heart?" The Replica said.

"I...can't. But I do have emotions, meaning that I do have a heart." Autumn replied strongly.

"Really? How can you tell if they're real or from someone else? You're just like me. We don't have hearts nor are we suppose to exist to begin with. In the end only one of us can live and they'll fade back into the darkness soon." The Replica stated. "For now, you'll need to handle one last phase before we can fight. Ta ta." She added while disappearing.

Autumn groan from that before she started heading outside. Once there she saw all three of her brothers' backsides before going up to them. "Crimson? Sonic? Vanitas?" She called.

The boys turned their heads to look at her which gave her a relief that they heard her, but then they turned their heads and began to walk away. "Wait, brothers wait for me!" She said while chasing after them.

Autumn tried her best to reach them, but they were so far into the distance and didn't stop for her. She then stopped running to catch her breath and saw that her brothers were gone. She didn't know what to do now, but she decided to keep on running to find anyone who would know her and help her with what was going on.

She kept running to find those she loved or anybody, but she found nobody. Not a single person was around. Not on the sidewalks, driving cars, anywhere. Autumn continued running and got scared with tears falling down her face. She didn't want to be forgotten or fall back into the darkness. All she wanted was for anyone to talk to her, hear her, notice her, but nothing from it came.

She stopped running and fell onto her knees as her endless tears continued passing through her eyes and falling from her face. "I...I don't want to be alone. Mommies. Daddy. Brothers. Sisters. My friends..." She said with a broken voice.

"Aww. The crybaby misses her family. You never had one to begin with, so no one is gonna miss you when your gone." The Replica said, appearing in front of Autumn.

Autumn stared at her with anger before getting up and summoning her Keyblade. "Stop this right now!" She yelled before running toward her to attack.

The Replica summoned out her blue lighting lance and defended herself from Autumn's attack before countering with a roundhouse kick. "Come on. Who would ever love someone like you? You're heart is fake like mine. You don't have a home. And no-one every liked you." The Replica said with a smirk before summoning another lance to her left hand.

"SHUT UP!" Autumn screamed as she got up. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she entered Berserk Mode and dashed toward her double to attack.

The Replica blocked the attack, but then Autumn did a sweep kick to disrupt her balance before landing a good hit on her stomach in midair, send her double back a few feet. "That's it, Autumn. Let anger cloud your mind. It'll ultimately consume you in the end." The Replica said before getting up and raising her lances up.

Autumn felt so much anger inside. Her double was really making her mad and she hated her for it. She charged at her double again to attack, but the Replica launched herself into the air and threw her lances near Autumn before striking them with black lighting appearing from her hands. They acted as conductors, passing through each other with Autumn in the middle, making her feel intense pain as the electricity was surging though her body.

Once it was over Autumn could barely stand until her Replica dived down and punched her toward the ground. She then walked up to Autumn and was prepared to end her with two bolts of black lighting surging through her weapons. "I might going against Xehanort's wishes, but who cares. It's time for you disappear forever!" The Replica said before shooting lighting at Autumn.

"Dichroic Mirror!" A unexpected voice said as a blinding green light emitted the the area, blinding the Replica. Suddenly her lighting was turned against her and she was sent back flying with feeling a lot of pain.

As the Replica groaned from the pain she experienced, she slowly got up and noticed Clear Wing and Winter Bell standing in front of Autumn, protecting her. "Avalanche Storm!" Winter Bell yelled as she shook her chime before a large blast of snow and ice came out of it and aimed at the Replica, pushing her back a few more feet away.

"If you mess with friend, then you mess with us." Clear Wing said firmly. "Right. Autumn's isn't fighting you alone and she's never alone as long as we're here." Winter Bell added.

"Clear Wing... Winter Bell..." Autumn said with a slight quiet tone.

"We're here to help Autumn. Don't let that impostor deceive what you think is true." Winter Bell said as she turned to her. "Plus fighting angerly isn't gonna help you win. You need to have a clear head, so take a breath, count to ten, and breath slowly." Clear Wing added as she saw Autumn in Berserk Mode.

Autumn got up from the ground and closed her eyes before breathing in through her nose and exhaling from her mouth. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten..." She added before opening her eyes as she reverted back to normal.

"Thank you, Clear Wing." Autumn said kindly. "What are friends for? For now, let's take this girl out because she is really pissing me off." Clear Wing replied before turning to the Replica and snarling at her.

"Hmph. I don't care if you get help. But since you did, it's time I show you my true power!" The Replica said before black lighting struck from the sky and was placed onto her. Then after a brief moment she transformed into a giant creature wearing white armor mixed with cyan and carrying her lances that were as big as her now.

Autumn, Clear Wing, and Winter Bell were surprised by this, but not enough to fear it. "Hey, Autumn. How about me and Winter Bell give you some help?" Clear Wing offered.

"I thought you were already helping me?" Autumn replied with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"In a new type of way, deary. It's time for us to synchronize." Winter Bell explained.

"Synchronize?" Autumn asked.

"Just hop on my back and we'll show you." Clear Wing said with slight impatience.

Not sure what she meant, Autumn took the off and hopped on before her, Clear Wing, and Winter Bell soared into the sky. Once they were at a very large height Clear Wing told Autumn to let go. Autumn thought that was crazy because she can't fly nor have wings. Winter Bell asked her to trust them, to which Autumn nodded slightly before releasing her grip from Clear Wing and was falling from the sky with her eyes closed and her thoughts on her friends.

Clear Wing and Winter Bell descended below and was side by side with Autumn before spinning around and creating two glowing green rings around her. Once that was made, Autumn began to glow white as well before a surge of energy passed through her and the rings as they reappeared against the Replica on the opposite side.

"What's happening now?" The Replica said with unimpressed tone.

" _Spread your beautiful wings marked by sacred light. Soar to the heavens with their radiance! Autumn Novablitz: Crystal Wing Mode!"_ The trio said in complete sync as the dust cleared and it showed Autumn with a new appearance. Her clothes were crystallized with white crystal platings, her earrings now had small light blue diamonds instead of leaves, she has a long spiral pattered tail, large wings that were made of crystals, and her eyes were dichromatic as her left was cyan and her right was pure white.

"Nice appearance. You can dress up as much as you want, but that won't change the fact on me beating you." The Replica said while getting into a stance.

"We'll see about that." Autumn replied calmly before taking mid flight.

The Replica attacked using one of her lances, but Autumn dodged the attack and kneed her in the face before distancing herself. The Replica growled from the attack before shooting black lightning at Autumn, however Autumn absorbed the attack into her wings and transformed it into light before reflecting it right back. The Replica screamed in pain, but then dashed forward to land a attack which failed due to Autumn being faster then her.

The Replica turned around and raised both of her lances at Autumn, delivering powerful black lightning strike; one where she wouldn't be able to absorb all of it. Taking the chance, Autumn spread her wings out further before dashing toward the attack. As she was a strong current of wind formed around her along with a radiance of light, which pierced straight through the attack before she smashed right into the Replica's stomach.

"Impossible! There's no way you have the ability to move like that." The Replica said with disbelief while gripping her stomach.

"With the power of my friends, I do. Now it's time to end this." Autumn replied before she started glowing with energy. She then soared into the sky before bouncing from one corner to the next and dashing toward the Replica.

" _Crystal Edge_ _Cataclysm!"_ She cried out before piercing straight through the Replica.

The Replica fell to her knees before reverting back to her original form while Autumn reverted to normal with her friends by her side. As she walked up to the Replica, the Replica looked at her before speaking, "Tell me... Do you believe you have a heart?"

"I don't know. I feel emotions within me. Laughter, anger, sorrow, and despair. I believe I do, just like what my brothers told me. It's also something that can tell us apart. I know what I have and cherish, but you accept false information and accept it blindly without asking why. Tell me. What are you feeling?" Autumn replied.

"I feel... sad. Like this blackness inside me is the only thing I have. I don't understand my heart at all, maybe I don't have one." The Replica replied, feeling upset.

"I believe you do. Your heart will go to the same place as mine." Autumn said.

"Yeah. I guess... That's...okay." The Replica said before fading away.

Once she was gone the area was changed into a part of Castle Oblivion before Autumn and the others started walking on.

 **Castle Oblivion: Third Floor: Exit Hall**

"That was really strange." Winter Bell pointed out.

"Yeah, what do you think Autumn?" Clear Wing asked.

No response was made until Autumn turned around and showed to her friends that she was crying with a smile on her face.

"Autumn, what's wrong?" Winter Bell asked with a worried tone.

"I'm just so happy to see you two here with me. I'm scared of being alone." Autumn replied happily with tears of joy.

 _(Always on my mind)_

Hearing that made Winter Bell and Clear Wing cry too, not from sadness but from understanding what Autumn was thinking and how she was feeling at the same time. Autumn then went up to them and opened her arms for a hug. Clear Wing gently picked her up and hugged her with Winter Bell joining in. They hugged for a few minutes before releasing each other.

"Always remember Autumn, you're just as important to everyone else as you are to us. We'll never forget you and I hope you won't forget us when this is all over." Clear Wing said as she was pulling herself together.

"I won't. I promise." Autumn replied.

Clear Wing and Winter Bell were happy to hear that. Afterwards they returned to Autumn as she wiped away her left over tears. She then took out a leaf from her pocket and placed it on her heart. "My friends. I'll return someday. Never forget that, please." She whispered before placing it back into her pocket.

 _(Song End)_

Autumn then pulled out the last card and started glowing yellow as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Vanitas then appeared and looked around at where he was before looking at the card. "I don't know where I am or where the others are, but I know that we'll be together soon. Xehanort. I'm coming for you." He said with determination.

 **Equestrian Human World: Canterlot High**

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were at lunch while taking about what they were going do over summer break and planned on achieving what they really wanted to do after finishing high school.

"So... any ideas?" Scootaloo asked around.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle replied. "Applebloom, what's wrong?" She added with widened eyes.

"What?" Applebloom replied.

"You're crying." Scootaloo answered.

"I am? Wait, so are you." Applebloom replied with a widen eyes.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and saw tears falling from their eyes, just like Applebloom's. "What do you this means? I don't feel sad, but I'm having a heartache all of a sudden." Sweetie asked.

"Autumn." Applebloom said unexpectedly.

"Autumn." Scootaloo repeated.

"Autumn." Sweetie Belle repeated.

Saying that name made the Crusaders feel sad as they remembered their friend who had to go away. But then Applebloom smiled as she believed Autumn will come back. The others thought that too before an idea came to mind.

"Why do we do something special for her when she comes back?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah! That'll show how much we care about her and how much we miss her." Applebloom replied.

"Then it's settle. Let's get to work." Sweetie Belle concluded.

 **End of chapter 54.**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Part 4 is coming up soon.**

 **See ya next time. :)**


	55. Chapter 55: Reflections Part 4

**Please enjoy. Warning: long chapter.**

Chapter 55: Reflections Part 4

 **Spirit Sanctuary: Village of Remembrance**

"I...I can't believe this. You're really here." Hikari said with a surprised tone.

"It's been a long time, Hikari." Eraqus said with a smile.

"Master Eraqus." Hikari said with a warm smile before allowing him and his kids inside her house. "How are you here? Last I remember, you all fought against Xehanort and he banished you to the Realm of Darkness." She added.

"Your kids helped us." Eraqus replied.

Hearing that shocked Hikari before she grew a worried face, "Are they trapped in the Realm of Darkness now?" She asked.

"We're sure they got out safely. Hikari, you haven't aged a day." Aqua said while walking up to her and held her hands in hers with a smile.

"Likewise. Thank you. It's a blessing to see all of you again, and I hope our kids are alright. My heart can't take anymore suffering they'll have to endure." Hikari replied before frowning a little.

"Master Eraqus. There's so much we need to tell you that have transpired through the years." Leo said with a grin.

"I'm well aware you do, Leo. However as of now... I can't shake the feeling something terrible is going to happen." Eraqus replied while growing concerned.

"What is it, father?" Ventus asked.

"I can't say for certain, but whatever it is- I feel that it will bring forth our demise." Eraqus replied.

"Father, maybe we can help stop it. If it interferes with the other's tests, then I'm certain we can stop it together." Terra suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything at the moment. For now, let's understand more on what had happened over the decades. Leo. Hikari. Please tell us." Eraqus replied.

Leo and Hikari nodded before everyone sat in the living room and listened to what needed to be said.

 **Castle Oblivion: Fourth Floor**

Vanitas went up the door in front of him as his card started to glow. It then opened up and he immediately went inside without hesitation. Once there he was in a place all too familiar to him, The World That Never Was.

"My old home... Out of all the worlds I could've been to, it had to be this place." Vanitas said to himself.

He didn't notice anyone around while walking through the streets, then he suddenly stopped and noticed a figure walking toward him.

"Uh? What are you suppose to be?" He said with a surprised tone and raised eyebrow.

"Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I am a Replica of you." The figure replied with a smirk.

He looked exactly like Vanitas, only his hair and eyes were pink instead of violet.

"So Xehanort made a Replica of me? Figures- I bet he has data on everything me and siblings went through." Vanitas said with his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Clever. We may look the same and have the same features. However, there's only one difference between us." The Replica said before pointing at Vanitas. "Unlike you, I fear nothing." He added.

"You're calling me a coward?" Vanitas asked while uncrossing his arms.

"You're afraid of the dark. Even after becoming one with your sister and embracing the light, you still fear the darkness. I'm different of the other side. I embrace the darkness and make it do whatever pleases me." The Replica replied before transforming his attire. "So...I can wipe the floor with you." He added before summoning his cherry blossom Claymore.

Vanitas summoned out his Keyblade and got into a stance with his replica doing the same. Afterwards both of them charged in and clashed their weapons together. Each side struggled to break through, but they were evenly matched until they distance themselves. The Replica then raised his weapon up and it started to glow under the moonlight. He also went into Berserk Mode as his eyes faded out and glowed light pink before he dashed toward Vanitas and slammed him toward a nearby wall.

Vanitas struggled to get as his replica dashed forward and grabbed his shirt before throwing him over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Giving up already?" The Replica asked while walking up to Vanitas. Vanitas managed to get up before running up to his double and attacking him, only to have the attack deflected.

"It's nice having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. Why reject something that can be so thrilling." The Replica asked.

"What's so thrilling about losing yourself and becoming a monster?" Vanitas replied as he stood up.

"Hmph. Now the coward is playing tough, huh? No matter. The Keyblade isn't yours to bare. No one will ever accept you now and what makes you think anyone will forgive your for your actions?" The Replica asked as he dismissed his weapon.

"Nothing is free in this or any other world. Choices have consequences. And I will earn their forgiveness." Vanitas replied firmly.

"We'll see about that. So long, myself. Hope you don't miss me." The Replica said before running off through the streets.

After catching his breath, Vanitas chased after him until he lost him around a corner. He then continued on while believing that he wasn't a coward.

Upon reaching Memory's Skyscraper, Vanitas looked high in the sky and noticed the heart shaped moon illuminating the streets. "Glad the moon is the same. And I don't see my double anywhere. If this place is from the past, then I know one place that's sure to existence." He said before running off to another part of the city.

As he continued running he noticed the massive crater before turning his attention to the sky again and noticed The Castle That Never Was. "End of the road. How am I gonna get up there?" He said as there wasn't a passageway for him to cross. "Have you forgotten about us already?" A familiar voice said. "Honey, that's why you have us." Another voice said.

Vanitas slightly gasped from hearing them before turning around and seeing Starving Venom and Cat Dancer behind. "I get it now. But how long can you stretch your platings Starving Venom?" Vanitas asked. "Pretty far, but not too far. But I'll manage if we get some distance first before jumping forward." Staving Venom replied.

"We're gonna jump there?" Vanitas questioned.

"Either that or falling into the large chasm." Cat Dancer stated.

Vanitas looked at the castle before turning to his friends before agreeing with the plan with a nod. He then jumped onto Starving Venom's shoulder along with Cat Dancer before moving back a few feet and dashing forward until it was the right moment to jump.

It looked like they weren't gonna make it until Starving Venom stretched out all of his platings and targeted them towards a part of the castle. The platings managed to make it by some miracle before they all got reeled in and managed to land onto a platform.

"You okay, Starving Venom?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah. Just doing that was really painful since my platings were apart of me." Starving Venom replied as he was out of breath while Vanitas and Cat Dancer got off of him. "Well, we're here. Let's get moving." Cat Dancer said before the others nodded.

As the three of them ran inside the castle, Vanitas suddenly stopped at his tracks. "What's wrong?" Cat Dancer asked.

"Something smells funny." Vanitas replied.

Starving Venom and Cat Dancer got confused before they smelled the air. "It's blood." Starving thought. "Yeah, definitely blood." Cat Dancer agreed.

Vanitas went wide eyed from that before smelling his left arm. "I can't believe this is happening. This scent is also deep into my skin. Is it because of the enemies we had to kill?" He said to himself.

"I'm not really sure. But I'm positive that's not the case. For now, let's move on catching that double of yours." Cat Dancer replied.

Even though Vanitas wanted to take a minute to understand this, he thought best to do it later and move on without wasting anymore time.

As the trio made it to a intersection of the castle, they noticed three figures with their backs turned against them. Vanitas immediately recognized them as they were Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn. "Guys!" He called as he went up to them.

"Guys, it's me." He said to them.

Suddenly Crimson turned around and slashed his brother with his Keyblade, ripping his shirt and greatly injuring him. "Ugh! Dude, what the hell?" Vanitas asked firmly.

Crimson didn't respond as Sonic and Autumn joined in and charged at him with their Keyblades. Vanitas immediately summoned his and defended himself. "Stop it guys! Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"We do. We also know what you've become." Autumn answered before her and Sonic stepped back a few feet.

"You're nothing but a creature of the dark Vanitas. And so are your pets?" Crimson said firmly as he joined up.

"Pets? We are not pets. What's gotten into you guys?" Starving Venom asked.

"Darkness is where you three really belong. Allow us to send you back to your true home!" Autumn said before her, Sonic, and Crimson pointed their Keyblades at Vanitas and opened up a wormhole to suck him into the Realm of Darkness.

The suction was very strong. Vanitas, Starving Venom, and Cat Dancer tried to keep themselves at bay, but it wasn't enough and they all got sucked into the portal.

Vanitas, Starving Venom, and Cat Dancer were now falling- Falling into darkness. "Vanitas. Take our hands." Cat Dancer called out.

He looked up to them and lifted his body up before dashing upwards and reaching out for them. He stretched out his arms as much as he could before succeeding in reaching Cat Dancer's and Starving Venom's hands.

"We're here with you." Cat Dancer said with a grin.

"How can you be so calm when we're falling into darkness?" Vanitas asked.

"Because we're together. As long as our hearts are connected then there's nothing to fear. Vanitas, you shouldn't be afraid of the darkness or the light. The darkness within you is very deep, but it's try it's best to be balanced with light." Starving Venom replied. "Remember... Our hearts understand each other. Let your heart speak. What is it saying?" He added.

Vanitas closed his eyes before replying, "It wants me to keep on fighting for the right cause. But, can I really be forgiven for my actions?"

"Yes you can. People, Nobodies, even Shadows make mistakes. It's okay to think about the things you did so that you can learn to move on. The only obstacle prevent'in you from doing that is yourself." Cat Dancer said.

"Don't run from the light; and don't fear the darkness. Both can make you stronger; they'll guide you back to your loved ones." Starving Venom said.

"Can I face them?" Vanitas asked.

"You don't want to?" Both beings asked.

"I do. And I will, with my strength; my dark strength." Vanitas said strongly.

Starving Venom and Cat Dancer were glad to hear that before they shared their hearts with Vanitas. In doing so a violet flash emerged from the darkness and shined on before the three of them merged into one.

 _"Dragon with poisonous fangs. Wild beast that dances in the moonlight. Become one with me and let us prowl in the dark and hunt for our prey in the shadows! Vanitas: Nocturne Predator Mode!"_ The trio announced.

The violet flashed then dimmed, but it was now illuminating around Vanitas in his new transformation. He had four violet rose plating on his shoulders and at the end on each side of his waist, sharp claws, cat-like feet, purple orbs embedded in his platings and chest, fangs, and dichromatic cat eyes, green on the left and dark purple on the right.

Vanitas then sensed something nearby and attacked with his claws. He was then brought back to reality and noticed that he slashed right though Crimson.

"Impossible!" Crimson said with a different voice before transforming into Vanitas' replica while Sonic and Autumn vanished.

"How? How were you able to sense me from the darkness?" The Replica demanded.

"I could sense your blood and darkness. It reeked and brought me right back to you." Vanitas replied as he was getting into a stance.

"You're nothing but a shadow! Everything about you is borrowed!" The Replica said with anger.

"I don't care what you think I am. I know my purpose and I'm going to return to my siblings." Vanitas replied.

The Replica was now beyond mad and furious. He then summoned out his weapon and entered Berserk Mode. "I'll destroy you! I'll make you see that all of your beliefs are nothing but illusions!" He yelled before charging forward to attack.

Vanitas blocked his attack with his arms, then used two of his platings to grab the Replica and pull him up into the air before slamming him onto the ground and the throwing him near a perch. He then attempted to pounce at him, but the Replica dodged it and made his way toward the top of the castle with Vanitas chasing after him. Once they were at the very top where the moon was shining down on them, Vanitas smirked, "Who's the coward now? Running away just so that you could be at a closer range with the moon."

The Replica growled at him before raising his Claymore into the sky and absorb the moon's energy. "Begone!" He screamed before charging at Vanitas. Vanitas ran toward him as well before they clashed again. Both then distance themselves from each other before clashing again, only this time before it happened Vanitas leaped over him and kicked him straight in the face. The Replica couldn't believe he was getting beaten even if he was in Berserk Mode, so he tried absorbing more energy from the moon.

"Not this time." Vanitas pointed out before he opened up his platings and absorbed all of his Replica's energy process, leaving him vulnerable. "That was definitely good to take for myself. Now let's see what I can do with this kind of rush." He added before he started illuminating again. He then dashed toward his Replica and landed two punches on his face and stomach before giving out a strong roundhouse kick.

Once that was done, it was time to end it, so Vanitas opened his platings all the way and released his dark purple root wings as they started charging up with energy from themselves and the moon while aiming it at Vanitas' chest. " _Eclipsed Crisis!"_ He announced before blasting the energy directly at his Replica, completely destroying his entire body.

Once the battle was over, Vanitas retracted his wings before reverted back to normal with Starving Venom and Cat Dancer by his side and the world reverting to a section in Castle Oblivion.

 **Castle Oblivion: Fourth Floor: Exit Hall**

The three of them walked toward the end and noticed a massive door with a card sticking in the middle showing a picture of a fire symbol, a ice symbol, a lightning symbol, and a star symbol.

 _(Riku Theme)_

 _"_ Starving Venom. Cat Dancer." Vanitas called as he got near the card before turning around.

"Yes, Vanitas?" Starving Venom replied.

"I...I just...wanted to say that I'm glad to have met you two. I don't know what I would've done if I was all alone in the darkness. I gave in to the darkness once and it corrupted my sight on what was important to me. Thank you." Vanitas said with a small smile and speaking from his heart.

"Aww. It's no big deal, honey. I'm glad to have met the both of you too." Cat Dancer said sweetly.

"Same. You're never alone Vanitas. A little help doesn't hurt once and a while, even my family keep me in line to make sure I don't do things to the extreme. I may seem like a dangerous and evil dragon, but deep down I'm good. Even through my deceptions." Starving Venom added.

"Yeah. As long as you have strength to protect what matters, both light and darkness will guide you down the road to dawn." Vanitas replied, saying from experience.

Starving Venom and Cat Dancer agreed with that before returning to his ring and bracelet. Afterwards Vanitas walked up to the card before taking it.

 _(Song End)_

It started to glow and blinded Vanitas. Then when the glow faded, Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas himself all appeared together.

"Guys." Sonic said with a growing smile.

"Brothers." Autumn said tearfully before hugging both Crimson and Sonic while Vanitas watched in his astral form with a grin and his arms crossed.

"We're here Autumn, it's alright." Crimson said calmly while hugging her back.

After she was done she wiped away her happy tears before noticing Vanitas. As much as she wanted to hug him so badly, she couldn't because of his form. So instead she formed two fingers in her right hand before kissing them and placing it on her heart. Seeing that made Vanitas slightly gasp before blushing a little as he had never seen his sister care for him this much.

"I'm glad we're all together again. Looks like Xehanort might be behind that door." Sonic said before turning his head to another direction.

"Yeah... Once we go through there's no going back. Are you all ready for this?" Vanitas asked as he and his siblings faced the door.

"Yes." Crimson said.

"I am too." Sonic added.

"Let's do it." Autumn finished.

Vanitas was glad to hear that. Afterwards all four of them decided to do one last thing before heading inside. They all placed their hands over their accessories and summoned out the four Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope.

"Everyone. We need to tell all of you something." Crimson said, going first.

"What is it?" Bloom replied.

"We're about to face and defeat Xehanort from behind that door. Judging by everything that happened throughout our adventures, he isn't all talk." Sonic said.

"Which is why we need to ask the eight of you a favor." Autumn said as he placed a hand on her heart.

"What is it?" Clear Wing wondered.

"If we can't stop and defeat Xehanort; if he becomes the victor, he might do something to us to get us to summon Harmony Dragon. If that happens, then we need you all to destr-" Vanitas said before getting interrupted.

"Of course, we'll be there right by your side." Cat Dancer said.

"What? No, that's not what we said. We want you to destr-" Sonic said, trying to correct the sentence before getting interrupted again.

"Absolutely not! Not after everything we've been through together. We'll help you all no matter what. And if something does happen then we'll go get more help. Either way we're never doing that." Nighting Gale stated sincerely.

The Guardians of the Twilight were surprised by what their friends were telling them, but at the same time they couldn't help but smile. After that the dragons and spirits returned to them before the teens placed on their Keyblade Armors and started walking into the room.

 **Castle Oblivion: Throne Chamber**

Once inside the Guardians saw Xehanort at the very end of the massive empty room sitting in a chair with his knuckle on his chin and showing a evil grin.

"Well, I'm glad you all could make it. I'm impressed you've made it this far. All of this was decided. It is the future that lays within my sight." He said before getting up from his throne.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas stopped at the center of the room and stared at the man responsible for everything that transpired.

"Xehanort. I have to ask. Why are you doing all of this?" Crimson said calmly.

"In ancient times people believed that light was a gift from a unseen realm known as Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was guarded by it's counterparts, the X-blades. And the four guardians, Alpha, Omega, Hakai, and Harmony Dragon. A violent clash shattered the X-blades and imprisoned them all during the Keyblade War. Hakai had his fate at a even worse grandeur. His soul and body were embedded within the blades themselves; fragments of untold power deep within. Crimson Nova. Sonic Blitz. Blessed children of Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion. You two were destined to have this power and were unknown by Hakai; he remained out of existence until the birth of your dear sister and brother. When your hearts, your bodies, your souls, and your minds join as one only then can he resurrect.

I have watched you all for such a long time. How you were raised, the tragedies of your youths, finding each other, and eliminating my organization while at the same time bringing back Harmony Dragon thanks to the power of friendship you share with those you cherish. Vanitas. I acted very rashly on your progression with a Keyblade, I can admit that now and I apologize due to my eagerness to obtain the prizes I desire." Xehanort replied.

Sonic gripped his fists tightly before responding, "What you did back then- your mistakes and raids- changed the destines of our families and caused nothing but despair."

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance, boy. I merely guided those to their proper places. Your birth parents living within a prison of light, the foolish warriors I banished to the Realm of Darkness, Sombra resurfacing your abilities, and my actions that led you here." Xehanort replied.

"You will pay for everything you did, Xehanort. Was making people suffer not enough for you? Now you want everyone to be just like you? You have to stop!" Crimson said firmly.

"I don't think I will. First, let us see how far you've come to end my life." Xehanort replied before placing on his armor and summoning out his Keyblade.

 _(Darkness of the Unknown)_

Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn summoned out theirs and got into stances before charging toward Xehanort. Suddenly he vanished before reappearing in front of Crimson and knocking him away with his Keyblade. Then he turned his attention to Sonic and kicked him far towards a wall before pushing Autumn back with magical force. Crimson charged at him again before jumping into the air and descending toward Xehanort, landing a hit on him before punching his faced with his left hand.

Xehanort them teleported behind him and grabbed the helm on his armor before picking him up and slamming him toward the ground. He then attempted to finish Crimson off, but Sonic and Autumn stepped in and dealt some pretty effective damage on him; knocking him back a few feet. Crimson managed to get up with his siblings by his side, then they all looked at Xehanort before performing a quadruple Strike Strike Raid by launching all of their Keyblades at him, including Vanitas'.

Xehanort blocked two of them, but didn't expect the other two to attack him from behind. The Guardians then rushed and called in their Keyblades once more to attack together, but Xehanort pushed them all back with incredible force. They all landed on their feet again before dashing forward with Xehanort doing the same. All four of them clashed together and created a strong shockwave through the room. They all struggled against one another before distancing themselves.

Each side took in a breather before they all stared at each other. Leaving themselves with no other choice, Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas harnessed the darkness within them before entering Berserk Mode with Autumn wielding Vanitas' Keyblade in her left hand. Xehanort sensed their darkness growing stronger and knew what he had to do. He released a violent roar and entered Berserk Mode himself as a dark aura appeared around him.

No more games, it was now or never. Both sides dashed toward each other before Sonic and Autumn took the lead and attacked first. Xehanort didn't block this time and took their attacks before Crimson dashed in and striked him down hard as Xehanort was sent flying before crashing into the ground. He then got up and heard loud screams before noticing the Guardians coming at him nonstop. He teleported behind them and landed critical damage on them, ultimately breaking them helms of their armors and revealing their eyes filled with anger and rage.

Xehanort teleported into the air and came down fast to strike and Crimson, but he himself didn't expect what happened next. Vanitas switched with Autumn, blinding Xehanort with their light before he ascended and kneed Xehanort in the chin. Then he slashed at his helm before striking at his chest, destroying the armor plating. After that Crimson and Sonic came in and punched Xehanort hard in the face before the three of them kicked him hard toward the ground.

 _(Song End)_

Once Xehanort was down he reverted to normal before getting up weakly and coughing a bit due to his old age. Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas reverted to normal too and went up to Xehanort before point their Keyblades at his face.

"Xehanort. It's over. We've won." Vanitas said firmly.

"Indeed you did, but you should never let your guards down." Xehanort said evilly.

The boys were confused by what he just said before they were suddenly attacked from behind and left onto their backs as their armors disappeared and their Keyblades were dismissed.

"Oopsie Daisy. Wasn't easy finding this place and you all really thought you won, didn't you? As if." A familiar voice said.

The boys pulled their heads back before noticing who shot them. "Xigbar!? You're suppose to be dead." Crimson said with a shocked tone.

"I resurrected in Radiant Garden and escaped the guards before coming here, just like Xehanort asked." Xigbar replied before dismissing his arrowguns.

"Very well timing, Xigbar. I shall take care of the rest." Xehanort said.

Xigbar grew a evil grin by what Xehanort said before nodding. Crimson, Sonic, and Vanitas couldn't move as they were too worn out from the massive fight they went through and looked upon Xehanort who was smiling at them.

 _(Key of Darkness)_

 _"_ Now children, it is time for the final union." Xehanort said before he picked up his Keyblade and pierced himself with it.

"What?" Vanitas questioned.

"At last our moment is here. Out with old and brittle vessels and into younger stronger new ones." Xehanort announced.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas grew really scared at this point as they saw Xehanort's heart emerge from his body and be split into four fragments.

"I swore I would survive, and would live on to see what awaited when the new Keyblade War began. And now, the four of you shall bear my heart FOREVER! Xehanort said before placing the fragments of his heart within the Guardians.

As this happened, the four Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope exited out of their seals and escaped to go get help as they promised since there was nothing they could do at this moment. "NOO!" The Guardians screamed as Xehanort's heart fragments merged with them before he disappeared and Autumn's body was now visible thanks to dark magic, making all four of them appear at once.

 _(Song End)_

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas stood up from the floor and each of their hair had turned white.

"How are the new bodies, chiefs?" Xigbar asked.

The four of them turned to him and opened their eyes to see what each were dark yellow. "These hearts belong again to darkness." Crimson said with a deep voice. "All worlds begin in darkness, and also end." Sonic added with a deep voice. "The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it, such is it's nature." Autumn said with a deep voice. "In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Vanitas concluded with a deep voice.

"Glad to hear it. Are we going to summon Harmony Dragon now or what?" Xigbar asked with a grin.

"Yes. First, we must have these." Crimson said before raising his hand up and summoning the last Spheres of Harmony from behind Xehanort's throne. He and Sonic absorbed it before they were fully ready to leave.

 **End of Chapter 55.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **So what does this mean for the Guardians of the Twilight? Find out next time.**

 **Please leave a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all later. :)**


	56. Chapter 56: Lingering Emotions

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all are ready for it.**

 **Firstly, I would like to apologize for keeping you all waiting, mainly due to me trying to come up with something to continue on.**

 **Hopefully you'll like this. Side Note: Songs that I add in chapters I do not own, that belong to their respected owners and creators.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 56: Lingering Emotions

 **The Mysterious Tower**

Ansem The Wise was sitting calmly in his chair while Namine' was drawing in her room. It seemed that things were normal, however within the next minute, loud noises occurred outside of the tower. Ansem and Namine' were very startled from hearing them before they both went outside to investigate.

When they arrived they saw the four Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope with frightened and sorrow looks. "Ansem, we need your help. The children... Xehanort he... he merged his heart into theirs." Bloom said with a slight choked voice.

"No, it cannot be!" Ansem replied with a shocked tone while Namine' covered her mouth with widened eyes.

"We need your help. Please, time is running out and they need us. We left to go get you because we were all clueless from what was happening. Please help us." Odd-Eyes pleaded.

"I...I can't. I do not posses any kind of power to stop him at this point." Ansem replied as he turned around. "However... I'm aware there are others who can help, but we must hurry. Come." He added before opening a corridor and stepping through with everyone else, including his daughter following behind.

 **The Keyblade Graveyard: Crossroads of Destiny**

After leaving Castle Oblivion, the possessed children and Xigbar traveled toward the Keyblade Graveyard- the one and only place to spawn the X-blades and summon Kingdom Hearts.

"You know, I always had my hunch that these brats were gonna win, glad I went to my gut though. Everything is now on track and the party is ready to begin, right?" Xigbar said. "Yes." The kids replied in unison. "But man, you really scare me like nobody's business. The way you do things, how you know when you've got the advantage, and how stupid these people are in how they never stood a chance. I wonder even if _you_ know what's going on inside your own head, or heads if I'm mistaken?" Xigbar asked with a evil grin.

"We will achieve what is rightfully ours, and be lead wherever we are destined to go." Dark Autumn replied. "At last, after so many years- so many complications- so many distractions- my dream will finally come into reality. And you Xigbar, your services will be rewarded." Dark Vanitas added, pleasing Xigbar from hearing that.

"Now. No more delays, it is time to-" Dark Crimson said before a sudden pulse erupted from him, making him grip his chest. Dark Sonic, Dark Autumn, and Dark Vanitas suffered the same reaction, leaving only Xigbar confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh! What is this!" Dark Sonic said with a strained voice before falling to his knees with the others doing the same. Suddenly a large flash of light erupted from all four of them and engulfed them into a large dome of chains while also knocking Xigbar unconscious.

Inside the dome, the pain that the four were suffering from disappeared. Each of them breathed heavily before standing up, and as they did they noticed something right in from of them that left them speechless. It was themselves, only they were surrounded by auras of light that glowed their respected colors and weren't corrupted at all. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas stared at their possessed bodies before glaring at them while at the same time, getting into stances and summoning out their Keyblades.

"Impossible! You four continue to get in our way?" Dark Vanitas asked. "Yes. You will not succeed with your plans, Xehanort. And we will stop you no matter what the cost is." Vanitas replied firmly. "We've taken your bodies- your hearts- so why does your emotions resist?!" Dark Crimson asked. "Because they are the only things that keep us going to stop you. My courage and determination burns deep within me and it'll put you down hard." Crimson replied.

"My vengeance for what you've done for us and to our friends and family haven't been swayed. You will pay for everything you did to the universe and these lives, Xehanort." Sonic added firmly.

"I hate you. I have so much anger and hatred for what you did it burns me inside. Once you're gone I can be happy again and be with my family, smiling forever." Autumn added.

"You've done nothing but treat me like garbage. Always telling me that emotions were weak and that I should have the desires for power and everything I could have. Well guess what Xehanort, the only desires I want right now is putting you down." Vanitas concluded firmly.

Each dark guardian glared at them from this result before summoning out their Keyblades, which were just replicas of Xehanort's and got into stances as well.

 _(Rage Awakened: KH2 Version)_

Each side stared at each other before they all clashed at one another, releasing a strong shockwave that split their battleground into four separate areas, making it perfect for each character to fight their other half.

Crimson and his dark side clashed and continued to deliver powerful blows at one another before distancing themselves. "Fira!" Crimson yelled before shooting two blasts of fire. Dark Crimson dodged it before counterattacking, "Dark Fira!" Crimson blocked it with his Keyblade, but he failed to notice his dark side rushing toward him and kneeing him in the gut before slashing him with his Keyblade, ripping Crimson's shirt. Crimson didn't care and dashing in for a sweep kick, which he succeeded and attempted to finish the job, but yet again Dark Crimson dodged it and distance himself before rushing in again.

Sonic and his dark side were exchanging blows as well, but when they distance themselves they started exchanging magic as well. "Dark Blizzaga!" Dark Sonic yelled as he shot out a large portion of black ice. Sonic dodged it and counterattacked, "Blizzaga!" Dark Sonic took the hit and crashed into the ground as his chest started to freeze up. Giving him down chances, Sonic rushed in to stop him, but Dark Sonic absorbed the ice and shot it back at Sonic in the form of black ice. Sonic saw the attack and tried to dodge, but his legs weren't so lucky as he crashed into the ground with his lower body frozen solid.

Autumn and her dark side delivered quick and fast clashes at each other while feeling complete hate towards one another. "I hate you." Dark Autumn said firmly. "What a coincidence. I hate you more." Autumn replied before they distance themselves. "Thundaga!" Autumn yelled as she called out a massive thunderstorm from the sky and it struck Dark Autumn pretty hard, making her scream in pure pain. She left onto her knees as Autumn rushed it to attack, but the attack was blocked before Dark Autumn grabbed her good side's shirt and blasted her with a large portion of Dark Thundaga. Autumn screamed in agony and was pushed back hard while crashing into the ground.

Vanitas and his dark side continuously exchanged blows from on the ground and up above thanks to Zero Gravity and Dark Zero Gravity. Each of them just clashed endlessly before Dark Vanitas kicked Vanitas to the ground and used his magic to hold him before slamming him on the ground multiple times. After the tenth time Dark Vanitas pulled his good side to him and released a powerful slash on him, ripping his clothes and making a big scar on his chest. Vanitas gasped from the attack and grunted before breaking out of his dark side's hold and slamming him on the ground before diving down finish him off.

 _(Song End)_

After what felt like a eternity, both the Light Guardians and Dark Guardians breathed heavily from all the fight they had to endure. "Tell me. Did your father teach you this trick?" Dark Crimson asked. "He did, but to only use it as a last resort." Light Crimson replied. "We can fight for as long as it takes, but you won't win. You all are just wasting your energy- you're completely outmatched. However, we'll give you credit for lasting this far, but now it's time to end this." Dark Crimson said before he leaped off of the platform and went alongside Dark Sonic while Dark Autumn and Dark Vanitas joined in as well.

Crimson, Autumn, and Vanitas joined up with Sonic and had his leg's freed thanks to Crimson's magic. It was now four against four, but that wasn't the case, not even close. "Brothers and sister. You know what must be done. Will you join with me to eliminate our enemies?" Dark Crimson asked with the others agreeing without question and knowing what they needed to do. Each of them raised their Keyblades up high and began making the deadly chant, "We will become one! We will become one! We will become one! We will become one! WE WILL BECOME ONE!" They all said before a large dark portal appeared above of them.

Then in a instant, Dark Crimson and his followers were absorbed into the portal. Moments later, a large tall figure appeared. He was male, wore black armor with a dark cape, and wielded Xehanort's Keyblade in his right hand. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas clearly knew who he was. It was a corrupted version of Hakai. Since he was apart of them, their dark sides have access to his dark half and he clearly looked very powerful. With just one slash of his Keyblade he was able to blow the teens away with ease, then he raised his left arm at them opened a portal with it before absorbing them into it.

Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas struggled to get away, however they weren't strong enough and got pulled into the dark portal before Dark Hakai closed it and broke out of the dome. Once he was out, Xigbar noticed him and didn't have a clue on who he was. "Are you still Xehanort?" He asked. "I am. Just a interference. Now, it's time." Dark Hakai replied before raising up his hands and summoning out the X-blades. He then placed them together and concentrated on creating the Sword of Harmony with Xigbar watching, however that was soon interrupted when the both of them were constrained in chains of light.

"What the- Who dares interfere with my destiny?" Dark Hakai questioned. "Behind us." Xigbar answered as he turned around. Dark Hakai did the same and was met by Master Eraqus, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

"Who are you?" Dark Hakai asked. "My name is Eraqus. Xehanort. What you've done has gone too far. Release the children of Leo and Hikari." Eraqus replied strongly. Dark Hakai chuckled a bit before he struggled with his arms and broke free from his binds, which shocked Eraqus and the others.

( _The Key)_

"Fools. My achievements are nearing. My desires are nearly complete. Nothing is going to ruin this glorious moment for me. These X-blades will be forged into the Sword of Harmony- the most powerful weapon in all of existence. Then Harmony Dragon will appear with Kingdom hearts to grant my wish. All worlds will be in the balance I envisioned and everyone shall be the same as I am. It's beautiful to even think about." Dark Hakai said with utter joy.

"Shut up!" Ventus proclaimed strongly. "That's completely insane! Everyone has the right to be who they are and how they want their lives to be. You don't get to decide Xehanort. You're not god." Terra added strongly.

"I will be. But first, I'll dispatch the four of you for interfering." Dark Hakai said as he got into a stance.

Eraqus and his kids placed on their armor and was prepared to fight as they summoned their Keyblades.

 _(Song End)_

 _(Fate of the Unknown)_

Dark Hakai instantly disappeared before reappearing behind the wielders and blowing them away with powerful shockwaves from the X-blades. Each of them were sent back hard and crashed into the ground, then Dark Hakai dashed forward and attempted to strike at Eraqus first, however Terra got in the way and slammed him hard into the ground. Dark Hakai survived the attack, but he wasn't quickly enough to see Ventus come in and land a powerful attack on him while Aqua attacked using her magic. Both attacks were pretty strong, but not enough to beat him. Dark Hakai engulfed the X-blades in fire before crossing them together, "Dark Firaga Swarm!" He called before sending a strong and powerful burst of dark fire.

"Reflectga!" Aqua called out as she guarded Ventus and protected herself and him with a dome of glass that bounced Dark Hakai's attack right back at him. The attack succeed as Dark Hakai was engulfed in flames and his entire armor broke off. After crashing into the ground, Dark Hakai got up and glared at the wielders that could now see his face. Each of them didn't care what he looked like, all that mattered to them was freeing the kids and stopping Xehanort together. "I'm impressed. You all are strong, but I'm far from done." Dark Hakai said before surrounding himself in a dark aura and taking flight.

He dashed toward them and landed strong powerful blows that pierced right through their armors, completely breaking them in nanoseconds. Dark Hakai then raised the X-blades up and massive storm clouds began to emerge. "Dark Storm!" He called before striking Eraqus and Ventus with powerful lightning storms, leaving Terra and Aqua horrified before they got struck as well. Each of them whaled in agony before falling onto the ground unconscious. Dark Hakai slowly walked up to them with a grin and looked down at their lifeless bodies.

( _Song End)_

"That was a very battle. Your wills and strengths of hearts were admirable, but unfortunately it wasn't enough." He said before walking away.

"No... We're not done yet." Terra said weakly while getting up slowly.

Hakai turned around and noticed this while also seeing Aqua getting up as well. "That right. We're not done until you give us our kids back." She added with a weak tone.

"Your kids?" Dark Hakai implied with a confused look.

Terra and Aqua closed their eyes before they began concentrating. The winds changed and the sky began to darken, then both Keyblade Wielders had auras surrounding their bodies; Terra had light brown and Aqua had white. Next, Aqua's hair turned from light blue to jet black while Terra's changed to light brown. Afterwards when the winds were stopped, Terra and Aqua opened their eyes and Dark was surprised that they were now different colors as Terra's were hazel and Aqua's were light gray.

"Can it be?" Dark Hakai asked with curiosity.

Both Terra and Aqua didn't say a word until Aqua raised her right hand and pushed Dark Hakai back with Aeroza, a spell only mages are able to achieve. The winds were incredibly powerful and Dark Hakai couldn't push it back, so he was sent flying into the air and Terra jumped after him in a instant before slamming him hard into the ground below with a new Keyblade. Xigbar tried to brake free of his binds, but Aqua noticed this and encased his entire body in ice with ease and so that he would shut up.

Dark Hakai awoke in the crater he was in and quickly got out of it before face to ones who placed them there. "How is it that you're twice as strong as you were moments ago? Those skills belong to a Keyblade Master and a fully developed Mage. And what you said before about the Guardians being _"your kids"._ Are you two who I think you are?" Dark Hakai asked.

"Yes. My name is Hikari Novablitz. Trained under Eraqus and the mother of the Guardians." Hikari said, speaking through Aqua. "And I am Leo Novablitz. Trained under Eraqus and father of the Guardians." Leo added, speaking through Terra.

Dark Hakai was very surprised by this before growing a smile. "So... You two managed to find a loophole in escaping from the rules of Spirit Sanctuary. I'm impressed, including what lengths you took to save your precious children." He added.

"You've caused enough pain to them and everyone else, Xehanort. Release our kids right now or suffer the consequences." Leo said, giving their enemy a choice.

"After all that I've gained, you believe I'll surrender it so easily? I won't. My destiny will be fulfilled. The Guardian's hearts are extinguished... lost to the forever growing darkness!" Dark Hakai replied before dashing forward and attacking with the X-blades. Leo summoned out Terra's Keyblade and protected his wife before Hikari leaped over him and attacked with a blast of pure light. Dark Hakai got pushed back a few feet and was getting really tired of this irritating distractions, so he had decided to pull out his trump card.

He closed his eyes and a large dark aura engulfed his body before he reopened them and revealed to his opponents the power of his Berserk Mode as his eyes faded and blackened. Leo and Hikari noticed this just as Ventus and Eraqus joined up with them. "Dad, we're gonna have to fight with fight." Ventus asked. "It appears so. Let's begin." Eraqus replied before he, Ventus, Leo, and Hikari entered Berserk Mode at the same time as Eraqus' eyes faded out and glowed yellow, Ventus' glowed green, Leo's glowed light brown, and Hikari's glowed white.

 _(Black Tides- Honest Eyes)_

Dark Hakai screamed in rage before dashing forward while dragging the X-blades off the ground. Eraqus went first and together both him and Dark Hakai clashed with great force. Leo and Ventus joined up and Dark Hakai pushed Eraqus back before jumping into the air and kicking them down. Leo and Ventus crashed into the ground, then Dark Hakai dived after them before Hikari stepped in and attacked using a massive blinding light. She then summoned her staff and hit him in the gut before swinging it across his head, then hitting him with a large bot of lighting.

Dark Hakai skid through the ground before finally stopping as Hikari landed back on her feet. He then released a double slash attack that also brought out small portions of dark fire. Hikari blocked most of them before the last one hit her in the stomach and made her land hard on the ground. He fueled himself with more rage and darkness before rushing in to attack, then on cue Ventus stepped in and delivered some strong combos before kneeing Dark Hakai in the chin and throwing in a roundhouse kick.

Hakai got pushed back and sent Ventus back hard with a strong slash. Eraqus and Leo joined together and bind Dark Hakai with chains of light, which did strain him pretty good, but he tried to escaped until Hikari jumped in and used Gravity to lift him up and slam him down again. She also gripped the chains more tightly around him as he was levitating in the air and this caused him to drop the X-blades before falling unconscious.

 _(Song End)_

After the battle was done, Leo, Hikari, Eraqus, and Ventus reverted to normal and stared at Dark Hakai while also picking up the X-blades.

"We took him down, but how are we gonna free the others from Xehanort?" Ventus asked.

"We'll have to summon Harmony Dragon. He can help us." Leo suggested.

"That is a possibility. Harmony Dragon can grant any wish for those you call him. Hikari, what about you?" Eraqus said.

"If it'll help bring my kids home, then I have no objections." Hikari replied.

With the suggestion in mind, Leo and Hikari picked up the X-blades and brought them together to create the power Sword of Harmony. " _Oh great beast of the light and darkness, hear our cries and awaken from your slumber. Harmony Dragon!"_ Leo and Hikari chanted in unison while raising the sword up high.

 _(Shenron Theme)_

Once the chant was said, Dark Hakai's body began to glow before the Spheres were removed from his body and gathered together before circling around into the sky. The sky then darkened and opened up to reveal Kingdom Hearts and the Kingdom Knights. The Spheres of Harmony then started glowing until they slowly formed the dragonic creator of the universe, Harmony Dragon.

He roared from being freed looked down to those who summoned him with the Kingdom Knights going to them as well. "Are you the ones you have called me?" Harmony Dragon asked with a deep voice. Leo, Hikari, Ventus, and Eraqus were a little nervous at first, but managed to speak to him. "Yes. We are." Leo answered. "I am aware of the actions that have transpired during the Mark of Mastery. What do you ask of me?" Harmony Dragon asked.

"Please, bring our children back from Xehanort's grasp." Hikari pleaded while intertwining her hands.

"Of course." Harmony dragon replied, which made everyone happy.

He raised his right hand and concentrated on his magic as Dark Hakai was float into the air. "Our brother. He was a strong warrior, but now, his time has come. This is what he wanted when the worlds got split apart." Alpha mentioned with Omega agreeing. Shortly after, Dark Hakai glowed white before four lights retracted from him and landed near the wielders and mage. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas emerged unconscious while Xehanort himself came out and landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

 _(Song End)_

Leo, Hikari, Ventus, and Eraqus ran up to them while Xehanort himself got up and realized what happened. "Xehanort. Your heart is nothing but pure darkness. You will never have the power to have my wishes. Your goal is selfish and unjustified. For that, you shall be erased from existence." Harmony Dragon said as he directed his attention to him.

"This isn't over. I still have one last trick to unveil." Xehanort replied before raising his hands up and smacking them together before releasing a unknown source of energy.

The energy evolved and opened a dark portal with a large black monster with gears on it's back coming out. The monster screeched before opening several portals around it and sucking everyone in, including Harmony Dragon and The Kingdom Knights. However the Heavenly Dragons and Spirits of Hope appeared and tried to attack the monster, but nothing worked, and went they noticed their friends getting sucked in they went to go help.

Clear Wing grabbed each of them at light speed and quickly brought them to the others. Then the monster opened one last portal and Xehanort himself got pulled into it. It's suctions was too strong, so everyone got pulled in without a way to stop it.

 **?**

"Crimson. Crimson, wake up." A familiar voice said. Crimson slowly opened his eyes and noticed Aqua upside down before he slowly got up. "Aqua...?" He asked. "Not really, honey." She replied with a small giggle.

Crimson got confused from that before he looked in her eyes and went wide eyed, "Mom...?" He asked.

She nodded before giving him a very tight embrace. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." She said with joy.

Once they separated, Crimson looked at her carefully before responding, "Mom, what happened and why are you in Aqua's body?"

"Me and your father were told what happened to you by Ansem and we couldn't stand by anymore, so we asked Terra and Aqua if we could posses them. It's extreme and I understand that this isn't right, but I'm not allowing my sons and daughter to get control by a insane old man." Hikari replied.

"Wait, where's dad and the others?" Crimson asked before he looked around. "And...where are we?" He added as it was completely white around them.

"I don't know sweetie, but we to find them quickly and get back home." Hikari suggested.

Crimson agreed before asking his mom for another hug, which she agreed since she was a hugger and because he missed her. Once they were done, they noticed a red door up ahead and quickly went to it so they could find the others and get out of this creepy white dimension.

 **End of Chapter 56.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **What happens next is a secret, so I hope you'll be surprised with what I've got coming up.**

 **Please leave me a review, it'll help me continue on since I'm nearly finished.**

 **Also PM for any questions.**

 **Side note: I've seen the new episodes of Season 7 of MLP and they were pretty good so far, can't wait for the others.**

 **See you all next time. Bro hooves /) :)**


	57. Chapter 57: A Performance Of A Lifetime

**Hello everyone, I hope you're ready for what's to come.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 57: A Performance Of A Lifetime

 **?**

After entering through the red door, Crimson and Hikari were brought to a completely new area.

"Wow." Crimson said with awe from what he was seeing.

It was dark, but the both of them were surrounded street lights. Up ahead looked what appeared to be a carnival with roller coasters, Ferris wheels, Merry-Go-Rounds, and fireworks bursting from the sky. There were also some wreckage around them such as broken popcorn machines, destroyed mirrors, and out of order rides.

"Ugh, where could he be? His parents must be worried sick about him. Ohh... what am I gonna do?" A voice said nearby.

Crimson and Hikari noticed a girl sitting in front of them with her back turned. "Excuse me. Miss, can we talk to you?" Hikari called as she and Crimson walked over to her. The girl heard her and turned around to see them. The girl had pink hair with short pigtails, a collared sleeveless shirt with a tie and a musical note pin on the left side of the collar, a red skirt, black sock leggings, and pink tennis shoes.

"What are two doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's not safe." The girl said firmly as she walked up to them.

Getting a better look at the girl, Crimson widened his eyes before speaking, "Yuzu? Is it really you?"

"Huh? Have we met before?" The girl now known as Yuzu asked. "It's me, Crimson. We were classmates in middle school." Crimson replied.

Yuzu placed a finger on her chin before she started thinking before responding, "Crimson... That name does sound familiar. Wait, I remember. You and your brother were always together, right?" Crimson nodded his head before Yuzu continued, "Yeah, me and Yuya always saw you get picked on and you didn't come back to school to finish eighth grade. That was the last time I saw you." She said, sounding a little concerned.

Remembering what happened back then made Crimson feel a little glum, but he quickly shook it off before speaking again. " It's complicated to say right now. Anyway, why did you want me and my mom to leave this place?"

"It's terrible here. Boys and girls are allowed to wreck things, goof around, and make jackasses of themselves. Yuya came here when he was suppose to go to magic school, but he didn't listen to me and I haven't been able to find him since." Yuzu replied.

"Terrible? I always thought Paradise Island was fun and brought smiles to everyone's faces. Something is definitely wrong here." Crimson thought to himself before turning to Yuzu. "Yuzu, how about me and my mom help you search for Yuya?" He asked.

"I've checked high and low and couldn't spot him anywhere." Yuzu replied while shaking her head.

"Then we'll try again. He has to be around here somewhere and we won't stop looking until he's found." Hikari said with a determined look.

Yuzu wasn't too sure about it, but she couldn't think of anything else and accepted their help before they began heading toward the carnival.

 **Prankster's Paradise: Amusement Park**

As they through what was left of the park, Yuzu kept staring at Hikari before speaking. "Um, Miss Charm... Did you get a makeover?" She asked.

Hikari grew a confused look before answering, "Umm, no. That's also not my name. I'm Hikari." She said.

"Hikari? Why did you change your name?" Yuzu asked.

"I didn't. I'm Crimson's birth mother. Lucky is his foster mother. Also do we really look alike?" Hikari replied.

"A little bit. But- Look, over there. I see Yuya." Yuzu said before she started running toward him.

Crimson and his mom ran after her until they stopped when she was close to Yuya. Then he vanished and got transformed into a light blue monster wearing a top hat and carrying a sharp umbrella. Three more appeared around them before Crimson summoned out his Keyblade and Hikari summoned her staff while they were protecting Yuzu.

One of the monsters leaped in to attack, but Crimson defended himself before releasing a counterattack to destroy it before rushing in toward the other one and defeating it with one slash. Hikari raised her staff up before aiming it at the monsters and shooting Thunder at them.

Once the monsters were gone, Yuzu questioned what they were, and in response Crimson explained that they looked like Unversed. "Unversed?" Yuzu asked. "Monsters that come from negativity. But why are they here?" Crimson replied. "We can figure it out later. Right now we need to find Yuya." Yuzu said before she took off with Crimson and Hikari following.

Another area they checked was a tower next to the roller coaster, however that turned out to be another impostor. After getting off of the tower there was a present box standing right in front of them with a note attached to it. "Open me." It said.

"Should we open it?" Crimson asked around. "I don't know. Presents don't just appear out of nowhere." Hikari said with caution. "True, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to take a chance." Yuzu said before going over to the present and opening it.

When she did a large purple explosion of energy erupted into the air before vanishing and revealing a stranger wearing a orange tuxedo, purple gloves with a long crooked cane, tap dancing shoes, a fedora, and had red eyes, light brown skin, and a tooth sticking out of his mouth.

"Ah, it feels so good to stretch your bones, huh?" The stranger asked with a light voice.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked.

"Why Crimson Nova, I can't believe you've forgotten all about me. I'm hurt." The stranger said before he covered his eyes and started crying. Crimson was about to apologize before the stranger disappeared and reappeared behind him, revealing a mischievous grin. "Just kidding. Discord, the magician of chaos loves to play with his audience." The stranger now known as Discord said before appearing next to Hikari. "Wow, you are a very lovely lady madame. Just looking at you makes me all tingling inside." He added while continuously kissing her left hand.

He then stopped before teleporting over to Yuzu and helping her up before pulling out a flower from his hat and giving it to her. She nervously accepted it before it exploded in her face. Yuzu showed a surprised look while Discord laughed loudly while floating in midair. "Discord, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Crimson asked.

"So you do remember me. Good, and to answer your question- I'm acting this way because it's my true nature. The Yusho Circus now has it's greatest star. ME!" Discord replied while being applaud by copies of himself.

"Fat chance. Sure, your tricks and magic are something, but you only care about yourself Discord. That's not what Yusho taught about being in the spotlight and helping people smile." Yuzu clarified. "Please. Yusho and Yoko don't know magic like I do, which is mostly why I trapped them at the bottom of the ocean." Discord replied with narrow eyes. "You did what?!" Yuzu said with shock and anger. "Calm down. The circus is better without them. Also I understand that you're looking for Yuya. Well, if you want him back, journey to the Big Top and face what I've got in stored. So long." Discord replied before disappearing.

Yuzu puffed her cheeks and was completely steamed before calming herself down and looking back at Crimson and Hikari. "Come on, we're going to the Big Top." She stated before walking away.

"Crimson, did you know that man?" Hikari asked. "I did. Discord loved being in the spotlight, entertaining people with his tricks and professional magic acts. I saw him all the time when I was little and he was nice while being a little childish at times, but he had a good heart. Now, it's like he's a completely different person." Crimson replied. "I believe darkness have something to do with this, but we've got two problems now: Yuya at the Big Top and his parents at the bottom of the sea." Hikari said.

"We should split up. I'll go look for his parents while you go to the Big Top with Yuzu." Crimson said, creating a plan. "No. You go with Yuzu, I'll search for Yuya's parents." Hikari replied with a different idea. "Are you sure?" Crimson asked. "Yes. I'll be fine, plus it's been a long time since I've done something like this. Now go." Hikari replied. Crimson nodded to his mom before they went their separate ways to do what needed to be done.

* * *

 **Crimson**

* * *

 **Prankster's Paradise: Circus**

After catching up with Yuzu, we entered inside the Big Top and I was speechless by the scenery and the acrobatic equipment. "Feels like a dream, being here again." I said with a warm smile. "Huh?" Yuzu asked with a confused look and raised eyebrow. "Nothing. It's nothing, but I'm really glad to see you again Yuzu." I quickly replied. "Me too. You look different since the last time we saw each other and I can feel a different kind of change from you." She said kindly.

"Like how?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem less depressed and more calm." Yuzu answered.

I smirked from that before we started walking toward the center of the arena. Suddenly I heard a noise from above and looked up. A cage was coming down toward us, so without thinking I pushed Yuzu out of the way and got trapped. When the dust cleared, Yuzu stopped coughing and noticed the position I was in before running over to me and trying to open the cage, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Yuzu. The cage is needed for the big performance and you just got front row seats." A familiar voice said before Yuzu was pulled away and got strapped to the seats in the audience row. She struggled to break free and had no luck while I tried to break out of the cage and received the same results.

Discord then appeared behind me with a evil smile before placing the top of his cane next to his mouth. "Ladies and Gentleman! For one night only! Please place your attention on those who are participating in the deadly, death defying, one on one... CAGE MATCH!" He announced with random voices applauding all around in the wind.

"What? A cage match? I've never seen those in the circus." I said with disbelief.

"Well, there's always a chance to try it my dear friend." Discord said in a whisper in my ear. "Now welcoming into the ring! The beast of all beasts, the toughest guy around, the most powerful creature in this tent! ODD-EYES THE DRAGON!" He added, revealing Odd Eyes on the opposite side of the cage, but he looked completely different.

A dark aura surrounded him, cracks of darkness were covering his body, and both of his eyes were purple. "Odd-Eyes!?" I yelled with shock.

"Crimson?! I'm...so...happy to..." Odd-Eyes replied while struggling to talk before releasing a ferocious roar.

"Now, last one standing wins and you'll receive your prize." Discord said while directing everyone's attention to a cage coming down from above. "Yuya Sakaki." He added revealing Yuya chained to the back of the cage. His hair was messed up, his googles were shattered, his clothes were dirty, and he had some bruises on his face.

I stared at him in shock while Yuzu did the same. I then turned my anger to Discord and summoned out my Keyblade before rushing toward him to attack, but he snapped his fingers and Odd-Eyes blasted me with fire mixed with darkness. On contact I was pushed back until I hit the bars of the cage and slowly slid down toward the ground with Odd-Eyes slowly walking toward me. "Play nice boys and remember the rules. Wait, I forgot, there aren't any." Discord said before chuckling a little and disappearing before reappearing next to Yuzu while sitting down and eating a bag of popcorn with eyes of anticipation.

I slowly got up and noticed Odd-Eyes standing right in front of me. He clearly didn't want to fight me and felt the same way, but I had no choice since Discord corrupted him and fighting him was the only option I had. With that in mind, I got into a stance and narrowed my eyes against Odd-Eyes, then within a split second we charged at each other before his tail clashed with my Keyblade.

We then distance ourselves before Odd-Eyes charged up another fire blast and shot it off. I quickly dodged it before running around in a circle and using Strike Raid to attack from behind. It worked, but only made Odd-Eyes angrier and he grabbed me in his right hand and pinning me to the cage bars before continuously doing it again four more times until he threw me to the other side. I tried to get up, but as I did he blasted me again with his flames and it was extremely painful, especially since he was adding more force to it.

"Oh, I'm really enjoying this. Wanna bite?" Discord said to Yuzu, offering his popcorn. Yuzu threw a angry glare at him before he shrugged it off and continued to watch me get my butt kicked by a dragon.

When Odd-Eyes was finished, I fell to the ground with some bruises and torn closes, but I wasn't going to give up until I won and broke Odd-Eyes free. He himself didn't want to fight me and kept roaring in pain while trying to restrain himself. I got up again and breathed heavily as Odd-Eyes was doing the same. I then dismissed my Keyblade and thought about doing something really crazy that wouldn't work.

As much as I could, I ran toward Odd-Eyes and jumped into the air before landing a strong hug around his neck. Discord and Yuzu were shocked by this, including Odd-Eyes himself as he tried to release me, but my grip wouldn't allow it. He tried using his hands and that didn't work either, nothing he tried would release me, not even swinging me around or skin-piercing claws. "Odd-Eyes, it's okay. Calm down, I'm here. And I won't let you go." I said to him. "Crimson, please. You need to kill me. Otherwise, I'll kill you." Odd-Eyes replied. "I don't care. You're my friend. I'll never let anything happen to us anymore. No matter how much it takes, I'll set you free from Discord and from whatever he did to you." I said, meaning every word.

Odd-Eyes was speechless from my words and roared of sadness, then out of nowhere, a glowing red light surrounded the two and their hearts began to beat at the same time. "Odd-Eyes... let me give you courage. Let's both take down Discord together." I said with a slight pained voice. "O...kay." Odd-Eyes replied in the same manner. Just then, I merged with Odd-Eyes and our combined energies and feelings broke the cage wide open, sending numerous lights around the Big Top, surprising everyone around and waking Yuya from unconsciousness.

When the lights dimmed, Discord, Yuzu, and Yuya were shocked by what they were seeing now. It was Odd-Eyes, however he looked completely different from before. His body looked dragonic, his spines were larger and grew fire-tipped wings from them with two glowing spheres at the end of them. His horns were larger, the left side of his eye was red while the right side was yellow, his chest had two glowing orbs surrounded by armor which also covered his arms and legs, and finally his tail was long with sharp spines sticking out.

"Wow. I didn't see this coming..." Discord said with wide eyes and and a slight scared face.

"Discord!" Odd-Eyes yelled with anger.

Discord gulped before he disappeared while freeing Yuzu. She was shocked to see Odd-Eyes new form before noticing Yuya and immediately running over to him before placing a hug on him. "Yuya. I'm so glad you're okay." She said sweetly to him. Yuya was a little confused by what was going on, but nonetheless excepted the hug before they separated. Afterwards they stared at Odd-Eyes before asking about me, "Crimson is okay. For now, let's go find Yusho and Yoko." Odd-Eyes answered.

Hearing his parents names made Yuya kick into high gear as he started to run out of the circus with Yuzu following. Odd-Eyes and I followed as well and I could only hope that my mom was okay with whatever she was dealing with.

* * *

 **Hikari and Aqua**

* * *

 **Prankster's Paradise: Promontory**

Once I was separated from my son, I made my way to a place overlooking the sea. There was a full moon out tonight and it was beautiful, but I didn't waste time looking at it as I ran down through a small cavern toward the ocean. "Hikari." A familiar voice called. "Aqua." I replied. "Let me handle this. I'm more suitable with water magic than anyone else." Aqua suggested. "Okay. Also, I'm sorry for doing this to you." I replied, relating to possessing her. "I understand. If I ever had a child and get trapped in another world with no way out, I'd probably do the exact same thing. For now, let me take control." Aqua said with a understanding tone.

I nodded to her words before closing my eyes and switching with Aqua.

Once Hikari and I switched, I reopened my eyes before placing a water spell on myself and diving into the deep.

 **Prankster's Paradise: Ocean floor**

Once I was underwater I began to swim around and look for where Discord trapped Yusho and Yoko. So far nothing came up and I had to keep on searching, but I just kept finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Think Aqua. If I was a chaotic magician where would I hid people." I said to myself before I kept on swimming through the ocean.

As I swam further, I saw a silhouette of something coming. It- it looked like a whale, and a very big one too. He was coming in fast and I began to swim away from him. I was terrified and paddled my arms and legs as much as I could, but then the whale opened his mouth and began sucking in several sea creatures into it's mouth, including myself.

With all the force I had to endure, I just couldn't escape and was swallowed whole before the whale closed his mouth.

 **Prankster's Paradise: Monstro**

"*Groans* Where- where am I?" I said before waking up and placed myself up.

I looked around and noticed a lot of wood and a broken ship inside. As I observed my surroundings I realized that I was inside of the whale, which to be honest was completely disgusting.

"Yuya." A voice said from afar. "Yuya, where are you. Come back to us." Another voice said from afar.

I looked ahead and noticed two people. One was male, he had a top hat with goggles at the center, black spiky hair, golden eyes with a mustache and goatee, a red performer outfit with a white kerchief, red jacket and pants, gloves, and had a cane with a orb at the top of it.

The other was female. She had long blonde hair like Lucky's, but in a ponytail. She had bangs on the right side of her face, wore a long sleeve cyan shirt, blue jeans, brown low shoes, sliver hoop earrings, and a golden necklace.

Wondering if those were the people we were looking for, I dived into the remaining water and swam toward them before appearing on the ship. "Excuse me." I announced gently. "Oh my. Were you also tricked by Discord too?" The blonde woman asked. I shook my head before responding, "No. I was swallowed by this whale while trying to find Yusho and Yoko."

"I'm Yusho. Yusho Sakaki. And this is my wife Yoko. Who are you?" Yusho asked. "I'm Aqua." I answered. "It's very nice to meet you Aqua. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this with us. Me and my husband were looking for our son Yuya, but then Discord told us he was near the ocean and cast a spell on us that transported us inside Monstro." Yoko said with a worried tone.

"Monstro?" I questioned with confusion. "Monstro is the name of the whale were inside. He's pretty huge and loves it when the three of us puts on a show to entertain him or watch him rise from the sea. But now, I never thought this would happen." Yusho explained. "Is there a way out?" I asked. "No. Sorry. Monstro only opens his mouth when he's hungry." Yoko explained.

"There as to be a way out. I'll go search for one, you two stay together." I said before walking off. "Wait. Aqua, being inside Monstro is bad enough. Are you sure delving into his body is a good idea?" Yoko asked. "It's either that or being trapped in here forever. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I promise to come back as quickly as I can." I replied with a smile.

Seeing my smile made Yusho and Yoko smile as well before they nodded to what I was going to do. Afterwards I journeyed into the whale and was very surprised to see how large his insides were. As I began running toward a strange portal up ahead, a familiar person stood in my way. "My, my, how fitting to see you here, Hikari." Discord said with crossed arms and a smirk.

"My name is Aqua." I corrected him with a firm look. "hmm? Now that you mention it, your hair and eyes do look different from before. Is Hikari some split personality you've got?" Discord asked while circling around me in midair. "No, she began apart of me to help her kids. Speaking of that, what are you doing here Discord?" I replied. "Just checking on you and what you're doing. How about we go Topsy Turvy." Discord said before snapping his fingers.

In a instant I was lifted off the ground and landed on the ceiling. Discord vanished and was getting concerned on why he was here and what was going on with Crimson, however I snapped out of it and kept on moving so me, Yusho, and Yoko could escape.

Upon entering the next area, I noticed a large pool of stomach acid with no clear way of going around it. "Aqua, use Zero Gravity." Hikari said through telepathy. Liking the suggestion, I summoned my Keyblade and levitated myself to the ceiling before running through it and making it to the other side as I returned to the ground.

Suddenly as I went into the next area, I saw a unknown creature standing in the middle of a platform surrounded by stomach acid. It had waving arms, a small head, and a big stomach that looked like a cage. Inside the cage I saw what looked like a little girl with curly hair. "Help. Someone, please help me." She pleaded with me coming in to help. I summoned out my Keyblade and had to be careful about the acid.

The creature noticed me and began spitting acid at me, but I quickly dodged it before shooting Blizzard Shots at it's head; thinking that was it's weak point. It was, but it wasn't enough to beat it as the creature continued to shoot acid me non-stop. I kept dodging it until one shot hit me in the leg, preventing me from moving. The creature then charged up a massive acid attack and launched in directly at me, but for some strange reason I didn't get hit.

I opened my eyes and noticed another strange person in front of me. "Are you okay?" The stranger asked. "I am." I replied before slightly getting up with my injured knee. The stranger was wearing a dark blue outfit with a small cape. He had long white hair, his mouth was covered, his eyes looked dark blue, his skin looked pail, and he was wielding a strange staff with two rings surrounding it. "Allow me to aid you." The stranger said with a deep male voice before pointing his staff at the creature.

The creature hissed at him before charging up another acid blast, however as he shot it, the stranger stopped it in midair before redirecting it back to the monster. When it striked it, the cage mouth was opened and the stranger told me to go and rescue the girl. In response I quickly got over to her as quickly as I could before jumping into the cage and picking up the girl before jumping out. " _Dark creature from the depths of darkness, I banish thee to where thy came."_ The stranger said as he cast a spell on the monster and made it vanish from thin air.

After the battle was over, the stranger went up to me and the girl before aiming his staff at my leg, instantly healing it. "Wow. Thank you, but who are you?" I said. "I am Astrograph. A magician of the stars and mystics. Yusho and Yoko suspected that you would be in trouble, so they called for me to assist you." Astrograph replied, introducing himself. "Who is this girl? She doesn't belong here and neither do you Aqua and Hikari." He added.

"You...you know about us?" I asked with a slight shocked tone. "Yes. I am the master of space, time, and space-time. I know all there is to know and what is to come. There are things I don't know, so that is one of my flaws but I believe you and Crimson have been transported to the past." He answered.

"Crimson? Where is he?" The girl asked with a worried tone. "Hold on. Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Bloom Diva. I'm a Spirit belonging to Namine', but I also protect Crimson Nova as well because he's my dearest friend." Bloom replied. Hearing that made me confused and wondered if she was one of the Spirits Ansem told us about. Either way, she was safe and that's all that matters at the moment.

"Nice to meet you Bloom Diva. I'm Aqua. I'm also trying to find a way out for all of us so Yuya can see his parents again." I said kindly. "Allow me to help. You help me, so I'll return the favor with a little splash of pollen." Bloom Diva said before sprayed out some pollen from her hands and told us to get back to Yusho and Yoko.

Me, Astrograph, and Bloom Diva made it back to where the others were just as things were starting to shake around the whale. As the six of us aboard the boat, Monstro released a large sneeze and we were all sky rocketed toward the surface.

* * *

 **No POV**

* * *

 **Prankster's Paradise: Promontory**

As Crimson, Odd-Eyes, Yuzu, and Yuya exited out of the Circus and headed straight for the ocean, Discord appeared right in front of them looking mad. "You all ruined my show! Hours of planning down the pipes. What's a guy gotta do to get a good audience?" He whined.

"We didn't ruin anything Discord. This was all you. So how about we finish this once and for all?" Odd-Eyes proclaimed.

"Sounds good to me. This finale will definitely be a killer. Hope you're ready." Discord replied while getting into a stance.

Odd-Eyes landed on the ground and prepared himself to fight. Discord opened a portal underneath him and Odd-Eyes was sucked in immediately. He was transported to a strange location before Discord appeared in front of him and opened up two portals before dark lightning emerged out of them. Odd-Eyes flapped his wings and dodged the lightning before charging in to attack, but Discord teleported away and summoned out a Behemoth that was twice as big from before.

The Behemoth charged up a beam of energy from it's horns and quickly firing it at Odd-Eyes, making him roar in pain. "Oh, we're just getting started." Discord said before snapping his fingers and summoning out the Trickmaster who threw spinning blades covered in fire. Odd-Eyes guarded himself and took the hit while feeling intense pain. He was now faced with two impossible challenges, but him and Crimson became one, which meant there wasn't anything that could stop them as long as they worked together.

"Whatcha gonna do, boys? You don't have what it takes to be a performer." Discord mocked as he starting laughing.

"Really now? Well, watch and learn Discord. The fun has just begun!" Crimson and Odd-Eyes said in unison before swinging into action.

Together they took flight and spread out their wings while a flaming aura surrounded them. Odd-Eyes crossed his arms before quickly spreading them out as his wings released their fire tips and directed them straight at the Behemoth and the Trickmaster, destroying them completely and shocking Discord. Once they retracted, Odd-Eyes began to fly around Discord leaving sparks of fire along.

For the big finale, Odd-Eyes raised himself high and spread his wings out again while a flaming aura surrounded himself and a circle of blue flames appeared in front of him along with the spirit of Crimson. "Um, maybe we can talk about this? Call a truce? Or something?" Discord asked with a terrified voice.

"Not a chance. _Omega Flare Burst!"_ Crimson and Odd-Eyes yelled before unleashing a massive blast of blue flames aiming directly at Discord.

Back with Yuya and Yuzu, a portal opened in front of them and blue flames blasted straight out of it with Discord screaming out in complete terror before landing back down, covered in bruises and had his clothes burned. The attack went up to the sky and exploded into fireworks, lighting the night with numerous colors and making Yuya and Yuzu stare in awe before growing large smiles on their faces.

Odd-Eyes revealed himself and demerged from Crimson before returning into his crystal pendant. "Crimson! Look!" Yuzu pointed behind him. Crimson turned around and noticed the fireworks before growing a smile with Yuya and Yuzu coming to his side. "Nice to see you again." Yuya said with a bright smile. "You too Yuya." Crimson with the same reaction before turning back to the fireworks.

Then out at sea he noticed something coming up and went wide eyed from seeing it. "Guys, look!" He pointed out. Yuya and Yuzu looked to where he was pointing and saw who was coming up before running off.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuya screamed with joy before giving his dad a hug. Yoko joined in and soon it became a family hug with Yuzu in it as well. "Aqua." Crimson called out as he walked up to her. "Crimson." She replied with a smile.

"Are you okay? Is my mom okay?" He asked with a worried look. "I'm fine. She's fine. We just switched for a while. You'll see her again shortly, okay?" Aqua replied calmly, relieving Crimson.

He was then attacked by Bloom who attacked him with a hug while lifting him up into the air. "I missed you. I didn't know what happened to you or the others and my sisters. I'm so glad you're okay." She said with utter joy as she continued to squeeze him. "I missed you too Bloom. Can I please breathe again?" He replied as she was crushing his lungs.

She released him before everyone shared a good laugh. Afterwards Discord came in and looked completely confused. "Where am I? What's going on?" He asked around. Just then Yuzu hit him with her paper fan, which made him winch and rub the back of his head. "You know perfectly well with what you did. Don't lie." She said firmly.

"I'm not. Last I remember I was getting ready for my act when a man in a black coat came and showed me a special gift. After that... I don't remember." Discord replied, looking innocent and not playing around.

"Black coat? Xigbar." Crimson said to himself.

"You honestly don't remember sending my parents away and locking me up in a cage?" Yuya asked with a angry look with Discord shaking his head. "No, I would never do that. I only enjoy playing tricks, not harming others. If I did anything that upset you all, then I'm terribly sorry." He added with sympathy.

Everyone was finding that hard to believe until Astrograph stepped in. "I don't sense anymore darkness with him. Discord has in fact returned to his old self, however, you must learn to share with others and think about them instead of yourself." He said while looking at him.

"Discord. The circus is about giving, not taking. We give the crowd what they won't expect and help them smile. That's always the number one rule of the circus." Yusho explained with a calm yet serious tone.

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Yusho. I guess I really needed to hear that. If you want, I'll leave entirely so you won't be able to deal with me anymore." Discord said with frown before walking away.

"Nonsense." Yoko said, making Discord turn around. "People make mistakes and you weren't yourself. We'll give you another chance, however from now I would like you to participate with Yuya in understanding magic and how to perform." She added while walking up to him.

"Really?" Discord asked before getting a nod.

He smiled warmly and felt happy again before going over to Crimson and thanking him with a tight hug. Once he was done, Yusho turned to him. "Thank you Crimson. You as well Aqua. As a thank you for not only bringing my family together again and helping a friend in need, how would you two like to be apart of our performance tonight? It's short notice and I know you must be exhausted, but we would be ever so grateful if you could." He said.

Hearing that surprised them before they looked at each other and back at Yusho. "Um, sure. We wouldn't mind at all. Aqua?" Crimson said before looking at her. "Sure. I've never be apart of a circus before, but I'll give it a try." She replied with a smile.

 **Prankster's Paradise: Circus**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For one night only, please place your attention on our guest actors! Crimson Nova! Odd-Eyes the dragon! Aqua! Bloom Diva! And my son, Yuya Sakaki!" Yusho announced to the large crowd of people before they all turned to see the performers on a high stand.

Crimson was a little nervous as he waved at the crowd along with Aqua, but they couldn't let fear get the best of them. "Okay Odd-Eyes, let's go!" Crimson asked with Odd-Eyes agreeing and jumping off the stand with Aqua creating a small ice slide for them to travel down. Yuya and Bloom Diva followed them while intertwining their hands with Yoko and Yuzu watching carefully. Once they all reached the bottom everyone applauded for them before they went silent.

"Okay everyone. Are you ready for the performance of a lifetime?" Crimson asked around. "YES!" The crowd yelled. "Good, because... the fun has just begun!" He replied with Yuya speaking with him at the end. "Aqua, Bloom Diva, would you like to take center stage?" He added while looking at them.

"Our pleasure." They replied in unison before stepping forward and began to sing a little song.

 **Aqua:** _So you have magic._

 _And it's not that great._

 _But when it found you._

 _You knew it was fate._

 **Bloom Diva:** _And it seem scary now._

 _But it can be wonderful, too._

 **Both:** _So, how about we embrace the magic._

 _And make the magic apart of you._

Crimson then ponied up and took Yuya's hand before flying high into the sky and releasing sparkles all around, surprising and awing the crowd.

 **Bloom Diva:** _You take a dash of magic._

 _And you let it ignite._

 _Mix things up a little bit._

 _And it might start to go right._

 **Aqua:** _In just five seconds flat._

 _How our lives have changed._

 _All cause now you've embraced the magic._

 _And it just got better in every way._

The girls then held hands before levitating upwards and flew with the boys.

 **All:** _We say embrace the magic._

 _No more holding back just let it out._

 _If you can take the magic._

 _And learn a little more of what it can do._

 _Once the magic is part of you._

The four of them landed near Odd-Eyes and helped him fly too, even though he didn't have wings.

 **Yuya:** _What's standing in your way?_

 _That you can't move today?_

 _You've got the strength in you._

 _To make your dreams come true._

 **Crimson:** _No need to shield yourself._

 _From the magic that can help._

 _Protect from any harm._

 _That might come._

Suddenly Discord appeared and he looked really nervous. The audience was curious by what he was going to do and he himself didn't know if he was prepared for this. But then Bloom and Aqua went to help him.

 **Bloom Diva:** _So you have magic._

 _And it's not that great._

 _But when it found you._

 _You knew it was fate._

 **Aqua:** _So, if you listen close._

 _You might make some friends._

 _And together we can make it!_

They brought him toward the sky and from there Discord grew a smile and understood what needed to be done when Bloom and Aqua released him.

 **All:** _We say embrace the magic!_

 _No more holding back just let it out._

 _If you can take the magic._

 _And learn a little more what it can do._

 _Once the magic is apart of you._

 _Once the magic is apart of you._

 _Once the magic is apart of you._

As they were singing, Discord released small fireworks through out and unleashed a ray of colors that made the children laugh and smile. Odd-Eyes released a massive blast of flames into the mix and it made the fireworks even more beautiful then before. Once they were finished, the performers landed at the center stage and took a bow with everyone cheering and applauding for the show they performed.

 **Prankster's Paradise: Entrance**

"Thanks for helping me realize what I can really do and what I was suppose to do. I liked it better my way, but you can't always have it your way, huh?" Discord said to Crimson and Aqua as they were preparing to leave. "Yeah. It's rough, but you have to live with it and your friends can show you what you've been missing out through their ways." Crimson replied with a grin.

Discord nodded before Yuya stepped forward. "Where will you guys go next?" He asked.

"We're not sure. In fact, we don't what's even happening or how we got here to begin with. Astrograph said this was the past, so I believe we traveled back in time and we have to find a way back to our friends and families." Aqua replied while piecing things together.

Everyone else had no clue what she was talking about at all, but then Yuzu stepped toward Crimson and offered a friendly hug. He returned it before they separated and smiled toward one another. "See you again soon, okay." She said kindly. Crimson nodded before his pendant started glowing and he gasped before repressed memories began to flow into his mind.

Every summer Lucky would take him and his brother to the circus in Miami Paradise City. The circus was something important to him, especially after meeting Yuya and Yuzu. They were friends with them for a while, but then they were bullied by a big kid named The Hammer and as much as Yuya and Yuzu wanted to bail them out, they couldn't since he was bigger than them. After that the memories stopped and Crimson returned to reality.

"You okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Crimson replied.

Then out of nowhere, A Keyhole appeared in the sky and Crimson looked at Aqua to see if she knew what to do. She understood as the two of them raised their Keyblades at it and shot out beams of light before it unlocked and they along with Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva disappeared.

When they left, Paradise Island was reverted back to the way it was. A place where people of all ages could have fun, smile, and enjoy themselves with no worries at all.

 **White Space**

Crimson, Aqua, Odd-Eyes, and Bloom Diva returned to the first place they were sent to. Crimson then noticed Sonic and Eraqus laying on the floor near them. They quickly went up to them and helped them wake up by shaking their bodies a bit. It worked as they slowly opened their eyes before standing up. "Crimson?" Sonic asked. His brother nodded before they shared a brotherly hug before separating.

Eraqus shared one with his daughter as well before questioning where they were. "We're not sure. But, I think we're traveling through time. Me, Aqua, and my mom were at Paradise Island like it was back then, but I got changed, and I think Xehanort is responsible for it all." Crimson replied.

"We're the others?" Sonic asked. "Not sure. But we'll look for them." Aqua replied.

Before Eraqus could speak, another door appeared. This one was blue. It opened up and everyone began running toward it, however only Sonic and Eraqus were able to pass through while the rest felt like they hit a force field before the door closed.

There was no telling why this was happening, but since there was nothing they could do at the moment, Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva returned to Crimson's accessories before he, Aqua, and Hikari decided to wait for the outcome to occur.

 **End of Chapter 57.**

 **I hope you all liked what I placed.**

 **The world is Prankster's Paradise from Pinocchio. I do not own it.**

 **The Sakakis and Yuzu are from Arc-V and I thought this world was perfect for them since these are alternate versions of them.**

 **Discord is here too because I felt like he was needed in at some point, so why not now.**

 **The song here was called Embrace The Magic from Legend of Everfree. I do not own it.**

 **Next chapter will come soon and I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See ya next time. /)**


	58. Chapter 58: Knights of Vengeance

**Hello everyone. Here comes a new chapter for Kingdom Friendship.**

 **It's not easy bouncing from one story to another, but I can manage it and I hope you all still like what I make, even if it's not what you expect at all.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 58: Knights of Vengeance

 **White Space**

"Hey Aqua." Crimson said while he and her were sitting on the ground.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Is it okay if...I can talk to my mom for a few minutes?" He asked nervously. "I don't mind talking to you, but I just want to make sure she's okay." He added.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." She replied kindly before closing her eyes and allowing Hikari to take control.

"Hello Crimson." Hikari said with a sweet smile.

"Hi mom. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Aqua found Sonic and Eraqus. After that another door opened and only they were able to pass it." Crimson replied, bringing his mother up to speed.

"I know. I do not know where they were sent to, but I pray they will be safe." Hikari said before intertwining her hands to pray.

Crimson followed the same as they both sat side by side, asking the holy lord for protection and guidance.

 **?**

After entering through the door, Sonic and Eraqus appeared in a strange place. Once they reached the center of it, it appeared to Sonic that they were inside a church, only this one seemed larger, had numerous benches lined up in a row, and beautiful stained glass windows on the sides and center.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Sonic said.

"Where are the others?" Eraqus wondered as he didn't see Crimson nor Aqua.

Sonic looked around and didn't see them either. He then noticed a door up ahead and suggested that they should go out and find them. Eraqus agreed before he and Sonic started walking off.

"Wh-who are you?" A female voice called out.

Sonic and Eraqus stopped walking before they turned to the right and noticed a girl near a set of stairs. She slowly walked out of the shadows and revealed her. She had long dark purple hair that was formed into a ponytail with three short bangs swayed to the left side of her face, feather-shaped earrings, sunny pale skin, and pink eyes. She wore a periwinkle dress with a pale vest and dark pants held by two brown belts, brown boots, and had a small red scarf hanging on the right side of her waist.

"I'm Sonic. This is Eraqus." Sonic replied.

"I'm Lulu. I'm sorry, but the Archdeacon is away for a while. I can give him a message for you if you want?" Lulu said before turning around toward the staircase.

"Wait. Did you say your name is Lulu?" Sonic asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes. Do you know me?" She replied curiously.

"Lulu, it's me Sonic. Remember?" He said.

"Sonic, do you know this girl?" Eraqus asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah. Lulu Kurosaki. I met her here one summer when me and Crimson were traveling to Paris. She was quiet all the time and liked to draw. Her favorite thing to make were birds, and she's pretty good at it too." Sonic replied before he looked at Lulu and smiled.

Lulu was shocked to hear that before she walked up to Sonic and looked into his eyes. She then lightly gasped before covering her mouth. "S-Sonic?" She asked before he nodded. Lulu then placed her hands down and smiled before taking both of Sonic's hands. "Sonic. It's good to see you again. I never forgot about you." She said sweetly. "Me too. But what are you doing here? And where's your brother?" Sonic asked.

"He's in the Bell Tower. Follow me." Lulu replied before releasing one of Sonic's hands and pulling him toward the staircase with the other. Eraqus followed as he was getting more curious as to where they were sent to.

 **?**

Once all three of them made it upwards into the Bell Tower, Lulu released Sonic's hand before climbing up a nearby latter. "Shun. Shun! We've got company." She called out.

Just then a figure from above dived down and bounced from the wooden ledges before it appeared right behind Sonic and Eraqus. As they turned around they saw a young man with midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the left side of his face. His eyes are yellow and looked almost bird-like, his skin is pale, and he had a red scarf around his neck. Lastly he wears a long blue jacket with trimmings at the end, tight black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"No one is allowed up here unless the Archdeacon is here. Who are you two?" Shun asked with a firm and slight intimidating voice.

Sonic was a little shaken to see him while Eraqus stared at him firmly. Lulu then jumped off the upper platform and appeared next to Sonic's side. "Big brother. Don't you remember Sonic?" She asked. Shun slowly walked toward everyone and began staring at Sonic. After a moment he closed his eyes before growing a smirk, "Yeah, I remember him. He never talked to anyone else except his brother mom. Then they interacted with us during recess and he would be afraid of me. Claiming I was "staring at his soul with my hawk eyes" as I recall." He added.

"Yeah. And you're doing it again." Sonic implied nervously. Shun chuckled from that before turning to Eraqus. "Who's this? Your uncle?" He added. "I'm Eraqus. In a way, I kinda am." Eraqus replied. Shun nodded from that before turning back to Sonic, "So what brings you back to La' Cite' des Cloches?" He asked.

"We're looking for our family members. And this might sound a little strange, but I think we've traveled back to the past." Sonic answered. "Back to the past?" Lulu said with confusion. "Yeah, I don't understand it either, but if you two ever seen a man in a black coat or a man named Xehanort- stay away from them. They're causing a lot of problems with every world and place they go." Sonic replied while giving them a warning.

"A man in a black coat? Just yesterday we saw our father Frollo talking to someone like that." Lulu said. "Really? Where is he now?" Sonic asked. "If I know that vulture, he's probably somewhere in the streets looking for more gypsies to punish. The Resistance are also giving him a hard time, fighting for what's right and showing everyone how much corruption he's caused." Shun replied with narrowed eyes while crossing his arms.

"The Resistance?" Eraqus asked with a raised eyebrow. "They're a group of knights Frollo dispatched when they refused to give in to his demands. The very first was another friend of ours. His name is Yuto." Shun answered. "Yuto... Last time I saw him he was getting a offer from a man about helping weak and become apart of Frollo's men." Sonic said while placing a finger under his chin. "That's what happened until he saw how cruel our father really is. Yuto is also a pacifist, he doesn't want to fight or cause harm, but he wants to help those in need and keep the people and children safe." Shun replied.

"Thank you." Eraqus said before he and Sonic began to leave. "Wait. Where are you going?" Lulu asked. "We're going to stop your father and find our family. Will you help us?" Sonic replied while turning his head to her. "As much as we want to, we can't." Lulu replied with a small frown. "Frollo forbids us from ever leaving the Cathedral. Ever since we were little we've been trapped here like birds in a cage. And if we ever leave he'll know and torture us again." Shun added.

Hearing that shocked Sonic before he slowly gripped his fists in anger. "No one should ever do that to their own kin. I'll make sure he'll never do that again. Also, you both can't let your hearts be a prison. Me and my brother knew what that felt like, but we've learned that the choices you make won't just defy yourself, but to everyone around you. The outside world isn't that bad, so think about that and choose what you two want to do." He said while calming down and walking away.

Eraqus followed him out, leaving Lulu and Shun with speechless expressions and how much Sonic has changed since they last saw him.

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Square**

Once Sonic and Eraqus left the Cathedral they noticed a familiar face being chased by a man wearing light yellow armor and another man wearing black robes and a stripes hat while riding on a horse. "Stop her! Don't let that Gypsy escape!" The man in robes ordered. "Yes sir." The other man replied. "I'm not not a Gypsy." The familiar face said as it was Nightingale who was running from them.

"Nightingale!" Sonic called out before running after her. "Sonic. Wait!" Eraqus called out as he ran after him.

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Town**

Sonic ran after them and ponied up to take flight. Once he got close he saw that the man in robes and his captain had cornered Nightingale while leaving him confused as to why she wasn't flying away. "Now, it is time for you to be judged." The man in robes said as he got off his horse and began walking toward her. Just then Sonic appeared right in front of him before summoning out his Keyblade and getting into a stance.

"Who are you? I'll have you know that protecting a Gypsy is a strict violation against the city." The man in robes claimed. "Don't care. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend." Sonic replied firmly. "Judge Frollo. What should we do? He's just a kid." The captain asked. "Isn't it obvious, Captain Phoebes? We take them into custody and if they refuse... You execute them as I deem them guilt." Judge Frollo replied.

As much as Phoebes didn't want to make trouble, he had to follow orders. However just as him and Sonic were going to fight, a javelin was launched in the middle of them before they turn away and noticed a small group of people from the rooftops before one individual jumped down and removed his helm; revealing his face. He's eyes were gray, his hair was spiked upwards along with two different colors as black was in the back and light purple was in the front, he also had two bangs hanging out from the right-side of his hair, and wore silver platings, knee and arm guards, a chest plate, and had a handkerchief around his right arm.

"Judge Claude Frollo! Leave these people alone. They have done nothing to you. Surrender right now or face the wrath of the Phantom Knights." The young man said with his comrades joining by his side. "The Resistance. Captain, we will retreat. Mark my words Yuto, today is the day your knights fall and all Gypsies will face their judgments." Frollo said as he and Phoebes ran off.

Yuto then looked at Sonic and Nightingale just as Eraqus arrived when everything was over. "Are you two okay?" He said with a calmer voice. "Yeah. Thanks Yuto." Sonic replied with a small grin before dismissing his Keyblade and walking over to Nightingale, offering his hand to her. Nightingale took it before she got up, then she embraced Sonic while slightly tightening her grip. Sonic accepted it before she released him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm so happy to have found you Sonic." She said sweetly. "Me too. How come you didn't fly away from Frollo?" He replied while feeling a little dazed from her affection. "My arms are sore after I impacted a wooden carriage when I arrived here, so running was my second option and it felt strange to not do it for a long time." She said before flinching a little. "Hey it's alright. _Heal!"_ He replied before casting a spell on her arms so her wings would feel better.

Once that was finished Nightingale flapped them a bit before levitating herself a little. She felt better, back to full strength before landing back down. "Sonic. Since when did you and the Gypsy learn witchcraft?" Yuto asked as everyone gathered around. "I beg your pardon?" Nightingale said while placing her hands on her hips and having narrow eyes, feeling highly offended. "I'm not a Gypsy. I am a respectable woman that protects the dream realm and have a connection with this young man right here." She added while placing a arm around Sonic.

"O...kay? My apologizes ma'am." Yuto said with a short bow. "It's good to see you again my friend. You look different since I last saw you." He added while looking at Sonic. "Well I'm actually from from the past Yuto, and I'm glad to see you too." Sonic replied. "Nightingale. If you're here, then where's Dark Rebellion?" He added. "I'm not sure. He was with me when we got separated, but I guess we drifted apart when we entered this world." She replied while releasing her arm.

"Dark Rebellion? I've heard that name before." Yuto said. "Where?" Eraqus asked. "Late at night through the streets, rumors claim that a dangerous creatures roams, killing those that deserve eternal damnation. It never reveals itself and stays in the dark, but I have seen it's shadow. It almost looks like a dragon." Yuto answered. "That's Dark Rebellion. But he would never harm those on purpose. Meaning something happened to him and we've gotta find out." Sonic proclaimed. "Agreed. We'll each split into groups. Sonic, me, and Nightingale will head for the Cathedral. Eraqus, you and my followers go to the Court of Miracles and make sure everyone there is safe before coming back." Yuto replied while forming a plan.

"Okay. Sonic, I understand that you can handle yourself, but be careful." Eraqus said while placing a caring hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I will. You do the same." Sonic replied with a grin. Eraqus nodded before he and the rest of the Phantom Knights ran off toward the Court of Miracles while the rest went toward the Cathedral.

* * *

 **Eraqus**

* * *

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Bridge**

After I temporary departed from Sonic, I followed the rest of this "Phantom Knights" through the Outskirts and toward the bridge. There were five of them and each had a name based from their clothing or their weapons. Boots was quick and cunning, Gloves was pure muscle and strength, Cloak was a amateur at magic and disappearing acts, Sword had his top blade cut but it could still be a useful weapon, and Javelin enjoyed throwing spearing at his enemies.

As we were crossing the bridge a massive monster loomed over us. It looked like a massive gargoyle with stained glass wings, chains around it's arms, and death-gazing eyes. Once it spotted us it opened it's mouth and began shooting fire spheres at us. "We need to run. We'll only waste time if we stay and fight." Boots said as he sprinted off. The others, including myself agreed even though we were live bait just waiting to be targeted and destroyed.

As the six of us ran we continued to get bombarded by the creature's attack, but I was able to place on my Armor and managed to slow it down a bit by shooting a sphere of light at it. The creature fell onto the bridge and it could revive at any given moment, so I felt glad we all had more time to spare as well continued running.

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Court of Miracles**

After passing through the bridge I followed the Phantom Knights through a graveyard and underground until we made it toward our destination. I then dismissed my Armor and walked with the knights before looking around at the place. It was enormous and filled with a lot of Gypsies that were happy and free-spirited. I've never really studied them before nor learned what they do, but it didn't seem that they cause any harm.

"Okay everything looks normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Let's head back." Gloves said. "No Gloves. Something isn't right. Let's stay a few more minutes before heading back." Cloak proclaimed which made Gloves moan.

Just then I noticed a large shadow appear on the walls of the court before the monster from the bridge came out of it and screech. All of the Gypsies saw the monster and began running for their lives as it started attacking them.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped in and restrained the creature with Chains of Lights. Once it was wrapped in chains I stepped in and placed my Armor on before getting into a stance with the Phantom Knights at my side. "Phantom Knights. Go and protect the Gypsies. Make sure they get out of here safely." I ordered. "No way. We're not leaving you here alone with that thing." Javelin argued. "They need you more. I can handle myself. Go!" I replied firmly.

As much as they wanted to help, the Gypsies were more important. "Alright. If you know survive this we'll have another guilt conscience on out minds." Boots said before rushing out along with the others.

The creature managed to break free of the Chains of Light and stared at me, feeling complete anger. "Okay, let's see if I still know how to do this." I thought to myself before getting prepared to fight.

 _(Forsaken Sanctuary)_

The creature took mid-flight before dashing toward me to strike. I quickly dodged it before I turned to where it was and rushed forward before jumping straight at it and attacking it's chest multiple times. I sent the monster to the ground and dived down to strike again, however it shot it's left arm at me like a harpoon and punched me straight into the ceiling before I fell. It wasn't over as the monster flapped it's wings and dashed toward me before slamming it's right arm at me, making me impact the ground harder.

It then landed near me and picked me up before throwing me to the other side of the cavern. Once that was taken care of it started shoot fire spheres at me, this time I couldn't dodge and took the attack. When it was finished I fell to the ground again while holding my Keyblade. The creature started to walk toward me to see if I was dead, but it was going to be disappointed as I moaned while slowly picking myself up. and stared at the beast.

"It'll take a lot more then some pitiful beast to end my life. Allow me to show you how strong the Twilight really is!" I announced before feeling the immense power inside of me. The creature was stuttered a bit and growled at me before launching both of it's arms at me. "Twilight Guard!" I announced as a shield of light and darkness protected me from the attack. "Twilight Chains of Salvation!" I announced before swinging my Keyblade and pointing it at the beast before chains of light and darkness appeared out of it. The beast got restrained by it, and unlike the chains of light, these chains were draining it's power and were virtually unbreakable as it tried to break them.

"This ends now. Twilight Purifier!" I announced one last time before pointing my Keyblade at the beast again and released a blast of light and darkness that completely annihilated the beast, leaving no traces of it behind.

 _(Song End)_

The battle was over as I fell on one knee while my Armor dismissed itself. I breathed heavily to catch my breath before I slowly stood up and looked at the entrance ahead of me. "Hold on Sonic. I'm coming." I said to myself before I began to walk out.

* * *

 **Sonic Blitz**

* * *

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Nave**

Once Sonic, Yuto, and Nightingale arrived at the Cathedral they instantly went inside before walking toward the middle of the room where a massive stained glass window had light shining from it. "Sonic! Yuto!" Lulu cried out.

All three turned around near the stained glass window and were shocked to see Lulu and Shun tied onto crucifixes. Sonic started to run toward them before a voice stopped him, "Stop right there. We don't want the ritual to be disturbed, do we?" Frollo said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Frollo! How could you do this to them? They're your kids. They haven't done anything wrong to you or anyone else." Yuto asked.

"True. However they're not my biological children. I took them from their mother and attempted to send them back to hell where they truly belonged due to their eyes. However the Archdeacon stopped me since I killed their mother on Notre' Dame and my actions were seen by the eyes of Notre' Dame themselves. I was to care for them, which I did and lied to them about how life is from the outside. Now I'm going to do what I should have done fourteen years ago." Frollo replied with a grin before raising up right arm up high into the air.

Suddenly a figure burst through the window and landed near Yuto. The figure then arise and revealed himself to be Dark Rebellion, only cracks of darkness surrounded his body and his fang looked slightly bigger then normal. He screeched out his roar before turning his attention toward the beings in front of him. "Dark Rebellion?" Sonic questioned as he approached him. "Sonic... Please... Frollo... Is... Controlling... Me." Dark Rebellion said with a struggled voiced as he started flinching.

"Release him this instant!" Nightingale said firmly toward Frollo.

"Oh my dear lady, this dragon shall purify everything I see and more. What makes you incapable of seeing that?" Frollo asked with a small chuckle.

"All I see in front of see is a twisted man with a dark heart. You think what you're doing is right but it's not. If the holy lord and all that is righteous can see you right now, he'll be disgusted. You've become a devil Claude Frollo!" Nightingale claimed as she pointed her finger at him with firm eyes. "And how dare you taint this Cathedral with your evil sins!" She added.

Frollo was shocked from what he just heard before getting furious while a dark aura surrounded his body. "Ignorant woman!" He yelled. "Dark Rebellion! Kill the vermin that poison this holy place!" He added before snapping his fingers.

Seconds later Dark Rebellion screeched in pain before he turned to Nightingale and summoned out his wings before dashing toward her as his fang glowed black. Before she could react to this, Yuto stepped in and deflected the attack with his sword before kicking the dragon in the chest, send in back a few feet. "Yuto, me and Nightingale will handle Dark Rebellion. You go save Shun and Lulu." Sonic said as he stepped in and placed on his Armor before summoning his Keyblade.

"No. I won't leave you two alone with him." Yuto detested. "Your friends are more important right now Yuto. Stop Frollo and save them." Nightingale said with a calm yet serious tone. Yuto looked at Frollo before looking at his friends and comrades. He understood what needed to be done and nodded before running off with Frollo going after him.

"We don't want to fight you Dark Rebellion, but we have to in order to free you from Frollo's control." Sonic said to him as he snarled. "Ready Nightingale?" He added. "I am." She replied while taking flight.

 _(If There Were Any Other Way)_

Dark Rebellion charged at them and tried to use his wrist blades on them, however Sonic guarded the attack before Nightingale launched a double air slash that slightly effect Dark Rebellion, but not too much. Sonic then pushed him back a few inches before slashing against the dragon's face, chest, and kneeing him directly in the chin. These attacks made Dark Rebellion stumble a bit before Nightingale slapped him with her wing before doing and downward flip on his head.

Dark Rebellion got slammed onto the ground just as Nightingale distant herself from him while she and Sonic stood their ground to see if it was over. It wasn't as the dragon got up and shot black lighting out of it's wings and targeted them at his prey. Both Nightingale and Sonic were strained and felt enormous pain as they both screamed in agony. Dark Rebellion then summoned his wings again before dashing forward and dragging his fang across the floor.

He aimed at Nightingale to attack first, but Sonic jumped in front of her and was pierced again at the same spot where Dark Rebellion attacked him during their trails.

 _(Song End)_

Nightingale, Yuto, Frollo, Shun, Lulu, and Dark Rebellion looked at this before Sonic quickly removed the fang from his body and fell onto the ground near Nightingale as her and his restraints disappeared while the dragon stepped back a few feet.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Nightingale asked with a worried tone while comforting him. Sonic spat out a small amount of blood before covering his opened wound with his left hand. "I'm alright. Ugh! It's even worse the second time." He said in a pained voice.

Nightingale had tears develop in her eyes while Dark Rebellion fell to his knees, ashamed of what he just did. He then screamed into the air as sorrow took over him with a few tears leaving his eyes.

"You stupid creature." Frollo said as he kicked Yuto away before walking over to Dark Rebellion. "Finish what you started. You will obey my commands!" He added before snapping his fingers again to make Dark Rebellion his puppet.

The dragon screamed in pain while gripping his head, trying to regain control. Sonic watched this before he rolled away from Nightingale and crawled over to Dark Rebellion. "Dark...Rebellion. Let me help you." He said in a pained voice while stretching his right arm toward the dragon. "Sonic no! He's too dangerous." Yuto said as he got up from the ground. "He isn't. I believe in him and I want to be with him." Sonic replied.

Dark Rebellion noticed Sonic reaching for him and reached out his hand as well while the black fang pendant started glowing light blue. After that Sonic merged with Dark Rebellion as everyone watched, then after the light began to dim a new dragon emerged.

He now had dark blue armor embedded around his body, his face was halved as one side showed some skin while the other showed the rest of his scales. His eyes were dichromatic as his right was light blue and the left was light yellow, he now had two large tusks on the bottom of his jaw, his claws and feet were ice crystals, and he had a long tail with a sharp ice crystal at the end. Also he had two massive wings made out of ice with sparkles emitting from them.

"Claude Frollo!" Dark Rebellion yelled as he stared at him with eyes filled with rage and vengeance.

The Judge stared at the dragon for a moment before he instantly ran toward the staircase. "Nightingale help the others. I'll be right back." Dark Rebellion asked before he levitated into the air and took flight through the window he first entered through. Nightingale was very surprised by what happened before she snapped out of it and went to free Shun and Lulu.

 **La Cite' des Cloches: Square**

Frollo ran upwards to get away and made it to the open area of the Cathedral. Dark Rebellion then appeared from below and levitated in the air while angerly staring at the Judge. "Judge Claude Frollo! You've ravaged this city, harmed innocent people, and have destroyed countless lives. The atrocities you've commented throughout La Cite' des Cloches and Notre' Dame have been notified as a sin from God himself. We will never forgive you for your actions, but because we have a sense of honor, we shall give you a simple choice: Leave this city and atone for your crimes or face the wrath of God."

Frollo stared at the creature, feeling complete fear until he gripped his sword and the darkness within him grew. "Vermin. I am a virtuous man. Everything shall be the way I deem it and your judgement shall be made right here and now!"

Frollo then threw his sword at Dark Rebellion, but the dragon didn't feel anything from it before understood what needed to be done. His wings began emitting electricity while his tusks were emitting frost, " _Imperial Wrath Strike, Disobey!"_ He and Sonic cried together as they dove their tusks deep into the ground while charging toward him. Soon they raised their neck upwards and unleashed their attack, sending Frollo crashing into the wall behind him before he fell into the streets below.

Immediately afterwards, both Dark Rebellion and Sonic split before they walked toward the edge and saw that Frollo was caught by the Phantom Knights. The dragon and his friend looked at each other before sharing a fist bump, showing that what happened before was under the rug. Nightingale, Yuto, Shun, and Lulu appeared with them before Nightingale attacked Sonic with another hug. He stuttered a bit before returning her embrace with Dark Rebellion joining in while the others watched with smiles.

* * *

A while after, Nightingale and Dark Rebellion returned to Sonic's accessories as he and the others exited the Cathedral and met up with Eraqus and the Phantom Knights. Phoebes was apart of them now once he knew how twisted Frollo really was, and as for Frollo himself, he'll face justice for what he did and a well deserved execution.

"Shun. Lulu. Are you guys alright?" Sonic asked.

"We are. Thanks to you and Yuto. But to be honest, I believe the real walls that were around us were the ones in our own hearts. But now we're free and I'm ready to see what it's like out there." Shun said with a smile. "Same with me. As long as we're together, we'll face anything that comes our way." Lulu added.

"That's excellent to hear. What about the Phantom Knights now that Frollo is dealt with?" Eraqus asked.

"I'll take care of that." Phoebes proclaimed. "We'll be the new guards protecting the city and the Gypsies, if that sounds like a good proposition." He added while looking at Yuto.

"Sure. However I would like to spend some time with my best friends for a while before joining." Yuto asked. "Of course. I'm sure you three have a lot of catching up to do." Phoebes replied before he and the Phantom Knights walked away.

"Sonic. It was nice seeing you again. I'm not sure what could've happened without you or your uncle." Yuto said with a smile. "Yeah. Me too." Sonic replied. "Oh, sorry about the Cathedral. We can help repair it." He added while looking at Shun and Lulu. "No trouble. The three of us have it covered. It's a sanctuary for all, but we'll be the ones to heal it." Lulu replied kindly.

"We better get started before the Archdeacon comes back." Shun said as he started walking back. Lulu and Yuto joined him while she took his hand, making Yuto blush a bit while she did that same with a smile.

"Eraqus." Sonic said while turning to him. "Yes?" He replied, turning to Sonic. "Can me and my siblings consider you an uncle? We have Celestia and Luna as out aunts, but I want to ask if that's okay with you?" Sonic said, feeling a bit nervous from asking that.

Eraqus was surprised to hear that before he grew a smile and placing a caring hand on Sonic shoulder. "Of course I don't mind. I've never had a position such as that, but I am honored to have it from you. Thank you Sonic." He added warmly.

Sonic returned it before the both of them saw a Keyhole at the center of the Cathedral. He and Eraqus summoned their Keyblades again and raised them at it before shooting beams of light at it. "Never let your heart be a prison. Even if you're not the prisoner." Sonic thought as he and Eraqus closed their eyes from the warm light.

 **White Space**

Moments later Sonic and Eraqus returned to the area they were previously and notice Autumn and Ventus lying on the ground while Crimson and Hikari came in to the picture.

"Autumn. Autumn, are you okay?" Sonic asked while gently shaking her body. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and noticed the people around her along with Ventus. "Sonic." She replied with a smile before hugging him.

After breaking it she slowly got up and rushed over to Crimson to hug him as well before noticing Aqua. "Aqua, what happened to your hair?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's me sweetheart." Hikari replied kindly. After looking into her eyes, Autumn grew a large smiling before separating from her brother and landing a hug on Hikari. "Mommy." She said with joy as Hikari returned her embrace.

Ventus also had one from his father as well before walking over to the others. "It's good to see you all again, but where are we?" He added. "We're not sure Ven. The only thing that we've been piecing together is that we're traveling through time." Sonic answered.

"Did you went to a familiar place too Sonic?" Crimson asked. "Yeah. La Cite' des Cloches." Sonic answered. "I remember that place. Also me, Aqua, and mom were unable to follow you through the door." Crimson replied.

"We've noticed." Eraqus said. Just before he could speak more, another door appeared, this one was yellow. "Honey, I believe it's time for you and Ventus to enter through." Hikari said as he broke the hug.

"But where will we go? I don't have that many memories of my own." Autumn asked. "It'll be alright. As long as you two stick together then things will go your way. Try to go with the flow." Sonic replied.

Autumn then looked at Ventus before nodding to what they needed to do. Just then the door began to open with them running toward it, unaware of what's on the other side.

 **End of Chapter 58.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **The music I suggested is from the Soul Calibur series. I do not own them.**

 **The world is from the movie The Hunchback of Notre' Dame. It's a great movie that I recommend you should check out. I do not own it nor the characters either.**

 **The other characters, Yuto, Shun, and Lulu are from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. I chose Ruri's English name because it sound's a little better in my opinion. I do not own them either.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **See you all next time. /)**


	59. Chapter 59: The Race Of Her Life

**Hello my friends, I've returned for a new chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the hiatus, so I hope this makes up for it. Also for those who are just joining me and are still with me, thanks for liking my story and I promise to make it the best I can.**

 **Please enjoy. Warning: long chapter**

Chapter 59: The Race Of Her Life

 **?**

After entering through the door, both Autumn and Ventus appeared at their destination. It appeared to nightfall and they were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a empty highway with several street lights on the sides.

"Wow. What is this place?" Autumn said as she looked around. "Not sure." Ventus replied. "Look over there. I see a city in the distance." He added while pointing at the direction of the road.

Autumn looked at where he pointed and was amazed by how the city lights were glowing. Just before they were going to head over there a loud sound starting humming through the air. Autumn and Ventus turned around to see where it was coming from and noticed a police officer riding a motorcycle while having his siren flaring. Once he reached them, he stopped before turning off the siren, "You two. Why are out here this late, and where are your parents?" He asked firmly.

Autumn and Ventus looked at each other before Autumn responded, "Um... we were on our way to find them, officer. We won't be causing trouble." The officer looked her before looking at Ventus, "I'm sorry, but you two have to come with me now. I'm sure the Facility will have some extra room for the both of you." He added.

Hearing that and not know what a "facility" was, Autumn declined his words before running off and summoning out her hoverboard. "Autumn, wait!" Ventus called out while doing the same thing. "All units, this is Officer Michael. I'm in pursuit of two unknown suspects and is engaging a pursuit. Make a roadblock at the end of the exit, I repeat make a roadblock." Michael said while informing the others before chasing after Autumn and Ventus.

* * *

Both Keyblade Wielders roamed across the highway like it was rush hour with Officer Michael on their trail. "Autumn, why did you run off like that?" Ventus asked. "I didn't like that guy. Plus I swear I could sense their was something off about him. What do you think, Vanitas?" She replied, but got no response from her other brother. This slightly surprised her before closed her eyes to sense if he was okay, however she felt...nothing, and opened her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked, noticing her worried expression. "I...I don't feel Vanitas inside of me. In fact, I can't sense him at all." Autumn replied, sounding worried.

Before Ventus could respond, Officer Michael appeared behind them while flaring up his siren and ordering the teens to pull over. That was never gonna happen, so Autumn picked up some more speed and shot off through the streets with intense speed. Ventus followed with the same results and together they suggested to go toward the city so they could learn where they are and hide from the police for a while.

Out of nowhere, a pack of Nobodies appeared while riding on motorcycles equipped with spikes and mini missile launchers. Autumn turned around and saw what was also chasing them while developing a irritated look, "Ugh, they never make this easy." She added. There were a total of five Nobody bikers and one of them began to speed up toward Autumn while firing off his missiles. She saw this and quickly dodged them before firing off some Thunder from her left hand and defeating one of the bikers.

Two more came in and fired off a barrage of missiles. Ventus spun around a few times before releasing a strong Aerora spell, deflecting the missiles and gathering the Nobodies to blow them high into the sky. Michael wasn't sure what the creatures were that were in front of him, but he had to stop them before somebody got really hurt. With a quick thrust on the throttle, Michael appeared in the middle of the last remaining Nobodies and ordered them to stop and pull over.

Clearly both creatures didn't understand him nor care what he said, so they began to bump into him constantly before hitting both of his front and back tires with spikes. This caused him to drift through the street before losing control and crash toward the side of the highway. Luckily he was safe, but his motorcycle was completely wrecked as he was before passing out.

Autumn and Ventus were shocked and surprised by what happened before they decided to finish this quickly so no one else would get hurt. As the remaining Nobodies began to catch up toward them, both wielders interlocked their hands together before creating a strong spin that send a powerful Aerora spell at them combined with Thunder. This caught the last of the Nobodies before they were electrocuted and defeated before the small twister vanished.

* * *

"You okay, Ventus?" Autumn asked after they stopped spinning and regaining their balance. "Yeah. That was pretty fun, huh?" He replied with a smirk. She returned it before looking up ahead and noticing a large roadblock with several police officers on guard with sticks. Normally if Autumn and Ventus did something wrong they would have to face the consequences, however under these circumstances, that was not an option anymore.

As they both were getting close, Autumn and Ventus crouched slightly before jumping into the air and hopping right over the roadblock. They soon noticed a bottom exit and decided to take it instead of just heading into the city.

"Attention all units! We've lost the suspects. Conduct search through the Commons immediately!" One of the roadblock officers said through his helmet. "Abort that request." Another voice replied. "But sir-" The officer said before getting interrupted. "That's an order. Return to base and prep up for tomorrow. It's a special day and I don't want a single officer to be distracted over a simple loss, understand?" The voice said firmly.

"Understood, commander." The officer replied before notifying the others on the same orders and calling in a emergency team to pick up Michael.

* * *

 **?**

Once both wielders were in the clear they began to quietly roam through the Commons District. Then up ahead was a glow cyan light that blinded both of them before something crashed into Autumn, which made her flip over and land on the ground on her back. Ventus stopped and got off his hoverboard before checking to see if she was okay. "Hey you!" A voice called out. Autumn and Ventus looked to where it came from before noticing two people on a white motorcycle.

One wore a white jumpsuit and looked like the driver while the other was wearing a white and pink jumpsuit while holding onto the driver as a passenger. The passenger released her grip from him before the driver got off and headed toward Autumn and Ventus while wearing a white helmet with a blue visor. The driver was male and he quickly walked toward Autumn before grabbing her shirt and pulling her close to him firmly.

"What's the big idea?! You almost caused a scratch on my bike with that board of yours!" He said with anger. Autumn was a little scared from this before the passenger quickly went toward the driver and grabbed his left arm. "Yugo! That's not how you treat a girl, and you bumped into her because you weren't paying attention to the road." The passenger said with a female voice. The driver looked at his friend before looking at Autumn and releasing her from his grip.

"Sorry about that. Yugo, apologize." She said to him. "Sorry." He mumbled before his friend tensed his neck, causing him to flinch in pain. "S-sorry, I'm sorry." He added, meaning it. "No worries. Autumn, are you alright?" Ventus said. "Yeah, I think so." She replied.

"I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ventus said to the unknown people, introducing himself. "I'm Autumn Novablitz." She added. Before the others introduced themselves they first took off their helmets, revealing their hair and faces. The boy had cyan eyes, blue hair that spiked to the right while the left looked shaved. He also had yellow bangs that swept to the right as well and a long line of blue hair that ended on his right shoulder. The girl had light green short hair, orange eyes, and a choker around her neck with a blue diamond in the middle.

"Sorry for what I did. I'm Yugo, and his this Rin." Yugo said while rubbing the back of his head before offering his hand to Autumn. She took it before they shook, then Ventus and him did the same along with Rin.

"Wait, Autumn are you by any chance related to Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz since you've got their last names?" Yugo asked. "Yes. They're my brothers." She replied with a small smile. "Wow. I didn't know they had a sister." Yugo said with a small smile. "It's a long story." Autumn implied. "Also, where are we?" She added. "This is Stardust City. Our Home." Rin replied. "Now that we've got the introduces out of the way, what are you two doing here this late at night?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"We're looking for our family. When we got here we were being chased by a police officer and had to fight some Nobodies before coming down here." Autumn explained. "Nobodies? Is that what those white monsters are called?" Yugo asked. "Yeah. Right now we need to rest for a bit before we continue our search." Ventus implied.

"If you both want, you can come stay with us at the orphanage. I'm sure our Sensei wouldn't mind us having some company." Rin suggested. "Okay. Let's go." Autumn replied before walking over to Yugo's bike and picking up her hoverboard before hopping onto it. Ventus did the same while Yugo and Rin got on the bike and guided their new friends to their home.

 **Stardust City: Orphanage**

After reaching the orphanage, Autumn and Ventus hopped of their hoverboards before they disappeared, surprising Yugo and Rin. "Whoa, what happened to your boards?" Yugo asked. "They reverted back to our Keyblades until we need them again." Ventus explained. Yugo and Rin didn't understand what "Keyblades" were and it was too late to ask questions. "Autumn, how would you like to come and stay with me and my room. Plus, we could use the bath after a long day." Rin suggested.

"Oh...um, sure. A bath sounds nice." Autumn replied with a smile.

"Looks like you're with me Ven. Can you help me get my bike to the garage?" Yugo asked. "Okay." Ven replied before going to the other side of the bike and pushing it along with Yugo.

* * *

 **Autumn**

* * *

After spending at least ten minutes in the shower, I walked into Rin's room before noticing her roommate. It was another girl and she had light green hair mixed with some portions of yellow, slight tanned skin, cyan eyes, and wore a white nightgown with a teddy bear next to her bed. "I talked to our Sensei and she said it was okay as long as we don't make loud noises to wake up the other kids." Rin informed. "Also, this is Vapor Trail. Vapor, this is Autumn." She added, introducing her friend.

"Nice to meet you." Vapor Trail said as she stood up before standing up and offering her hand to me. "You too. Also, thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes, Rin." I replied while turning my attention to her after finishing my shake with Vapor. "No problem. That's what what friends are for." Rin said.

After a small moment of silence, I took a seat next to Vapor Trail on her bed before speaking, "So...how long have you and Yugo known each other?" "Since we were kids. My mother died of a heartattack when I was three and my father committed suicide shortly after. I was brought here and met Yugo when he was looking for someone to play dice with. We became close ever since." Rin replied.

Hearing that surprised me as I felt very bad for her and for what she went through. "I'm so sorry, Rin." I added. "It's okay. I got over it. Plus I want to know more about you, Autumn. How long have you known Ventus?" Rin replied. "Not too long. It's kinda complicated to explain. My whole life is complicated as it is and I don't know where it'll lead me. I just want things to go back to the way they were and be united with my family again along with my best friends." I explained.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance." Vapor encouraged. "Thanks, Vapor." I replied with a smile. "Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Rin informed. "What's happening tomorrow?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tomorrow Stardust City is holding the world famous Friendship Cup. A racing tournament to determine who's the fastest racer in the world. And the winner receives a trophy and 10,000 dollars, plus a chance to race the winner from last year. Lightning Dust." Rin informed.

Hearing that peaked my curiosity and it sounded really fun to see, "Can anyone participate?" I asked. "Yeah. Anyone can. Any type of racing vehicle is fair game, which is why this year I join in with Yugo." Rin said with a proud smile. "Vapor you should join in with your friend too." She added while looking at her. Hearing that surprised Vapor before she steadied herself, "Um, no thanks. I'm not really good at riding a motorcycle. But I'll make sure to cheer for you guys at the stands." She added with a small smile.

Rin was okay with that before she turned off the lamp light and offered to share her bed with me since there wasn't a third. I was okay with it as Vapor was going to bed as well.

"A racing tournament, huh? Maybe Vanitas is there. We'll be together again soon." I thought before going into Rin's bed and closing my eyes to get some rest.

* * *

 **Ventus**

* * *

Getting Yugo's bike in the garage was a real pain in the neck. Then after parking it, he checked the gears and systems to make sure it was still intact while I observed a shelf filled with dice, yo-yos, tops, toy swords, and a marble shooter. "Wow, you've got some pretty cool stuff, Yugo." I complimented. "Thanks. My dad gave me some of those before he passed away." Yugo replied.

I was surprised to hear that as I turned my attention to him. "I'm sorry to hear that. What about your mother?" I replied. "She's gone too. It was rough for me, then when I got here I just wanted to play with someone and no one wanted too until I met Rin. We did everything together, including building this baby from scratch." Yugo said as he stood up from his bike. "Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I took a little while, including saving up enough money to buy parts, but it was all worth it." Yugo replied with a grin. "I even helped make a custom made bike for Rin too. It was a birthday present, and she really enjoyed it since we could ride together. And now, their gonna be put to the test at the Friendship Cup tomorrow." He added while looking at the calendar where it said "Big Day" on Saturday.

"The Friendship Cup? What's that?" I asked. "It's a huge racing tournament to see who's the fastest in Stardust. I made a promise to Rin that I would win it for her and give half of the prize money to Sensei for everything she did for us over the years." Yugo explained. "Wow, that sounds like fun. Can I join in too?" I asked. "Sure. Anybody can. Plus I've really gotta step up my game this time." Yugo replied before taking off his jacket.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've got a rival. She always beats me in every Cup I take part in and gloats whenever she beats me. This time however, I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine and beat her." Yugo explained while pounding his right fist into his left hand. "Well, I hope you beat this girl. I know you will." I said in a supportive tone.

"Thanks Ven. Now, let's go get some grub. We've gotta be well rest by tomorrow." Yugo implied before walking out with me following.

When we got to his room, there was another person there reading a motorbike magazine. It was another guy, only he had short lime green hair, fair skin, dark green tank-top, and gray sweat pants. "Sky, we've got company." Yugo announced. Sky placed his magazine down and it was shown that his eyes were cyan, "S'up." He said before going over to me and offered his hand. "Sky Stinger." He introduced. "Ventus. Ven for short." I implied as we shook.

"Cool name. So Yugo, are you all geared up for tomorrow?" Sky said with a grin. "You bet. Plus maybe Rin will stop nagging at me for a whole week." Yugo replied before he and Sky shared a fist bump.

"Nagging?" I asked. "Yeah, sometimes whenever me and Sky would get into fights or cause some trouble, Rin would always nag to me about it. "Don't do that, Yugo" "Did you brush your teeth today?" "Make sure you're bike is full on gas"." Yugo replied while acting out what Rin would always say to him.

I kinda giggled at that since Aqua would do the same for me whenever I got into trouble at times. Shortly after we all went to bed and Yugo handed me some extra blankets and a pillow before I took a spot on the ground in between him and Sky.

"I wonder if Autumn's gonna join? I guess we'll have to see by tomorrow." I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **No POV**

As soon as the sun started coming up from the horizon, the boys and girls from different rooms started to get up and get ready to go. Autumn and Ventus placed on the same clothes while Yugo and Rin placed on their riding outfits as Sky did the same with his being dark green with blue shoulder pads and guards. Vapor Trail wore a white shirt with a light green jacket, light blue jeans, and white sneakers along with a star necklace.

When each group came outside to go to breakfast, Autumn noticed something near the entrance that she didn't notice last night. "What is that?" She asked. "That's the orphanage bell. It's been there since this place was made, and people say when you touch it a special chime is played and it brings you luck." Sky Stinger explained.

When Autumn circled around it to the center she was shocked by what it actually was. It was really Winter Bell and she really looked like a statue from the state she was in. "Winter Bell!" She cried before placing both of her hands on it. Once she did, Winter Bell began to glow before was reverted back to her normal self while stretching out her body.

Everyone else was shocked to see this, including Ventus before they gathered next to Autumn with shocked expressions. "Ugh, I am so glad to be able to move around again." Winter bell said as she started move through the orphanage before stopping. "Winter Bell!" Autumn called out. Hearing her voice made Winter Bell gasp before she turned around and noticed Autumn. "Autumn!" She called out with joy.

Once she heard her call her name, Autumn ran toward Winter Bell before jumping straight into the air and landing a powerful embrace, which Winter Bell returned with tears developing in her eyes. After a few seconds, they separated before she noticed the others. "Oh, hello everyone. It's nice to meet you all." She said kindly while closing her eyes before reopening them.

"Y-you can't talk?" Sky Stinger asked with a stunned voice. "Of course I can, dear." Bell simply answered. "All this time we all thought you were a statue. I never knew you were really trapped." Rin said with the same tone.

"Wait a minute. Winter Bell, if you're here, then where's Clear Wing?" Autumn asked. Bell thought about that for a few seconds before replying, "I truly do not know. However, I believe Xehanort might be responsible for taking her. I sense a great darkness somewhere in this world, we must find it and destroy it."

Autumn agreed to that before Winter Bell returned to her bracelet to receive some rest after becoming a statue. "Autumn, what the hell is going on?" Yugo asked. "I'll explain later. Don't we all have somewhere to be?" She replied.

Remembering the Friendship Cup, everyone except Autumn and Ventus began kicking it into overdrive as they went to go their bike with the wielders helping out. However before they could do any of that, they all needed some breakfast first.

* * *

 **Stardust City: Circuit Dome**

" _Welcome racers from all over to have a chance at seeing high speed racing! G.T. Blitz is the name and witnessing who's gonna be the best is my game! Joining with me here is my half-sister Melissa Claire. Melissa, care to tell all of us how exciting this day is?"_ The announcer called out through all visuals through the stadium.

" _Of Course, Blitz. I've been waiting for this day for a whole year and I cannot wait to see our contestants burn up the tracks we've got cooked up to them."_ Melissa replied.

 _"Totally! This year we've got three unique teams, and they are here to compete and see which one is the fastest. Then after that set team wins against the other teams, they'll have to race each other to see who's the best of the best! Care to comment on what we've got this time?"_ Blitz said before bringing up a visual of the teams.

" _Gladly. This year we've got Team Speedroid: Yugo, Rin, Sky Stinger, Autumn Novablitz, and Ventus. Team Bolt: Lightning Dust, Flash Sentry, Thunderlane, Spitfire, and Soarin. And Team Babylon: Jet, Wave, Storm, Gilda, and Skystar."_ Melissa announced.

" _Outstanding! Three teams. Fifteen contestants. Who's gonna win it all?! Well buckle up everyone, because we're going to announce which teams will go first."_ Blitz said before he and his sister discussed who will go and who will wait. " _Okay everyone. First up is... Team Speed vs Team Babylon. The rules of the race are as followed: First person of any team to cross the finish line first is the winner and will move on to the next event. No cheating, no hidden weapons within your vehicles, no physical harm to others, and no side help from outside the track. If everyone understands that, then let's get this show on the road!" Melissa announced._

Within the massive stadium filled with thousands of people watching, both teams made their way toward the starting line while facing against each other. Autumn wore a brown and light yellow jumpsuit with brown shoulder guards, dark brown boots, gloves, and a brown helmet with a yellow visor. Ventus wore a light green jumpsuit with white shoulder guards, green boots, gloves, and a green helmet with a light blue visor.

Sky Stinger wore a similar color attire only a little darker and his helmet visor was blue as well. As for their opponents, Jet had a dark green jumpsuit with black shoulder guards, black gloves, boots, wore a helmet with a Mohawk on it and instead of a visor he wore yellow goggles, and his vehicle of chose was a motorcycle with a hawk design. For Wave, She wore a light purple jumpsuit with white shoulder guards, purple boots, white gloves, instead of a visor she wore yellow shades, and her vehicle of choice was a dark purple cycle with a swallow design.

For Storm, he was bigger then everyone else and wore a gray jumpsuit along with orange shoulder guards, gray gloves and boots, small gray goggles, and had a big cycle modeled with a albatross design. For Gilda, she wore a dark brown jumpsuit, light brown shoulder guards, striped yellow gloves, brown boots, a white helmet with a purple visor, light purple eye shadow, and her bike was modeled with a griffin design. And finally for Skystar, she wore a light yellow jumpsuit, light brown gloves and boots, had a helmet that was light yellow with a light blue visor, and her bike was modeled with a hippogriff design.

"Hmph. You think you guys can beat us? Even if you've got some hoverboards, we'll still beat you down." Jet said to Team Speed. "We'll see about that, Jet. May the best team win." Yugo replied with a smirk.

"Alright everyone! Let's count this down. 3. 2. 1. GO!" Blitz and Melissa announced before both teams took off through the track.

* * *

With that, everybody pushed up their limits and gave it everything they've got. Yugo was in first with Jet right behind him until both were side to side. Autumn tightened her fists before catching up while passing the other and making her way next to Skystar. "Wow, I've never seen a hoverboard before. That's totally awesome." Skystar said with a smile. "Thanks. Your bike is cool too." Autumn replied. Sky smiled from her comment before Gilda appeared next to her, "Hey, don't give props to our opponents." She said with a slight glare. "Lighten up cousin, I'm just being nice. Isn't that what the "Friendship Cup" is all about?" Sky replied. Gilda rolled her eyes before speeding pass them with Autumn catching up.

Ventus was catching up too, however he was having his hands full with Storm, who constantly keep on blocking his path. "No way hosay. You ain't getting pass me." He said with a deep voice. Ventus grunted before Sky Stinger decreased his speed and bumped into Storm, allow Ventus to pass. "Go! I'll take care of this punk." He said. Ventus nodded before catching up with the others. "Ugh, I'm gonna make you pay for that." Storm said with anger. "Yeah? Bite me bird brain!" Sky replied with a smirk before they both accelerated forward while bumping into each other.

Rin was having trouble with Wave. They both kept bumping into each other and speeding up while switching different positions. "You think you can win with that ride?" Wave asked with a smirk. "Tell it to my butt, brainiac." Rin replied firmly. Wave kept her smirk as she started speeding up and taking the lead, however she became shocked when Ventus appeared in front of her, allowing Rin to pass her with a extra set of speed. Wave groaned and tried to pass her, however Rin wasn't gonna allow that as she got in her way and preventing her from ever passing her.

Meanwhile back with Autumn, she was at close corners with Gilda and both of them were closing in toward Yugo and Jet. "You're never getting pass me girly." Gilda said before she attempted to bump into Autumn. However, Autumn decreased her speed before she could and circled around Gilda to catch up with her friend. This unfortunately angered Gilda more as she was now aiming to make sure Autumn was gonna be stopped. Just as she was catching up to her, Star appeared and bumped into her cousin while allowing her new friend to pass on. "What are you doing?!" Gilda asked with a shocked tone. "We're not harming other people, Gilda. We always do this in every race and you always do this to me too. No more. This race is about making friends, not just for each other." Star stated firmly, which surprised Gilda.

"Give it up! I'm the fastest racer in the universe! And I'm gonna prove it here and now!" Jet yelled as he was bumping into Yugo. "In your dreams! And because you're really pissing me off, I'm not letting you win this race!" Yugo replied firmly while glaring at Jet. As they continued budding heads, Autumn appeared in front of them before passing them, shocking them immediately. "C'mon, Yugo. If you want to win, you have to concentrate. Otherwise I'm gonna beat you." Autumn advised before passing them. Realizing what he was doing, Yugo kicked it to full throttle before passing Jet and making it next to Autumn.

Rin appeared next to him on his right while showing a grin, surprising him a bit. "You're doing good, Yugo. Remember what I told you and keep on going." She said. "I know. Don't be such a nag all the time." He replied before laughing. Rin smirked from that. Sure she can be a nag, but only because she really cared about Yugo. Then up ahead was the finish line and to make sure Jet wasn't gonna passing him, Autumn and Rin didn't allow him to pass at all.

* * *

After that, Yugo passed the finish line in 1st place. Rin was in 2nd and Autumn was in 3rd. Jet got 4th, Ventus got 5th. Wave got 6th, Gilda got 7th, Skystar got 8th, Sky Stinger got 9th, and Storm was in 10th.

 _"Well I'll be a hamster on a hot summer day. Team Speedroid has officially won the first round of the Cup. They've really shown what teamwork is all about, huh Blitz?"_ Melissa asked with a smile. " _Definitely! Team Babylon did their best, but they could've added in some forms of teamwork. Oh well, there's always next time, and that's exactly what's coming up next. They'll be racing against Team Bolt to have a second chance at staying in the tournament. If they lose, they'll be out of here and will have to wait until next year."_ Blitz replied while placing his arm around his sister, which didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all.

"Alright! We did it." Yugo cheered. "We sure did, Yugo." Autumn pointed out. "C'mon, we better return to the dock and check on our gears." Rin said. Yugo nodded to that before speeding off with the others following.

 **Circuit Dome: Parking Docks**

As everyone was resting up a bit and checking on their vehicles, Vapor Trail came in with a excited look. "You guys were amazing!" She cheered before hugging Sky Stinger. "I told you babe, we've got this in the bag." He replied before they separated. "Got that right." Yugo added before drinking some water.

"Not very impression for someone with a reputation." A female voice called. Turning to where it was coming from, Team Speedroid noticed Lightning Dust and her team walking in. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. I'm sorry, what was your name again?" She said as her attention was on Yugo. "You already know my name, it's Yugo." He replied firmly. "Yugo? Where are we gonna go when right here is just fine?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yugo gritted his teeth before walking over to Lightning as they both budded heads. "You know damn well that my name is Yugo. Stop making fun of it, Cloud Dust." He said with anger. She got angry too before they separated. "Think you're all tough? You won't see another day until I cross the finish line before you do, just like every other time." She stated. "Ugh, how about we settle this right here, right now." Yugo suggested while raising his fists.

Before Lightning could respond, Rin appeared behind Yugo and grabbed his ear before pulling him back to the other while he was whining in pain. "Yugo, you know you're not allow to hit girls. If you want to do this right, do it on the track." She said calmly. "Yeah, Yugo. Listen to your "girlfriend" and wait until I beat the other punks." Lightning said with a devious smirk.

"Fine. I'm gonna make you eat those words." He called out. Lightning ignored him before her and her team left the area to get back up to the top. Afterwards Yugo gritted with anger before stomping out of hate. "Yugo, calm down." Autumn asked. Listening to her, Yugo took in a breath before exhaling from his mouth. "I really hate that girl." He said firmly.

"Is she your rival?" Ventus asked. "Yes. Her father Wind Rider was the champion here and after he retired she broke his record and kept it for herself to defend his title. I want to win not just to keep my promise to Rin and help the orphanage, but to finally beat her and prove to her that I'm the fastest racer." Yugo replied while gripping his fists. Rin placed a hand onto his shoulder before they both looked at each other with straight eye contact, "Yugo... I know you want to beat her, but getting anger all the time isn't gonna work. You have to learn how to concentrate and focus on what really matters." She said calmly.

"This does matter. To me, it won't go away until I shove her ego down her throat." He pointed out. Rin closed her eyes before sighing. "If this is all about you, then I don't want any apart of it." She said before walking toward the exit. "Rin, wait." He called out while going after her.

"Wow. Yugo is in a very tough spot right now." Autumn said. "He's always been like that. Once he sets his mind on something, he doesn't show too much concern about anything else." Sky Stinger said. "Everyone has a certain someone that they need to prove to or defeat, but that shouldn't come at the cost of your friendships or what really matters." Vapor Trail added.

Autumn began feeding that into her head as it was something she needed to remember.

After a few minutes, Yugo and Rin came back, however Rin had her arms crossed while looking away from Yugo who looked a little upset. "Everything okay?" Ventus asked. "Y-yeah. we're okay. Wanna go see how the competition?" Yugo offered.

"Sure." Autumn replied with everyone else agreeing as well.

 **Stardust City: Circuit Dome**

Once Team Speed went back up to the stadium they went toward the waiting area where they were granted a good view of the track and had some refreshments if they wanted any. Next up was Team Bolt Vs Team Babylon. As soon as the starter line came on, both teams sped off with Lightning dust in the lead.

Jet was right beside her as they started clashing against each other while the rest of their teams did the same, only it looked like Lightning was a little rougher. After the second lap, Lightning pushed her bike into high speed and was now in the direct lead while Jet tried to catch up. When he did Lightning revealed a glare in her eyes while a faint aura surrounded her, making her go even faster then before. "I am not gonna lose this! This title belongs to me and my family!" She thought before going full throttle and really speeding through the track.

Everyone was surprised to see this, including Team Speedroid. She then passed through the finish line and managed to stop while everyone looked at her with surprised looks. " _Wow. Now that is what I call a Speed Demon. Team Bolt has officially won. What do you say, Melissa?"_ Blitz asked. " _I agree completely. Though it's a little strange how Lightning got so much faster all of a sudden, but a win is still a win. Now we can enter the semifinals: Team Speedroid Vs Team Bolt!"_ She replied.

Team Babylon felt bad to have lost, but swore they would come back next year and be the best. Around the same time, Autumn noticed the aura from Lightning Dust and believed she was what Winter Bell told her from the orphanage.

* * *

 _"Alright everyone, this is it. Team Speedroid Vs Team Bolt. Who ever wins this shall be claimed the winning team and move on to the final race. I'm so excited I can't control myself!" Melissa shouted while moving her body. "Oh yeah, and everyone is determined to win, but remember. Teamwork and support are always important, so let's hope our racers can put that into their wheels." Blitz added._

At the starting line both teams were all geared up and ready to hit the accelerators. Yugo looked a little sad instead of excited and cheerful, which made the others, except Rin feel a little worried about him. "Yugo, are you alright?" Autumn called from behind. "He turned his head to her before speaking up, "Uh...? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." "What's wrong, Yugo? Had a falling out with your girlfriend?" Lightning Dust asked with a smirk. "Shut up! I'm fine!" He replied with a glare at her.

She ignored him just as the start up sequence was coming up. "3. 2. 1. GO!" The announcers and the crowd shouted before both teams sped off.

Yugo and Lightning Dust were going head to head, only both were getting a little rougher then normal. Autumn was against Flash and she noticed that he looked a little younger then before, since she was in the past. "You really think you can beat us?" He asked. "You know the answer is gonna be yes. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make sure people act how they're suppose to, unlike Lightning Dust." She replied. "She's only like that because this title is the only thing her and her family have. Her dad, Wind Rider is here today and she doesn't want to disappoint him." Flash explained. "That shouldn't mean she has to be rough with everyone she races. Being the best you can is good and pushing your limits is fine, but it's about pushing them is the right direction. Her father should be proud of her with what she can do, not just to protect a title." Autumn replied before speeding off in front of him.

Ventus passed through Soarin and made his way next to Rin. "Rin, what did you and Yugo talk about over at the docks?" He asked. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with narrow eyes. "Because right now it's like his confidence has been cut in half. What's going on?" He replied. Rin closed her eyes before reopening them and speaking, "Yugo is being a little selfish right now. He doesn't realize how much the orphanage needs help and only thinks about settling his score with Lightning Dust." Ventus wasn't too surprised to hear that before thinking it over and responding, "Well that's how he is. He does care about the orphanage and about his friends, including you. He promised you that he would win this and he hasn't forgotten that. Remind him of that and what he can do, because he really needs his friend right now."

Rin was surprised to hear that and felt a little bad about what she said to her best friend. She then developed a determined face before speeding off to go talk to him. Sky Stinger was catching up as he as busy passing through Spitfire and Soarin, but managed to leave them in the dust while going up to Ventus. Meanwhile Lightning Dust was getting a little faster then Yugo as she was speed passed him while he tried to catch up, but couldn't due to his previous conversation with Rin.

"YUGO!" Rin called out as she passed through Autumn and Flash. He heard her voice before turning back and seeing her coming up behind him. "Rin..." He said quietly. "Yugo, why are you acting like this? Don't you have a promise to keep?" She asked with a smile. Yugo widened his eyes before studdering a little. "C'mon, Yugo. You're faster then this. Pick it up. Win this for our Sensei, for the kids, for our friends, and please win for me." She added softly with a smile.

Seeing her like this and listening to what she said made Yugo smile before he screamed with joy and pushed on forward, like something inside of him was allowing him to go faster. Autumn saw what happened and smiled before catching up with Rin as they both smiled at each other. Soon after, Yugo met up with Lightning Dust and was actually passing through her, which made her drop her jaw. She tried to catch up, but Autumn came up and started blocking her path while Rin covered her backside.

"Get out of my way!" She said firmly. "Not a chance. You're done, Lightning Dust. There are more important things that matter then a record." Autumn replied. Lightning groaned in anger before a dark aura began to develop around her. "I am not gonna lose!" She yelled before something appeared above her, which shocked everybody in the whole stadium.

It was Clear Wing, however she had cracks of darkness all over her body and her wings were now dark green without any sparkles coming out of them. "Clear Wing?!" Autumn said with shock. "Autumn... Help me, her anger and hatred are..." Clear Wing replied, struggling to speak before releasing a frightening roar. "Attack Yugo." Lightning Dust commanded. Clear Wing tried to control herself, but couldn't because of the darkness that corrupted her. She blasted through the track and came across Yugo, who was very surprised and shocked to see her.

Once she created a twister around her body, Clear Wing kicked it up and blasted right toward him, making him crash through the track until he ultimately smashed against the nearby wall, shocking everyone else, except Lightning Dust who showed a evil smile. "YUGO!" Rin screamed before stopping and getting off her bike before running toward her best friend. Autumn joined her while everyone else stopped too so they could witness this.

She noticed that his bike had been severely damaged and was no longer functional while Yugo himself was lying on the ground on his stomach. When Rin turned him over she saw that the visor on his helmet was cracked on the left side and he was breathing softly. "Yugo. Yugo! Are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone. After groaning a bit, Yugo opened his eyes and noticed Rin and Autumn right in front of him. "Rin...I...I'm sorry. I guess I broke my promise, huh?" He replied with a weak tone while glancing at his destroyed bike. "No Yugo, it's okay. That doesn't matter right now." She replied with tears shown in her eyes. "Yes it does. I wanted to win for you, but now I can't. I'm...sorry." He said before closing his eyes and passing out.

Tears fell from Rin's face before she held him in her arms and hugged him tightly before she started crying. Everyone else felt bad about this as well, including Blitz and Melissa. However, Lightning Dust showed no concern for him at all, "That loser never stood a chance against me. Just be glad he isn't dead." She added with a smirk. Rin and Autumn glared at her with tears in their eyes before Ventus came into the scene.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Yugo." He said firmly. "If you want payback, then let's continue the race." Lightning replied while getting on her bike with Clear Wing by her side. "We both will." Autumn said as she stood next to Ventus. "Guys, take Yugo to the infirmary, we'll take care of Lightning Dust." She added. Sky Stinger came in and helped him up along with Rin who was very worried about him right now.

* * *

 _"Well folk, looks like we have a change of plan. Because of Yugo's injuries, Autumn and Ventus shall honor Team Speedroid and race against Lightning Dust and that strange dragon."_ Blitz said with a calm serious tone. " _Yes. The winner here will be the champion of the Friendship Cup. I just hope no one else will get hurt."_ Melissa said with a calm and worried tone.

Picking up where they left off, Autumn, Ventus, and Lightning Dust stood where they were with Clear Wing above them. The rest of Team Bolt forfeited since they didn't want to race with a dragon and ran off. Once the start sequencer began, everyone shot off through the track. Lightning was in the lead along with Clear Wing as Autumn and Ventus were behind. "Alright you dragon, make those losers feel the pavement. I run this course, and no one is ever going to beat me." Lightning said with anger.

Clear Wing listened and went behind her before shooting out a blast of light toward the Keyblade wielders. They both managed to dodge it at the right moment while losing some balance and trying to retain it. Ventus began getting in closer before blasting some Aeroga at Clear Wing, however a energy shield appeared in front of her before she absorbed the magic and reflected it right back at him. He really didn't see this coming, but Autumn stepped in and used a barrier to protected each other.

"Thanks, Autumn." He said. "Sure thing." She replied. "We've got to be careful. Clear Wing can absorb magic and reflect it right back or just shoot a large ray of energy at us. Last time I manage to weaken her by using reflect, but I don't think that'll work this time." Autumn explained. "Well then, maybe close combat will work, or we'll have to destroy her wings." Ventus suggested. As much as she didn't want to, Autumn agreed to clip and destroy Clear Wing's wings.

"Don't stop now, destroy them!" Lightning ordered, letting her anger grow. Listening, Clear Wing released another ray of light at the wielders, however Autumn used reflect to send it right back. Just like with Ventus, Clear Wing absorbed the attacked and reflected it right back. Unfortunately that's what Autumn and Ventus wanted to happen as they made a barrier around each other to protect themselves before speeding off directly toward Clear Wing. They both jumped straight into the air and summoned out their Keyblades before doing a double Strike Raid above the dragon.

Clear Wing didn't have time to react as the powerful attacks literally smashed her wings before she crashed right into the track with Autumn landing right in front of her while Lightning Dust was shocked by what transpired. "Clear Wing!" Autumn called before she ran toward her before falling toward her knees. "Ugh...! Oh, it hurts so much!" Clear Wing said as she tried to get up. "It's gonna be alright, I'm here." Autumn said softly while placing her hands on Clear Wing's face. They both looked at each other before placing their heads against each other softly while the crowd and the commissioners "awed".

Suddenly Autumn's necklace started to glow as she and Clear Wing felt closer then before. "Ready to end this?" They both asked in complete sync, which surprised them, but they both felt happy at the same time. Afterwards a large yellow light consumed the both of them before it burst into the sky. Then after a few seconds, something began to appear out of it. Once the light vanished, a new being appeared.

It was Clear Wing, however she now had a completely different appearance. She now had six glass-like wings on her back and each one was light yellow with sparkles emitting from them. Her body was white with yellow and black outlines, a black chest plate, gauntlet like wrists on her arms, no legs, and a striped long yellow and white tail with a lightning crest at the end of it. Her face had a helmet like structure with two small wings on top of her head, and her eyes were dichromatic with her right being hazel and the left was yellow.

Everyone, including Ventus and Lightning Dust was completely speechless from what they were witnessing. " _In all my years of being apart of this racing circuit, I've never seen something so beautiful."_ Melissa commented with her brother agreeing without saying a word.

"Lightning Dust. You've been corrupted by darkness and have committed a heinous act against my friend Yugo. I cannot and never forgive you for what you have done." Autumn and Clear Wing said in complete sync. Seeing this angered Lightning even more as her aura was now visible to everyone. "I never asked for your forgiveness. And I don't care what you look like because this racing circuit belongs to me." She said with hatred before speeding off through the track.

Clear Wing followed her with her newfound speed as they both began to race each other.

Lightning saw her and glared at her before shooting out dark lightning from her left hand. Clear Wing dodged it before deciding to show everyone how strong she really was right now with Autumn. With just one flap of her wings, Clear Wing took off at sonic speed, blowing Lightning Dust away while sending off a small gust of wind and sparkles to the crowd, who cheered her on. Clear Wing kept on going faster as she soon passed Lightning Dust again, and again, and again before bursting into the sky releasing a radiance of light throughout the whole stadium.

The light felt so warm. It made everyone feel happy, plus the light went toward Yugo and instantly healed his injuries in seconds. Lightning Dust looked at the light before her dark aura vanished and emerged as a Nobody Dragoon with spears as wings. It dashed upwards and aimed to destroy Clear Wing, however she herself wasn't gonna let that happen. After giving out another powerful flap from her wings, she dived down straight toward the creature while creating a vortex of light around her body.

"Radiance burst!" She and Autumn yelled down smashing right through the Nobody, destroying it and landing back on the ground before separating. Lightning Dust stopped her bike before closing her eyes and reopening them while looking around at where she was. "Uh, what's going on here?" She asked with complete confusion.

Just then the crowd of people cheered as they were all excited from what they just witness, not knowing that it was all real and that Yugo's accident was a technical glitch. Clear Wing then returned to Autumn's necklace before she was greeted by Ventus. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm alright. And it looks like Lightning Dust doesn't remember what happened to her." She replied before walking over to her.

"Lightning Dust." She called, gaining her attention. "Who are you?" She asked. "What was the last thing you remember before coming here?" Autumn asked. Lightning Dust began thinking about that before responding, "This morning when I was getting ready for the Friendship Cup I was met by this person in a black coat. She wished me good luck and gave me a special energy drink for good luck. After that, I don't remember."

Hearing that slightly surprised Autumn, including the "she" aspect since Xehanort was the only member left in his organization. However before she could ask Lightning Dust anything else, G.T. Blitz and Melissa Claire appeared while carrying a golden trophy and a check for 10,000 dollars. "Congratulations Autumn Novablitz. You've won the Friendship Cup. What do you have to say for your victory?" G.T. asked with a grin while Melissa smiled.

Autumn took the microphone before clearing out her voice. "I am not the only person who won this. Team Speedroid did. In fact, the right person who really deserves this is my friend Yugo. I only entered this tournament along with Ventus to find my family and have a little fun, and along the way I was reunited with my other friends Winter Bell and Clear Wing. This whole event has taught me that friendship is never easy, but what is it without any problems. Pushing yourself to do the best you can is incredible, but don't let that blind you of having clean fun and showing everyone what you're made of." She stated to not just the commissioners, but to the audience and the rest of the stadium, even Yugo heard it too as he and the others came in.

Melissa started clapping from hearing that while making a smile capable of spilling tears. Blitz did the same as that was what the Friendship Cup was all about. Soon after they both went toward Yugo and gave him the grand prize, shocking him. "But Autumn, you won fair and square." He protested. She shook her head before responding, "No Yugo. You deserve it more. Plus you had a promise to keep and I helped you out with it."

Yugo smiled from hearing that before turning his attention to Rin. "Does this count on me keeping my word?" He asked. Rin smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the lips, surprising everybody. After a few seconds they separated as she blushed and smiled at him, "Yes." She said softly. Yugo was completely frozen from what Rin just gave him before passing out again in a love daze. Sky Stinger started laughing before everyone else followed from what Yugo did.

 **Circuit Dome: Outside Stadium**

Autumn and Ventus said their goodbyes to their friends while exiting the stadium and looking back at it with smiles on their faces.

"That was a pretty tough challenge, huh?" Autumn asked Ventus. "Sure was. But I have a feeling there's gonna be more up ahead. This journey isn't over yet." He replied.

"Yeah. My Mark of Mastery isn't done yet either. Even though I haven't found Vanitas here, I hope to find him pretty soon." Autumn added. "You really love your brothers, huh?" Ventus asked. "I do. I'm their little sister and I love them with all my heart. I'll always cherish everything I do and tell them about it along with my family. Even Vanitas. He's special to me because he needed love and support from someone other then his girlfriend." Autumn replied while intertwining her hands together.

Ventus never knew that, but smiled from it before a glowing Keyhole appeared at the very center of the stadium. They both looked at each other before looking back at the Keyhole and using their Keyblades to unlock it.

 **White Space**

Shortly after, Autumn and Ventus reappeared within the white void before noticing both Terra and Vanitas laying on the ground a few feet from them. On instinct Autumn ran up to her other brother just as the rest of her family came into the picture. She picked him up slightly before he opened up his eyes and saw her while getting up. "Autumn?" He asked. She didn't have any words to say as tears started appearing in her eyes before she landed a strong embrace on him.

Vanitas was very stunned by this and from the fact that he could feel her. Seconds later he slowly wrapped his arms around her, sharing her feelings while everyone else smiled warmly from this. After their moment was over Ventus helped Terra up before he started looking at everybody.

"Leo?" Hikari asked. Terra turned to her before he smiled at her as they shared a embrace. Shortly after and even though this was gonna be a little awkward, they both shared a kiss. Even though they were in different bodies, they both loved each other so much and missed each other in the same way.

Once they were done everybody was speechless from that before Leo smirked. "What? You've never seen a man and a woman kiss before?" He added. Hearing his voice surprised Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn before they ran toward him and gave him a family hug along with Hikari. "Daddy. I missed you." Autumn mentioned. "I did too honey, all of you." He replied as they all separated while turning their attention to Vanitas.

"And you might you be?" Leo asked with Hikari wondering the same thing.

"Mom. Dad. This is Vanitas. He's our brother." Sonic introduced as Vanitas as a little quiet in front his brother's birth parents.

"Brother? Did Lucky have a child while raising you two?" Leo asked. "No. She didn't." Vanitas answered while walking toward them. "I'm their Shadow. I was born when Sombra extracted the darkness from their hearts. Afterwards I was raised by Xehanort and was taught how to control darkness and gain whatever I desire. But even after the torments and painful trials, the only I really cared about was being with my girlfriend Adagio Dazzle. I also wanted to be whole, so I absorbed my brothers and almost did the same with my sister. She defeated me and offered if I were to one with her, and I accepted it. I've changed my ways since then and have fought alongside them to help protect the light, however I will understand if you both hate me for my actions. Lucky already does and I don't know if she'll ever forgive a mistake like me." He added, going into depth about his origin.

Leo, Hikari, and Eraqus were very surprised to hear that. Then Leo and Hikari looked at each other before Hikari walked up to Vanitas and hugged him softly, stunning him. "Honey, it's alright. We don't hate you at all, and why would we?" She said sweetly before separating from him.

"Because I tried to be whole and have caused a lot of pain to everyone I previous met." He answered. "Maybe so, Vanitas. However we really...can't get mad at you for it either. Your birth is very strange and we're sorry that you've been under the influence of Xehanort, however we're not the type of people to get easily mad. Plus you're family now and I'm sure Lucky will forgive you. She not the type of person to hold grudges, so don't think about the bad side and try to be positive." Leo replied while placing a caring hand on Vanitas' shoulder.

Vanitas couldn't believe his brothers- no- his new parents are easily accepting him after everything he's done. He then looked at his siblings who were smiling at him before he developed a smile too. Shortly after, another door appeared. This one was purple.

"Well after rescuing Odd-Eyes, Bloom Diva, Dark Rebellion, Nighting Gale, Winter Bell, and Clear Wing, the only ones left are Starving Venom and Cat Dancer." Crimson pointed out. "Now it's your, Terra's, and our dad's turn." Sonic added.

Vanitas and Leo saw the door without know what could be behind it. Taking the chance, it opened up and they began to walk through it with little knowledge of what was waiting for them.

 **End of Chapter 59.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it because I've wanted to do this for a long time.**

 **The characters I used here are from other owners such as Arc V and MLP. I do not own them.**

 **Also this world is completely original in case any of you wanted to know.**

 **Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **Next chapter will come up shortly.**

 **See you all soon. Also if any of you want to know, I've watched the MLP movie and I completely loved it. /) /)**


	60. Chapter 60: Botanical Deception

**Hello, everyone. I hope you all are doing well.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 60: Botanical Deception

 **?**

Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, and Autumn Novablitz have found most of the Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope. The last two that remains is Starving Venom, the eldest of his siblings and Cat Dancer, who is also the oldest of her siblings as well.

Vanitas, Leo, and Terra have entered through the final door. As they ventured through, they've arrived within a strange castle that appears gloom and dark. "This place has certainly seen better days." Leo commented. "I've been here before." Vanitas said as he was observing his surroundings. "When you were apart of the organization?" Leo asked while looking at his new son. Vanitas nodded before walking a few steps ahead of his father, "Me and Adagio came here a few times to hunt down Heartless and provide me knowledge on what it's like in a different world. But, I'm sensing something different this time." He added.

As Leo took a few steps further toward Vanitas, he sensed something nearby and summoned out his Keyblade. "Come out, whoever you are!" He yelled, slightly startling Vanitas. "My, oh my. I've never been greeted like that in my life. Especially in my own home." A voice replied. Then a person appeared from behind one of the pillars and revealed himself. His hair was dual colored, purple and pink. He had short thick pink eyebrows and purple eyes, his hair looked uniformly with his fringes extending to frame his face, with two sticking upwards. He wore a light purple collared shirt over a dark purple jacket with a red cape, light blue pants, and gray boots.

"Vanitas, it's good to see you again, my friend." The person said cheerfully while approaching him. Vanitas showed a small smile before the two shared handshake. "And who might this strong fellow be?" He added. "It's good to see you too, Yuri. This is my father, Leo." Vanitas explained. "My, now I see where you get your insecurities from. It's an honor to meet you, sir." Yuri replied before extending his hand to him. Leo dismissed his Keyblade before accepting his handshake. "Vanitas, you know this young man?" Leo asked while being slightly concerned over Yuri's strange disturbance.

"Yeah, I met him a while back. After I was done helping his family get rid of some Heartless, we became close." Vanitas explained. "I'm very charmed to hear that Vanitas. Sadly, I'm afraid more trouble has emerged." Yuri replied, sounding slightly upset. "What's going on?" Leo asked. "You see, there's been a infestation deep below the castle. Dark thorns began erupting and it's starting to spread. My uncle Marluxia and my step-sister's uncle Saix went to go investigate, but they haven't returned in days. The plantation is also getting out of hand as the gardens are also sprouting these thorns too. I wanted to help, but my uncle forbid it and directly told us to stay here, where it's safe." Yuri explained, sounding worried and hurt while placing a hand over his heart.

Hearing that surprised both Vanitas and Leo as they both looked at each other before turning to Yuri. "Where's your sister now?" Vanitas asked. "She's upstairs, in her room. I've tried to go up there to check on her, but something is blocking the door from the inside. I can't get in." Yuri explained. This was all very strange and out of the ordinary. Plus seeing his friend like this really surprises Vanitas, as Yuri had never acted this way before. After doing some thinking, Leo spoke up, "Vanitas, you and Yuri go upstairs and check on his step-sister. I'll go to the gardens. Once I'm done, let's all meet back here and get to the bottom of the castle to free the other two."

"Alright. Be careful. The Castle of Jardins can get a little rough if you don't know where to go." Vanitas replied. "Relax. It's been ages since I've been on a adventure, it'll be fun." Leo assured with a smirk. Vanitas nodded to that before he and Yuri ran upstairs while Leo left outside as he turned around to the door and headed toward it's objective.

* * *

 **Vanitas**

* * *

 **Castle** **of Jardins: East Wing**

As the boys traveled upwards, they soon approached a tall door with two silver handles. I tested it and it was locked or being bombarded by something on the other side. "How are we going to get pass it?" Yuri asked. "With this." I answered before closing my eyes and summoning out magic from my hands. Once I reopened them, my hands became dark purple before I stretched them out towards the door as it started glowing the same color, making Yuri widen his eyes. "Zero Gravity!" I shouted before the doors were torn open, revealing dark thorns from the other side. I then released the doors from my grip before summoning out my Keyblade and slashing through the thorns, making them disappear.

Me and Yuri then ventured through before encountering more dark thorns along with some Heartless that looked like scorpions. "Yuri, stay behind me." I alerted. "Of course." He replied without any rejections. I then dashed toward the Heartless before slashed them all. These scorpions didn't really put up much of a fight and there were only a few of them, so I had to make it quick. Once they were gone the dark thorns were next. With a few more slashes, I destroyed them before a door was revealed to us as I dismissed my weapon. "Impressive. I've never seen you fight like that before. Come to think of it, I'm sensing something different about you, Vanitas." Yuri said as he walked up to him.

"Like what?' I asked. "You seem less...serious. Either way, let's not waste anymore time." Yuri replied before he went to the door and opened it with me following.

 **Castle of Jardins: Serena's Room**

When we got inside we saw a girl tied up by vines and was being hanged unconscious in the middle of the room. The girl had indigo hair wrapped in a ponytail by a yellow bow with blue bangs, a brown shirt underneath a red jacket, short white shorts with a belt, and brown boots. "Serena!" Yuri called. Hearing his voice, the girl opened her eyes which were revealed to be green. She looked below her at who called her before narrowing her eyes, "It's about time. What the hell took you so long, Yuri?" She said with irritation and anger. "I couldn't get through the blocked door. Sorry." He replied with irritation as well. "Just get me down from here." Serena replied while looking away. I jumped toward the vines and cut right through them before they vanished and Serena fell to the ground.

When she got up, Yuri went toward her to see if she was okay before receiving a punch in gut, making him gawk. "What was that for?! Isn't that harsh to give someone when they rescue you?" Yuri asked as he tried to retain himself. "Hmph. That's for not coming sooner and because your a creep." Serena replied while turning away and crossing her arms. "Nice to see you two haven't changed around each other." I implied while walking toward them. "And look who it is. Where's your girlfriend?" Serena asked while looking at me. I was a little stunned from hearing that and remembering the last time I saw Adagio. "She's...busy with other things." I said the best I could.

Serena looked at me dead-eyed before stepping out of my personal space. "You're lying. We haven't seen each other for a year and something tells me you're hiding something." She added with crossed arms. "Look, a lot has happened, Serena. As much as I would want to tell the both of you about it, we've gotta go." I replied before walking off. "Yes. Our uncles need us. Come dear sister." Yuri announced before following me. Serena raised an eyebrow over her step-brother's words before following us while keeping an eye on him for some reason.

* * *

 **Leo and Terra**

* * *

 **Castle of Jardins: Gardens of Honor**

As I ran out of the castle, I was taken away by how huge the infestation was that Yuri described. Thorns everywhere, and numerous plant-like Heartless guarding it. "Okay, this might be a problem." I thought with crossed arms. "I'll take of it." Terra replied as his spirit appeared beside me. "You sure? I kinda want to go in for a couple rounds?" I asked. "You'll get your chance with your other son. Please?" Terra replied. "Alright. But if things get too much for you, I'm getting back in the driver's seat." Leo stated. "Just because I allowed you to become apart of me doesn't mean you get to have all the fun." Terra implied with a smirk.

I smirked as well before allowing him to regain control.

Once Leo and I switched, I summoned out my Keyblade and began heading toward the gardens. As I approached the Heartless, I began defeating them one by one without much difficulty. Then as I ran into the thorns I destroyed each one while moving on through the maze-like structure. More and more thorns were getting destroyed. More and more Heartless were appearing. It felt like an endless cycle as was concerned for the plants and wasn't going to let the darkness come anywhere near the castle. Suddenly as I looked at the beautiful full moon while taking down more thorns, I noticed some noises nearby and other thorns were starting to disappear.

Was someone in the maze helping me? I wondered as I kept on going without much thought. Once I reached a large section of the maze, I noticed a strange woman holding daggers in her hands while wearing a crescent moon mask. She noticed me before raising her daggers in defense, "Who are you?" She asked firmly. "I'm Terra. Who are you? And why are you inside the infested gardens?" I asked. "My name is Cat Dancer. I've been trapped here for weeks while fighting off these things off and searching for my friends. What's your business here?" She replied, lowering her guard. "Cat Dancer? Wait, are you Vanitas' friend?" I asked.

Hearing that name surprised her before she responded, "Vanitas? He's here?" "Yes. He's in the castle. Where's Starving Venom?" I replied. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while either. For now, let's find the source and get back to the others. Something isn't right about all of this." Cat Dancer said while running off. I followed her while watching out for more vines. Together, we continued on destroying more and more of the infested vines before appearing at what seemed to be the end of the maze. At the dead center, it appeared to a massive Heartless covered with thorns, had claws, horns, and seemed to be the source.

"Be on your guard. This looks tougher then the others. Are you ready?" Cat Dancer asked. "I am. Let's go." I replied before we got into stances. The Heartless noticed us before raising itself up and releasing a powerful roar. Then just like a beast, it charged at us with full force before pouncing forward. We dodged it's attack and got on different sides of it before jumping in to strike. Cat Dancer slashed at it's face using her daggers, but only managed to make a single scratch before getting tossed aside. I slashed at it's chest then head, but only minimum damage was delivered before it picked me up and slammed me on the ground multiple times.

It then threw me away and turned it's attention to Cat Dancer. She glared at it before they both clashed at each other. Each side struggled to see who was going to win before Cat Dancer kneed it in the chin, making it stunned for a moment before she dug her daggers into it's chest with full force. I witnessed this and got up just as the Heartless grabbed her and threw her to the ground. When it picked her up her mask was cracked before it fell apart, revealing her catlike violet eyes squinting in pain. Gripping onto my Keyblade, I rushed toward the monster and jumped into the air, releasing my final and powerful attack.

The attack released Cat and caused a large scar to appear on the Heartless. It struggled in pain before dissolving into nothing while the gardens began to revert back to their normal state as the thorns and vines were disappearing. "Cat. Cat? Cat, are you alright." I carefully asked while shaking her a bit. She mumbled a bit before opening her eyes and seeing me in front of her. She then raised her hand to me and I helped her up as she started dusting herself off. "It looks like the gardens are gettin' themselves back to how they were. How about you, you alright?" She asked. "Yeah. Your eyes looks amazing by the way." I replied with a smile.

Confused by what I just said, Cat Dancer noticed her broken mask on the ground before placing her hand over her eyes and looking away. "What's wrong?" I asked, being concerned by her sudden actions. "My eyes. I can't let anyone see my eyes. Not even my sisters, but now you know what they look like and you're probably terrified of me right now." She replied with a slight upset tone. "Why would I be terrified? They look very unique." I said with honesty. Cat Dancer then looked at me, revealing her eyes while the moonlight shined on her. "You think my eyes are unique?" She asked. I nodded with a smile, which relieved her as she smiled too.

"Come on. We've got a dragon to find." She added as she started running off with me following.

* * *

 **No POV**

* * *

 **Castle of Jardins: Entrance Hall**

Vanitas met up with Terra and had found Cat Dancer while Yuri and Serena came too. "Vanitas." Cat called before rushing over to him. "Cat Dancer. What happened to your mask?" Vanitas replied with a raised eyebrow while a little surprised to see her real eyes. "They got damaged during a fight. I was a little worried about it before your friend told me they were unique, so now I'm embracing it." She replied. "Glad to see you're okay. And it's it alright if I... *mumble*" Vanitas replied before turning his head away. "What?" Cat asked. "Is it alright if I...*mumble*" Vanitas repeated. "Honey, you need to speak up a bit, I couldn't hear you." She replied while feeling a little confused along with everyone else.

"Is it alright if I give you a hug." Vanitas said so she could hear him. Hearing that surprised Cat as she blushed a little before revealing a warm smile. "Sweetie, you don't need to ask." She replied before walking up to him and placing her arms around him, hugging him softly. He returned it while blushing a little because he missed her. Terra smiled from this while Yuri smirked and Serena showed the same expression. Once their small reunion was over, it was time to down and rescue Marluxia and Saix.

 **Castle of Jardins: Dungeon**

Together the six of them traveled down into the dungeon depths after they've passed through the West Wing. Up ahead more thorns emerged, but Vanitas, Cat Dancer, and Terra took care of them one by one. After everything seemed to be clear, Vanitas opened the door that lead towards the lower parts of the dungeon before everyone made haste to go down there. Passing through thousands of stairs, the group arrived and noticed a familiar being standing directly in the middle of the room where Marluxia and Saix were hanged by chain cuffs. It was Starving Venom, only cracks of darkness appeared all over his body.

"Well, look who finally arrived. I was starting to get lonely, and hungry." Starving Venom said as he turned around to the others, revealing himself with cracks of darkness all over his body. "Starving Venom, I'm here, we're going to set the darkness free from you." Vanitas announced. "Free it? Why would you do that? I've got all the power I could ever want and more. Only, it isn't enough to satisfy us. Right, Yuri?" Starving Venom replied. "Correct." Yuri stated before walking over to the dragon, shocking everyone. "Yuri, what are you doing?" Serena asked with a shocked tone. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I can't believe you all didn't see this coming. Including me, acting like I was ever worried about those from my family. With Starving Venom at my side, we're going to take everything we want, including all the power from this world until it's nothing more then a husk." Yuri replied with a wicked smile while a dark aura appeared around him.

"So you were the one responsible for the thorns?" Terra asked. "Correct. Everything was all on me." Yuri admitted. "Yuri, the darkness you've obtained isn't good for you. If you continue diving your heart into darkness, you'll-" Cat Dancer said before getting interrupted. "Shut up! Starving Venom is mine! This castle is mine! This POWER is mine! I won't let anyone tell me that I'm too weak to do anything anymore. If you want to finish this, then let's meet up at the ballroom. I'm sure dinner will be very delicious tonight." Yuri said with anger before calming himself down and licking his lips while disappearing with the dragon.

"What just happened?" Serena asked around. "Darkness corrupted Yuri. Let's free the other two before we go after him." Vanitas replied before he went over to Marluxia and Saix. Marluxia had shoulder length pink hair, light blue eyes, a white long shirt, a pink vest, brown khakis, and brown shoes. Saix had long light blue hair, a x on his face, light orange eyes, slight pointed ears, a white shirt underneath a dark blue sweater with a crescent symbol on the left of the pocket area, black pants, and white shoes.

"Uncle Saix. Uncle Marluxia. Are you both alright?" Serena asked with concerned. " Yes. We're okay. What happened?" Saix replied to his niece. "Yuri has been corrupted by darkness. Because of it, he may have been the one who placed you two here." Serena answered. "I see." Marluxia said while getting up. "I believe most of the darkness might have been developed from us." He added. "What are you talking about?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since my father and Saix's sister died long ago, it was up to us to ensure that the kingdom could live on. They also asked us to watch and care for our niece and nephew as if they were our own children, to which we accepted without question. Over the years I gave Yuri an inspiration to plants and made sure his studies wouldn't be missed so that one day he would become the next king. Sadly, I pushed his limits too hard. He only had us and his step-sister, to which they began having quarrels everyday over nonsense." Marluxia explained.

"I was the same with Serena, as I gave her a site with the depths and details of the moon and what it transpires. Surely we were rough and cold to the both of you, but it was only because we wanted what was best for you both. Now, we can see that we were only doing what we wanted and not giving you both the chance on what you wanted, or the chance to make friends at school." Saix added.

Once everyone heard that, Cat Dancer crossed her arms before approaching the two men. "You both should know that these kids aren't ready for royalty just yet. In fact, it's their choice to decide what they want to do with their lives instead of having it forced on them. I'm sorry to say this, but you both should be ashamed." She added firmly. "We're sorry, honestly we are. The moment Yuri did this to us was the moment I realized the mistake I made. Please, we must restore him to his former self." Marluxia replied while feeling complete guilt.

"I'll face him alone." Vanitas announced. "What? Vanitas, you can't." Terra replied. "I have too. He's my friend and I know what he's going through. I've been under the same circumstances and I can't let him become a monster like I was. I have to do this one alone." Vanitas replied strongly as he continued to walk off. Suddenly Cat Dancer came by his side, "If you're going, we're going with you. Besides, I'm fighting by your side no matter what you say about it." She added with a smirk.

"Same here. Even though we get at each others nerves from time to time, he's still my brother." Serena stated. The others agreed to that too, and with it said, they all traveled up to go have dinner with Yuri.

 **Castle of Jardins: Ballroom**

Once everyone was out of the dungeon they quickly went into the ballroom and noticed how dark and gloomy it was, just like everything else in the castle. "Ah, glad to see all of you here. Now, let's begin with the appetizers before moving on to the main course." Yuri said as he and Starving Venom were standing in the middle of the room. "Yuri." Vanitas replied before taking a few steps ahead of everyone else. "Yes, Vanitas? Did you want to go first?" Yuri asked with a creepy smile.

"No. Listen... Power isn't the only desire a person wants. When I look at you, you reflect how I acted. Wanting power and not caring about my actions to get it. I've allowed darkness into my heart and learned how to manage it without much difficulty like my siblings. However, after allowing light into my heart as well, I began seeing everything in a completely different way. I've watched my girlfriend die by my very eyes with no chance of saving her. Fight a puppet replica of the shackles within my heart. Now, it's my best friend who's taken another friend from me. And you want to know something? Even though my brothers and sister accepted me, I feel like I don't deserve the right to be called a "brother" from them. I still hold many burdens, but today, I'll become something different." Vanitas replied while placing a hand on his heart and closing his eyes.

Hearing that surprised the others as they had no idea Vanitas went through something like that. Yuri started clapping a few times before wiping his eyes. "Wow. That sounded very dramatic, Vanitas. I'm impressed. So tell me. What have you become?" He added. "A Guardian of the Twilight. I'm going to free Starving Venom. Then return to my family and find my girlfriend. As my brothers said, consume the darkness. Return it to light." Vanitas replied, summoning out his Keyblade and getting into a stance.

"Hmph. You can try as much as you like. But I will never hand him over to you. Starving Venom, it's feeding time." Yuri said with narrow eyes before pointing at his prey.

Starving Venom roared before doing what he was told. He ran toward Vanitas and threw a punch, however it got countered when Terra stepped in and protected his friend using his Keyblade. Then Cat Dancer jumped in and kicked Starving Venom in the face, knocking him back a bit. Once he recovered his sight, Vanitas dashed toward him and slashed at his chest before aiming at his face. The dragon roared out of anger before releasing his upper fang platings and targeted them toward Vanitas. He grabbed his arms before raising him up into the air and slamming him down onto the ground before throwing him into the ceiling. Vanitas gawked before he started to fall again, landing harshly onto the ground.

Terra and Cat were shocked to see that before turning their anger onto the dragon. Cat dashed forward and jumped into the air while releasing a powerful energy blast from her palms. Starving Venom noticed this and revealed a extra mouth from his chest, which absorbed Cat's attack and made him even stronger. "Seriously!? You've got another mouth in your chest?!" She said out loud. "Yes. That blast was divine, but I want more." He replied while drooling a little from his head mouth. "Don't bite off more then you can chew, Starving Venom." Terra said before he slammed his Keyblade onto the ground, making it shake and rupture so that he would gain a advantage.

Taking the chance, Terra ran toward the dragon with everything he had, however before he got in close, Yuri stepped in and blast him with a dark shockwave. "Don't forget about me. I want apart of this as well. In fact..." He said before shooting out a dark pulse that pushed everyone toward the walls and pillars. Afterwards, he felt the darkness within him grow and caused him to transform as a dark sphere consumed him. Once it disappeared, Yuri's appearance changed. His pupils were now slit, making his eyes look dragonic. He grew black wings, horns, and had a whip with a poison tip at the very end. "THIS IS IT! THIS POWER FEELS INCREDIBLE!" He screamed with joy before releasing a powerful gust of wind around the room while laughing like a psychopath.

The windows broke off, revealing the moonlight and everyone else were struggling to get up due to the wind. Starving Venom wasn't affected and joined by Yuri's side as the gusts calmed. Vanitas stepped forward and felt slightly weak while keeping his guard up. Starving Venom then released his upper and lower platings and targeted Vanitas, grabbing him by the arms and legs while reeling him toward his chest mouth. As much as Vanitas struggled he couldn't break loose and Starving Venom swallowed him whole, shocking everyone that was watching, except Yuri who had a insane grin on his face.

"Aw, that was sincerely delicious." Starving Venom implied while closing his chest mouth. "Glad you liked it. Now, devour the others." Yuri replied. Starving Venom started walking toward the others while opening his platings, however Terra raised himself up and released a powerful shockwave that pushed the dragon back a few feet while also surprising Yuri a little. "How dare you eat my son! That is ENOUGH!" Leo screamed with rage before aiming Terra's Keyblade at the dragon and restraining him with shackles of light. With Starving Venom restrained, Cat Dancer ran toward him with a upset face and summoned out her claws before slashing at his face. Starving Venom roared in pain before Cat Dancer glared at Yuri while attempting to attack him, but Yuri took flight into the air and swooped down to deliver a jab at her.

Leo was really angry right now and it terrified Serena, Marluxia, and Saix. He started walked toward the dragon and prepared to kill him for eating his son. "Stop. Leo, Vanitas is alive." Starving Venom said as he looked at him. "Liar. We all saw you eat him." Leo replied while raising Terra's Keyblade in the air. Starving Venom opened up his chest mouth and spat out Vanitas, covered in saliva while twitching a little. Cat Dancer and Yuri noticed this while Serena felt disgusted from seeing that. "What?! You didn't eat him?!" Yuri said with a irritated and angered voice. "I don't eat humans. Their meat and flesh is too chewy, and their bones can easily get stuck in my throat. Me and my siblings aren't mindless creatures that eat living beings, we eat real food and fruits." Starving Venom explained.

"So...this whole thing was just a setup?" Vanitas asked as he got up while doing his best to wipe the saliva from his body. "Yes. Yuri's dark desires are very strong and controlled me, however I still had enough strength to play along while making everything seem real." Starving Venom replied. There was a moment of silence from all of this before Yuri started laughing like a maniac. "It doesn't matter now. I never saw this coming, but I might as well become one with you, that way we'll do everything together and it'll be real." He added with a insane face.

"Vanitas. It's time to become one." Starving Venom said while looking at him as he fell onto his knees. "What?" Vanitas replied while being confused. "I apologize for what I did, but now is the time we fight as one. This isn't a trick. Please." Starving Venom replied. "I won't let you, he's mine!" Yuri yelled while dashing toward the dragon. Leo stepped in and constrained Yuri with chains of light while Vanitas ran toward Starving Venom and place his hand on one of his claws. In doing so and sensing no deception from his heart, a light purple glow emerged, consuming the both of them. Yuri broke from the chains before blasting Leo with a dark pulse and witnessing a new form of Starving Venom along with everyone else.

He wore white armor. His body was light purple, indigo and violet glass-like sphere embedded in him. His claws were sharp and dark purple. His wings were huge with white platings on each shoulder and fangs. He no longer had lower fang platings, his legs were long with two toes on each, and he had a long tail with a star crest at the end of it. Also his fangs looked slightly bigger, his horns were larger too, and his eyes were dichromatic as his right was purple and his left was green.

"Wow. That looks amazing." Cat Dancer said with awe. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen." Saix said, feeling slightly speechless with wide eyes. "Incredible." Marluxia added. "It doesn't look that amazing." Serena concluded, feeling slightly unimpressed.

"Yuri. You must stop this. I will not allow you to harm others nor take this world. I feel sympathy for your unhappiness, and so, I will take away your darkness." Starving Venom said with his and Vanitas' voices speaking in unison. Yuri was slightly stunned from seeing this new form of Starving Venom, however he then grew angry and took flight in mid-air. "Never. This power is mine! Once I kill you, your power will become mine." He added.

Understanding his situation, Starving Venom launched a punch at him, sending him outside near the gardens. He proceeded to follow him while the rest did as well. Shortly after approaching Yuri from where he was, Starving Venom closed his eyes while crossing his arms. Then the energy from the flowers, plants, and moon started to go to him as they were getting absorbed my his wings. Once he had enough, his wings sprouted into energy petals while a light purple aura appeared around him. "No. It will be mine. Your power, I want it." Yuri said weakly while getting up from the grass. "Sometimes the things we want, are not the things we need, Yuri. The answers were right in front of you all along, but you were too blinded by the darkness to see it." Starving Venom and Vanitas explained.

Yuri's eyes went slightly sane from hearing that before the final attack was unleashed. " _Floral Wave!"_ Starving Venom and Vanitas cried before their wings fired a massive blast at Yuri. He saw this coming and didn't move a muscle, instead he started laughing before the blast made contact. He impacted toward the ground, and before his family could approach him, Starving Venom walked toward him and opened his mouth before sucking and devouring the raw darkness that Yuri had. A dark aura surrounded the boy, but it soon faded before he reverted back to his normal self while Vanitas and Starving Venom separated.

"Yuri!" Serena called as she, Marluxia, and Saix ran to him while the others watched to see if he was okay. Once she approached him she raised his head while showing a concerned expression. Yuri then twitched his eyes before opening his eyes and seeing his family. "Se...re...na?" He said weakly. She smiled at him as did his uncles. "It'll be alright. Everything is going to be okay." Marluxia assured. As Yuri regained some of his strength, he raised himself up before frowning a bit. "How can it? After everything I did, everything I was going to do, and the people I hurt. How can things gradually return to normal?" He asked.

"Things will get better. I apologize for the pressure we placed on you and your step-sister, Yuri. From now on, we do want you to me yourselves and do want you want to do." Saix said, showing a small portion of emotion. Both Yuri and Serena were a little surprised to hear that while growing small smiles. "Also, sorry for all the fight we've been through." Serena admitted. "Most of them was on me sometimes. Right now, let's start becoming a family again." Yuri asked as he was getting up. Marluxia, Saix, and Serena nodded to that idea before all of them looked at the others. "It was nice seeing you again, Vanitas. Hope things get better for you." Yuri said while holding out his hand. Vanitas accepted it before they both gripped tightly and release. "Me too. Take care, and I'll come visit if that's okay." Vanitas replied.

"Of course. Next time you should really check out my plant collection." Yuri said. Vanitas nodded before Yuri and Serena held hands as they started walking home. Marluxia and Saix followed while having smiles on their faces. "Glad to see that you're okay, Vanitas." Leo said while placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Vanitas returned it before Cat Dancer gave him a tight embrace, showing how worried she was when she thought Starving Venom really ate him. Vanitas returned it before looking at the dragon, "So, you really don't eat human?" He asked. "No. When I ate you I had to hold back at how awful your flesh tasted. No offense." Starving Venom replied while shrugging.

"Sorry for scratching you, Starving." Cat said. "No worries. I really played a good act and it was expected. Though I wish your claws weren't too sharp." Starving Venom replied while rubbing his face a bit. Just then Vanitas looked at the moon and witnessed a Keyhole on it. "Father, look." He called. Leo looked at it before he and Vanitas raised their Keyblades at it and shot out beams of light to unlock it.

 **White Space**

Once the four of them returned to the White Space, Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Aqua, Ventus, and Eraqus appeared. When they did, the rest of the Heavenly Dragons emerged along with the rest of the Spirits of Hope. "Cat Dancer!" Bloom Diva announced before they shared a embrace following with the rest of the others joining in. "Starving Venom. It's good to see you again." Clear Wing said as she, Dark Rebellion, and Odd-Eyes approached him. "Are you getting soft, Clear Wing? I've never seen you take first approaches." Starving Venom smirked while crossing his arms. Clear Wing widened her eyes before growling at him, but then she slightly chuckled before they shared a hug. Dark Rebellion and him shook hands while him and Odd-Eyes shook tails since Odd-Eyes' arms were kinda small.

When the Spirits were finished with their family reunion they all noticed Cat Dancer's eyes. "Cat, your eyes." Winter Bell pointed out. "Yeah, I know. I was afraid on how you all would react, but Terra told me they were unique, so I ain't afraid to show them anymore." Cat Dancer replied with a proud smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Terra." Aqua said with a smile. "Yeah. Me and Leo switched for a while, so it'll take some time getting use to it." Terra replied. "Well now that we're all together again, where do we go, or how do we escape?" Eraqus asked around. "A good question indeed." A familiar voice replied. Everyone turned around and noticed Xehanort standing a few feet from them with his arms behind his back. "Xehanort!" Crimson yelled before he and his siblings summoned out their Keyblades while glaring at him.

"Calm yourselves, children. Our time to play is nearing. For now, do you know what it was like before the Keyblade War?" Xehanort asked. "No. But I bet it was very peaceful until you came along and ruined everyone's lives." Sonic replied. " Sonic. "Ruined" is a very harsh word to hear. I merely guided those to their proper places. As a reward, I'll allow you all to journey far into the past. To a time where the Keyblade War didn't happen yet. Once you are done, we will finish this within a world of my creation." Xehanort stated. "Where is our father? What have you done to him?!" Odd-Eyes said angerly with his siblings feeling the same way. "Ah, Odd-Eyes. The youngest of the family. Dark Rebellion, the middle child. Clear Wing, the only girl and second oldest. And Starving Venom, the eldest and first born." Xehanort replied with a smirk.

"Do not release your rage on me yet. Your father is fine. It's a shame though on what became of your mother. For now, here is passage to your next world. We will meet again soon." He added before disappearing into a Dark Corridor and summoning out another door, only this one was white. The Heavenly Dragons growled from his departure before calming themselves. " I really hate that man." Clear Wing said. "I agree too." Autumn replied while looking at her. "Come on, let's get this over with." Crimson said firmly while dismissing his Keyblade. Sonic and the others followed before the door opened.

What lies on the other side is unknown, but whatever it is, the Guardians of the Twilight will face it and be a step closer to defeating Xehanort.

 **End of Chapter 60.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed because I really enjoyed writing this one. Now that all of the Heavenly Dragons and Spirits of Hope are all together, the unknown approaches.**

 **This world is a complete OC, also for those who want to know, "Jardins" is french for gardens.**

 **I also hope you liked my interpretations of Marluxia and Saix. I know they had big roles in the game, but I thought to make them uncles for Yuri and Serena, which in this version they are step-siblings and in the anime they have no connections, except being acquaintances.**

 **Characters I added here I do not own. Also I hope you all liked how I portrayed the characters from Arc-V in this because I really wanted to.**

 **Next chapter will come soon.**

 **See you all later. /)**


	61. Chapter 61: Lost Descendant

**Please enjoy. This will surely surprise all of you that have made it this far. Warning: Long chapter**

Chapter 61: Lost Descendant

 **?**

Once the Guardians of the Twilight had found the Four Heavenly Dragons and the Four Spirits of Hope, it was time to venture within another world from the past. Xehanort told them it was a place before the Keyblade War had even happened. They don't believe him, however he did claim that once they were finished they would go to a world he created to settle the score once and for all.

Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz, Vanitas Novablitz, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Eraqus, Leo, and Hikari have come a long way. Now they're ready to witness what lies beyond the unknown and see what was given to them.

* * *

As they all passed through the final door, the Guardians, the Heavenly Dragons, and Spirits of Hope were taken to a very, very strange place. Their was a fountain in the middle of the area, and houses surrounding it while the skies looked beautiful and there was what appeared to be a strange tower in the distance. "Where are we now?" Vanitas asked around. "Not sure. Mom, Dad. Do you know this place?" Sonic replied while looking at them.

Leo and Hikari didn't respond immediately. They just looked around with speechless expressions before turning their attention to the kids. "Out of every world Xehanort could have brought us, it had to be this one." Leo said. "It's like it was never harmed nor touched by darkness." Hikari added. The kids looked at their parents with confusion before someone appeared from the set of stairs nearby. "What in the world?!" Called out a female voice.

Everyone turned to the left and noticed a strange person staring at them with shock and fear. It was a girl, only she wore a white fox mask with a blue trim. She wore a pink hooded cloak decorated with light green tassels and covers a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple sash along with ears poking from the top of her hood. On instinct the Dragons and Spirits disappeared and went back into the kids, making the girl feel surprised from what she just witnessed.

"What was that?! Who are all of you?!" The girl asked with a slightly demanding voice. "Miss, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't mean to scare you with our friends." Sonic replied while slowly walking toward the girl. "Friends? Those Spirits were your friends?" The girl asked while calming down slightly. "Technically we only have four spirits. The other four were dragons." Crimson elaborated. "I saw. It startled me, and yet I'm still concerned who all of you are." The girl replied while slowly walking up to them while intertwining her hands together.

"My name is Crimson Nova. This is my brother, Sonic Blitz. Behind us is our family. Our sister, Autumn. Our other brother, Vanitas. Master Eraqus. His son, Ventus and our parents Leo and Hikari." Crimson stated, introducing everyone. Once those names were told the girl gasped before covering her mouth. "It can't be... How is it that you're here when..." She said, making everyone feel strange and confused. "My apologizes. My name is Ava. Master Ava of the Vulpeus Union." She added, introducing herself with a short bow.

"Union?" Autumn questioned. "There are five Unions here in Daybreak Town. Mine is known as Vulpeus. Anguis, which belongs to Invi. Leopardos, which belong to Gula. Ursus belongs to Aced. And Unicornis, which is lead by Ira. Which Unions are all of you from?" Ava replied. "Neither." Eraqus answered. "Furthermore, why did you become shocked from hearing our names?" He added. "Um... I believe the Master might be better for this situation. Come with me and we can talk more." Ava replied before walking off.

The Guardians weren't sure about following her even though they just met and that she seemed like a nice girl, but they each decided to go and follow her so they could meet this "Master" she mentioned.

 **Daybreak Town: Foretellers' Chamber**

Ava guided everyone toward the Clock Tower and into a strange room. Once inside, there was a small desk at the right corner of the room along with numerous books, glass-stained windows, and spinning gears that were connected to the clock. "Hold on, I'll call everyone here." She announced before summoning a strange, yet adorable creature and telling it to inform the others and the Master before it disappeared into thin air.

"This place is enormous." Autumn said while looking around high and low. "This is where me, my comrades, and the Master have discussions. Pretty interesting, huh?" Ava replied with a grin as Autumn returned it. "What was that creature you summoned?" Vanitas questioned. "That was my Spirit Chirithy. Everyone gets one when they become apart of a Union. In a way, they act like our pets and help us on our mission." Ava replied before walking up to him.

"What type of mission?" Crimson asked. "To protect the light by fighting the forces of darkness." Ava answered. Before anyone else could ask more questions, more people appeared from behind them as they were walking through the door. One wore a white unicorn mask with a gold trim along with a white hooded cloak that covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light blue in coloration. Lastly he has a gold embroidering with it and gold tassels that appear in front of his cloak.

The person next to him was a few feet taller then him while wearing a dark grey bear mask. His tan, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all light brown in coloration and have a black embroidering. Lastly he also has gold tassels in front of his cloak as well. The person on the left was female with a blue snake mask and similar design only dark blue with blue tassels. Beside her was a young boy with the same appearance too, only he wore a white leopard mask, his tassels were light blue and his other colors were yellow.

The last two wore black coats that were similar to those worn by the Dark Conquerors, only one was slightly shorter then the other one. When Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas saw them they instantly summoned out their Keyblades while glaring at the people wearing the black coats. Everyone was surprised by this before the tall man wearing the black coat stepped forward. "Whoa, take it easy. Let's not start a fight here." He said while raising his hands up.

A little surprised to hear his voice, the kids lowered their guards. "Who are you? Why are you and that other person wearing those?" Sonic asked as calmly as he could. "What, these things? They're my best clothing. I gave Luxu a pair because I thought be would look good in it too. Now, how about we put the Keyblades down and talk about this." The man replied. Listening to him, the children dismissed their Keyblades, which relieved Leo and Hikari as this wasn't a good time or place to start a fight.

"As for who I am. I am the Master of Masters. The oldest Keyblade Master in existence and the protector of this world along with my disciples. Ira. Invi. Aced. Ava. Gula. And Luxu, as I've mentioned earlier." The Master added in a rather dramatic way. "Wait a minute. That voice." Leo said as he and Hikari walked toward the Master with Ventus and Eraqus doing the same. "And who might you two-" The Master asked before he stopped and gasped. He then walked toward Hikari and Leo before he began staring at them.

"No. Impossible. I never this coming. There is absolutely no way you two are suppose to be here!" He added before he turned around and started walking around while having his hands on his head and feeling a little frustrated. Once he stopped, he walked over to them again before placing both of his hands on Hikari's shoulders, which startled her a bit. "Is that you my little teddy bear?" He asked. Hearing that made Hikari slightly gasp before she could respond, "Father?"

Her voice surprised him again before he embraced her, shocking and stunning everyone around them. Once he was done he looked at Leo, "And I guess that must be you Leo, isn't it?" He said. Leo went wide eyed from that before nodding. "I can't believe this is really happening. My daughter and her husband are right here, standing right in front of me with bodies and faces I don't recognize." The Master implied with joy.

"Daughter? Mom, what is he talking about?" Crimson asked with complete confusion along with the others. "Mom?! Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Did you just say "mom"?" The Master asked while turning his attention to the children. Crimson nodded before the Master walked up to him and Sonic. "Last time I saw you both, you were so small and adorable. Now, you're all grown up. Truly amazing." He added.

"Master. With all due respect, what is going on here?" Ira asked with the rest of the Union Leaders wondering the same, including Luxu. "I'm so glad you asked, Ira. Everyone, listen well. Those two on my left are Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion. Hikari is my daughter, my own blood, my teddy bear ever since she was a infant. Leo is her husband, which makes me his father-in-law. And those children over there are my grandchildren." The Master replied in another dramatic way by pointing out the people he announced.

Hearing that shocked everybody in the whole room. "WHAT?! You're our grandfather?!" Crimson said with a loud shocked tone. "Indeed. Yet it's odd to see all of you now. The Book of Prophecies never predicted this." The Master replied with a joyful tone. "The what?" Sonic asked, feeling really confused along with his siblings. "That's right, you don't know about that. Would you like to know?" The Master asked. With so many questions going left to right, the children agreed to know about that as the Master asked his disciples to tell them about it while he, his daughter, his son-in-law, and Eraqus have some grown up talk.

* * *

As all of the children and the disciples left the room, the Master took a seat at his desk while the remaining others stood.

( _Case of the Foretellers)_

"Okay. To be serious, this really surprises me. How are you all here and why have you traveled through time?" The Master asked with a serious tone while intertwining his hands. "Father. A lot has happened in the future. Right now, we're in the midst of fighting a great evil that plans to cause a great catastrophe." Hikari replied while placing a hand on her heart. "Hikari... You know very well that I love you with all my heart and soul. However, that doesn't give any of you the excuse to travel through time. I can already see into the future and I strictly told you to never do that because it can cause numerous problems and paradoxes." The Master stated with slight anger in his voice.

"We didn't come here because we wanted to. We were forced into this and are trying to save the universe for god's sake. Don't blame her, instead blame Xehanort for causing all of this hell." Leo said with anger while taking a step forward toward his father-in-law. "Xehanort? He's the one who did this?" The Master questioned. "Yes. Whoever trained him to become a Keyblade Master made the wrong decision. For a time, we all thought he was okay and saw balance in everything. However his curiosity was getting dangerous." Leo answered.

"Dangerous? How?" The Master asked. "He would risk a apocalypse out of his twisted curiosity. We cannot allow him to do this and yet he's always several steps ahead of everyone else. Master of Masters. If you know anything, tell us the person responsible for training Xehanort into becoming a demon." Eraqus answered.

The Master gripped his hands tightly before standing up. "I cannot tell you. Either of you." He stated. "What?! Why?! If we can find this person here, then it'll fix everyone's futures." Leo proclaimed. "That's not how life works, Leo! I can't just look into everyone's lives and see who's gonna train a person and letting him become a demon. I looked into the Book of Prophecies and it stated: "Four brave warriors will arrive. With the balance of the Twilight, they shall guide the world into salvation."" The Master implored.

"What about that other passage, father? "On a fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail and the light expire." That hasn't happened yet, has it?" Hikari informed. "No. It's gonna happen one way or another. I've tried to keep the darkness at bay and keep the balance here the way it should be. Alas, nothing I do will prevent the darkness from growing. I gave my disciples roles that they need to carry out so that the light here and everywhere else can stay alive, because one day I'm not gonna be here anymore." The Master replied.

"Four warriors? Wait, we have four children. Does the prophecy say anything about them?" Leo asked. The Master was about to speak before he stopped and quickly went toward his desk before pulling out the Book of Prophecies. He began turning through a few pages until he found something interesting. " _The Fires of Courage. The Ice of Vengeance. The Storm of Hatred. The Stars of Desires. These elements represent the warriors that will help bring true peace and harmony into their own rights. Once a war has been played, these elements shall become a force that will create new life so both Light and Darkness can co-exist as one."_ The Master read through.

 _(Song End)_

* * *

Meanwhile in a different chamber, the Foretellers gathered around a table with stars engraved in it before summoning out their books that the children wanted to know about. "You see, children. The Book of Prophecies allows us to see into the future and look up information of events that have already transpired." Ira explained. "Really? How far into the future can it go?" Crimson asked. "As much as our Master can see it. He created these books and had them passed down to us so that our Unions can keep the balance within our home safe." Invi informed.

"Wow. Is it tough leading a Union?" Autumn asked. "It's not that hard. As long as we continue fighting Heartless, collecting Lux, and making sure no-one is corrupted by darkness, then there's nothing to worry about." Gula assured. "Interesting. So all of you work together to keep the light safe?" Vanitas asked. "Not really. We keep our Unions separate and work individually. Luxu is also the only one of us that works closely towards the Master." Aced pointed out.

"Why?" Sonic wondered while looking at Luxu. "I was the first to become a Keyblade Master before the others. I don't understand why I work so closely with our Master and dress like him, but he said in time it'll all make sense." Luxu explained while crossing his arms. "I guess that's a good reason." Sonic said while walking up to the table. "Besides leading Unions, what else do you guys do?" He added.

"The Master gave each of us a role to follow. Ira is to help guide us when the Master decides to step down. Invi observes us and our progress. Aced supports Ira. Myself is creating another organization if this world ever fell. Gula is to uncover a traitor among us. And Luxu watches us from afar and to see if any darkness begin to creep toward this town." Ava answered.

"That's a lot of responsibilities. But how come you all aren't working together? In my own option, working together means that we can help each other push the darkness even farther away from this world." Crimson suggested. "We can't work together. The Master forbid us from ever forming alliances." Ira informed thoroughly. "Why?" Crimson asked. "Because by forming them we will follow a path towards power; which leads to a obsession with it; and that alone leads to darkness." Invi answered.

"That won't happen as long as you all remember that you're doing it to protect your home and your friends." Autumn pointed out while getting up. "Exactly. I've tried to tell that to the others so that we can grow stronger, but they didn't listen to me. You see, this girl understands why we need to work together." Aced added, agreeing with Autumn's perspective. "Aced! That's not what the Master taught us." Invi replied firmly. "Also just because these kids are descendants of the Master doesn't mean we have to listen to what they think we should do." She added.

"It was just a suggestion." Autumn pointed out with a pouty face. "No, it was a disregard from our own teachings." Invi said. "Okay, that's enough." Vanitas said while looking at Invi. "Vanitas is right. For now, let's focus more on the traitor among us." Ira said while stepping forward. "What traitor?" Sonic questioned. "There's a traitor within our group. I found a Dark Chirithy this morning and it was close to the Clock Tower. Meaning that one of us has fallen into darkness." Ira answered before showing a projection of the said Spirit.

"It's not me." Aced announced quickly. The Guardians looked at him before Ventus spoke up, "Are you sure, Aced? When someone announces that they didn't do something, that states that they have something to hide." "I swear. I only said that to assure you all that I've got nothing to hide. Also, this discussion doesn't concern the five of you." Aced replied. "What about Luxu? He's always late when returning back here and when we ask him a question from his time against the Darkness he simply stays quiet." He added, directing everyone's attention away from him and onto Luxu.

"That maybe true. I have been near the Darkness a few times, so maybe my Chirithy has been corrupted. However, I've been speaking with the Master all day and yesterday on a project, so your accusation against me is flawed, Aced." Luxu replied, making Aced feel offended and angry. "Okay, how about we try something else. I understand that this isn't our concern nor our place to be involved, but I have a better idea to assume who is a traitor among you." Sonic said around the room.

"What do you prefer, Sonic?" Ava asked. "Firstly, why would there be a traitor in the first place?" He replied. "It was written within the Book of Prophecies. It said: _He who bears the sigil shall lead the world into Darkness and destruction."_ Gula said before widening his eyes and released a light gasp. "And how do you know that, Gula?" Aced asked. "It's... It's written within the Lost Page." Gula admitted before lowering his head.

"The Lost Page?" Autumn asked. "It's a page within the Book. It's not in any of our books. The Master gave it to me." Gula replied, making the others gasp. Aced then walked over to him before grabbing him and holding him up in the air. "WHY?! Why didn't you tell us this before?!" He said with anger and rage. "Because I couldn't trust anyone but myself. The Master said so." Gula admitted. "Aced! Put him down!" Ava cried. Gaining control over himself, Aced listened and released Gula before walking away from him.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would our grandfather want this to happen?" Crimson questioned. "The Master only predicted what was going to happen. That doesn't assume he wanted this to happen." Ira replied. "I don't know. I'm gonna go talk to him about this." Crimson said as he started walking out the door. "I'm coming too." Sonic said while following him. "Me too. And while we're gone, can you guys try to get along? Friends shouldn't be fighting each other." Autumn added. "Wait up." Vanitas added as well. "Wait for me." Ventus concluded while following them.

The Foretellers looked at each other before feeling a little upset about this ordeal. Having children solve their problems was definitely new for them, including how Autumn depicted them as "friends".

* * *

While the five kids were walking through the halls, they noticed a door slightly creaked opened and quietly went toward it while listening to what was on the other side.

"Look, I'm just sayin' that your kids are the ones who will bring forth salvation." The Master implied. "How far into the future have you gone to predict that?" Leo asked. "My visions come and go whenever they want, or at complete random. Then I place it in the Book of Prophecies and elaborate it toward my pupils." The Master replied. "So what you're telling us is... You're the one who created the Book of Prophecies?" Eraqus firmly questioned.

"Fine. Fine! Yes. It was all me. I created the Book of Prophecies. I gave each of my pupils specific roles that I wanted them to have. I'm the one who may have jump started the Keyblade War using Luxu. And I'm the one who is the link that made all of this happen. It was all me. Are you all happy?" The Master admitted while walking around the room.

"WHAT?!" The children cried out from outside. Hearing this made the Master gasp before the children walked into the room. "Grandfather, is this true? Did you really start all of this?" Crimson asked. The Master was now in a very tight situation while looking around for a excuse before finally sighing. "I guess I can't hide this anymore. Yes, Crimson. It's true." He admitted.

Hearing that surprised the kids before Crimson and his siblings looking toward the floor while hair covered their eyes. "Children?" Hikari asked with a worried tone. "So basically...everything that had happened with our lives and everyone else is because of you, isn't it?" Sonic asked firmly. "Sonic, if you would let me explain-" The Master replied before getting interrupted. "Shut the hell up!" He yelled before staring at his grandfather with a glare and tears that were forming in his eyes.

The Master gasped from hearing that. Hikari covered her mouth from shock and Leo and Eraqus were just as surprised too. "Sonic, that's not how we talk to your elders." Leo said firmly. "I don't care. Everything that happened to all of us is because of that bastard right there." Sonic replied firmly while pointing the Master. "Sonic!" Leo said again. "He's right. And why are you defending him, dad?" Crimson replied.

"You and mom were never there for us while we were growing up. Instead you abandoned us during the Heartless War." He added with anger. "Honey, we had to do that. There wasn't enough time for us to come with you." Hikari implied. "Spare the excuses, mom! And now out of nowhere, we have a grandfather that just so happens to have cause all of this for god knows what. How come you did tell us about him before?" Crimson said with anger.

Hearing him like this scared Hikari and made her feel upset to hear that even though it was the truth. "Do all of you know what it was like getting bullied everyday? Getting black-eyes, having your face shoved into a toilet, placed into a locker, and getting beat up for no good reason?" Crimson asked around. No one answered before he continued, "You don't. Me and Sonic have. It was ruthless, cruel, and nothing more then a nightmare."

"W-we...didn't know. Lucky never told us about that." Leo stated. "Of course not. She never tells anyone about our problems. Only about our good days. But now, we don't even know who to trust anymore." Sonic stated. "Children, I'm sure we can-" The Master said before getting interrupted again. "No. Stay away from us. All of you." Sonic said before he and Crimson left the room. Autumn and Vanitas didn't say a word, however they didn't have to as they stared at their parents with Autumn shedding a single tear before they followed their brothers.

Ventus stayed behind and stayed quiet while feeling bad for his friends over this situation. Hikari cried while Leo went to comfort her as Eraqus did the same. The Master just stood still. He didn't even know what to say at this point. Upsetting children was something he never wanted to do, even if they were his own grandchildren.

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: Fountain Square**

The siblings ran out of the Clock Tower and traveled toward the fountain where they first arrived. There, they each sat together while calming down over this whole experience they just witnessed.

Crimson and Sonic wiped away any tears from their eyes with Autumn doing the same while Vanitas showed no emotion, except betrayal and pain, just like how he felt when he was apart of the organization. "I can't believe any of this." Crimson said. "I know, man. Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What are we suppose to do now now that we've learned that we're related to someone who screwed up the whole universe?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Autumn, Vanitas. What do you two think about this?" Crimson said before turning to his other siblings. "I don't know what to think. I can't believe it either and that mommy and daddy never told us about him." Autumn said while still hurting a little. "It surprises me too. Hey, do you think he's responsible for Xehanort's upbringing?" Vanitas said. "If so, then I don't care what he has to say. This may have been his fault, but Xehanort is still the monster that destroyed our lives." Crimson replied firmly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Autumn asked around. "I don't know. After saying stuff like that and to our own birth parents, I don't see a point in doing anything anymore." Sonic replied. "Don't say that." A familiar voice said to him. Suddenly the Spirit of Hope appeared in front of the kids before approaching them. "You four aren't finished yet and everything you've done hasn't been for nothing." Nightingale stated.

"Huh?" They all questioned with confusion. "Look, we don't know you all for that long, but we can assure you that you all aren't acting as you were before. Think about the people you've met. The friendships you've created. The bonds you've forged on your own. That was definitely not for nothing." Winter Bell said. "Plus it doesn't matter who you're related to, why a person did their ambitions, or even if the universe got destroyed that way. Without these events happening, then none of us would've met nor would Autumn and Vanitas have existed in the first place." She added while showing a small happy expression.

"Times like these are always tough, but remember that you four aren't alone in this. My sisters and I have been through a situation like this when we were your age." Bloom Diva said. "Really? You all weren't always like this?" Crimson asked as the Spirits shook their heads. Bloom then floated toward Crimson and took his hands while helping him up while the others did the same to the rest. "The point that I'm trying to say is that sometimes good things happen because of bad decisions. Our jobs is to protect those in need and help them feel better, which is right now because we see four teenagers that are suffering a deep hurt." She added with a sweet voice before placing a small kiss onto Crimson's forehead.

Nightingale placed a kiss onto Sonic's cheek like always, only this one was warmer and had more meaning to it. Winter Bell placed a kiss on Autumn too, even though she didn't have a mouth, it still helped her. Cat Dancer placed a kiss onto Vanitas' cheek, which surprised him a bit as he started to blush while feeling embarrassed. Once they were finished, the teens blushed from their gifts and smiled at their Spirits which they happily returned.

"Thank you. I guess we really needed to hear that, huh?" Crimson said. "Yes. Right now let's go make things right, okay?" Bloom asked. Crimson nodded with everyone else agreeing too. However out of nowhere, a massive Dark Corridor appeared behind the Spirits as everyone noticed it before wondering what was going on.

Coming out of it were five people wearing black coats. Tirek, Sombra, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and Young Xehanort had reappeared. "No way. This is impossible. How can you be here when we've defeated you?" Sonic asked with a shocked tone. Young Xehanort chuckled before responding, "You really are oblivious to your surroundings aren't you? We're traveling through time and space. My future self brought us here before our deaths so that we can have a "rematch" with you."

Hearing that made Sonic lightly gasp as he nearly forgot about that along with the others. "Young Xehanort. If I may ask. How were you brought into the Dark Conquerors in the first place? I thought meeting your future self or changing events would alternate your timeline?" Crimson asked. "That is very true, Crimson. There are restriction while traveling through time. 1: You must leave your body behind. 2: There must be a version of you waiting at the destination. 3: You can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite events that are destined to happen. However since my future self has the Time Dragon on his side, those rules no longer apply." Young Xehanort explained.

"If your here to fight us again, we'd be glad to do it." Crimson said while summoning out his Keyblade. "Good. I never had a chance at battling you. This is going to be interesting." Young Xehanort stated before summoning out his own Keyblade. "Bloom, you and Odd-Eyes stay put. I'll handle this." Crimson asked his Spirit. Bloom was a little worried about that, but understood her friend's favor and returned to his bracelet.

"It's been a while, Sonic. Have things become better from my death?" Sombra asked while summoning out his Dark Blade. "In more ways then one. This time, I'll make sure to put you down for good." Sonic replied before summoning out his Keyblade. "Nightingale, I'll handle this." He added to his Spirit. She understood and returned to his bracelet without a second thought.

"Never thought the best member would become so weak." Tirek implied to Vanitas while summoning out his ax. "Please. All those times of you kicking my ass during training, it's time for some payback." Vanitas replied while summoning his Keyblade. "Cat Dancer." He said before she nodded and returned to his bracelet without a word spoken.

"I guess that leaves me and Nightmare to handle the little girl." Chrysalis said as she and Nightmare summoned out their weapons against Autumn. "I'm not little. Last time we met, you showed some kindness to me. Now there's none left for me to hold back on." Autumn replied while summoning her Keyblade. Winter Bell returned into her bracelet too as she and Autumn were thinking about that.

* * *

The Guardians then summoned out their armors before getting into stances while faces their foes. As both sides stared at each other, Tirek made the first move as he charged at Vanitas. He swinged his ax at him, but Vanitas guarded himself with his Keyblade. He then leaped back before running off with Tirek following him, "Where do you think you're going, wimp?" Tirek yelled.

Crimson dashed forward at Young Xehanort as they clashed their Keyblades together. Both sides struggled until Young Xehanort suddenly disappeared before reappearing behind Crimson and knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up before Young Xehanort pushed him far into the town with only one swing from his Keyblade. "That was a bit too much, but I'll try to make this as fair as I can." He commented before chasing after Crimson.

Sombra and Sonic clashed as well, only after they did they continued to clash until Sombra blasted him with dark energy from his left hand. Sonic was impacted into the fountain before Sombra stepped in and grabbed his throat while pulling him out of the water. He stared at him while tightening his grip before tossing him west over the houses as Sonic crashed into the roof before falling from the other side. "I'm going to enjoy this." Sombra exclaimed with a evil grin while going after Sonic.

Chrysalis aimed her bow and arrows at Autumn before shooting directly at her. Of course Autumn deflected it, but that was the point as Nightmare dashed forward with her scythe to slay her within a split second. Reacting quickly, Autumn guarded herself, however Chrysalis came in and attacked her from the side before kicking her in the stomach and sending her straight toward a wall as she crashed and fell onto her knees. "You know you're outnumbered, right?" Chrysalis said as she stepped forward. "Doesn't matter. I'll hold my ground and beat the both of you." Autumn replied while getting up and raising her Keyblade. "Brave and bold. How noble. Which makes this even more fun for us." Nightmare stated as she released a energy blast from her scythe.

* * *

 **Vanitas**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: Avenue**

I started running from Tirek and stopped near a long bridge as he caught up to me. "What's wrong? Afraid?" Tirek asked while catching his breath. "No. I just wanted a perfect area for our fight." I replied before getting into a stance. Tirek smirked from that before he and I clashed once again. He felt slightly stronger then before, but I didn't care as I had to beat him. Once we separated, Tirek slammed the ground with his ax, sending a massive wave of rocks my way. I ran toward it and flipped over the attack while stepping through the rocks and slashing at Tirek's face.

Then I hit him in the face again before flipping over him and landing a powerful strike. Tirek fell to his knees while I prepared to step in and finish it, but when I did, he turned around and grabbed me before slamming me onto the ground. "You really think just because I'm bigger then you means I'm slower? Vanitas, you have no idea who you are messing with." Tirek said as he slammed me onto the ground again before throwing me towards a railing. I tried to get up as fast as I could, but Tirek striked at me with his ax before gripping onto my helmet and pulling me up.

"I'm twice as strong as I once was. Face it. You'll never be stronger then me!" He said as he threw me aside again. "Come on, is that really all you have to offer?" He added as he began to walk toward me. I managed to get up and felt a lot of pain all over my body. I looked at my Keyblade before gripping onto it even harder while I looked back at Tirek. "Gravity!" I called out as I raised my Keyblade into the air. Tirek suddenly had a purple aura around him before he had trouble moving and fell onto his knees.

Once I had a advantage, I ran toward him and striked him on his back. Then I lifted him into the air before the aura faded around him as he started falling. I jumped up and slammed him into the ground hard. I felt onto my knees and took in some breaths while Tirek laid in the crater he made. Unfortunately, the battle wasn't over just yet. Tirek rose up from the crater and jumped out of it while glaring at me. "Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, sport. As I said before, I'm twice as strong as I once was." Tirek replied with a evil grin before he dashed toward me and kicked me hard into the air.

I crashed into the ground. I was in serious situation right now and I couldn't even move. I struggled a little to get up, but Tirek appeared and placed his foot on my chest. "Uh-uh. You're done, Vanitas. Except your death, because I am your executioner." He added before releasing his foot and picking me up before raising me over his head. I couldn't do anything. Not even speak a word as I closed my eyes and prepared for my time in the afterlife.

"Hey!" A voice cried out. Tirek turned his head before getting attack by none other then Terra and Aced. I fell out of Tirek's grasp and Terra caught me in his arms before placing me down. "Vanitas. Are you alright?" He asked with concern. I opened my eyes and noticed him before showing a small smile. I closed my eyes and passed out before Terra placed me onto the side as he joined up with Aced. "Well look who's here. Think you two have what it takes to beat me?" Tirek asked before he dashed in and threw a punch at Terra. Aced caught the punch before punching Tirek in the stomach hard and in his face in the same manner.

Tirek gawked slightly from those attacks before stepping back a few feet from them. "Stop this, tyrant. You've harmed this young boy. What did he ever do to you?" Aced asked firmly. "What? Why should you care? I destroy and kill whenever I want. Stand in my way and you'll suffer the same fate." Tirek stated. "We're not gonna stand by and allow you to kill our friend. He's Leo's and Hikari's son. For hurting him, allow us to show you what true strength is." Terra elaborated.

Tirek laughed from that before his gripped onto his ax and dashed toward his new opponents. Aced stepped forward and blocked his attack before Terra jumped in and slashed at Tirek. When he stepped back a few feet, Aced opened up a portal with his Keyblade and out shot a boulder that impacted Tirek pretty hard. Tirek got even angrier from the attack before he turned around and picked up the boulder before throwing it at Terra.

Terra caught it before getting down on one knee. He then threw the boulder back with every ounce of strength. Tirek destroyed it with one punch, which allowed Aced to dash in and throw a few jabs at his face before punching his stomach again. Tirek gawked again before Aced grabbed him and threw him over to the other side of the bridge. As Tirek crashed into the ground, he started to chuckle before managing to get up, "I'm impressed. Your strengths are as equal with mine. Still, once you two are killed I'll get back to my time with Vanitas." He said.

"Not going to happen. Here's our true strengths, cretin." Aced replied. Afterwards both him and Terra gripped their hands before a wave of energy flowed through the area. They both started to concentrate on their power as orange auras appeared around them, making the ground shake. Within the next few seconds, they both released a powerful scream with Aced's hood also dropping down and his mask breaking off.

Tirek was surprised by this before seeing both men had entered Berserk Mode as their eyes faded out and glowed orange. Aced's face was also revealed as he had dark brown short hair like Terra's and he had a scar on the right side of his face that passed through his right eye. Tirek had never seen something like this before in his life, but that didn't matter as he charged at them with full force. Once he got close, Terra punched him through the stomach. Shocking and stunning Tirek before the arm was pulled out. He puked up some blood before Aced jumped in with his Keyblade in hand and leaped into the air before descending below and slashing Tirek in half.

Both Tirek's upper and lower body separated and his organs appeared while he fell to the ground and died. Aced and Terra reverted to normal which revealed that Aced's eyes were hazel like Autumn's. Both men then stared at Tirek's corpse before it disappeared. "That's that. Let's take Vanitas back to the Clock Tower." Aced said to Terra. "Right. I hope the others are doing alright too." He replied. "Don't worry, they'll manage. What's important is that we protected Leo's kid, that's all that really matters right now." Aced assured while picking up my unconscious body.

Terra nodded while wondering if Leo was okay since he and him switched since his kids might've still been mad at him and the others.

* * *

 **Autumn**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: 1st District**

My fight with Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon had taken us to a different part of Daybreak Town where there were more houses everywhere and the area was slightly more bigger. Chrysalis kept her distance from me and fired off her arrows from the rooftops. I deflected most of them while mainly dodging the rest as I ran before stopping. Nightmare Moon jumped in and attacked me with her scythe, however I guarded myself before we distance each other.

"Double Thunder!" I called as I raised my Keyblade in the air. Large storm clouds appeared above Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis before lightning struck them both. Chrysalis fell off the rooftops while Nightmare fell onto one knee, which allowed me the opportunity to attack either one of them. Picking the smart option, I went after Chrysalis as I ran toward her to attack, but she protected herself using her bow. "If you both surrender now I'll let you live." I said to her. "You're still offering mercy? Ha, no wonder you're so weak." Chrysalis replied before pushing me off of her.

She then ran toward me and used her bow to attack. We clashed a few times before coming into a standstill and jumping away from each other. Forgetting that I was fighting two people, Nightmare Moon appeared behind me and attacked by using the back of her scythe. I was pushed toward the ground before Nightmare placed her weapon close to my neck, "Accept defeat. You've lose." She proclaimed. "It's not over until the last person stands." I replied before grabbing her scythe and electrified it.

The shocks pushed Nightmare away as I got up and quickly striked at her a few times before using a sweep kick to knock her off balance. Once she was down I aimed to finish the job, but then a dark arrow was shot into my shoulder, making me fall to the ground in pain. I pulled the arrow out and Chrysalis jumped in to shoot a powerful arrow at my helm, making a fraction of my helmet shatter, revealing my right eye.

I glared at her before using a Strike Raid to knock her weapon away and due to a ricochet, it bounced off the walls and impacted her from behind her head. As she rubbed it, I quickly dashed forward and charged up my Keyblade with magic before destroying her bow with one slash. "Congratulations, you destroyed my bow. Luckily I always carry a spare." Chrysalis stated as she opened her left hand and a new bow appeared.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed with disbelief. While I was distracted again, Nightmare Moon striked the ground with her scythe and sent a pulse of Dark Thunder toward my direction. When it attacked me I screamed in agony as the pain was unbearable. When it stopped, I fell to the ground while studdering slightly. I tried to get up, but Chrysalis placed her heel on my face, preventing me from doing so. "Looks like you lose, Autumn. Nightmare, care to do the honors?" She added.

"My pleasure." Nightmare Moon replied while walking toward me and dragging her scythe. My body couldn't move and I was scared from the thought of dying right now. I wanted to be brave and strong like my brothers while being independent as I could, but why do I feel like screaming in fear and crying for help instead. Suddenly a massive storm of Thunder appeared and struck both Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon.

"Leave her alone!" Gula yelled as he and Ventus appeared before knocking both women away from me. "Autumn, are you okay?" Ventus asked as he helped me up. I didn't respond as I mumbled a bit, which made him worry for me. "It's alright. We're here, right Gula." He added. "More or less. Come on, there's no time to lose." Gula replied while getting into a stance against the women. Ventus slowly placed me down before summoning out his Keyblade and joining Gula.

"Isn't this sweet. The heroes come in to save the girl just as she becomes immobilized to do anything else." Nightmare said as she and Chrysalis got up from the ground. "Autumn is just as strong as her family is. It doesn't hurt to get help once and a while, plus she knows how to handle things on her own." Ventus stated sincerely, which touched my heart. "Charming. I guess we'll have to take care of you two before moving back to her." Chrysalis said with a small shrug.

"Only us. Here's a example on what happens when you hurt innocent people, including girls." Gula stated. Afterwards both him and Ventus closed their eyes before two auras appeared around their bodies. Ven had green and Gula had yellow, then after a few seconds, they both howled into the air while Gula's hood fell off and his mask completely broke off. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes faded before glowing light yellow while Ven's faded and glowed green.

Both Chrysalis, Nightmare, and myself were surprised to see them enter Berserk Mode, but to the women, they didn't care as they turned fear into anger and hatred. Chrysalis lined up three arrows before shooting them at the guys, however Ven released a scream that summoned out a gust of wind that deflected them. Shocked from this, Nightmare dashed in and attempted to strike at Gula. He easily guarded himself from the attack and pushed her into the sky before going after her.

Chrysalis and Ventus stared at each other before she launched another arrow and tried to escape by leaping back onto a wall and flipping over him. Unfortunately that didn't work as Ven instantly dashed toward her before kicking her in the stomach, making her gawk. He then grabbed her while airborne and started circling around to create a small vortex. Once that was done he threw her into the vortex before she rose up into the air as it stopped.

Chrysalis then started to fall, but Ventus flew toward her and ended her live with a powerful slash from his Keyblade. Meanwhile Nightmare and Gula clashed from the rooftops before she tried to get away from him since he was now more powerful then him. Gula didn't allow it as he released a strong Thundaza at her when they were grounded, which caused her to scream from the top of her lungs until she was nothing but ash.

Once the battles were over, both guys reverted out of Berserk Mode and went back to me. Ventus helped me up while Gula checked on me. I saw his crystal blue eyes and smiled a little before passing out. "We need to get her back to the Clock Tower." Gula said. "Yeah. Glad those two are gone for good." Ventus replied.

* * *

 **Sonic**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: Market**

Me and my old principal Sombra took our fight to the Market area. Seeing him again really didn't help me as he was responsible for murdering my parents. He also helped Vanitas come to life, so that's a excuse, but everything else isn't. We stared at each other for a few seconds until we clashed again. "What's wrong? You look like you've got something against me." Sombra taunted. "Cut the chatter, Sombra." I replied firmly.

When we distance each other I slashed my Keyblade into the ground, releasing a wave of ice crystals at him. He created a barrier around himself using dark energy before dismissing it and dashing toward me to attack. He punched me hard in the face, sending me across several shopping areas and crashing into them. Once I got up I charged toward him while raising my Keyblade and tried to attack him. However he dodged all of my attacks before grabbing my shirt and throwing me across the ground.

"Surrender, Sonic. You've managed to defeat me once, and that only occurred when you had your brother and your friends. You can't defeat me all by yourself." Sombra stated. "Wanna a bet?" I asked before managing to land a hit on him, stunning him in the process. I landed more until I pushed him far away from me and blasted him with my ice magic. Doing so, I encased his entire body in ice. I stared at him for a moment before thinking about what I was gonna do next. Killing me here and now would just make me look like a cold-blooded killer, even though this guy deserves death.

Instead, I took in a breath before exhaling and leaving the area. However as I was leaving, the ice behind me broke and Sombra broke free before he grabbed me by the throat and held me up high. "Sorry, Sonic. I've changed since our last encounter. Now, you're going to die and I'm going after your family once you're nothing more then a corpse. This is punishment for wielding the X-blades when they rightfully belong to me." He stated with a evil grin.

"You're still whining about that? Let it go, Sombra." I said while struggling to talk. Sombra chuckled from my "comment" before aiming his sword against my body. "Enough!" A voice called out. Sombra stopped with what he was doing before getting hit by a barrage of ice and releasing my from his grip. I coughed a little while trying to breath and see who had saved me. It was Aqua and Invi as they rushed over to me.

"Sonic, are you injured?" Invi asked. "More or less, but I'm okay." I replied. "Glad to see you're okay." Aqua said with a smile before turning her attention to Sombra as he was getting up. "Stay here. We'll take care of this." She added firmly while her and Invi walked toward him with their Keyblades in hand. "No way, I'm staying here. Sombra's my problem." I replied while going up to them. "No, Sonic. You're in no condition to fight anymore. Return to the Clock and meet with the rest of the others." Invi stated seriously.

I wanted to fight, but making a argument with Aqua and Invi seemed like more trouble. After taking in a sigh and exhaling, I listened and started running back. "Where do you think you're going?" Sombra stated before leaping over the women and blasting me with a massive blast of dark energy. I noticed it and before I could react, Aqua jumped in and protected me with a barrier before reflecting the attack back at him. Sombra got hit and pummeled into the ground. "Go!" Aqua ordered. I listened and ran out of here as fast as I could, even though it made me look like a coward.

"Interesting. And who might you ladies be?" Sombra asked as Invi and Aqua started circling around him. "That doesn't matter right now. Why are you trying to kill a innocent child?" Invi asked. "Innocent? Oh you have it all wrong, my dear. Sonic and Crimson have taken something from me that was rightfully mine. They don't understand nor can understand how they work, so I wanted Sonic to understand that they didn't belong to him and his brother." Sombra replied with a convincing tone.

"I doubt that. When me and Hikari merged as one, our memories were shared together. You're jealous of her sons because they were picked to wield the X-blades instead of you, aren't you?" Aqua asked firmly. "Hikari? She's here?" Sombra asked. Aqua closed her eyes before allowing Hikari to have control. "I'm here, Sombra. I will not allow you to harm my children!" She said firmly. Sombra was speechless from seeing this before chuckling a bit. "Why, Hikari. It's so nice to see you-" He replied before getting interrupted. "Cut the excuses and the crap. I cannot believe you would even dare harm my sons. I will never forgive you for that." Hikari said with anger.

"The X-blades are rightfully mine. I guess it's time I kill you and your husband a second time." Sombra replied before getting into a stance. Hikari then allowed Aqua to have control again before her and Invi looked at each other on what they needed to do. They both took in a deep breath before exhaling, then they started screaming at a low volume before raising it up. As they were, the ground began to shake and pedestrians around them started running away toward their homes. Sombra started to flinch from this as he knew what was happening. While it was happening, Invi's hood and scarf fell from her head, plus her snake mask completely broke apart and landed onto the ground.

Once both women were finished and stopped yelling and screaming, it was shown that they had entered Berserk Mode, only like Autumn, their pupils and iris glowed blue while their hair was flowing. It's was shown that Invi had short blue hair and that her natural eye color is blue. "My, my, my, it's been a long time since I've seen women enter Berserk Mode. Let's see if you two make this fun for me." Sombra stated as he smiled.

He then dashed forward and attempted to strike at Aqua, to which she guarded herself before Invi stepped in and attacked him. He was knocked back before him and Invi clashed with great force. As they struggled, Aqua fired a barrage of Ice at him which pushed him back few feet. He tried to come against one of the women, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks before noticing that his legs were stuck in ice. Invi and Aqua jumped in and attacked him together. Their Keyblades caused Sombra to crash into the ground as his legs got freed from the ice.

He tried to get up, but his legs were slightly numb from the Ice and he could barely stand. "Surrender, Sombra. You can't even stand up. Stand down." Aqua said firmly. "I'm not done just yet. Prepare yourselves." Sombra replied darkly before a dark aura appeared around his body. He then levitated off the ground and glared at his opponents before charging in to finish the job. Aqua and Invi pointed their Keyblades at him before releasing strong Ice magic that completely froze him, and as he fell onto the ground his entire body shattered like glass.

Aqua and Invi were a little surprised by how the battle ended, however what really mattered was that it was over. They reverted to normal and gathered up the pieces of Sombra using Gravity while walking back to the Clock Tower. "Aqua. Are you okay?" Invi asked. "I am. I hope Sonic is doing okay and got back to the Tower safely." She replied. "Me too. I'm also hoping the others are doing okay as well." Invi wondered. "They are. You just have to believe." Aqua stated with a small smile.

Invi never thought of just believing before. She smiled a bit as they both continued walking onward.

* * *

 **Crimson**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: Waterfront Park**

While everyone else was busy with their opponents, I'm managing to deal with Xehanort's younger self at a place near a pier with star-shaped bushes and a tower connected to a boardwalk. When we both got here we started breathing heavily over the endless clashes we exchanged while coming here. I really hated this guy and because he was Xehanort too made me hate him even more, but I had to control my emotions and not go into Berserk Mode.

"You're pretty good, I''ll give you that much." I commented. "Yes. And more experienced." Young Xehanort replied before suddenly vanishing again. I quickly looked around while preparing myself before getting attacked from behind. Then from my left, my right, and right in front of me. He was moving too fast and kicking my ass pretty hard. Once he was finished, I got pushed near one of the bushes while breathing heavily.

"You don't stand a chance, Crimson Nova. I admit you have heart and managed to balance light with darkness. However, you're still weak against me. I believe you are willing to fail the Mark of Mastery and never become a full Keyblade Master. " Young Xehanort implied. "That's not true. I'll pass and so will my brothers and sister. Even if it may not be fully official right now, I'm still taking a test and I'll pass along with defeating your older self." I replied while getting up and getting into a stance.

Young Xehanort scoffed from that statement before disappearing once more. I closed my eyes this time and gripped my Keyblade while standing completely still. Then in a flash, I quickly opened my eyes before slashing my Keyblade to my left. Doing so, I found Young Xehanort as he got pushed away from me and landed onto the ground while his Keyblade separated from him. "How did you do that?" He asked while feeling slight pain.

"My aunt taught me that move. Celestia told me that if I concentrate on my actions and maintain focus, time slows down around me and it give me the perfect opportunity to strike my target when in proximity." I replied. As Young Xehanort was getting up, I blasted him with Fira before attacking multiple times and ending with a mega Fira shot. He was sent flying before falling into the ocean waters. It was a deep drop, but I believed I defeated him and collected his Keyblade. However my quick assumptions were wrong as Young Xehanort suddenly appeared in front of me before pushing me back with great force and making me drop mine and his Keyblade.

"Nice attempt. However, I have a fractional link to time. You can defeat me as many times as you want- for as long as it takes- I still won't be able to be defeated that way. Your brother and aunts defeated me once, but it was actually a misconception as I only allowed them to defeat me. My real opponent that I've waited to fight is you, Crimson Nova. Sonic Blitz is also a worthy candidate to fight, but since I only have you, I'll make sure he'll feel the same amount of pain you've felt after your death has been delivered." He stated while re-summoning his Keyblade.

"That isn't going to happen!" A voice called out. Me and Young Xehanort turned to where it came from before Young Xehanort got shackled by mystical chains of light. Master Eraqus, Ira, and Ava had arrived while prepared to fight. "What are you all doing here?" I asked. "We're here to help. The Master sensed something different going on and sent us to investigate. Plus he really wants to talk you you and your siblings." Ava replied. "Why? He's the one who's tampered with your friendships and wanted all of this to happen." I stated while narrowing my eyes.

"That maybe true, Crimson, but he had his reasons and told us that it was to protect us while keeping the darkness at bay." Ira stated. "I want to believe that, I really do, but it hurts that my own grandfather caused all of this to happen." I pointed out. "However my Spirit told me that sometimes good things happen because of bad decisions. And to be honest, if he hadn't done what he did, then neither I nor my family would be here right now. So, I guess it's just a blessing that we're all able to exist for what lies for all of us." I replied with a smile, making Ira, Ava, and Eraqus smile too.

"That's very well said, Crimson. Unfortunately, here is where your story ends." Young Xehanort said before breaking the chains of light and attacking me with a powerful force that sent me flying toward the ocean. Eraqus, Ava, and Ira were speechless from what they witnessed before placing their attention and anger onto Young Xehanort. "Now, it's time to deal with the rest of you." He added while getting into a stance against the other Keyblade wielders.

Ava gripped her hands tightly while the others did the same. Soon after, they each had a aura appearing around them as Eraqus had yellow, Ava had pink, and Ira had white. Once they appeared, they each started to scream before whaling into the air while the ground shook. Ava's and Ira's masks broke off as well as their hoods, revealing their faces while Eraqus' ponytail broke off, showing his long hair. Young Xehanort showed no reaction from this as it was expected. When they were finished it was shown that they all had entered Berserk Mode.

Ira's face showed that he had long flowing blue hair, a blue hair goatee, and his eyes faded before glowing white. Ava had short red hair that was shoulder length, her face was cute, and her pupils and irises glowed pink. For Eraqus, his eyes faded out and glowed yellow while his long black hair began flowing like Ira's. "Berserk Mode? You three really want to be killed, don't you?" Young Xehanort asked. "What you did was unforgivable you monster." Ava replied firmly before summoning out her Keyblade.

Ira and Eraqus summoned out their as well before each of them got into a stance. Young Xehanort liked this as he grinned before vanishing into the wind. The trio stood their ground before Ira striked behind his back, which was where Young Xehanort had appeared as he gawked from the attack. Ava landed multiple attacks on him before sending him flying toward the tower. After he crashed into it, Eraqus grabbed him using powerful chains of light before spinning him around a few times and slamming him onto the ground below.

Young Xehanort struggled to get up before he was able to until Ira appeared right in front of him and kneed him him the gut before hitting him with his Keyblade. He crashed into the ground once more before his head fell off the pier. Ava went after me as she dived into the water before finding me unconscious and not moving. She immediately picked me up before swimming back up to the surface and onto shore. Young Xehanort witnessed this before attempted to end it when he had the chance, however Eraqus stepped in and slashed his right arm off, the one holding his Keyblade.

Young Xehanort screamed in agony from this before seeing his Keyblade disappearing. He then started fading as well because his hand was connected to the weapon. Without it, he returns to his own timeline without no memory and no recollection of what had transpired. As he began disappearing and fading away completely, Eraqus and the others reverted to normal before going over to me while it's shown that Ira's eyes are light blue while Ava's were cyan.

Ava started pumping my chest while checking on my pulse. For a few seconds nothing worked until she decided to give me CPR as she opened up my mouth and started blowing air into it before going back to pumping my chest. A few seconds later I started coughing up water while trying to catch my breath. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." Ava said with relief. "W-what happened?" I asked with Eraqus helping me up. "Xehanort's younger self knocked you into the ocean. We took care of him and Ava helped you return to us by doing CPR." Ira informed.

I went wide eyed from hearing that before turning to Ava. "Wait a minute. Ava, right?" I asked as she nodded. "When you gave me CPR, you placed your mouth onto mine?" I asked nervously. "Yeah...? I also had to pump your chest, that's out CPR works, why?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. I blushed a little while looking away. "Um... No reason, thank you though." I replied. Ava was a little confused from seeing me like that while Ira and Eraqus chuckled a bit.

Ava then went wide eyed and started blushing a bit too after figuring out why I blushed. "Wait, did you think... oh, Crimson that was just to save your life." She said while messing with her hair a bit. "Well, thanks again. How are the others?" I replied before turning to Ira. "Hopefully they're okay as well. Let us all return to the Clock Tower." He answered before walking away. Me, Eraqus, and Ava followed while I started to feeling a little uneasy on how I was gonna face my parents again after our first fight.

Even though I'm concerned about that, I was also worried about my siblings. I hope they're okay

* * *

 **No POV**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town: Foretellers' Chamber**

As Crimson, Ira, Eraqus, and Ava were the last people to arrive at the Clock Tower, they all went into the Foretellers' Chamber and met up with everyone else inside, including Luxu and the Master, who didn't appear at all during the attacks.

"Oh no!" Crimson cried as he noticed Autumn and Vanitas laying on the floor unconscious with Sonic worrying about them. He quickly went over to them before getting on one knee and growing a heavy heart. "Are they okay?" He asked Sonic. "I don't know. I got here a few minutes before you and saw them like this." Sonic replied with a concerned tone. "Children." The Master called as he walked up to them while having his arms crossed behind his back. Crimson and Sonic looked at him before he started to speak.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to do any of this, but I had to because if I didn't, then this world, the innocent people here, and us would've been engulfed in darkness. Change can be hard sometimes, which is why we have to keep moving forward. Right now I get that you don't trust me nor your parents, but...we're asking for your forgiveness, right?" He said before turning to Terra and Aqua, who nodded. "We don't know or have seen nor been through the rough situations you've been through. To be truly honest, I...want you to try and trust me, please. I also have something for the four of you that's help." He added before revealing four bottles from behind his back.

"What are those?" Sonic asked. "These are Elixirs. They boost a person's strengths and magic properties. They can also heal up any injuries in just a snap. Please take them and give them to your brother and sister too." The Master said before placing the other bottles in his left arm and removing his hood, showing his face. He had white hair that spiked upwards with two fringes sticking out, a eye-patch over his left eye, and his right was shown as blue with a black pupil slit a little. "They can help them get better." He added with a look of concern.

Very surprised to see his face, Crimson and Sonic stared at him for a few seconds before looking at each other while thinking about what to do. After taking in some deep breaths and exhaling, they looked at their grandfather. "Okay. We trust you." Sonic said softly which made the Master and everyone else smile. Crimson and him took the bottle he had before taking Autumn's and Vanitas' heads and raising them up slightly while holding the Elixirs near their mouths. "Well guys, I don't know what these taste like, but I hope they'll help you wake up." Crimson stated before pouring his Elixir down Vanitas' throat slowly. Sonic did the same with Autumn before they gently placed them down and picked up their own Elixirs and drinking them too.

They each took a sip and discovered that the Elixirs had a citrus flavor in them, which made it taste even better for them them before they stopped and placed the bottles down. Then out of nowhere, Vanitas and Autumn suddenly rose up before taking in a deep breath. "Wow, I feel really energized right now." Autumn said with a grin. "Same here. What happened?" Vanitas replied while turning to everyone around them. "You guys and us drank some Elixirs our Grandfather gave us." Sonic said before pointing to him.

"Hey you two. You feeling alright?" He asked. Surprised by his face, Autumn and Vanitas didn't know what to say as they looked at each other before Autumn responded, "Yeah. Thank you Grandfather." "Yeah." Vanitas added with a nod. He grinned from that before getting up. Crimson and Sonic also got up while helping Autumn and Vanitas too. "Children?" Hikari said as her and Leo approached them. The kids turned to their parents before feeling bad for what they said before. "Mom... Dad... I-we're sorry for what we said earlier." Sonic replied with a sad tone. "We were just angry and...I guess we just say things without thinking about how others would react, huh?" Crimson added.

Hikari and Leo looked at each other before they both hugged Crimson and Sonic together. "We understand. It's okay my sons. We should've just been there with you like you said." Hikari said softly. "You're here now. That's what matters the most." Sonic replied softly. Exactly. And boys, don't ever change, alright?" Leo asked. "We'll try." Crimson replied. Once they were done, Hikari and Leo turned there attention to Autumn and Vanitas. "My baby girl." Hikari said sweetly while placing a hand on Autumn's face. Autumn was a little quiet from hearing that before eventually replying, "I never was a baby."

"You are to us. even though you were born differently, you're family." Hikari said before landing a warm hug on her. Autumn instantly returned it while shedding tears of joy. "You're family too, Vanitas. Always remember that." Leo stated while placing a arm around him. "Thanks. I mean that." Vanitas replied warmly. Crimson and Sonic smiled at this too along with the others. Luxu then removed his hood, revealing his face and smile. He had black short hair that was slightly spiky with blue eyes and tanned skin.

"I guess that wraps up everything, huh?" He asked the Master. "Looks like it. I've got some changes to make for all of us, but let's wait until after we make sure the people around town are safe.." He replied with a grin. Suddenly out of nowhere, a Keyhole appeared in the middle of the room, shocking everyone. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas looked at each other before summoning out there Keyblades. "Everyone. Can we have some help?" Crimson asked around. Not sure or understanding what was going on, the Foretellers, Luxu, and the Master all summoned out their Keyblades along with Ventus, Leo, Hikari, and Eraqus.

Together, all of their Keyblades glowed before they all opened the Keyhole as one. "What was that?" Aced asked. "Our final world awaits." Sonic answered. "You're leaving?" Ava asked. "Yeah. We all have to go now. It was a honor meeting you all. Including you, Grandfather." Autumn replied with a bow as her brothers followed up on it. "Take care, okay?" Ira asked with a grin. "We will. Also Grandfather, don't you think working together will help push darkness back even further?" Crimson replied before turning to him.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" He asked. "Of course. Our friends back home told us that friendship can bind us together. As one, we can accomplish anything we set our minds too." Sonic elaborated. "I guess that's a good point. I'll give it a shot. And I hope you all manage to place things back to how they were before." The Master replied with a grin. "We will. Plus, we've got a test to finish up." Crimson stated. "Yeah. Foretellers, this is the future of Keyblade Wielders. Let this be a example to show you all that sometimes having a friend and working together can make a difference." Sonic added.

"Thank you. We'll make sure to pass this down to our Unions as well." Invi replied with a smile. "Friendship may sound a little too soft for me, but I don't mind having it around." Gula added while rubbing the back of his head. "Me too." Aced added while patting his back. Crimson chuckled from that before he started laughing. Sonic followed along with everyone else.

 **Daybreak Town: Fountain Square**

Once all of their goodbyes were said, the Guardians of the Twilight returned to the Fountain where they first arrived. Once there, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. They all waited for someone to appear out of it, but no one did, which meant Xehanort wasn't in the mood for any conversations or wanted us to come in. "Well, this is it." Crimson said. "Yeah. This has been another crazy adventure, but it sure was fun, wasn't it?" Sonic replied while turning to him. Crimson nodded before Autumn stepped in and took both of their hands, "Let's go, brothers. The sooner we beat Xehanort is the sooner we get to go back home." She added.

"That might be difficult given that we're travelling through time." Vanitas elaborated. "I'm sure we'll think of some solution for it." Sonic replied while turning to him with a grin. "Exactly. Come children, let's venture on." Leo said before entering the portal. Hikari followed along with Eraqus. The kids were about to enter through until the portal suddenly closed and another one opened below them, making them fall through it.

 **End of Chapter 61.**

 **This took a while to make, but I finally managed to finish it.**

 **So I hope you guys liked it and got surprised that my OC's are connected to the Master of Masters. Also I hope the little changes I added with him and the Foretellers aren't too much nor change who they are.**

 **We're very close to the end, so I hope you all prepare yourselves for the climax.**

 **Please leave me a review if you all want to and PM for any questions.**

 **Next chapter will come soon. Peace out. /) ;)**


	62. Chapter 62: Reconnections

**Almost close to the end. I really hope you all enjoyed what I've made.**

 **This chapter and the next three will be the conclusions I established. It's been fun writing these, but you all know the old saying: "Every story needs to have a ending."**

 **Part 1 begins now. Warning: Long Chapter**

Chapter 62: Reconnections

 **End of the World: Gate to the Dark**

Within a unknown place, Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Vanitas, and Ventus laid on the ground unconscious. "*Moans* Ugh... w-what happened?" Ventus said as he slowly opened his eyes before raising himself up. He placed a hand over his face before removing it and seeing the others. "Guys. Are you alright?" He called out before standing up. Moments later the others started moaning before getting up as well. "Ugh... my head." Sonic said while rubbing it. "What happened...? Wait, where are we?" Crimson added before widening his eyes and observing his surroundings.

"Not sure. Last I remember we were about to follow our parents through a portal given to us by Xehanort. Then, the portal suddenly closed and another one opened right beneath us." Ventus stated. "Yeah. I should've stopped our daddy from entering it blindly." Autumn replied before looking away with narrow eyes. "Maybe. For now, let's find out where we are and figure out a way to get back to them." Crimson said, coming up with a plan. "It's basically the only thing we can do so far." Vanitas replied with a dead tone before turning around and walking away with the others following him.

 **End of the World: Final Dimension**

After walking out of a strange cave, the five remaining Guardians gasped over what they were now seeing. It was a entire area of water with only some portions of land remaining. The skies were light purple and it looked like a massive portal of light was just straight toward them. "What is this place?" Crimson asked out loud. "Aww, what's wrong, sleepyheads?" A familiar voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Sonic replied while looking around. "It took a lot of power to get you all here. And it looks as if it's gonna pay off." The familiar voice said.

Suddenly the teens turned around and saw a swarm of laser arrows being fired at them. On instinct they all got out of the away while making sure to stay on the small bit of land they were on. Once as it seemed like they were gone, Xigbar emerged from the top of the cave before landing near the teens while dismissing his weapons and showing a evil grin.

 _(Xigbar Theme)_

"Xigbar?! What are you doing here?" Crimson asked with a shocked tone. "Hey there. It's good to see you kids again. You know, that was really painful how you hurt me the last time we met. But since I'm in a very good mood, I'll forgive you." Xigbar replied with a smug look. "Where have you brought us? And where are our parents?" Sonic asked firmly. "Oh, I see you still have that angry look down. Don't worry, your folks are safe. Xehanort is taking really good care of them along with the rest." Xigbar replied.

"The rest?" Autumn asked, confused. "Uh-uh. You'll find out when you all see it for yourselves. As of now, you like the world we cooked up? Ain't it a masterpiece?" Xigbar replied while placing a hand on his hip. "This is a world Xehanort created?" Ventus asked. "Bingo. To be honest, I never would have thought this would all come into place like this. Before this all started, I was nothing more then Ansem the Wise's apprentice. Then one day Xehanort came into my life and gave me a offer I couldn't refuse. He then told me that two children will have the power to stop his ambitions, which obviously meant he was talking about you two." Xigbar replied before pointing at Crimson and Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" Crimson asked. "Xehanort has been watching you two since the day you were born. In fact, he knew all of this would come into place." Xigbar stated. "That's ridiculous." Sonic pointed out. "It sure is. It's too perfect. Who would have thought. Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You four think you're still doing a "test" right? Well test this- You all have lost, and we, the bad guys have won. Look, there's no more hope, no more light, and no more chance of you guys winning anymore. It's just us, you all, and this place." Xigbar replied while walking to the side.

The Guardians didn't believe a single word Xigbar said and summoned out their Keyblades to fight against him since he was out numbered. "*Chuckles* Now, as much as I would love to have some fun with you all, I've gotta tag out. Besides, you've got some people to see and they are just itching to see you all. Good luck." Xigbar said before vanishing.

 _(Song End)_

Once he disappeared, the Guardians dismissed their Keyblades before turning around toward the portal of light up ahead. "Let's go." Crimson said before he started walking toward the edge and leaping up into the air before coming back down in a attempt to swim to the next piece of land. As he dived in the others followed him before they began swimming toward their destination. Once they all reached the first portion of land they each took in some breathes before continuing on.

Naturally Autumn and Vanitas were good swimmers since they've shared the same talent with their brothers, so it was nothing special. Ventus was good too since he learned how to swim thanks to his family during his training days. Once the five of them reached the last portion of land where the portal of light was they first had to dry off a bit and fix their clothes. "Guys hold still, I want to try something." Crimson said. "What?" Ventus asked. "Gather up. There's a little tricked I taught myself to get clothes feel dry quicker." Crimson explained before summoning out a ball of fire in his right hand.

"Are you sure about this, Crimson?" Autumn asked nervously. "Either that or we all take off our clothes and I dry them off that way." Crimson stated. Sonic, Vanitas, and Ventus then looked at themselves before all of the boys looked at Autumn. At first she didn't seem to understand what he was taking about before suddenly getting it and gaining a flustered look. "Oh... right. Yeah, the first option is definitely better." She stated before hiding her eyes and looking away embarrassed.

Trying out his trick once everyone was gathered around, Crimson allowed the fire from his hand to levitate before it started to circle around them. The flame started to get slightly bigger, then the heat from it began to make everyone and their clothes feel warmer. The feeling from this was amazing. It was like feeling the rays of the sun while relaxing at the beach. "Okay, I think that'll be enough." He said before the flame decreased and returned into his palm before vanishing.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Ventus asked with wonderment. "I summon out my power and have to completely concentrate on controlling what I want it to do and how big I want it to be before making it stop. Trust me, it's not as easy as it looks." Crimson replied while feeling proud of himself. "Always the hope lifter, huh? Sonic said with a smirk while crossing his arms. "Not as much as you are. But let's go before we start wasting more time, okay?" Crimson said before entering the portal.

* * *

Sonic, Autumn, Vanitas, and Ventus rushed in with him and the five of them were brought into a strange area. Before anyone could ask where they were five Arch Behemoths appeared out of nowhere and placed their attention at the Guardians who quickly summoned out their Keyblades.

Each of the Arch Behemoths fired a ray of energy from there horns and targeted their prey. "I got this!" Sonic called out before getting in front of everyone and created a wall of ice from his Keyblade to defend themselves. The attacks made the wall nearly shatter, but it managed to hold itself together by a miracle before shattering completely and releasing small ice crystals. "That was close. C'mon, we each take one and strike them down fast." He said before rushing in toward the middle Arch Behemoth.

Following his words, the others took a Heartless and were determined to defeat them. The middle one that Sonic faced shot out another ray of energy at him, but he slid under it before continuing to run at it and slashing at one of it's tusks. The beast howled in pain before Sonic did a back flip and leaped into the air while pointing his Keyblade at the creature, "Blizzaza!" He cried before unleashing a burst of cold and ice that completely froze it until it shattered seconds after.

Ventus used a Strike Raid on his and aimed it directly at it's center horn which made it break off from it's head. The Arch Behemoth cried in pain before it began a charging motion and started running at him before leaping into the air above him. "Aeroza!" Ventus called while pointing his Keyblade at the creature. Suddenly a massive gust of wind emerged from it and caught the creature before sending it up higher until it completely faded. It then started falling before Ventus leaped toward it and released a powerful slash, defeating it instantly.

The Arch Behemoth Vanitas was dealing with was charging straight toward him before he easily dodged it. It then looked at him again before snarling and charging at him once more. "Zero Graviza!" Vanitas chanted with a malicious smile. Doing so caused a black and purple aura to appear around the creature as it soon began levitating in front of him while trying to break free. He then grinned before slamming the creature onto the ground and keeping it there. He then leaped onto it and slashed off it's horn before digging his Keyblade deep into it's skull, making it howl in intense pain before vanishing.

Autumn faced off against her Arch Behemoth and stood her ground before it unleashed a large beam of energy at her. She naturally dodged it before rushing in to attack. However, when she got close it roared into the air before summoning out a ring of lightning . "Barrier!" She yelled before a glass barrier appeared around her to shield herself. Once the storm was done Autumn released her barrier before glaring at the creature, "Thundaza!" She cried before unleashing a powerful thunderstorm above the Arch Behemoth. It roared in pain from the shocks and both it's horns and tusks were broken off. It then felt to the ground before Autumn ran toward it and slashed at it's head, making disappear.

Crimson was the last one and he was having a pretty tough time as the Arch Behemoth fired off a large blast of energy at him from his center horn. There was no way he could dodge it if he could, so he guarded himself using his Keyblade. He struggled to push it and was actually getting pushed back by it's intensity, but after grunting a few times, Crimson pushed the energy blast toward the sky. "Firaza!" He cried before shooting out a powerful blast of fire from his Keyblade. The blast hit the creature and caused it to be stunned which gave him some time to step in and slash at it's horn before powering up his Keyblade and striking it down hard, making it screech in agony.

* * *

All five Arch Behemoths were defeated. "Wow. That was definitely something, huh?" Crimson asked around. "These things were weak. Nothing more, nothing less." Vanitas replied before dismissing his Keyblade. "Oh really? Name something that really gave you a challenge." Autumn asked as she walked up to him. "Showing my feeling." He replied while looking at her. "Oh, right." She said before dismissing her Keyblade.

Suddenly a portal of light appeared at the other side of the area. The teens all looked at each other before taking a chance at going into it.

 **End of the World: Giant Crevasse**

Once they've entered through it they were all sent toward a large quiet canyon with large webs near the bottom. "Wow. This place has a good mixture of beauty and disturbance." Vanitas pointed out. "It sure does. I don't know about you guys, but I think we should be quiet just in case there are other creatures around." Ventus advised. "Noted. But how can we venture through if we're quiet?" Sonic asked in a quiet tone. "Remember guys? We can pony up and use that to move on." Autumn suggested.

"Yeah, almost forgot about that. Wait, Autumn. You and Vanitas can pony up too?" Crimson asked with a quiet tone. "Of course we can. We're apart of you and Sonic. Meaning that we can do certain things you can do as well." Vanitas replied while looking at him. Chuckling quietly after hearing that from forgetting about their other power, Crimson soon returned to his senses before he, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas ponied up.

Crimson and Autumn's ears disappeared as pony ears appeared on top of their heads while long ponytails appeared from their lower backs and their trademark element symbols emerged onto their left eyes. Sonic and Vanitas grew pony ears and tails as well, only they also grew wings too along with their trademark element symbols appearing on their right eyes. Once the transformations were complete Ventus was amazed by their new appearance and was speechless to say a word.

"Autumn, do you mind if Ventus went along with you?" Sonic suggested. "I don't mind. We have been spending some time together, so another round is fine with me." Autumn agreed wholeheartedly before offering her hand to Ventus. He accepted it before all five of them leaped off of a piece of the canyon and dived into it's surroundings.

As Ventus stated, they all had to be quiet due to large disgusting creatures all around them. It looked like they were sleeping, which is something that should be kept that wait because if any of them woke up then they'll have a large swarm of dark insects to fight and become powerless. Up ahead looked like a vantage point they could land on. They did, however a small unnatural caterpillar appeared before behind them and started crawling up Autumn's leg. She immediately tensed up before looking down at her leg and seeing the insect crawl up to her. It looked a little cute, but Autumn immediately widened her eyes before the others boys noticed it too.

She was about to scream before Ventus quickly covered her mouth with his other hand. Vanitas pulled out his hand and allowed the caterpillar to crawl onto him before he placed in onto a nearby wall where it could roam freely. Ventus then removed his hand from Autumn's mouth, "Are you alright?" He asked. She quietly nodded before taking in a breath and quietly exhaling. "Thank you." She replied. Crimson and Sonic just rocked their heads back and forth before they all jumped off of their vantage and reached another one before seeing what appeared to be another portal waiting for them. Autumn and Ventus released their hands from each other as all of them went into the portal.

 **End of the World: World Terminus**

As they all got toward the other side the portal closed. "Ahh!" Autumn screamed out her lungs, which made Crimson, Sonic, and Ventus cover their ears while Vanitas had a annoyed expression. "Geez, sis. Are you trying to make us go deaf?" Sonic asked before removing his hands from his head along with Crimson and Ventus. "That was the most scariest place I have ever seen." She replied while shivering a bit. "We can tell. Just relax, none of the bugs were gonna get you. Unless... you want them to get you?" Vanitas asked while creeping up to his sister.

"Shut up. I'm fine. I ain't no scaredy cat." She replied while crossing her arms and giving him a pouty face. "Are you sure?" He asked with a smug smile, which made her pout even more as she soon huffed before turning her head away from him. "Well at least none of those bugs woke up. That would have been a total nightmare." Sonic mentioned. "Totes to that. Last time I was near a bug was when Fluttershy was showing me her insect collection." Crimson replied before shivering a bit from that past experience.

"Your friend has a bug collection?" Ventus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. She has a gift when it comes to any type of creature. One time she show me this mother spider and I literally passed out." Crimson replied. "And after that I had to get you away from her collection before you died from being scared or get traumatized." Sonic mentioned before chuckling a bit. "Yeah. Those were the days." Crimson said with a smile.

"That's nice to hear. Come on, let's go." Ventus said, which made the others get back on track. Once all of them turned around to move forward they noticed a door with strange symbols on it. A sun with yellow and red on different sides, a normal sun, and a lyre in the middle. "Those symbols. They belong to Sunset Shimmer, Lyra Heartstrings, and Aunt Celestia." Crimson pointed out. Then by saying those names caused the door to glow red before it started to open.

"Wow. Okay, let's go." Ven said as he was about to run in their before Crimson stopped him. "Wait. I think only I can enter the door. Remember what happened last time?" He said before releasing Ven's arm. "Oh, right. Well whatever's on the other side, be careful." Ven replied before Crimson nodded. He then looked at his siblings before they all agreed to what was needed to be done. Crimson took in a breath before exhaling as he walked through the door.

* * *

 **Crimson Nova**

* * *

 **World Terminus: Traverse Town: Third District**

Once I entered through the door, I walked toward the center of the area before observing my surroundings. "Wait. This is... Traverse Town. Why did the door send me here?" I asked myself before crossing my arms and closing my arms to think. My thinking then got interrupted when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and gasped over what I just saw coming down from the upper level, my girlfriend...Lyra Heartstrings.

She had her hand on her heart while looking around before seeing me and gasping before placing both of her hands over her mouth in shock. "Crimson? Is...that...you?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. With tears forming in my eyes, I nodded to her question before opening my arms to her. Instantly she ran to me before we both shared a heartfelt embrace. I squeezed her tightly as I hadn't seen her for so long. She reacted the same way. I was finally reunited with her after so long and it felt like a piece of my heart was back to where it was.

We then separated from each other before staring at each others eyes with smiles and tears falling from our faces. "I can't believe it. You're here. You're really here." Lyra said tearfully. "I feel the same way." I replied before wiping the tears from my eyes and pulling myself together. "But wait, how are you here?" I added as this was really unexpected. "I don't know. There was this sudden flash in the sky back home and it absorbed everything and everyone in it. After that, I came here while looking to see if there was anyone else here. I'm really glad I did. I missed you so much." She replied warmly.

"Me too. Wait, there were three symbols on the door, which means that if you're here, then Sunset and my Aunt should be here too." I stated, thinking about the situation right now. "Crimson what are you talking about?" Lyra asked with confusion and being completely oblivious on what was happening right now. "I'll explain later. We gotta go see if there's anyone else here." I replied before taking her hand and began running toward the upper level to leave.

 **World Terminus: Traverse Town: Second District**

As me and Lyra went into the Second District before stopping our tracks. "See anything out of the ordinary?" I asked Lyra. "Nothing much. What is this place?" She replied while looking around. "Traverse Town. When someone has lost their home to the darkness, a refugee is made for them in the realm between. It kinda acts like a haven for those they need shelter." I explained. "Wow. How did you know that?" Lyra asked. "My aunt told me. She said her and Luna were brought here when our first home was lost to the Heartless. I've been here before too. On my first journey with my brother." I answered.

"Awesome." Lyra said with a smile. I returned it before we both heard a scream. Turning our attention at where it was coming from we saw Sunset running away from some Shadow Heartless. "Sunset!" I called before summoning out my Keyblade. "Let's go, Lyra." I added before looking at her. "Right." She replied with a nod as we chased after Sunset.

She ran toward the door that lead toward 1st District, however there was a mystical lock on it, preventing her from moving forward. As she was backed to a corner she looked at the Heartless with fear before one of them leaped toward her to attack. She closed her eyes before hearing a slash and reopened them to see me and Lyra. "Crimson Nova?" She asked with a surprised tone. "Good to see you too, sis. Lyra, can you watch her while I deal with these monsters?" I replied before releasing my hand from her. "Yeah." She replied.

There were a total of five Shadows left which didn't seem like much, but I still couldn't allow them to get near my girlfriend and my sister. Two Shadows leaped toward me to strike, but I striked at them faster before dashing toward the other three and defeating them instantly without too much trouble.

Once it was all over I dismissed my Keyblade before turning around to the others. "Are you both alright?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Yeah. Thanks. It's good to see you again." Sunset replied with a smile. "Same as you." I said before going up to her and giving her a warm embrace. She was a little surprised at first before smiling warmly and wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you." I said quietly. "I missed you too...brother." She replied sweetly which made me squeeze her slightly from hearing that.

Lyra smiled warmly from this before we separated. "Hey those look pretty. Where'd you get them?" Sunset asked as she noticed my red crystal pendant necklace and my flower bracelet. "These? Oh I got them from Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva." I answered. "Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva?" Lyra asked with a raised eye brow in confusion as Sunset did the same. "Oh, right. Odd-Eyes is a dragon and Bloom Diva is a Spirit that protects the Dream Realm." I explained, making them even more confused.

"I...think I'll show you two after we find Celestia so that you'll get a better understanding." I added, feeling a little weird on how to explain how I met the ones I was talking about. They nodded as the situation was getting a little weird. I then turned my attention to the door before summoning out my Keyblade and pointing at it, releasing a beam of light that allowed the lock on it to disappear. Now that is was available to enter, me and the girls quickly went through it without any hastes.

 **World Terminus: Traverse Town: 1st District**

As we went into the 1st District it looked normal and quiet. Then when we passed the Accessory Shop we noticed Celestia on the ground unconscious in the middle of the area near the stepped. "Aunt Celestia!" I cried before rushing over to her along with Lyra and Sunset. I fell onto one knee before raising her up slightly while shaking her a bit. "Aunt Celestia. Principle Celestia! Are you okay? Please open your eyes!" I said with complete worry.

For a moment, she didn't do anything. I felt scared while Sunset and Lyra were very worried. A few seconds later, Celestia squinted her eyes before moaning a little and slowly opening them. She saw me before opening her eyes completely. "Crimson?" She asked. I felt relieved to hear her say my name before nodding. I then helped her up from the ground before she was able to stand on her own. "Sunset Shimmer? Lyra Heartstrings?" She said with confusion while noticing them. They smiled at her before she turned her attention to me, "Crimson, what's going on? Where are we?" She asked before placing a hand on her face.

"We're in Traverse Town, Aunt Celestia. Well... I think it might actually be a memory of it. I don't really know, but I'm really glad to have found you." I replied before giving her a embrace. Like Sunset, she was surprised by it, but nonetheless she smiled warmly at me before returning it. "I'm so happy to see you again." I said kindly. "As am I Crimson. I've missed you too." She replied sweetly while squeezing me as Lyra and Sunset from this. We then separated as the girls joined around us. "What are we gonna do now?" Lyra asked. "That's a good question. Crimson, how did you get here?" Celestia replied before turning to me.

"I came here with the others and noticed a door with your symbols on them. I stepped inside and found each of you in different districts. So maybe we need to find that door again." I answered before walking slightly away from them. "Do you know where it is?" Sunset asked. "Uh... no. I don't." I replied while turning to her before something came up in my head. "Wait a minute. If I came from Third District, then maybe the door is already there waiting for us. We should check it out." I added with a grin.

"I'm not so sure, Crimson. I'm very confused and oblivious about this ordeal. Are you sure about this?" Celestia asked. "It might be our only chance to get out of here and meet up with the others. Then we all can defeat Xehanort together and go back home." I said with complete determination. Celestia and Sunset weren't very sure about this, but there really weren't any other options to make. "We trust you. Let's go." Sunset replied with a smile.

I nodded before the four of us began running back to the Third District.

 **World Terminus: Traverse Town: Third District**

After passing through Second District, we made to Third and went down to the lower level. "Okay, we're here. So where's the door you mentioned, Crimson?" Lyra asked. I looked around and didn't see it. "I don't know. I found you guys, so the door should've came for me. But why hasn't it?" I replied with a little confusion. "Don't think too hard. It'll hurt even more." A familiar voice said. Recognizing it all too well, I summoned out my Keyblade before looking around with narrow eyes. "Xigbar! Where are you!?" I called.

"Right here." He replied as I saw him behind us at the upper level. "Happy to have found the people close to your heart?" He asked with a smirk. "You mean the people Xehanort took?" I replied with a firm look. "Yeah, exactly what I meant. Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but it's time these lovely ladies start attacking you." He stated. "What makes you think we will ever fight Crimson?" Sunset asked with Lyra and Celestia wondering the same thing.

Xigbar smiled before raising his right hand up and snapping his fingers. In a flash Lyra, Sunset, and Celestia fell onto their knees before gripping their heads and feeling intense pain. "What wrong guys?" I asked as I quickly went up to them while feeling concerned. "Aah! Make it stop!" Lyra screamed. "What's happening!" Celestia said with a struggled voice. "Crimson, please...help us." Sunset said while sweating a little. I turned back to Xigbar to make him stop this, but he suddenly vanished. I then turned my attention back to the girls and noticed that they were standing up with their eyes being covered by their hair.

"Girls...?" I asked while walking up to them.

 _(Face it. Chain of Memories)_

Suddenly a Keyblade appeared in Lyra's hand before she rushed over to me and tried to attack me with it. I quickly guarded myself from the attack as she tried to push my down. "Stop it, Lyra! What has gotten into you?" I asked. "Please, Crimson. Since when have you ever cared about me. I wasn't the girlfriend you really wanted was I? It was Sunset, wasn't it?" She replied before looking at me with a glare. "What?! Lyra, we've already talked about this. I thought we've already moved passed it and promised to start over when my Mark of Mastery was finished?" I asked before pushing her back from me.

"You don't have what it takes to be a Master, Crimson. You're weak and you let your temper get the better of you." Celestia said firmly before attempting to attack me with her Keyblade. I quickly dodged it by rolling away from her while keeping my guard up. "Aunt Celestia, why would you say that to me?" I asked. "Because you deserved to hear it. Also stop calling me your "aunt" and Sunset your "sister". We're not related to you at all nor related by blood, so you shall call me your Master and listen to me." She replied firmly.

I felt completely hurt from hearing that. Why would she say that after everything we did together. The bonds we've established. Sure I do call her many things, but "aunt" was something special. I didn't care that we weren't related by blood, she said her and Luna didn't mind if we ever called them that because they became apart of my family. And I established Sunset and the others as my sisters from the bonds we've made together.

"Sunset, do you feel the same way? Remember everything we did together? Remember this?" I asked while looking at her and bringing out the good luck charm she gave me. Sunset didn't respond to my question. Instead, her and Lyra brought out their good luck charms they've kept around their necks before taking them off and looking at them. "I think we've outgrown these stupid little trinkets. Right, Lyra?" She said as Lyra nodded before dropping the charms and smashing them with their feet.

 _(Song End)_

Watching them do that...stunned me and made me fell more hurt inside of my heart. "Come, Crimson. The four of us are going to fight and when we win, the darkness within you shall consume everything you have left." Sunset stated as her, Lyra, and Celestia got into stances while facing me. I dismissed my Keyblade before falling onto my knees. "Why? Why did you do that? Do you three hate me?" I asked with a choked voice.

"We do." They replied in unison. "Fine. I am not going to fight you. No matter what you say or do, I will never fight you three." I stated. "Very well. This will be done pretty quickly." Celestia said as she shot out Chains of Light and directed them towards me. They wrapped around me before she threw me over to the other side as I was slammed onto the ground harshly. As the chains vanished, Sunset and Lyra stepped in to attack me, which I allowed. Together they released a strong cross slash they ripped my jacket and shirt while breaking the X necklace and red crystal pendant I had on. The double cut also made me bleed as I fell to the ground. I didn't care that I was about to die, because I wasn't going to fight those I love. No more, never again.

"That was pathetic. I thought he would put up more of a fight." Sunset said while looking down at me. "He _loves_ us too much to do anything to us. That's so sad, but let's make sure he's permanently dead." Lyra asked before raising her Keyblade up. "Do what you must." Celestia replied with a smile. Lyra smirked from that before she was about to completely finish me off. As she was about to, a flash of pink and red lights suddenly appeared and blinded them. "Reflect Shout!" A familiar voice said. "Spiral Strike Burst!" Another one added.

Celestia, Lyra, and Sunset were all pushed away from me, but guarded themselves from the attacks. After the lights faded, Bloom Diva and Odd-Eyes appeared in front of me while directing their attention toward the three girls. "Who are you two?" Sunset asked. "I am Bloom Diva. A friend of Crimson Nova." Bloom replied strongly. "I am Odd-Eyes. I good friend to Crimson Nova." Odd-Eyes added strongly.

"So you two were the ones Crimson was talking about. Interesting." Lyra said. "You three have been corrupted by darkness. I can sense it. This isn't who you are and how you act. Because of your actions, you're about to kill the person that has missed you all for the longest time. We cannot forgive you and shall reveal what has corrupted your thinking." Bloom Diva replied before intertwining her hands together and releasing a strong humming sound.

This was then changed into a majestic tone as she opened her mouth and released a tune so pleasant and peaceful it caused Lyra, Sunset, and Celestia to fall onto their knees before gripping their heads. Then the ones that had corrupted them had revealed themselves as disgusting and disturbing insects emerged from their backs and released their hold on them. The insects were above average size, had six red eyes, long green mandibles, six legs, and tails.

The three bugs hissed at Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva before rushing over to them so they could take control of them. However, as they got close, Odd-Eyes whacked them away using his tail. Once they all hit the wall before the ground, Bloom went toward them and released a powerful scream that made them tingle before exploding and making their remains fall onto Lyra, Sunset, and Celestia. "Girls, are you alright?" She asked as her and Odd-Eyes went toward them.

The girls all moaned before managing to get up while noticing the goo all over them. "Eww! What is this stuff?" Lyra asked, completely disgusted by what was on her. "Parasite Remains." Odd-Eyes answered. She looked at him before screaming and placing her back against the wall. "Who are you two?" Sunset asked, not showing too much fear along with Celestia. "We're Bloom Diva and Odd-Eyes. Friends of Crimson." Bloom said, introducing herself and Odd-Eyes.

"Crimson? He's here?" Celestia asked. "Yes. Over there." Odd-Eyes replied while pointing at my unconscious body on the ground. "Oh my god!" She said loudly before her, Sunset, and Lyra rushed over to me. "Crimson? Crimson! Oh my Lord." Celestia added as she turned me over and noticed the X scar on my chest as well as my ripped clothes. "What happened to him? Who did this to him?" Lyra asked with a scarred tone. "You and Sunset when you were under the influence of the Parasite." Odd-Eyes answered.

"What? We would never do this to him." Sunset stated. "Look at those Keyblades over there." Bloom replied while pointing at a direction. The girls turned to it and noticed two Keyblades that had blood on them before they disappeared. "While under it's influences, you three said some awful things to him. Said to never call you "aunt" and "sister" along with smashing the good luck charms he gave you." She added. Having no recent memory of this, the girls didn't believe any of this while trying to wake me up.

I winched my eyes before slowly opening them. "Aunt..Celestia?" I asked as she was the one holding me.

 _(Roxas Theme Re:coded)_

 _"_ It's okay. You're going to be alright." She replied with a kind smile. Seeing this made me see that she had returned to normal, which made me happy. I shook my head though as I disagreed with her words. "No. Not this time." "Don't say that. You're gonna be just fine. Remember that we promised to start over. You have to keep it." Lyra said as tears formed in her eyes while gripping onto my left hand.

"Lyra... I..love you. But I'm not coming back this time." I said with a smile, making her cry. "Sunset. You've been a really good friend. Even though I wasn't around that much, I still thought about you when I really needed you. Thank you for being my friend and my sister." I added while looking at her. "Don't go. Please. What about Sonic? What about Autumn? Your parents? Your friends? They need you." She asked as tears formed in her eyes while looking at me.

"Take care of them for me. Bloom... Odd-Eyes..." I replied before looking at them and coughing up some blood. "Yes, Crimson?" Bloom asked with a worried tone as her and Odd-Eyes were getting scared. "Protect Sunset and Lyra. Please do that for me." I replied. "We'll protect them with our lives." Odd-Eyes said strongly. I smiled from that before closing my eyes as my body gave out.

* * *

 **Sunset Shimmer**

* * *

We all just stared at his body. Lyra cried as much as she could while Principle Celestia hugged him tightly while crying as well. I fell onto my knees as tears fell from my eyes. Bloom cried too and Odd-Eyes roared with sorrow. Shortly after, his body started glowing red before he completely disappeared, making everyone feel broken.

 _(Song End)_

Then out of nowhere, a door suddenly appeared in front of us. "What is that?" I asked the Spirit and Dragon. "The door that leads back to the others. We must go now." Bloom replied. "We can't. How can we tell them that my brother is dead?" I asked with a broken voice. "I will tell them. As his Master and Aunt, I will take responsible for this." Celestia stated as she stood up. "And as for us, we will keep our word for Crimson." Odd-Eyes said before he and Bloom turned into two lights and went toward me and Lyra.

They became the red crystal pendant for me and the flower bracelet for Lyra. We didn't care about it too much, but gripped on them to show that Crimson was still apart of our hearts. Once the three of us managed to get ourselves together as much as we could, we walked toward the opened door toward the others.

 **End of the World: World Terminus**

Upon returning to the others and having the goo off of us for some reason, Sonic, Autumn, Vanitas, and a unknown boy all looked at us. "Aunt Celestia!" Sonic called as he ran over to her and gave her a embrace. She returned it before squeezing him tightly as if she was gonna suffocate him before they released each other. "Wow. I missed you just as much. Wait, where's Crimson?" He asked as he hadn't spotted him.

Lyra began crying again while covering her face before I went over to comfort her. "Sonic. Your brother is dead." Celestia said with a straight face. Hearing that made Autumn gasp. Vanitas and Ventus went wide eyed and Sonic was stunned. "Dead? N-no. No, that's not true. Where is he?" He asked with a upset tone. "Sonic... It's true. Look at these." I said, showing him the accessories given to us by Bloom and Odd-Eyes.

Seeing them made tears form in Sonic's eyes before he gripped his hands into fists while feeling completely angry. "Goddammit!" He screamed into the air. Autumn started crying from this while Vanitas looked away while his hair covered his eyes. Ventus did the same while gripping his hands as well.

Shortly after, Three doors appeared behind us. One had a magic symbol, butterfly symbols, and a crescent moon symbol. The second had three shield symbols showing a apple with a heart in it, a star symbol with a musical note in it, a wing symbol with a lightning bolt in it, and four balloon symbols. The last one had three gem symbols, a water symbol, a earth symbol, a light symbol, and a four leaf clover symbol.

"I guess these must be our doors." Sonic said as he approached the first door. "Brother, wait. What if we get killed and die too?" Autumn asked while pulling herself together. "If I die, then I die and be reunited with Crimson. Either way, if this is the only way to get to Xehanort or not, we have to take a chance." He replied firmly before going into his door.

Vanitas didn't say a word and went toward his door. Autumn however felt scared after hearing about her brother's death, however she then turned it into anger and blamed Xehanort for it before gathering up the courage to go through her door.

We all just watched them go as there really was nothing much that we could do. To honor my brother's memory, Xehanort will have a lot to answer for when he faces the rest of us. As Lyra managed to pull herself together she noticed the unknown boy and went wide eyed. "Crimson?" She asked. "No. I'm Ventus. Ven for short." The boy replied, introducing himself. "Ventus?" Celestia asked as she approached him.

"Celestia? Hi. You haven't changed a bit." Ven replied, trying to add some positivity in the air. "It truly is amazing to see you again as well." She said with a smile. "Principle Celestia, you know him?" I asked. "Yes. He's a friend back from my old home." Celestia replied. "Wait. Why are you here?" She added. "It's a long story, but if you want, I can tell you." Ven replied before Celestia nodded as she wanted to know what's been going on with him.

* * *

 **Sonic Blitz**

* * *

 **World Terminus: The World That Never Was: Memory Skyscraper**

As I entered through my door, I was transported to a familiar world. The Dark Conquerors' world.

It was raining as I looked up at the heart-shaped moon in the sky while standing directly in the middle of the area. "My brother is dead. Xehanort... You will pay for this." I said to myself while gripping my fists and closing my eyes while feeling completely angry. "Sonic. You have to calm down. We understand that you're upset and are in mourning, but you need to take in a deep breath and think about what you're going to do before you do them." Nightingale advised.

"How can you understand how I feel?" I asked her. She then appeared right in front of me before placing her hands/wings on my shoulders. "Because I've been through loss too. I've lost my child during a storm when Namine` was having a nightmare. It devastated me and I was in mourning for weeks. Then my sisters tried their best to cheer me up along with Namine` and it worked out for a while before I learned that I had to move on from it or be sad forever." She replied with a heartfelt tone.

"Nightingale, you're a mother?" I asked, being completely surprised by her story. "I was. Then I met you and some of my motherly motions came back. I am very sorry from my heart and soul about your brother. I truly do, but you need to learn how to control your emotions and use them properly without going into Berserk Mode. Understand?" She replied with a understanding tone. I was still a bit surprised that Nightingale was a mother before I listened to her words.

I closed my eyes before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. When I was finished I looked back at Nightingale before opening my arms to her. She saw what I wanted and wrapped her arms around me as we shared a embrace. "Thank you, Nightingale. And I hope you don't find this weird but... I love you." I said softly. She lightly gasped from that, but soon realized I meant it in a friendly way before we separated. "I love you as well." She replied sweetly.

I gave her a light smile before managing to gain control over myself. "C'mon, let's go." I added as she nodded before we started walking. "Don't forget about me." Dark Rebellion said as he appeared on my right as me and Nightingale stopped. "I'm not really in to the whole touchy subject, but you've been a worthy comrade and friend to me, Sonic." He added. I smirked from that before hearing a voice behind us.

"Sonic?" It said with a very familiar tone. I quickly turned around and was very surprised to see the one person I wanted to return to when this was all over, Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight?" I called. She stared at me before growing a smile as we soon ran to each other and shared a strong and heartfelt embrace. "You're here. It's really you." I said as I squeezed her tightly. "I can't believe you're here too. I've missed you so much." She replied tearfully as she started to damp my clothes, but I didn't care as the rain started to lighten up a bit before it stopped completely.

Nightingale and Dark Rebellion were happy to see me reunited with my girlfriend as they approached us. We then separated before we looked at each other with smiles. "Um, Sonic. Who are those creatures?" Twilight asked as she looked at my friends. "This is Dark Rebellion and Nightingale. They're my friends." I replied as they bowed from being introduced. "A pleasure to meet you." Nightingale said kindly.

"You...too. Wow. There are so many questions I have about you two right now." Twilight replied as she was gonna enter her observation mode. "Before you do that, how did you get here?" I asked. "I don't really remember. And...I am very sorry too." She replied before looking down at the ground. "For what?" I questioned with confusion. Suddenly out of nowhere, Nightingale was attacked by a blast of energy and was smashed into a building near us.

Me and Dark Rebellion were shocked by this before turning to where the attack came from. At the top of the skyscraper I was shocked and stunned to see my aunt Luna and with Fluttershy. "Aunt Luna? Fluttershy?" I called out. "Sonic Blitz. Your end is here. It's time for you to be executed." Luna stated firmly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Sonic, look out!" Dark Rebellion said as he saw Twilight rush toward me with a Keyblade in her hand.

I quickly noticed this and quickly brought out mine before guarding myself from her attack. "Twilight, what are you doing?!" I said. "Your time ends here. I never loved you." She replied firmly. I was shocked to hear that before pushing her back. "What?! How could you say something like that?" I asked. "Because you're nothing but a nuisance. Now stop talking and fight me." She replied with the same tone before attempting to attack me again. I guarded from her attack again before pushing her back and noticing Nightingale getting up. "Dark Rebellion. You and Nightingale check on my aunt and my other sister. Something is definitely wrong here." I asked.

"Very well." Dark Rebellion replied before running over to his friend and explaining what they needed to do. She understood as they both raised their wings and took flight towards the top of the skyscraper while I dealt with Twilight. "You're not the girl I loved. Why are you acting this way?" I asked firmly. "Because this is how I am now. You left me and even told that bird woman you loved her." She replied. "She's just a friend. I meant it in a friendly way. You know that." I explained.

"Enough!" She yelled before dashing toward me so we could fight again. I really didn't want to fight. I didn't, but something was wrong with her, so fighting her was my only option to uncover her deception.

 _(Another Side)_

We clashed against each other. We stared firmly at each other while pushing against one another. We then distance ourselves before Twilight ponied up and took flight with me doing the same. She slammed at me hard, which caused me to crash into a building. Before I could move she came rushing toward me and pierce me in the stomach with her Keyblade. It was the same spot Dark Rebellion stabbed me twice with his chin fang, and now Twilight did the same thing.

I puked up some blood and it got onto her clothes before she removed her weapon from me and grabbed my shirt to slam me against another building. Then another one. And another one. And another one. Constantly she kept doing this before throwing me onto the ground. I've survived worse, but this... this was beyond anything I've ever faced and I didn't want to hurt her at all. She walked toward me and stood on top of me before plunging her Keyblade deep into my body.

I coughed up more blood. I looked at her as she had hate in her eyes and they were pointed at me. I didn't know what caused her to be like this, but I didn't want it to me the last thing I saw before I died. I failed to get vengeance on Xehanort. I failed my brother. As my Keyblade disappeared from my hand, I closed my eyes while showing a smile before my body finally gave itself out.

 _(Song End)_

* * *

 **Nightingale**

* * *

During my and Dark Rebellion's fight against Luna and Fluttershy I felt a sharp pain in my heart before looking down below us and noticing Sonic dead. The sight of my friend's corpse shocked me before tears developed in my eyes. "NOO!" I screamed as loud as I could, and in doing so released a powerful sonic wave that made Luna and Fluttershy cover their ears in pain while Twilight did the same. At the same time abnormal sized bugs appeared on their backs before they detached themselves from them.

Luna and Fluttershy started falling from the building as I stopped my screams. Dark Rebellion managed to catch them both as we returned to the ground. The bugs that attached to them hissed at us before rushing over to attack, but because of how mad I was, I immediately took care of them with three powerful air slashes. The bugs exploded and their remains slide down a nearby drain before I quickly went over to Sonic's body and comforted him.

* * *

 **Twilight**

* * *

"W-what happened?" I said as I felt a little woozy. As I got himself together I noticed Sonic, Principle Luna, Fluttershy, and two unknown creatures. "Sonic!" I called as I noticed the horrific state he was in. The others noticed it too before gathering around the creatures.

"Oh my god..." Luna said as she noticed the blood on him. "W-what happened to him?" Fluttershy asked as she covered her mouth with tears forming in her eyes. "It was you, Twilight." The bird woman said to me. "What?!" I replied. "I saw it. You killed him while under the influence of that Parasite." She explained. "No... No I would never. I loved him." I said, oblivious over my actions. "It wasn't really you willingly. The Parasite took control of you and forced you to do this." The strange dragon explained.

I didn't know what to say from that. Then Sonic's body started glowing blue before he began to disappear, leaving behind his necklace and bracelet. I fell onto my knees from this before I began to cry my eyes out. "My nephew..." Luna said with a choked tone before covering her mouth as she cried as well. Fluttershy cried her eyes out as well while the bird creature cried into her wings and the dragon roared in sorrow.

I then walked over to his accessories before picking them up. I gave Fluttershy the bracelet as she slowly took it before placing it on her hand. I placed on the necklace and tried to pull myself together. "I loved him. We had so much more to do. Why... why did he have to go...?" I said as my tears couldn't stop. "That how life is. The universe doesn't always make our lives the way we want it too. He was a strong and a good kid." Dark Rebellion replied as he looked at me.

"How are you able to talk?" I asked. "We just can." He replied. Just then a door appeared right in front of us as it started to open up. "What is that?" Fluttershy asked as she tried to get it together. "A door that will lead us back to the others." Nightingale answered as she stood up. "Others?" Luna asked. "Celestia, Lyra Heartstrings, and Sunset Shimmer have come back after the death of Crimson. Now we must go back too." Dark Rebellion answered.

Hearing that shocked us as there was no way Crimson could be dead as well. I then gripped my hands together before taking in a breath and exhaling. "I guess we'll have to face them too, don't we?" I asked. "Yes. But don't worry, we shall protect you in honor of Sonic's memory." Dark Rebellion replied before he and Nightingale glowed while returning into the accessories. I wiped my glasses before placing them on, prepared to go see the others.

"Let's go." I said before walking into the door. "If we must, then it must be done." Luna added as she followed me. Fluttershy was still shaken up after my boyfriend's death, so I offered my hand to her and she took it before we walked into the door together.

* * *

 **Autumn Novablitz**

* * *

 **World Terminus: Twilight Town: Station**

I arrived at my destination. Twilight Town. The world where I got answers as to what I was and where I came from thanks to Ansem the Wise and Namine'. "I am the Nobody of my brothers, Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz. If they die then the only thing I'll have left are my friends and family. I don't want to lose them either." I said to myself while placing a hand over my heart. "Xehanort... When I find you, I'll make you regret the day you messed with our lives." I added as I became angry.

I looked up at the clock tower and noticed four people sitting there. I couldn't tell who it was from this distance, so I quickly made my way to the top. Once I got there I was completely stunned by the people I was seeing. Applebloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo. And Pinkie Pie.

"Crusaders?!" I called out. At the same time they all looked at me before widening their eyes. "Autumn!" Applebloom said before she got up and ran to me before we shared a hug. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo joined in with Pinkie Pie in the mix. I was reunited with my best friends. I felt happy to be with them again. We then broke our embrace and looked at each other with smiles. "How did you all get here?" I asked. "We don't know. We just appeared here after this light emerged from the sky." Applebloom replied.

"How are you here, Autumn?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I came here through a mystical door. It showed your symbols and I believed I was suppose to find you all." I answered. "Ooh. That sound really crazy. Plus this world is really pretty. Not to mention huge and gigantic." Pinkie Pie expressed while suddenly appearing right behind me. I got a little startled from this before mentioning that we needed to go.

"We can't leave just yet." Scootaloo mentioned. "Why?" I asked. She then approached me before grabbing my shirt and pushing me off the ledge. I was completely shocked and stunned from this. As I was falling I noticed that the Crusaders and Pinkie Pie were showing smiles on their faces. Were they enjoying me fall to my death? I couldn't react to prevent my fall, so Clear Wing appeared and caught me with Winter Bell appearing next to her.

"You okay?" She asked as she placed me on the ground. "Yeah, I'm alright." I replied. "Why did your friends do that?" Winter Bell asked. "I don't know. Something's wrong." I replied. "I don't care what they have to say. Friends shouldn't push others off ledges. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind." Clear Wing said firmly as she flew up to the sky near the ledge. "Clear Wing. Wait." I called as I quickly ponied up and followed her with Winter Bell doing the same.

As the three of us made it back to the top we levitated in the air while facing the Crusaders and Pinkie Pie. "What in the world is wrong with your girls?" Clear Wing asked firmly. "Aww, Autumn didn't go splat. That's a shame." Pinkie replied with a smile while closing her eyes. "Why did you do that to her?" Winter Bell asked firmly as well. "Because we don't want her as our friend anymore." Scootaloo said as her, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Pinkie began walking off the ledge and onto thin air, breaking the laws of physics.

"H-how are you girls doing that?" I asked, completely shocked with what I was seeing along with Clear Wing and Winter Bell. "From the magic given to us by Xigbar. It's time for you to go away Autumn. We don't want you to be our friend anymore." Sweetie Belle replied as she, Applebloom and Scootaloo summoned out striped shields while Pinkie Pie brought out a portable colorful cannon. I was shocked to hear what Sweetie Belle said to me. She would never say that to me. And from that moment, I realized that these weren't my friends nor how they would normally act.

"We don't want to fight you guys." I mentioned as my hair covered my right eye. "Us neither. But only one side is going to live while the other doesn't." Applebloom replied seriously. Leaving me no choice, I summoned out my Keyblade. "Whatever's wrong with you all, I will bring you back to your senses." I said as I got into a stance.

 _(Vector to the Heavens)_

Applebloom dashed toward me as we clashed. I then pushed her back before dashing toward her and kicking her stomach, making her fall onto the air. I was surprised by this before seeing that there was something around that was making her and the others float. I stepped onto it before noticing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo coming toward me. I dodged their attack by doing a back flip. Then both them and Applebloom shot out beams of light at me, but Clear Wing stepped in and absorbed the energy into her wings before reflecting it right back at them.

The Crusaders defended themselves from the attack using their shields while letting Pinkie Pie jump in to take action. She blasting aimlessly at us with her cannon; shooting large gumballs out of them. Winter bell stepped in and blasted them using a large blast of ice from her lower body. Once they were deflected another one hit her right in the gut before Scootaloo launched a roundhouse kick upside her head, making her crashing into the solid substances we were standing on.

"Winter Bell!" I cried. Clear Wing rushed over to helped her until Applebloom and Sweetie Belle appeared in front of her and smashed their shields right into her stomach as well, making Clear Wing fall onto her back. "Clear Wing!" I cried out. "They aren't gonna help you, Autumn. Any last words?" Pinkie asked as she aimed her cannon at me. I gripped my Keyblade before allowing a tear to fall from my left eye as I raised it into the air. "Thundaza!" I shouted to the heavens. Doing so creating massive clouds into the air before they struck the whole area, electrocuting me, Pinkie Pie, the Crusaders, Clear Wing, and Winter Bell.

The Parasites that were invisibly attached to them felt this as well and exploded into goo before they fell unconscious. Once the spell was over I fell onto my knees before falling unconscious as my Keyblade disappeared from my hand. The surface I was on also began to crack before we all fell back onto the ground.

 _(Song End)_

* * *

 **Applebloom**

* * *

I moaned a little as I squinted my eyes before opening them and getting up. "Ugh. What in tarnation is going on?" I asked myself before noticing my friends, Pinkie Pie, and Autumn in the distance along with two mysterious creatures.

"Autumn!" I called as I went over to her before turning her onto her back. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Pinkie Pie started getting as well before noticing us and rushing over to see what was going on. "Autumn. Autumn! Open your eyes!" I said as I shook her body. She groaned a little before opening her eyes and looking at us.

 _(Xion Theme)_

"Applebloom?" She asked weakly. "What happened? Where are we? And who are those creatures over there?" I replied, bombarding her with questions. She smiled before coughing up some blood, which shocked us. "Autumn, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked with great concern. "No. I'm...not gonna make it. But...at least I was able to save all of you." Autumn replied while shakin' her head. "This is a joke, right? You're just giving us a good scare, right?" Pinkie asked as she took Autumn's hand while developing tears in her eyes.

"No, Pinkie Pie. It's not. I need you all...to do me a favor." She replied weakly. "Sure. Anythin' you want." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Xehanort. He needs to be stopped. Otherwise, he'll turn everyone and every world into the way he wants it to be. You can't let him do that... you can't. Please stop him no matter what. Clear Wing and Winter Bell will help you too." She replied as her body started glowing yellow.

"Autumn... What's happening to you?" Scootaloo asked. Clear Wing and Winter Bell appeared with them while tears appeared in their eyes. "I'm going to be with my brothers. Goodbye, everyone. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet all of you. You're all my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth." She replied before her eyes closed and her body gave out as she glowed yellow before disappearing completely.

 _(Song End)_

After she vanished a necklace with wings and a bracelet with a bell on it appeared on the ground. I picked up the necklace before tears fell from my face. "Autumn..." I cried with the others crying along with me. Sweetie Bell picked up the bracelet and placed it on her right arm while I placed the necklace around me. Pinkie Pie just cried out puddles of tears while Scootaloo tried to be strong, but started crying too. Clear Wing roared with sorrow while Winter Bell covered her eyes with her arms as she cried too.

I then got up from the ground and gripped my hands into fists. I hated this. She was our friend and we still had that special project to give her, but now...she's gone. Suddenly right behind us, a door appeared. "What's that?" Scootaloo asked as she managed to pull herself together. "I don't know. If it leads us to this "Xehanort" person, then we need to go." I replied firmly.

"We'll be there too. For taking Autumn away from us, I'm gonna smash Xehanort hard and fast." Clear Wing stated as she pounded a fist into her other hand. "I'm with you on that suggestion as well." Winter Bell replied before her and Clear Wing went into the accessories me and Sweetie Bell were wearing. It surprised us a bit, but we didn't care about it too much as there was some payback we had to take care of.

Pinkie Pie dried up her tears before her hair deflated and straighten down while covering her right eye, showing that she was no longer happy now that her little sister had died. "C'mon girls. We've got business to take care of." She stated coldly before walking into the door. We followed her as the four of us wanted our friend back and were going to do whatever it took to bring her back.

* * *

 **Vanitas Novablitz**

* * *

 **World Terminus: Radiant Garden: Outer Gardens**

After entering through my door, I arrived at a very familiar place. "Radiant Garden. The same place where I first met my brother." I said to myself. I noticed how dark clouds surrounded the skies. Making the area appear darker then how it originally was. As I began walking I noticed three figures lying on the ground. When I rushed over to them I immediately recognized who they were. The Sirens.

"Adagio! Aria! Sonata!" I called out as I was mainly helping Adagio up and shaking her slightly. Adagio moaned a little before opening her eyes and noticing me. "Vanitas...?" She asked. I softly smiled at her before nodding. "Hey. Good to see you again." I added before helping her stand up. Once she was up the others started groaning too before getting up as well. Adagio stared at me for a moment before landing a embrace on me. I was surprised by this before returning it as I was happy to have finally been reunited with her.

"Gross... Get a room you two." Aria pointed out as she noticed our actions. Adagio separated from me before Sonata tackled me and squeezed me tightly. "Oh it's so good to see you again. I've missed you." She said as she was suffocating me. "Okay, Sonata. You can stop now." I asked with as much breath as I had left before she separated from me and helped me get up. I brushed myself off before turning my attention to Aria, "See you're still having that "don't care" attitude going, huh?" I asked.

Aria smirked from that before she hit my arm as her own saying of missing me. "You've got your body back." Adagio stated. "Yeah. After my sister brought me back I noticed and felt pretty glad to have it back." I explained. "Sister?" Sonata questioned with confusion. "Autumn. Her, Sonic, and Crimson became my siblings. After I merged with her, I've been through a lot of adventures with them and gained something in return. A family." I explained.

The Sirens were surprised to hear that while looking at each other before back to me. "I can tell you've changed, Vanitas." Adagio said. "Yeah. You seem less dark." Sonata added. "And more calm." Aria concluded. "Well.. I've had my life changed a little. But that doesn't mean I forgot about you three. You're my friends, and Adagio...you are much more then that." I replied before looking away slightly as I was speaking from the heart.

Adagio was flustered from hearing me say that as I haven't said something like that her at all. Aria and Sonata were very surprised to hear me call them my friends, which made Sonata feel happy while Aria felt a little strange. "Oh, um, thank you, Vanitas." Adagio said while blushing a little. I smiled before walking up to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She was shocked my this before giving in and kissing back while placing her hands on my face. Sonata covered her mouth from shock while Aria was stunned and speechless.

After a few seconds we broke the kiss and lightly smiled at each other. "Aww! That's so adorable. I didn't know you two were a _thing."_ Sonata cooed and glee. "Yeah. When were you ever gonna tell us this?" Aria asked, still stunned from what we just did. "We weren't. But now that you know... just accept it." Adagio stated.

"Vanitas. Are you gonna introduce us to your friends and girlfriend?" Cat Dancer asked as she and Starving Venom appeared at my side. The Sirens were surprised by their appearances before turning to me. "Girls, this is Starving Venom on my left." I said as he bowed. "And this is Cat Dancer on my right." I added as she smiled and nodded. "Uhh... hi." The Sirens said in unison as they waved at them slowly.

"Vanitas, how did you find these guys?" Adagio asked. "I'll explain later. Right now, there are other people we need to find so that we can return to where I was before." I replied before walking off toward the city. Starving Venom and Cat Dancer followed as the Sirens did the same with no recollection of what was going on.

 **World Terminus: Radiant Garden: Town Center**

"So let me get this straight. You had decided to fight along side your siblings to stop Xehanort and are now on good terms with them after everything we did to them?" Adagio asked as we walked. "Yes. They forgave me pretty easily. Even their parents accepted me after I told them about my misdeeds." I replied. "What was the last thing you all remembered?" I added. "Well... we were in a alleyway. Our Nobody forms were destroyed, so it brought us back to where we were before. We then roamed through Canterlot City for a while until a bright light engulfed us all." Adagio replied.

"It went all like BOOM! Then vroom vroom through the air. And we tried to escape it, but it got us anyway and we all screamed "NOOO!" before arriving here where we found you again." Sonata added while giving out signals on what happened. "Do you have to be so dramatic?" Aria asked with annoyance. "It adds character." Sonata replied with a smug expression.

I rolled my eyes before smirking as I kinda missed how those two argued over anything they say. "So Vanitas. How did you meet this dragon and this cat-person?" Adagio asked. "Cat-person?" Cat Dancer said with a raised eyebrow as she felt offended. "I met them during my journey to find the Spheres of Harmony. Starving Venom is the oldest of the Heavenly Dragon family as Cat Dancer is the oldest of her family of sisters that I meet in the dream realm." I explained.

"It's true. He had to pass a test of mine and succeed with tremendous skill." Starving Venom stated. "And he had to fight off my separated forms before pushing them back together so I could be hold again. Plus when I meet him he was pretty cute." Cat Dancer added as she pinched one of my cheeks before stopping. Adagio nor the others understand any of that, but thought to ignore it as we all continued walking.

* * *

Moments later we made it to the center of the town and noticed Terra, Aqua, Lucky, and Eraqus standing directly in the middle, looking dazed. I became hesitant from seeing my foster mother, but I had to face her to make things right even if she still hated me.

The six of us ran over to them and observed their states. "Father? Mother? Eraqus?" I called. I called out. The four of them turned to us before Terra reached out his hand and grabbed me by the throat before holding me up in the air. "Ugh...what are you doing?" I asked while struggling to speak. "You're a pawn of darkness, Vanitas. You don't deserve anything." Terra replied as he tightened his grip. My friends were shocked from this before Adagio ran over to him and pushed him away, releasing me from the grip.

"You okay?" She asked as I coughed a bit. "Y-yeah." I replied. Just then Aqua stepped in and summoned out her Keyblade to attack her. I quickly pushed her out of the way and guarded myself using my Keyblade. "Aqua, what's gotten into you? Don't you recognize me?" I asked while struggling a little. "I do. You're a creature of the dark. Anybody from the darkness needs to be eliminated!" She replied firmly before distancing herself from me. Master Eraqus jumped in and constrained me in Chains of Light before jumping in to attack. Cat Dancer defended me from the attack and pushed him away before free me by slashing the chains apart.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She asked firmly. "That dark image of my children must be destroyed at all costs." Lucky replied sternly before dashing toward Cat Dancer and giving her a few jabs before landing a roundhouse kick on her, surprising me, the Sirens, and Starving Venom. "You can fight?" I asked. "Learned it from the gym and took freestyle fighting to keep up my strength and stamina." Lucky replied before she went toward me and kicked me hard in the gut, send me back a few feet from her as Terra, Aqua, and Eraqus appeared by her side.

I struggled to get up along with Cat Dancer. "Those aren't the same people you know, Vanitas. Something from the darkness has corrupted their thinking." Starving Venom deduced. "And you picked right now a good time to tell me?" I asked. "What matter's now is freeing them." He replied.

"Adagio. Do you, Aria, and Sonata know how to fight?" I asked. "The only way we fight is by using our magic. Now that it's gone, we can't do much." Adagio replied. "Don't trouble yourself, honey. I'll watch over them and protect them." Cat Dancer stated as she stood in front of the Sirens. "As will I." Starving Venom added as he joined her. "What? Y-you'd do that even though you just me each other?" I asked, baffled from what they told me. "Of course. We're all friends. It doesn't matter what you or these girls have done in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance, so that's exactly what you're getting." Starving Venom stated from what felt like personal experience.

 _(Dismiss)_

I smiled from what he said before turning my attention to the others. I don't know if my father nor my mother were still conscious within Terra and Aqua, but I had to fight them and free them from whatever darkness was controlling them.

Terra dash toward me and slammed his Keyblade on the ground, sending a rock wave at me. I quickly leaped over it before jumping from each stone until I came into close space with him and attacked him hard with my Keyblade. He was pushed back a few feet from me as I started to run toward him to attack again. Aqua got in the way and protected him before kneeing me in the stomach and firing a triple Blizzaga shot at me. The attack pushed me away and caused me to slide on the ground. Eraqus stepped in and prepared to slay me, but as before I guarded myself from the attack and used a sweep kick to catch him off guard.

Lucky ran to me and leaped into the air before attempting to use a Eagle Strike on me. I guarded myself again from the attack, however she did a front flip and landed her heel on my head, slamming me to the ground. The amount of force placed into her attack was completely abnormal, however as I managed to get up she grabbed my hair with both hands before spinning me around and throwing me toward the others. Terra uppercutted me in the chin and made me go up into the air before both Aqua and Eraqus appeared in front of me and slashed at me hard, creating a X symbol and ripping apart my clothes while blood spilled from my body as was falling from the ground.

Starving Venom and Cat Dancer tried to save me, but Terra and Lucky prevented them from advancing by attacking them as well, leaving the Sirens vulnerable. I landed on the ground hard. I was stunned and couldn't move and had bruises all over me while also having a big cut in my shirtless chest. "Vanitas!" Adagio cried as she ran to me along with the others. Aqua and Eraqus stood in their way before kicking Aria and Sonata away hard while leaving Adagio for last. With every ounce of strength I had that remained in my body, I got up and witnessed the Keyblade Masters raising their Keyblades to kill my girlfriend.

I couldn't allow that. I had already lost her once, and I wasn't going to lose her again. "Warp!" I called as I was teleported in front of her as they attacked my back, making another scar and making me bleed large amounts of blood before I collapsed to the ground. "Ahh!" Adagio screamed as she saw what I just did for her and quickly went over to comfort me while everyone else stared at what happened.

 _(Song End)_

* * *

 **Adagio Dazzle**

* * *

"Vanitas! VANITAS!" I screamed out into the heavens as I was horrified by what was done to him.

"Good riddance." Aqua said with a smirk. I looked at her with anger in my eyes before screaming at her in attempt to push her away, but nothing worked since I didn't have any magic left. "Now it's your turn." Eraqus stated as he raised his Keyblade at me. However within a split second, Terra was thrown against him along with that other woman against Aqua. I was shocked by this before turning around and noticing Starving Venom and Cat Dancer with angry looks.

Aria and Sonata quickly joined by my side as we all stared at the creatures before they pounced over us and ran toward the ones who attacked Vanitas. Starving Venom released his upper and lower fang platings before grabbing each of them. "How dare you! This ends now!" He yelled firmly before slamming each of them on the ground constantly before releasing his grip on them. They were all battered and bruised while trying to get up. However giant sized bugs appeared on their backs before they released themselves from them and started going after Cat Dancer.

She summoned out her sharp claws and easily dispatched three of them before slamming the last one on the ground and grabbing it's tail before ripping it from it's body, killing it instantly. The bugs then exploded into small amounts of goo, which grossed us out before I placed my attention back on Vanitas.

"Ugh. What happened?" Terra asked as he and the others started to get up. "Ow. Why does my body hurt so much?" Aqua asked as she grabbed her arm which was sore from the endless attacks Starving Venom delivered. "Where are we?" The mysterious woman asked as she rubbed her head.

"Glad to see you four aren't acting like jerks anymore." Cat said firmly while crossing her arms. The four adults looked at her with confusion before noticing me, my friends, and Vanitas. "My son!" Terra shouted as his hair and eyes changed color before rushing over to us. Aqua did the same along with Eraqus and the blonde woman.

"Vanitas! What happened to him?" Aqua asked with a different voice. I was a little surprised to hear it before Aria answered for me. "You and the other grown ups laid a beat down on him. All we could do is watch as you really laid a number on him." She explained. "What?! We would never do that." The blonde woman proclaimed. "It did happen, Lucky Charm. Even though you and the adults were under the influence of the Parasites, I'm very disappointed by your actions." Starving Venom replied sternly while crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Vanitas coughed up some blood before opening his eyes and noticing us. "Adagio... Are you okay?" He asked weakly. "I am. What were you thinking?" I asked. "I wanted to protect you. You all are what matters to me now." He replied before coughing up more blood. Some got onto me, but I didn't care as I was getting scared. "Let me help." Lucky asked as she approached us. "I remember you. Why should we let you help him?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes with the others wondering the same thing.

"Because he needs it. I said that I couldn't forgive him for what he did to my children in the past. But...I've done a lot of thinking and...I can't blame him too much because he was corrupted by Xehanort like you all were. Please, let me help him." Lucky asked while speaking from the heart. I looked at him before looking at her. I didn't know what to do, so I nodded to her offer. Lucky prepared to place a hand on him before Vanitas grabbed it, preventing her from touching her.

"N-no. Not this time. Thank you for offering, but my injuries are too severe." He said weakly. "But if I don't do something, you'll die." Lucky said with her voice breaking. "I appreciate your concerns, but my time has come. I'm sorry for what I did to my brothers and sister. And now, I'm going to join them in the afterlife." He replied before showing a smile. "No my child. Please let us help you." Hikari asked with tears forming in her eyes. "You don't need to die, Vanitas." Leo added with a choked tone.

A light purple aura began to appear around him. "I'm sorry everyone. And Eraqus. Ventus is safe. You, Aqua and Terra shouldn't worry now. I'm counting on you two to protect my girlfriend and her friends now." He said before looking at Eraqus, Starving Venom and Cat Dancer.

"No troubles." Cat Dancer said with tears falling from her eyes. "As you wish." Starving Venom added before roaring with sorrow in his voice.

Shortly after, Vanitas closed his eyes while smiling as he continued to glow light purple before completely disappearing from me. I was horrified from this before noticing a ring and a moon bracelet on the ground where his body use to be. I picked up the ring before placing it on my left hand while tears fell from my eyes.

"No!" I screamed into the heavens as i cried. Sonata started crying her eyes out while Aria developed tears in her eyes before looking away while feeling pain in her heart. Leo had a few tears fall from his eyes before Hikari placed her head into his chest and started crying loudly. Lucky was heartbroken from this as tears fell from her eyes before she covered her mouth. Eraqus shedded a tear while feeling pain in his heart.

I then stood up and took the bracelet with me before handing it to Lucky since she did try to help my now deceased boyfriend. She noticed what I was giving her and accepted it before placing it on her right hand. "What did Vanitas mean when he said "I'll be joining the others in the afterlife"? Are my sons and daughter dead as well?" She asked around with a pained voice.

Everyone tried their best to pull themselves together before Cat Dancer spoke. "Celestia told us that Crimson was dead. We don't about the others." Hearing that made her feel uneasy and scared. Suddenly a shining door appeared in front of all of us. "What is that?" Sonata asked with a sad tone. "I don't know. Maybe it'll take us home." I thought. "Or maybe it'll take us to the others." Starving Venom suggested.

"Others?" Eraqus questioned. "Ventus is the only one who hasn't gone through his own door, so maybe it'll bring us to where he is." Cat Dancer replied. Afterwards her and Starving Venom glowed before going into the accessories. I nor Lucky understood how they were able to do that, but that really didn't matter that much right now. "Let's go." I said before walking toward the door. Aria and Sonata followed. Lucky, Leo, Hikari, and Eraqus followed as well before we all entered through it.

Xehanort did this. He's gonna regret it now matter what. What I want more then anything right now is having that old man kill no matter the cost. For taking the one person I loved.

 **End of Chapter 62.**

 **This took a while, but i hope you all enjoyed it because this was very hard for me to make.**

 **Part 2 will come soon. Please leave me a review and PM for any questions.**

 **Later.**


	63. Chapter 63: A Falling Out

**Here is part 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 63: A Falling Out

 **Lucky Charm**

* * *

 **End of the World: World Terminus**

Vanitas. The Shadow of my sons was gone. I didn't know him that much, but he was apart of them and my daughter, Autumn. I was angry with his actions, yet that didn't justify the fact that he was trained under the influence of Xehanort. I couldn't save him, and right now my heart is aching. I nor Leo, Hikari, and this man named Eraqus knew where we were. We were corrupted by insects of darkness and were forced to kill him. Now... I'm worried about my other children and hoping we can find a way back home.

* * *

After we passed through the door we were brought toward the others. Celestia, Luna, the Crusaders, Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Lyra, and a boy that had a similar face to Crimson and Sonic. "Father!" The boy called as he ran over to Eraqus and hugged him tightly. "Ventus. My son." Eraqus said softly while returning his hug. "Terra? Aqua?" Ventus said as he looked at them before walking over to them once he was separated from his father.

I've never heard those names before as I looked at Leo and Hikari, who instantly changed their hair and eye colors. "Ven!" Terra said as Ventus hugged him before Aqua joining in. "I didn't know what happened to you guys. I started to get worried." Ventus expressed before separating from his siblings. "We're here now. All of us." Aqua stated kindly.

"Eraqus? Terra? Aqua?" Celestia asked as she and Luna approached them. "Celestia? Luna?" Eraqus replied as he and the rest of his kids were surprised to see them as they were. "Look at you two. You haven't changed at all." Terra mentioned as he and his siblings separated. "Likewise. It's a miracle to see all of you again. Including you, Lucky." Celestia replied kindly before looking at me. "Yes. It's nice to see all of you too. Where are Crimson, Sonic and Autumn?" I replied, questioning where my other children were.

Everybody was silent from hearing that. Sunset and Twilight then approached me with sad faces. "Ms. Charm, I-I'm so so sorry. Crimson is... dead." She told me. "Sonic and Autumn are as well. Applebloom told us that Autumn sacrificed herself to save them, and about your sons... w-we were possessed and were forced to kill them." Twilight added as her voice was starting to break. I was paralyzed from hearing that along with Terra, Aqua and Eraqus.

"What are you three doing here?" Sunset said as she looked at the three other girls who were with Vanitas. "We were brought here too like the rest of you. Never though we'd see each other again, Shimmer." The orange haired girl said as she and Sunset stared at each other firmly. "I'm guessing things haven't changed?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow. "That is yet to be real. I just lost my boyfriend, so I'm not really in the mood to talk to you." Adagio replied while crossing her arms and looking away from her. "I guess that's something we both can agree on." Sunset said as she turned around and crossed her arms.

While this was happening, I placed my hands on my head as endless tears fell through my eyes before I fell to the ground on my knees. "Lucky..." Celestia said as she and Luna approached me with worried eyes. I shut my eyes as I struggled from this newfound fact. I then weakly got up from the ground before turning my attention to Terra and Aqua. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked angerly while approaching them. "What are you talking-" Aqua replied before I interrupted her. "I'm talking to Leo and Hikari. I heard their voices from you, so I'm talking to them, not you two." I said with anger as I glared at them.

Terra and Aqua were a little frightened from my tone before allowing Leo and Hikari to take control. "You two knew this would happen the day you gave my sons Keyblades, didn't you!" I yelled. "No, we didn't! We had no idea all of our children would suffer this fate!" Hikari yelled back as she was hurt as much as I was. "Don't lie to me!" I yelled. "We aren't, Lucky. You're not thinking clearly right now. Try to calm down and let's try to address the situation more thoroughly." Leo said firmly. I gripped my hands into fists before more tears fell from my eyes.

Luna tried to place a hand on me before I slapped it away and backed away from everyone. "Lucky... Let us help you, please." Celestia asked me gently. "I don't want your help. I don't want anyone to help me anymore. This is too much. It's all too much!" I replied with my voice breaking. Everyone stared at me with concern and shock as I was completely broken while falling to my knees once more. Sunset Shimmer started to walk over to me before getting onto one knee and looking and me.

"Ms. Charm. I cannot fully understand what you're going through. But being alone is the last thing anyone of us needs right now. Please let us help you." She said softly to me. I looked at her before looking at the others. She offered her hand to me and I took it as she helped me up.

 _(Namine' theme)_

"Do you all know why I wanted to have children and be a mother?" I asked around. A question like that caught everyone off guard as they looked at each other before looking at me. "Because you love kids a lot and want to take care of them?" Applebloom asked. "Yes. That is my first reason. My second reason is because...I have female infertility." I replied. "Oh my god." Twilight said as it appears that she's heard that word before.

"What's female infertility?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It means she's unable to get pregnant and unable to give birth." Twilight explained. Hearing that surprised everyone around me. "Is that true, Lucky?" Hikari asked. "Yes. My doctor told me there's a abnormality within my body. I've never had my period. I've had intercourse before, with this nice man I met a few years ago. However I eventually had to break up with him due to my condition. I've tried to cure myself, but everything I did and what my doctor told me failed. My father died during a war and my mother passed away while I was in high school during my senior year. I've been alone for so long and I was getting tired of it. I've made some friends, but they wouldn't be enough, so I wanted to make a family. Even though I wasn't able to get pregnant, adoption was a secondary option I thought of several times over, but I wanted to create my own children rather then have one from someone else. And when I see other couples have their own kids or wives with pregnant stomachs I don't show it but...I was jealous. It wasn't fair that everyone else could be happy except me. Then Crimson and Sonic came into me life. I couldn't leave them alone in the rain that night. I had to take them in and when I did, I did all that I could to help them calm down from their cries. Their names were on pieces of paper inside the box they were in, so naming them wasn't much of a issue. Then when they looked at me with their adorable eyes, they called me "Mama". I was shocked and I cried because I was happy to hear it from them.

When I met you two I didn't know if you were going to like me or not. You did and I liked that, but deep down...I feared that the boys were going to stay with you since you were their birth parents after all. I was jealous of that, too. Now that they're gone, I have nothing left. I was never their real parent, just a care taker." I replied while speaking from the heart and revealing my deepest secret.

This surprised everyone even more. Leo and Hikari never expected to hear any of that from me at all. "How come you never told us this before?" Hikari asked. "Because I never tell anyone about my problems. I don't want others to be burdens on me as I could be burdens on you." I explained while intertwining my hands together. "Ms. Charm." Celestia said as she and Luna approached me as I tuned my attention to them. "You are never a burden to any of us. It's okay to ask for help or talk to someone when you're in trouble. That's what friendship is all about and what friends do with each other." Celestia explained.

"She's right." Sunset added as I looked at her. "You're not alone anymore. Remember? Crimson and Sonic called us their sisters, which makes us your daughters as well. I don't care that we're not all related by blood, we're all friends. More then that, we're family." She added while speaking from the heart. "Whenever you need us, we're going to be there." Luna stated with a smile. "Same here. Plus you shouldn't be jealous of us, Lucky. I mean me and Hikari are willing to share our children with you since they belong to you as well. So don't be sad and please don't cry. Try to smile. Even though this is a very horrible time to be positive, I think it'll be easier on us that way." Leo proclaimed as he approached me with a grin.

I was stunned from hearing this as I looked at him before looking around at everyone else. I then ran to him on instinct and embraced him tightly. He along with Hikari was surprised by this, but Leo could tell that I needed this and returned my hug. After a few seconds we separated as I managed to smile. "Thank you, Leo. Everyone." I said around softly. "Momentai." He replied. "Huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "It means take it easy." He explained as I smiled warmly at him.

"You know Leo, if you start having feelings for Lucky we might need to have a talk." Hikari mentioned as she approached him with her staff in hand. "What? No, of course not." He replied while raising his hands up. "Are you sure, Leo? Because I just might fall for you instead. Or me and Hikari can share you?" I said slyly while approaching him slowly as he was starting to get a little nervous. "Uhh...I don't really know about that." He replied before gulping. I then started to chuckle before laughing from this. Hikari followed along with Celestia, Luna, and the others.

 _(Song End)_

Seeing this as a joke, Leo calmed down as we fall shortly did as well. "Okay. Now that the cheering up scenario is officially over, we need to figure out a way to get out of here and go after Xehanort." Leo implied. "But wait a second. We're not all here." Applebloom said as she and her friends approached us. "Yeah. What about Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. "My sister, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle added. "And my sister, Applejack?" Applebloom concluded.

That was a very good question since I only noticed Sunset, Lyra, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and the Crusaders. Before I could answer, A mystical red door appeared right in front of us before opening itself us. "Where did that come from?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Well. I'm not sure, but let's go in it and see where it goes." Leo claimed as he started walking before Hikari took his hand, making him stop. "Leo. We have to be cautious this time. Otherwise it could cause disastrous consequences." She warned him. He sighed from hearing that as he nodded while looking at her.

* * *

 **No POV**

* * *

Looking at the door, Sunset felt the need to go through it as something was telling her go in. "We have to go in there. All of us." She announced as everyone looked at her. "But we don't know where it'll lead us." Lyra said as she came up to her."We'll have to take a risk. Crimson and the others are gone. We have to pick up where they left off and stop Xehanort." She replied before rushing through the door. "SUNSET!" Celestia called out.

Lyra took in a deep breath before following her. Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other and nodded to what they had to do. "Principle Celestia. Vice Principle Luna." Twilight called as they looked at her. "We need to go. I'm heartbroken over what happened to my brothers and sister, but I am not gonna stand around and do nothing. Me and Twilight are going in there and we're not sure what we're gonna face, but we'll do it together." Fluttershy stated as her and Twilight held hands before running into the door.

"Us too." Applebloom announced. "Yeah. Xehanort is gonna get it for taking Autumn away from us." Scootaloo added as her and the rest of the Crusaders went in along with Pinkie Pie as she skipped toward the door as well. "As much as don't like those girls, I'm on the same page. He took something from us and we're getting it back no matter what." Adagio said as she and her friends went into the door too.

The adults and Ventus weren't that surprised by this outcome since the others were doing what their hearts told them to do. "Well, all in all, I'm in and letting Terra have the first fight." Leo said as he allowed Terra to gain control again. "Me too. These kids are so complicated. Which is why they have a lot of heart." Hikari said as she allowed Aqua to gain control again. "Then it's settled." Ventus said as he went into the door.

Eraqus followed him along with Terra and Aqua. "What about you, Lucky?" Luna asked as she looked at her. "I'm going too. I'm not being on the sidelines anymore. If everyone else is going to fight, then I should too." She said as she took off her hair clip, showing her long blonde hair. "Good answer. Let's go." Celestia replied as the three of them went into the door last.

 **End of the World: Bald Mountain**

As everyone made toward the other side of the door they were transported into a mysterious place. The moon was shining bleakly in the sky and it appeared that they were near a tall mountain. "Is this another world?" Twilight asked around. "Not sure. It's kinda hard to see though." Sunset replied as she squinted her eyes. "My guess is that we all need to go toward that mountain." Lyra stated as she pointed straight forward.

"Um...a-are you sure the mountain is where we need to go?" Fluttershy asked as she was a little frightened by it's appearance along with the Crusaders. "It's the only thing that's visible. Let's go." Adagio said as she and the Sirens started walking. "Wait. What if this is a trap?" Ventus asked. "If it is, then let's see if we can pass it to move us." Aria replied. Not sure if going up the mountain was a good idea, Sunset and Twilight began following the Sirens along with everyone else.

Once they all got close to it, a large rumble started erupting from the ground. "Everyone stay together." Eraqus yelled. Suddenly the top of the mountain started to change as large dark blue wings appeared and attached to them was something beyond anything anyone has ever seen. It appeared to be a massively large dark blue demon with horns, yellow eyes, and sharp claws.

It roared violently into the air while expanding it's wings. Fluttershy was terrified while the Crusaders ran to Lucky out of fear. "Lucky, protect the kids. we'll handle this." Celestia asked as she looked at her. Lucky nodded before Celestia, Luna, Eraqus, Terra and Aqua started walking toward the creature. "So what? We're just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Aria complained. "For now, Aria." Adagio replied as she too didn't like waiting around, but she had too since she hasn't seen that devil before. "I hope they give him the old one two." Sonata said as she punched the air, making her friends look away, feeling irritated and embarrassed.

* * *

The rest of the adults faced the devil as they approached him while summoning out their armor and their Keyblades. The devil looked down at them as they raised their Keyblades at him. He grew a evil smile before raising his arms into the sky, causing bursts of fire to erupt from the ground and surround them in a dome of flames. He then engulfed his hands in flames before throwing it at the Masters. "Barrier!" Aqua chanted as she got in front of everyone and protected them with her magic. Once the attack died out and the barrier was shut down, Terra and Luna rushed in and leaped into the air at a amazing length before striking the devil with their Keyblades.

He defended himself with his arms, but received two large cuts on each arm, which caused him to scream in pain before pushing the wielders away. Terra and Luna returned to the ground before Celestia and Eraqus stepped in. Together they ran forward and attempted to attack, however the devil used it's wings to release a powerful flap that not only pushed them away, but the others as well. As they all crashed into the ground the devil crossed his arms before releasing them and firing a blast of fire from his mouth. Instantly the Masters quickly moved out of the way and started running from the trailing beam.

"Strike Raid!" Celestia yelled as she threw her Keyblade at the devil. It circled around it's attack before ultimately impacting the creature's head, making it stunned and stopping it's attack before the weapon returned to it's owner. "Double Graviza!" Terra and Luna chanted as they aimed their Keyblades at their target. The devil had a large purple aura around him, which added a lot of pressure to his body as he placed his hands on the remains of the mountain while hunched over. "Absolute Zero!" Aqua chanted as her Keyblade developed a white aura before she instantly vanished. She then reappeared in a flash and started to continuously strike at the devil's head while her Keyblade was powered by ice.

Once she was done, Celestia and Eraqus joined in. "Thunder Bolt!" They both chanted as massive amounts of lightning struck the devil from above, making it howl in pain. After the spell was finished the devil glared at his enemies before breaking free from the spell placed on him and unleashing a swarm of blue fire at them. "Rock Breaker!" Terra yelled as he slammed hi Keyblade into the ground, creating a massive crack that made large boulders rise to defend the others before firing them at the devil. He got bombarded with the boulders and couldn't defend himself in time, then after the last boulder struck him, Eraqus stepped forward.

"Holy light that bathes the land. I call on you to lead us into victory and allow us to resume the quest my niece and nephew were placed on." He prayed before sliding his left hand across his Keyblade, making it glow with light. "Salvation!" He chanted before raising it into the air, causing beams of holy light to be beamed down onto the devil. He screamed in pure agony as light was his greatest weakness. "My friends. Go! End this!" He called. Nodding to his request, Terra, Aqua, Celestia and Luna started running toward the devil. "Blade Charge! They chanted in unison as each of their Keyblades started to glow before expanding with energy.

Together they leaped into the air and released powerful slashes against the devil. He screamed even more before a massive burst of flames erupted from below him. The flames started to erase his very existence, then after a few seconds, he ultimately disappeared along with the dome of flames. The Masters dismissed their Keyblades and their armors while breathing heavily as the others started to approach them.

* * *

"Father!" Ventus called as he rushed over to him. "It's alright. I've still got some skills left to offer. It'll take a lot more then a devil to get me down." Eraqus replied with a smile, making Ventus smile too. "Are you and Vice Principle Luna okay, Principle Celestia?" Lyra asked. "We are unharmed. It's been a long time since we've done battle, and to be honest, it felt pretty good." Vice Principle replied with a grin. "I wish we could've seen it though. I bet it was awesome." Scootaloo proclaimed. "Okay, okay. Now that the large and scary demon is gone, let's keep moving on shall we?" Adagio said, reminding everyone about what they needed to do.

"Shouldn't we let them rest first? Fighting that demon didn't look so easy." Sunset replied. "It's fine, Sunset. We're okay. And Adagio is right, let's keep going." Celestia stated. "Are you sure you all don't need to rest?" Lucky asked. "We're sure." Terra replied.

Just then out of nowhere, another door appeared. This one was dark purple and started to open up, showing a dark portal inside of it.

Like the previous one, everyone went into the door one at a time and was clueless on where they were going or what they were going to face.

 **End of the World: Linked Worlds**

Upon entering into another location, it appeared that they ended up inside a massive chamber. "Dark. Glowing floors. And a even creepier ceiling. Yep, we're definitely heading into the right direction." Aria pointed out. Around them were large oval shaped eggs and at the very middle was something very, very disturbing. "What is that?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "It looks like...a giant bug." Sunset speculated. "A GIANT BUG?" Sweetie Belle screamed before Scootaloo quickly shut her mouth before her voice could echo through the chamber. "Shh! I think it's sleeping. Do you want to wake it up?" Scootaloo added with a hushed tone as Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"Oopsie-daisy. Wasn't easy bringing you all here and you almost woke up the Parasite Queen." A voice called out, making everyone look around to see who it is. Suddenly Xigbar appeared right in front of them along with Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. "Sis!" Applebloom cheered with a hushed tone but didn't receive anything back as Applejack's eyes along with Rarity's and Rainbow Dash's looked soulless. "Let go of those girls this instant." Lucky announced firmly to him.

"I will. But first, allow me to introduce myself to some of you who had forgotten me or hadn't met me yet. My name is Xigbar. Xehanort's right-hand man." He replied, introducing himself. "I remember you. Didn't Crimson and Sonic kill you?" Sunset asked, lightly shocking Lucky. "They did, but that was my Nobody form. I was re-completed when my Heartless AND Nobody were destroyed. After that, Xehanort gave me this form back. Couldn't thank him enough. After all, I helped him plant fragments of his heart into your kids. Then I got my ass frozen by Aqua. Now I'm here to see how all of your are holding up. Especially after murdering your own kids, because let me tell you that was very fun to watch from a distance." Xigbar replied with a evil grin.

Hearing him say that angered them, mostly the kids. "Now before I have a chance at taking all of you down, I'm gonna let these girls take care of the work for me along with the Queen and her babies. This trio have abilities so strong we had decided to save them for last. Go on girls, I'll catch up after the fight." Xigbar said before disappearing.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash looked at the people in front of them before glaring at them. "It's time for the Queen to wake up." Rarity announced darkly before summoning out a diamond shard and throwing it at the Queen. Doing so pierced right into it's body before it started to move and raised itself up while looking at those near her. She had mandibles that looked sharp, arms that had scythe like appearances, a large lower body with six legs, antennas, a dark purple coloring, and a very creepy vibe.

It hissed very loudly, which also made the eggs around the area burst open, revealing more abnormal Parasites appearing. "Those were the monsters controlling us?" Lyra asked as she along with a few others were very grossed out. "It appears so. Luckily we've got some extra help." Lucky replied as she showed her bracelet to the others. Lyra, Fluttershy, and Sweetie Belle looked at their bracelets before nodding to what they needed to do.

* * *

"Bloom Diva. Please help us." Lyra prayed as her bracelet glowed. "Nightingale, we need you." Fluttershy prayed as her bracelet glowed. "Winter Bell, Come to us." Sweetie Belle prayed as her bracelet glowed. "Cat Dancer, hear my voice." Lucky prayed as her bracelet glowed as well. As all four of them glowed, the Spirits of Hope appeared right in front of them while noticing the situation they were all in. "Bugs. I hate bugs." Cat Dancer said firmly. "Guess that's the Queen. I'm gonna make her suffer for what she made her kids do to our friends." Winter Bell stated with the same tone.

"You'll have to fight us as well." Applejack said as she cracked her knuckles while ponying up. "Applejack, we don't want to fight you." Celestia replied. "But we do. Let's go!" Rainbow said as she ponied up before dashing toward the others while aiming a punch at Celestia. Ventus protected her using his Keyblade against Rainbow, which made her hand numb as did punch a hard type of metal. Applejack stepped in to attack, but Terra stepped in and they both clashed as each one punched each others fist, releasing a small shockwave.

They distance each other before going at it again, exchanging punching at each other while giving it everything they had. Rarity summoned out more shards and fired them at Aqua. She used her Keyblade to deflect them before rushing in to attack and remove the Parasite from her back. Aqua jumped into the air to deliver a downward slash, but Rarity defended herself with a diamond-like shield before pushing her back while arming herself with more crystals to fight with.

Meanwhile Celestia, Luna, Eraqus and even Lucky went up against the Parasite Queen along with the Spirits by their side while Sunset and the rest protected the Crusaders. The Queen released another ferocious hiss, ordering it's children to attack and control. There were a lot of Parasite, mainly because this was their nest, but that didn't matter as much as destroying them.

Celestia quickly slayed three and dived her Keyblade deep into her fourth before slicing it open and moving on. Bloom released her voice and pushed some Parasites away while allowing Nightingale to take action, using her kill them while also slashing against a few more that came her way. Luna guarded herself against one of the Parasites before pushing it back and slaying it. She slayed another one before flipping over her next and driving her heel into it before drilling her Keyblade into it. She remove it before three more came rushing toward her as she was in a very bad mood along with the others.

Winter Bell froze several of the Parasites and slashed a few using her arms and tail. More came crawling from the ceiling and began to drop down onto her, but she quickly froze them with a high blast of cold and wind. Cat Dancer rushed into hers and slashed them with her claws and daggers. Some Parasites began spitting corrosive acid at her, which she dodged and noticed. Five more started swarming toward her, which made her smile as she was really gonna enjoy killing these butt ugly insects slowly and painfully.

Eraqus and Lucky faced against the Queen and it was pretty big in size. It released a large blast of acid at them, which they jumped out of the way. Eraqus swung his Keyblade and released Chains of Light at the Queen. Restraining her and allowing Lucky to have a chance to attack, which she happily accepted as she ran to it (even though she was in heels) and kicked it hard in the stomach with her right leg before continuously punching it. The Queen hissed in pain before managing to break free from the chains and slapping Lucky away. "Lucky!" Eraqus cried before getting attacked by the Queen's arm.

The Spirits noticed this and managed to defeat their Parasites before going after the Queen. It blasted more acid at Lucky, but Bloom defended her and got hit, making her scream. Her sisters noticed this and were shocked before planting their anger onto the Queen. "Whirlwind Slash!" Nightingale cried as she attacked with violent gusts of wind. "Avalanche Storm!" Winter Bell cried as she released a huge blast of cold from her bell, greatly damaging the Queen. "Full Moon Cresta!" Cat Dancer cried as she raised her hands into the air and summoned out a big orb of energy before throwing it at the Queen.

The Queen hissed in pain once more before lowering herself as it seemed that it was finished. "Bloom, are you okay?" Nightingale asked with worry as her and the others went to her and Lucky with Eraqus following while being surprised from what happened. "I...ugh...I'm okay." Bloom replied while winching slightly as her back showed a pretty bad burn. "Heal!" Winter Bell chanted as she used her magic to heal the wound completely, which helped her greatly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra and Applejack were still going at it before eventually stopping to take a breath. "Not bad. you're just as strong as me." Terra complimented. "Maybe so, but I'm stronger." She replied before punching him hard in the gut and lifting him above her and throwing him across the room toward a wall. "Terra!" Aqua and Ventus cried out before getting pushed back into the same wall he was into by Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Nice try, darlings. But not good enough." Rarity said with a smirk before summoning out a sharp diamond blade from her right hand. "NOO!" The Crusaders cried out as they rushed over to the scene and raised their arms out.

"You have to stop. Please. Break free from the Parasite. It's on your backs." Scootaloo said. "We know. But if you squirts want to go first, we're happy to oblige." Rainbow replied as she raised her fist and attempt to punch Scootaloo. Just as she closed her eyes and was prepared to get hit, nothing happened. It was revealed to be Fluttershy who caught Rainbow Dash's fist, which shocked the Crusaders and the others. She looked at Rainbow firmly before kicking her in the side and hitting her with her right elbow after doing a small spin.

"Rainbow Dash. This isn't you. This isn't how you, Applejack, or Rarity are suppose to be." She stated firmly. "I see you finally grew a nerve, Fluttershy. Good." Rainbow replied with a smirk before dashing toward her to attack, but Twilight stepped in and stopped her in her tracks using her telekinesis. "Stop it!" She said firmly before making Rainbow crash into Rarity and Applejack. As they manged to get up, Terra, Aqua and Ventus saw the Parasites in their sight before going in with the amount of strength they had remaining and slashed them off the girls.

Doing so caused them to explode into goo before the trios fell to the ground. At that point the Parasite Queen raised itself up and hissed loudly over the loss of her children and attacked the Spirits using it's arms. Nightingale and Bloom were knocked away to one side of the chamber while Winter Bell and Cat Dancer were knocked toward the other. The Queen then started to glow with energy before spawning more of it's children from it's chest and sending them straight toward the Spirits. Each of them quickly got up before the Parasites attacked themselves to their chests, attempting to control them.

For a moment the Spirits stood completely still, making everyone fear that they were going to be controlled, but something unexpected happened. The Parasites immediately screeched in terror before detaching themselves from the Spirits and going back to their mother, confusing those around them. Auras began to cover around them and each one had a different color. Bloom had red, Nightingale had blue, Winter Bell had yellow, and Cat Dancer had purple.

 _(Disturbed- Stupify)_

Each Spirit released a powerful scream that echoed throughout the chamber, making the others cover their ears. Once they were done they turned their attention to the Queen. It started to move closer to them, but Bloom dashed toward it and punched it hard in the face before releasing a powerful shout, making the Queen move back a few feet. Nightingale dashed forward and attacked it with strong gusts of winds that actually cut off the Queen's mandibles as it was screaming in pain.

Winter Bell screamed toward it and releasing and wide blast of ice. The attack was strong and the Queen was getting completely frozen until it actually was. Finally was Cat Dancer as distance herself a bit before releasing a powerful blast of energy from her palms. The attack completely shattered the Queen, killing it in the process and any remains of it's children were now dying.

 _(Song End)_

The Crusaders, the Sirens, the rest of the Mane Eight, and the others were very shocked from this before the auras the Spirits were showing began to disappear and they each took in deep breaths and exhaled. They each looked at each other before turning to the others who had surprised expressions, which made them feel nervous and afraid of what they just did.

"Girls. What did you just do?" Sunset as she slowly approached them. "Let's just keep moving. It doesn't matter." Bloom replied as she turned away from her. "It DOES matter. It was almost like you were in Berserk Mode. How were able to reject control over the Parasites?" Lyra said as she joined up with Sunset. "Like our sister told you. It doesn't matter. Let's go." Nightingale replied. "But it doesn't make any sense. You four were with our friends for a while. Did something happen?" Twilight asked as she was just as curious and everyone else was.

"Just drop it, okay. We don't want to talk about it with any of you. So just drop it." Winter Bell stated firmly while closing her eyes tightly. Shortly after she said that another mysterious door appeared. This one was larger and immediately opened itself up. Without warning or thinking, the Spirits of Hope immediately went into the door. "Wait!" Fluttershy cried out, but they didn't listen to her.

The door remained open while Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were starting to wake up. "Ugh... what happened?" Rainbow asked as she rubbed her head while looking around. "Dashie!" Pinkie cried and she squeezed her tightly. "Pinkie...I...can't...breathe." Rainbow replied as her face was starting to turn purple before Pinkie eventually released her. "Rarity." Sweetie Belle cried as she hugged her sister, even though she was covered in goo. "Sweetie Belle, darling. What's going on and why am I covered in this disgusting substance? Eww!" Rarity replied as she placed a arm around her little sister before feeling her hair and seeing the goo on it.

"Where are we?" Applejack as Applebloom was hugging her. "A world created by Xehanort." Celestia replied as the adults approached them. "Xehanort? You mean that fella that's trying to take over the universe?" Applejack asked before receiving a nod. "Are Crimson and the others around?" She added. Everyone was silent from hearing those names before frowning. "What's wrong darlings?" Rarity asked around with concern. "They're all dead. Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and my boyfriend Vanitas are all dead." Adagio said as she and the Sirens joined in.

"What are you three doing here?" Rainbow asked firmly while glaring at them. "We're here to help too." Sonata replied with a slight smile. "You three? Last time I checked, you all caused a battle of the bands and made all of us fight each other while absorbing our negative energy. And if that's not enough. Your "boyfriend" absorbed our brothers and sister for his own selfish desires. So makes you think we're gonna believe you three developed a change of heart?" Rainbow asked as she crossed her arms while not changing her expression.

"Rainbow Dash." Luna called as Rainbow looked at her. "You, Applejack, and Rarity were under the influence of Parasites and you do not have prior knowledge of events that had transpired. The Sirens are correct. Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz, and Vanitas Novablitz are deceased. We were forced to kill them from the influence of the Parasite as well." She added with a serious yet calm tone.

Hearing that from her shocked Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity. Rarity covered her mouth in shock before tears developed in her eyes. Applejack and Rainbow gripped there fists tightly while hiding their eyes with their hair. "Girls... We know how you feel, but right now we need to keep on moving." Lucky said. "Aww, and leave me behind?" A familiar voice said surprising everybody.

Suddenly the Sirens, The Mane Eight, the Crusaders and Ventus were all shot with energy arrows coming from a portal that opened up in the middle of the area and were knocked back into the wall behind them. "Children!" Lucky cried as she and the rest of them adults were shocked to see this. "Give it up. No matter what you do, we're gonna win. First I'll take care of you folks then the kids and the Spirits of Hope." Xigbar said as he walked into the area while holding up his arrowguns with a smile.

Lucky, Terra, Aqua, Celestia, Luna and Eraqus hid their eyes in shadow while turning to face against Xigbar. "What's wrong? Gotta nothing left to say before you all die?" Xigbar asked. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" Lucky asked firmly. "I've seen what you kids can do." Xigbar replied. "We're not talking about them. I want you to listen to us, because we're not going to repeat ourselves." Lucky said angerly as she started walking toward him. Xigbar didn't care and started shooting at her. However Lucky knocked them away easily with her right arm, shocking him greatly.

"How did you-" Xigbar stuttered before getting interrupted. "Our kids never wanted to fight. They never did and were forced into this by Xehanort. This wasn't a life they chose, but accepted. However if you think we're gonna stand by and allow you to get away with their deaths and disgracing their memory, then you are a fool for ever abandoning Ansem the Wise." Hikari said as she took over Aqua and walked up with Lucky. "You all don't scare me." Xigbar said with slight fear before firing off his arrowguns. Hikari placed up a barrier within a second, making the energy arrows stick into the barrier before dropping to the ground, stunning Xigbar.

"We should." Leo said as he took over Terra before disappearing and reappearing right in front of Xigbar, hitting him hard in the stomach, making him gawk and dropping his arrowguns. "From now on, our family is off limits. You nor Xehanort will never come near us or our kids ever again. And because of your incompetence, you deserve a well made punishment." Celestia said as she raised her Keyblade at Xigbar before constraining him in Chains of Light. Afterwards he struggled to get free but couldn't. "Are you all gonna kill me too?" He asked.

"No. Death is too easy for you." Eraqus implied. "Hikari. Remember that spell I taught you?" He added while looking at her. "I remember it. I also taught it to Lucky for extra assurance. What do you say we use it?" She replied before looking at her friend. "Couldn't agree more." Lucky replied before her and Hikari raised their right hands at Xigbar. " _Heart corrupted by anger and hate. We release thee and shall no more hurt the innocent."_ They chanted as their hands began to glow auras of light. A dark aura engulfed Xigbar before he started grunting while falling to his knees. Then a small fragment of darkness was pulled out of his chest before heading over to the women.

"W-what did you do?" Xigbar asked once his grunts were finished. "We released Xehanort's heart fragment from your body. You are no longer apart of him and thus no longer have any abilities from him as well." Hikari explained before encasing the dark fragment in light, completely destroying it. Xigbar was incredibly shocked from this as his eye reverted to how it was before. "I can't believe this. How can a bunch of people do this to a god?" Xigbar said. "You're not a god. You never were and you shall remain a Nobody for the rest of your life and never retrieve your body back." Lucky stated before punching Xigbar hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Once the confrontation was finished Lucky took in a few breaths before looking at the children behind her who were incredibly surprised by what just happened. "Sorry about that children. The grownups needed to express some rage. Are you all alright?" She asked as she and the others approached them. "Yes, ma'am." Adagio replied. "Wow. I had no idea you could be so awesome, Ms. Charm." Rainbow added.

"That's what happens when someone messes with my kids. I've learn how to control my temper, but when you really push my limits then you'll see what happens next." Lucky stated casually. "Strong. Brave. And very protective. You are definitely one of a kind, Lucky." Leo stated as he placed the unconscious Xigbar on his shoulders while carrying him. "I'm flattered, Leo. But right now we need to talk to the Spirits." She replied with a kind smile.

"Let us do that." A voice said, slightly stunning everyone. "Who's there?" Applejack asked. "My name is Odd-Eyes. Me, my brothers and sister should talk to our friends." Odd-Eyes replied as his voice echoed through the chamber. "You sure, Odd-Eyes?" Sunset asked as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yes. Let us do the talking since we've been with them for a while." Dark Rebellion replied.

Taking their word, Sunset, Twilight and the others agreed to let the dragons talk to them as they all started to go through the still open door that was in the area.

 **End of the World: Final Rest**

Once everyone was inside, they were transported to a large cave like place with small amounts of water falling from small corners on the wall. "Oh my... This place is beautiful." Rarity commented as there was a radiance coming from the water. "Must be something Xehanort didn't want to destroy." Applejack said. "That almost makes me want to not destroy him." Aria replied. "I still can't believe you three are coming with us to stop Xehanort." Applejack said as she looked at the Sirens. "He needs to die. After all that we've been through, I don't expect you all to like us just because we're with you." Adagio speculated.

"We can't change the past. What you did was wrong, but for the time being...we'll trust you." Lyra said. "I think "trust" is the last word to use on them." Rainbow Dash stated. "Rainbow. We don't have time for arguments. Let's take Lyra's word for it and move on." Sunset replied. Rainbow Dash didn't like to just trust the Sirens. But she decided to just go with it for the time being.

Up ahead everybody noticed the Spirits near a small pond looking depressed. Before anybody made a move, Sunset, Twilight, Applebloom and Adagio had their accessories glowing before beams of light shot out of them and appeared was the Heavenly Dragons: Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starving Venom. The cave was big enough to hold all of them and wide enough for them to strength. "Wow. You four look so cool." Sonata said with awe. The dragons turned to see her and the others who were slightly surprised to see all of them together.

* * *

As they stated before, the dragons walked near the pond before stopping and noticing how upset the Spirits were. "Girls." Odd-Eyes called. Hearing his voice, Bloom, Nightingale, Winter Bell, and Cat Dancer turned to see them before turning back to the pond.

"Care to tell us what's wrong?" Dark Rebellion asked. "What's wrong is that we lost control." Nightingale replied, confusing him and the others. "That power we released... Where did it come from?" She added before looking at her hands. "I'm guessing from the children." Starving Venom suspected while crossing his arms. "What? How can this power come from them? They're dead." Cat Dancer replied while looking at him with his siblings wondering the same thing. "Well... We've managed to bond with them both mentally and physically. Our combined strengths allowed each of us to merge with them and in turn created a special form for them to use when fighting someone of immense power. Because of our friendships we became apart of their hearts just as they became apart of ours, and in doing so, I believe a fraction of them resides within each of us." Starving Venom suggested.

His siblings and the Spirits all looked at each other before back to him. "A fraction of Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas reside within us?" Clear Wing asked. "Yes. Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva are with Crimson. Dark Rebellion and Nightingale are with Sonic. You and Winter Bell are with Autumn, and myself and Cat Dancer are with Vanitas. Both light and darkness rest within their hearts, so by theory, we've obtained a power from them that allow us to tap into it at a crucial moment and use it for whatever advantages we come across." Starving Venom replied.

That type of theory was convincing, but the Spirits didn't feel too happy about it. "We've never really used a power like that before. For a long time we've lived in the light and never really lost control over anything. After using that power, I'm scared that if we use it again, we're not coming back from it." Bloom expressed while placing a hand on her heart. "Don't say that, Bloom. You won't lose control if you remember what really matters." Odd-Eyes replied. "The children was what mattered and we failed to protect and save them. If we only stopped Xehanort back at Castle Oblivion rather then going after their families then they wouldn't have been killed." Winter Bell stated harshly.

"Winter Bell, we didn't know what was happening and it was already too late. I miss them too, but remember, we swore to them that we would protect their families and friends. It's the least we can do." Clear Wing replied. "But what if we gain that power again and lose control? What if you four lose control too and we couldn't stop you?" Bloom said with worry. "That won't happen. We won't let it. You four would say the same thing to us if we were in your positions. The eight of us may lose control, but let's aim it at the enemy and use up everything we have inside at the person who took our friends away." Dark Rebellion replied strongly.

The Spirits were slightly stunned from hearing that before thinking it over. "You really think it'll work?" Nightingale questioned. "Yes. You all need to have courage. Stare at your fears and face them head on. That's what I usually do whenever I'm scared or worried." Odd-Eyes replied. "If you don't believe us, then let's make a promise." Clear Wing added. "Huh?" Everyone around her said. "We're your friends. No matter what happens, let's work together and stop Xehanort once and for all." She said as she raised her hand to Winter Bell.

"Protect our friends' families." Dark Rebellion said as he extended his hand to Nightingale. "Destroying every advantage he makes." Starving Venom said as he extended his hand to Cat Dancer. "And going home once things return to normal." Odd-Eyes concluded as he extended his hand to Bloom. They each smiled at the dragons before taking their hands. "Together. Always." Bloom asked as everyone nodded.

* * *

Once their conversation was over, each Heavenly Dragon and Spirit of Hope glowed their respected colors before returning to the others. "Whoa. Talk about a light show." Pinkie said. "Odd-Eyes?" Sunset asked as she looked at the pendant. "Don't worry, everything got cleared up." He replied. "Yes. Me and my sisters feel better at the moment." Bloom replied kindly. "That's good to hear. What did you eight talk about?" Sunset asked. "Telling them to not be afraid of darkness." Dark Rebellion responded. "It was more then that, but he's right." Nightingale said.

"I've had darkness in me once. Sonic got rid of it and helped me ease my worries." Twilight mentioned with a soft smile while looking at the fang pendant. "Crimson eases mine by just being himself. At times I always wonder what I would do with him whenever we were together." Lyra mentioned as she looked at the flower bracelet. "Don't worry too much." Clear Wing said. "C'mon, Clear Wing. People and beings worry because they want to make sure their loved ones would me safe." Winter Bell replied. "Yeah. I always worry about my friends and wonder if I'll see them each day." Applebloom said as she looked at her necklace. "I worry about that too." Sweetie Belle added while looking at her bracelet. "I worry about homework assignments. And friends, of course." Scootaloo concluded with a grin.

"I worry about things everyday." Fluttershy mentioned as she looked at her wings bracelet. "Sometimes worrying isn't enough. You have to make efforts to get things done and to get what you want." Starving Venom said. "That's true, but other times, believing makes it stronger. It'll guide you down a path you wanted to go to." Cat Dancer replied. "I agree. I no longer want power, instead I just wanted to be with Vanitas." Adagio said as she looked at her rose ring. "All of our kids brought something special into our lives. That's something that can never be forgotten. So let's all come together and stop Xehanort from rewriting the universe how he wants it to be." Lucky replied softly while looking at her bracelet.

Just then another door appeared. This one was incredibly big, which meant Xehanort had to be inside. "Once we go in, I'm not sure if we'll have a chance at coming out. We fight together and work as teams. Whatever struggles or quarrels we had before, put them to the side. Today, we will restore the universe. However, Xehanort might have something special for all of us, so take caution. Is Everyone ready to end this?" Celestia asked as she looked at everyone around her. "Yes!" Everyone cheered. Once that was made the door started to open.

The final battle begins now.

 **End of chapter 63.**

 **Almost there. Also, the music I placed here as a option doesn't belong to me, it belongs to their respected owners.**

 **See you all shortly.**


	64. Chapter 64: Together as One

Here **we are, everyone. The final showdown with Xehanort begins now.**

 **Thank you all who have stayed to enjoy this story. It's not perfect, but I am very proud to make this thanks to my imagination.**

 **Please enjoy. Also feel free to listen to the songs I've listed when the characters are fighting the enemies.**

Chapter 64: Together as One

 **End of the World: The Great Maw**

Once on the other side of the door, everyone was met by a large canyon area. It was pretty enormous. Almost like nothing existed here. But looks can be deceiving. Xigbar was placed within a holding capsule Hikari conjured up and shrunk him down to size while placing him in there.

The Mane Eight, the Crusaders, the Sirens, Eraqus, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Celestia, Luna, Lucky, Leo and Hikari haven been through a lot. They may have not been on any long adventures, but that doesn't excuse the losses they've endured. Being forced to kill the people they loved was something very traumatic. It was heartbreaking, but right now, they're going after the man responsible for placing them into this situation.

Up ahead Sunset noticed someone walking up from the other side of the canyon. Everyone stopped in their tracks as this person was starting to appear clearly to them. Once he came insight, everyone glared at him as he was revealed to be Xehanort.

He stopped walking and looked at the twenty-five people in front of him with a smile.

 _(Xehanort Theme)_

"All of this was decided. Those who would defile me and who would challenge me here and now. I am very impressed by each of your progresses. If only the Guardians of the Twilight were here. Alas they were never aware of these strenuous trials placed upon them. Instead, I've been given the opportunity to meet their families." He said before giving them a short bow out of respect.

"What you did to them will never be forgiven, Xehanort. You do not have the right to reshape the universe how only you want it to be. Doing so, you would blanket the worlds in darkness, reduce them to how your perspective sees them." Celestia stated as she took a step forward.

"But darkness covered the worlds once, in legend. This was curious tale to explore. I wanted to see if we were worthy of obtaining the precious light the legend speaks of. The Keyblade War was tremendous battle. The violent clash between light and darkness made the X-blades shatter into pieces. The Kingdom Knights were then absorbed into them as well as Harmony Dragon who was split into Inferno and Frostbite. However Hakai had his soul fractured and was dormant within unlike the others. When Crimson Nova and Sonic Blitz were chosen by the blades, Hakai's soul was placed within them as well as Autumn and Vanitas." Xehanort replied.

"What?" Eraqus said.

"Yet you all didn't know. When the boys had their hearts fractured by Sombra it was Hakai who saved them by melding their hearts together. It still wasn't enough until you, Celestia and your sister dived into their heart and restored it to how it was. Then Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle battled them and shattered their heart, but something happened to which I've never seen. You've managed to heal their heart and restore it into two." Xehanort replied.

"Because we've managed to heal their hurting. They were suffering a deep hurt and darkness was blinding their actions. If we hadn't done that, then they would've regretted destroying their own home." Twilight stated.

"Correct. I've orchestrated the Heartless War to separate the boys from their birth parents and place them with Lucky Charm. However, even after all your efforts to support them, you were never around that much due to your work hours. Am I wrong?" Xehanort said before pointing at Lucky.

 _(Song End)_

Lucky gasped from hearing that before a strain of her hair covered her right eye as she looked at the ground. "No. You're not wrong. I may not have been there when they needed me, but I've managed to support them as much as I could. They never had another father. I had to do everything by myself. When they got older they learned to mature and have independence, but they were still getting bullied for no reason at school. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm not alone anymore. I've obtained a family who cares about me and protects me." She added strongly while placing a hand on her heart and glared at Xehanort.

"She's right. We all became a family and that's how it's gonna stay." Applejack said as she stood with Lucky.

"Hmph. Brave words. However it is time for all to be dealt with." Xehanort replied before snapping his fingers.

* * *

Doing so, the ground started to rumble. Then from the corners of the canyon were Heartless emerging. They weren't alone as Nobodies appeared from the cliffs along with a thousand Unversed. Behind Xehanort were Nightmares that started to approach before stopping right behind him. Everyone was surrounded by a massive army of monsters from different races. In total, there were four thousand of them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Heartless. Nobodies. Unversed. Dream Eaters. Each of these creatures carry out a purpose and will never stop until it's complete. Clearly you all do not have a chance at victory against them. However, if you all surrender to me immediately I will spare your lives and give you back what you hold dear." Xehanort stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ventus asked firmly.

Xehanort snapped his fingers again and above him was something unbelievable. It was Harmony Dragon, only his appearance was different. His scales were pitch-black. His wings were larger then normal. Black gears were embedded in his chest and shoulders. His claws were sharper. And he had purple cracks around his face along with dark blue eyes and the Spheres of Harmony attached to him were covered in dark auras.

"What is that?" Lyra asked.

"That's... Harmony Dragon." Eraqus answered.

"Correct. I fused him with the Time Eater to form Time Dragon. With his power, I can bring the children back from their deaths." Xehanort said as he brought out projects of Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas hanged onto crosses.

This surprised everyone. The chance of having the Guardians back was extremely tempting. All they had to do was surrender and they'll be able to be reunited with them again. Each group looked at each other on what they needed to do before Sunset took a step forward.

"No." She said firmly.

"What? Don't you want them back?" Xehanort replied, slightly stunned from that response.

 _(Link To All)_

"You don't get it, Xehanort. You won't win and you won't bribe us with the attempts at resurrecting those we lost. No matter what you say, it will never sway us from stopping you and freeing Harmony Dragon." She said strongly before raising out her hand and summoning a Keyblade that belonged to her brother, Crimson.

"These Keyblades don't belong to us nor were we chosen to obtain them. But I don't care. I'm proud to wield it and use it to light the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy again." Twilight added as she stood next to Sunset while summoning out her Keyblade that belonged to her boyfriend, Sonic.

"And the rest of us are gonna fight with them. Our friendship with the boys was honest and pure. Sure we may argue over things, but we never abandon each other." Applejack stated as she and the rest of the girls joined with Sunset and Twilight.

"As a parent, it's our number one job to protect our children when things become dangerous. Starting now, I'm fighting to protect all of my kids." Lucky said proudly as she walked forward.

"You banished us to the Realm of Darkness, Xehanort. When the Heartless War reigned down at our world we tried to stop you and failed. We will never make that mistake again." Eraqus said strongly as he and his kids placed on their Keyblade armors.

"Our nephews and niece didn't deserve any of this. They didn't do anything wrong or thirst for power. Your influences made them who they are and starting right now we'll make sure you'll never hurt anyone ever again." Luna said as she and Celestia placed on their Keyblade armor.

Xehanort was speechless. For the first time in his whole life he had never seen so many people show so much care for others.

"That is our answer?" He asked.

"Yes. Just like what Crimson and Sonic told you before. We walk the Road to Dawn. Consume the Darkness, return it to light." Sunset replied as everyone prepared themselves for battle.

"You can try as many times as you like. But you will all become one with the darkness!" Xehanort stated as he lifted himself up and merged himself into Time Dragon's chest before making it raise it's hands up to send his armies to attack.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

Every creature roared into the air before rushing over to the Guardians. Lyra summoned out her Keyblade as well, but before anyone could make a move, a massive amount of light burst from them and the Heavenly Dragons and Spirits of Hope appeared, stunning the monsters.

"Come on, everyone. Together!" Odd-Eyes yelled. Agreeing with that, Sunset and Lyra leaped on top of him before straddling him. Twilight joined with Dark Rebellion. The Crusaders, Applejack were with Clear Wing. And the Sirens partnered with Starving Venom. Bloom went with Odd-Eyes while the rest of her sisters joined the others and prepared themselves for battle.

After that short stall, each army resumed their attack and charged forward while Xehanort took flight and watched them from above while being a little surprised to see the Heavenly dragons.

* * *

Sunset, Lyra, Odd-Eyes and Bloom Diva went after the Heartless.

 _(Rise from the Ashes- Stria)_

"Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes screamed as he leaped into the air and released a powerful burst of flames from his mouth.

The attack burned and killed a small amount of Heartless, but just enough to allow Sunset and Lyra to jump off of him and attack. Together they slashed through numerous Heartless while watching each others backs. There were so many, but they didn't care as long as they were getting destroyed. "Reflect Shout!" Bloom Diva yelled as she released a powerful scream that complete destroyed thirty Heartless. She then released more of her attack but had to be careful as it could also cause her to lose her voice if she uses it too much.

Odd-Eyes blasted more Heartless and used his tail to knock them away. Sunset and Lyra kept their teamwork up, but it looked like they were getting overwhelmed. "Ready?" Lyra asked. "Yeah." Sunset replied as they connected their free hands together. Doing so caused a red and yellow to appear around them as Lyra's hair started to become wild while Sunset's started to stick upwards. They both entered Berserk Mode, even though they no longer have darkness in their hearts, they still have this power and summoned it when they needed to.

Together they ran toward the Heartless and continuously slashed each and every one of them without stopping. This rage was pointed directly to them, so it was okay to use this, especially since they managed to control it at a degree.

Bloom released one more scream to destroy a large portion of Heartless. She then took in a breath before getting knocked to the ground. She was about to get killed until Odd-Eyes stepped in and protected her while firing off more flames from his mouth. "Bloom, are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. I don't know how much I can manage." She replied while getting up. "Remember what we talked about. You can do it and we can win." He stated. Understanding what he was talking about and remembering what she promised to her friend, Bloom closed her eyes before a red aura started to appear around her body. Odd-Eyes developed a yellow aura around him as he roared ferociously.

"Spiral Flare Shout!" They both yelled as they combined their attacks as one and dealt a powerful blow toward the Heartless.

There were still more left, so all four of them yelled in the air while running to the remaining Heartless who were ready to fight again.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

Twilight, Dark Rebellion, Fluttershy, and Nightingale went after the Unversed.

 _(Calm Before the Storm- Hollow Point Heroes)_

 _"_ Revolt of Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion yelled as he dragged his fang into the ground while charging at the enemy and raising it upwards, slashing numerous Unversed.

Twilight ran against them and slashed through a few before ponying up and taking flight. She then dived down at a large Unversed and slashed downward to destroy it before going back to the sky.

Fluttershy and Nightingale also took flight as they endlessly started kicking the Unversed. "Whirlwind Slash!" Nightingale yelled as she released a powerful gust of wind, destroying a large amount of Unversed. She then used her talons to pick up one up before spinning around and throwing it at a group of them, knocking them down before destroying them.

Fluttershy stayed in the air while diving down and continued kicking away her enemies while throwing some punches in the mix. One Unversed tackled her to the ground and raised it's claw to kill her, but before it could Nightingale rushed over and kicked it away before using her talons to pierce into it's body as it started to vanish. "Thank you." Fluttershy said. "You're welcome. C'mon, we gotta put these things in their place." Nightingale replied before a yellow aura covered her body as she dashed forward while screaming.

Dark Rebellion and Twilight flew side by side before diving downward to attack. They managed to destroy ten Unversed, but more kept on coming. "They won't stop will they?" Twilight asked. "No. But we have to keep on going. This is for Sonic!" Dark Rebellion replied before roaring into the air as a blue aura appeared around him. He then opened up his wings and released a strong current of blue lightning that electrocuted twenty Unversed.

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated on the power inside of her. Her hair started to stick upward. Her glasses transformed into a Midnight Sparkle design and she developed a blue aura around her while opening her eyes. She went into Berserk Mode and dashed forward before slashing Unversed after Unversed while showing how mad she was.

Nightingale crashed into the ground and was soon held down by a few small Unversed while trying to get them off her. Fluttershy saw the danger she was in before narrowing her eyes and dashing toward her while screaming. She punched, kick, and elbow the Unversed before they all got destroyed. She then helped Nightingale up before they both charged in to attack again.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

The Crusaders, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Clear Wing and Winter Bell dealt with the Nobodies.

 _(Fable- Killing Our Memories)_

 _"_ Helldive Whirlwind Strike!" Clear Wing yelled as she dashed toward the Nobodies while creating a twister around her body to smash them.

The Crusaders rode on Winter Bell's tail due to them not being able to fight, but want to be apart of it. "Avalanche Storm!" Winter Bell yelled as she released a strong blast of cold and ice from her bell toward her enemies. "Go Winter Bell!" Applebloom cheered. "You too Clear Wing!" Sweetie added. "Yeah, smash those monsters!" Scootaloo added too.

Applejack punched numerous Nobodies and gave one a powerful kick that sent it toward the others and caused them to disappear. Rarity pierced a good amount with her diamondkinesis ability and even used it as a hoverboard to crash into them as a attack. Rainbow Dash sped through a large column of Nobodies using her super speed and kept it up until she met with a very big Nobody. It looked at her before raising it's fist to attack, but she smirked and ponied up before taking flight.

She dodged the attack and aimed herself at it's head, delivering a strong and fast punch. The large Nobody only stumbled a bit, but then Rainbow turned around and noticed something coming before smirking at moving out of the way. It was Clear Wing as she smashed right through the Nobody, leaving a large hole in it's chest before it started to vanish.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow said to her. "I know, right?" I use my head all the time when it comes to fights." Clear Wing replied while tapping her skull with her finger. Rainbow liked that before they noticed more Nobodies on the ground. Clear Wing developed a green aura around her body before releasing a powerful flap and dived down to attack. "Here we come!" Rainbow yelled as she followed her.

Pinkie pulled out some rocks from her hair (I have no idea why she puts rock in there) and charged them up before throwing them at some Nobodies. They exploded on impact and caused the others to be confused as they stared at Pinkie. "Say hello to my little friends." She said in a cool tone before throwing a barrage of super charged rocks at the rest of the Nobodies.

Winter Bell was soon surrounded by Nobodies and released another blast of ice from her body. "Look at them all. You think we can stop them all?" Applebloom asked. "We will. No matter the odds, we can never give up. Too much is on the line." Winter Bell replied as a yellow aura appeared around her body before she released another blast.

Once it looked like things looked good, Winter Bell and the Crusaders flew over to help out Applejack and Rarity. Clear Wing and Rainbow joined in the mix as they smashed into more Nobodies. "Whirlwind Storm Strike!" Clear Wing and Winter Bell yelled as they combined their attacks by mixing cold and ice with Clear Wing's spin.

Every Nobody was gone in seconds. However just as things seemed calm, more came in to fight. "Will this ever end?" Rarity complained. "I don't think so. C'mon ya'll. Let's give it all we've got." Applejack replied.

Agreeing with that suggestion, the girls charged at the remaining Nobodies and screamed louder than possible.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

Lastly, the Sirens, Lucky, Celestia, Luna, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Eraqus, Leo, Hikari, Starving Venom, and Cat Dancer dealt with the Nightmare Dream Eaters.

(Cult to Follow- _Leave It All Behind_ )

"Calamity Distortion!" Starving Venom screamed as he opened up his fang platings and released a large energy blast from his wings.

"Full Moon Cresta!" Cat Dancer yelled as she raised her hands up and gathered up a large energy sphere before throwing it at the Nightmares.

Each attack was incredibly powerful and destroyed a large fraction of Nightmares. Lucky ran in and punched a few of the rest before delivering a strong roundhouse kick. She then noticed one attempting to attack her, but instead she cartwheeled out of the way before punching it.

Ventus released a Strike Raid on a few Nightmares before gaining his Keyblade back and attacking a large crowd using Aeroza. Aqua used Ars Arcanum on a large Nightmare and easily destroyed it before shooting a Triple Blizzaga Blast at a crowd. Terra slammed his Keyblade onto the ground, releasing a strong Rock Wave at the Nightmares, destroying them. Another group tried to get to him, but he used Graviza to ground them into the floor before striking at them with great force.

Celestia destroyed three Nightmares before facing off against a large one. She ran to it just as it was before leaping above it and slaying it down. Luna dealt with four large Nightmares. They striked at her, but she defended herself using Barrier before pushing them away and used Ragnarok to finish them off. Eraqus handled some annoying Nightmare that kept on disappearing and reappearing when he least expected it. When it reappeared he immediately chained it with Chains of Light before destroying it with his Keyblade and moving on to the next.

"How many of these things are there?" Adagio asked as was sitting on Starving Venom's shoulder. "Umm... One, two, three, four..." Sonata replied as she was counting the Nightmares while on Starving's neck. "We don't need counting, Sonata." Aria said with irritation while sitting on Starving's other shoulder. "Just making sure we were winning." Sonata pouted. "We are. No more arguing from you two. When this is all over you can fight as much as you like." Starving Venom said as he really didn't feel like listening to this right now.

He then summoned a dark purple aura before releasing all of his fang platings and aimed them at the Nightmares, completely devouring them. "Wow. Guess that's why your name is Starving Venom." Sonata said while her friends were a little disgusted at the fact that he was literally eating his enemies.

"Starving Venom. How about that teamwork you promised us." Cat Dancer asked after looking away from his feasting. Once he reeled in his platings he nodded to her suggestion as they started running together. "Full Moon Distortion!" They yelled as jumped into the air. Cat released a light purple aura around her while raising her hands into that air to create her energy sphere, only this time Starving Venom added his energy into it, making it twice as big as it once was. She then threw it at the Nightmares, eradicating them completely.

As they fell back to the ground more Nightmares came in as Lucky and the others joined the group. "They're not gonna give us a break, are they?" She asked around. "Doesn't look like it. Maybe Leo and Hikari can help out." Terra replied as his and Aqua's armors changed colors. "Let's get busy." Leo stated while getting into a stance. "Yeah. Let's." Hikari agreed.

Once everyone caught their breaths, they all screamed while running toward their enemies, prepared to fight even longer then before.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

One by one. The Heartless. The Nobodies. The Unversed. The Nightmares. Each group was getting defeated by the Guardians of the Twilight.

Then what felt like a eternity, all creatures were killed and destroyed. Each person breathed heavily from all the fighting they had to do. Xehanort was very, very shocked that four thousand monsters were defeated by thirty beings. It was impossible. He then approached them by returning to the ground while feeling angry over this loss.

"I must admit. You all were beyond my expectations." He said while looking at all of them.

"We'll go to the ends of the earth to stop you." Rainbow replied while pointing at him.

"Admirable. However I shall not be beaten easily. The children were strong and talented, but they lacked releasing the darkness within them. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Xehanort stated.

"That's not true! Not at all! The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in to the darkness, but deep down there's a light that never goes out. Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade Wielder, didn't you? But darkness stole your heart and the Keyblade with it. Darkness does existence. I wish it never did, but it does. It's the other half and the opposite of light. Together as one they can co-exist. You never thought of this, but darkness isn't evil. The person behind the darkness makes it evil. You only see it as a way to get what you want, but that's not how life works." Adagio replied.

"Oh? This coming from three girls who use to be powerful until you all were banished to Canterlot City. After that, you tried to get your equestrian magic back and failed because of the magic of friendship. I offered you a chance to gain whatever you wanted, but in the end you allowed your emotions to cloud your ambitions. No wonder you three can't do anything anymore and how you couldn't even save Vanitas." Xehanort stated thoroughly.

The Sirens gasped from hearing that before turning their attention to the ground, feeling despair from how weak they were. "Leave them alone." Sunset said as she took a step forward.

"What's this? You're willing to defend them? After everything they did?" Xehanort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. It's confusing on how I feel about them now, but I believe they've changed. If they haven't then they wouldn't have stayed to have fought along side us. Say whatever you want about us, but leave them out of it." Sunset replied strongly, shocking the Sirens.

"Touching. Let's see what happens after I take your magic away." Xehanort said before Time Dragons eyes started glowing.

Suddenly Sunset, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Lyra felt a sudden pulse from their hearts before falling onto their knees while gripping their chests in pain.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Lucky asked with concern as she looked at them along with the others.

Each of the Mane Eight struggled to breathe for a few seconds before magical energies before to disperse out of them and go into the dragon, making him stronger then before as their magic made the Spheres of Harmony glow darkly.

"Ha. ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Now that your magic belongs to me, it's time you all are to be dealt with." Xehanort said as Harmony Dragon charged up a energy blast from it's mouth before firing it at the Guardians.

"No!" Clear Wing shouted as she got in the way and began absorbing the energy from the attack.

Once the attack was finished, Clear Wing crossed her arms before releasing the energy right back at her father. Time Dragon got hit and the attack made him get pushed back before he managed to kept still. Clear Wing then fell to the ground as her siblings rushed over to her.

"Sister, are you okay?" Starving Venom asked.

"Yeah. That was a lot of energy to absorb. I don't think I can do that again." She replied.

"Because an attack like that can't be absorbed again." Xehanort stated as he made Time Dragon charge up another blast before directing it at the Mane Eight. The attack was quick and the Spirits weren't gonna make it in time. However something really unexpected happened.

The attack was blocked by four spinning Keyblades before it died out. The Keyblades belonged to Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas. Then they went toward the ground before four blinding lights illuminated the area, making everyone cover their eyes.

"Xehanort! Don't you dare harm our friends and family." Unison voices said before the lights faded.

Once they did everyone was shocked and surprised to see who it was. "C-Crimson?" Lyra asked. "S-Sonic?" Twilight asked. "A-Autumn?" The Crusaders asked. "V-Vanitas?" The Sirens asked.

The quartet opened their eyes before looking around at the people closes to them while smiling. "My children... How? We all thought you were dead?" Lucky asked tearfully.

"We were. But then we felt these warm lights in the Void. They were from you all and they were fading, which meant that you were in trouble. So, Hakai and his brothers guided us back to where you all were. Then we rushed in to save you all before you were toasted." Crimson explained while placing a hand on his hip.

"They also told us that you guys were fought four thousand enemies. That's so not fair. We wanted to be apart of that too, but our resurrections needed time. Still stinks how you guys get to be awesome without us." Sonic pouted while crossing his arms.

"Isn't it more important to save people rather then just be apart of the action?" Autumn asked her brother.

"I know. But still, we could've kicked some serious butt." Sonic replied.

"What matters now is that we're here. We're alive and Xehanort is right there waiting to fight us." Vanitas pointed out.

Crimson, Sonic and Autumn looked at him before turning to Xehanort. "It matters not. I am still far powerful then you all. No tricks you make will ever defeat me." Xehanort boasted.

"Yeah, about that. The Kingdom Knights gave us a little gift. You really shouldn't have let them go, Xehanort." Sonic replied while placing his hands behind his head.

"What?" Xehanort questioned.

"Heavenly Dragons. Spirits of Hope." The Guardians called as their friends were still shocked to see them alive along with the rest.

"Y-Yes, children?" Bloom Diva replied quietly.

"Let's all work together. We need Zarc and Ray." Crimson explained.

"What? Crimson, I'm not sure if they're strong enough to stop him." Odd-eyes replied.

"Wow. After being dead for like eight hours I thought you all would be positive to see us and fight together." Crimson said.

"We do. But this is a a lot to take it right now." Celestia pointed out.

"We know. But let's go ahead and do it. We've a test to complete, right?" Sonic replied while looking at her with a smirk.

A little confused from hearing that, Celestia and Luna remembered the Mark of Mastery before smiling at the children.

"C'mon, everyone. Together." Autumn said as she and her brothers summoned out their Keyblades.

Wasting no more time and suggesting to ask questions and be happy later, everyone agreed to bring out Zarc and Ray even though the others have no idea who they are. Raising their Keyblades up, Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, and Vanitas closed their eyes before colored auras covered their bodies.

"Courage." Crimson said.

"Vengeance." Sonic said.

"Hatred." Autumn said.

"Desire." Vanitas said.

"We bring you as one to restore harmony. Be here to fight for the right cause." They said in unison before shooting energy out of their Keyblades and aiming them into the sky, creating a portal for the Heavenly Dragons. On cue, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starving Venom went into the portal and combined as one.

"Sympathy." Vanitas said.

"Reliability." Autumn said.

"Kindness." Sonic said.

"Compassion." Crimson said.

"We call on you to bring hope and shine the light on those who live in the dark and want nothing more than destroy what we hold dear. Come to our aid and let us protect the innocent." They said in unison again before summoning out another portal for the Spirits of Hope. They understood what they needed to do and went straight into the portal without wasting time. "As for the rest. Please lend us your strength. May our power be yours and vice versa." They added, talking to their friends and family while offering their hands to them.

Not understanding any of this at all, Sunset and Lyra started walking toward them. Twilight went next, then the Crusaders, the rest of the Mane Eight, Lucky, the Sirens, Celestia, Luna, Eraqus, Ventus, Aqua, and finally Terra.

When they all came in a rainbow of light engulfed them all as they were becoming one as well. Within a few minutes, The portals and the rainbow of light disappeared and out came Zarc, Ray, and the Golden Knight of Harmony wielding the Sword of Harmony.

* * *

Xehanort had no words to say from seeing the three beings in front of him.

"Xehanort. You have damaged so many lives for your own selfish desires. You show no remorse from your actions and have brought pain and suffering to those around you. We can never forgive you to a great extent." The Knight said with a deep male voice.

"Darkness has tainted your heart. You allowed it to consume you and corrupt your very mind. You have even possessed the father of the Heavenly Dragons and had killed their mother long ago." Zarc said firmly.

"Your time has come. Let's end this here and now." Ray concluded.

Xehanort was frustrated from hearing that. He never was frustrated since he obtained knowledge of the future, but this was clearly something he never expected nor saw coming to his very sight. "You still understand nothing. Every light must fade. Every heart return to darkness! I decide is right! This is my world and I decide it's fate along with the rest!" He said with anger as Time Dragon roared from his emotions.

"If this is your world, then it's a world we don't want to be apart of." The Golden Knight stated as he pointed his sword to him.

 _(Final Boss Phase 1)_

The Time Dragon roared at them before creating a fist with his right hand before blasting the Knight with a swarm of Shadow Heartless. Instantly the Golden Knight began to endlessly slash through the swarm. Once it was finished he dashed forward and attempted to strike the beast, but Time Dragon countered by creating a diamond barrier to protect him from the attack. The Knight was then pushed back as his feet dragged on the ground before he stopped.

Time Dragon then placed his hands together and created a massively large ball of black fire before throwing it at the Knight. Ray stood in his way and created a shield of light to defend herself and him with. She struggled to hold it before pushing forward and sending the attack toward the sky. Afterwards she dismissed her shield before running toward Time Dragon and sprouting her wings to take flight. Once she was close she released a beam of energy at one of his black gears, destroying it and harming him greatly.

The dragon roared before swatting Ray away with great force. The Golden Knight caught her before Time Dragon took flight and charged at all of them. Zarc stepped in and the two clamped hands together. Both Zarc and Time Dragon struggled to see who was stronger, but Time Dragon decided to cheat as he was charging up a blast from his mouth. He fired it at Zarc, damaging his chest before receiving a strong punch to the face.

"Zarc!" The Knight and Ray cried before going in to help him.

They both took flight and floated in midair before shooting beams of light at more of his gears, making him scream in agony and showing the trio that the gears are his weakness. "Zarc. Aim for the gears." The Knight told him. "Gotcha." Zarc replied before releasing a powerful blast of energy from his mouth and aiming it at a gear.

Time Dragon saw this and brought out his diamond barrier to defend himself with. Then he suddenly dashed forward at incredible speed and instantly knocking the trio into the ground with great force. He then raised a hand to them and they all got surrounded by dark auras before being raised into the air. He then squished his hand and that caused the trio to scream in pain. He added his other hand over it and squeezed tighter which in turn made them scream louder.

 _(Song end)_

 _"_ Surrender. You all have lost." Xehanort implied.

As the trio struggled they screamed even louder, but not from pain, from wanting more power and to reach their breaking points.

"Ahh!" They whaled into the heavens before auras of light and darkness surrounded them and they broke free from Time Dragon's telekinesis.

"What?!" Xehanort said with a shocked tone.

 _(Final Boss Phase 2)_

Once the trio was free they looked at Time Dragon before Golden Knight dashed toward him at rapid speed and pierced him hard with his sword. He screamed in pain just before Ray stepped in and destroyed the rest of the gears on his body. Time Dragon fell to his knees, but the battle was far from over as he created large orbs of black ice and blast them with rapid speed. Like before Ray created a shield to defend herself and her friends.

The attacks were getting deflected before they eventually stopped. Once they did Zarc stepped in and called upon massive clouds from the sky and released a storm of white lightning on Time Dragon. The attack was very brutal, but once it was finished after a second Zarc punched him hard in the face. Time Dragon stumbled a bit before looking at Zarc and sprouting his wings before releasing a strong beam of dark energy from them.

Zarc took the attack and screamed in pain before the attack officially stopped. When it did he was punched in the face by the dragon before getting scratched in the chest as well. Golden Knight dashed in and released a strong wave of energy slashes that greatly damaged Time Dragon and even Xehanort. He then thought of another idea to beat him, but it was gonna be risky. Looking at the dragon, Golden Knight dashed in and used his sword to destroy a Sphere of Harmony.

Doing so released it's energy and it went toward the knight while changing from dark energy into light energy. He was infused with it and felt slightly different then before. When Time Dragon released a dark Firaga from his mouth toward the Knight he instantly summoned out a diamond barrier the defended himself from the attack. Xehanort, Time Dragon, Zarc and Ray were very surprised by this as well as the Knight.

With another rapid dash, the Golden Knight destroyed another Sphere of Harmony, releasing it's energy and transferring it into his body. Time Dragon then punched Golden Knight far before he stopped and regrouped with Zarc and Ray.

"I know how we can beat him. When I destroyed the Spheres, their energies are released and get reverted into light." Golden Knight explained.

"So all we have to do is destroy the Spheres?" Ray asked.

"Yes." Golden Knight replied.

"What about Harmony Dragon? The Elements are apart of him. If we destroy them then won't he been destroyed as well?" Zarc asked.

"That is a possibility. But we have to do this. For our friends. For our homes. For the worlds. For the universe." Golden Knight replied calmly.

"Zarc, he's right. It's very difficult to do, but we must do this even if we don't want to." Ray informed.

Zarc thought about it for a few seconds before responding, "Okay."

 _(Song end)_

Golden Knight, Ray: The Angel of Salvation, and Zarc: The Supreme Dragon of Harmony stared at Time Dragon before aiming themselves right at him.

( _Same old War- Our Last Night)_

Time Dragon instantly stopped time itself, which caused the Trinity to be completely frozen. Then he disappeared before reappearing right in front of them and striking them hard and fast. He then resumed time and it made the Trinity crash into the ground. They managed to get up and before Time Dragon could stop time again Ray dashed into the air. "Blinding Light!" She yelled as she released a powerful light that blinded him while Knight and Zarc covered their eyes.

When she was finished she dived in and destroyed two more Spheres of Harmony, causing Time Dragon to stumble back in pain. The energies went inside of her as she could feel them becoming pure again. Once Time Dragon had his sight returned he noticed Zarc right in front of him before he was delivered with a headbutt. He grabbed his head while struggling in pain before Zarc punched his chest, destroying two more Spheres of Harmony.

Four remained and as Time Dragon got himself together Xehanort noticed what they were doing and had to stop it. They summoned a circle of dark fire before releasing it at their enemies. "Barrier!" Golden Knight chanted as he summoned out a large barrier that protected him and his friends. Once it disappeared, Golden Knight gripped onto his sword tightly before suddenly disappearing. Time Dragon stopped time again to determine where Knight was going to be, but then in a flash, two more Spheres of Harmony were destroyed.

Time Dragon roared before time was restored, leaving Zarc and Ray wondering what happened. "How did you do that?" Xehanort questioned. "You're the Seeker, Xehanort. You've already got knowledge of the future, so you should already know the answer." Knight replied while sounding like a bragger.

With only two remaining, Golden Knight quickly dispersed of them, making Time Dragon scream again as he was getting weaker while the Trinity was getting stronger.

 _(Song end)_

All of the Spheres of Harmony had been destroyed, leaving Time Dragon in a weakened state. Golden Knight then joined back with his friends before raising the Sword of Harmony into the air. "Zarc. Ray. Share your energy with me." He asked. Nodding to his request, Zarc raised his head up up into the air, transferring his power from the Spheres into the Sword. Ray spread her arms and released her energies toward the Sword as well, making it radiate and grow longer.

"It is futile. You cannot destroy me. You cannot defeat me. My dream must become a reality." Xehanort said with frustration.

"Your dream only caused pain. You've given life to other people, but treated them as servants rather then friends. If only you made a friend, hadn't forced your heart on others and treat people how you want to be treated, then none of this would be happening, Xehanort. You have no-one to blame but yourself." Golden Knight replied, revealing the truth about Xehanort.

He then dashed forward while screaming loudly and raising his sword up. Images of Crimson Nova, Sonic Blitz, Autumn Novablitz, Vanitas Novablitz, Leo Novablitz, Hikari Xion, Lucky Charm, Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Lyra Heartstrings, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Master Eraqus, Aqua, and Terra all flashed from him before he released the final slash.

Time Dragon roared in pain while Xehanort screamed in pure agony, but it wasn't over yet. Zarc and Ray summoned out their final attacks as well.

Images of Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starving Venom flashed from Zarc before he fired a massive blast of light from his mouth. Images of Bloom Diva, Nightingale, Winter Bell, and Cat Dancer flashed from Ray before she fired a massive blast of light from her hands.

Combined with Golden Knight's attack, Time Dragon continued roaring as Xehanort was removed from him and he reverted back to Harmony Dragon.

* * *

The final battle was now officially over as Xehanort placed a hand on his arm while standing up weakly and noticing Harmony Dragon reformed before turning his sight to the Trinity who defeated him.

"Well played you three. I guess it's time for my death. As you've stated, I feel no remorse for my actions. Do what you must. I have nothing left up my sleeve to trigger." Xehanort said, accepting his defeat.

"Actually, Xehanort..." A voice said before Hakai, Alpha, and Omega appeared next to Golden Knight. "...death will not be your punishment." Alpha finished.

"Harmony Dragon. We apologize for what we did to you under your corruption." Knight said as he looked at the dragon.

"I wasn't in the right state of mind. You did what you must. Pretty soon...I'll be joining my wife, Aura." He replied kindly while knowing that he was about to die.

"What about your children? They missed you and want to be with you." Zarc pointed out.

"As much as I would love to have that with all my heart, I'm afraid I will have to leave them. However they won't be alone. They've become apart of this new family and made interesting friends. But before I go, allow me to grant you all three wishes." Harmony replied before coughing a bit.

"Three wishes? But why?" Ray asked.

"Because all of you have done so much in so many worlds. The Guardians of the Twilight have made Harmony happen on it's own and protect the innocent from falling into darkness. Those four children are very unique. Getting involved in some other people's business when they don't have to. This is the least I could do for your efforts, so you deserve a reward and I won't take no for a answer." Harmony replied as he slowly started to get up while spreading his wings a little.

Three wishes... They could be any in the world. However three were their limit, so they all had to be good for everybody. Golden Knight, Zarc, and Ray looked at each other before nodding to take turns making a wish.

"Our first wish. Xehanort, you shall live out the rest of eternity trapped within the Sword of Harmony and be used by no-one ever again." Golden Knight announced, shocking the dark seeker. Harmony Dragon closed his eyes before reopening them as they faded out and glowed white. Xehanort started to glow a dark aura around him before it completely consumed him as he started to scream before becoming dark energy and going into the Sword Knight was holding. He also summoned out a Golden Scabbard and placed the Sword of Harmony within it while adding a lock for extra support.

"Our second wish. Please return the worlds to how they were before. So that everyone can go back to their normal lives." Zarc asked. Just like with Golden Knight, Harmony's eyes glowed white again and with a blink it seemed as though nothing happened. "It is done. When you all leave this world, all of the worlds will go back to their original states." He established, making Zarc feel good from hearing that.

"Our final wish. Please great dragon, allow Leo Novablitz and Hikari Xion to be revived. Allow them to be with their children in other worlds as well." Ray asked as she intertwined her hands together while closing her eyes. Nodding to that last request, Harmony's eyes became white once more and he blinked, granting the wish.

"It is done. Thank you all for defeating this evil. Kingdom Hearts is very grateful to all of you. Now, may the future be how you all want it to be. Goodbye, everyone." He added before glowing white and completely disappearing forever.

"His kids are gonna be really upset when they hear about this." Zarc said.

"They will, but they'll have comfort to help with their grief." Knight replied before turning to the other Knights. "Here. I don't need to tell you three to keep it safe. Also, I thought you wanted to rest in piece, Hakai?" He added while giving the Sword to Hakai.

"I did say that and wanted that. But it's been a while since I've seen my brothers. I've changed my mind and decided to stay with them for now on." Hakai replied as he took the weapon.

"Now it's time for all of us to go home. Here, take this." Alpha said as he presented a door for the Trinity. "This door will lead to Destiny Beach at Canterlot City. It's been a honor meeting you all." He added before giving out a short bow.

"How am I suppose to fit in there?" Zarc asked as the door was too small for him.

"That's where we come in." Omega stated with a chuckle before he and his brothers placed a hand on Knight's, Ray's shoulder while placing a hand on Zarc's tail.

Doing so, each of them glowed before being turned to energy and flying straight into the door without sparring a word.

"Brothers... Let's go home." Hakai asked.

"Yes. We've missed you, brother." Alpha replied.

"A lot actually. I mean you're the youngest of the family so of course we would." Omega added.

The three Kingdom Knights chuckled from that before Kingdom Hearts appeared right above them. Together they each started to float, returning to their homes.

 **End of Chapter 64.**

 **Took a whole year, but that's that.**

 **There's actually one more chapter left, the epilogue.**

 **Stay tuned for that and witness the ending.**

 **See you all soon for one last time.**


	65. Chapter 65: After the Battle

**Final Chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 65: After the Battle

 **Canterlot City: Destiny Beach**

The sun was just on the edge of the horizon while the skies were clear with stars emerging left and right. Then out of nowhere, three comets appeared from the sky before breaking up and becoming thirty-five.

Some hit the sands on the beach while the rest hit the ocean. On the beach the Mane Eight, the Sirens, Celestia, Luna, Lucky, Eraqus, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Leo and Hikari laid softly on the sands. While Crimson, Sonic, Autumn, Vanitas, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starving Venom, Bloom Diva, Nightingale, Winter Bell and Cat Dancer landed in the ocean.

After a few seconds, all twelve of them emerged from the waters while catching their breaths.

"Children!" Lucky called. They looked at the direction she was calling and saw her and the others.

 _(Sanctuary: After The Battle)_

Smiling to see them, Crimson and his siblings began swimming out of the ocean while heading toward them. Pinkie Pie jumped into the air and tackled Crimson to the waters while hugging him tightly. Sonata did the same for Vanitas while rubbing her cheek against his as she laughed from joy. Fluttershy hugged Sonic and got squeezed to death by Rarity when she joined in the mix. The Crusaders hugged Autumn together while laughing and crying tears of joy as she accepted their joined embrace.

After Pinkie was finished Crimson got tackled again by Lyra who squeezed him before kissing his cheek repeatedly. Twilight hugged Sonic softly when Rarity eventually released him while wiping away her tears. After Vanitas got up when Sonata let him go, He saw Adagio and Aria approach him before receiving a powerful kissing from her, which surprised him but he accepted it as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Rainbow Dash said as her and Applejack were staring before turning away from how awkward it was. Sunset chuckled from this as it was awkward, but a good kind of awkward.

Once Lyra and Twilight were done feeling happy with their boyfriends, Crimson and Sonic turned to their mom before noticing Leo and Hikari as well. Autumn joined in too after her hug from the Crusaders and so did Vanitas when he and Adagio broke their kiss.

"Mom..." Crimson and Sonic said in unison. Seeing them again, Lucky began developing tears in her eyes before running to them and squeezing them tightly in her arms while crying her eyes out of joy. They hugged her back before she eventually released them and turned her attention to Autumn and Vanitas.

"My baby girl." She said tearfully before hugging Autumn. Remembering that her other mother said the exact same thing to her, Autumn smiled warmly while hugging her mommy. After a few seconds she turned to Vanitas and hugged him while even sparing a word.

Stunned from this experience, Vanitas stood completely still and accepted Lucky's embrace. "I'm so happy all of my children are back safely." She said before releasing him and looked into his eyes while placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, surprising him greatly.

"Aren't they our kids too?" Leo asked as he and Hikari stepped in.

"Mom...? Dad...? How did- oh, right. Our last wish." Sonic said, wondering how his birth parents where here before remembering what happened earlier.

"It feels good to be alive again. And seeing you all too." Hikari said before going up to her kids and hugging them tightly.

 _(Song End)_

When she eventually released them Vanitas looked at his father before developing a opinion. "You know, Mother. If we have two mothers, then shouldn't our father be married to the both of you?" He said with a smirk.

Lucky, Leo, and Hikari lightly gasped from that before looking at each other. "Um... Vanitas, we kinda talked about this when you four were dead and it'll be really strange if I had another wife." Leo depicted.

"Oh, so you think I'm not worth it, Leo?" Lucky asked before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

He was very surprised by this before getting hit in the head with Hikari's staff. "Ow! What did I do?" Leo asked while rubbing his head and looking at her.

"Make sure you remember who your wife is, mister." Hikari said with a smirk.

"But Lucky kissed me. How does that earn me a hit on the head?" Leo complained.

"Because you opened up your mouth." Hikari answered.

Leo mumbled a little before his kids started laughing from this. The Mane Eight and the Crusaders followed while the Sirens chuckled a little. After a few minutes of laughing everyone smiled at each other before seeing the Heavenly Dragons and the Spirits of Hope join in.

"Wow. I can't believe the things I'm seein'. I mean we've seen their back, but never their fronts before." Applejack said as she and the girls were in awe from observing the dragons and the spirits.

"Well your eyes aren't foolin' you, AJ. These guys really helped us a lot from our adventure." Crimson said as he and his siblings approached them.

"Yeah. Thank you. All of you." Sonic added.

Without even sparring words, the Spirits attacked them with hugs while being so happy that their friends were okay. It was sudden for them, but very welcomed nonetheless. The dragons roared from the victory they've accomplished, which startled the others before they stopped.

"Now that we're all together again, everything should be back to how it was." Crimson said around.

"Yeah, but...we lost our father." Odd-Eyes pointed out.

Hearing that surprised everyone as they looked at the dragons. "Right. We're so sorry, guys." Sonic said to them.

"Now we have no where to go." Clear Wing replied.

"What about your home? Don't you have family there too?" Autumn asked.

"Even so, they come from different groups and we'd be separated." Starving Venom replied as he crossed his arms.

"Oh... Wait a minute. We know a place that's perfect for you guys." Crimson said with a smile.

"You do?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. Spirit Sanctuary." Crimson answered.

"Crimson, I don't think they would fit in at the village. The people there will get scared from the sight of them." Leo stated.

"But what about the forest and the mountain peaks? No-one goes there, so it could be perfect for them." Sonic replied.

The adults looked at each other before turning back to their kids. "That's a risky choice, children. But it's not up to you to decide that." Lucky established.

"Right. Odd-Eyes, what do you think? Do you all want to go there?" Crimson replied before looking at his friend.

Odd-eyes looked at his siblings before turning back to Crimson. "Will it be big enough for us?" He asked.

"Of course." Crimson replied.

"Okay. Guys, what do you think?" Odd-Eyes said to his siblings.

"I'm okay with it." Dark Rebellion replied as he crossed his arms.

"If there are big skies for me to fly through, then I'm in." Clear Wing added.

"Very well. I accept as long as there's plenty of food to find." Starving Venom concluded.

Nice to see that the dragons have a new home to go to, Leo and Hikari had decided to take them there right now since they wanted to go home too. "You guys are leaving too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. Now that we can cross worlds, we'll visit you all from time to time." Hikari stated with a sweet smile.

"What about Vanitas and the Sirens?" Lucky asked.

"Well... How about they come and stay with us? But that's a choice they need to decide." Leo answered.

Vanitas and the Sirens looked at each other while thinking about what they should do. "Girls, what are your options?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Adagio replied while holding his hand.

"I've never been to Spirit Sanctuary before. Sounds like fun." Sonata added.

"Whatever. I can't go a day without you guys anyway." Aria concluded while crossing her arms and looking away.

With that in mind, Leo summoned out his Keyblade and opened up a portal to their home. "Master Eraqus. We'll meet up again one day, but Spirit Sanctuary has been our home for a while and we can't leave it." He said while looking at his Master.

"I understand. It's time for us to return as well." Eraqus replied with a smile before summoning his Keyblade and opening a portal to the Land of Departure.

"See you all soon." Ventus said.

"Hope we'll get to see you all again." Terra added.

"Take care." Aqua concluded.

Eraqus and his kids walked into the portal while Leo, Hikari and the others did as well. "Wait." Crimson called out, making them stop as he, Sonic and Autumn walked up to Vanitas.

"What about our Exams?" He added.

"We'll conduct your grades tomorrow, Crimson. It's been a long adventure." Celestia informed.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you later, brother." Crimson replied to Celestia before looking at Vanitas while raising his hand to him.

Vanitas smirked before they shared a firm handshake. He did the same with Sonic and when it came to Autumn she instead gave him a hug. "I love you, brother." She said softly to him.

"Me too." He replied before they separated.

He then joined up with the others and exited into the portal. Once it disappeared the last ones to go were the Spirits.

"Guess it's time for us to go too, huh?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah. What about the bracelets?" Crimson asked.

"Keep them. As a memory from us. And...is it alright if we pop into your dreams once and a while?" Nightingale replied.

"Of course. We're friends, remember?" Sonic said with a smile.

Nightingale smiled before nodding to what Sonic said to her. "Goodbye, friends." Winter Bell said as she and her sisters started glowing before returning to their home.

After they left Crimson, Sonic, and Autumn looked at their friends and family before walking over to them. "Well...now that we're all together again, let's go home." Sonic said.

"Okay." Twilight replied as she took his hand and started walking off.

Lyra did the same with Crimson along with Autumn who held Lucky's hand. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash took the Crusaders home while the rest followed.

 **Canterlot City: Lucky's house**

Upon arriving at their house, Crimson and his brother barely recognized it since they've been gone for so long, but it felt good to be home.

"What a second. What day is it?" Crimson asked around.

"March 5th. And it's Monday." Sonic replied as he looked at his phone that he kept in his pocket.

"March 5th? That was the day you all left for your second adventure." Twilight said.

"Really? Wow. Now it's like we never left in the first place." Sonic replied.

"Guess after leaving Xehanort's world the Kingdom Knights placed us back to the beginning, huh?" Crimson depicted.

"Guess so." Sunset replied kindly.

"That's good. Ugh...that also means we've gotta go back to school tomorrow." Crimson said before moaning.

"No fussing, Crimson. Your brother and sister have been away too, so this'll be a good time for you all to go back to having normal lives." Lucky replied.

"Yeah, alright. I think I'm done with adventures for a while. Plus I'm getting kinda hungry." Crimson said as he started stretching his arms out.

"Me too. Mom is there any food in the fridge?" Sonic asked.

"I think that veggie casserole I made after you left is still there." Lucky replied while placing a finger on her chin.

"We'll take it." The boys said in unison before heading into the kitchen to get some food.

Autumn instead walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch while feeling completely exhausted. "You okay, sweetie?" Lucky asked as she joined her.

"I am. I'm just a little tired." Autumn replied before yawning adorably.

Lucky smiled warmly before Autumn closed her eyes and fell asleep on her shoulder. She gently lowered Autumn's head onto the pillow next to her and covered her in a blanket while standing up and going into the kitchen with the others.

At the table Crimson and Sonic were enjoying their meals while Lyra, Twilight, and Sunset sat with them. Lucky smiled at them while feeling so happy that everyone was safe and that everything was back to normal. "Boys, remember to wash your bowls when your done and don't stay up too late, okay?" She asked.

"We will." Crimson replied as he took a look at her before going back to his meal.

Glad to hear that, Lucky started going upstairs to get ready for bed since she had work tomorrow.

* * *

Sonic finished up his bowl first and felt happy to have some of his mother's cooking inside his stomach. "Oh man, that was delicious." He said while slowly rubbing his stomach.

"Nice to see your appetites haven't changed." Twilight replied while giggling a bit.

"Yeah. I missed you, Twilight." Sonic said as he looked at her.

"Me too." She replied before placing a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

Once Crimson was finished he released a small burp while covering his mouth. "Excuse me." He added.

"Still have the stomach of a bear, huh?" Sunset asked.

"Yep. Got that from my dad." Crimson replied proudly.

"I'm just so glad your back. Your home." Lyra said as she hugged him.

"Of course we were going come back. I made a promise, remember? And I'm a man of my word." Crimson replied as Lyra lightly pulled away from him.

Lyra blushed from hearing that before Crimson stood up. "Lyra Heartstrings, will you go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked.

Lyra was a little stunned to hear her boyfriend ask her that before she smiled softly to him while standing up. "Yes. I will." She added before touching his face while placing a soft kiss on his lips.

After a few seconds they parted before Crimson and his brother went to go wash their dishes. "Guys, when you go upstairs we've kinda got our stuff up there too." Sunset said.

"You guys stayed here?" Crimson asked with a raised eyebrow while turning his head to her.

"Of course. We didn't want your mom to feel lonely, so the three of us pitched in and decided to come here to keep her company." Twilight replied.

The boys smiled warmly before finishing up and looking back at the girls. "Thank you." Sonic said.

"You asked us to take care of her and we keep our promises too." Sunset replied.

The boys nodded to that before pulling out their good luck charms and showing them to the girls. Twilight pulled out hers, but Sunset and Lyra checked their pockets and couldn't find theirs, which meant that what Bloom and Odd-Eyes told them when Crimson was dying was true. They smashed theirs and shortly after remembering this they started to feel bad since they were given to them by him.

Crimson noticed their expressions and looked at his charm before tossing it to them as Sunset caught it. "Here, you two can keep mine." He added.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind. Besides right now I am completely exhausted." He replied before yawning and leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too." Sonic added as he followed his brother.

Twilight, Sunset, and Lyra followed them as it was getting late and they were tired as well.

* * *

Sleeping in their beds again felt like heaven for Crimson and Sonic as they instantly fell asleep while laying on them. Twilight slept with Sonic while Sunset and Lyra had Crimson, which was okay since they all wanted sleep and didn't have time to think about anything else.

The next morning Crimson's alarm clock started ringing, causing Lyra to fall out of his bed while she, Crimson and Sunset were startled from the noise. Immediately Crimson shut it off before checking that it was 6:30.

"Ugh... Waking up early was something I definitely didn't miss." Crimson moaned before getting up and tripping over Lyra. "Uhh..." He moaned again as he was laying on the floor.

"Crimson. Are you alright?" Lyra asked as she got up and went over to him.

"Yeah. Next time I'm sleeping on the couch if you two are sleeping in here." Crimson replied as he started getting up.

"Sorry. Also I found this under your bed." Sunset said as she got up and pulled out a magazine with a hot girl holding a skateboard in her hands.

"Umm... I can explain that." Crimson said nervously.

"Right now would be a perfect time since school doesn't start until 8:00." Lyra replied while placing her hands on her hips as her and Sunset looked at Crimson with narrow eyes.

"It's not what you think. I'm not interest in the girl, I'm interested in the board she's holding." Crimson explained.

"Huh?" Both girls said with confusion.

"Check inside the magazine." He asked. Sunset opened it and all that was inside of it were skateboards with interesting designs.

"So... The cover is just a cover?" She asked before Crimson nodded.

"Yeah. Hey wait a minute, you guys went through my stuff?" He added while getting up from the floor.

"Well... We kinda peeked in your closet and you've got a large collection of skateboards." Lyra replied.

"Skating is my hobby. I'm also picking up their issues to see the latest designs when they're coming out." Crimson stated.

"Oh. Cool." Sunset replied with a grin before placing the magazine down.

"Right now let's get ready. I'll leave so you girls can have some privacy, even though this is my room." Crimson said as he took some clothes from his drawers before leaving the room while Sunset and Lyra got dressed.

Downstairs after he got dressed, Crimson noticed Autumn eating some cereal at the table before deciding to grab some as well.

"Morning, Crimson." She said as she noticed him.

"Mornin' sis. How you'd sleep?" He replied before joining her.

"Like a baby. I can't wait to see my friends at school today." She replied excitedly before taking another bite.

"Me too. Just yesterday we saved the world and now we're back to how things are." Crimson said as he took a bite from his cereal.

Moments later Sonic came downstairs and noticed his siblings before joining them for breakfast. "Hey guys." He announced.

"Hey man." Crimson replied.

"Hi brother." Autumn added before she started drinking the milk from her bowl.

"Ready for school?" He asked them.

"To see our sisters, yes. Facing periods of subjects, not so much." Crimson replied as he started visualizing mathematics and science equations.

"Same here. It's gonna be a pain to remember all of that and solve them in front of class." Sonic stated as he started sitting down to eat his cereal.

"Maybe Twilight can help you. She's pretty smart. And so is Sunset." Autumn pointed out before going to the sink and washing her bowl.

"They can help us, but we'll have to learn it by ourselves eventually. We can't always have help from someone all the time." Crimson replied as he joined her to wash his bowl.

"Okay. Hey do you think this is okay for me to wear to school?" Autumn asked her brothers about her clothes she wore through their adventure.

"I think it might be best for you to change. No offense, but I think mom might say it's too suggestive for you." Crimson replied while going off to put on his shoes.

"Suggestive?" Autumn asked, confused.

"Your bellybutton is showing and some guys might make a move on you in a different way. My best guest is to change into something less revealing." Sonic answered.

Autumn shrugged from that before agreeing to what her brothers told her and went upstairs to change.

"Is Twilight okay?" Crimson asked Sonic as he placed on his book bag.

"Yeah. She's changing too. She also organized my entire closet and drawers from top to bottom." He replied while taking a bite of cereal.

"Really?" Crimson said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It really surprised me too, but at least I'll know where everything is." Sonic stated before picking up his bowl and drinking the milk.

"Wow. I wonder what else has changed after we left." Crimson wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sonic replied after finishing up and going over to wash his bowl.

Moments later Lucky came downstairs and noticed her sons while grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Morning boys." She said before pouring her glass.

"Morning mom." Both boys replied.

"Did you all sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah. The best since forever. It's good be home." Sonic replied.

"Me too. I missed you both so much and I'm glad your back." Lucky replied before placing a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

She then went over to Crimson and placed one on him too while putting her glass down. "I hope you all have a good day and be safe coming back, okay?" She added while squeezing Crimson's cheeks before releasing him.

"No problem, mom. We're back for good this time." He replied.

Happy to hear that, Lucky went over to put on her heels while checking to make sure she looked okay. Around the same time Autumn, Lyra, Sunset, and Twilight were finished changing and were ready to go as they came downstairs.

"Sonic, I got your backpack." Twilight said as she tossed it to him.

He caught it and was a little surprised to see it again before placing it on his back. "Bye mom, we'll see you afterschool." He added before placing a hug on her.

"Bye my children." She replied as they all went out the door to get to school.

"Sunset, what about you, Twilight, and Lyra having breakfast?" Crimson asked.

"Will pick something up on the way there." She answered.

"I can give you some money if you need it?" He asked.

"No thanks, we can pay for our own breakfast. How about you guys and Autumn head over to school and we'll catch up." She suggested.

"You sure?" Sonic questioned.

"Of course. It's only 7:00. We've got an hour left until homeroom, so don't worry, Sonic." Twilight replied.

"Okay. Be careful through the streets, okay?" He added.

"Nothing is gonna happen." Lyra replied with a smile.

Taking their word for it, the girls except Autumn went ahead of them and took a left to get some breakfast from the Sweet Shoppe while the rest headed off to school.

 **Canterlot City: Canterlot High**

Upon arriving at school the trio smiled at it before entering inside. "Wow. Nothing's changed." Crimson said as he looked around.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sonic replied.

"Glad to see you three are back." A voice said nearby.

Turning to it's direction, the trio saw Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, Ansem the Wise, Namine', and surprisingly Vanitas.

"Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?" Autumn asked as she was just as surprised to see him as the boys were.

"I came to see you four. I brought along my daughter as well because she wanted to see you again too. There is much we must discuss." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Our Mark of Masteries. Remember?" Vanitas pointed out.

"Oh. Wait, does Vanitas count since he was with us?" Crimson asked.

"Yes. Come to our office, children." Luna replied before her and the others started walking while the trio followed.

* * *

As they reached Principle Celestia's office, she herself took a seat in her chair while Luna and Ansem stood by her side. Vanitas placed his back against the wall while crossing his arms and Namine' took a seat in a chair.

The trio decided to stand as they each wondered what were the adults gonna say and if they had passed their exams.

"To be truly honest, we're so sorry for putting you all in danger. You've performed predictably well and have shown great skill and potential. However, we did not expect Xehanort to place a fragment of his heart with your nor that we were forced to kill each and every one of you to prevent the Sword of Harmony from being forged again. To a great extent, this was a very terrible idea and we should have never placed this type of responsibility on you." Celestia informed while intertwining her hands.

Hearing that made each of the quartet feel bad while they had their hair cover their eyes.

"Xehanort was a devious tactician. Always several steps ahead of us and having multiple roads open to put a end to you. His actions caused the birth of Autumn and Vanitas. Yet you refused to destroy or absorb them to gain back what you lost. Why is that exactly?" Ansem the Wise said to Crimson and Sonic.

Lifting their heads up, the boys and Autumn showed a smile before answering. "Because they don't deserve it. Sure they're apart of us and carry around some of our memories, but that doesn't mean they're not their own people. They have dreams too and have lives of their own. We can't take that away from them. It'll cause more pain inside, and the people they loved will miss them and want to see them." Crimson said.

"We don't want to hurt them. Doing that is the very last thing we'd ever do to the ones we love, and it's something we know too much about. We didn't deserve to get bullied, we didn't ask for these lives, nor take on a person who wanted to change everything just because it wasn't the way he saw it. Life is balanced. Sometimes good things happen and other times it doesn't. We've grown to love our new siblings and respect them. Whatever they want to do is their choice and we don't have the right to go against it." Sonic added.

That type of response really surprised everyone around them. Then the adults showed a smile before Namine' spoke up. "Glad to hear that. My Spirits returned to my dreams last night and told me everything they did with you. I was surprised by how much they cared about you and the dangers you faced together. It was a right choice to allow them to come with you and fight alongside you."

"They kinda became apart of our hearts. Just like the Heavenly Dragons. One side teaches us to control our impulses while the other helps us cheer up when we're feeling sad or upset." Autumn replied.

"Precisely. And without their help, Xehanort might've doomed us all." Luna said.

"But he didn't as long as we worked together. This might sound cheesy, but he was beaten by the magic of friendship." Sonic said as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Wow. That is not only cheesy, but very weird." Vanitas replied as he took a step forward.

"I have to agree with him on that, Sonic. Sure friendship is good and all, but let's not try and act like girls." Crimson added.

"Hey, I'm a girl." Autumn pointed out.

"Your different, sister." Vanitas replied while rubbing her hair a bit before stopping.

"Oh, so you think girls can't be tough?" She asked.

"No, we didn't say that." Sonic replied.

"But your thinking it, I know it." She stated.

"If we were, what are you gonna do about it?" Crimson asked with a smug expression.

Autumn puffed up her cheeks before Celestia raised her hand up. "Okay children, settle down."

Stopping their shenanigans, the quartet turned to the adults before continuing to listen to them. "Your have demonstrated a lot of emotions and have changed the lives of so many throughout the worlds you visited. Because of your bravery, your courage, determination, and strong hearts, we announce you four our new Keyblade Masters." She added with a smile.

 _(Sora's theme)_

Hearing that stunned them before Crimson, Sonic and Autumn grew smiles while Vanitas grinned.

"Alright! Thank you Aunt Celestia. You too, Aunt Luna." Sonic cheered loudly.

"You're very welcome. You four deserved it." Luna implied as Celestia stood up while each of them walked over to the children.

"Congratulations, you guys." Namine' said cheerfully.

"Thanks. But you know, our aunts helped us the most." Crimson pointed out. "You two gave us something when we needed it. A second chance. Without it, none of this would happen. Thank you." He added before placing a hug on Celestia while Sonic placed one on Luna.

Both were surprised by this before accepting it and hugged their nephews in return. Ansem smiled from this while Autumn hugged Vanitas tightly, making him feel a little embarrassed. Once the hugs were over, it was time for Ansem and Namine' to leave and return home since Namine' had her studies to complete. As for Vanitas, he went home as well, but was suddenly stopped by Celestia and Luna.

"Vanitas. This may sound sudden, but how would you like to attend Crystal Prep Academy?" Celestia asked.

"Crystal Prep Academy?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Our friend Cadence had recently became principle after Cinch was fired. Maybe you and the Sirens would fit perfectly there." Luna implied.

"Me? Going to school?" He questioned.

"It's not that bad. Plus we've got some friends there too. They're kinda different from our friends here, but I'm sure you'll get along." Sonic pointed out.

Vanitas crossed his arms while thinking it over for a moment. "I've never been to school before. Xehanort educated me through endless books and studies by myself. It might be interesting having other people around. We'll check it out if that's okay?" He added.

"Sure. I'll talk to Cadence about it right away. The rest of you better head off to class before 1st Period starts." Luna replied with a smile.

 _(Song end)_

* * *

After leaving Principle Celestia's office, Vanitas summoned out his Keyblade and opened up a portal to go home. "See you guys around." He added while looking at his siblings.

"You too, man." Crimson replied.

"Good luck." Sonic added.

"Be very careful." Autumn concluded.

Vanitas nodded to them before entering the portal as it disappeared.

"Well we sure do have something to tell our friends at lunch." Crimson said around.

"Uh-huh. Well I gotta go. See ya at lunch." Sonic replied before running off to get to class.

"Me too. Love you, brother." Autumn added before giving him a quick hug and running off to her class.

Left alone in the halls, Crimson looked at the viewers before showing off a smile. "I gotta go too. Goodbye, my friends." He said before walking toward his class while wondering what the future holds now.

 _(Ending Theme: Simple and Clean)_

 **End of Chapter 65.**

 **Wow. I can't believe this is it. I really hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **So yeah, Vanitas and the Sirens are attending Crystal Prep Academy. The Heavenly Dragons have a new home. And the universe is back to how it once was.**

 **Please leave me your final thoughts and PM for any questions. I enjoyed making this because I love writing and my imagination can go to many places.**

 **The End.**


End file.
